


S(e)oul Nights

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Series: Life of Kpop werewolves [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), F. T. Island, Got7 (minor), JYJ - Fandom, SHINee, Super Junior, Winner (minor), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 164
Words: 248,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will be short: <br/>Endless Werewolf story in the Idol World. HoMin in the center plus of course, multifandom. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First book: The Night of the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETA, SORRY SORRY!
> 
> It's a very long story what I wrote out of my head and my muses: Changmin and Yunho, of course.  
> I've got the 'Omega Werewolf Male Pregnancy' idea from Marcy Jacks. She is my number one writer in the M/M section. If you want to read more stories in this style... just search her works. 
> 
> The characters belong to their human beings and to the SM and YG Entertainment; but the whole story is mine! I worked out the werewolf pregnancy into my own world so I'm not copying Miss Jacks.

Seoul was full of with werewolves. Actually, it was the biggest town of the East where werewolves lived and there were two big packs of them: SM and YG. Of course, they didn’t like each other… so much. They treated themselves as invisible beings and the two packs lived in smaller groups. They worked as idols in the real life. As an idol they could live between the people as normal humans… or at least. TVXQ was the main group with the main alpha and main omega by the SM with the Super Junior guys. They led their younger brothers and sisters very cautiously.

By the YG the BIG BANG was the group, which every younger admired and the kids respected them. Mostly the main omega: Kwon Jiyong alias G-Dragon. And it was the only pack, where was just one omega with four alphas! Yes, G-Dragon was an omega, a young one but he worked so hard and his friends admired him. They fought because of him and they had to defend him because lot of alpha wanted him as a mate.

Tempo, Sol, D-Lite and V.I. really hated the fact that GD is very popular amongst the other alphas. In their little pack they decided that Sol is the main alpha because he was the younger brother – a very protective younger brother – of Jiyong who was the main omega. He was only one year younger than Jiyong and he hated every alpha around his “little” brother.

Well, in their world every omega: be a male or female could give birth. If the parents were in the same gender the child could only be a son (by the males) or only a girl (by females). But if they were a normal pair, the child could be a girl or a boy.

By every full moon the alphas went out finding their mates and fighting against other alphas. That was the point where the Big Bang stayed in his home and watched the TV, with GD in the middle.

“I hate this so much.” he whined and looked towards the window. Out was black and loud because it was Friday’s night and the youths went into pubs or discos.

“Really, guys… you should be out like the other alphas and hunting down your future mates.”

“No way, hyung.” Daesung shook his head and smiled at Top.

“What do you think, Seunghyun-hyung? We should be out there, eh?”

Top just frowned and looked out…

“You can go if you want. I have no mood to be out.” he gave his opinion and ate a slice of chips from the bowl.

 “Guys, I… I don’t want this. It’s totally embarrassing. I can stay alone here. Manager hyung is sleeping in the next room and I won’t be total alone. Go out… now!” Jiyong stood up and wanted to pull up Seungri from his spot but accidently he tripped over his own feet. He almost fell but Top grabbed his arm. The alpha pulled him back and touched his shoulders.

“Watch out, GD!” he whispered into GD’s face.

Jiyong swallowed and pulled himself out from Top’s grasp and went into the kitchen. He sighed when opened the fridge and grabbed one chocolate ice cream and tasted it.

‘Stupid alphas…’ he thought but he scared when he closed the door and Seungri smiled at him.

“Oh… I didn’t hear you.” he grabbed his own T-shirt above his heart.

Seungri has continued the smiling.

“We decided with Daesung and Taeyang to go out. Top is staying here.”

“Well, it’s good to hearing this. Have a good night, guys!”

Seungri looked at the ice cream now.

“Do you want it?”

“Actually, I want this, hyung…” he said and leaned closer and licked his lower lip.

 “Wai… wait!” GD pushed him back. “What…”

“There was a chocolate on your lip, hyung.” Seungri winked and laughed when he left the kitchen.

“C’mon…” GD looked at the ceiling and he also laughed himself away.

 

“What’s your problem, Seungri-ah?” Top looked at him with curious face when he arrived from the kitchen and laughed.

Seungri suddenly cut his good mood and shook his head.

“Nothing, hyung... Do you really want to stay here? He is an adult, not a kid.” he pointed out at Jiyong who followed him and leaned against the door jamb. He licked his ice cream… Top swallowed because of his movements.

“Yea… yes. I’m staying.” he wake up and pushed the others out.

“Hey, wait, Top-hyung!” Taeyang grabbed the hyung by his T-shirt. “I am his brother and…”

“I know, Sol… I will take care of him!”

“Yes and don’t forget! I don’t care that you’re older than me but if you hurt him while I’m out… I will…”

“Yes, you will kill me, right?”

“How did you know?”

Top sighed and pushed them out.

“Take care of yourself, bro! Kick him by his balls if he wants molesting you!” Taeyang shouted from outside and Jiyong laughed sharply up.

Top slammed the door and looked right off Jiyong who teased him with his ice cream.

“So… you stayed here, hyung…” he started and sat on their leather sofa.

“Yes. I am here.”

“… aaand you’re an alpha.” Jiyong said the fact and Top immediately jumped on him.

“Hey? What is this? Nothing prologue or something…”

Top kissed hardly his neck.

“Prologue was Seungri and Taeyang, okay?”

Jiyong pushed him back by his shoulders.

“Do you really want me now, right?”

“I admire you, y’ know. I thought they will never leave the flat…”

Jiyong smiled and let him kissing and biting his neck. Top grabbed his T-shirt and pushed it onto the ground. He didn’t want to let off GD’s back because he thought the smaller man could run away from his arms.

“I love you so much, Jiyong… you call my inner wolf out from the trash.”

“Ah- ah… trash?” the younger suddenly opened his eyes and looked at Seunghyun.

“I didn’t like anybody before you… when you’re around me I can feel your smell…”

“Ups, sorry…”

“I can feel your skin… I am an insane man around you! My wolf is total crazy and wants to kill every alpha in this world.”

“Don’t worry…” Jiyong whispered and thread his fingers through Top’s hair. “I’ve already chosen you a long ago.

Top didn’t let him go away and Jiyong had to go under the shower after they finished.

“Why aren’t you staying here with me and sleeping close to me?”

“Are you crazy, Seunghyun? My brother will kill you or fight if he will feel your smell on me! I don’t want you to be dead.” he laughed and stepped into the bath.

“May I join then?” Top smiled from the door and looked Jiyong naked body.

“You can enjoy the show.” Jiyong replied and Seunghyun licked his own lips.

“My holy God… you are teasing me very badly.”

Jiyong laughed up and let the warm water fall on his face.  

 

In the town Taeyang was in a hard situation. He stood between Daesung and Seungri and they had to decide where to go. The two alpha had have total opposite choices.

“Guys, c’mon… finally we’re out without them and we don’t choose our destination.”

“ _The Yellow’s_ is a good place with lot of lonely omega but…”

“With lot of **SM** **omega** , actually… we can’t go there, Seungri-yah.”

Seungri’s face went red and looked towards the Yellow’s direction.

“My God… don’t say that you like somebody from… from the enemy’s territory!”

Taeyang shook Daesung’s arm.

“It is a fact he really likes Junsu… “

“Holy shit!”

Daesung pulled a face.

“Hyung, he is hopeless.”

“Why… just because I like somebody who is not on your list?!”

“You don’t have to fight against me, okay? I just know what I know. Why don’t you like… like somebody from our pack…”

Seungri was embarrassed.

“Junsu is in the Cube pack, he’s not from the SM.”

“But he was there and Jaejoong is a very strong alpha who would be the main problem for you if he will find out your little games.”

“Jaejoong? Not Yoochun is their main alpha?”

“No, he is an omega or a beta, we don’t know punctually but it’s quite sure that he is not an alpha.”

“I thought that Jaejoong is the main omega in the JYJ!”

“No, dear Seungri… but at least you know this ‘ _less important information_ ’ about your lover’s pack.” Daesung said with little irony in his voice.

“I am tired of this!” Taeyang said. “Go into the Yellow’s… and I just hope that Yunho or Kangin won’t be there.”

 

While they were talking, one lonely omega was waiting under the Yellow’s big name plate. He really hoped Yunho or somebody from the Super Juniors will arrive soon because a few alphas had already realized his exist and he didn’t like to be alone here. He swallowed when he saw the Big Bang guys and hid himself behind a big green trash.

“Taeyang, you are awesome and thank you very much!” an alpha of them started jumping and clapping his palms. “This place is very good and you will like it, too.”

“I like the fact that still we are alone and I can’t smell the SM guys.” the Taeyang guy answered and looked around a little bit. He looked towards the omega’s direction and almost has sensed his scent if his friend does not touch his shoulder.

“Go in, hyung! What’s with you?” Seungri looked curiously his face.

“No… nothing but at first I thought there is somebody from the enemy. Maybe I was wrong.”

Daesung squeezed his shoulder.

“You’re worrying too much, hyung! Go…”

Taeyang nodded and left the omega alone.

Changmin – because it was his name – deeply sighed up and stepped out from his hideaway. It would not have been good if they find him. He was pregnant with Yunho’s pup and a stupid mistake like this would be the last of him. He hated this day and didn’t want to go here with Yunho but he still couldn’t tell the truth about the pregnancy. His mate had have lot of problem because of Jaejoong. He didn’t want to put another one on Yunho’s shoulder.

“Changmin-ah…” somebody welcomed him and touched his back.

“Oh, you scared me, hyung!” Changmin turned towards his mate and embraced him tight.

“I hate that I had to late but I had no choice: some alpha from the other city attacked us.”

Changmin swallowed.

“Are you all right?” he touched Yunho’s face who nodded.

“Of course I am, I thought of you when I fought against of them.” he whispered and kissed Changmin’s arm.

“Yunho, don’t go into the pub! There is some alpha from the Big Bang and I…”

“HEY GUYS, we are also arrived!” the Super Juniors shouted from the end of the street. Some omegas were not with them.

Yunho right off turned to them and pulled Changmin closer.

“Guys, Changmin told me he saw the Taeyang, Daesung, Seungri and Seunghyun from the Big Bang. They went into our territory.”

Kangin was in confused and watched Shindong, his third alpha.

“It was the best choice they stayed in our dorm with Siwon.” Yesung sighed.

Shindong just looked tiredly at the black sky and put his hands on his hips.

“What should we doing, guys? I have no mood fighting more tonight. I wanted to dance and find some chick and enjoy them.” he licked his fingers.

Changmin had to look away.

‘Ergghh…’ he thought. Shindong was a person who didn’t force himself to talk nicely in front of an omega.

Kyuhyun suddenly elbowed him into his stomach and stepped to Changmin.

“If you allow me, hyung…” he looked at Yunho who nodded.

Kyuhyun welcomed and kissed Changmin’s arm. He was his best friend but in front of Yunho he had to welcome the omega first. He was an alpha, Changmin was an omega but Yunho had no cause to hide his mate from Kyuhyun. He let them speak.

“You are beautiful as always, Changmin. Yunho, you are a lucky person.”

“You always say this, Kyu…” Changmin laughed and smiled tenderly.

“I hope I will have a chance for a dance with you, tonight… _My Omega_!” Kyuhyun touched his face and Changmin nodded.

“If Yunho allows me…”

Yunho smiled and allowed. He knew that Changmin and Kyuhyun were born in the same year and they were close friends. He felt no jealousy here.

“I say… let those Big Bang guys to enjoy this night. If they won’t cause problems, we can dance in the same place.” Kangin said and the others accepted his suggestion.

 

When they entered, Changmin went closer to Yunho who caught his mate’s yellow denim jacket. They walked down on a long staircase and found the dance room of this pub. Shindong immediately went to the girls and started courting. Yunho kissed Changmin and asked his drink choice.

“I don’t want to drink, hyung.” Changmin shouted back. The music was too loud.

“WHY …, CHANGM…” he heard slice of his sentence.

Changmin just shrugged and Yunho went alone to the bartender. Changmin stayed with Kyuhyun and danced with him. Yunho watched them from his place and drank his red something. Suddenly he left his drink and jumped close to Changmin. Kyuhyun growled and pushed the omega behind him and Yunho.

 

Taeyang, Daesung and Seungri – who smiled up when he saw Junsu – realized that something was wrong in the air. Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu looked around when they’ve arrived and Jaejoong touched his beta’s arm. Yoochun was a beta but nobody knows this. Everybody thought he is an alpha but it was not right.  When they were a part of the TVXQ it was not a big thing: two alphas, one beta and two omegas in a pack were the normal in the werewolf world. After their break up, JYJ found himself in the better situation: just one omega and two powerful wolves. Betas and alphas got almost the same power and they can shift their body into big wolf form. Omegas couldn’t fight. Their nail or their teeth were dangerous or their habit.

Jaejoong cut an evil smile when he saw Changmin and teleported himself behind his back. (Well, yes… alphas could teleport.) Yunho growled and shifted immediately. Kyuhyun pulled Changmin closer or wanted… because Jaejoong grabbed the omega’s arm and pushed him hardly into the corner.

The human girls screamed.

“Okay girls, I can handle this.” Shindong played the Superman and jumped near Kangin.

“What’s happening here, alpha?” he asked but he got his answer when he looked at Jaejoong.

This guy is not joking. He shifted and he was bigger than everybody in the room.

“Well, welcome you, guys… oh Yunho-ah! Congratulation…” he looked at the man who didn’t understand.

“I didn’t expect this, Changmin-yah…” he laughed now and looked at the maknae who were panting in the corner and tried to get up.

Yoochun pushed him back onto the ground and Changmin screamed in his pain. Yunho will kill him because of this… together with Kyuyhun whose eyes were white as the full moon.

 

Taeyang didn’t jump into the middle but watched the situation from their place. His phone started ringing in this moment.

“My God…” he sighed when saw the caller.

Daesung looked at him.

“It’s TOP.” he whispered to the others.

“We can’t go home. There is Junsu with them.” Seungri pointed out at him who cautiously waved to Seungri but right off turned back to Yoochun who looking at him with one eye.

“I won’t leave him alone.” Seungri said and jumped over the barrier.

 

 

 


	2. The kidnapping of Junsu

”Yes, it’s me… Sol. Is everything all right with Jiyong?” Taeyang quietly asked because he decided near the phone.

“Well, he is bathing. How are you?”

The girls screamed again and Taeyang tried covering his phone with his hand.

“Nothing happening here, hyung…” he tried to lie but Top’s ears were good.

“Really? How is our _maknae_? He was very happy when you went out.”

Taeyang swallowed and watched at Seungri. He wanted to rush to his love but he had to stop because of Daesung.

He jumped in front of him and pushed the guy back.

“Well, he… he is… very… eh… very happy right now, too, hyung.” Taeyung smiled in his agony and wanted to kill his phone.

He couldn’t lie very good.

 

In the corner Changmin’s face was paler and paler. He tried to get up but his legs didn’t follow his will. He wanted to close his eyes and lie down onto the floor. His eyesight was unclear and he felt pain in his belly. He heard somewhere Jaejoong’s evil laughter and Yunho’s growling but he couldn’t cooperate.

“Why did you do this?” he heard Kyuhyun’s angry voice and Jaejoong immediately gave his answer.

“You know Kyu-ah, it’s not against Changmin-ah. I’m against Yunho. I know something, which he doesn’t and it is a very good possibility to strike back.”

Kyuhyun looked at the TVXQ alpha. He stood close to him and watched Jaejoong with killer looks.

"Why do you want to strike back?" Kyuhyun wanted to ask but Yunho cut his voice.

“What should I know?” Yunho frowned.

He was in his killer wolf form and his voice was deeper than the normal. His eyes were whites. Kangin, Kyuhyun, Shindong, Yesung, Donghae are also shifted and formed big circle around Jaejoong. Yoochun tried to rush to him but Donghae grabbed his collar and held him strong.

“Good job, Dong!” Kangin shouted and the alpha just smiled.  

“Let him go, you little shit!” Jaejoong growled when he saw the scene.

“Why? You were not so tender with our friend.” Donghae hinted at Changmin.

 

Meanwhile Junsu has tried helping. He crouched near Changmin and tried to pull him up.

“I’m so sorry what they did with you!” he whispered because he scared… 

If Jaejoong heard what he’s saying right now… well, Junsu would get punishment in their dorm.

Changmin has still panted and his face was terrible.

“Why did he do this?” he asked Junsu.

“He knows about your pup. I don’t know how… on one day he told us. Accidentally he had seen you on the street and he felt the baby. You didn’t realize he was there.”

“What?” Changmin asked in despair. “He is just two weeks old and… Yunho don't feel him neither! How could Jaejoong...?”

“It is a special power of him… I don’t know exactly how it is working... He can see the unborn pup’s souls.”

Changmin looked at Jaejoong over Donghae's shoulder. Jaejoong was always nice when they had lived together… now he was wrong as the devil himself. Changmin didn’t know this man now and he feared Yunho.

 

Yunho felt the same and looked at the corner. Changmin was in pain and oh, hell Junsu talked to him.

“What do you know what I don’t, Jaejoong?” he right off turned back and didn’t speak formally.

Jaejoong was his enemy, here was no respect!

The guy yawned.

“Why is your name U-Know if you don’t know? Kekeke… sorry… I had to do this. Well, our dear _maknae_ …”

“ **My maknae** … not yours… you lost when you abandoned us. And you lost _him_ , too! You have no right… **NO RIGHT** using him! **HE IS MINE**!”

“What? Jaejoong went after Changmin?! I thought that he and Yunho or…” Donghae asked Yesung but Yoochun laughed up.

“They are both alphas, you stupid idiots! It was just for the sake of the fans… Jaejoong always loved Changmin… but Changmin had chosen Yunho… over Jaejoong.”

Yunho was listening what Yoochun said and his eyes widened.

“That was the main cause of our **disunion**! My holy God and I didn’t realize! _**You**_ … - _he_ _almost went to him and pushed Jaejoong away if Kyuhyun don’t hold him back_ – you little **bastard**! You know I loved him so much and you…”

“Yes, I loved him… I still love him. But I have to do something before I take him back from you, _my dear alpha_!” he spat the last words.

 

Changmin wanted to cry and left Junsu on his place. He turned towards Jaejoong and wanted to go to them.

“You’re staying here!” Donghae commanded because he hated if an omega was in the circle of the fight.

“Just let him in!” Yoochun laughed but Donghae shook the beta by the collar.

“Shut up!”

“YUNHO!” Changmin shouted and the two alphas looked towards his direction.

Yunho’s face was pale now when he saw Changmin. He stepped into the circle under Donghae’s arm and went to his side.

“What are you doing here?” Yunho caught his hips and held him tight. Changmin’s lips were dry and his curly hair was messy.

Changmin didn’t answer but looked at Jaejoong.

“Yunho…" he looked down at the floor "I am pregnant... with your pup.”

 "That's it!' Jaejoong sharply laughed up.

 

Seungri got a chance to go to Junsu. Changmin left him alone and Seungri cautiously went there. He touched the older omega’s back and covered his mouth when Junsu saw him. He grabbed the man into an embrace and went towards the exit. Taeyang caught his head when he saw the scene. It was very romantic, he thought, but maybe Seungri has gone mad.

He looked at Daesung who was on the floor because of Seungri.

“What are you doing, you stupid…” he gasped but after some seconds he thought one and grabbed Daesung’s arm and rushed out.

Junsu and Seungri waited them in front of the Yellow’s and Seungri held him tight, though he wanted to rush away when the angry Taeyang and Daesung appeared in the door.

“Are you out of your damned mind?’ Daesung shook Seungri and wanted to kill him. Taeyung watched Junsu who was scared and maybe sympathized with the alphas.

“Let them, Daesung. What’s done is done. Seungri will have to fight against Jaejoong or Yoochun because of what he did. But without TOP we can’t manage this alone. Go home because Jaejoong will punish him first!” Taeyang pointed out at Junsu and Seungri nodded.

 

Top will be totally angry and why, because Taeyang couldn’t handle this stupid situation alone. Maybe his father was right: Taeyang would be never a good main alpha!

  

 

 


	3. The revenge

”What did my brother say?” Jiyong asked Top from the bathroom.

He finished and towel was on his neck.

His long hair was wet and Top had to look away. The omega dressed up: just a comfortable night suit without top.

“Cover your chest, please.” Top turned away and said shyly.

The omega cut a flirty smile but obeyed.

“Hm, you are very sensitive, tonight…”

“Surprised? I said I’m in love…”

“You are in love because of the full moon. Tomorrow you will be…”

“I will be what?” Top asked seriously.

“Cold.” Jiyong scratched his forehead. “Look, I enjoyed this… you know.”

“No, I don’t know!” Top looked into his eyes and Jiyong had to turned out from the bathroom.

Seunghyun grabbed his arm and pushed him to the wall. He hit it and watched the omega’s face.

“I was serious. I’m always serious when I’m talking about us.”

The younger snorted and touched Top’s black T-shirt.

“I… “

“Are you afraid of because I have to fight with your brother if he finds out?” he whispered.

Their faces were almost met and the omega swallowed.

“GD…” Seunghyun whispered and leaned down into a kiss.

It was the moment when Taeyang kicked in the door and Jiyong winced.

 

In the pub Yunho looked like a ghost. He thought he would be a good ghost. The life would be so much easier.

“What… what did you say?” he asked Changmin again.

He couldn’t believe it: a pup?! Their pup...

“Hyung, what I said... it is the truth.” Changmin wanted to cry. “I am...” he started again but in this moment Yunho embraced him.

“I love you so much!” he whispered.

Changmin closed his eyes and he has forgotten about the pub or Jaejoong.

“Nice…” Jaejoong was clapping. “I forgot _how smart are you, my dear Changmin_. A pup from the SM’s main alpha… hm… it sounds like a marriage.”

Yunho squeezed the omega better and kissed his head when he let off him.

“I’m waited this moment!” Jaejoong whispered and grabbed Changmin’s arm.

Yunho or Kyuhyun couldn’t do anything because it was a quick action. Jaejoong pulled Changmin to his chest and embraced him with one hand. He whispered something into the omega’s ear what the others couldn’t hear. Changmin wanted to run away but he was a prisoner between Jaejoong’s arms. Jaejoong pulled out his other hand.

Suddenly Yunho attacked Jaejoong but the alpha just pushed him to Kangin. The two fell onto the ground. Yoochun freed himself and started a fight with Donghae and Yesung. This two was incredibly powerful! Kangin couldn’t believe it.

Meanwhile Kyuhyun saw what Jaejoong held in his covered arm.

“NO!” he shouted but it was too late.

Jaejoong pushed the knife into Changmin. He has still held the omega and smiled.

“Revenge.” he hissed and grabbed the omega’s hair. He pushed him onto the floor.

“YOOCHUN, GO!” he shouted and the beta kicked into Changmin’s back.

They caught each other’s hand and made a teleport.

“Bye, Yunho-ah!” he gasped towards the alpha.

 

Two minutes went away and nothing happened. Kyuhyun stood as a dead tree and looked at Changmin then he looked at Yunho. There and again back: at Changmin and at Yunho… Changmin…

“CHANGMIN!” Yunho screamed when he wake up and rushed to him.

The omega didn’t answer. He was lying on the floor and his blood was on his beautiful face. Blood was on his face and around him. Yunho didn’t care. He knelt down into Changmin’s blood and pulled the unconscious omega into his lap.

“Please… Changmin…” he covered his mouth and swallowed his teardrops. Changmin’s blood was on his face because of his hand. “Please, baby… don’t leave me alone here… don’t do this with me…” he shook Changmin’s body but he didn’t get an answer.

 

Kyuhyun was a full wreck… He knelt on the other side of Changmin and wanted screaming. He touched the omega’s face whose eyes didn’t watch at him.

“Sorry…” he whispered. “ ** _I’m so sorry_** …” he held Changmin’s bloody hand and started crying.

Kangin got up from the floor and walked to them.

“We have to call up Siwon. He has to wipe out the human’s memory.” he said on shaken voice.

He just watched Yunho’s back, which trembled because of the crying.

“Wait…” he touched the alpha’s shoulder. “Changmin didn’t die…”

Yunho opened his wet eyes. Kangin’s special power… he can see the moment before death!

“Is it sure?” Yunho asked.

“He is dying but your pup… your pup was who died. His chest is moving, take a closer look!”

Kangin was right! Human eyes couldn’t see it but he was in alive! His Changmin didn’t go into the valley of the death!

 

Top just blinked when he saw the strange omega. Jiyong touched Taeyang’s shoulder who sat down onto their sofa. He has still trembled because of the anger. But he sent a weak smile when he felt his brother’s arm on his skin.

Junsu couldn’t look at anybody, except of the floor or the green walls or Seungri’s back. The alpha stood in front of their window and gazed out. He crossed his arms. Junsu squeezed his eyes when the other omega started talking.

“I really don’t understand this, Seungri-yah!” he wanted to be nice but the omega did not understand and actually… neither Junsu himself didn’t understand.

He knew that Seungri-ah has feelings towards him and he was quite happy. Somewhere he loved him back… and Seungri was of course very brave. It’s quite sure Jaejoong has already realized his missing and Yoochun tries to calm him down.

“Jiyong-shi…” he was shy but somewhere he had to start.

The other stopped and looked at him.

“I am very sorry what happened and I am prepared to explain…”

“Don’t say anything, Junsu hyung!” he heard Seungri’s strong voice. “It was not your fault.”

“SEUNGRI!” Daesung jumped up from his spot and ran to the window.

He caught the maknae and turned Seungri toward him.

“Do you really not understand?!”

Seungri pushed his friend’s hand away.

“I understand, hyung but I knew this before I took him here. I am ready to fight against Yoochun or against this Jaejoong guy.”

“Then you are totally blind or sick… you really didn’t see how he treated Yunho and Changmin or Kangin.”

“I have to call up Yunho!” suddenly Junsu exclaimed.

Jiyong watched him with strict eyes.

“I want to know how Changmin is… or what happened…”

“What happened with your traitor friends?” Daesung bit and Junsu did a quick bow.

“Sorry, Daesung-shi… but I really didn’t want what happened in the pub. I’m living in their pack, yes… but I have different thoughts and I adored our little maknae… I have to know…” his tears appeared in the corner of his eyes and Seungri wanted to run to him and embracing the omega.

“Are you happy now…?” he hissed to Daesung and walked away.

Daesung just tiredly shook his head but he surprised when he saw GD who gave a phone to Junsu.

“Take this, hyung and go to my room. We’re sleeping there tonight… together.” he watched at Seungri.

His maknae stopped and cut a short smile.

Junsu bowed.

“Thank you, Jiyong-shi.” he whispered and ran into the room.

“I am very tired and I see you too.” the omega looked everybody. “As I mentioned, we will be there. I can’t let him sleeping with four alphas. Seungri, we discuss this tomorrow after my schedule. I have to promoting my new album and going into the Inkigayo… so let me sleep tonight. Good night, guys!”

“Leader, wait!” Taeyang jumped up.

He touched his brother’s arms and smelled him...he smelled his whole body. Jiyong gave a tired sigh.

“C’mon, Sol!”

“No, I have to do this!”

Top watched up in his agony and touched the alpha’s back.

“He is healthy. We watched the TV and ate our chips together. Then he went under the shower and took a long bath. It was the point when I called you up…”

Jiyong freed himself out from his brother’s embrace and shut the door behind him. Taeyang did a half smile.

“You little punk.” he shook his head and decided near his bed.  


	4. Minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho= changMIN +yunHO :3

” _Mother…”_

_“Where I am?” Changmin saw nothing just darkness._

_He didn’t feel his skin, his body… he couldn’t open or close his eyes but he felt he is in a good place. He felt some people who where important in his life before they dead. His two fathers visited him. His alpha father embraced him: “It is not your time, my little.” His omega father kissed his face and touched it: “Go home, my child. I’m so proud of you!” Then they vanished._

_“Wait…” he wanted to cry but the sound didn’t come out from his mouth._

_“Here is somebody who wants to speak with you, my little. We brought him to you!” his alpha father said._

_“Mother…”_

_“Are you again?!” Changmin was in despair because he knew the soul around him._

_Just he didn’t want to see him._

_“Don’t afraid, mommy… I will come back to you.”_

_“Why are you going away?” he cried. “Why can’t you stay with me…”_

_“Father would be angry. I can’t lose him. If I’m staying he loses you. He couldn’t live without you and he couldn’t forgive me.”_

_“No, it’s not right! He loves you. He waited you, too! I want to go and you stay here… please!”_

_“Mother… you could die for me. I love you, and because of it I have to come back. Trust in me: I will come back. If my real time come.”_

_“Your name… I’ve already chosen your name.”_

_“I know it. Thank you. Above they’re using your choice.”_

_“Who?”_

_“You don’t have to know them.”_

_“ **Minho** …”_

_“Yes, mother?” he asked and Changmin felt the strange soul so close to himself._

_“Do you like this name?”_

 

...“Changmin-ah, open your eyes! Changmin…”...

 

_Is he hearing Sungmin?!_

_“You have to go back, mother!” the soul commanded._

_“Answer me, please! And I go back!”_

_Somewhere he could feel the soul is smiling._

_“ **Minho** … it is a good choice for an alpha.”_

_Then he felt a push on his chest and opened his eyes._

“I said you have to watch out of him!” Jaejoong’s voice was sharp and crazy.

Yoochun stood beside him and looked into his face. His alpha has always shouted with him but he didn’t care. He was a man and a beta... he can bear it.

“I told you not bringing him with us.” he replied.

“This alpha… _Seungri_ … I will kill him.” Jaejoong hit the table and kicked into the poor object.

“Our plan now is almost success but this stupid mistake…”

Yoochun swallowed and cautiously walked to him. He touched Jaejoong’s shoulder and wanted embracing the alpha.

“Why did you want to kill Changmin? He had always been good to us.”

"You also kicked into his back." Jaejoong made a grimace.

He sighed up and looked into the beta’s eyes.

“I’ve already told you: I want my own pup. We need on him.”

“But… you…”

“I love _**you**_ , of course but I have to make an own pup because my blood is too precious and I don't want to waste it. It’s sad but you are a beta, _dear_. You can’t give this gift to me.”

Yoochun had to look away. What Jaejoong said it was like a kick in his stomach. He loved this man and wanted to become an omega because of him. Well, it was impossible.

“I loved Changmin. It was right, I didn’t lie but now you’re in my heart.”

“If you love me… why do you want a pup from another man?” Yoochun asked.

Jaejoong touched the beta’s face.

“I wanted revenge because they kicked out us. And I really need on the pup. Because of my blood he would be the strongest alpha of this world!”

“You killed their pup because of this plan?”

“Yes. I couldn’t wait until the birth.”

“Changmin stayed there with them.”

“I am not a doctor. They have to heal him first. Then we can fulfill our second plan.”

Yoochun gave him a short kiss.

 

“Changmin-ah…”

The omega opened his eyes and he saw a familiar face.

“ _Sung…min_?”

The mentioned person smiled and looked at Kyuhyun.

“Please, wake Yunho up and bring him here.”

Kyuhyun nodded and went away.

“Changmin, wake up please, you need to open your eyes.”

“I am here… Sung…”

“Don’t need to talk just rest. You had have a hard night, two hard nights and one hard day.” Sungmin sat on his side and wiped his face with wet towel.

“Yunho almost collapsed. I had to give him a strong sleeping pill. Actually, I was tricked him and he is now sleeping.”

“Thank you for thinking of him, too.”

“ _Changmin_ …” Sungmin started slowly.

“I know. I lost **_him_** , right?”

Sungmin looked away and pulled back his arm.

“Yes.” he whispered. “Kyuhyun wanted to kill every piece of furniture in this dorm when I told him. It was the moment when we need to give the sleeping pill to Yunho.”

“Kyuhyun…”

“I can call him if you want his company.”

Changmin touched Sungmin’s hand.

“I’m just afraid of you, Sungmin hyung.” he cut a short smile.

“Don’t do it. I’ve already accepted your odd relationship.” he shortly laughed and looked towards the door.

Kyuhyun held Yunho tight and they waited.

“I give you some time.” he stood up and walked out.

Kyuhyun watched after him and Changmin saw a little proud in his eyes.

“Changmin…” Yunho fell down onto the bed and squeezed the blanket.

Kyuhyun still swallowed his tears and stood like a rock behind Yunho.

“It’s okay, hyung” Changmin whispered and touched Yunho’s hand.

Yunho took his hand in both of his and kissed Changmin’s palm.

“I dreamed about him.” Changmin smiled.

“How was he?”

Kyuhyun cut a short smile and left the room. He needed on somebody else in this moment.

 

Sungmin went into his little room and fell on his comfortable blanket. He closed his eyes and took deep breath. He hasn’t sleep since two nights… Suddenly he felt a nice touch on his face.

“You have to be there, Kyu-ah.” he said without looking up.

“I think I have to be here.”Kyuhyun answered and leaned down.

He pulled Sungmin’s face towards him and gave him a soft kiss.


	5. What Jaejoong wants

Junsu was sitting on Jiyong’s bed and the phone was in his hand. He has tried to talk with Yunho yesterday but he didn’t pick up the phone. Jiyong went into the Inkigayo and left him with the other members. Seungri hasn't tried to go into the room, still.

Junsu leaned on the wall and buried his face in his hands. Why is he here? He has to go home and tell Jaejoong that everything was his fault. He stays because he felt sorry towards Seungri?! The poor guy always wanted him the best.

“Junsu-shi?” a weak voice came from the half opened door.

Junsu looked up and tried smiling.

“Are you crying?” Seungri asked when he saw the omega wiping his face.

“No, just something went into my eyes.”

“Are you worried about Changmin?” Seungri sat on the side of the bed and touched Junsu’s knee. “Are you good friends, right?”

Junsu shook his head.

“He was my group mate and my maknae. He really loved teasing me…” he laughed up when the old memories came back.

 

_“Xiah is my religion! Xiahnism…”_

_“You are the winner!”_

_YES!”_

He smiled… this was his favorite memory, when everything was all right and they were pups.

“Junsu hyung…”

“Don’t call me that! I am not your hyung…” Junsu sighed.

“Sorry. I’m trying my best just I don’t know how…”

“You are dead.” Junsu said and the blood has frozen in Seungri’s veins. “Don’t matter how much I love you or how much you love me, Jaejoong will be the winner, and you will be dead.”

Seungri caught Junsu’s neck and looked seriously.

“ **I will be not dead**! I am better than you imagine! I am better than Jiyong or the others here imagine!”

“They know you. What Daesung-ah said yesterday…”

“Don’t worry about it! He likes teasing me… always, as Changmin did with you.”

“You are stubborn and hot-headed…”

“ ** _You are beautiful_**!”

Seungri stole a kiss.

Junsu had to embrace him and the alpha held him tight. The omega started crying.

“Everything will be all right…” Seungri whispered and held him stronger.

 

Top waited in his car in the parking of the Inkigayo building. He was here because of Jiyong. He had to go with him. If Jaejoong finds out what happened, Jiyong will be the first target. Everybody knew he is the main omega of the pack and the leader of the group. Top has to protect him!

Their omega’s behavior was not the usual. He acted as an alpha in front of other werewolves because he liked his younger brother and wanted protect him. Everybody knew he is an omega but the strange alphas very respected him. He was a popular song writer and dancer and rapper… lot of alphas wanted to work with him or wanted him as a lover... Top felt a little jealousy… NO… big jealousy and wanted to wipe away these guys.

 “ _I’m finished…”_ Jiyong sent a text.

‘Then it’s my turn.’ Top thought and got out of the car.

He walked to the elevator but suddenly stopped… and smiled.

“Why are you hiding yourself, Jaejoong hyung?” he turned towards a big black Mercedes.

The mentioned alpha got out and cautiously closed the door. He wore white suit without T-shirt. He would have been sexy if he hadn’t been the most dangerous alpha in South Korea. His face was angelic but Top knew him very well.

“I have a meeting with your _leader_ , Seunghyun-ah.”

“He is the leader of the group. The main alpha of the pack is Taeyang.”

“Oh, come on, Seunghyun! Everybody knows Jiyong-shi is your real leader.”

“He…”

“Are you worried about him?” Jaejoong asked cautiously. “Hm, well, I didn’t know you have feelings towards him…”

“HE HAS NO FEELINGS TOWARDS ME, JAEJOONG HYUNG!” Jiyong said loudly from the elevator door.

“Ah, we have a good day, Jiyong-shi, haven’t we?”

“What do you want, hyung?” Jiyong walked to them without any fear.

His bag hanged down from his right shoulder and his long hair was black and silver tonight. Top swallowed when he watched this fearless omega…

“You have something in your pack, which is mine.” Jaejoong replied and touched Jiyong’s long hair.

Jiyong sighed as if he would be negligent.

“He has his own life. He can go back to you if he wants. I won’t hold him back.”

“Oh, I’m not worrying about you, Jiyong-shi. I want to deal with this Seungri guy…”

“You don’t have any business with him.” Jiyong stepped one back.

Jaejoong has already been in his face and this distance was rather annoying. Top wanted jumping beside Jiyong but he held himself back.

“Do you think he wants fighting?” Jaejoong asked.

“Why is Junsu so important to you? He is not your lover or anything. He is just your omega. You could give him a little space…”

Jaejoong suddenly grabbed the omega’s black T-shirt and pulled him up.

“He is my cousin, you little freak! GIVE HIM BACK!” he shouted.

Top jumped there.

“STOP!” Jiyong looked at the alpha.

Top obeyed but sent an angry look to Jaejoong. His chest went up and down…

“You could kill me in this moment... right, Seunghyun-ah?” Jaejoong laughed evilly but looked back at Jiyong and let the omega.

“I don’t fight with you, GD… you won’t be enough good.”

“Why are you so sure of this?” the omega hissed.

“G-Dragon… it’s enough!” Top touched his arm and Jiyong sighed up.

“I have a deal: if you send Junsu back, I won’t attack Seungri and kill him.”

“I know what you have done with Choikang Changmin last night. Why should I send this omega back to you?”

Jaejoong wanted to hit him but held himself.

“He is my family. The beta and he are my life.”

“Then… you have to call him back. I won’t say him anything.”

“He loves this guy… now he can’t see clearly.”

“It’s your problem, hyung.”

“I have a message for him: _Go back or I want to fight against your alpha, tomorrow night, at three_!”

Jiyong nodded. Jaejoong went back to his car and drove away.

Top touched right off Jiyong. The omega had to look up at the ceiling and his bag fell onto the floor.

“You were great!” Top embraced him. “Don’t worry.” he held Jiyong’s neck and kissed his face.

“He is so strong, hyung! _Seungri will_ …”

“Sshhh…”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Numbers what I'm listening when I'm writing:  
> TVXQ - Sweat (pub scene)  
> BIG BANG - Fantastic baby (GD's scenes)  
> G-DRAGON - Crooked (Plans chapter) 
> 
> If you want, try the numbers out when you're reading... :D

Jiyong thoughts were somewhere else and he watched out from the window. When Top parked the car and they've arrived home, the omega immediately called the others. They sat around the big kitchen table. Junsu was there, too.

“After my program Jaejoong has visited me.” Jiyong started and grabbed one mineral water from the fridge.

The cold water was good for him. Taeyang eyes widened.

“Did he hurt you?”

“I would have killed him before…” Top watched up at the alpha who nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Welcome…”

“Okay, back to the object!” Jiyong clapped and pulled everybody’s attention back.

“He has sent a message for you, Seungri-ah.”

The alpha looked at him and Junsu stood up slowly.

“He wants a fight, right?"

“Yes, Junsu hyung.” Jiyong nodded and sighed. “I can’t allow this…”

“I also want fight!” Seungri jumped up.

He was angry.

“Don’t be stupid, you can’t win alone.” Daesung burst out in laughing. “You've lost against me in the previous month, remember.”

“It was not a fair game! You tricked me on that roof…”

Daesung sighed and watched Taeyang. The guy was not very happy.

“Do you have a plan?” he looked at his brother who nodded.

“Give me the phone!”

 

Changmin slept when Yunho closed the door behind him. He went into the Suju kitchen where the guys were waiting.

“How is he?” Siwon was the first who asked about him.

Heechul let go the alpha’s arm and stood up. Yunho was tired and sat down.

“He is very well, a little sad but he manages well the incident.”

Heechul smiled.

“You can still have pups... lots of pups.”

Yunho nodded.

“I’m just happy that he lives. I don’t know… “

“Hey, it’s okay, Yunho hyung.” Siwon went there and squeezed his shoulder.

“Junsu had called you yesterday!” Heechul suddenly jumped up and gave back his phone.

“Ah, I have slept.” Yunho watched his iphone, which was lying in front of him. “Maybe he wanted asking about Min.” Yunho wondered.

Suddenly the phone started ringing again. Yunho was frightened by the sound but picked up. Siwon and Heechul wanted to know who speaks at the end of the phone because Yunho was excited. He waved to Siwon who right off knew his task and went to Kangin. Heechul didn’t say a word but he crossed his arms and waited.

Some minutes later Siwon came back with Kangin, Donghae, Yesung, Shindong and Kyuhyun.

“What?” Kangin asked and Yunho smiled up.

“G-Dragon called us… his maknae - who stole Junsu – will fight against Jae.”

“G-Dragon? The main omega…”

“He is the main omega and the leader of the Big Bang.” Yunho nodded. “He doesn’t want to let Seungri fighting alone, so he asked our help.”

“We will help, won’t we?” Donghae looked at Kangin.

This alpha was a little hyperactive and he always likes to be in the middle of the hard situations, anyway… Hyukjae treated him well. Kangin watched Yunho’s face seriously.

“What do you think, Jung?”

Yunho smiled. Kangin never calls him ‘Jung’ just before battles. It was a little game between the two main alphas.

“Go for it!” Yunho replied and Donghae punched the air.

“YES!”

 

On the next night Jaejoong was alone on a roof and watched the black sky. The stars were beautiful tonight and many thoughts swirling in his head. His white suit was dirty because he sat down on the sordid brick. He felt the warm summer wind around his naked chest and closed his eyes.

The voice in his head immediately came back and pulled him on the ground.

_“Remember! I have to do this! They are our enemies… Don’t hesitate now... when I almost finished our plan!”_

Jaejoong stood up and he clenched his fist.

“Yes… I have to do this.” he said out loudly.

“Hyung? Who were you talking to?” Yoochun has arrived and watched Jaejoong.

“I’m not talking to anyone, Chun.” he answered quickly and smiled up.

“Do you know your task, don’t you?”

The beta nodded.

“Jae… may I say something?”

“I hate this question. Ask what you want!”

Yoochun gulped.

“I… I am scared a little bit. Break into the Suju dorm and steal something… it is…” his voice trembled.

Jaejoong sighed. He is already tired of this.

“Go, you won’t have much time!” he commanded and Yoochun did what he said.

 

Jiyong gazed out. He crossed his arms and didn’t notice when his brother closed his door. They were alone. He didn’t look at Taeyang who wore black leathers and black pullover.

“GD… I want you to stay here.”

“You know it won’t work.”

Taeyang nodded.

“I just tried. I love you so much and I hate you have to be there.”

Jiyong turned his head towards him and smiled.

“A good leader is always going where the pack goes.”

“After our fathers had died… I decided I have to protect you. No matter what happens, you have to live because of me.”

“Are you not a little selfish, hm?”

“Little…” Taeyang embraced him and they gazed out together.

“I am the older.”

“I know…” Taeyang mumbled and kissed the omega’s hair.

 

 

 

 


	7. Too easy

Yoochun watched up at the flat. It was in the last storey of a high building. He has hidden himself and waited for the good moment. He had got perfect ears and eyesight. In the dorm the Suju pack and Yunho talked the plan. Changmin wasn’t thrilled with the idea of whether they wanted him to stay here.

“I want to look into his eyes! He killed…”

Yunho grabbed the omega by his arms.

“You are still not strong, baby. You will stay here. It’s not an issue but my order.”

They fought in their guest room and Leeteuk sighed in front of their door and sent a tired smile to the others.

“Are you playing the big alpha?! I am healthy and I want asking him _‘Why?’_ …”

Actually, his belly was all right but he lost too much blood and he was weak because of the sleeping. His face was pale, too and Yunho could not allow this!

“I will be better in the fight if you’re not around me, Min!” he had to be hard.

Changmin stopped and his beautiful eyes were flashed.

“Don’t look at me like this!” Yunho shook his head.

“How...?”

“Like this… ‘ _do what I want or I will kill you_ ’ glance!”

“Maybe should I be gentle?”

“You’re stupid!” Yunho bit and shut the door behind him. “I’M GONE!” he shouted back to Changmin.

The omega hissed and plopped down on the bed.

“OK! HAVE A GOOD FIGHT!”

Yunho kicked into the door but he immediately regretted. He heard Changmin’s crying when he picked up his coat.

“It’s your luck that I love you so much.” the alpha mumbled and left the flat.

 

Yoochun smiled when he saw the guys leaving the dorm.

‘ _Yes, yes... just leave him alone._ ’ he thought happily and stepped out to the light.

 

Changmin was home alone and after five minutes he has opened his door and sat in front of the TV. He didn’t watch it just gazed at the blank screen.

‘ _They really left me here!_ ’ he thought and kicked into the table.

“OUCH! Damn… Don’t you dare die U-Know Yunho… without me!”

 

Jiyong and the Big Bang left their dorm at two o’clock. The night was clear and warm and Taeyang ran beside his brother.

“Where are we running, bro?”

“Where the Suju and TVXQ go, we have a date place and I hope we’re arriving before Jaejoong.”

Taeyang nodded.

“GD…” Top jumped near him. “Don’t be too…”

“I will fight, _Seunghyun_! I said this before…”

Taeyang made a grimace when he heard his brother. GD used their friends name as if… NO! ‘They couldn’t be…’ he shook his head and let the idea.

“I wanted to say: _Don’t be too kind with this guy_!”

Jiyong sent a short smile to him.

“I’m not planning.”

They jumped on the roof and waited. Junsu came with them and he hoped Jaejoong changed his mind. He caught tight Seungri’s coat and didn’t let him away. The alpha looked around. The roof was somewhere in central Seoul and seemed it is a new building. Anyway, it was enough high.... like a skyscraper.

“Guys… If this Jaejoong guy kicks me out I will be a Skywalker…” he tried to be funny and laughed but the answer was a punch on his head... by Daesung.

 

“This good spirit: typical Big Bang.” Kangin welcomed them when he plopped on the roof.

Yunho arrived beside him and their pack was behind these two.

“Kim Youngwoon hyung… Welcome you!” GD stepped out and bowed.

“G-Dragon… “

“Khm… Kwon Jiyong!” Leeteuk helped him out but Kangin sent a killer glance.

“I know, honey!”  

GD laughed a little because of the scene.

“Welcome you, too… Park Jungsoo hyung.” he bowed again and so did Leeteuk, too.

“Good to see you, guys!” Seungri waved to the pack and the Suju burst out in laughing.

“He is the victim.” GD pointed towards Seungri and Kangin did a short smile.

“He is very young. I feel sorry of him.”

“I…” Seungri wanted to start but Jaejoong has arrived in this moment.

Yunho winced at the sight of him… and shifted as the whole alphas. The omegas were ready to fight and went behind the alphas.

 

Yoochun perfected his task. Now he had to call up his alpha. When Changmin saw him in the dorm, he couldn’t do anything just gulped and stepped back. His nails and teeth were right off out but against a beta, well… alone it was not so easy for an omega. Yoochun didn’t believe that was so easy! An alpha was even there!

‘Stupid SUJU!’ he laughed in his head.

Changmin attacked him and wanted to run away. He cut Yoocun's face with his nail and his blood ran down on the beta's face.

"You... little... bastard!"

Yoochun was smarter. He strongly grabbed him and covered his mouth with a towel. Changmin wanted to free himself but soon after he has fainted in Yoochun’s arms.

“Good boy!” the beta sighed and picked him up on his back.

He held the omega by his knees.

“Damn it!” he hit his own forehead and dropped Changmin down.

He has almost forgotten the phone! He had to steal Changmin’s phone… he had had no idea why but took it into his pocket. Before he left the dorm he has sent a text to Jaejoong. Then he teleported with Changmin.

 

Jaejoong’s phone was vibrating. It was the sign! The alpha didn’t show this out and walked towards his enemies.

“Good night, guys!” he growled and started running to Seungri.

The guy pushed away Junsu who fell onto the floor. Jaejoong smiled:

“TOO EASY… **TOO EASY FOR ME**!” he shouted and changed his target.

Junsu tried to run away but has had no time. Jaejoong grabbed and embraced him... and jumped down into the deep.

“NO!” Seungri wanted shouting and ran to the edge of the roof but when watched down, Jaejoong and Junsu have already vanished.

 

 

 

 


	8. Somewhere in Korea

Jaejoong reached their meeting point and jumped behind Yoochun. They were far away from Seoul and Changmin has almost fallen down from the beta’s back.

“He will be the mother of my pup. Hold him better!” Jaejoong commanded.

He turned away and didn’t see Yoochun’s face. The beta caught Changmin’s hand and held him stronger but cursed the omega… in his thoughts. Jaejoong dropped Junsu on the ground.

“You overacted your role, Junsu-yah.” he growled above the omega.

Junsu gulped and looked at Yoochun. The beta sent a nice smile to him. He really liked Junsu and felt sorry for the guy. The omega slowly stood up and wiped his hands.

“Jae… I didn’t act… I…”

“I don’t want hearing more… or I will think you betrayed us!”

His face was too close and Junsu had to look away.

“No… no… I just…”

“No more ‘ ** _just’_**! Come… we have to go home. WAIT!” he lifted his hands.

“Yoochun, did you bring _that thing_ to me?”

“I’ve sent the text with it. Here…” he grabbed the black Galaxy and Jaejoong did a long smile.

“Oh, yes!” his eyes were white.

“Can I ask why it is important?”

While they spoke Junsu trembled and stepped one back… two back… three back…

“Ouch…” he shouted and fell down again.

Jae looked at him angrily.

“Watch out!” Yoochun mouthed.

“Come… I will explain when we are home.” Jae sighed and continued the road.

 

In the dorm Yunho wanted to kill every object along with Kyuhyun.

“WE DIDN’T KNOW IT IS JUST A STUPID DISTRACTION!” Sungmin shouted with them. “CALM DOWN!” he had to catch his alpha’s arm. “KYUHYUN! You’re scaring me…” he was close to the crying and Kyuhyun calmed down because of he felt Sungmin’s trembling.

“Sorry, dear… sorry!” he embraced the omega who cried away himself in his arms.

“Sometimes I have to think you love **him** more!” he whispered and swallowed his tears.

“Sorry… you are the most important thing in my life… sorry!” Kyuhyun kissed his hair and held Sungmin tighter.

Yunho sat down and gazed the floor.

“Sorry Sungmin...” he agreed with Kyuhyun and wiped his sweaty forehead.

The other members were whiter and everybody sat on something… or in somebody’s lap. Big Bang accompanied them home and the dorm was less than ever before.

“We did a big mistake… it shows how young and inexperienced we are. It would never have happened with our seniors.” Kangin said to the wall. He didn’t want to look away and see Yunho.

Seungri sat close to the TVXQ alpha and embraced a pillow. He was a wreck. They are shipping in the same boat.

“We don’t even know where to start.” Heechul hit his own thigh and crossed his hands.

Siwon sat like Rodin’s Thinker near his omega and didn’t say a word until…

“Yoochun also stole his phone, too.”

“Maybe it was in Changmin's pocket, Siwon.” Kangin waved but Yunho looked up.

“It was on the table, near mine. I had put it on because I didn’t want any annoying sound in the room.”

Kangin was scratching his nose while sighed.

“Maybe we can try a call.”

 

Junsu stood above _him_ and touched _his_ forehead. The omega’s curly hair was messy and lying on the white pillow.

‘ _You have to pull down his clothes… all… and toss in the trash!_ ’ Jaejoong commanded and Junsu like a good dog slave obeyed.

He changed Changmin’s clothes and waited his awakening. He touched one curly lock of hair and pulled it away… Changmin opened his eyes.

“Hi!” Junsu whispered.

Changmin sat up and looked around. He was nervous.

“I’m not bad. You don’t have to fear of me.” Junsu touched his right arm and Changmin nodded.

“Where I am?”

“In our house, in _Pyongyang_ …”

" **PYONGYANG**?! It is the other part of Korea!”

“We were running all night but for a werewolf... this distance is nothing.”

“You don’t have to introduce our species to me…”

Junsu sighed.

“Where are my clothes?” Changmin discovered the changes.

Junsu pointed towards the window.

“There out is a dustbin…”

“… and my things are there, aren’t they?” Changmin hissed and hit his sheets.

“I’m going back to Yunho... **now**!” he got up and... he couldn’t do what he wanted.

He could walk but a long chain was on his two ankles, which connected to the floor.

“ _What_?!”

“He did this. Well, Yoochun but Jaejoong ordered. He wants something from you.” Junsu walked to him and wanted to approach the younger man.

“Don’t come closer, please!” Changmin lifted his hands in front of himself.

“You don’t have to defend yourself from me. I don’t want hurting you.”

Junsu said and stood in front of Changmin like an innocent pup and wanted crying.

“Great!” Changmin sighed and crossed his hands.

 

 

                                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night I've got a little heartattack because the Ao3 made something in the database and I thought I lost my works... after one hour I was happy again XD
> 
> Yes, I wrote the right city name: what I want in North Korea?! Well, this country will give some surprise... ;-)


	9. Our common main enemy

If Seoul and South Korea were the place where werewolves could easily live then North Korea was a paradise. After the disunion of the country werewolves have moved to North because there was not too much problem. They could eat from the human people and they could be in the inner politic. In one word: the country belonged to the werewolves and the humans were on the third place. On the streets... werewolves were moving in their second alpha and the people didn’t notice anything. Actually, not too much people walked on the streets. They were under control and they were afraid.

Changmin who sat in despair on his bed didn’t know about these things. He was thinking on the whole day without Junsu’s visiting and didn’t imagine why Jaejoong had to move in the capital city of North. He didn’t know about the horror, which there was out. He wanted to cry after lunch because the little food what he got, was not enough. The water was dirty and disgusting. His room was quite sticky and dirty and he was cold because of the humid air. The room’s walls were moldy behind the big retro furniture. Changmin couldn’t imagine that Jaejoong, Junsu or Yoochun can live like this.

Outside Junsu has closed their little fridge in the kitchen and cautiously sat near the beta. Yoochun didn’t look at the omega who touched his shoulder.

“Hey… are you all right?”

Yoochun shrugged.

“Seem I to?”

Junsu smiled.

“You know, perhaps he would forget his stupid idea if he would know about your new capability.”

Yoochun growled but it was nice and he smiled at the omega.

“It is new and I guess he really wants that pup from Changmin. My blood wouldn’t be as good as Changmin’s. I am just a beta…”

He stood up and walked slowly to window. Junsu made a grimace. He really wanted to punch Jaejoong.

“He said Changmin’s phone is a treasure because of the lots of numbers… He owns our main enemy… _common enemy_ ’s phone number, too.”

“… **_our common main enemy_**?”

“… the common main enemy of SM Family… who owns the whole pack.” Yoochun pointed out and Junsu immediately understood.

“Ah… if Lee Soon Man will call him up, Jaejoong’s men can easily search his hiding place. That bastard never shows himself. Jaejoong wants to kill him, you know. If a main omega and a main alpha have a pup, the blood is more precious and if the pup is an alpha he gets all of the power… his parents all power. He will be a very, very strong alpha, am I right?”

“That’s because my blood is not good.” Yoochun sighed.

“I don’t understand something… Yunho was a main alpha, too… why?”

“Jaejoong wants to kill Lee Soon Man with his own blood. He hates and he will hate this guy, actually along with the other werewolves who are working under his arms.”

Junsu looked at the floor. He remembered the day when some men beat Changmin. The dogs of Lee Soon Man did this. _This man was insane and disgusting_ …

 

“Yunho, we have to call up _Tablo_ , at first.” Jiyong stood in front of the alpha who held his Iphone.

“ _Tablo_?!” Kangin asked instead of him.

“He is our senior, I know… but he has a very good research station in his home. He and his wife could help us… and there is one advantage!”

Kangin was curious.

“Your SM bastard won’t know about Changmin’s disappearance.

"He will know about what happened. We have a schedule..." Yunho said quietly with sad face but Leeteuk caught his arm.

“ ** _Tablo_** …? That guy is odd.” the omega interjected and Top smiled awkwardly.

“We know… he really likes his little daughter but I can say you: he is the only number one if you want the best.”

“How could he help in Changmin’s case?”

“Changmin has a phone number, right?”

“Yes, but the card is in the phone.”

“It is ok.” Jiyong replied shortly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm speaking not against Lee Soo-man!!! It's just a fic-story!!!  
> But it's right that I don't like the SM Ent... I like the SM Family!


	10. Tablo and the 'Distraction team'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know Tablo or the Running Man, wiki is your help! ;-)

”It was the best that you came in my home!” Tablo looked at Jiyong.

The members and the others stood in his living room. Haru, his cute daughter caught into GD’s arm and she hung there like a monkey. Top smiled when he watched the scene but Taeyang hit his back.

“Don’t think that I’ve forgotten how he looks at you, hyung!” Taeyang whispered and Top gulped.

Yunho was close to Tablo and looked carefully. He and the Suju felt themselves uncomfortable in one YG senior’s home but tried to not show this out.

“Thanks your time, hyung!” Kangin addressed Tablo who nodded.

“No problem, guys. Actually I like your music.” he smiled and pushed a button on his watch.

At the same time a door has opened from the white wall.

“Whoa…” Seungri stepped one back.

Tablo was happy.

“It is my _secret garden_ , guys. Come in! Haru, dear, could you stay here and play still mommy comes back?”

Haru was not so happy because she had to let go uncle GD’s arm but did what her father said.

The guys have entered and followed Tablo who went down on a short staircase. The road was winding and futuristic because of the walls, which were from metal.

“We are under my flat.” Tablo explained and pressed some buttons near a new door.

“Password!” woman-voiced computer gave the order.  

“ _김수한무_ _거북이와_ _두루미_

 _삼천갑자_ _동방삭_

 _치치카포_ _사리사리센타_

 _워리워리_ _새프리카_

 _무두셀라_ _구름이_

 _허리케인_ _담벼락_

 _서생원에_ _고양이_ _바둑이는_ _돌돌이_ _“_

Tablo sighed at the end and turned to the guys.

“My wife’s choice…” his face was red.

“Now we already know why you’ve called this place “Secret Garden”.” Daesung wanted to laugh but held himself.

The thick door opened and a huge computer waited them inside.

“This is our lab. Haru is not allowed to enter here till she will be adult.” Tablo explained and sat in front of his personal computer. “The other belongs to my wife. So, tell me about the problem… properly.”

Jiyong told the whole story. Tablo was impressed and nodding while GD spoke. At the end he snorted.

“Weeeell, it is a wonderful story… I’m so sorry your pup, Yunho-ah!” he quickly sucked back his words.

Yunho waved.

“Just find Changmin, please.”

“I need on his phone number.” he turned back to his computer and wrote in what Yunho said.

“How much time…” Taeyang started but Tablo wanted silent.

“Just a few second but I have to scanning the monitor.”

Taeyang didn’t understand.

“My brain and my computer had mentally connected. She does the numeric part of the work and when she finished and found the phone I can see into the place and checking the searching person’s soul. We can see if it was a trap or the person is really there.”

“Holy Jesus… is really cool!” Seungri and Donghae were amazed.

“Is it only working with phones?” Leeteuk asked and Tablo shook his head.

“No.” he replied shortly.

“You would be dead in the medieval ages, man. Without computer and phone…” Kangin laughed.

“I can do it with clothes or other things… just we have to use the most wanted person’s thing.” Tablo interjected. “In our modern world everybody has phone… almost everybody. If he were a child or a person without his phone… I should use a picture... and we would sit in my living room… for hours.”

“So, the computer is helping you lowering the searching time?”

“Yes.”

The guys were amazed and after some seconds Tablo exclaimed.

“I’ve found him!” he was glad and pulled Yunho closer.

“Where is he?”

“He is in North Korea… in Pyongyang. The searching time was longer with some seconds. I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? It was just five minutes, man.” Kangin dropped his jaw and nodded approvingly.

“Why are they hiding in Pyongyang?” Yunho asked and looked at Tablo who shrugged.

“I’ve heard that place is rather dangerous… the werewolves… **_wild_** werewolves admire that country because of the closed politic. They can do what they want with the humans. They eat from them and the barbed wire border just helps their packs. In the North-Korean army most soldiers are werewolves and if this Jaejoong guy is as powerful as you told me… perhaps... he has lots of werewolf’ allies in the government. But it is just my opinion, Guys.” Tablo said.

Kangin thought over what Tablo said. He walked up and down and Yunho was confused, too.

“How could we go there?” Heechul asked suddenly.

“… maybe we have some friends who are good in the ‘hide and seek’ game?” Tablo mentioned.

“Hm… and they are very fast.” Daesung’s eyes brightened up.

 

“NO WAY! I say ‘ **no way** ’ that I will step over that barbed wire!”

“Please, _Haha_ hyung!” Daesung begged by the man’s legs. “It would be a big help for us.”

“It would be suicide. I am not a crazy werewolf, young man!” Haha answered and he crossed his arms.

Giraffe looked at GD and the others. He was wringing his hands.

“Maybe, we can help, Haha…”

“Say to Impala! He is the weakest link!”

Impala gulped and shifted.

“We will help!” the main alpha ordered.

“WHAT?! Jae-suk, are you out of your damned mind?” Haha jumped up and rushed there and shook his main alpha's shoulder… or wanted to shake.

“Thank you, Grasshopper!” Kangin nodded.

“We like Changmin who caught Yunho very well in that episode, remember guys?”

“We like him together with Yunho-ah, right?” Jihyo embraced Yunho and smiled at her alpha.

“I didn’t like that alarm music… but I’m also with you, Guys!” Jongkook squeezed Yunho’s shoulder.

“Oh, man… it’s decided!” Haha sat back in his own despair and fanned himself with his hand.

Yunho, Kangin and Tablo told what will be their task.

 

_The Running Man pack has to go to the border and step it over._

_They have to divert the attention of the soldiers… until Ace with her special power can hide…_

_... after the guys have vanished she can call Yunho and the others. After they are in North-Korea the Running Man pack can run home…_

 

“Is it the plan?” Haha asked and looked at Kangin who nodded.

“So, we are the 'Distraction-team'?” Jongkook smiled.

“Yes, Tiger… and thanks you all, without you… we couldn’t enter in North Korea... just with fight.” Jiyong bowed and Haha hit his back.

“No problem, you punks.”

“What is the time when we have to start?”

“Tomorrow midnight is okay?” Kangin looked at them and Grasshopper nodded.

“We will be there!”

 

_Changmin looked into Jaejoong’s eyes. The alpha stood at the end of his bed and started to unbutton his black shirt. He dropped it onto the dirty ground and pulled himself over the omega. Changmin tried to escape and kicked Jaejoong with two legs…_

Yunho woke up. He sweated and shifted uncomfortably in his bed.

‘It was just a nightmare… a stupid nightmare!’ he was telling to himself and sat up.

He was trembling and had to get up from the bed. He looked out from the window and embraced himself.

“Changmin…” he said loudly and clenched his wrists.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tablo's password was from the Secret Garden series. The verse of Kim Joowon. :3  
> (I just hope I wrote the good sentence... XD)


	11. Before the night falls

Kangin and Leeteuk woke up early on that day. Leeteuk shifted in the bed and the alpha caressed his face.

“I love you.” Kangin said with lot of emotion and Leeteuk gave him a soft kiss.

“Watch out there! I want you by my side again!”

“Yes, _MyOmega_!” Kangin laughed and pulled the man closer.

“You will be the boss here, till we come back.”

“I know. You will be proud of me.”

“I am proud of you… _love_!” Kangin touched his cheek and embraced him tightly.

 

Hyukjae had arrived back yesterday from his parents home and he had to go with the pack to North. It was Kangin’s order. He was the best fighter in hand to hand combat between the omegas and alphas, his kicks were the hardest…

“I hate the fact you are better in fight.” Donghae embraced his torso and kissing his back of neck.

They rose up and sat on the side of their bed.  

“I am better in dog fight… don’t worry, _honey_. You are better in running, chasing and don’t forget your special powers, which I didn’t get…”

“Okay, okay, you won.” Donghae whispered and pulled away the omega’s blond hair.

He wanted to bite his lover before they go.

 

Sungmin yawned and turned towards Kyuhyun. The alpha has already risen up just he feigned the sleeping man. Sungmin smiled and leaned to his mouth… and licked his alpha’s lower lip. Suddenly Kyuhyun opened his eyes and caught Sungmin into a strong embrace. They were rolling and when Kyuhyun finished… Sungmin was under his weight and touched the alpha’s hair.

Kyuhyun caught his hand and kissed it.

“Stay always by my side… always, did you understand?” Kyuhyun whispered and held him tight.

The omega nodded and smiled.

“I am the happiest alpha in this world.” Kyuhyun sighed and kissed his omega.

Sungmin moaned.

“It will be the best if we keep our little surprise in secret… till the end.”

“Kangin will be mad but I agree with you. It’s enough that I know… I will protect _**you**_ , promise!” he said and leaned to the omega’s belly and kissed it.

“I love **you** … and _you_!” he kissed him twice.

 

Kangin stood in the kitchen when Heechul and Siwon have appeared. Heechul wore his _Tom &Jerry_ jammies and Siwon did a huge yawning.

“It could be a long night, Guys…” Kangin noted between two pieces of ham and burst out in laughing when he watched up at the omega’s long black hair. It was totally messy and stood everywhere. Siwon was the same… without gel and make-up the alpha looked like an alien.

Heechul showed a short smile and sat down. He leaned his head on the table and whined:

“I am sooo tired…” he mumbled and Siwon made two tea.

“It was your fault.” the alpha glanced at Kangin who snorted.

“ _My fault_ …?”

Heechul nodded and his elbow was on the table.

“He is right… **your** night was too long. We could hear everything.”

“Ah, yes?” Kangin smiled into his coffee and his face was red but somewhere... he felt proud inside. “Was it fascinating?”

Heechul got his tea and drank it up.

“ _No_ … we couldn’t sleep and the alpha came out from Siwon.”

Siwon kissed his omega’s crown.

“He liked it.” he mouthed with long smile on his face and Kangin laughed into his coffee.

“Guys, where is Yunho-ah? Did you see him?” Leeteuk asked worriedly when rushed into the kitchen.

“He is in the guest room, isn’t he?” Heechul looked at Siwon who shrugged.

“No, I have already been there and the room is empty.”

In this moment they heard the door.

“I am here!” Yunho shouted from the hall and kicked down his shoes.

“Where were you?” Kangin asked with curious face.

Yunho frowned.

“Sorry, I had slept home… into our flat. I had to feel his scent.” he answered with very sad face.

Leeteuk had to embracing him.

“You poor one… sorry if the noises…”

“No… I just really miss him and I’m worried about him.”

 

Jaejoong stood in front of Changmin’s door and waited. He wanted to knock but it seemed stupid idea. He was here the boss and it had to happen! Changmin glanced at him when he noticed the alpha in his room. He was in his thoughts and didn’t hear the opening door.

“Finally, we’re here, Changmin-ah. I’m really waited this moment.”

Changmin wanted to pull himself away but the wall prevented him. He looked at Jaejoong with hatred on his face.

“You are more beautiful… than the last time we met, your hatred eyes telling everything.”

“What do you want from me? Junsu told me... something…”

“Oh, he mentioned... maybe my plan?”

“No…”

Jaejoong growled and Changmin winced.

“I want my successor. You can give this precious gift to me.”

Changmin wanted to run away. He jumped up and approached the door and opened it. His chains pulled him back and he cried because of the pain. He fell down onto the ground and Jaejoong was right off beside him and shut the door. He crouched in front of the chain and took the long metal into his arms. He started pulling to himself and Changmin had to follow it. He didn’t want to go closer and fought but Jaejoong enjoyed the game and he was way stronger. When he held the last link Changmin panted into his face and spat him down. Jaejoong’s hand suddenly snapped on his face and the omega fell back on the floor.

“You’re insane!” Changmin shouted. “How could you think that I give your wish? You brought me here by force; you separated me from _him_ and the most important: **YOU** had killed my child!”

“It had to happen, _dear_ … now... I take what I want.” he replied shortly and lifted the omega into his arms.

Changmin pushed him away but he held him in a strong embrace. The alpha dropped him down onto the bed and pulled himself over Changmin. The omega kicked him with two legs; hit him with two arms and accidentally cut Jaejoong’s face with his claws. _He shifted_... and Jaejoong was not so happy; he pushed Changmin down.

“STOP IT! Do you want me in my second alpha form?” he shouted because of the anger and held Changmin by his jaw. “I can shift if you wish!” he continued and started the shifting.

Changmin started crying when he saw Jaejoong’s huge second form above him. The alpha was heavier and more muscles appeared on his biceps... and on his abdomen. His teeth seemed sharper and longer and his claws cut into Changmin’s soft skin. The omega screamed and Jaejoong finished but remained in his second form.

“Well, Changminnie… the game begins from now on.”  he spat and leaned down into the omega’s neck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Jaejoong's weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hm... Jae... well... XDXDXD

_Changmin_ _didn’t want to live. He wanted forgetting. He was lying on his dirty bed and he felt the whole world died around him. He squeezed his blanket and the tears fell down on the cotton sheets. He didn’t want to remember…_

 

Jaejoong leaned down into his neck and bit into the sweet flesh. Somewhere he heard Changmin’s screaming but his second alpha form liked the rough game. Changmin was still kicking him and Jaejoong had to tie the omega’s hands.

“You’re beautiful when you’re struggling… but I have enough.” he licked the omega’s lips and cut up Changmin’s blue top with his claw.

When the clothes fell down on the bed, Jaejoong could see Changmin’s wonderful abs.

“Wow, you are really an adult Minnie. These muscles… such a fantastic work!” he whispered and licked them.

He also played with his teeth. Changmin cried and didn’t let himself to enjoy Jaejoong’s treating.

“ _Yunho_ …” he whispered between two kisses.

The alpha growled when he heard the name.

“Bad boy, you are very bad, _darling_ … I have to punish you!”

The alpha unbuttoned his own and Changmin’s pants.

“No, please… no!” Changmin begged and struggled with chained limbs. “Jaejoong… _hyung_ … please no!”

The alpha stopped when he heard the ‘ _hyung’_ word but he shook his head… and continued.

“You will understand, Min… and don’t afraid of _him_ … we know he is an angel… he won’t kill my pup… one pup… because I killed his bastard.” Jaejoong said diabolically and pulled down the omega’s pants and underwear.

Changmin could not believe in his own ears… and he knew Jae was right. Yunho won’t kill the pup _because_ … because of the pup will be from Changmin… and he loved Changmin!

“You… you **_foul_** … you… **FREAK**!” he shouted. “I will kill **YOU** because of it! You know how Yunho will feel and you… you…” he spat the last ‘you’ and looked like he wanted fighting against the alpha and shifted again.

“So, now I know how looks like an omega when he gives out his best.” Jae laughed and has already been in Changmin.

“Ah…” the omega yelled because Jaejoong wasn’t so nice.

He didn’t use lube or anything just pushed himself into the warm body.

“Oh holy shit… you are so tight… Yunho don’t use you so often.” he laughed.

Changmin moaned when Jaejoong started the work. The alpha was so fast and did a good job… Changmin didn’t want to feel the warm, which moved inside his body… he didn’t want to…

“Ah…” he suddenly panted and squeezed the blanket with two hands.

Jaejoong smiled like a winner.

“You like it.”

“No…”

“Yes, you are.” Jaejoong leaned down and kissed him hard.

He played with the omega’s tongue and suddenly Changmin kissed him back. Then he watched at Jaejoong with angry eyes… Jaejoong could not hold himself back anymore.

“You are mine… oh… holy yes.” he continued the kiss game and Changmin didn’t answer just moaned.

“... and **you** are what an omega! I knew it… when we were pups I’ve already knew it… I … I love you so much!”

Changmin moaned.

“What about with Yoochun?” he smiled up quickly and reached his goal.

Jaejoong stopped and looked like an empty soulless nonentity.

“What did you say?” he asked and gribbed Changmin’s throat.

“He is your weak point, hyung!” now Changmin was diabolic.

Jaejoong tightened his grip on the omega’s neck…

“Kill me and I won’t give the pup…” Changmin laughed up.

He was hysterical and coughed when the alpha untied his hands and shut the door behind him.

“Weakling…” the omega panted.

 

 

 


	13. Yoochun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DBSK: Mirotic is the song... it fits to this chapter

Jaejoong found himself in the kitchen and sighed heavily. His hand was in his hair and walked around the table.

“Calm down… calm down… CALM DOWN!” he shouted with himself and kicked up one chair.

“What’s with you?” Junsu rushed down on the staircase when he heard the noise.

“ _He is_ … he is not doing what I want!” Jaejoong shouted but not to Junsu.

The omega stopped by the first stair and caught the barrier.

“Jae, are you all right?” he asked nicely but he was frightened a little bit.

Jae looked worse day by day and Junsu knew he was in Changmin’s room.

“ _Jae_ …” Yoochun watched his face.

He has arrived home from his running… and waited in the hall.

He didn’t want to be in the house when Jaejoong does _that thing_ with Changmin. The alpha didn’t glance at Junsu but watched Yoochun with anger.

“Where were you?”

“I was running…”

“You know the rules: if someone notices us because of you… I will you…”

“I know.” the beta replied and turned away. “I didn’t want to cause problem.”

Jaejoong growled and jumped in front of the beta. He squeezed Yoochun’s shoulders and shook his body.

**“I HAVEN’T ALREADY TOLD YOU THOUSANDS TIMES: DON’T BE IN MY WAY!”**

Junsu ran there because he thought the alpha will hurt Yoochun.

“Why are you angry at him? He didn’t do anything, hyung!” he grabbed Jae’s arm and pulled him away from the trembling beta.

“Yes, he does… he is still in front of me…” Jaejoong spat and the spittle landed on the beta’s face.

Yoochun gulped and cautiously wiped it down with his light blue sweater. He wanted to cry… no… he wanted to go out… out from this place.

“HYUNG!” he heard Junsu and looked back at the worried omega.

“I’m going to go out… for a little bit.” he answered and closed the door behind him.

Jaejoong has gazed the beta’s empty space for a few seconds then closed himself into his room. Junsu stayed alone and held his back of neck.

“What the hell is with him?” he asked and looked towards Jaejoong.

In this minute thunder and lightning came down from the sky… and it began to rain.

“YOOCHUN!” Junsu quick opened the door but the beta has already vanished.

 

Nobody wanted to be in Yoochun’s place. He was a _beta_ … a fault in the werewolf society.  The beta was not an alpha but he was not an omega either. He couldn’t shift properly and he could not give birth. He was an error and his parents treated him as if he would be a disaster... and Jaejoong, too.

Not too much beta lived but he was one of them and hated his life.

Yoochun stood in the rain and squeezed his hands. He cried. He closed his eyes and cried and did not care about the rain… he did not care about his asthma either, which wanted to come out. He just stood and cried. At least, the rain didn’t hurt him…

 

In the house Junsu was nervous. Outside was a big storm and he wanted to go after the beta. He walked up and down.

“What should I know… what should I…” he mumbled and watched Jaejoong’s door.

 

“Okay, okay… it’s enough!” Kangin shouted at them and the pack calmed down.

Kyuhyun and Sungmin, Donghae and Eunhyuk, Siwon and Shindong, and Yunho: they were those wolves who will go to North and the rest will stay home.

Heechul was not so happy and kissed Siwon.

“Take care of him, okay?” he looked at Kangin.

Siwon embraced him.

“Don’t worry, Hee… we return.” Kangin smiled and gave long kiss on Leeteuk’s lips.

“Everybody… be careful!” Leeteuk smiled at them and squeezed Sungmin’s hand.

“Go because we’ll miss the Running pack.” Kangin let go his omega’s back and they began to run.

“WAIT US… HEY!” they’ve heard a loud voice after some minutes.

Yunho and the others stopped and looked behind them.

“Wait us!” Daesung landed in front of Kangin. “Why are you so fast?” he panted but suddenly smiled at the Suju boss.

“Why are you here?” Yunho asked instead of his friend.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Daesung panted.

“Junsu.” Seungri explained shortly when they also arrived.

“… and _you_?” Kangin looked at Jiyong, Taeyang and Top.

“I am his leader and he is my _dongsaeng_.”

“I am his brother.” Taeyang glanced at GD.

“I am his… well… his…” Top gulped and glanced nervously at Taeyang.

“Are you lovers?” Hyukjae asked with widened smile.

Donghae elbowed his hip and smiled.

“Yes… NO! Not with him…”

Taeyang shifted uncomfortable and looked at his brother.

“He is my closest friend.” Jiyong explained.

“Aha…” Hyukjae nodded but didn’t want to believe in his words.

“All right… go!” Kangin finished the conversation and jumped forward.

 

When the clock hit the midnight the team stopped by the frontier. Grasshopper waved to his men and the action started. Haha, Giraffe, Impala and Tiger teleported themselves into North and the soldiers noticed them. Grasshopper waited and ran away. The soldiers chased them. Ace stayed alone and lifted the barbed wire from the ground into the air.

“Wow… fantastic baby…” Daesung’s jaw dropped and ran under the “frontier”.

“I didn’t know you can move objects with your hands.” Daesung smiled at her and she ran back to South.

Then she put back the barbed wire and it stood as if nothing had happened. Kangin mouthed a thanks and she vanished.

“I hope they will be okay…” Daesung leaned on the blue house, which stood behind him.

“Come!” Jiyong grabbed his arm and they ran away.

 

Jaejoong has left his room at midnight. Junsu has still sat on a brown sofa and looked out of the window. The alpha sighed.

“What are you doing? No other business? Singing or et cetera…”

“I’m going after Yoochun.” he stood up and went to the door.

“Is he still outside?” Jaejoong asked.

“What do you think… hyung.” Junsu took up his coat.

He wanted to go but Jaejoong touched the door and closed it back.

“Stay… and take care of _him_! I’m going…”

He ordered and left the house… without coat or any top. He was naked just wore pants.

Junsu hoped that everything will be okay, with Yoochun.


	14. The challenges

Yoochun has walked all night without stop. He didn’t know the time because he left his watch in the house. He wore grey hood on his head and his training shoes were soaked. Around midnight he stood by a tree and he was glad because the wild werewolves were not noticed him. The rain stopped and he had to sit down… he sat down onto the mud, than he fell down into the mud. He gripped the wet and dirty sand, which came out between his fingers and he closed his eyes.

His asthma was the worst. He coughed and coughed and coughed.

‘ _Just a beta can be asthmatic_ …’ he thought bitterly and touched the dirty ground.

‘ _I kicked into Changmin, I fought with Donghae and I stole Changmin from the house… I want to die… it would be the best_.’ he coughed again.

 He has not felt when Jaejoong scooped him into his arms.

“ _Death_ …?” Yoochun mumbled.

“No… not yet.” the alpha whispered.

Jaejoong was glad because he had to come out. He could feel the packs and Yunho’s scent and without Yoochun they would have discovered their hiding place.

 

“What’s with him?” Junsu ran there and touched the unconscious beta.

“Hold him!” Jaejoong handed Yoochun into Junsu’s arms.

The omega almost knelt down but the beta was not too heavy so he could hold him well.

“We move…”

“What? Why?”

“Those idiots are close to the capital town and I bet they have GPS, which can show Changmin’s card. Toss it into the dustbin we don’t need on it. My men have already downloaded the numbers.”

Jaejoong went into Changmin’s room and untied the chains.

“What…” Changmin woke up and wanted to run but Jaejoong held him well.

He pulled out the omega and looked at Junsu.

“You have to go back to South. I already know the road so I can teleport you back.”

“Seungri is with them?” Junsu asked.

“Yes… come or stay… you can choose but if you stay… I will kill you with them.”

Junsu looked at Changmin and Yoochun.

“You bastard…” Changmin mumbled.

The alpha held him closer and touched the omega’s neck.

“Don’t worry… I will deal with you soon.”

“Leave Yoochun here, they can heal him… Sungmin is a good doctor.” Junsu gulped.

“No! He has to come with us but… if Sungmin as good as you say…” he smiled and Changmin shook his head.

“Don’t you dare… you have no business with him!” Changmin struggled.

“Go, now… stay or come?” Jaejoong didn’t care about Changmin and watched Junsu.

“I come…” the omega replied and walked to the alpha.

“No!” Changmin cried and turned away.

Junsu touched the alpha’s shoulder with one hand and they vanished. Teleporting was tired thing to an omega and they fell on the ground when they’ve arrived. Yoochun woke up and watched them from the floor.

“Where we are?”

“We are back.” Junsu answered and Jaejoong teleported back.

“Why?”

“Long…”

Changmin got up and looked around.

“We can’t always go away when he feels their scents.”

Junsu shrugged and helped up the sick beta.

 

Jaejoong has teleported himself into the forest. He watched the packs and growled.

 

Yunho stopped and looked up.

“He is here!” he shouted and shifted.

Jaejoong did the same and jumped in front of Yunho.

“Fight with me, just we alone without them!”

“Where is Changmin?”

“I will show if you win.”

Yunho watched at Kangin.

“You decide, dude.”

Jiyong pushed his brother away and ran to Jaejoong and Yunho.

“I want to fight with you, until the first wound. You really pissed me off!”

Yunho glanced at the omega. He was surprised.

“If it is your wish, little freak! I can give you what you want!”

“NO!” Top would have jumped forward when Jaejoong grabbed the omega by his neck.

Jiyong shifted and his claws were longer and harder. Hyukjae and Sungmin were amazed because this omega was really strong. He kicked into the alpha’s stomach and Jaejoong was flying back to a tree.

Top wanted to run there but Taeyang stopped him.

“What are you doing? He is your brother!”

“It is a fair battle. Jiyong was the challenger… we can watch them.” Taeyang said and he looked extremely sad.

“Fair battle… he is an omega for the God’s sake!” he shook Taeyang but remained on his place.

Jiyong didn’t care about Top. He watched Jaejoong who stood up and teleported himself behind the omega’s back. The alpha kicked into Jiyong who jumped away and pushed a claw into Jaejoong’s arm.

The alpha screamed in his surprise and knelt down.

“That’s it!” Taeyang shouted.

 

Kangin told them the task. Siwon watched the empty house and opened the door. The GPS, which Tablo gave for the pack indicated the card. The small green point moved faster and he found it in the dustbin.

“Damn it!” he cursed and looked around.

He didn’t feel Changmin’s or Junsu’s scent. Seungri who rushed down on the staircase shook his head.

“Up is empty.”

Siwon put his hands on his hips. Seungri opened the door, which belonged to Changmin and sniffed.

“Come here!” he waved to Siwon.

The alpha growled when he saw the chains on the bed and felt Changmin on the blanket.

“I’m happy that Yunho is not with us.” he wanted to kill Jaejoong because of it.

 

Jaejoong touched his blood. This little shit did this with him! Jiyong panted above him and pushed his claw on the alpha’s neck.

“I’m finished.”

It was a fair battle and he won. Jaejoong had to accept it. Yunho ran there.

“Well, I am the second challenger!”

 

 


	15. The battle

Yunho thought it could be worse. He stood in front of Jaejoong and did not feel anything. Just Changmin was in his head and he could feel the omega’s scent around the alpha. It was maddening!

“You did something with him.”

It was not a question.

“My God… he is my guest… what do you think?”

He was sarcastic.

“So, tonight is our time.” he lifted up from the ground and pierced Yunho with his look.

“I’m waited for this moment… you pay for what you did with my unborn pup.”

“Catch me… if you can!” Jaejoong mouthed and vanished.

Yunho looked around and his muscles were bigger and his teeth came out. He would have been able to cut a tree into pieces with his hard claws. Jaejoong sat on a high tree and watched the other. Yunho walked into the forest and the pack watched them from good distance.

Jaejoong really wanted to fight. Finally, he can give Yunho a lesson. When he touched Jaejoong’s tree, he jumped in front of the other and kicked his head with one leg. Yunho got out of his way and Jaejoong did three somersaults in the air. Yunho ran there and kicked his shoulder but Jaejoong kicked back towards his feet and Yunho fell on his back.

He hissed but quickly got up and they fought. They fought with arms, with legs and kicks. After a good half an hour Jaejoong cut two deep wounds on Yunho’s chest. They were ugly and bleeding… and pained like hell!

Yunho didn’t care about the pain and continued the battle. He grabbed Jaejoong by his hips and pushed the alpha on a big tree. He held him tightly.

“It would be romantic…” Jaejoong moaned and tried to kick towards the panting alpha. “…if you would be _Changmin_.”

Yunho grasped his hip even better and growled when he heard his omega's name.  

“Did you kiss him, right?” Yunho asked.

“Continue the fight!"

“You kissed him.”

Jaejoong's face was sarcastic.

“I was into **_him_** …” he whispered and kissed Yunho.

It was a quick and sudden attack and Yunho didn’t push him away. They were kissing and fighting...  with their tongues.

After some seconds... when Yunho’s grip was not so tight Jaejoong punched him by the alpha’s neck.

“You’re good.” Yunho hissed. “But not so good as him!” he jumped up and cut Jaejoong’s right face.

“Actually, I was amazed until a couple of seconds.” Yunho laughed.

He has still bled but stood above the kneeling Jaejoong. Jaejoong caught his face and panted. His tears came out, too… _what is he doing?!_

“Ouch…” he whined but Yunho’s face was serious.

“You wanted to teach me today, right? Maybe, you had no luck.”

Jaejoong was laughing and his claws came out… Yunho couldn’t do even a blink… Jaejoong sticked his claw in Yunho’s stomach, again… just it was deeper. When Yunho was kneeling he got up and touched the alpha’s neck:

“Sleep, dear ' _Leader_ '-shi and dream!… Dream... about what I am going to do with **him** tonight!” he laughed up and kicked Yunho out.

 

When he arrived back, Yoochun was lying on their white leather sofa and slept. Junsu covered him with red blanket and his semi long hair fell down on his closed eyes. Junsu noticed Jaejoong and walked there quietly. He put alcoholic cotton wool on the wound.

Jaejoong hissed but Junsu didn’t care it.

“What have you done, hyung?” the omega asked when he put a band-aid above the wound.

“Thanks… as you can see I fought. Why isn’t he in his room?” he waved towards the beta.

“He wanted waiting you… but after some minutes he has slept away.” Junsu smiled.

Jaejoong was sarcastic again:

“I don’t imagine why he is so good with me.”

Junsu cut a half smile.

“I'm just guessing but I think you already know the answer.” he touched the alpha’s shoulder then left him alone.

Jaejoong went to the sofa and knelt down. He gazed the beta and pulled the blanket up on his shoulders. He saw Yoochun’s slow breathing… _the beta was breathtaking_! Jaejoong touched Yoochun’s lips cautiously with one finger and smiled bitterly.

“I don’t deserve you!” he whispered and walked away.

 

Changmin heard a noise and shifted in his bed. He was in a deluxe room and the house was really beautiful… like in the Korean soap operas, which Changmin really hated. He heard the sound of the ocean because the beach was close to the house. The chains of cause were on his ankles. Junsu had to tie him down, again.

His thoughts were with Yunho and he felt something very bad around his alpha. Jaejoong slowly walked into his room and Changmin smiled up.

“Are you here, again?” he turned towards Jaejoong’s direction and gulped when he saw the big wound on the alpha’s face.

“What happened?” he asked in fear.

Jaejoong crossed his arms and stood above the end of the bed.

“We fought…”

Changmin felt despair…

“I… killed… him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me... I had to write a little YunJae. Sorry!


	16. Prisoners

Changmin was trembling.

“It can’t be true…”

He grabbed Jaejoong’s hand and tears appeared in the corner of his eyes.

“Say it’s not the truth… Say!”

Jaejoong caressed the omega’s hair.

“What I said it’s true: I killed him when we fought.”

Changmin shook his head.

“No…”

“Yes!”

“No… **NO**!” he cried and shouted together and caught his head.

He knew something was true because he felt _that feeling_ … that feeling, which he had never wanted. He gripped his heart and tears fell on the bed.

Jaejoong has just stood there and watched him. He didn’t know what he felt towards Yoochun but he wanted this omega. He approached the bed and knelt on the sheets. Changmin didn’t move just cried and cried. Jaejoong touched the omega’s hand and pulled himself closer.

“Sssh… I understand.”

“What? You are doing this with me… h _ow_ … how could you kill him?” he whispered and was close to the insanity.

Jaejoong suddenly pulled him on his chest and kissed him. He held him tightly and didn’t want to let him go. His hand was on the omega’s back of neck and Changmin struggled but kissed him back.

“It’s not…”

“I know. It’s not love.” Jaejoong replied then pushed him cautiously on the soft sheets.

 

Yunho felt somebody who scooped him into his arms and another person’s hand was on his wounds.

“We have to move very fast. He hasn’t too much time.” Sungmin said and turned towards Kangin.

Kyuhyun held Yunho better and looked down at his face.

“Kyuhyun has to teleport him back… go with them!” Kangin ordered to Sungmin but the omega shook his head.

“Kangin, I’m deeply sorry… but I can’t teleporting.”

“Why not…?”

Kyuhyun stepped forward with Yunho in his arms and gulped.

“He is _pregnant_ … with my pup.”

The pack’s jaw dropped.

“Since when?” Donghae shook Kyuhyun’s shoulder like a proud brother.

“Shit… “ Kangin growled. “Don’t misunderstand me I am glad because of you… but in this moment it would have been better if you stayed home.”

Sungmin nodded.

“Thank you and I understand but Kyuhyun can teleport him home and I’m going to run home... alone.”

“No… I…” Kyuhyun wanted protesting but they heard some noise.

“Guys, I think we got company.” Hyukjae stepped closer to Donghae and looked between the trees.

 

Changmin didn’t want to be under this alpha but his sorrow was as big as his pain and he couldn’t think. He imagined Yunho instead of Jaejoong but the alpha didn’t mind. He just kissed his lips, bit and licked his neck and went down. He licked his chest and he was ready to get started unbutton the omega’s pants.

Jaejoong watched up at Changmin’s face. Changmin’s tears soaked the blanket.

“Do you want me to go away?” he couldn’t believe in his own words.

He couldn’t want to go away but there was no response. Maybe the omega thought the same and didn’t bother with the answer.

“Good.” Jaejoong smiled and licked him down there.

Changmin felt the heat, which spread into his body. Jaejoong was nicer tonight and when he finished the work Changmin felt something... what he had never felt before. He wanted to cry because he believed Yunho can see everything from above… if he was really dead!

Changmin didn’t believe in Jaejoong’s words and started thinking. In this moment Jaejoong was inside of him and leaned down to his neck.

“How are you, Changminnie?” he whispered and licked the white skin, which was salty because of the sweat.

“Well…” the omega gave his short answer.

“Perfect… just relax!” he said and started the action.

 

“Teleport… **NOW**!” Kangin shouted but Kyuhyun and the others hesitated.

“I’m going to bring Sungmin home… just go!” he ordered to Kyuhyun.

He closed his eyes but he couldn’t do what the alpha said. The others were the same… they couldn’t go away.

The _Wilds_ came closer and closer… it was pitch black and Kangin could see the burning torches in their hands. Jiyong and the Big Bang made little circle and Suju did the same moves.

“Welcome in North Korea!” they heard a man from the crowd. “I am the leader of the _Wilds_ …Son Hojun. I’m so sorry… but we blocked your teleporting system. From now on… you are our prisoners.”


	17. The new rules

Donghae has grabbed Hyukjae when an alpha wanted touching the omega from the crowd. Sungmin also stepped close to Kyuhyun and caught into his arm. Top and Taeyang were very close to Jiyong and they growled when a big guy wanted to catch him.

“I want _this_ in my tent!” a scarred alpha who snarled from the crowd pointed at Sungmin.

Kyuhyun put Yunho back onto the ground and embraced the omega.

“ **DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE GOING CLOSER TO HIM!** ” he roared and growled.

Kangin looked their leader. The guy watched them with curious eyes but his face was strict.

“Wonsik!” the leader said louder and the alpha immediately bowed. “ _He is with pup_ … the alpha is sensitive because of this.”

“But these two have no brats…” another one burst out in laughing.

Jiyong touched Seunghyun’s hand and they laced their fingers together. Taeyang saw this but this was not the moment when he wanted to protest.

“Inyoung, be enough!”

“But _Leader_ … that Jaejoong guy said we can choose any omega from the pack!” the another one whined and grabbed Hyukjae and pulled him into the crowd.

Donghae snarled and shifted but Hyukjae was not scared and kicked into the alpha... then the guy got a slap in his face. The omega ran back into Donghae’s outstretched hands. The werewolf’s mouth split and the blood was flowing down on his lip.

“You little shit… you will pay because of it!” he snarled but he stepped back when he saw Donghae’s teeth.

Kangin looked at Yunho. Poor guy was lying on the wet grass and he was bleeding. His whole body was bloody and Hojun walked up to him. He crouched down beside him and touched the alpha’s pale face.

“Come with us… I can help on him!”

“He mentioned Jaejoong’s name!” Kangin stepped forward and crossed his arms.

“I am not his man… but yes, he said that you’re here.”

Sungmin looked the strange man.

“I am a packdoctor… but I have no…”

“You don’t have too much power or energy because of your child, am I right?” he didn’t wait the omega’s answer.

He has already known it.

“I am also packdoctor… together we can heal his wounds.”

 

Jaejoong was lying behind Changmin and the omega turned his back to him. Their skin met because the alpha caressed his arm. The blanket was on their waist and Changmin slept. Jaejoong cautiously licked Changmin’s neck and pulled his hair away.  

He kissed the omega’s shoulder and got up from the bed. He was careful because he didn’t want to wake up the younger man. He walked out and slowly closed the door.

“Holy hell, I didn’t notice you.” he said in his surprise because he found himself in front of Junsu.

“Hyung, tomorrow I have to go back to the town…”

“Musical night?”

Junsu nodded.

“ _Dracula_ … I am the…”

“You are the lead actor; I know… your hair tells everything.”

Junsu smiled and rolled his eyes.

“May I ask what happened?”

Jaejoong shook his head and walked away on the corridor. Junsu cautiously opened Changmin’s door but he pulled himself back when he saw the sleeping omega. He sighed:

“Oh man…”

 

In the _Wilds_ village every werewolves came out from their tents or houses watching the new beings. Son Hojun hid himself in a big brown tent and pulled Sungmin behind himself. Kyuhyun couldn’t follow his lover… it was forbidden.

Two werewolves put Yunho on the bed of the leader and Hojun washed his hands.

“Good to see that you care with the disinfection.” Sungmin smiled and he has washed his own hands, too.

“His wounds are too deep… no need any bacteria or parasites, which can go inside from our skins.” he replied and right off pulled up one pair of gloves.

“Wow… “ Sungmin was amazed in his sarcastic way.

“It’s not an easy case, dear…” Hojun shook his head but he liked the omega’s behavior.

Sungmin took out his own gloves and stretched his hands over Yunho’s body. Hojun nodded and they held their hands in this position. They are closed their eyes and began concentrating. The wounds started to recover…

After two hours Sungmin has panted on the ground and Hojun was holding a glass of water.

“You did well, dear! Drink this water… I put some medicine into the fluid.”

Sungmin looked up.

“They are good for the pup.” Hojun pressed the glass into his hands and Sungmin drank up.

“Thank you… not just the medicine but your help, too.”

Hojun smiled at the unconscious alpha…

“He can stay here until he will be better. My soldier accompanies you back to your omega friends.

“Back to the omegas?!”

“In our village the rule is that you can’t live with alphas… just in your own caste.”

“Caste?!”

“Omegas with omegas, alphas with alphas… we choose our pairs for one season. When the pairing period elapsed, the pairs are divorcing and find new partner.”

“But I already have a partner and a pup…”

“That’s right but you are news here. If he really cares about you and ready to fight and win your hand… then you can go back to him.”

“What? Ready to fight…? I don’t want…”

“We don’t care about what an omega wants…“ he explained then waved to one of the guard and Sungmin had to leave the tent.

Hojun has closed the door of the tent and walked back to the alpha. He sat down on his bed and touched the man’s forehead.

“ _Yunho_ …” he whispered.

He took the alpha’s hand… and kissed it.

 


	18. One day under the sun

Yunho had slept the whole night. He could feel the comfortable sheets on his skin and it was so good! He was sleeping like the _Sleeping Beauty_ and he didn’t want to wake up but he could feel those strange lips on his mouth…

“ _Yunho-ah_ … wake up!” Hojun touched the alpha’s cheek and slowly he opened his eyes.

The man’s shape above him was blurred and Yunho wanted to sit up.

“No, lie back!” Hojun ordered and Yunho fell on the pillow.

“Who… are you?”

He was naked and sweated and healed! He touched the skin where the wounds were… and it was perfect.

“Wow… did you do this?” he asked with closed eyes.

“Don’t you recognize me?” the strange man touched his healed wounds and finally Yunho opened his eyes.

“ _Ho_ … _Hojun_? Really you?” he wanted jumping but the move was hurt.

“Don’t force yourself! We had closed the wounds but you must rest. They were very deep.”

“How can you be here… and where is the _here_ , actually?”

“ _Here_ is North Korea in my village… I am the main alpha of this pack. We’ve found you in the forest with your friends. You were on the ground and I recognized you immediately when I saw your shape and I could feel your scent.”

Yunho sighed and suddenly wanted to jump up again.

“Where is Changmin?” he looked around in despair.

Hojun furrowed his brows.

“ _Chang…min_?” 

“Yeah… Siwon and Seungri… they had gone after him… into that house and… and I’ve fought with Jaejoong because of it…” it blurted out from Yunho and wanted to go away.

“Jesus… wait!” Hojun caught down his body. “I don’t know who is this Changmin, Siwon or Seungri but I will look after them if you want.”

He snapped his fingers and one soldier came into the tent and stood in front of them. Hojun sent her into the house of the prisoners.

“She will ask your friends.”

Yunho just blinked.

“I… at first thank you your hard work. I am healthy because of you.”

Hojun smiled. He has still sat on his beside and gazed Yunho.

“Welcome… with pleasure.”

“Then… I haven’t seen you since our _childhood_!”

“We were young adults but yes. My mother had died and she was the main alpha of this pack. My elder brothers didn’t want this job… they wanted normal life so then I’ve got this task as my heritage.”

“But you’re still doing…”

“Yes, I’m still doing movies but not much… I’m spending the spring and the summer period here in North then my wolves return to South.”

“So, you are not with your pack in winter?”

Hojun shook his head.

“No… I’m working in winter.”

“You could have called me…”

“You too…” Hojun smiled and touched his cheek.

Yunho gulped and squeezed Hojun’s hand.

“I am so glad we have met but… I’m worrying about Changmin.”

“ _Changmin_ … is that boy from your pack? What is the name… VIXX or FX…?”

Yunho laughed up.

“Dong Bang Shin Ki…”

“Ah, okay… the Rising Gods of the East!”

“Are you flirting with me?” Yunho chuckled.

“As always…” Hojun nodded and sighed. “You are as beautiful as in my dreams.”

Yunho frowned.

“I… I have a pair.”

“Yeah, I thought that Changmin guy would be not your brother… but allow me to look at you as **_the only love of my life_**!”

“Despite that I’m an alpha?”

“You know it is not bothering me… never bothered.”

Yunho wanted to respond but the soldier returned and Hojun looked at her.

“Master, _Kangin_ … their main alpha told me about everything. Siwon and Seungri wanted to save Changmin and the other man…” she was in confused and Yunho helped her out.

“Junsu?”

“Yes… thank you!” she bowed. “They haven’t returned so Kangin thinks they don’t know the pack is in our village.”

Hojun frowned.

“Two lost alphas in my forest… go and bring three alphas with you and find those guys! Don’t hurt them, understood?”

“Yes, master!” she bowed and left the tent.

“Don’t worry… she is my best alpha… and they will find your lover.”

Yunho smiled and slept away again. Hojun sighed wistfully and walked out from the tent. The hot sun burned his eyes but he smiled into the star.

 

Changmin was walking out of the house. Junsu showed him the ocean and he put his naked feet into the hot sand. He wore half-length white jeans and white shirt. His curly hair was wet because he has put his head under a garden tap and the fresh cold water flowed into his face.

He sat down in front of the salty water and the waves were lapping his feet. He looked up the crystal blue sky and smiled.

‘ _I know that **you** live… I do not believing in him… but I can’t escape from his prison… I am too weak. Come and help me, I’m begging you, my love! **You are my love of my life**_ …’ he sighed and didn’t know anything about the other alpha who said the same words…

 

Junsu watched Changmin from the window but he had to go and left the man alone. Yoochun was writing lyrics by Jaejoong’s piano and didn’t notice Junsu who touched his shoulder.

“I’m leaving, hyung.”

Yoochun put his pen on the piano and smiled.

“Have a good night, Junsu-yah!”

“Will you take care of Changmin?”

Yoochun rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a kid… I know my task.”

Junsu sighed but nodded.

“I’m sorry just Jaejoong wants to give him the best treatment.”

“This house is not a hotel and we are not the staff… he can help on himself if he needs on it.”

“Yoochun hyung… Jaejoong will punish me if…”

Yoochun nodded.

“Okay… I will help if he needs on it.”

Junsu squeezed his shoulder.

“Thanks.” he said and pressed a ‘goodbye’ kiss on the beta’s cheek then left the house.

Yoochun returned to the writing and didn’t notice Changmin who came back into the house. He washed his feet before the entering then smiled at the beta.

“Hi, Yoochun hyung!” he welcomed the older cautiously and walked to the piano.

Yoochun didn’t look at him or didn’t want to look at him but Changmin sat on the sofa, which was close to the piano.

‘Hyung, I’m glad you’re feeling better. I’m worried about you.”

Yoochun continued the writing and he leaned into his paper. Changmin gulped but didn’t turn away.

“Well… this is a nice house. Where it is? It is close to the town or away? Those waves were beautiful… actually I’ve never seen ocean with such a…”

“SHUT UP OKAY?!” Yoochun jumped up and slammed down the piano’s lid. “I don’t care that we are living under the same roof... just don’t close to me and SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH, okay?” he shouted and left alone the frightened Changmin who shrunk on mini size because of the hyung’s voice.

“I think it went well!” he nodded to himself.

 

 


	19. What is a gamma?

Yunho was walking up and down when Hojun returned into the tent. He smiled and showed what he hunted down in the forest.

“ _Deer_ … have you ever eaten it before?”

Yunho shook his head.

“Y’know… in South the packs don’t go hunting… just in a grocery shop.”

He has been in this village since one week and had already met with Kangin, Donghae and Kyuhyun. They’d talked everything and it seemed that Hojun won’t allow them to leave this pack. The soldiers have gone back with Siwon who didn’t return to South with Seungri. Poor guy was so angry and wanted to find Junsu as soon as possible. To his credit, he didn’t know about his pack’s kidnapping. He thought they will meet again in Seoul.

Siwon looked into Yunho’s eyes and shook his head. Yunho somewhere felt that Changmin’s rescue won’t be so easy but he was disappointed. Hojun squeezed his shoulder.

“I can help you… I can’t let you go but I am not an ordinary alpha… I can do something what Jaejoong can’t imagine.”

“What?” Kangin looked at him. He was with them, too.

The two alphas and Hojun were in the tent and sitting by a round table. The others were with their pairs because Hojun permitted to them a visit.

“Actually, I am a _gamma_ … not an alpha.”

Kangin furrowed his brows. He really didn’t get it.

“ _Gamma_?! What is it? I’ve never heard about someone who is a gamma.”

“ _Gamma_ … like me is a werewolf who can be alpha, beta or omega… it depends on my choice.”

Yunho gulped and listened.

“I have lots of powers… Teleporting, shifting, and one special power: these are normal by a normal alpha. In my case I own these things but I can do everything what I want. If I want, I could be vanishing from this tent… look!”

They blinked and Hojun wasn’t on his chair. They blinked again and he was again there with a flower in his hand. He gave it to Yunho.

Kangin was in shock.

“So, your power is ‘ _do what you want_ ’?”

“Yes, I can time travelling – I’ve already tried out: you were a nice baby Yunho-ah… -; I can maybe… switching your bodies.”

“He?” Yunho asked on Kangin’s voice and he looked at himself.

He was very surprised.

“I want to go back into myself!” Kangin alias Yunho glared at him.

They returned into their body.

“I can do with myself, too… look!” he wanted to show but Kangin and Yunho were protesting.

Yunho got an idea.

“You can do everything what you want?”

“Yeees… just it has a little problem.”

Kangin sighed.

“Nothing can be perfect…”

“The spell will only last until midnight, then it will be broken and everything will revert to its original form… I would be the king of the world without this uncomfortable problem.”

“ _Fairy godmother_ …” Kangin laughed.

“I was “ _her_ ”… I said I can time travelling… and I had felt sorry for that poor girl so I played a little…”

Yunho and Kangin looked like at each other…

“Never mind…” Hojun smiled awkwardly.

“Could you looking for Changmin and bring him here?” Yunho asked hopefully.

“I could… but he would vanish again after midnight.”

“We should talk a plan.” Kangin mumbled.

Yunho and Hojun nodded.

“Do you really want to help on us?” Yunho looked at Hojun.

The guy was serious.

“If you really love him and he is so important to you, I’ll help.”

“And what’s with Jaejoong?” Kangin pointed out.

“Perfect question, main alpha… I can’t let you go because he has friends in the North government. If I release you, he would take away my people into those camps. This guy is rather dangerous.”

“Yeah, we know him.” Kangin’s look was sharp.

Yunho looked away at the door. He crossed his hands and thought.

 

Changmin has spent this week with his thoughts. Sometimes Jaejoong has come in his room and they have done sex. It has always been quick without any pain or talk. Jaejoong got what he wanted and when Changmin woke up he was not in the bed. He adored the omega, it was right and he was gentle in the bed. Changmin… didn’t adore him. He killed his and Yunho’s pup and didn’t want to be pregnant from him. The baby would be not the same… only Yunho can give back his lost pup… but he was dead! Jaejoong had killed him, too and Changmin didn’t want to imagine the life without Yunho. He begged for the alpha and asked him to come and save him from Jaejoong but Yunho had never replied… and Changmin became increasingly desperate.

Junsu didn’t return because he had to stay in his home in Seoul and Yoochun was not the best company. He helped if Changmin couldn’t do something but that was all. Yes, the beta was jealous of him and Changmin was scared of the thought what would happen if he become pregnant from Jaejoong. The beta would not like the pup… and would Changmin able to love the pup?! It was the second hardest question in his head and he didn’t want to think of it.

“He would be a parasite on our lost pup’s place…” he said loudly but quickly sucked back the words. “And I would be the mother of that parasite.”

He sat on his sheets and played with his cell phone. He got it from Jaejoong. His Yunho always liked these stupid games… his Yunho…

‘ _Changmin_?’ he heard a voice in his head and didn’t care about it.

After some minutes the voice said his name again and he looked around in the room. Maybe, he has already gone crazy…

_‘Changmin… do you hear me?’_

“Ye…yes, I am total crazy…”

_‘No… you’re not.” the voice laughed. “Do you know who I am, right?’_

‘Yes, but you are dead… Yunho.”

The voice snorted up.

_‘What he said was a lie. I am living and am healthy thanks to a friend. Please, use your mind when you answer… he must not hear about what we are speaking.’_

‘Okay… where were you?’

_‘We are in North Korea, in Hojun hyung’s pack.’_

‘Did you come after me?’ Changmin asked happily.

_‘Yes… but we had fought and I was wounded.’_

‘Are you all right?’

_‘Look, I have no much time so, I just tell our plan. Listen carefully!’_

‘Yes, alpha!’

_‘Is he coming into your room tonight?’_

‘Perhaps he will be… he comes to me… every night.’ Changmin wanted to cry.

_‘Don’t be sad Changminnie… it’s not your fault. If he went away, you have to think of me strongly… okay?’_

‘I’m thinking of you in every damned minute when he’s with me.’

Yunho smiled in the tent and continued.

_‘Today your task is not thinking of me when he is with you.’_

Changmin furrowed his eyebrows.

‘I don’t understand…’

_‘You don’t have to… when he finished, then you can think of me… strongly… and concentrate on my shape.’_

‘Why? It would be easier if I know the…’

_‘Don’t be stubborn now, ok… love?’_

Changmin nodded.

‘Okay… I do what you said.’

_‘Thank you, **my life** …’_

Changmin smiled.

_‘Changmin…’_

‘Yes, Yunho?’

_‘I will marry you if I got you back.’_

The connection has broken and Yunho opened his eyes.

“Could you speak with him?” Kangin asked the alpha.

Yunho nodded and smiled.

“Well, Jaejoong… tonight I show you my revenge!” he said triumphantly and got a few back slaps.

Hojun was not so happy but to his credit he won’t suck back his words. He was in love with Yunho and won’t give up this chance… but he has to wait.


	20. Until midnight

Changmin was happy… he was the happiest omega of the world. He knew Jaejoong lied to him but it was the best what could happen. Wide smile has appeared on his face and he wanted jumping like a pup. He jumped like a pup but suddenly he caught his mouth and hunched down. He had to catch the bed and hold back himself from the fainting. He has stood for a few seconds then he rushed into the bathroom and began vomiting.

‘ _It couldn’t be… it couldn’t be_ …’ he was thinking of so and tried holding back his tears.

He punched into his own stomach as strong as he could.

‘ _I don’t want **you** … don’t come to me_!’ he begged for the soul.

Then he watched at the shelf and grabbed one pregnancy test.

“Damned alpha, you thought of everything.” Changmin swallowed his tears but didn’t cry like a baby.

He sat down and made the test. After some minutes, which seemed to hours, he has looked at it. He sat on the toilette and couldn’t understand the result. The control line didn’t show itself, so the test was evaluable.

‘ _Fine… keep it that way_!’ he thought and sat on the cold floor and caught into the toilette.

“I am just sick.”

 

Hojun told what he has to do. He will transport him to Changmin but he can just stay there until midnight. They hoped Jaejoong will be quick. Hojun will break their connection and Yunho can do what he wants with Changmin. At midnight Yunho will vanish from the house and Changmin stays alone…

 

Changmin had to take a shower… no! He had to take a bath. He opened the tap and sank into the hot water. He washed every part of his body and lay there for minutes…

“I had never thought that you are more beautiful in the bath.”

Changmin jumped up and unplugged his ears. He listened music and didn’t notice the quiet alpha.

“Stay… no need to come out. I want to go there…” he said and undressed.

Jaejoong grabbed the omega’s hands, which lay on the bath. He sat in riding style on Changmin’s waist and pulled up the younger werewolf’s body into a kiss. Changmin’s hands were on Jaejoong’s wet chest and embraced him… ‘Wait, what he is doing!’ he thought so and pushed the alpha away.

Jaejoong held him in his tight arms and pushed him back into the water. The alpha lay on him and he was in the omega and the game started. It was not so painful because of the water and Jaejoong skin has always met with Changmin’s.

“I want your neck, Min!” Jaejoong leaned closer and licked down the water drops.

At once, he pressed his lips hardly and sucked his skin.

“You are mine… it is the sign.”

Yunho did the same moves on their first night just it was a kinder memory. Yunho’s mark was on his right arc of the hip.

‘ _Ah, of course... no 'Yunho thoughts'… I forgot_.’ he remembered on his task and his tongue went deeper in Jaejoong’s mouth and grabbed the alpha’s back of neck.

The alpha moved faster because of this movement and he bit into Changmin’s neck. Fresh blood flowed down on the omega’s skin into the water. Changmin hissed and jumped up.

“Sorry… just you’re driving me crazy. I can’t hold myself back anymore.”

Jaejoong gave his soul out… he felt but this omega magnetized him. He could kill every alpha in this world… first of all: Yunho! His eyes became white because of the other and Changmin pulled himself back.

“Jaejoong… what…?” he moaned when looked at those snow-white eyes.

“I’m just thinking of somebody…” Jaejoong replied shortly and gave a strong kiss to the omega.

When they finished Jaejoong’s breath was on the omega’s mouth and sweated water drops were flowing down from the alpha’s face.

“I love you…” he said again.

Changmin touched his wet face.

“No, you’re in love with Yoochun. He is your man just you can’t see because of your blindness.”

“Perhaps you’re right but now… I’m in love with both of you… and you will be pregnant after this night. If not, I will eat my hat.” Jaejoong said and bent down again and kissed his lips.

When he left the room Changmin immediately jumped out from the bath and jumped into the shower. He won’t be with his alpha when Jaejoong’s scent is still on his skin, however the older man had already known what happened. He also brushed his teeth and tongue. He got up into his boxer and lay up on the bed.

He was stretching out his limbs and closed his eyes.

‘ _Yunho… Yunho… Yunho_ …’ he repeated sometimes.

When he watched up and nobody answered or was in the room, he fell back on the pillow and repeated.

_‘Yunho… Yunho… Yunho… Yunho… Yunho… Yunho… Yunho… Yunho… Yunho… Yunho… Yunho……….’_

He is already squeezed his eyes and lips. In his big concentration he didn’t notice the man who pulled himself over his body and leaned down in a soft, long and beautiful kiss. Changmin didn’t open his eyes. He had already known this scent, this silky skin, which belonged to only him!  

“Changminnie… my Changminnie…” Yunho moaned and the omega embraced him tightly like never before.

Yunho sat up with him and held the younger man so like if he would be porcelain.

“Yunho…” Changmin said his name again and finally opened his eyes and touched the man’s face.

“My beautiful omega!” Yunho whispered and kissed him again.

Changmin embraced his neck and cried like a pup.

“I thought you were dead. He told me about your fight… how could you do this without me?!” he suddenly began to kick the alpha’s chest but he finished it after some seconds.

Yunho held Changmin on his chest and kissed the omega’s head.

His fingers were threaded in Changmin’s hair. How he missed this curly hair… or his skin… or his beautiful face… or his soft voice… or his everything!

“My dear, I’m so sorry… I swear on it I will kill him but we have time until midnight.”

“Until… until midnight…?! Then… we go away together, right? Together!” he cried and caught into Yunho’s black T-shirt.

“You can’t go with me.” he wanted to cry, too.

Changmin sobbed louder and Yunho had to cover the omega’s mouth.

“I’m deeply sorry, I’m sorry…” he begged for him and pulled Changmin up into another kiss.

He pushed the omega down and right off grabbed onto the bottom of his T-shirt and tossed it onto the floor. He just could hope that Jaejoong won’t change his mind and open into the room again. They will be in very big trouble if he does it. But the dangerous sex was the best so Yunho undressed Changmin, too and carefully he was in him.

Changmin moaned and rose slightly but Yunho held him.

“You’re so good! Don’t you dare stop!” the omega ordered and Yunho started riding on him.

It was half past ten. Jaejoong has spent the whole late afternoon and early night in the bath with Changmin and they barely had time!

“I want to give you this chance before I’m living.” Yunho whispered into his ears between his moves.

He was kissing the younger’s neck and noticed Jaejoong’s mark. He wanted to break his bones and dropped them into a hot fire but he returned to Changmin. The omega squeezed his eyes and panted.

“I love you, Yunho… I love you better than my life.”

Yunho caught his mouth and kissed deeply.

“I give you my pup… and we won’t know who his real father is… never.”

Changmin tears left his eyes and fell onto the sheets.

“I will like and raise him as my own… and he will look like you… for me it’s enough.”

Changmin almost fainted at the end and Yunho looked at the wall clock. It showed half past eleven… he had to rush. Changmin was resting in his arms and Yunho kissed his arm… and his shoulder… when he was close to the omega’s head he thought of Hojun.

 

“Here is the time!” Hojun jumped up and Kangin looked at him with interest.

Hojun began to mumbling some unknown words and Yunho’s shape slowly started to come back. He was vibrating a little bit but finally his whole body returned. Hojun and Kangin smiled at him and Yunho touched his skin.

“Where I am and… who are you?” he looked at Hojun and the gamma got a few back slap.

“Nice job, Hojun hyung… our Changmin is arrived!”

 


	21. The kidnapping of Yoochun

Yunho was lying on the bed. He was in his lover's perfect body. He smiled and stretched out.

‘ _Poor Changmin… the yesterday was not so easy for him...’_

Midnight is already past and Yunho was not sleepy. He wanted to do his task. He has opened the door and looked out. The corridor was empty and very long. There were lots of rooms and pictures on the walls. He stopped in front of a large window and gazed out.

“What are you doing here? It’s almost two o’clock.”

Yunho knew this voice…

“Ah, Chunnie!” he turned towards the beta and gave him a smile.

Yoochun furrowed his brows and Yunho shook his inner soul.

“Well, I am looking for Jaejoong… which room belongs to him?”

Yoochun sighed and rolled his eyes. He has already been in a grey sweatpants and his chest was unclothed. He showed at the end of the corridor.

“Come with me… we are wall neighbors.” he started walking forward but by the end he stopped and looked into Changmin’s eyes. “What are you gonna do with him… in this late hour?”

Yunho could feel the jealousy in the beta’s voice.

“It’s not your business, Chunnie. He wants my pup so show me  _the prince’s chamber_.” Yunho highlighted the last words.

Yoochun yawned tiredly and pointed to the door, which stood in front of them.

“I’m behind the next door… do what you want I don’t care… but I’m warning you: he doesn’t like if somebody disturbs his dreams.” he said and left Yunho alone.

‘ _Thank you_!’ Yunho smiled in his mind.

 ...

Jaejoong had a bad dream. Actually, the bad dreams had often visited him and this night was not the first.

_He stood by a river... with **Yoochun** … in one moment he kissed the beta… in another moment held the dead beta in his arms… a pup was above them and pierced him._

Jaejoong jumped up and caught to his heart… he breathed deeply. He wiped his forehead and winced when he looked at his door. Nobody was in his room… he sighed up and went to the door. He took his robe and walked out to the corridor. He approached the beta’s room and wanted knocking. He was watching the brown door for minutes and just stood there. _Something was not normal_ … he felt and opened into the room.

“Chunnie? Are you…” he wanted asking but the room was empty.

At two o’clock he had already slept… always.

“YOOCHUN!” he rushed out from the room.

Jaejoong ran down and looked around in the living room… by the piano and he hurried out and scanned the beach. The beta was not home but his car stood in their garage.

“Changmin?” he opened into the omega’s room and sighed when he saw the sleeping man on the bed.

Changmin tiredly rose up and looked at him.

“What’s up, hyung?” he asked but Jaejoong just waved and went away.

He didn’t know, too what happened.

“Junsu? Is _he_ in your house?”

“What…” the sleepy omega yawned. “Who is by me?”

“Yoo… Yoochun… tell... **TELL ME THAT HE IS WITH YOU**!”

Junsu sat up in his bed and wiped his eyes.

“No, hyung. He is not with me. Why?”

“I’ll call you later!” Jaejoong dropped the phone down and looked back at Changmin’s door.

Then he looked his phone again, which was lying on the floor. He gulped and unlocked it. He was sighing deeply and gazed the date. It showed one day later... He had slept a whole day and almost a whole night!

“How…?” he asked but after some seconds looked Changmin’s door.

 ...

When the omega woke up and saw Jaejoong leaving his room in despair, he smiled and sent a thought to Yunho.

‘ _He is looking for him._ ’

‘ _Fine_ …’ the alpha nodded in the tent. ‘ _You have to tell him what we were talking about, understood_?’

‘ _Yes, my alpha_.’

‘ _Don’t worry… he won’t hurt you_.’

‘ _I know, and I’m not afraid of him anymore_.’ Changmin smiled and finished their conversation.

...

 Yunho left Changmin alone and turned back to Hojun who held the beta’s body in his grip. The beta gulped and looked up at Yunho.

“I’ve done what you ordered… please, don’t hurt him.” he begged for them and his tears came out.

Yunho caught his jaw and held his head strongly.

“Give me a reason why I should not kill him?”

Yoochun began to cough and hunched down. It was a sudden attack and Yunho didn’t want to hurt him.

“Could you help on him?” he looked at Hojun who shook his head.

“I don’t want.”

Yoochun almost fainted and Yunho had to catch him.

“Please, he is not so bad.”

Hojun snorted and turned away.

“I won’t help. He hurt you… and your pup.”

“It was Jaejoong. Please!”

Hojun didn’t like this but touched the beta whose coughing was over.

“I came into this village because you haven’t let me any options. I am your prison and he won’t care about me. It was a fool idea.” Yoochun trembled.

 

_Yunho thought over what he had done…_

Y _esterday... when he had stepped into Jaejoong’s room… in Changmin’s body… he called Hojun and the gamma could feel Jaejoong’s soul in the room. He had caused the alpha’s deep sleeping. Then Yunho had woken Yoochun up and told him everything… meanwhile he held Changmin's sharp claw to the sleeping Jaejoong’s throat and almost cut it. The blood drop had flowed down and Yoochun had to do what Yunho ordered. The beta teleported to North and let himself to catch..._

 ...

Changmin stayed a whole day in Yunho’s body and he could meet with the others. Kyuhyun gave him a tight embrace and he really was glad because of Sungmin’s pregnancy. After sixty three days they'll have a pup!

The werewolf pregnancy lasts only two months… in the last days the omega’s genital organs shift and the pup can come out.

Changmin was a little bit jealous of Sungmin… he wanted to get back his little baby… and he had to go away. 

Later when he had to return into his own body Hojun waved to him and he was pretty serious. He said something about Yunho…

“So, are you in love with him?” Changmin growled.

Somewhere he was glad because the gamma told him the truth but he didn’t smile.

“Yes… I’m in love with him… it was love at first sight and I want him. Look, it seems to me that you are a kind boy… I didn’t want to say this for you but it is the best if everything is clear between us.”

Changmin nodded.

“Thank you… _hyung_!”

Hojun was amazed.

“You’re calling me ‘hyung’ despite of I confessed my feelings?”

Changmin made a grimace.

“It seems to me you are a good boy, hyung… and later… you can fight against me if you want.” his eyes were white.

In this moment he liked to be in that alpha body.

“Haaah, I fight against an omega?!” Hojun was surprised but raised of his brow. “Perhaps I won’t wait for this battle… and win his hand without your permission.”

Changmin gave one warning growl and Hojun almost burst out in laughing.

“Well, I’ve found a good enemy.”

 ...

At ten minutes to midnight, when Changmin and Yunho were again in their own bodies, Yunho teased him.

“Well, Jaejoong is still sleeping in his room and nobody is in the house.”

“What do you want, hyung?” Changmin smiled while he whispered the words and caught into his alpha’s back.

“Hm, there is a swimming pool and a jacuzzi in the basement. I had time to look around.”

Changmin gulped and licked Yunho’s neck. The alpha’s arms were almost in his jeans and… 

“I will see you soon.” the alpha whispered and tightened his embrace around Changmin.

“If this plan will work…” 

“It does.” Yunho whispered and kissed him again.

When his alpha vanished Changmin gripped the wrought iron of the bed and turned his head towards his door. He didn’t want to wait the minute when Jaejoong wakes up and hid himself under his warm blanket.

 

 After two hours when Jaejoong has opened into the omega's room... Changmin played his role.

 


	22. Sungmin's news

Jaejoong was watching the door and he was nervous… nervous like a crazy werewolf.

“What’s with you… **HEY**!” Changmin slapped his face when the alpha grabbed by his arm.

He was pulling the omega out from the bed.

“What have you and your **_bastard_** boyfriend done with Yoochun?” he shouted and gripped Changmin’s throat.

The omega’s legs left the ground when Jaejoong lifted him up with one hand and tightened his grip around his neck. Changmin tried to kick him but barely touched the alpha’s skin.

“ _Leave me or_ …” he coughed and his claws came out.

“Leave you or what?” Jaejoong’s eyes were snow-white like the moon and snarled.

Changmin couldn’t breathe… he will faint if Jaejoong continues this…

“I… I am _pregnant_ … stop it!” he shouted.

The alpha put him back onto the floor and gave him angry growls.

“Are you what?” he asked on his deep werewolf voice.

Changmin touched his throat and gave big breath.

“Yesterday… I’ve done a test…”

“Not just the test was the only thing what you’ve done!”

Changmin knew what he wanted but had to continue the acting.

“I had slept on the whole day!” Jaejoong snarled.

“It happened because you were so exhausted… you have done _that_ with me on the whole afternoon!”

Changmin shouted from the floor. It was such a good idea that they asked Sungmin to do a pregnancy test and Changmin could put it into Yunho’s pocket. When they got back their bodies, Yunho gave him the test and he took into the bathroom. Jaejoong stepped back.

“I’ve just told the good news for Yoochun when I’ve met him in the living room.”

Jaejoong right off turned on his feet and looked the door. Changmin smiled when he watched the alpha’s back.

“I wanted to be the first who tells him!” Jaejoong’s voice trembled along with his shoulders.

“Perhaps he needs some fresh air… _you know_ how much he loved you… hyung.” Changmin has flashed an evil smile when he embraced gently the alpha from behind.

Jaejoong shoved his hands away and walked out of the room.

“I would get an Oscar because of this…” Changmin chuckled quietly and he just hoped that the pregnancy won’t be true.

 

Yoochun was locked into the room of the Suju omegas. That Jiyong guy was there, too and the boys have just blinked at the beta when the female soldier pushed him into the room.

“I’m not an omega! Let me out of here!” he cried but the female shut the door in front of his nose.

Jiyong shared a look with Eunhyuk and Sungmin. He got up from his place and walked slowly to the beta… he crossed his arms and scanned Yoochun… from feet to head.

“Well, I would say ‘ _hi_ ’ but… you are not in that condition.”

The beta had to crouch down and began sobbing. Jiyong made a face.

“Ah, you are such a crybaby… and really not an omega. We didn’t cry while they’ve separated us from our mates.” he kicked the floor in front of Yoochun’s nose and jumped back on his bed.

Yoochun wanted to finish the crying.

“You’re right. I am not an alpha and not an omega, either… but I am also a werewolf!”

“I didn’t say that you’re not a wolf.” Jiyong replied while he was lying on the bed. “I’ve just said you are weaker than us… omegas.”

Hyukjae gulped and wanted approaching Yoochun.

“Should I help you?” he crouched down to the man and gave his arm.

The beta smiled and got up with his help.  

 “Great!” Sungmin was glad when Hyukjae showed a place for Yoochun in the room.

“Sungmin is different from us.” Hyukjae looked at his friend who walked to them and touched Yoochun’s skin. “He is an omega but a packdoctor, too and because of it he has power…“

“I know what a packdoctor is… but thanks.” Yoochun sniffled.

“Should I look into your body?” Sungmin asked nicely and he started when the beta gave his permission.

His eyes opened and didn’t blink. They changed their colors into yellow and he sat in front of them like an unmovable stone. Yoochun didn’t feel anything but they winced when Sungmin returned from the examination.

“I know I have lots of problems… don’t you need to tell.” he smiled and looked away.

Hyukjae continued to look at him.

“What’s up, hyung?” he was curious because his friend was confused.

“Yoochun, were you… well… with somebody… in these days or in this month?”  

Yoochun furrowed his brows.

“In… in the bed… were you…?”

“Ah… yes… I have been with Jaejoong at one time... some weeks ago. Why?”

Sungmin had to get up but Hyukjae has already known the answer and sat near the beta.

“Well, I… and I don’t mistake!” he pointed out.

“It’s right… he is good as a 4D ultrasound.” Hyukjae tried to laugh but finished when Sungmin gave him a look.

“What do you want to say?” Yoochun gulped.

Sungmin sighed.

“I saw a two weeks old fetus in you.”

 

Jaejoong smashed everything in his room and stood in the middle of the floor. His anger was raging inside.

He can’t lose Yoochun… NO! It couldn’t happen…

Why the beta left him without one word?! 

The pup… Changmin waits a pup… was it true?! He wanted roaring and rushing out to find his… his…

“NO! HE IS NOT **MY** BETA!” Jaejoong bellowed and threw the last intact flower vase in the room.

“ _I don’t deserve him_.” he finished the smashing and collapsed onto the floor… and began sobbing like a baby.

 

“WHAT?!” Yoochun jumped up from his seat and he was angry.

“It’s not a good joke… I am a beta… a _wrong mistake_  in the werewolf paradise… I can’t be pregnant! It's impossible!” he shouted with Sungmin.

"Actually, it's incredible!" Sungmin touched the beta's hands, which were on his belly.

“It couldn’t be right…” Yoochun looked down and started crying again.

“Well, at least we know why you are so sensitive.” Jiyong sat up in lotus and amused well.

 

 

 


	23. Hojun's prize

”Hey, hyung... are you still here?” Hyukjae asked Sungmin.

The omega looked out of their window and watched the stars. Night reached them very soon and the others, Yoochun and Jiyong have already slept on their bed. Hyukjae ate the rest of their poor dinner and looked at the older.

“I’m just thinking of Yoochun… how could he come here?”

“Ran or teleported…? Betas can do teleport, can’t they?”

“Yeah, but he’s with pup. We – _omegas_ – can’t teleport with a baby in our belly. He or she needs on our energy… and the teleport sucks it away from the fetus.”

Hyukjae looked back at Yoochun. The beta was in wrong condition. His whole face and skin were pale, his eyes were red and Sungmin said that his heart beating was discontinuous, and his mouth was dry.

“Perhaps the baby causes his state…” Sungmin guessed. “Look, a beta in the normal way can’t give birth. It is a fact… they have no… place for the baby inside of their body. Be a male or female beta is impossible… punctum!” he shook his head.

“Maybe not, ‘cause here is the example… in front of your nose.” Hyukjae mouthed and pointed at Yoochun.

Sungmin sighed deeply and went again to the sleeping man. He touched him...

“It is the place! His system had made a _place_ for the baby... impossible!” he snorted when he came back.

“How the pup will be born… and if he was born, he will be a girl or a boy?” Hyukjae asked again.

“Girl…? I think no way to be a girl…”

“You said the same before it: “ _betas can’t be pregnant”_ and referring to Yoochun’s state… **he is** **pregnant**! I think so - _and know I’m not a packdoctor_ \- but I think that everything is possible in his condition.”

Sungmin made a face and Hyukjae laughed himself away.

“You should see your face, hyung!”

 

Jaejoong touched Changmin’s skin. He had to do this… again because he didn’t believe in the omega’s words and he was angry! He wanted to free himself from the stress… and the omega was available.

He licked the younger one’s throat and pressed his body onto Changmin’s chest. The omega didn’t cry or tried to pull away… just let him.

“Are you angry because of _him_ , hyung?” he tried laughing up but Jaejoong covered his mouth with his hand.

“Don’t mention **_anybody_** while I’m with you!”

He made a hard pushing into him and Changmin almost shouted.

“Is it painful, isn’t it, Changminnie?” Jaejoong asked and kissed him in the same time.

“Just feel the way what I’ve felt yesterday!”

Changmin licked his fingers and Jaejoong took away his hand.

“So… is it a punishment sex, hyung? Despite of I said I’m pregnant?”

“If… you are pregnant… you need on a packdoctor.”

Changmin gulped and looked sharply into Jaejoong’s eyes.

“What did you say?”

“I said what you’ve heard, Minnie. I’m calling a friend of mine. She is a very good doctor and…”

“Sungmin is my packdoctor. I won’t allow it.” Changmin shoved away the alpha’s body and got up from his bed.

“Why are you so against of the examination? It is just good for the baby.” Jaejoong knelt up and caught the omega’s hand. “Come back to me!” he ordered and pulled Changmin into his embrace… into a painful embrace. He tightened his bones around Changmin and the omega almost cried up. “If you are really pregnant… she will tell to me.” Jaejoong whispered into his ear and pushed him back.

He kissed Changmin hardly and hid himself into the omega’s neck.

“I like this part of you… it’s so fucking sexy.”

Changmin just stared the ceiling and didn’t say a word. He gulped and wanted to speak with Yunho in his head but it was impossible without Hojun and Changmin didn’t want a third person in such a situation like this.

“What is with you?” Jaejoong asked him between two hard pushing… _forward and back_. “Your heart is drumming faster and your skin is paler, _honey_.” he grabbed his jaw and turned Changmin’s head into a kiss. “Remember on my words! If you lied to me… **you are dead**... and then... I don’t care you are the part of my plan!”

 

Yunho tried sleeping beside of Hojun. This bed was huge; it is no doubt but… for Yunho was a little bit uncomfortable. They showed their backs to each other but he could listen the gamma’s breathing… and Yunho had to squeeze his eyes and closed his ears. He watched Hojun when the man undressed before sleeping. He slept in a boxer… _only in a black boxer_.

‘ _Holy Mother_!’ Yunho shook his head.

He had to get up and go out of this damned tent.

“Where are you going?” Hojun suddenly turned towards him and caught his right hand.

He held him tightly but it was not painful or anything… just tight.

“I… I just can’t sleep.” Yunho answered.

It was really embarrassing. And it was a huge lie… Hojun could see his sweated forehead.

“What a good thing! I can’t sleep, either.” Hojun sat up and knelt on the bed.

He climbed to Yunho and the alpha wanted to free himself from the gamma’s hand. Hojun shifted into his second gamma and his body was... oh holy God... Yunho want to run away.

“Hyung, don’t… please.” he begged but Hojun didn’t care and softly licked the alpha’s arc of shoulder.

“I know you love _him_ … but it would be so wrong if you were with me… for once?” Hojun whispered.

“Hojun… I… he…” Yunho wanted to cry but Hojun decided to do _this_ without the alpha’s permission. “You can say that I raped you…” he whispered and gave a soft kiss.

Yunho has almost collapsed onto the bed and Hojun pulled himself over the alpha.

“I’m helping you a lot… so we can say it is my reward.”

Yunho didn’t pull his body away and it was a sign to the gamma. He pulled down the alpha’s night suit and kissed Yunho’s nipples.

“Your skin is so… soft.” Hojun was amazed. “Maybe, _above_ they’ve prepared you only for me.” he sighed and his tongue circled gently around the chest of the alpha.

Yunho didn’t want answering. He liked to do this with Changmin but Hojun was… something different.

“Hyung…”

“Call me on my name, please.” he whispered and pulled downer the alpha’s pants.

“ _Yunho_ …” he moaned when licked the younger wolf’s sensitive point.

The alpha slightly lifted his body because of the man’s tongue.

“ _Hojun_ …” he moaned and opened his eyes.

He looked down… Hojun looked up and Yunho didn’t protest. Hojun smiled and did faster moves.

“ _My God_ …” Yunho was whispering and the gamma liked the fact that the alpha enjoys his dirty game.  

He thought it won’t work with Yunho because alphas only like omegas but he was a gamma so… it was completely different. It doesn’t mean that Yunho was an omega and he was an alpha in the bed… it was just… in his case was pure love. In Yunho’s case… he didn't know. He only knew that Yunho loved desperately that omega but Hojun was _Hojun_...

Hojun saw Yunho’s emotions when he pushed himself into the wolf and Yunho’s cherry lips parted. The alpha lifted his body and embraced Hojun who gave deep kisses and Yunho’s claws came out.

“Ouch…” Hojun hissed playfully.

“Sorry…” Yunho whispered with squeezed eyes and caught hardly the gamma’s arms.

“Don’t sorry.” Hojun kissed his lips and his neck.

“ ** _My Yunho_**!” he moaned and shoved the alpha gently on the sheets.

 ' _What will happen on the morning when they will get up_?' Yunho thought and suddenly this game has already been not so good. 

" _Changmin!_ " he shouted and Hojun winced.

 

 


	24. Second book: Seungri and Junsu

Seungri stopped in front of Junsu’s house. He knew the older was in the theater because of the Dracula and Seungri has followed his car after the play. Junsu lived alone... only in the company of his seven cats and two dogs. Normally, the werewolves don't buy pets because cats didn’t like them and the dogs… well they were relatives. But Jiyong bought his own one, too who lives now by his parents and Seungri had no problems with them. They barked when he approached the house, why not? They were defending their owner and Junsu was a good one. Seungri wanted to be a pet in his house.

The alpha has chosen the backdoor and jumped on the soft carpet, which was on the middle of the living room. His whole house was a pure poem…

‘ _Beautiful_ …’ Seungri was amazed and looked around.

Junsu’s older dog came to him and sniffed his boots, then wagged his tail. Seungri smiled and stroked the pet.

“What do you want?” suddenly Junsu appeared with his long and sharp claws.

He trembled and Seungri showed his empty hands.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” he stood up and tried a step forward but Junsu was faster and jumped away.

Seungri grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him on the floor. The dogs didn’t bark, maybe they were smarter than their owner. Seungri panted above Junsu and pressed the omega’s hand on the carpet.

“I want to help!” he shouted and leaned down into the older’s face.

He kissed him and Junsu struggled but not so much. The omega knew he has barely chance against an alpha.

“You were so sexy in that Dracula costume, hyung.” Seungri whispered and kissed Junsu’s cheek.

“Did you see the play?” he asked on the ‘ _don’t believe in this_ ’ tone. “Nobody came to watch my play…”

“Perhaps they don’t like you as much as I like you.”

“Do you really like me?”

“I said before one second. I love you, Junsu!”

“Then why did you come here?” he cried himself away. “He will kill you if… **_and how did you know that I’m in my home_**?!”

“We and the Sujus had gone in North and sought the house where you hid. When we had found nobody, Siwon went back to his pack and I decided to come here and looking for you, alone. Jiyong would not let me to do that.”

“Do you know your pack… your pack is in Hojun’s prison?”

Seungri stopped the kisses.

“What?”

“You are here since almost one week and don’t know what happened with your own pack?”

“Look, I was very busy with you, hyung. It was not so easy to find you... then follow you here… and how do you know that they are there?”

“Jaejoong is my…”

“Oh of course, I forgot. He is your ultimate friend and dearest cousin of the world!”

“Why are you so mean?”

“ _So mean_ … me?! I am not the one who helps a killer.”

Junsu shoved him away but Seungri didn’t let him go.

“Stay here… I’m waiting for you a long time ago and I won’t let you go! Come with me!” he stood up and pulled Junsu with himself.

“No! Wait… I don’t…” the omega struggled and stepped back.

Seungri lost his balance and they fell on the floor, again.

“I don’t want to go anywhere… it’s my home.” Junsu’s tears appeared in his eyes and Seungri touched his hair.

They was lying a few minutes and watched the other’s face. Junsu sniffled and Seungri tried him to calm down.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m so sorry.” he kissed the omega’s forehead and stroked his face.

“You don’t know how hard is to me! It is…” Junsu cried and Seungri cursed himself.

“Ssshhh, Junsu.” he didn’t speak formally.

He didn’t care with anything in this moment.  

“Look, help me to find that Changmin guy…”

“Heh?”

“Just tell me an address… no more.”

“So, you’re here because of some information.” Junsu looked away.

“No… or what the hell… I want helping to the Sujus… and if I get a little chance to find him…”

Junsu sighed and sat up in lotus in front of Seungri and took the alpha’s hands into his own.

“I am going to help you.”

Seungri looked like as if he had won the lottery.

“Really?”

Junsu nodded.

“I give you a map. They are in Jeju Island. Changmin knows the place just he had never been there where our house stands.”

“ _Your_ house?!”

“Common house with Yoochun and Jaejoong… we had bought it when the TVXQ… y’know.”

Seungri nodded and took the map.

“Thank you… baby.”

“Don’t call me ‘ _baby_ ’, I hate this word.”

“Then how should I call you?”

The omega smiled.

“Perhaps call me on my name.”

“It’s not very romantic… hmm… I’ll call you… well… maybe… _honey_?”

“Give me back that map!” Junsu played and wanted to grab the paper.

“Okay, okay, I got it… I got it!” Seungri laughed and caught Junsu in a romantic embrace.

He pushed the omega to the wall.

“I’m in your debt.” the alpha whispered and wanted to kiss him. “Should I…”

Junsu didn’t answer just let him.

 

Changmin was in full despair. He was walking up and down and waited for his new test’s result. He couldn’t reach Hojun… the gamma didn’t talk back in his head and he didn’t know what's up with Yunho’s plan. If the beta won’t talk to them and don’t tell the address where Changmin is… well… maybe Yunho will found only his dead body… and his ghost.

“Show it… come on!” Changmin shook the test.

Finally, the test showed the result and Changmin collapsed onto the floor. He didn’t wait for that result. He would have preferred the death…

‘ _Forgive me… Yunho… forgive me_!’ he sobbed like a baby and embraced his belly.

 _Yunho_ … wait!

He had sex with Yunho, too and it was… something beautiful… perhaps there are a few chances that the pup belongs to him and not to Jaejoong! 

He has totally forgotten - or didn't want to remember on - the first test what he made before Yunho's arrival... _where just the control line didn't come out_...

 

Yunho was in full stress and Hojun couldn’t calm him down. Yesterday, when they have been together… in a sudden moment Yunho began to shout Changmin’s name and jumped up from the bed. Hojun had to let him go and didn’t understand anything.

Yunho told that he had felt something bad around the omega and didn’t want to continue _that_. Hojun understood and embraced his friend.

“You know… I’m in love with you.” he said it to Yunho when they rose up. “I can wait.”

Yunho looked at the floor.

“Hojun… you are my dearest friend in this world and don’t want to lose you.”

Hojun smiled and kissed Yunho’s right hand.

“I understand… but let me to do what I want.”

“It will be painful at the end.”

“Then, it will be my problem… _my dearest… friend_.”

Then Hojun called the female alpha.

“ _Minyeon_ , bring our _dear_ beta guest in the tent!”

“Yes, my lord!”

 

Yoochun rose up early and ate what he got from the soldiers. The others still slept and he could think of his little guest who lived in his body. He was very scared of the situation but felt huge happiness. Finally, he got somebody who will love him more than anybody in this world and he will love this little guy with his whole being… and he will defend his pup.

“Park Yoochun-shi!” he heard his name and stood up from his chair. “Our alpha wants you. Come with me!” the female led him out and shut the door behind them.  

 


	25. If Jaejoong's plan succeeds

Seungri looked into Leeteuk’s serious eyes and handed him the map. The Suju’s main omega shared a blink with Yesung who was now the only alpha in the dorm. His pair, Ryeowook went closer to him and watched shyly the guest.

“Don’t afraid of him. He is a friend.” Yesung smiled at the shy omega who nodded.

He wasn’t in the dorm when these things happened and just came back from the home of his parents.

“So, it is the real map, Seungri-ah?” Leeteuk asked.

He was the eldest and wanted to protect his men. He didn’t want to do unnecessary steps.

“Yes, Leeteuk-shi! He gave it to me and assured me that it’s true.”

Leetuek raised his brow and looked the paper.

“What is your opinion, Yesung alpha? Should we wait until Kangin and the others come back or do something?”

Yesung gulped. He was a young alpha and didn’t want to bring orders… Kangin left him here because of the omegas protection.

“I think we have to do something!” Heechul grabbed out the map over Yesung’s shoulder and jumped like a child.

“Give me back!” Yesung caught it and growled softly.

Heechul sighed.

“But Yesung-yaaah… I don’t want sitting like an _ahjussi_ … I want to save Changmin!”

“Me too!” Ryeowook agreed and nodded.

Yesung rolled his eyes.

“Well, they’ve voted me down, so… Leeteuk hyung?” he watched the main omega.

Leeteuk was confused but nodded.

“Yepp!” Heechul and Ryeowook clapped their hands.

 

Yoochun felt dizzy. He was in front of the gamma and Yunho and seriously looked into their eyes.

“You are not better.” the gamma glanced at him.

“What do you want from me? If the answer is Jaejoong, I’m saying my respond before you say useless things: No.”

Hojun smirked.

“Oh, man… You’re always thinking of me as an enemy but… I am more than his enemy. He holds my people in his hand. He threatened me that they will be in that damned camps if I help on these guys.”

Yoochun looked at him.

“Then… why do you help on them?”

Hojun growled and the beta did a step back. Yunho just stood behind the gamma with crossed arms and listened.

“I’m helping because I want to show him: I’m not afraid of him anymore. Today, I will send most of my people back to South and he won’t find them into this village… and… there is one trump ace in my hand: you are here.”

Yoochun laughed up bitterly and wiped his eyes.

“Back the wrong horse, my friend… he doesn’t care what are you doing with me.”

Hojun squeezed his eyes.

“It’s not so sure.” he pointed out. “Yesterday, my men have seen some new wolves in the forest. They would be spies. They moved very fast and just scanned the whole area. What do you think: what was their target?”

Yoochun shook his head.

“Don’t know…”

“Really? Do you have no imagination what are they looking for?”

“ _Jaejoong_ … he doesn’t like me. I’m already annoyed him… so why he would look for me? Finally, I’m not in their way…”

“You are not _in their way_ … in whose way?” Yunho asked this question.

“In Changmin and Jaejoong’s way…”

Yunho snarled and Yoochun laughed up.

“He felt himself in a very serious position… when the last time I’ve seen him.”

Yunho walked closer. He didn’t want to hit the beta just wanted to cause a little bit fear.

“ _Yunho_ …” Hojun touched his shoulder when the alpha’s face was too close to the man.

“Sorry…”

Hojun didn’t hold him back and Yunho left the tent.

“It would be better if you speak him nicely… I won’t be that kind of person who is going to comfort you.”

Yoochun snorted.

“You believe it so… this interests me? Nobody was gentle or kind with me in my whole life… I’m used.”

“Help us and I will let you go… you can go away with your _pup_.”

Yoochun gulped.

“How do you know about my…”

“Do you think I have no ears between the walls? My soldiers are in front of your door… and you were not so quiet… _omegas_.” he laughed up scornfully.

“What’s your problem with the omegas? They do nothing with you.”

“No… no, you misunderstand me. I have no problem with this caste. Just my two parents were alphas: alpha mother and alpha father… and my siblings are all alphas, too.”

“So, it means that you are different because you are a gamma?”

“I was the last pup in the family… I am the youngest. They didn’t wait me but my father was extremely happy when I’m arrived… and he blessed the God when I became a _gamma_.”

“What do you want with that very sweet story?”

“Nothing important… just I pointed out that your pup is in especial situation: one parent is an alpha and one is a beta… a beta who shouldn’t give birth. Same to me: two alphas had created a newer caste of the werewolves… perhaps it will happen again.”

“ _A new caste_ …” Yoochun mumbled. “He… he will be…”

“I think your child will be in a new nameless and unknown caste: _zero_.”

Yoochun’s face was pale as the snow.

“Ze…ro…” he gulped.

“Zero means: he can save the world or… he can destroy us.”

The beta caught to his flat belly.

“After two months a dangerous child is going to born… maybe Jaejoong did a mistake.”

Yoochun was confused.

“He wanted the most powerful pup and he thought it would be only from a main alpha and main omega. His thoughts were not entirely wrong… just he didn’t count with you, _dear_. Perhaps, your pup will be _that_ pup what he wanted… and not Changmin’s.”

Yoochun wanted to run away and he was stepping slowly back. Hojun teleported behind him and whispered into his ears:

“ _Help us and I won’t kill your child_!”

 

Changmin was watching the female omega. She looked into his belly and was pretty surprised when finished the examination. Jaejoong left them alone.

“So, am I pregnant?” Changmin asked but he was not interested in the response.

He had already known it.

“Yes, you are.”

“Minyoung, please… I knew I am…”

“I know that you knew it… just something is not normal.”

Changmin raised his brows but laughed himself away.

“Yeah… it’s not normal that I am pregnant from an insane man.”

Park Minyoung shook her head and sighed.

“I’m seeing… I’m seeing…”

“What?”

“I’m seeing **_three pups_** in your belly.”

Changmin looked like an idiot.

“How many… what did you say?!”

“I… it will be a _litter_ …”

Changmin laughed hysterically.

“No… no… please, Minyoung say it’s not….”

“One pup is not from him!”

“Heh?”

“I… I’ve already heard this story: one woman who was twice with her husband and they got two children… and they were not twins!”

“What do you say?” Changmin barely listened her explain.

He didn’t believe it...

“Where I’m going to give birth… in a _box_?!”

“Look at me, Changmin-ah! One pup’s genes do not contain Jaejoong’s DNAs!”

“You are insane, too.”

Minyoung sighed.

“Sungmin-shi also said the same! One pup is from… from…”

“He is from **_him_**!”  Changmin moaned but suddenly hit his forehead. “He is… do you see his caste?”

“They are so young but… I think he will be a _bet_ …”

“What?!”

“He will be a beta or an alpha.”

“Is it a chance he will be a beta?”

“Fifty-five percent that he will be a beta… I’m sorry.”

Changmin panted.

“And the other two?”

“They are twins… and they are _omegas_. It is sure.”

“I have dreamt a dream about an alpha pup! How can he be a beta? It’s ridiculous!”

Minyoung was embarrassed.

“You say… have you dreamt about him?”

“Yes! When I’d lost him… when Jaejoong had pushed his damned knife into my belly… I had lost him and he visited me in my dream. He said he will be an alpha and will come back to me!”

She touched Changmin’s arm.

“I said it has a chance to be an alpha… not sure what I stated. Please rest and think of your pups.

“ _Pups_ … two omegas from the man who I hate the most.” Changmin panted.

Minyoung sighed when she closed the door behind her back. She was an omega, too with a lovely female alpha on her side… somewhere deep she could understand this wolf.

She found Jaejoong at the beach.

“Jaejoong!” she shouted and the alpha smiled at her.

“Hi, thanks your hard work.”

“It’s okay. I’m finished the examination.”

“Is he really…”

“Yes. He didn’t lie to you, Jaejoongie.”

The alpha showed his brightened smile and lifted her.

“Aigoo… put me down! I’m not your person.” she laughed.

“Sorry! You know about my plan… I’m just happy.”

She smiled and touched his face.

“The God blessed you… he waits three pups.”

Jaejoong looked like a fool.

“What did you say?”

“I said what you’ve heard: three pups… a li…”

“It is a litter!”

She nodded.

“Is there a chance that an alpha is between the pups?”

She sighed.

“I’ve seen two omegas and one…”

He didn’t wait her word and rushed into the house.

“Thank you, Minyoung! Give my regards to Soyeon!”

 

She didn’t want to tell him the whole truth about the third pup. She liked him and her smile left her face when saw Jaejoong’s rushing shape. She sat into her car and gave up her phone.

“It’s me.” she said uncomfortably when the car was on sufficient distance from the house.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’ve found the subject. He is all right and gave Yunho my regards… he will be a father of an alpha or a beta pup.” she said but not with joy in his tone.

 “Does Changmin know it, too?” the voice asked her.

“Yes.”

“Okay, you did well. It’s very good news that the pup not belongs to Jaejoongie.”

“Yihan… I…”

“Do you want to say still something?

“Changmin waits three pups… two omega twins who belong to him and one unsure pup, which belongs to Yunho.”

Yihan didn’t answer but Minyoung could hear his gasping.

“Is it possible?”

“Yes.” she nodded. “Tell Hojun that I helped but I won’t do it anymore. Jaejoong is my friend and don’t call me up again because of spying.” she dropped her phone away and concentrated on the road.

 

Yihan turned to Hojun and Yunho. He was Jaejoong’s best friend and when Hojun’s spies found him he wanted to help for Yoochun... because of his pup.

“Now… you know where the house is... I told you.” he smiled at the gamma. “… and Minyoung delivered the news… it was just pure luck that I could reach her and she helped out you.”

“Park Minyoung was our actress in those series.” Yoochun said between two coughs. “She is our good friend and of course, _you_ , Yihan hyung.”

“So, I did what I could. I am extreme happy because Minyoung wasn’t afraid of calling me up and tell these infos.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Hojun bowed. “You can go back if you want.”

Yihan nodded but walked to Yoochun and suddenly embraced him.

“Thank you that you love him. He doesn’t know yet what a treasure you are. You didn’t betray him and gave out your address. I’m glad I could do this… for you.”

Yoochun wanted to cry.

“Thanks, hyung.”

“I’m sorry you had to come here with my men, Yihan hyung. But this beta only said your name and we couldn’t let out this chance. We didn’t cover your eyes so you can teleport back.” the alpha got a few back slaps and Hojun escorted him out of the tent.

“You won’t hurt his pup, will you?” Yihan looked serious.

Hojun gave deep sigh.

“I won’t lie to you… I don’t know… what should I do…” he sighed again.

“Maybe you were wrong and his pup will be a normal werewolf without stupid powers.” Yihan bit into his lower lip and his hair fell in his eyes. He looked at the night sky and Hojun felt sorry for him. He touched the man’s arm.

“I’m sorry that you are the best friend of that powerful alpha but I’m not going to allow another fault be born in this world.”

Yihan smiled at him.

“Actually, I’ve never seen an alpha like you… a _gamma_. What a stupid thing!”

“I am stupid thing to you?”

Yihan shook his head.

“Sorry, I was joking.”

Hojun smirked.

“I know… _You_ … I really like… your personality, hyung. Be careful if you are with him, please.”

Yihan bowed and vanished.

“Hm… what a guy!” Hojun laughed and went back.

 

Yoochun remained in the tent with Yunho who barely watched him.

“Hyung, please… my pup… he won’t cause any problem.”

“Are you worried about him?” Yunho looked up from his thoughts. “Well, I’m worried for my family.”

“I’m sorry that Changmin is pregnant but if everything is right… our pups… Jaejoong’s two omegas and my own… they will be brothers.”

“And… what is that mean? Are we again a big happy family as we were in the old days? Suddenly we became married with children?”

“You are angry and sad. I understand but… could you help me, please.”

Yunho was surprised.

“Hojun hyung said he kills my pup if I won’t help… but I can’t do back what happened and don’t want. I like him… I love him more than anyone else in this world… and I’m already in love with this little thing in my body… so please…” Yoochun fell on the ground and begged for the alpha. “Let me go and I won’t look back. I’m going to go far away from this place… from this country or… from this continent. Just don’t let Hojun hyung to kill my baby, please!” his tears came out and Yunho helped him up.  

 “I can’t help on you, Chunnie.” he was serious and left him alone.

“So… I have to do something.” he swallowed his tears… then fainted.

 

Out of the tent Yunho met with Hojun.

“Hey, has he already left?”

“Yeah… he went back. I didn’t know they are best friends with Jaejoong.”

“Well, I didn’t know, too. It means you have good spies and Yoochun really wanted to help.”

“Lots of things happen behind our backs, right, Yunho-ah.” he sighed and Yunho smiled at him.

“I guess lots of things happen behind Jaejoong’s back, too… with his will.”

“We are just following his works and don’t let ourselves. Don’t forget: we have to be always before him with two steps! He is very shifty and his spies had almost found Yoochun.”

Yunho nodded.

“Did you say to him that you are going to kill his pup if he won’t help?”

“Yes, I had to say this… and maybe… I didn’t lie.”

Yunho’s blood ran out of his face and shook Hojun’s shoulders.

“Don’t do it! He is just an innocent child!” he whispered.

“An innocent child who becomes the most powerful werewolf!” he caught Yunho and now he shooked him.

They have gone a little farther and stopped at the beginning of the forest.

“Yunho, I said I am going to do what I have to do. Jaejoong is powerful… perhaps the most powerful alpha in Korea… I am only the second in the line and nobody will win over this guy if we let him to do what he wants. This pup in the beta’s belly will be his weapon. If he can kill that _person_ who he wants… other clans or packs of the werewolves will fight because of the position. To be the main SM alpha and leader… it is the most desirable position in Korea. If Jaejoong kill Mr. Lee… the war is inevitable.”

“The war of the werewolves...”

“The second war of the werewolves… and other supernatural beings because there will be not only Korean wolfs… there will be Hungarian vampires, English witches or wizards and… Americans unknown creatures…”

“But it is just a leader position by an entertainment. Why is so important to the other countries?”

“SM are looking for the new talents… they are all werewolves… you know… this entertainment looks for the rookies globally. Not just from Korea, but from Japan, from America and from Europe. The other supernatural beings don’t like the werewolves and want to stop this entertainment and they want to kill the whole werewolves who live on this world. If they will be in the SM, they would destroy our nation.”

 Then they haven't said anything for minutes.

"Kangin's phone got a call from the main omega..."

"Leeteuk?" Yunho was surprised.

"Yes. I've spoken with him and he told that they are going to go to Jeju Island."

"Why?"

"That Seungri guy found his omega and he handed the map to him. So, if everything will go in the right way... we can meet with them by that house."

"They are here since one week and Kangin's battery hasn't still dead?"

Hojun smirked.

"I have the same adapter... I've just thought we will need on that phone."

"You are really before us with two steps."


	26. Return and escape

Jaejoong closed his eyes and sucked the fresh air deep into his lungs. His face was calm and the sound of the ocean relaxed his muscles. He stood there… out on his balcon and nothing annoyed him in this moment.

‘ _Three pups_ ’ he thought and suddenly laughed up.

‘ _You are selfish… Yoochun will never forgive you_.’

Yeah… maybe his worrying side was right. He lost him and perhaps… it was the best. With Changmin he perfected his plan and it was more important than a love of a beta.

‘ **But you will love him until the end** …’ his inner side laughed on him.

“ **SHUT UP**!” he shouted and Changmin winced.

The omega watched Jaejoong from the living room and he twitched because of the sudden voice.

“Why are you shouting with the darkness?” he asked on neutral tone when Jaejoong closed the glass window.

“You have no right to ask. Don’t care with me anymore.”

“Jaejoong hyung, I will be the mother of your three… of your pups. Maybe I have this right…”

“Yoochun has the right to ask these questions… and you’re not him. You are just a tool in my plan.”

“Yesterday or I don’t know how many days ago you told me ‘ _You love me_ ’… during the sex. Or was it just a quick moment, which gone with the wind?”

Jaejoong sighed deeply and squeezed his eyes.

“You don’t know me, Changmin-ah. I have lots of questions in my head and I don’t know the answers yet.”

Changmin caught his arm when the alpha wanted to leave.

“Perhaps… you are still a pup, too. A pup who lost in this world and don’t know exactly his task.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes.

“Your friends are coming this night. My spies saw when Junsu gave the map to Seungri, so everybody knows where we are.”

Changmin was confused.

“You mean… Yunho, Kangin and…”

“They are coming, too. Maybe that Seungri guy told them that he has got the address. I know Hojun is not on my side… despite of my threat. He admires your… _our friend_.”

“ _Yunho_ …”

Jaejoong didn’t growl but rolled his eyes again.

“Junsu is arriving back soon. I won’t let you to talk to him.”

“Why? He is my…”

“He is a traitor. He betrayed me and he doesn’t know that I’ve already found out. His romance with that alpha annoys my plan so… we have to eliminate him.”

Changmin gulped.

“What do you mean by that?”

Jaejoong smiled shortly.

“I have to kill him.”

 

Yunho was ready to start to go and Kangin, Shindong, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Siwon and the Big Bang guys were waiting for the sign. Donghae was not in a good condition because he fought with some alphas in the village during this week… he wanted to win back his omega’s hand… and he did it well.

“You don’t have to fight anymore.” Hyukjae touched his cheek and gave him a deep and love kiss.

“Those alphas had learned that you are only mine.” Donghae growled and they looked like a honeymoon couple.

“I’m sick of them.” Jiyong sighed and right off kissed Top when the guy stood by his side.

Taeyang turned away and growled quietly.

Kangin looked them and Sungmin elbowed gently in his side.

“Do you miss Leeteuk?”

Kangin nodded.

“I’m not happy that they are coming tonight but at least we’re going to meet.”

“After almost we’ve spent one and a half week in North… I really want to see again our friends.” Kyuhyun nodded with Kangin.

Sungmin smiled happily and turned to Yunho.

“I’m running with that female alpha to the house… but Yoochun?”

“Yoochun?” Yunho didn’t get it.

“He is pregnant. Pregnant omegas - or _betas_ \- can’t go with their alphas when they are doing the teleport.”

“Ah, I think Hojun has already thought of it.”

“Yes. I’m escorting our beta.” they came out together and Yoochun got some deep growls from the Suju alphas.

“Don’t hurt him. He is with us.” Yunho calmed them down but without much success.

“He helped Jaejoong to kill Changmin’s pup.” Kyuhyun snarled and Sungmin had to hold him back.

“He was in our cell. I examined him. He is not that bad.”

Kyuhyun looked at his omega.

“Did you really examine him?” he growled but the threatened sound left his throat when Hojun wanted speaking.

“I’ll go with him. _You_ – he pointed at everybody – are going to teleport and wait for my orders.”

“We want to look for Seungri.” Jiyong stepped out.

“Yes. Wait him but not too close to the house. If you are in South again, Kangin can call Leetuek up and talk a meeting point.”

“Yes. It was my plan, too.” the alpha nodded.

“So… everybody has to calm down. We have to speak with him with clear head. Leave here your cold blood, understood?” the gamma looked with serious eyes. “I wish a successful action!”

“Thank you, Hojun gamma!” the guys nodded and Kyuhyun gave Sungmin a farewell kiss.

“Take care!” he whispered to the omega.

“I blocked up the teleporting system… go!” Hojun ordered and every alpha and non-pregnant omega disappeared.

 

They took each other's hands and have arrived on one point of Jeju. Kangin looked around.

“I only know clearly this place in the island.” he looked regretfully when Hyukjae has ducked his head because of a bird.

“Have you already been in this forest?”

“It’s a famous hike road. I was here with bike sometimes.”

“Well, it is the best if you call your lover.” Daesung pointed out when a bat almost flew to his nose.

The alpha pulled out his phone.

 

Leeteuk and the others had landed yesterday on the island and waited in a hotel. Leeteuk was happy that he could call up Kangin’s phone but he was surprised when a strange man replied. He knew who was Hojun but barely met with the guy. Just once or twice in his life.

“Is it sure that they will call us?” Yesung looked at him.

“Yeah…” Leeteuk mumbled but quickly pushed the answer button when the phone started ringing.

“Kangin?” he asked on a ‘ _don’t believe that you are_ ’ tone.

“I am… _Jungsoo_.”

“Ah… thanks to the God. I am so happy because I can hear you.”

Kangin smiled in the forest but returned to the topic.

“Where are you?”

“We are in a hotel close to the house. You?”

“We are on a hike road… somewhere in the forest. You can leave that hotel and meet with us somewhere by the house. I think we will feel your scent if you are in the close.”

“We will feel you, too. _Kangin_ …?”

“Yes, _dear_?"

"Never go away… alone.”

Kangin smiled.

“So… we will meet soon. I love you.” he whispered and cut the conversation.

Leeteuk waved to the others and left the building.

 

Changmin was concerned. He gazed out to the darkness and touched his heart. Jaejoong was with Junsu in the living room. Poor guy has arrived shortly after Jaejoong spoke about his punishment. _Punishment_ … death can be a punishment?

Changmin was locked into his room and couldn’t run down. Suddenly he heard a scream…

“It looks like I didn’t tell clearly.” Jaejoong gripped the omega’s throat. “You are dead if you help them!”

Junsu has almost suffocated but tried talking.

“ _Changmin_ … does not belong to you. He… belongs to _Yunho_.”

Jaejoong tightened his grip.

“If you’re not on my side, little cousin… it is the best if you’re not on _his_ side either.”

He threw the omega’s body to the window, which broke because of the omega. Junsu landed on the balcon and the broken glasses were falling on his skin. They cut him up and he bled. He tried to get up but fell back. His palm was bloody because the glasses went into his hand.

Jaejoong smiled and stepped on the omega’s neck. Junsu screamed.

“Is it painful? Well, it was more painful when I heard about your betray.”

“Jaejoongie…” Junsu tried to go away but the alpha pressed him better down and stepped on his hand.

The fractured bones were really painful and Junsu fainted. Jaejoong snorted and kicked into him.

“Traitor…” he spat and walked into the room.

“I will kill you because of this!” he suddenly turned back when heard Seungri.

The alpha touched Junsu’s body and growled.

“You come early. Your friends are not here.”  Jaejoong snarled and Seungri jumped in front of his nose.

 

Changmin wanted to open the door. He was pulling the door handle but it didn’t move.

“Shit.” he kicked into the wood but suddenly got an idea.

He hoped Jaejoong didn’t think of the window.

‘Oh yes, he forgot it.’ he thought when the glass opened.

But he almost fainted because of the deep, which was under his room.

‘Perhaps he didn’t think that I do this.’ Changmin gulped and stepped out to the eaves.

“Oh my mother!” he whispered when accidentally slipped.

The little rocks fell into the deep… into the ocean because the churning waves washed the wall of the house. Changmin turned his head away and continued the road.

 

 


	27. The loss of the Big Bang

Yunho thought of their first night during the walking. He was walking behind Kangin and really wanted to get his omega back. This man was his everything…

_“Yunho oppa!” Changmin laughed between these words and had fallen into Yunho’s embrace._

_“Oppa? Does it mean you are a girl?” Yunho smiled._

_He scooped Changmin’s light body into his arms. They have drunk at night and Changmin very backed out himself._

_“Oppa…” he said again and touched Yunho’s hair._

_“What do you reckon, Minnie?”_

_They were at home and the white carpet on their little living room was very inviting… when he held this drunken sexy omega. He barely could hold his inner alpha back. Changmin’s neck was something beautiful… his skin was smooth and his chest…_

_“What do you want, oppa?” Changmin laughed again and his head fell down._

_He slept away in Yunho’s arms and the alpha laid him onto the silky carpet. The omega’s shirt was dirty so Yunho unbuttoned and tossed it away. He could watch Changmin’s slow breathing and slowly touched his cheek._

_The alpha gulped when his tongue suddenly met with the omega’s lips and kissed the unconscious Changmin. He was a male and he didn’t finish it. Changmin’s lips were not enough of him and now he was sucking his neck._

_‘They have to know you’re mine, Shim Changmin. Everybody has to know that I am behind your back.’ he thought between the small bites._

_Changmin’s head turned on the other side but he was still sleeping. Yunho lifted the younger’s hand and licked the whole limb. When he was by the shoulder he did a bite into the arc of the neck. Changmin has still notice nothing and Yunho continued his little dirty game. He licked and played with the nipples… and Changmin sighed up._

_Yunho looked at his face and kissed him when the omega slowly opened his sleepy eyes._

_“What… are you doing with me?” he asked on a teasing voice and Yunho pulled him up._

_They seated in each other’s lap and Yunho kissed Changmin again… and the younger tightened his embrace around Yunho’s arms._

_“Changminnie… be my omega… only mine.” Yunho whispered._

_Changmin smiled and grinned. The alcohol worked into his system but he completely understood the question._

_“Yunho… I was only yours… I have always been only yours…” he whispered and collapsed again._

_Yunho laughed up and took the omega in the bed._

_“I will take care of you… always!” he caressed the omega’s face and tucked him in with that warm blanket._

“Yunho… hey, are you here? We’re arrived to the house.” Kangin waved in front of his eyes and the alpha came back from his old memories.

“Ah, sorry… I was thinking of something.” he apologized and looked at the building.

“It’s very huge and beautiful.” Donghae coughed and put his hands on his hip.

“I’m hearing something…” Jiyong quickly turned his head towards the balcon and suddenly saw Seungri.

The guy fell out of the balcon and landed on the sand.

“SEUNGRI!” Jiyong shouted and rushed to him.

“Hey… STOP!” Taeyang and Top wanted to go there but it was too late and Jaejoong grabbed the omega by his throat.

“So, we meet again… little freak!” he laughed up and pulled Jiyong closer to his face.

Seungri tried to get up but fell back. Jaejoong had broken his right leg and even though he was an alpha… the bones healed very slowly.

“JIYONG!” Top shouted and shifted.

Taeyang did the same and jumped into the battlefield. They surrounded Jaejoong and grabbed the alpha’s two arms. Jiyong suffocated in his grip. He shifted into second omega but it was nothing to Jaejoong.

“Let him go!” Seungri growled when Jaejoong kicked into Top and pushed away Taeyang.

“Why? I’ve always hated the Big Bang and this omega always enraged me!” he spat into GD’s face and his grip became stronger.

Jiyong’s memories ran through his mind and… when he remembered on the kiss what he got from Top… his arms fell down and he didn’t move anymore.

Seungri couldn’t take breathe… he looked at Top who watched this whole scene along with Taeyang.

When Jaejoong was sure he clearly killed the omega… he threw him to the house. Jiyong hit his back into the walls hard and fell down in the sand.

“Well, I thought he will be a more dangerous enemy but I guess I’ve overestimated him.” he yawned and looked at Top with brightened eyes.

“Now… you can kill me if you want, alpha.”

Top couldn’t take away his glances from Jiyong. It was too fast for him. He didn’t roar and he didn’t think that the omega is dead. He looked at Taeyang who was the same but… his eyes were white as the best full moon and walked to his brother. He knelt in front of the unmoving body and touched Jiyong’s cheek.

Jaejoong didn’t wait and turned towards Kangin. He was in front of the Suju alpha but looked behind Kangin’s back. He made a grimace and smiled at Yunho.

“You will be the next.”


	28. The truth

Yoochun’s head was full of with dark thoughts. He didn’t wait the meeting with Jaejoong. He really wanted to get out of here and run away. He was scared and worried about the pup. He remembered the night when Jaejoong had brought him into the bed. It was the best thing in his life. The alpha was gentle and it seemed he enjoyed their dirty game… then Jaejoong figured out this stupid idea…

He was running beside of Hojun and the gamma chained him to his right arm. Hojun didn’t want to give a single chance for the escaping and he was so serious. They didn’t talk or look at each other. Sungmin and the female alpha, named Minyeon were way forward. Hojun had to stop sometimes because Yoochun looked worse and worse. He got his kneels and panted. He sweated very much…

“Are you ok?”

“I really look that bad?” Yoochun gave a painful smile.

“We have to continue the road and because Jeju it’s an island we have to swim in the sea. Sungmin and Minyeon are already in Yeosu.”

He said and he was right. Minyeon has called him before five minutes. She asked what they should do and Hojun told her to not wait for them.

“I think… I can’t swim through the sea. It will be the best if…”

“I won’t let you go.” Hojun snorted.

The beta sighed.

“I didn’t say this. I wanted to say that teleporting would be better. I…”

“You can’t do it. I should do but in your condition…”

“In my condition…? Is it a bad joke? I am a beta… we don’t know what is good for me or what is not. I want teleporting right now or you have to pull me up on your back.”

Hojun was angry.

“Why are you doing this? If your baby will have a problem, you…”

“I take the responsibility, he is my pup.”

Hojun growled.

“You and me… we are not a good team.”

Yoochun watched away.

“I don’t want to meet with him… anymore.” he whispered but Hojun understood his words.

“I know he was not the best partner but you have to come with me and told him about your pregnancy. It would be a big help for that Changmin guy.”

“Why are you so nice with Changmin? You’re in love with Yunho, so it would be the best if you and Jaejoong work together.”

“I don’t like the threat… and it seems he is a menace star on the night sky.”

“My menace star…” Yoochun sighed and Hojun took his arm.

“Come… we’ll do the teleport.”

“Thank you.”

 

Changmin jumped onto the straight roof and he ran to the other side, which looked at the beach. He has almost fallen into the wild water but he had luck and took advantage of the possibility. He watched at the “battlefield” and wanted shouting. He saw when Jaejoong has grabbed Yunho’s hand and threw the alpha into the sand. Then, he noticed Jiyong who didn’t move anymore.

“I have to jump there!” he sighed and grabbed the brick… he has landed in front of Jaejoong.

“CHANGMIN?” Kangin and the others were surprised and the omega gave a short smile.

Yunho tried to get up and stepped beside him.

“Are you all right?” Changmin asked on deep tone and scanned his alpha.

Jaejoong and Yunho have fought for several minutes but Yunho has already got scars and deep wounds.

“Why are you here?” Jaejoong was furious and wanted to push him away.

Yunho grabbed his hand in the last moment and growled.

“Don’t dare you touch my omega again!” he snarled and pushed Jaejoong into the sand.

“YEAH!” Kyuhyun cheered and ran to Changmin.

“Are you ok, Min?” he embraced the omega but Yunho watched him with angry eyes.

“Wow… okay, _chief_ … I understood.” he stepped back.

Yunho embraced his omega tightly. Changmin could barely breathe…

“I’m okay, Yun… don’t worry.” he whispered and hugged the alpha more.

Jaejoong watched the scene and wanted to laugh but Yunho kicked into his face.

“Oh, did you get your force back, Yunho-yah?”

“You killed my pup, you took him away from me, then you killed Jiyong… you deserved the death!”

His claws have appeared… and cut into Jaejoong’s skin.

“Wait… Yunho hyung!” Top jumped between them.

“I have to do something.” he lifted Jaejoong by his throat and tightened his gripping.

Jaejoong smiled and kicked strongly Seunghyun’s knees. The Big Bang alpha didn’t show any pain and shook him.

“I have to do this for Jiyong.” he looked back at Yunho who nodded and stepped out from the circle.

“Do what you want but I want to kill him.” Yunho ordered and Top nodded.

“Before the death he will pay…” the alpha whispered and shifted into second.

 

Taeyang couldn’t go away. He scooped Jiyong’s body into his arms and tears had fallen on his brother’s calm face. Seungri and Daesung have immediately rushed to him and Seungri knelt down. Daesung squeezed Taeyang’s shoulder and could feel the alpha’s trembling.

“It is my fault… I’m so sorry.” he cried and whispered to Jiyong.

“It’s not your fault…” Daesung sighed and sat into the sand.

Taeyang couldn’t look at him or Seungri who also cried like a baby.

“I lost him… **I lost my brother**!” he sobbed almost hysterically. “I lost _my family_ …”

“Taeyang...” Daesung touched his face gently.

“ _Why are you weeping above my head_ …”

Suddenly they’ve heard a weak whispering and Jiyong slowly opened his eyes.

 

Seunghyun was hitting him stronger and Jaejoong couldn’t move. The alpha wanted kicking but without success. Seunghyun cut into his face and did a long scar on his neck. The wounds were bleeding and Jaejoong felt his enemy has almost cut an artery.

“I won’t die!” he shouted and jumped back some foot.

His blood was falling onto the sand and his eyes were unclear. He has looked at Changmin for a moment and saw only Yunho. The omega held his arm on his alpha’s back and smiled at Jaejoong.

“It looks like you found your best enemy.” the omega stepped forward to Top who turned his head towards the younger.

“Here is dangerous. Go back!”

“I just wanted to watch into his eyes.” he said shortly then watched again Jaejoong. “I will take care of your pups… but Yunho will be their father… and…”

“I am the father of the alpha pup.” Yunho jumped near him and knelt down.

“What?”

“Your friend told me this… that packdoctor.”

“Park Min…”

“Yes. She couldn’t say the truth for you. I was with Changmin after you raped him into that damned room…”

Jaejoong snarled and got up.

“How?”

“How?!” Yunho laughed up and went into Jaejoong’s personal space. “Hojun can do everything what he wants and actually, he is a good friend.”

Jaejoong snorted.

“I don’t care what you have done with Hojun. That pup is mine.”

“Do not understand what I told you? One of them is mine and it is the alpha… and actually, he will be a _beta_ … not an alpha.”

“Be…beta?!” Jaejoong laughed himself away. “This joke will be better and better. Who wrote these lines? Kangin?”

“What did you say?” the Suju alpha growled but didn’t jump into the battle.

“ _Beta_? My ultimate child won’t be a beta!”

“My _dear_ child will be a beta, Jaejoong. He is only mine and you have two omegas.”

Jaejoong wanted to hit him.

“No… NO!” he roared.

“Oh, yes.” Yunho smiled and patted Jaejoong’s face.

Jaejoong claws have almost reached their longest size but they heard a strange noise above them. Jaejoong watched at the dark sky and saw Yoochun and Hojun. They floated in the air and Yoochun fell down into the wild sea.

“Ups, it is often happening if the alpha doesn’t know the place where he teleports.”  Hojun waved to the others and landed in front of Jaejoong. “Hi, Jae. How are you?” he laughed and looked seriously at Yunho.

Jaejoong didn’t answer just stared the water waves.

“Well, I’m so sorry but I had to take _him_ into my village.” Hojun continued. “You know me… if somebody threats my people, I have to strike back.” Hojun spoke as if they were in a coffee house.  

Yoochun hasn’t still come out and Jaejoong didn’t see the beta’s body… he wanted to get up and was ready to jump into the water but Seunghyun grabbed his hand. He didn’t let him go.

“Tit for tat…” he snarled and continued the battle.

 

 


	29. Before daybreak

Seunghyun has cut into Jaejoong’s right eye. The alpha fell down. They fought by the sea and Jaejoong could feel the salt taste on his lips. He kicked Seunghyun into the water.

 

During their fight Yunho has kissed Changmin. They were embracing each other as strong as they could and the others were smirking.

 

Taeyang hiccupped in his surprise when Jiyong winked at him.

“My ‘ _death_ ’ was the best for Seunghyun. If he thinks I’m dead, he can fight better.” he mouthed and Taeyang hit into his shoulder.

“OUCH!” Jiyong whispered loudly and covered his mouth.

“How could you dare to do this with me?” Taeyang almost shouted but lowered his voice.

Daesung held his arms back because he really wanted to strangle his brother.

“Ssss Taeyang, if he notices us…”

“Don’t care GD, you rascal… **_you_** … I could strangle you.”

“I know…” Jiyong whispered and cautiously touched his brother’s cheek.

Taeyang cried himself away and embraced tightly the lying omega.

 

Somewhere at Jeju Sungmin and Minyeon came out from the water and shook themselves.

“I’m always hated the water. Mostly the salty water.” the female alpha shivered and took out some kelp from her long soaked black hair. Sungmin also looked like a soaked cat and he nodded.

“I don’t like the water either but I did it because of my pup.”

Minyeon smiled.

“You’re so lucky. I want a pup at once, too.”

“You have a chance, noona. You’re female and…”

“I’m an alpha, boy. I don’t want to give birth but I really want to find a nice girl who helps me in this case.”

They walked on the sand towards the road.

“I’ve never understand the pregnancy in the female pairs case, even if I’m a packdoctor.”

“Hm, by the girls it’s almost the same. Just we don’t give out our intimate secrets.” she winked and they laughed.

“Good explanation. Well, I hope I get an omega. I really don’t know how I will treat an alpha.”

Minyeon laughed up.

“I think in your deep soul you want an alpha male.”

Sungmin shook his head.

“No, I’m speaking from my heart and I’m already decided the name.”

“You decided?”

“Yeah, well… we decided. Kyuhyun wants an omega, too. He wants spoiling him.”

“What is the name then?”

“It’s **_Taemin_**.”

 

Changmin looked at the fighters and shivered. Yunho put his coat on him and went closer to the water.

“No!” Changmin grabbed his hand and begged.

Yunho kissed his forehead and left him with the others. Kyuhyun stepped near his friend. It was an unspeakable law between the two alphas: if Yunho leaves Changmin alone, Kyuhyun defends him; if Kyuhyun leaves Sungmin alone, Yunho defends him. Their friendship based on this law… and this law had formed because of Kyuhyun.

He was in love with Changmin when they were pups and wanted him to be his omega. But Yunho had won the battle and Kyuhyun stepped one back… then Sungmin – _his beautiful Sungmin_ – came into his life and the alpha had forgotten everything what happened in the past. He has never thought that Jaejoong also wanted Changmin. Well, this omega was a treasure and everybody knew this fact. Yunho was a lucky man, a lucky alpha that Changmin had chosen him.

“I think they won’t kill Jaejoong.” Changmin thought loudly and Kyuhyun scanned his friend’s face.

“I don’t know what to think. I want to kill Jaejoong. I’ll never forgive what he did whit your pup.”

Changmin looked at his feet and he was playing with the sand. He looked into the distance and the world has darkened around him.

“Oih…” Kyuhyun caught the omega.

“What happened?” Donghae jumped there.

“He fainted. Maybe he is tired because of the pups… and the hard days.” Kyuhyun held him in princess style and watched Yunho and Seunghyun.

They worked together and Jaejoong really looked like an alien alpha. His whole body was bloody and deep wounds covered his skin.

 

“Just tell me where is Yoochun… please!” he pleaded constantly and looked toward the high waves.

He sat on the sand and the two alphas stood with crossed arms.

“I don’t feel sorry for you and I won’t give mercy.” Seunghyun fisted his hand and wanted to give another punch but Yunho held him back.

“What…?” Top looked at him questioningly.

“Why do you want to find him? You didn’t care with his feelings when you inseminated my mate!”

Jaejoong gulped and knelt up in front of them. The rising sun almost left the ocean and the dawn reached the horizon. Even Junsu has pulled himself up at the balcon and took out the broken glasses from his palms.

Jaejoong smiled but not evilly. He remembered on Yoochun’s love and began to cry.

“Jaejoong… there is a small chance that actually… you are in love with Chunnie?” Yunho asked him and put an arm on the kneeling alpha.

 

 

  

 


	30. The battle of the alpha and the gamma

Yoochun felt that something is wrong. They’ve arrived above the sea and Hojun opened the lock of the chain. The beta fell into the water and submerged deep in the spumes. He felt the salty taste in his throat and his lungs were filling with water. He opened his eyes and saw the surface of the sea above himself. He has sunk too deep and almost lost his consciousness. He tried swimming and after some unskillful hand-moves, reached the surface and his lungs got air. He hasn’t seen the beach or the others. He was far from the shore and desperately turning around between the high waves.

 

“Don’t touch me again, wolf!” Jaejoong caught Yunho’s hand and shoved his ex-friend away.

Hojun growled and jumped between them. Top could do some merely blink and left the three men alone. He wanted to see Jiyong…

“I should kill you right off!” Hojun grabbed his throat and pushed him onto the water.

Jaejoong tittered and turned on his right side.

“Well, it’s nice! Hojun, you are always the same.”

The gamma kicked his neck and Jaejoong fell on his other side. His mouth and ears were full of with blood but he just laughed. He could do a single look and scan the sea but Yoochun was nowhere. His eyes turned into snow-white and began snarling.

“Are you angry, _Kim Jaejoong_?”

Hojun grabbed his hair and pull the head up. Jaejoong looked into his eyes and stretched out his hand. The gamma was faster and prevented the hit. Hojun gripped better Jaejoong’s hands. He knelt on his left knee and forced the alpha to see into his eyes.

“I hate you, Kim Jaejoong but y’know what? I like that poor beta who fell into the water and I feel so sorry for him.”

Jaejoong tried growling and his eyes could kill.

“I feel sorry for him and for his **_pup_** … a father like you…it is equal with a _trash_.” he pushed the alpha’s face into the water and didn’t let him up.

He has leaned down to Jaejoong’s ear and whispering while the alpha suffocated because of the mix of the water and sand.

“ _He is pregnant_. Yes. You had impregnated a beta… a beta who in normal way can never give birth to a pup. It sounds so ridiculous, right? But no fear, my friend… that pup… your ultimate pup will never be born into this world.”

Jaejoong squeezed his eyes and kicked out with one leg. It was a painful move but he didn’t care with anything in this moment. He wanted to go to Yoochun and saving him from this wild sea.

“Hojun!” Yunho jumped to them and wanted to help for the gamma.

Jaejoong was free again and stood with smiling face. Suddenly started running and grabbed Yunho’s hands. His one claw reached the longest size and pushed onto the alpha’s neck.

“YUNHO!” Kangin and the Suju guys shifted into second and jumped into the battle.

Hojun held them back.

“What are you doing? He threatens us with Yunho’s life!” Kangin shouted and wanted to jump over Hojun’s hand.

“He is mine. You have to go back. Everybody have to go back!” he snarled at them and the others didn’t protest.

Shindong put one hand on Kangin’s shoulder and pulled away his friend.

“Good.” Hojun nodded and turned back to Jaejoong.

“I’ll kill you immediately if you do your plan.”

He was stepping closer and cautiously stretched out one of his hand. Jaejoong stepped back and in a sudden second pushed Yunho to Hojun and teleported from the shore.

 

Sungmin and Minyeon have almost reached the appointment place and the female alpha squeezed his eyes and looked into the distance.

“ _Legolas, what do your elf eyes see_?” Sungmin tried joking but Minyeon hadn’t watched the movie or she was not in her funny mood.

She was in silent and tried to interpret the scene. They were on a long rocky road, which went to the house but stood in a good distance. She could see what’s happening with her master.

“MINYEON!” her omega companion suddenly screamed and ran to the waves.

The alpha jumped in front of him and held his body back.

“Are you insane, Sungmin?” she shook his body. “What if he is an enemy and…”

“Don’t you recognize him? He is Yoochun!” Sungmin freed himself and rushed to the lying body.

“Yoochun… the… the beta?!” Minyeon asked and walked to the kneeling omega.

Sungmin didn’t nod or answer but leaned down and listened the beta’s breathing and watched his chest. He was looking for the sign of the respiration but Yoochun was motionless. After ten seconds he knelt up and started the CPR.

Minyeon was afraid of the situation and stepped one back.

“Come here! You have to help me with the compressions.” Sungmin moaned between two compressing and after he has reached the thirtieth press he leaned down and blew twice into the beta’s nose.

“I’m tiring, please!” he shouted and Minyeon pulled herself together and took over the compressions from Sungmin.

The omega has only done the blowing. They were working so well but Yoochun didn’t spat out the water and Sungmin began to panic.

“No, please! Come back to us, Chunnie!” Sungmin begged and Minyeon finished the CPR.

“What are you doing?! He is not…”

“He’s gone, Sungmin-shi.”

Sungmin laughed up hysterically and continued without the alpha.

“I’ll help you!” he heard a familiar voice above his head and looked up for a moment.

“Jae… **_Jaejoong_** …” he whispered but didn’t forget his task.

Jaejoong shoved him away and took over the whole CPR. His compressions were harder and he blew into the beta’s mouth from his full lung. He has done it twice and the water came out from Yoochun’s mouth.

Sungmin laughed up in his happiness and sat back on the sand. Minyeon growled in her recognition. Jaejoong held his arms on the beta’s face and helped him to turn on his side.

“ _Chunnie_ …” he whispered and scooped the beta into his arms.

Yoochun barely knew what happens and instantly found himself in his alpha’s arm…

“Jaejoong… I… I am so sorry.” he whispered but Jaejoong didn’t look at him.

He looked at the others because Hojun has right off teleported himself to there and did slow steps towards them. The gamma growled and shifted again into second. Jaejoong pressed the beta to himself and his eyes changed their colors.  


	31. The battle begins

”Fight me, alpha!” Hojun growled and fisted his hands.

Jaejoong looked down at Yoochun whose breathing was not perfect and coughed in every second.

“I won’t run away anymore. Just let me in the house. I want to put him into the bed.”

Hojun laughed up.

“Well, Sungmin and the others can do this job.” he waved and Donghae wanted to take over the beta.

“No…” Yoochun groaned and tried to get up. “I want to help…”

“Are you insane?” Jaejoong whispered but his tone was not hurtful.

He held the beta by his back and Yoochun stood up.

“I’m not an omega…” he began coughing again.

“Your pup is mine… I’m ordering that go back…”

“Are you commanding… to me?!” It sounded as if I were **your** beta.” Yoochun wanted laughing in his agony and stepped away from him.

“ _Chunnie_ …” Jaejoong wanted to reach him but the beta fell on his knees. “Yoochun!”

“Stop there, **alpha**! Don’t come closer!” he shouted with angry eyes.

“What are you doing?” Yunho stepped closer to him.

“You too, don’t come to me or I have to fight.”

“What did you say?” everybody looked at him.

“I am my own boss from now on. Nobody come closer to me or I have to…”

Jaejoong embraced him tightly but the beta pushed him away.

“I am not good for you… you told me this and you want **him**.” he pointed at the other beach where Kyuhyun stood with Changmin. “So, hold yourself!”

Jaejoong looked at him and he wanted to hit himself. _What had he done with him?_

“Yoochun, please… your pup will….”

“Yes, **_my_** pup… not yours!”

“I got it, baby just come to me and calm down.”

“I’d never been your ‘baby’ ” he replied and looked into Jaejoong’s eyes seriously. “I could be but… you’d never wanted… never wanted a **beta**.” he whispered and his claws came out.

Yunho decided… and jumped behind his back. He put his fingers on the beta’s neck and Yoochun fainted into his arms.

“Thank you…” Jaejoong whispered when Yunho handed the beta to Hyukjae.

“I’ll bring him with Sungmin. We will take care of him.”

“Wait… for a second.” Jaejoong said and ran to the beta.

Jaejoong touched his cheek and leaned down. He gave a kiss on his mouth and whispered something what the others didn’t understand.

“Please, take him far away from here.” he looked at the omegas.

“Kangin, we’re going.”

The alpha nodded and Donghae sighed up.

“I’m happy that they’re going out from this battle.”

“Kyuhyun and the Big Bang guys can help on them.”

In this moment Top and Taeyang has teleported into the circle.

“We are here, too.”

Hojun nodded.

“You have to fight with everybody who is in this battlefield.”

“Understood, gamma but don’t underestimate me!” he took up his fighting pose and shifted.

“I’ve never underestimated you.” Hojun replied and jumped to Jaejoong.

 

Jiyong stayed with Daesung, Seungri and Kyuhyun. The omega Changmin hasn’t still awoken and now along with Yoochun they have already two unconscious wolves.

“We have already seen what happened.” Kyuhyun welcomed Sungmin and Hyukjae.

Yoochun was hanging on the omega’s back and didn’t look so well.

“Can I see him?” Sungmin hinted at Changmin.

“In the house…” Kyuhyun nodded.

Jiyong didn’t go with them. He was worried about Seunghyun. When he has approached Jiyong Taeyang jumped up and held him back. Seunghyun was a better fighter if he has a cause for the battle. Taeyang pulled him away and Top just squeezed his shoulder and whispered something into Taeyang’s ear. His alpha brother nodded and smiled. Jiyong saw them behind Daesung and was happy. He was happy because these two finally worked together…

“Come, GD. They will be okay.” Daesung didn’t let his arm go and pulled the omega inside.

Junsu waited them with bleeding body and Seungri embraced him cautiously.

“Are you well?” he whispered and gave a soft kiss on the omega’s forehead.

“Yeah… they look worse.” he was weak but helped Sungmin.

They put them on the biggest bed of the house and Sungmin examined Changmin first. The omega’s respiration was ok, just his skin was paler than usual and sweated.

“What’s with him?” Kyuhyun stood above them and worried.

Sungmin touched the omega’s belly and looked inside his body.

“The pups are well, but they are pulling lot of energy from their mother. The place is not so big into there and they need on Changmin’s energy. I guess this is the problem. He will sleep very much until they arrive.”

“Is it normal?”

“Yes, it is normal by a litter-pregnancy. I still haven’t met with litter-pregnancy… he is my first.” he looked up at his alpha and smiled.

Kyuhyun calmed down and kissed Sungmin.

“And _you’re okay_?”

“We are very well, thank you, my alpha.”

Kyuhyun nodded and Sungmin went over to Yoochun.

“Our dear beta is fighting with a bigger problem.” he sighed and touched Yoochun’s face.

“His pup is unnormal…”

“What?”

“The pup’s mental condition is ok, just this whole situation… the pup is eating from him…”

“It sounds familiar…”

Sungmin gave a short smile.

“It’s not from that movie… don’t worry… he is eating his whole energy - more energy what Changmin’s pups are eating - and I can’t see his caste.”

“Maybe he will be a big alpha.”

“Hojun said he will be a zero…, which means unknown.”

“Great. An unknown pup from Yoochun… Jaejoong has already wanted this. His dream comes true.”

“But I think he will pay a high price for it…” Sungmin’s face was darker.

“Why?”

“I think Yoochun will die into the childbirth.”

 

Jaejoong and Yunho have remained alone. They have run far away and Yunho got Jaejoong’s arm and threw him into the water. Jaejoong got his legs and pulled down. He wanted to grab Yunho’s throat but without success. Yunho stood up and kicked into his chest and pushed his claw into Jaejoong’s left arm.

The alpha roared and kicked back.

“You will pay because of Changmin…” Yunho moaned between two kicks and smiled when Jaejoong couldn’t strike back.

Then Jaejoong was better and he pulled Yunho into a strong embrace. Yunho’s bones have almost broken and he freed from the alpha’s arms. He jumped three back and panted. Jaejoong held a little pause, too and could feel the rain on his skin. They were in the ocean and did look nowhere.

Hojun stopped in the shore and held the others back. He wanted to be the first fighter but if Yunho was quicker… then so be it!

“Will Yunho be okay, alone?” Kangin looked at him anxiously.

Hojun smiled proudly.

“He will be alright… but if not… we are going to help.”


	32. Zero from the future

_In the distant future…_

_“Taemin, where were you?”_

_A high and strong man with short black hair and sharp eyes jumped beside the omega. He was waiting for him on their roof. Taemin looked down at the town and the night wind was very refreshing on his skin._

_“I was walking there and back. Everything is clear, my friend.”_

_“Right.” Minho nodded and touched his shoulder._

_“Taemin… did you think about the proposal? You know, I want your answer.”_

_The omega smiled and his eyes shined as the sun on a warm sunny day. He took the men’s hand and lacing their fingers._

_“Do you want me so badly, Minho?” he smiled and the other embraced him._

_“I need on your answer… before I fight with Luhan.”_

_“That zero isn’t joking… when Xiumin had died he lost his mind.”_

_“Xiumin…” Minho sighed bitterly and watched the stars. “My brother died because of Luhan. I will never forgive and he is a mistake in our society. He has to…”_

_“No! Don’t finish it.”_

_“Taemin… it’s my right to kill him. His father was the one who killed mine and because of Luhan my omega brother is dead.”_

_“What will your mother say?”_

_“I don’t care… but you and my brother who is still alive… you are my everything. I have to do this.”_

_Luhan stood alone in the house where his mother had died. It happened after his birth. Luhan had never seen his face or could feel the touching of his mother. He had never known Yoochun just from the tales of Junsu…_

_“Mom… I want to know you… and father… if I found you… I will kill you immediately.”_

 

Jaejoong pushed Yunho on the ground. The pause lasted not too much and they were fighting again. The sun got up on the horizon, the rain stopped and the sun shined down at them. Yunho cut Jaejoong often but the other alpha didn’t show any pain and continued the battle. Hojun and the Suju couldn’t help and watching their fight from good distance.

“It’s an endless battle.” Donghae yawned and sat on the grass.

Siwon nodded and looked into the other distance. Leeteuk and the others haven’t still arrived and he began to worry.

“Kangin… should I look for Leeteuk and…”

“Yes, please. I wanted to ask this.”

Siwon bowed and teleported away.

“I hope everything is okay with them.” Shindong said and they watched the battle again.

 

“How long do you want to this continue?” Yunho moaned under his body and shoved Jaejoong back into the water.

“Still you are in alive, alpha.” he hit into the spume and the water was pulling back and left the two fighters dryly.

“I’ll kill you first…” Yunho replied.

 

Yoochun didn’t wake up just panted in a wrong way. Sungmin didn’t leave his side and put a cold, wet towel on the beta’s face.

“He is suffering…” the omega looked at Junsu who took Yoochun’s hand.

“The pup?”

“He is alright… he is stealing his mother’s remaining strength.”

“The pregnancy… how old is the fetus now?” Junsu asked Sungmin and looked seriously.

“They had been together with Jaejoong since… almost one month. But I said too much… he is two or three weeks old… too young for the birth.”

Junsu hit into the bed.

“Dammit… “

Sungmin smiled.

 

_Again in the future:_

_Minho and Luhan have met in that shore. Luhan’s father had killed Yunho there and Minho wanted the fight on this place. It was a fair game between them. Luhan didn’t say hello or something else… he didn’t waste his energy because of the welcoming._

_“Minho, I haven’t seen you since…”_

_“… since Xiumin’s death.” the other finished his sentence and claws came out from his nails. He shifted._

_Luhan’s face stayed calm and didn’t show any pain when they talked about the dead omega._

_“I haven’t still said ‘sorry’ because of his death and you are right to be angry.”_

_“Angry? I hate you, Luhan. You killed my beloved brother.” Minho’s voice was calm but he was ready to start the fight._

_“Sorry, Min… we have to cancel this rendezvous and do it in another time.”_

_Luhan looked at his watch. Minho didn’t get it and stopped._

_“What did you say?”_

_“I said: ‘good bye’, Minho.” he looked into the other’s eyes and vanished from the shore._

Luhan has arrived safely on the shore where he left Minho but the other man was not there anymore. It was night when he started the time jumping but here was early morning. The zero has watched the house where he felt his mother’s energy and walked up onto the road. He really wanted to go into the house and stealing a moment to look at his mother but he didn’t have time to do such things. He has to find his father and Minho’s father.

‘Perhaps they are fighting right now…’ he thought and started running towards the lots of energies what he felt.

To be a zero what a great luck and he took the advantages of his benefits. As a zero he could do time jumping, he could find other werewolves just he had to follow their energies… and he was an excellent fighter. His body didn’t show this: he was skinny and pale and his hair was blonde as the sun. He got everything from his beta mother. Yoochun was never been blonde but maybe it was the only one thing, which came from his father who often changed the color of his hair. Werewolves could do it without hair dye. Well, he really liked his mother even though he had never known him personally. He remembered on the time when he was in his belly, his memory was excellent, too… and his mother’s energy was the last what he got from Yoochun.

‘Mom, my father will pay because of he had destroyed our lives.’ he thought and fisted his hand when saw the two alphas into the sea.  

“And daddy, you will pay because of _Xiumin_ , too!”

 


	33. Luhan's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Bday Changmin-ah!!!

Luhan was walking down on the road and noticed the other guys on the shore.

‘Of course, I’ve almost forgotten them… it kinda looks like a family meeting.’ he smiled in his mind but then his eyes stayed on his father.

Jaejoong got the ultimate pup in him and when he was younger and stupid he followed his father everywhere. He raised him up alone and his father gave the orders for him. He was sent to North into the army and they trained his mental and physic power very well. His father had always told him about one thing: killing Mr. Lee. It was the most important thing and his father had never mentioned his mother or never embraced him as a child. He was just a weapon in Jaejoong’s hand and slowly Luhan forgot to like the alpha. When he had met with his step brothers, it was the best moment in his life and his father had often taken him over into Changmin’s house. The omega was always nice and never said ‘no’ for Luhan. He was a waited person in his house and his brothers, Xiumin and Chanyeol always treated him as a normal brother. Minho was different… he treated him as a friend. They weren’t brothers but they shared on one fate: both of them lost a parent.

When they had grown up, he left Jaejoong alone. His father got his coveted wish: Luhan killed Mr. Lee successfully in a sudden action and Jaejoong became the head of the SM… and it was the worst thing in every werewolf’s life: Jaejoong was worse than Mr. Lee. He was the satan himself. He had ordered the death of every other werewolf who were not in the SM and ordered the death of every beta in the town.

He said: ‘ _There’s no cause to leave them alive because they are worthless…_ ’.

It meant that Minho had to hide and Luhan helped them. Xiumin was the one who was by his side when Jaejoong’s soldiers found them on the street and they had to fight. In a stupid moment one soldier wanted to push his claw into his heart but his little brother jumped between them and the soldier killed him instead of the zero. Minho saw the whole scene and roared as an insane man. Luhan stopped when Xiumin’s blood fell on his cheek and touched his own skin. Xiumin fell into his arms and smiled at him in his last moment. Luhan couldn’t cry just held his body until Minho killed every soldier around them. Then, Luhan left them alone and Minho could roar after his running shape… it was the minute when the zero wanted to kill his father… and wanted to get back his mother.

 

Kangin elbowed into Hojun’s hip and the gamma gave a look at the kid who stood close to them.

“Who are you, wolf?” the gamma turned to the unknown boy and almost lost his mind when looked at him.

“You’re so smart, so why are you wasting your time with these stupid questions?” Luhan said without turning his body towards Hojun.

“Are you…?” Hojun squeezed his eyes, stepped one back and held his breathing.

Kangin didn’t get it and looked puzzled there and back.

“I came here to kill that alpha.” he pointed at the fighting Jaejoong.

Hojun didn’t say anything.

“Can you do time jumping?” the gamma mumbled.

“I can do jumping once in my life. It means I can’t go back and will losing my life in this time. I didn’t care… I knew about everything when I was born. I knew about my every ability and I knew my whole being and nobody had to explain me anything. I knew that I am a zero…”

“ZERO?!” the other alphas jumped up and they were watching the boy as if he would be a ghost.

“Wait… are you saying… you… you are the pup of Yoo… you are the child of the _beta_ Yoochun?!” Kangin panted and sweated at the same time.

Luhan gave an angry look when he heard the ‘beta’ word. Nobody should speak about his mother as he would have been a trash.

“Oih… ok, I didn’t mean so, boy.” Kangin stepped one back and suddenly he lost his mind and fainted onto the sand.

Hojun gulped and the others shifted.

“What have you done with him?”

“You will get the same, alphas…” he whispered and after he has blinked once the whole Suju and Hojun fell into the sand and they slept away.

“It is better if you leave out the following scenes.” he smirked and walked into the water but stopped above Hojun for a moment and looked down at him:

“It is the best if you know about something. Zero means not unknown, it means: above everything!” he whispered and left the man there.

 

Jaejoong stopped and laughed at the unexpected guest. He held Yunho in his grip but the alpha refused the defeat and kicked into Jaejoong very strongly. He could hear the broken ribs under the alpha’s skin. Both of them looked at the new wolf who stood as close as he could and gave angry look towards Jaejoong.

“What do you want, _little_?” the alpha hissed and turned back to Yunho.

“Call me on my name, please!” Luhan used his deep tone and stopped the whole universe.

Yunho froze and didn’t move. The water was not foaming and the birds were hanging in the air… the world was motionless, just Jaejoong and Luhan looked into each other’s eyes.

Jaejoong gulped and stepping back.

“You… what have you done?” he looked around in his fear.

“It is the clearest thing between us, father.”

Jaejoong’s face was pale and almost fell into the water.

“How… what did you…?”

Luhan smiled calmly. His face didn’t show anything.

“My name is Luhan and **you** are my father, Kim Jaejoong. I’ve arrived from the distant future where you ruined our world.”

“I am your…“ he gasped for air. “Who is your mother?”

Luhan laughed up.

“I ASKED WHO IS YOUR MOTHER?”

“YOU’D KILLED HIM!” Luhan shouted back from his whole heart.

Jaejoong froze down…

“Yoochun is your mother, right?” he asked on shaking voice.

“Smart wolf… now… you know why I am standing in front of you. In the future you succeeded your plan and ruined our lives!”

“I… don’t understand…”

Luhan growled.

“You’d killed one of my brothers, you’d used me as an object and never show your fatherly side to me, you ruined the world but you had committed the biggest sin on my birthday: you let my mother to die!”

“Yoochun is dead?” Jaejoong looked towards the house and back at Luhan.

“He will die when I born and you won’t be by his side… he died into the solitude and because of the pup who’d you created… you’ve never loved him!”

“It… IT’S NOT RIGHT!”

Luhan jumped there and he pulled Jaejoong’s shoulder down… his father’s ear was by his mouth.

“You will die because of you let him die, and I will kill you.” he whispered and his claws went under the alpha’s skin.


	34. With Hojun's help

His claws has gone under his father’s skin and hit the ground.  Jaejoong was hanging there and Luhan spat on his cheek. The alpha’s blood left his mouth and fell into the standing water.

“Do you think that you are a big boy, eh?” Jaejoong tried laughing but just spat out blood into his son’s face.

Luhan didn’t bother with the blood and just smiled.

“It is the biggest day in my life… the best thing what I’ve done ever in my damned life. If I arrive five minutes later, he would be already dead.” he waved with his head towards Yunho.

“Really…? Even if is Hojun here?”

“I don't know everything. Just I knew that he died on this shore and you were his killer.”

“Good to know… but if you don’t mind… I want to be free.” his father whispered and jumped up. His skin ruptured and jumped out from Luhan’s claws.

It was a big trauma of his body and Jaejoong almost lost his mind. Luhan has surprised a little bit but didn’t move anywhere. Jaejoong didn’t wait too much and jumped behind the boy. He embraced his son tightly and didn’t let him go.

“Well, _Luhan_ … nice to meet you.” he said while the boy wanted to free himself. “You got your nature from Yoochun and I’m very happy because of it. You are beautiful as he but could you bring back the universe’s moving or we can stand here until the eternity.” he tightened his gripping and Luhan was scratching his arms with his long claws.

“You are strong as I am…” Jaejoong smiled. Somewhere he was proud and he had never imagined that such a boy can come out from their genes... from Yoochun’s genes. He was fascinated…

Suddenly Luhan grabbed his hands and pulled over the alpha above his body and dropped Jaejoong onto the water. His back has almost broken and the alpha blinked at the sky. The world started moving again and Yunho almost fell into the sea. Jaejoong’s reaction was quick and jumped behind the other alpha and his claw pierced Yunho’s back. Yunho looked down and saw outgoing the end of the claw from his chest.

“He died like this?” he asked on cheerful voice and Luhan could barely breathe. “I am not so stupid as you think, my little son.” he laughed and pulled back the claw.

Yunho staggered and blood left his lips. He looked at Luhan… the boy has immediately jumped there and held the alpha. Yunho tried to shove him away but the boy was stronger. Luhan held his hand onto Yunho’s wound and the alpha felt some strange energy inside him. The boy transferred his power into his body! Jaejoong saw this, too and jumped there… in this moment Hojun appeared behind them and pushed Jaejoong away.

“How can you be here? You should sleep with the others.” Luhan mumbled while he concentrated on his energy.

Hojun touched his shoulder and helped him. Yunho has almost fainted but held himself. He didn’t understand anything but let the two men to do what they wanted.

“I am stronger as you thought, boy. Don’t forget that I’m a gamma… you can conjure me but I find the way back… just I need on some minutes… and I can time jumping, too. Maybe I’m not that Hojun who is lying on that shore.” he chuckled under his breath.

Yunho gave a look there and Hojun lay on the shore… he looked back and Hojun was standing… in front of him.

“I… I am confused a little bit…” he tried to speak but Hojun touched his face.

“Don’t speak, my alpha… you have to heal quickly.”

“What?” Jaejoong snorted. “Which is that damned world where he is your alpha?”

“It’s not your business… wolf. You are annoying in every world where I was.”

 Jaejoong wanted to stand up but Hojun kicked into his face and Jaejoong fainted into the water.

“ _Finally_ … he has just annoyed us, don’t you think?” he laughed and caught Luhan who wanted to fall into the water.

“You have to rest, boy. It was a huge work.” he smiled and helped him on his feet.

“Hojun… you…” Yunho held his healed body and looked at him.

“You don’t have to know about it, my dear… _love_. It was an honor to see your face again… in my world… I couldn’t save your life and you died in my hands. When he found me…” he pointed at the lying Hojun. “… he didn’t talk too much but I’ve jumped immediately. Thank you that you give this gift to me!” he said and pulled Yunho into his embrace… and gave him a soft, beautiful and never ending kiss.

When Yunho opened his eyes again, Hojun was nowhere and he remained with the boy who looked at his father with deep sorrow.

“He… was not from your time, right?” he asked the boy cautiously.

“No… in my time he was together with Jin Yihan sunbaenim.” Luhan answered slowly and gazed his father.

Yunho snorted.

“He really was with Jin Yihan?!” he flabbergasted but dropped the topic and touched Luhan’s shoulder.

The boy winced because of the warm touching and looked up.

“Thank you… without your energy I could be…”

“ _Dead_.” Luhan whispered and Yunho nodded.

“Yes but… what do you want to do with your father? He… your mother likes him and…”

“Then my mother will be able to like another person… he can forget my father.”

“It’s not an easy thing as you think, Luhan. Your mother… he is suffered too much in this life and if he loses his… his love… it would be too much for him.”

Luhan gulped and squeezed his eyes.

“I have to do this, Yunho sunbae… you don’t know what he did with me… or what he did with Changmin sunbae after your death… or what he did with your son.”

Yunho watched up when he mentioned his son.

“Did you know him well?”

“He was my best friend… I was in Changmin’s house a lot when I was a pup. I’d visited my omega brothers and he… your son…”

“What was his name?”

Luhan smiled.

“ _Minho_ … he was the best and he was a beta as my mother was.”

Yunho smiled as a proud father.

“Then why did you come back? If they liked you…”

“I’ve lost… _Xiumin_ …”

“Xiumin?”

“One of my omega brothers… one of Changmin’s children… and _Jaejoong_.” he spat the last name.

“Oh… my little omegas…” Yunho smiled and looked up at the sky.

“Sorry but **your** omegas?” Luhan looked puzzled.

“I like every child, which belongs to Changmin. I’ve decided a long time ago... already.”

Luhan snorted.

“You are really an angel…”

“Hmm?”

“No… nothing just Changmin sunbae said something… about you.”

Yunho cut a half smile.

“He said I’m an angel?”

Luhan scratched his ear and looked away. Yunho dropped the topic again but laughed to himself.

“I think I have to tell him what he did with our world.” Luhan pointed at Jaejoong and knelt into the water.

“What is your plan?” Yunho asked.

“I am going to show him the future.” he replied and touched his father’s face.

Yunho didn’t let him alone and stood above them.

“Good luck.” he wished and Luhan has flown into his memories.    


	35. Chaos in the future

Luhan was next to Jaejoong all the time. Jaejoong didn’t want to see anything, Luhan showed him more. His memories about Yoochun’s death were in his mind and Jaejoong stood above the dying beta. Yoochun was holding the newborn pup in his arms and sang a song to him… Jaejoong fisted his hands when he heard the ‘ _Melody and Harmony_ ’. It was their song and Yoochun’s tears fell on his baby’s face. Luhan smiled and yawned at his mother… the baby slept away and Yoochun handed him for Junsu.

“Are you tired, Chunnie?” he asked with the pup in his arms.

The beta gave a weak smile.

“I think I’m dying, Junsu.”

Junsu put the baby into his little bed and sat beside of him. He touched Yoochun’s forehead and immediately jumped up.

“I’m calling Sungim… okay?” he said with crying face and the beta nodded.

When Junsu left the room he closed his eyes and never opened them again. Jaejoong knelt to the bed and touched the beta’s cheek.

“I’m so…” he wanted to say but Luhan changed the memory and they were in Changmin’s house.

Luhan jumped into the omega’s arms and Changmin gave him a kiss. His brother’s welcomed him with a hug and Xiumin always smiled at him…

“Come, play hide and seek! Minho will be the judge…” Chanyeol shouted in his joy and and jumped around Luhan.

Changmin looked into the other Jaejoong’s eyes and looked seriously. When the alpha wanted to approach him his claws came out.

“Don’t come closer to me, alpha!” he whispered because of the kids but Luhan heard everything.

“Why are you so stubborn, Changmin-ah?” Jaejoong wanted to embrace him but the omega stepped back.

“I said: NO!” Changmin kicked into his legs and shut the door in front of Jaejoong’s nose.

The pup Luhan tried to not show his fear and continued the playing.

Luhan changed the scene again. Jaejoong could see his life with Jaejoong… the alpha hit his face because Luhan broke something… accidentally… and the alpha shouted with the ten years old pup.

“I’M ALWAYS TOLD YOU TO NOT COME INTO MY WORKROOM!” he shook the child and Luhan cried from his heart.

“I’m sorry, dad… I just wanted to see Mommy and…” he apologized but Jaejoong hit him again and Luhan ran into his room.

Jaejoong gulped and looked at his son. He looked at himself who followed the ten years old kid and wanted to kick in the door.

Luhan wanted to change but Jaejoong caught his arm.

“Freeze this scene down, please… I want to say something.” he said on neutral tone and Luhan stopped the memory.

They stood in their living room and Jaejoong looked him seriously.

“These memories are saying the truth?”

Luhan laughed up hysterically.

“No… no, I’ve just found out them… you know I like showing false memories to other people.”

“Luhan!”

“Everything is right, Jaejoong. Which one is your favorite? Next scene would be your North Korean training… it was such a nice holiday, father.” he said sarcastically. “You shoved me into the deep lake and I could not even swim.”

“That’s enough, child!” Jaejoong looked into his other self’s direction.

Luhan laughed up.

“No… I have an important memory, which you have to watch. You can find out, which it is.”

He changed the scene and they were on the streets. Minho ran behind Xiumin and Luhan but they had to stop.

“Did you hear this roar, too?” he asked on panting voice and looked at his brother who nodded.

“Taemin would be in safe… Jonghyun and Jinki are with him.” the omega said but suddenly changed his place and jumped behind Minho.

“What?” the beta grabbed his brother’s shoulder.

Xiumin roared:

“Move!”

Then lots of wolves appeared in front of them and wanted to pull out Minho from the circle. Xiumin fought as an alpha even though he was an omega. He defended his brother twice and nicely blocked some attack. Luhan’s idea was this road and they could choose another one. The zero thought that Jaejoong won’t use this narrow alley but he was wrong. Xiumin jumped beside of him and smiled during the fight.

“I thought you need some help!” he smiled and grabbed one alpha who wanted to jump on the zero.

“Well, nice catching, man.” Luhan laughed and kicked into the guy who would have hit Xiumin’s neck. “But I’m better than you, my omega.”

Xiumin stopped and looked into his eyes. Luhan stopped, too because he didn’t want to say out what he said.

“I am your brother…” he panted because he didn’t forget the fight and hit down the alpha who jumped behind his back.

“Half brother… and in this moment… I could kiss you.” he smiled and kicked down another alpha.

Xiumin’s smile was longer and his moves became faster. Minho heard everything and jumped near Luhan.

“Don’t forget that I’m here, too… my friend. You have to ask him out from me.”

“Sorry, Min…” Luhan laughed and kicked into another alpha who sprawling on the ground. “I keep that in my mind… before I would stealing him from you… it’s sure I will ask him out.” he panted and they were working together.

They’ve fought since hours and Jaejoong could see his real son’s expression when they reached that scene… Xiumin jumped in front of Luhan and the alpha killed the omega. Xiumin smiled for a short minute and wanted to lean closer to Luhan… Minho froze down and the wolves have almost grabbed him. They’ve heard a gunshot and the enemy ran away. Luhan held Xiumin’s cold body and Minho rushed to them… and knelt down and he was shaking his brother. He looked at Luhan but the boy didn’t show out his feelings just sat and embraced the omega. In the next minute he suddenly jumped up and started running away… he left Minho and his… omega alone.

Luhan stopped this scene and stood above the two bodies. He touched gently Minho’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, my friend. I couldn’t save him… I couldn’t save my…”

“He was your lover? You have chosen your omega brother?”

“My blood is different. So, emotionally I am his brother but technically my blood type isn’t in the normal line… I am different… somewhere I’m a paradox. I love him since the first day… when I’ve seen him… and he loved me back.”

Jaejoong nodded.

“I wanted to kill Yunho’s child? That was the cause because they attacked you?”

Luhan sighed.

“You wanted to kill my mother’s caste. You had ordered the killing of every beta in the country. Not just in South Korea but in the whole Asian region.”

Jaejoong wiped his right eye and turned to Luhan.

“I know it is late but I’m sorry, son.”

Luhan snorted and looked away into a puddle. He could see his reflection and saw Jaejoong who stepped behind him and put his arm on his shoulder… and squeezed it. Luhan could see the tears in his father’s eyes and…

“ **I’m so sorry, my little son**.”

 


	36. Jaejoong's changing

” _I_ _am so sorry, my little son_ … but you have to die.” Jaejoong squeezed strongly the zero’s shoulder and pierced his five claws into his back.

Luhan spat out blood and looked down as Yunho did.

“NO!” Yunho roared outside and wanted to help Luhan out from Jaejoong’s squeezing.

Everybody jumped up on the shore because Luhan let them go. Jaejoong opened his eyes and looked at his son who smiled…

“Thank you… _father_.” he moaned and Jaejoong has pulled out his claws.

Luhan fainted into his arms and Jaejoong stood up with his body. Yunho wanted to attack but Luhan mumbled something.

“Bring me to mother, please…” he begged and Jaejoong teleported with him.

 

Yunho rushed to the awakening others and Hojun grabbed his arm.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, thanks your help… it was surprising but thank you, hyung!” he bowed. “We have to run into the house… perhaps he brought his son to there.”

“Yunho-ah…” Hojun grabbed him again.

“What? Luhan will die and Jaejoong…”

“It was the best thing what he could do for his son.”

Hojun stood up and wiped down the sand from his clothes. The others didn’t move behind them, too.

“What are you saying? He is…”

“Luhan talked with me in my mind… he said it was the best thing what his father did with him.”

Yunho frowned.

“Why?”

“I will explain when we’re walking back to the house.”

“Walking?! But…”

“We will explain everything, Yunho.” Kangin stood beside him and Hojun.

Yunho couldn’t do anything else.

 

When Jaejoong appeared in the room of Yoochun and Changmin, Kyuhyun started growling in his baddest way and he would have jumped to them if Sungmin don’t hold him back.

“Let me go to kill this son of a bitch!”

“ _Mom_ …” Luhan mumbled and Kyuhyun gave a look on the boy.

“Who is he?” he asked together with Sungmin but Jaejoong didn’t bother with them and put down Luhan in front of Yoochun.

The zero forced to open his eyes and smiled weakly when he saw his mother’s face.

“Mom is here, my little… he is sleeping but he… he feels you.” Jaejoong swallowed his tears and held his son strongly.

“Mom… I give you my… my first and last gift in this life.” he whispered and touched Yoochun’s belly with one of his hands.

Jaejoong held his other hand and closed his eyes. He kissed his son’s hair and breathed every smell of Luhan into his lungs. He wanted to remember of this boy.

Luhan began to vanishing and held his mother’s hand. He concentrated and Sungmin could see with his eyes the most beautiful thing what a boy could give to his parent.

“He is transferring his whole energy into his mother…”

“Not the whole, Sungmin…” Luhan whispered. “I… I give my every power for the beta children and they will be alphas or omegas… Minho can marry Taemin…” he wanted to fall but his father held him back and cried.

Jaejoong cried like never before and felt something great in his soul. He let out every angers, which stuck in his cells and his devil self died with his…

“ _Luhan_ …” he mumbled and Luhan fell into his lap.

He transferred everything into the betas of the world and he killed the beta caste forever.  His mother became an omega in front of his eyes and he smiled at Jaejoong.

“ ** _Dad_** …” he whispered and Jaejoong kissed his forehead.

“I love you so much, Luhan… I love you so much, my little son…” he sobbed and Luhan died in his father’s arms.

Jaejoong cried when Luhan’s body vanished from his arms and lay on the floor. He was sobbing for long minutes. Kyuhyun didn’t understand anything and Sungmin pulled him out from the room. When he closed the door cautiously, Yunho and the others arrived and everybody was watching everybody.

“I think we finished a long journey right now.” Hojun smiled and Kangin got a back slap.

Sungmin nodded and pulled Kyuhyun into a smaller room.

“What happened? I… I don’t understand anything.” he seated on the bed and Sungmin approached him… and sat into his lap.

“I told you… I explain everything.” he smiled and kissed his alpha.

 

Changmin woke up around night and find Yunho who slept on his belly. The alpha knelt on the floor and the omega almost laughed up. He froze when saw Jaejoong to do the same with Yoochun by the other side of their bed. He didn’t know what happened but felt something good in his belly… and got up cautiously.

“Oh… I didn’t want to wake you up.” he smiled into Yunho’s face who grabbed him out from the bed in princess style and walked out from the room.

“What are you doing…? Yunho!” he was screaming and laughing together when the alpha brought him into another room… and dropped him onto the bed.

“You slept too much, my Changmin-ah.” he smirked and gave a strong kiss to the omega.

Changmin kissed him, too but pushed Yunho back a little.

“Explain me everything because I’m feeling something in my belly what I’ve never felt.”

Yunho smiled and looked out the night sky.

‘You’re feeling Luhan’s gift.”

 

Jaejoong woke up earlier and sat beside Yoochun. He could see his former beta… now his omega… his omega’s normal breathing… breathing without coughing or pale face. Yoochun’s skin was normal and his whole body became stronger…

“You were the strongest between us… even if you were a beta, you were the pillar of my life.” Jaejoong whispered and kissed the sleeping Yoochun.

The former beta opened his eyes and blinked at the alpha…

“Good morning, love of my life!”

 

 

 


	37. The new enemy

Some days later, Lee Sooman was sitting in his big and comfortable chair. He was in his office, in the headquarter of the Sony Music Entertainment. He looked out and watched the Seoul night and thought on these days. Something inexplicable things had happened and his beta daughter was no more a beta. She became an alpha… his best friend’s eldest son became an omega… the US President’s youngest daughter became an alpha…

These things were not normal and he wanted to know what happened. Not every beta was glad because of the caste changing… his best friend was raging when he saw his son’s changing… he was a very good fighter but now… he has to think on a marriage. His beta son has never wanted children, he wanted to be a fighter and he was an excellent fighter… until this day.

And here came the most important question: those betas whose life was quiet and peaceful… the betas who suddenly became alphas… what will they do with their lives? The alphas have had a place in the werewolf society. They defend their omegas and fighting against other alphas who are threatening their territory. Now more alpha was in this world, which the society would be able to wear.

“Mr. Lee...?” his spy arrived and closed the door.

The chairman waved and the man gulped.

“Our spies reported that some unexpected things happened in Jeju.”

“Continue!”

The spy went closer and stood by the table.

“Some packs… our packs were fighting against the traitor Jaejoong and…”

“Jaejoong?! What did that damned bastard want?”

He turned with his chair and looked at the alpha… who trembled as an aspic.

“Well… Jaejoong wanted revenge against you… _Sir_ … and… those guys stopped him and…”

“He wanted _what_?!” the chairman stood up and shouted. “He thinks that he has the right to want something from me?” he laughed diabolically and went to the spy. “Continue… please!”

“The… the Super Junior wolves helped for Yunho to stop him because Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu had kidnapped Changmin and…”

“ ** _Changmin_**? My main omega in the TVXQ pack?”

The spy gulped again.

“Yes, my lord.”

“ _Why are you guys in my pack_?” he touched the spy’s white shirt. “WHY ARE YOU IN MY PACK IF YOU CAN’T DO YOUR TASKS **PROPERLY**!!!!”

The spy wanted to get out of here but he couldn’t go away.

“I’m so sorry, boss. I… my soldiers…”

“Your soldiers will send back to North if a little pack like the Cube can do such things like this.” he hissed and growled into the wolf’s face.

“I… we found out that Jaejoong’s future son was the one who caused the beta changing.”

“I didn’t even know he has a son… who?”

“Luhan… his name was Luhan and…”

“Who was the mother of that son of a bitch?”

“The… the beta… Yoochun.”

Sooman laughed.

“A beta was the mother?”

“It is odd, boss… I know but somehow Jaejoong could inseminate him…”

“This Yoochun is always surprising me… maybe it should be better if I pay more attention on him.” he scratched his jaw and walking around the alpha.

“Is this Luhan still in the present?”

The alpha shook his head.

“No… he died and transferred his whole energy into the betas… he was actually a _zero_ … and he gave back his power to his mother and to the world.”

“Ah… that’s because every beta are not beta anymore!” the chairman was thinking loudly and the alpha nodded.

“Yes, sir.”

“Did he totally kill himself or the baby is still in his mother?”

 “Yoochun is still pregnant, sir.”

The chairman cut a very long and frightening smile. The alpha had to step one back…

“Deliver the beta… well, now the omega Yoochun for me…”

The alpha’s eyes widened.

“What did you say… boss?”

“You heard well. I want Yoochun and his pup in the basement of this headquarter… maybe it will be a good warning for our Jaejoong. Did he want a revenge?! Now… he will get it.”

 

Yoochun sat in the sand and laughed when Jaejoong jumped in front of his nose and kissed him gently. He embraced the omega and Yoochun squeezed him tightly.

“We have to use the time out before the pup arrives.” he whispered for the omega and Yoochun smiled.

“I’ve never expected that you will by my side if the pup comes.”

Jaejoong buried himself into the omega’s neck and slowly licked the whole arc.

“I was insane… and did awful things with you. I don’t deserve your love, Chunnie but I want to give back everything and more.”

Yoochun smiled and let Jaejoong to go on the top.

 

Changmin sighed in their room and Yunho licked his nipples. They were playing all morning and night…

The Suju guys had teleported home after Siwon came back with Leeteuk and the others. Only Sungmin and Kyuhyun stayed in this house. They wanted to be together for a little time… without their noisy friends.

When Hojun was ready to return to his pack, Changmin stepped in front of him with crossed hands and looked seriously into the gamma’s eyes.

“I want a fight against you, Hojun hyung.”

“What? Are you serious?”

“Changmin-ah…” Yunho sighed and wanted to protest but the omega covered his mouth with his hand.

“Please… after I have given birth to my pups, change my caste for one day and until midnight I can fight against you as an alpha.”

Yunho laughed up but the omega kicked his ankle.

Hojun smirked but nodded.

“If it is really your wish, then I’m going to change your caste and we will fight… _for Yunho_.”

Changmin gave a winning smile and nodded ‘ _Thanks_ ’.

When the gamma has disappeared, Yunho lifted the omega’s body and gave him a powerful kiss.

“I should fight for you…”

“You have already fought for me…”

“Not enough… I should have been better and Jaejoong would have never done those things with you… and the omegas would be really mine.”

“They are really yours, my love.” Changmin touched Yunho’s cheek and gave him a soft kiss.

 

Kangin lay on their soft couch tiredly and slowly closed his eyes. Leeteuk had already slept there and the alpha pulled out some hair from his omega’s face. He smiled and embraced Leeteuk and slept away after some minutes. Those days in North were really tiring and he just wished his omega’s presence.

 

The third day’s morning Changmin found Yoochun in the kitchen and smiled awkwardly.

“Feel free to come here, I don’t bite.” the former beta smiled and looked at Changmin.

The omega gulped but approached him cautiously.

“I’m so sorry what happened with… _him_.”

“You don’t have to… my baby is here… with me.” the omega touched his belly and let Changmin to step to the fridge.

“Well, I should apologize from you…” Yoochun coughed but not in that way. “I was not so kind with you.”

“No… I understand… you were in a … in a…”

“I was in a shit situation. Just say it loudly.” he laughed and gave an apple to the omega.

“Thanks. I would like to say… if you and Jaejoong want to send your pup to play with the omegas… your son will be always a precious guest in my house.”

Yoochun smiled and nodded.

“Thanks your kindness, Changmin-ah. If we need on a babysitter, you will be the first person who we are going to call. But the same goes on with your omegas, too… if they want to visit their brother, or you will need on some free hours without the pups… just send the twins and of course the other one to us.”

Changmin nodded with red face.

“You can call him _Minho_ … it’s already decided.”

“You can call him _Luhan_ … it’s already decided.” Yoochun repeated and they laughed from heart… together.

 

Jaejoong wanted to speak with Yunho. Some days ago they had a fight in the sea and it wasn’t finished. But some days ago Jaejoong wanted to change the world with his plan and he was unable to act so as if the whole thing has been gone with the wind. He waited for Yunho on the road.

“Hi.” Yunho waved from the door and Jaejoong smiled in his awkwardness.

“Do you want walking?” Jaejoong showed the road and the other nodded.

They have only walked in silence for some minutes. Jaejoong knew he has to speak at first. He grabbed Yunho’s arm and turned the alpha towards his face.

“Sorry!”

Yunho cut a half smile…

“Really… I’ve killed your first pup and it was the worst thing what I could do and…”

“No…” Yunho interrupted. “It was the **first** worst thing… then you raped my omega I don’t know how many times… then you have almost killed me… and you fought with me in that forest… then…”

“Okay, okay… I got it.” Jaejoong looked at the calm sea.

Yunho smiled under his breath.

“Do you want to know what the worst is?” Yunho asked on his nice tone.

Jaejoong shook his head.

“I could not kill you... even if you have killed my pup… even though you raped my omega or wanted to kill me… I can’t kill you. I should but I can't.”

Jaejoong snorted.

“ _You_ … you have no respect towards yourself?”

“No, you misunderstand me… I can’t kill you because if I do it… I would lose myself. I can’t live as a killer…”

“But you fought with other werewolves in the past and you killed them…”

“They wanted Changmin. I have to defend my omega… he is my life then… I have to kill if they don’t understand from the word. But with cold blood… it’s not my work.”

Jaejoong nodded.

“So, I am alive because you don’t want to kill?”

“Yes. I would destroy my life if I kill you. I don’t want to live as a ghost near the best omega of this world. Changmin does not deserve this.”

“Because of what you said… I am going to live like the luckiest man in the world.”

“… and I can’t trust in you. I will never trust in you. You played my faith away.”

“I got it, Yunho.”

 


	38. Hankyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a little time jumping (some weeks). Now Yoochun is at the end of his pregnancy.

Hankyung was waiting on a roof, which looked at the Suju dorm. He thought about the past and remembered on the days when he was a Super Junior member… when he was close to Heechul. He smelled into the air and felt the omega’s presence. The omega was in their living room and was talking with Ryeowook and Hyukjae. They were laughing very hard then Shindong came into the room and joined to them. They were really a family…

“Sorry… I’m late.” the chairman jumped behind him soundlessly and Hankyung didn’t show any attention to him. He was still watching him…

“Hm… your heart is still beating for him, right… Hankyung-ah?” the chairman yawned and gave a look on the pack. “Unfortunately, he is with Siwon. You can see, they deeply love each other… what a pity.”

“Why?” Hankyung didn’t look at him… just watched Heechul's moving shape.

“Hmmm… I thought you want him.”

“I want him but if they are in love… Siwon is my friend.”

“He _was_ your friend, Hankyung-shi. Don’t forget, you abandoned us and went back into China.”

“It was your idea. Your and my father’s idea and I’ll never forgive myself that I let him here.”

“And now, after your father’s death, you want your prize.” the chairman’s voice was irritating but he had to bear it.

“Look, _Sooman_ …” he didn’t speak formally. This man was disgusting but Hankyung had to look into his eyes.

“I’ll help because of Heechul. If you don’t give him to me, after I delivered Yoochun, my clan will send my soldiers immediately and you are dead.”

The chairman gulped and cursed the alpha in his head but nodded.

“Thanks your help, my _dear_ friend. I’m very sorry for those fangirls who were so sad because of your leaving. They don’t know how important you are to me.” his voice hit a tone, which Hankyung couldn’t bear anymore and teleported away.

“Stupid bastard…” Sooman snorted and spat on the dirty roof.

 

The spies were waiting the alpha on the shore. There were three of us. The three best Korean spies and Hankyung suddenly appeared.

“What’s up, guys?” he touched the shoulder of the leader who winced.

The guy was happy because of Hankyung. They have waited for the Chinese alpha almost a month and finally, he is arrived. Maybe, Mr. Lee was right and with his help, they can accomplish their mission.

“They are in the house. The omega Yoochun is in his last days, the pup is about to arrive. Their friends are on the second floor.”

Hankyung nodded. The werewolf omegas were hidden pregnant. It meant their belly were flat and not big and round like the human women. They looked like a normal man just their habit was a little bit… fastidious. Hankyung looked into the house and saw the former beta who played on the piano and Jaejoong was resting in the armchair.

He smiled and didn’t want to do the next scene but he had already sold himself… to the devil.

“If I say, you have to start.”

“Yes, boss.”

 

Junsu was sitting near Jiyong in the Big Bang kitchen. The omega laughed on a joke what Seungri said and Top had to catch him. The joke was so good and Jiyong almost fell on the floor.

Top embraced the omega well and held him back. Taeyang rolled his eyes and elbowed Junsu.

“I’m sick because of them. I’ve never wanted them to be together.”

Top smiled above GD’s head.

“Are you wondering? I thought he is dead. When I saw his shape… very alive shape in that house… I knew you lost the match, Taeyang-ah.”

“Okay, okay… I agreed.”

Jiyong laughed and kissed Seungyun. The other Seunghyun stood behind Junsu and held his hands on the omega’s shoulder.

“I think I have to find somebody.” Taeyang sighed and looked into Daesung’s direction.

Top raised his eyebrows.

“He is an alpha, Taeyang-ah.” he mouthed above his lover.

“I know.” Taeyang mumbled and left the guys alone.

He stood near the other who played with their Xbox and Daesung was glad because of his presence.

Jiyong smiled.

“Maybe, they need on a little bit air.”

After some minutes the doorbell was ringing and the guest didn’t want to stop it.

“I’m coming!” Taeyang jumped up and has flown to the door handle. “I’m here just stop it!” he shouted angrily when the sound became very annoying.

He opened the door and his eyes widened… Jaejoong has almost fallen onto the floor and his whole body was full of with wounds and he lost too much blood. Taeyang caught him in time and was very surprised when Changmin, the omega stepped out from the shadow.

“GUYS, JUNSU!” he shouted and Junsu almost screamed when he saw the unexpected guests.

Changmin was bloody, too and he had to catch the wall. His face was pale and his eyes were tired.

“What… what happened with you?” Junsu’s voice trembled and helped Changmin onto the chair.

Taeyang put Jaejoong on the couch and ran for towels and water. Changmin looked very scared but looked at Junsu.

“They kidnapped them…” he whispered.

“What did you say?”

“Some guy kidnapped Yoochun and… _Yunho_.”

He moaned and fainted in Junsu’s arms.

  

 


	39. The terrible punishment

They have tied his hands and covered his eyes with a rag. He could hear Yoochun’s panting and he felt the omega’s fear.

“ _Chunnie_ …” he whispered and wanted to search his friend’s hand but the rough alpha didn’t let him to do what he wanted.

The alpha kicked into his knee and Yunho had to fall down… suddenly he felt a familiar scent, which was foul as the sulfur hell. The alpha uncovered his eyes but Yunho couldn’t see in the sudden dark. He just heard a laugh… an evil laugh.

“Well, Yunho-yah… well, well, well…” Lee Sooman clapped his hands in his delight and took Yunho’s jaw into his hand. “I’m deeply sorry that we had to meet in these circumstances but this omega…” he pointed at Yoohun who snarled and showed his teeth. “… I need on him.”

“ _Sooman sunbaenim_ …?” Yunho whispered and wanted to get up but an alpha held him back.

“Yes, my boy… I am. Y’know… you and Changmin…. and especially Changmin-ah…” he licked his lips. “…especially my dear Changmin-ah are my favorites.”

Yunho gazed the ground and felt the chairman’s smelly breath.

“What… what do you want from Yoochun?” Yunho asked on trembling voice.

Sooman smiled and forced the alpha to look into his white eyes.

“It’s not your business… perhaps it is our dear friend Jaejoong’s business… but not yours. Take him into the basement and give him food and water! Treat him well, I need on his pup.”

“Yes, sir.” the alpha bowed and pushed the omega forward.

“No… Yunho… YUNHO!” he screamed and Yunho wanted to jump and save him… he really wanted to do this from his heart but two pretty strong alphas held him back… and Sooman waved to the other.

“Thank you, my boy. Without you, it seems my soldiers are helpless. You can go for your prize.”

The mentioned person didn’t bow or nodded just teleported from the room.

“Phew…” Sooman spat after his shape then looked Yunho again. “You don’t remember on him, don’t you, son?” he smiled and sighed. “He was the best Super Junior but his father wanted him back.” he sighed and Yunho’s eyes widened.

“Han… Hankyung?!”

“Yeah… smart wolf, my son. He came back for _his only love_ … now I agreed into this marriage.”

“What marriage?”

“A tight bond between South Korea and China: Hankyung will marry Heechul… and I get an eternal support. His clan… the Chinese werewolves will be under my control. But these things are belonging into the future… and now there is a very delicate topic between us, my boy.”

Yunho gulped.

“Did I do something wrong, my alpha?”

Sooman snorted and laughed up.

“Wrong?! We can call it wrong. You did something, which was not in our contract… **_Changmin-ah is pregnant_** … and I had to hear this important news from my spies.”

Yunho’s heart beat was faster and faster… and he almost shifted into second but… he swallowed his anger.

“You did say nothing about the omega pregnancy… when we were pups… it was not in our…”

“ _ **No** **boyfriends, no girlfriends, no unwanted pups… and no marriage**_. You had read by yourself, _dear son_ and now… you’re broke the rules. I will call our Kyuhyun-ah into my office, too just Changmin is slightly more important than the precious Sungmin-ah. You have done an unforgivable mistake, Yunho-shi and I have to punish you because of it.”

Sooman teleported behind his back and the alphas let him go. He couldn’t run away or fight and the chairman touched his shoulder. Yunho screamed and the pain has flowed through his body and he fell onto the damp floor… he didn’t move and he was not werewolf anymore.

 

Changmin jumped up from his dreams and Junsu couldn’t hold him back. The omega sweated and wanted roaring.

“Calm down, Changmin! I am Junsu… CALM DOWN PLEASE!” he tried to push the younger onto the bed but without success.

Seungri rushed into the room because of Junsu’s shouting and caught Changmin in the door. The omega was struggling in his arms and wanted to run away. Seungri held him strongly… not painfully but strongly and Junsu ran for a sedative.

“Bring two or three pills!” he shouted after his omega. “It’s okay, Changmin… it’s okay…” he moaned under the omega’s struggling.

“ _Yunho… he hurts Yunho_ …” Changmin cried and fell onto the floor.

He was crying between Seungri’s arms and the alpha held him well… and touched cautiously his back of neck.

“Calm down, please… don’t worry…”

“Yunho will… he will… **YUNHO**!!!” he screamed again and Seungri had to squeeze him better.

“Calm down, I don’t want to hurt you, Changmin hyung!”

“Take in these pills!” Junsu returned and forced Changmin to open his mouth.

After some minutes Changmin fainted in Seungri’s arms.

“What does he dreamed of?”  Seungri whispered but Junsu shook his head.

He was gently caressing Changmin’s arm.

“I hope everything is alright with Yunho.”

Seungri nodded and lifted the omega. He put back him into the bed and Junsu tucked him well.

“I guess I’m sleeping here tonight, with him.” he said and Seungri nodded.

“I am going to stay with you two.”

“Thanks, _my alpha_.” Junsu smiled and thoughtfully watched Changmin.

 

Jaejoong also had bad dreams about his pup… he jumped up from his dream and suddenly he didn’t know where he is. He saw the two alphas – Daesung and Taeyang – around him. The blond characteristic guy held a wet towel in his hand and slept by Jaejoong’s head.

“Are you already up?” Taeyang whispered and yawned together.

“I really came into your flat?” Jaejoong asked on his sharp tone and snorted.

“You should say ‘ _thank you_ ’ for Jiyong who didn’t kick your ass out from this house. Don’t touch him, he slept away right now!” he growled at Jaejoong suddenly.

“I just wanted the towel from his hand.” he rolled his eyes and cautiously got up from the couch.

“I show the bathroom. Oh, you have to know…” he stopped the alpha and pointed at his chest with his finger. “It is better if you know that your friend has an awful night and Junsu and Seungri take care of him…”

“I want to look at him…”

“Don’t interrupt me! You have to know that you had hurt my brother who is sleeping close to us… if you want to attack him or cause trouble I will kill you immediately.”

“Should I figure out: are these the home rules?”

“Yes… and there is still one point!”

“What?”

Taeyang punched into Jaejoong’s face.

“You got it because of my brother. Go… there is the shower.”

Jaejoong cursed him even when he stepped into the bath and put his bleeding nose under the water.


	40. Yunho's secret

_Changmin was sleeping and_ _dreamt about a dark basement. He was hearing voices and saw two trembling shapes in one corner. One of the shapes was trembling because of the fear but one of them is trembling because of the anger. He looked around in the room and it was dirty, wet and the air was stale. He wanted to be sick because of the smells._

 

Junsu didn’t sleep too much but touching Changmin’s forehead with a towel. He was very worried about the omega and looked up with curious face when heard Jaejoong’s steps in the door.

“I came to look at him. Don’t worry.” the alpha whispered and his gaze stopped at Seungri who slept on the floor like a baby.

He smiled and suddenly thought of Yoochun.

“Was it very painful?” Junsu showed at his nose.

“No. I bear it. If I can let him in a good place like this, it was worth of it.”

Junsu got up cautiously and went to the alpha.

“Do you want to go alone there?”

“When they kidnapped him, I’ve looked at Yunho during the fight and he right off understood what I want. He let capturing himself and went with Yoochun because of my sake… and let his omega alone.”

“Why did you want this and why…”

“Why I stayed here? Well, he is the main omega and you don’t know why Yunho is the main alpha… right?”

Junsu shook his head but his eyes widened.

“It’s interesting that I’ve never thought into this question better.”

Jaejoong smiled and put one hand on the omega’s shoulder.

“He can’t kill him… nobody can kill him… because he is regenerating.”

“That was the cause because I let him to be the leader… in those old days.”

Junsu was amazed.

“He is a _specialist_ … he can do something new from the loss. Maybe, he needs on some day till the regeneration is going to be perfect and the enemy can do everything with him but after those days… he is a new Yunho with new power and a new werewolf soul.”

“New werewolf soul?! Is it possible?”

Jaejoong nodded and sat on the floor. Junsu followed his moves and looked into his eyes.

“Before our debut day, Sooman had sent us on a mission, only two of us. It was our initiation rite. We had to go down into Busan. That city is full of with vampire branches and we had to steal one thing from their main clan. Everything was perfect until the last day when I did a wrong mistake and the vampires began to chase us. Yunho defended me as he could but a very strong vampire caught me and threatened him with my life.”

Junsu shuddered.

“Yunho wanted a proper fight for my life and the vampire agreed into the battle. I wanted to die at that moment and wanted to shout to him “ _Just run for your life_!” but he hadn’t left me there… and the battle started.”

“Yunho doesn’t surprise me.” Junsu whispered but let Jaejoong to continue the story.

“So, they fought and Yunho was something amazing. He was just an eighteen or seventeen years old pup with fresh claws but he had almost won above that vampire. I laughed and cheered up but after that moment my smiled vanished and the vampire caught his neck… and ate his whole blood… I screamed, I roared and screamed together and ran to Yunho. Those vampires left us there on the street and I couldn’t do anything but cried. I’ve cried for hours and couldn’t let his body there. When I wanted to pull him on my back… he opened his eyes and his face is played in normal colors again. I pushed him down onto the hard street and he laughed and embraced me as strong as he could. It was our secret from that day because Sooman didn’t and doesn’t know about his power… **no one can know about his power**. Sooman had chosen him out to be the leader because the mission was successful and he became the main alpha with this title… and we have never talked about his power again.”

“It means he can’t die or… but you’d almost killed him when you fought and Hojun had to save him!”

Jaejoong laughed up but covered his mouth. He didn’t want to wake up Seungri.

“He let himself… he is the most powerful being in this world and let me to do whit him what I wanted. Perhaps he overestimated me and my power and that’s because I was so angry in the forest. He is never fighting with his full power… he thinks it would be unfair but you know what I say? He would kill me with his one claw if he wants… just his personality… the _angel_ in him… his rules are so different.... he is different from us.”

Junsu gulped.

“So, he doesn’t need on Hojun or Sungmin’s helping and we can let him alone if he is injured?”

“Of course not… howsoever… he is a werewolf, too and needs on the medical treating if the situation wishes but… after you killed him… he lives again.”

Junsu looked at his feet and touched one dust bunny on the floor.

“Now I understand why wanted him to be near Yoochun. He can defend him and…”

“No. That was not the only cause. If Sooman kills him and throws him out…” he fisted his hands. “…he can go to us and explain where Yoochun is.”

Junsu smiled under his breath and his laughing was almost his usual ‘kya kya’…

 

Yunho sat on the wet floor and Yoochun held his back.

“What did they do with you, Chunnie?” he looked at the omega whose face was tired and his eyes were red because of the nonstop crying and roaring.

“I don’t want to speak about it, okay? I want to help on you and…”

“ _Chunnie_ …” Yunho grabbed the omega’s arm and pulled to his heart. “You have to hold on for a little bit, okay… just only a few days and I will save both of us.”

“Yunho hyung… you know he stole your werewolf soul, right?” he whispered nicely and touched Yunho’s forehead as if the alpha would be sick.

“I know and you don’t understand me right now but I will… I can save both of us.”

Yoochun sighed.

“You lost your powers and everything. How could you save me from that place?”

“It would have been the best if they had been killed me but they left me here…”

Yoochun wanted to cry. He really thought that Yunho has gone mad.

“I gain back my werewolf soul… you don’t have to do anything. I need on some day… maybe they will do terrible things with me… but then I will bring you (and myself) out of here.”

“Do what you want, hyung.” Yoochun sat on the floor and leaned on the dirty wall.

He sighed and really hoped that Yunho will be his true self again and not lost his mind forever.


	41. Everybody is ready for the fight

Hankyung was waiting in front of their door. It was a silly situation and he just wanted grabbing his omega. He pushed the ringing bell… twice… three times… when he wanted to do it again Heechul was the one who opened the door.

 

In the reality Jaejoong didn’t want to wait for Yunho’s returning. He has already known the place where they’ve gone. It was very clear that Sooman brought them into the SM’s headquarter. It was clear for Jaejoong when he saw Hankyung between the spies. That bastard left his group in the same time when they abandoned from the TVXQ but Jaejoong had never imagined that Hankyung was on Sooman’s side. He thought the alpha was really gone back into China and he left this whole story behind his back. Jaejoong snorted and fisted his hands again.

He wanted teaching Yunho for a lesson between the trees and now they are playing on one side. It was a little bit unbelievable. He knew that perhaps he can never kill Yunho permanently but he really wanted that revenge. He has also wanted Changmin with full heart and Yunho’s luck was only his Yoochun who stole and won his heart forever. He played with Changmin and told him about Yunho’s death as if it would be so easy to kill him. The poor omega didn’t know about his alpha’s power and he ate the whole lie.

When his Luhan jumped into his life and told the whole story about the future and Yunho’s supposed death… Jaejoong didn’t want to believe in his son’s words… because he knew that nobody can kill the alpha.

He stood in the doorway and he would have almost run away just G-Dragon stepped behind his back.

“Do you want to go after them?” the omega crossed his hands and he really looked like an alpha in that moment.

“You can’t hold me back, little freak!” Jaejoong snarled but Jiyong started laughing.

“You really don’t like me, alpha, do you?” he laughed from his heart and he had to hold the wall.

“Why should I like you, Jiyong-ah? You are the most hated person in my life.”

“Did I do something in the past why I deserve this?”

Jaejoong smiled and looked the corner in front of him.

“Let me go… and I won’t disturb your place again, omega.”

“You can go but I got a phone from Kangin. Heechul vanished and…”

“… I can’t help. I’m not interested in their life.”

“They helped when you had done those things and…”

“They’ve helped for the TVXQ and not for me. Actually, they wanted to kill me and my family.”

“They’ve never wanted to kill you… maybe eliminate for a long time but not kill.”

“Look, I have to go now, okay? I have no time for chitchatting.”

“Jaejoong hyung! Hankyung kidnapped Heechul from his pack… that Hankyung who has kidnapped your omega and your friend.”

“That person is not my friend. Maybe we did a contract with each other but he is still my enemy.”

“Of course, he is, this is the cause why you want to jump into the SM’s headquarter alone.”

“Yoochun is there.”

Jiyong shrugged.

“Don’t say me that you would let Yunho there in Sooman’s hands and save only your love of your life.”

Taeyang appeared in the hall and stood behind his brother. Jaejoong smiled and wanted to laugh but the voice froze on his lips.

“I can save both of them and you won’t stop me.”

“ _Changmin_ is up… if you want to know.” Taeyang yawned and pointed at the omega.

Jaejoong has touched the door handle but suddenly the mentioned wolf jumped there and caught his hand.

“I want to go with you.”

 

Heechul wanted to free himself out of Hankyung’s squeezing and landed on the street. He started running and hiding but Hankyung has always been before him with two steps. The alpha enjoyed this game and always let him go. Heechul really wished Siwon. He wanted to cry but he had no time to do girlish things. He was not an ordinary omega and never let himself to lose… never.

In a sudden minute, Hankyung has had enough and caught the omega with a strong embrace. He smiled and covered Heechul’s eyes with his hand. The omega immediately was blacked out and the alpha sighed:

“Finally… I forgot how powerful omega you are.” he scooped him into his arms and would have teleported if Siwon doesn’t jump in front of his nose.

“I got you, hyung.” he snarled and stepped closer to him.

“I got him, dongsaeng.”

Siwon snorted and lifted his hands.

“He is already mine! Give me back and I won’t kill you.”

“If not?”

“If not… you are dead, Hankyung-ah!” Leeteuk and the others jumped down.

They were ready to start the fight.

 

 

 


	42. We are the TVXQ!

”I want to go with you… Yunho is there.” Changmin whispered and Jaejoong hit into the wall, which dented because of the alpha’s power.

Jiyong rolled his eyes and shared a look with Taeyang.

“It is right, Jaejoong hyung. His alpha will fight better if he sees his omega.” Taeyang yawned again and Jaejoong looked Changmin with narrow eyes.

“You have to stay here. He wouldn’t forgive me if I let you to come.” he said and teleported from the flat.

“SHIT!” Changmin shouted and kicked into the dented wall.

He ran out from the Big Bang dorm and left the building, too. Junsu was in his shadow and grabbed his arms.

“WAIT! You can’t go alone…”

“Leave me! I have to help for Yunho… I want to save him.” he whispered the last words and Junsu caressed his top of head.

“It is an alpha thing to save someone… that’s why we’re omegas are weaker.” he smiled but not in his joy.

Changmin kicked into the hard asphalt. Then looked at Junsu with strange eyes… the other omega has never known this kind of gaze… _**his little maknae had grown up**_...

“Even though… I want to go there. Even though I’m carrying my children under my heart… I want to be there and save **_my husband_** … and finish this whole nightmare forever.”

Changmin charmed Junsu.

“Somewhere I understood in this moment why you are the main omega and why every alpha wants you.” he said on amazed voice and took Changmin’s hand into his own.

They laced their fingers and Junsu nodded.

“I’m following you. We are one team. We are the…”

“… **_TVXQ_!** ” they finished it together and ran away... and vanished between the buildings.

 

Jaejoong has appeared in front of the SM. The huge skyscraper has almost reached the clouds and was Seoul’s biggest building. The alpha gazed the exit and felt strange werewolves around the building. He need on a plan and sighed because he was not so good in the planning. Yoochun was always better in this.

Suddenly he had to flatten because an alpha had almost discovered his shape.

‘ _You damned bastards_ …’ he thought and teleported himself behing a big garbage can and hid his body.

He held his breath for seconds and he risked one looking.

‘ _There is the door and the front building_ … _now I have to look into the building and the teleport will be easier_.’ he guessed and looked better towards the alphas. ‘ _Just one step_ _forward, please… and I can look inside… **YES**_!” he thought and immediately teleported into the building.

The secretary screamed but Jaejoong didn’t bother with her and ran to the elevator. The door opened and jumped in. He was pushing the minus ten and the door closed. He sweated and leaned on the elevator. When the lift could reach the target, it stopped between two floors and Sooman’s voice hit his ears.

“It was a good try, Jaejoong-yah… but I have to tell you: you won’t meet with your friends anymore. You know what the werewolf biggest enemy is: the silver waterfall.” Sooman laughed and switched off the microphone.

Jaejoong looked around desperately and wanted to make apart the door. He looked up and saw one floor. The place was too narrow but he had to try. The lift began to shake and he jumped before the falling. He heard the elevator’s falling voice under himself.

" ** _Silver waterfall_** … how could he make _this_ in a building?!” Jaejoong guessed and rushed to the stairs.

He jumped down the levels and reached the last door. He kicked in... pitch darkness and damn smelly odor waited for him.

‘ _You bastard… I can’t feel their scents because of this smell… phew_.’ he moaned and has almost vomited when stepped inside.

He didn’t see anything and stepping into the dark.

‘ _I am so lame… this bastard can play me out_.’

“YOOCHUN! YUNHO!” he shouted and turning around on his feet.

He was sure that they are here… they have to be here!

“ _Jaejoong_ …” he heard a weak and frightened voice somewhere in the dark and right off looked into the distance.

Suddenly the light came back and he could see Lee Sooman… who held his omega’s throat in his arm. Jaejoong shifted immediately and jumped.

 

Changmin and Junsu reached the wished building. They remembered well on the road and stepped together inside. Nobody was there and they looked at each other.

“Don’t you think that it was too easy?” Junsu asked and Changmin nodded.

“As I remembered lots of alphas stood in front of the exit. Always…” Changmin mumbled and followed Junsu with his eyes.

The omega found a letter on the secretary’s table and Changmin’s name was on the envelope.

“Open it… we have to read.” he nodded and Junsu followed his orders.

“ _My dear Changmin-ah… it is your adopted father who lifted you in this position. I know about your pregnancy. I thought you know my rules well but I had to disappoint in you. You were always my favorite together with Boa-shi and I had always wanted the best for you. I let **him** on your side because I thought he can defend you well. I have to say: I disappointed in him, too. He did the worst thing with you, dear and I can’t forgive to him. _

_You won’t see him again… forget Jung Yunho forever in this life… and when your pups see this sun… I will take them away from you and you can live your life and I can hear your beautiful voice again._ ”

Changmin trembled and Junsu was really angry.

“He is just lying, Changmin. You have to stay strong, baby… okay?” Junsu got his face into his hands and his friend nodded.

His tears fell on the floor but wiped them away immediately.

“I’m alright, Junsu just… I imagined Sooman… and Yunho together in one room and…”

“He is strong. Your husband is the strongest alpha who I know.”

Changmin raised his eyebrow.

“How...?”

“ _Anyway_ … we have to find them right away.”

He barely finished the sentence but some big alpha appeared in the exit and grabbed their arms. They couldn’t go anywhere.

 

 


	43. Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter based on the 'Mirotic' MV.

Jaejoong jumped and everybody vanished from the room. He fell on the floor and roared. He hit the surface with his hand and felt that the ground is shaking beneath him. It was just a laser trick and he ate it!

“SOOMAN!” he roared and felt the shaking again.

Suddenly two strong chains broke out from the wall and tied him. They’ve pulled him up onto the wall and he just hang there. He wanted to break the chains but they were rather hard.

 

Junsu and Changmin were apart and the big soldiers pushed them into two separate rooms. Junsu roared for Changmin and Changmin felt water by his legs. He was in a swimming pool… and the water level started lifting.

“What…?” he panted and almost lost his balance.

 

Junsu saw lots of red ray in the room and he couldn’t touch them. He touched the first ray but his flesh started burning and he pulled back his body.

“Fucking son of a bitch!” he cursed the chairman and the rays started turning around the room.

“It’s not fair…” he moaned between two jumping.

He had to reach the door without touching these damned rays.

 

Sooman had already separated Yunho and Yoochun and the omega was locked into a glass wall. He couldn’t crush his prison and he was looking out desperately.

 

Two strong ribbon tied Yunho and the alpha had to do his best if he wanted to be free. These materials were so strong that he couldn’t tear them. He shifted into second and used his power again and again.

“Okay… the brute force is not going to help me… but what should I do?”

“Yunho-shi!” he heard the chairman from the loudspeaker and lifted his head towards the voice.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU DAMNED BASTARD!” he has spoken as never before it.

“Ah, Yunho-yah… I disappointed in you again… those bad words left your lips… well, you have to see something, which maybe can increase your power.”

The voice stopped and a big screen came out from the wall, in front of Yunho. The screen turned on and Yunho could see his Changmin… his beautiful omega… who standing in high water. The water has almost reached the omega’s neck and Yunho started roaring as a wild animal.

“Good, Yunho-shi… very good.” the alpha heard the chairman’s clapping and the screen continued the show.

 

Changmin had to go out… the water was lifting very quickly and it almost reached his neck. It was the worst that the temperature was very low… the water could be under the zero degree and Changmin trembled and felt himself in an ice house. His pups were suffering, too. He felt their movements in his belly and his lips became blackberry blue... he began to cool down.

In a sudden moment he lost his balance and sank under the water.

 

“CHANGMIN!” Yunho roared again and freed his one hand out.

“Nice, Yunho… very nice.”

“Leave me alone!” Yunho whispered and stepped on the other ribbon.

He pulled out his hands and rushed to the door. It opened by itself and he stepped out to the light.

 

Jaejoong did the same, too and fell on the floor. He didn’t see Yoochun in a screen but Sooman was talking in his head continuously. He fell out and saw Yunho in front of him.

“Oh… you?” they pointed at each other and smiled shortly.

“I got chains, you?”

“Ribbons… from very strong materials...”

Jaejoong looked at the other doors.

“It is the best if we find them.”

Yunho nodded and started the searching.

 

Junsu kicked out his door and he sighed when left this stupid room. His skin is burnt on his arms but at least he was alive. He saw the two alphas in the distance and ran to meet them.

Jaejoong smiled and embraced him tightly and touched the omega’s arms.

“What happened?” he whispered and his cousin embraced him again.

“I will tell if we are out of here. We have to find Changmin…”

“Do you know where he could be?” Yunho asked but he knew the answer.

“I don’t know… they’ve separated us.”

The alpha sighed and kicked into the door.

“I have to find Yoochun, too!” Jaejoong grabbed his hair and looked at the ceiling.

“It is the best if you are hurrying… your omegas may die…” Sooman laughed and Jaejoong waved towards the stairs.

“I know they are not here… it would be so easy. Come…”

“Wait!” Yunho stopped and hesitated.

“What do you want?”

“Jaejoong… Changmin was in a swimming pool. The whole room was a swimming pool... Sooman showed me.”

“Swimming pool?”

Yunho nodded.

“My holy GOD!” Jaejoong hit his forehead and rushed down immediately. “COME WITH ME! HE IS IN THE FIRST FLOOR!”

“How do you know this?” Yunho asked during running.

Jaejoong didn’t answer but quickly pulled away a strong door and the water poured on them… and Changmin’s body rolled out of the room. He didn’t move, his eyes were closed and his lips were blue.

 

Hankyung couldn’t do the teleport. He looked around and watched into those eyes… they were his former mates. He squeezed Heechul as he could and was not afraid of Siwon whose snarl began to be very dangerous.

“Put **_him_** down… I want a proper fight!” the Suju alpha growled and Hankyung nodded.

“I put him down if the others don’t come closer to him.”

Siwon growled better but waved to his friend.

“If you want then we stay here but did you think it over well, Siwon-ah?” Leeteuk asked on his anxious voice.

“Watch him from good distance but don’t touch him.”

Leeteuk nodded.

“I wish you good fight, then!” he said and his claws went back on normal size.

  


	44. Escape from the maze

Hankyung jumped on a roof with Siwon. His former friend squeezed his eyes and shifted into second.

“I’ve never thought that we will fight at the end.” Hankyung said and jumped towards Siwon.

The alpha dodged and punched into Hankyung’s stomach.

“Not bad… it looks like Heechul teached you for the fight.”

Siwon pushed his enemy into the ground.

“Yeah… he teaches me well, but not on these things.”

Hankyung wanted to get up but Siwon sat on his back and pushed him onto the roof.

“Well, hyung… I thought you were better… or should we finish this battle now?” Siwon laughed and grabbed Hankyung’s hand.

He helped to get up for the other but punched into his chest and Hankyung had to pull out his claws.

“Just wait the moment when I’m going away with him… and waiting your expression when you see that he kisses me… the winner.”

Siwon laughed up and wanted to fall onto the roof.

“You are imagining too much into your relationship… he is not in love with you, my Hankyung. He loves me… instead of you.”

Hankyung growled and jumped again.

 

Yoochun was desperate in that wall. He could see what is going on outside but Sooman wasn’t in that room. He spoke from loudspeaker.

“Yoochun-ah, do you remember on your history lessons?”

The omega turned towards the voice and didn’t answer.

“Are you interested in the Second World War? What do you think, what happened with those people who wore yellow star on their clothes?”

Yoochun gulped and trembled. He held his belly where Luhan moved so fast.

“It’s okay, my little…” he whispered to the pup but the little guy was very mercurial… mostly when Sooman’s voice came out from the speaker.

Yoochun had to lean onto the glass and his forehead sweated.

“What is the problem, Yoochun-ah? Maybe, the pup is coming?”

Yoochun snorted and he cut the glass with his claws. It was a painful action and immediately pulling back. The glass didn’t show his cutting.

“It is better if you’re not breathing, Yoochun-ah… ‘cause your pup will be dead. But don’t worry, please… this gas is dangerous only for the pup. If you want to breathe just do it calmly.” Sooman laughed and Yoochun wanted to break this glass into pieces.

 

“Changmin-ah, please…” Yunho knelt by the omega’s side and gave his head into his two hands.

He slightly lifted his jaw and gave him a kiss… a life-saver kiss… then did it again and again… while Junsu does the thirty compressions. They have done the CPR since minutes… since twenty minutes… since…

“Holy shit… c’mon Changmin… you can’t live me here.” Yunho gave him another breathe… with better blowing and finally, the omega turned on his side and spat out the water.

Jaejoong sighed and put one hand on Yunho’s shoulder.

“Good job, alpha.”

Yunho smiled and embraced the trembling Changmin.

“I’m here, dear. Don’t worry… I won’t leave you alone… ever.”

Changmin buried his face into Yunho’s T-shirt and cried.

“Sorry, guys… I have to go. I want finding Yoochun.” Jaejoong stood up from his spot and Junsu wanted to go with him.

“No. It’s my task. Stay with them and go out from the building together.”

“Jaejoong!” Yunho caught his arm and stood up. “Bring him out, it’s an order.”

Jaejoong gave him a half smile, and ran away.

 

Yoochun held his breathe for his pup. He was hitting the glass again and again. When he wanted to take air, he reminded himself on the gas and hit the glass again. At least, he fought for their life. Luhan was more silent inside and hasn’t moved for several minutes and suddenly the omega saw Jaejoong’s shape through the glass.

Jaejoong broke it into pieces and took his omega in his arms.

“We’re almost out, just hold on!” he whispered and ran out from the room.

Yoochun thought that he forgot the breathing. Jaejoong was gently tapping his omega’s face and finally, Yoochun breathed again and Jaejoong embraced him well.

“I love you two, so much!” he cried but Yoochun’s face was worrisome.

“What’s with you, Chunnie?”

“ _The pup is coming_ … Luhan will return to us.” he whispered and Jaejoong scooped him into his arms.

“I’m taking you out of here.” he moaned and started to road towards the exit.

 

Yunho was watching back but didn’t see Jaejoong. He held Changmin in his arms and Junsu was on his side. Suddenly he handed him Changmin and pushed them out. One glass window immediately separated them. Junsu was out with Changmin but Yunho, Jaejoong and Yoochun stayed inside.

 


	45. Hard circumstances

Sooman didn’t understand how could be Yunho shift into second if he killed the man’s werewolf soul. He opened the door when the alpha played out his trap and the chairman gazing his shape through the monitor.

“Yunho-ah… you are not telling me _something_ …” he mumbled and waved to his spy.

“Yes, my lord?”

“I want fighting with these two, alone.”

The spy didn’t get it and his face became nervous.

“You heard well. Evacuate the building! NOW!”

The spy was afraid because of the roar and teleported. Sooman was angry as the hell and his face became red. The anger increased his power and shifted into second.

 

Jaejoong met Yunho in the hall and saw the glass, which blocked the exit to the outside world.

“How is he?” Yunho touched Yoochun’s face and Jaejoong put the omega on the floor.

“It’s the time.” Jaejoong moaned and looked for a blanket or a jacket.

“What… what time?” Yunho mouthed and stepped one back.

“What… the pup is coming…” Jaejoong answered and looked at Junsu who was outside and was nervous. He showed at Yoochun and Jaejoong shrugged.

 

“We have to call Sungmin.” Junsu put down Changmin who fell on the ground.

“We can’t go inside, Junsu.” he moaned and looked into the building.

Yunho smiled at him but helped for Jaejoong when Yoochun leaned on the floor.

 

“I want to be alone…” Yoochun was moaning and grabbed Jaejoong’s arm.

“You’re joking.” the alpha snorted but his omega was deadly serious.

“Every omega is alone in this moment and I don’t wish your presence when the pup arrives.”

Jaejoong became angry.

“We are not in a delivery room and we have no packdoctor, too. I won’t leave you…”

“PLEASE! I don’t want…”

“Please, just shut up, Chunnie… okay?” Jaejoong ordered and deeply sighed.

“Don’t be so rude! It’s childish behavior, Jaejoong.” Yunho said and knelt in front of the omega. “Look, every room is dangerous here and we don’t know when have to be ready for a fight. You have to be in front of our eyes.”

Poor Yoochun cried but nodded and looked at Jaejoong who stood by the door as a rock and gazed outside. He put his arms on his hips and closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry, my alpha.” Yoochun whispered and lost his consciousness.

“Jaejoong… he…” Yunho held the omega’s body and desperately looked at the other alpha.

“I know… I wish Sungmin could be here.”

 

Junsu waved to Jaejoong and ran away with Changmin. The younger was in bad condition but he couldn’t stay there alone. Suddenly Seungri was in front of their nose and Junsu has almost bumped into the alpha. Seungri was mad and looked his omega with narrow eyes.

“What happened?” he asked when noticed the burns on Junsu’s arms.

“Don’t do this, Seungri. I have to look for Sungmin and…”

“WHO DID THIS WITH YOU?” Seungri growled on his most venomous tone and Junsu stopped.

Changmin tried to slink off but Seungri spotted him and grabbed his arm.

“Hey, let me go! I wanted to go for Sungmin… Yoochun’s pup is coming!”

Seungri didn’t turn his head away from Junsu but nodded and let Changmin.

“ _Go_ … I have to talk with him alone.” Seungri ordered and Junsu tried in vain to protest.

“I have to take care of him.” he mumbled but Seungri pushed him onto the wall when the omega vanished.

“What are you doing, hyung?” his voice panted and was very angry.

Junsu looked away but Seungri’s face was too close and the omega gulped.

“What do you think I’m doing, Seungri?” he whispered and the alpha gave him a strong and almost painful kiss.

Junsu wanted to shove him away but Seungri held his body and didn’t let himself.

“Don’t leave me again… without a word…” Seungri whispered and his two hands were by the omega’s head. They leaned against the wall and Junsu was the prisoner here.

“Look, I know I did a wrong step but… you don’t know how I missed them… how I wanted to be with them.” his tears have fallen on the alpha’s skin because the omega leaned on his chest and cried. “We were a team again…”

Seungri softened and embraced him tightly.

“I am angry because you were in danger and I couldn’t be with you and save your life.”

“I’m not dead… and Jaejoong or Yunho… we… they would have helped for me.”

Seungri kissed his hair.

“I know, just it’s hard to think about that you are a part of another group, too… and not just belongs to me.”

Junsu chuckled and licked Seungri’s neck… the alpha had to gulp and his manhood between his legs became harder and harder.

“Stop it, or I have to fuck you here on the streets.”

Junsu teased him and looked into his eyes.

“After this adventure… you can fuck me… if you still want.”

 

Changmin ran into the Super Junior. He didn’t expect it but saw Hankyung and Siwon’s fight when he touched Kyuhyun. The alpha turned and his face was very surprised because of Changmin’s appearance.

“What happened and why are you here? Are you alright?” Kyuhyun asked on a worried voice and touched the omega’s pale face.

“It’s no time to tell the whole story for you but I need on Sungmin.” Changmin whispered and Kyuhyun stepped out from the battle circle.

The others didn’t bother with them.

“Why? Are you… or the pups…?”

“No. I am okay and I have time, don’t worry.”

“Uh, thanks to the God…” Kyuhyun relieved and his eyes smiled. “Sorry but I have to get used to your pregnancy.”

Changmin gave a short smile.

“Where is Yunho? Why did he send you instead of himself?”

Changmin sighed.

“We were in the SM’s headquarter and Sooman had separated us. Yunho and Jaejoong saved us but Sooman blocked the exit when they wanted to run out. Yoochun remained there, too and his pup wants to come out.”

“WHAT?!” Kyuhyun shouted on girlish tone and Kangin looked at him curiously.

 


	46. Birth of a new wolf

_Yoochun_ _has fallen into a deep dream and his son was fifteen years old. They were by their family kitchen and talking about something interesting. Jaejoong embraced the omega and licked his finger when he put it into the soup what Yoochun cooked. He watched himself and made a short smile when Jaejoong got a mild slap because of his guilt. Luhan sat on his chair and they started the dinner…_

 

“Chunnie… CHUNNIE!” Jaejoong slightly shook his omega and he opened his eyes.

“I’m sorry, alpha.” Yoochun whispered and wanted to sit up.

Jaejoong helped for him and caressed the omega’s face.

“Hold on, Yoochun! Okay?” he begged and got up.

His smile is frozen on his face and stepped one back.

“What is it, Jaejoong?” Yunho asked. He knelt close to the omega and Jaejoong put his hands on his shoulders… and Yunho got up, too.

“What’s up guys?” Yoochun moaned between his pains.

Those two cut extremely frightened face and that’s because he wanted to see the unexpected guest… he could have seen him if his alpha don’t push him back onto the ground and the table.

“Well, well, well… my dear friends… somewhere it’s funny that we are standing in this hall… where you signed down those contracts.”

Yoochun froze and held Jaejoong’s hand stronger. He remained on the floor and now didn’t want to see the voice’s owner.

“Soo… Sooman?” he whispered and his alpha nodded painfully.

Yoochun suddenly caught to his belly and had to stoop down. He squeezed his eyes and mouth and wanted screaming. Jaejoong saw this but couldn’t react because Sooman walked closer and closer. The chairman smirked and crouched. Suddenly he grabbed the omega’s right leg and squeezed it hard.

“STOP IT!” Jaejoong roared when saw his omega’s face.

He shifted together with Yunho. The chairman smiled and pulled closer the omega. Jaejoong growled. The deep voice burst out from his throat and Yoochun had never heard this tone before. Sooman panted into the omega’s face and caressed his hair. Jaejoong showed his teeth and claws came out and reached their longest size.

“Yunho-ah, I thought you lost your werewolf being. It is very interesting that I’m seeing you in this form.” Sooman smiled at them and Jaejoong looked questioningly at the other.

Yunho licked his dry lips and wanted to step back. Jaejoong grabbed his arm and pulled him on his place.

“Don’t tell me that you were afraid of him! He is a fucking son of a bitch and you are… you are… the best who I know.” Jaejoong chewed the end but said out.

Sooman laughed hard.

“What is your secret, Yunho-ah? Tell me.”

Jaejoong squeezed his arm and Yunho closed his eyes.

“I can’t die… you or nobody can kill me or give away my soul. I can create another one.”

Sooman laughed as the devil and pulled Yoochun closer… the poor omega was almost under his weight and looking up at his alpha. Jaejoong sent him a light smile and his gaze turned back towards the chairman and Yunho. His ex-leader fisted his hands. He slightly trembled but not in his fear.

“You say that I can’t kill you?”

Sooman raised his eyebrow and his one claw came out. It was the longest and hardest claw what Yoochun has ever seen and the chairman pulled it down on his whole arm. The omega’s skin shed his blood onto the floor and Yoochun struggled in the chairman’s hand. He wanted to free himself out but suddenly Sooman scooped him into his cold arms.

Yoochun screamed and it was enough for Jaejoong. Yunho also collected his whole power and they jumped on the enemy.

 

Kyuhyun excused and left the group. He didn’t want to disturb Kangin whit this story and pulled Changmin away.

“Where is Sungmin?” the omega asked because some Suju omega didn’t come with the guys.

“He remained in the dorm. He got a mild flu but because of Taemin he bears it harder.”

Changmin nodded and smiled.

“ _Taemin_?”

“As Luhan said and… we liked. Actually, Sungmin told me that this name was already in his mind and I also liked it… What is it now?” he laughed when saw his best friend’s expressions.

“You will spoil him!”

“I want spoiling my puppy, of course!” Kyuhyun laughed and touched Changmin’s face. “I always wanted an omega pup because of you two. Sungmin and you are my life.”

Changmin’s face turned into scarlet red and had to look away.

“Well, it is the best if you are going to forget me and these two will be your life.”

Kyuhyun nodded but shook his head together.

“It won’t work, sorry. You will be always in my heart… aaand you will be the main cause that I won’t kill your alpha son when he asks my puppy’s hand out from me.”

Changmin snorted into his laugh.

“Well, thanks that you don’t kill my unborn child. Thank you, really!”

Kyuhyun laughed away himself, too and teleported for Sungmin. Changmin looked at the evening sky and really hoped that they won’t arrive late.

 

Yoochun wanted screaming and hit the chairman with his full power. Jaejoong wanted to grab him out but Sooman turned away and shoved the omega in his corner.

“If you want your rat and wife, you have to cut my throat.” the chairman snarled.

Jaejoong shared a look with Yunho and they were ready for the fight.

Until those three were fighting, Yoochun looked away and found a room with an opened door. He pulled his whole power together and walked into that empty place. He didn’t want to give birth on a battlefield. He leaned on the wall of the room and could blink out and saw Jaejoong’s face. His alpha fought because of their family and Yoochun hoped they can win… they can win with Yunho.

Suddenly the pain left his belly and came out. He had to scream but covered his mouth. He didn’t want to cause more pain for Jaejoong. Unfortunately, Jaejoong heard every scream well, which left that damn room. Yoochun didn’t know but his screams gave more power for Jaejoong and he could hit the chairman better.  

“You’re paying… ‘cause I can’t be with him in this… moment!” the alpha moaned and pushed the chairman into the floor.

Yunho stepped on his neck and didn’t let him stand up. He stepped on the alpha again and again and Sooman had to grab his ankle and threw him into the other direction. Yunho landed on the floor but this flying didn’t cause him any pain or injuries. He jumped up and rushed back. By then Jaejoong drew five beautiful and deep strips on Sooman’s back and Yunho helped for him. He cut into the chairman’s face with his ten claws there and back again and the result was an eye. Sooman lost his right eye and roared as a wild animal.

 

In the room Yoochun smiled and forgot his pain when picked up his little pup, _his son_ into his arms. He took off his warm T-shirt and wrapped the newborn werewolf in the material.

Luhan cautiously opened his little eyes and looked at his mother’s unclear but smiling and happy face. Yoochun cried and laughed in his happiness and didn’t bother with anything. This moment belonged to them.  


	47. Yunho's will

Sooman did a long evil laugh and his remaining eye turned into scarlet red. Yunho and Jaejoong were surprised because this color was not usual. Every werewolf’s eyes were white, snow-white or silver like the moon. Sooman was the only exception, which meant that this man was not a normal werewolf. He was a…

“Yes, my dear friends… I am a half vampire and a half werewolf. Look!” he showed his original werewolf teeth but the two eyeteeth grew longer and sharper and his shadow vanished from the mirror-door.

Yunho looked at Jaejoong. The alpha smiled.

“I show you my answer.” he said.

Sooman snorted.

“It seems I will have two dinner tonight. Your rat and his mother.” he looked at the room where Yoochun held Luhan.

Jaejoong smiled and was out of his sight. He had teleported into the room and touched Yoochun.

“I bring you two out.” he smiled and they vanished from the building.

Sooman became much angrier and looked back at Yunho. The alpha smiled under his breath and walked towards the chairman.

“It looks like we stayed alone, Sooman.” he said and his claws came out again. “You forgot that Yoochun is not pregnant anymore and you didn’t block the teleport system. It means we have to fight… and I’ve already waited this battle.” he smiled and his eyes turned into silver.

 

Yoochun and Jaejoong landed on the street. Changmin, Sungmin and Kyuhyun have already been there and Sungmin bent down to examine them.

“Sorry, we’re late. Sungmin can’t do the teleport and we had to run.” Kyuhyun panted but Jaejoong didn’t deal with them.

“Where is Yunho?” Changmin asked and stepped forward when Jaejoong pointed at the building.

The omega held his breath and his face became paler. He fell on the ground and his tears left his eyes. He hit the hard asphalt and fisted his hand. Suddenly the building started shaking and the window glasses broke out.

“What are they doing inside?” Kyuhyun gazed the SM.

Some long minutes later the headquarter has collapsed and the surface was full of with debris. Changmin ran there with Kyuhyun and looked everywhere…

“ **YUNHOOOO**!” he shouted. “ **YUNHOOO** …” he shouted again… and again… until the voice left his throat and his soul became tired.

Jaejoong stood behind his back. Kyuhyun stood behind his back. Junsu and Seungri stood behind his back. Everybody stood behind him and looked down or up.

The Seoul night was quiet and warm and the SM headquarter was nowhere anymore.

Luhan cried and Yoochun gave him his arm. The werewolf pups drank blood from their mother and not milk. When Luhan’s mouth tasted his mother’s blood the pup smiled and began to drink the fresh nectar. Jaejoong embraced them and smiled at his son. He sighed and closed his eyes when Changmin has started sobbing and it seemed his soul broke forever.

 

_“Yunho…” he whisphered and stopped when the alpha’s shape came out from the darkness. “Yunho… you…”_

_“I killed him with my power. Sooman is dead but I had to die with him... You are safe. Everybody is safe from now on and Changminnie…”_

_“Yes, my alpha?”_

_“I love you. I love Minho… I love Xiumin… and I love Chanyeol…”_

_“Yunho… no…!”_

_“You are my only omega and from now on… you have to lead them well. You are my heritage, my dear sweat only Changmin. I lived because of you and you gave me the happiness in this life. Can you do something for me?” he smiled at Changmin._

_The omega nodded in his desperate._

_“When Minho will be old… enough old to understand what happened… gave him my words: **I love you, my little son and take care of your mother. Take care of your omega because they are giving the life for every alpha in this world. And, take care of yourself, my dear Minho who is from me, who is from Shim Changmin. You are my only beloved son.** ”_

_Yunho finished and Changmin grabbed his black T-shirt and didn’t let him go. He just saw right now that Yunho is in black. His whole being was in black._

_“Are you really dead, my Yunho?” he cried and kissed him strongly._

Changmin kissed Yunho and embraced him tightly as he could. Yunho had to kneel down and Changmin followed his movement. They were kneeling there, together in the omega’s embrace and Yunho slowly closed his eyes. The last thing what he had seen was Changmin’s beautiful eyes.

Changmin held him and kissed him when Yunho slept away… and cried quietly. He thought he will never let go his alpha’s body… he will never let go Jung Yunho.


	48. Third book: Sadness between the happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm not following the original ages of the Shinee or Exo members.)
> 
> Kris is the younger brother of Luhan. He was not in the future Luhan's world but now his mother is an omega, so why not... he got a little bro. :)
> 
> Oh, and Jaejoong oppa... I'm so happy and proud because you will go into the army... do your best and please, take care of yourself! I hope you return healthy!

_Eleven years later…_

 

Jaejoong was tired… as the hell. He has almost laid his head on the table and threw away his papers onto the ground. The problem was just his private secretary. The boy was following him everywhere and didn’t leave him alone even in his office.

When the SM’s old building was collapsed and Sooman died, the SM werewolf’s choice was Jaejoong and he had to build up a new life and routine for this clan. Siwon when lost his fight against Hankyung and the alpha kidnapped Heechul, wiped out the whole world’s memory and left the Suju because of his loss. He wanted to fight for his omega and moved into China. He became a spy, of course and worked for Jaejoong.

The alpha’s face wasn’t became older with the years because werewolves are living long, very long life. The pups are growing up as the human kids but then, they are living almost a never ending live with young face and body. So, now Jaejoong was in his forties but has a twenty-five years old guy’s body and the others were the same. He heard a random sound from his pocket and pulled a face. His son called him up, _again_.

“Yes, _baby_?” he asked with smiling face and elbowed on his table.

“Dad, Kris stole again my notebook and playing with my games.” his eleven years old complained.

Jaejoong almost laughed but just a sigh left his mouth and gazed out the stars.

“Where is your mother?”

“He had given up and said that call you because he reached his limit.”

“Luhan, baby… I’m going home, okay and we can talk about it.”

“He said this because Minho, Taemin, Jinki, Jonghyun or maybe Kibum will go over to us… and Mom doesn’t want a fight when they are here.”

“So, he said…”

“He wants you to punish me and give orders and…”

“GIVE ME THAT PHONE!” suddenly Yoochun grabbed the phone and laughed in his awkwardness.

“Go home and train your pup! He is a little rascal.” he shook his head and Luhan tiredly secluded.

He smiled after his son, who shut his door and the omega sighed.

“He looks like you.”

“ _Dear_ , I’m right off in the car, okay?”

Yoochun laughed and nodded.

“We will be too much tonight.”

“I’ve heard. The whole _Shinee_...”

“So, you’ve decided near this name, permanently?”

“Don’t you like it?”

“No, just you know… we are werewolves… this sun thing is not our type.”

“That’s because they are different from the other bands. The ‘ _Moonshinee_ ’ would be better?” Jaejoong teased him and the answer was a big laugh.

“Okay, you won. I will tell for Junsu that finally, they got a name.”

“I’ve found out the name of our son’s band, too.”

“Say it.”

“Exoplanet.”

The impact break was too long.

“What…? Did you hate it already?”

“It would be Exo, maybe…”

“Alright, it is Exo, if you like this name better.”

“Thank you so much.” Yoochun laughed and Jaejoong closed the door behind his back. “Arrive home safety!” he said bye and put down the phone.

Jaejoong shook his head and left every job in the building. When he drove his car, he got a call… it was Changmin. He sighed when saw the name and picked up:

“Hi, what happened?”

“DAAAD, IT’S MEEE… CHANYEOL!”

Jaejoong held the phone farther from his ear because his youngest son is almost screamed.

“Hi, darling… I’m coming for you, right now.”

Chanyeol started jumping on his spot.

“Mom just wanted to know that it is okay if Minho is coming with us?”

Jaejoong coughed because he has expected this. They’ve already talked it with Changmin that it’s alright if Yunho’s pup comes with his brothers but Changmin was a little bit over possessive with the pup. Jaejoong understood this behavior but sometimes it was too much.

“Give me your mom, please.”

When he reached the skyscraper, where Changmin’s luxury flat was, the boys have already waited him in the garage and Xiumin started to run towards his father. Jaejoong spread his hands and caught the omega. The pup jumped into his hands and Jaejoong lifted and embraced him tightly.

“Who is my favorite omega?” he whispered into the pup’s ear and the child’s face was turned into red and gave the longest smile for his father.

“It’s me!”

“YES!” his father laughed and smiled at Changmin behind Xiumin’s head.

The omega was young and beautiful like on that day, but he had three pups and lived alone. He broke above his alpha’s body and never wanted to beg for help. He raised alone the pups and never smiled again. Jaejoong caught the bags from his hands and smiled at Minho. The alpha was the youngest between the pups and he is never smiled as his mother. He was hiding his eyes under a big cap and plugged his ears. He was hearing their old songs and gave a short welcome smile towards Jaejoong… and jumped into the car after Chanyeol.

“I will take care of them, don’t worry please!” Jaejoong said and Changmin nodded.

“I’m going over on Sunday and…”

“I want to bring them back. You don’t have to drive because of it.”

Changmin’s face was meaningless and tired. Jaejoong wanted his old dongsaeng but he knew that he had already lost it when he raped this man. Changmin kissed Xiumin and waved bye with his hand.

“Have a good weekend, mommy!” Xiumin shouted and his father put him onto the passenger seat.

“Dad, it’s irregular! He has to sit back!”

“When has your father followed the rules, Chanyeol?” Jaejoong smiled playfully but tied the belt around the pup.

Minho only sent a raising eyebrow but didn’t bother with them. Jaejoong had never thought that Yunho’s son will get this attitude… he has always waited a nice and always-smiling pup, who doing the newest dance moves or acting as a younger. But this pup was serious, moody and stood behind his dongsaengs or friends… he acted like his mother and Jaejoong knew, it was Changmin’s mistake. It was the main cause that Minho didn’t get the leader role in their team. Jaejoong had chosen Junsu and Seungri’s son, Jinki whose personality was close to Yunho. He looked at the boy from the rearview mirror and noticed some teardrops in the boy’s eyes… Minho was hearing a music, which his father sang. Jaejoong heard it because he had always had perfect hearing.  

When they’ve arrived home, Yoochun waited the pups and opened the door for them.

“Hi, guys!” he smiled at Jaejoong and looked at Minho, who walked behind the alpha. Minho smiled shortly and pulled down the cap.

“Welcome you, too. I’m happy that you came over with your brothers.” Yoochun said and wanted to embrace the child. Minho nodded and welcomed the omega, but let out the embrace and stepped into the house.

Yoochun shrugged and accepted his alpha’s welcoming… and kissed him strongly.

“I missed you so much!” Jaejoong whispered and Yoochun nodded.

“Me too… these monsters are under control only if you are here.” he whispered and blinking into the house.

Jaejoong lifted him by his hips and laughed happily. They were kissing when Seungri arrived with Jinki. The boy gave a kiss on his father’s cheek, shut the door and ran into the house.

“Hey, where left your welcome?” Seungri shouted after his son but it was already late.

He waved at them and Yoochun laughed up.

“He is your mixing.”

Seungri did a happy snorting.

“Ah… sometimes I’m thinking on the old days when we wanted two. Then, he arrives home in his super dirty and muddy shoes… throwing all around his clothes and we know that we were so stuuupid!”

“Are you going somewhere?”

“Junsu wants visiting Changmin. I have already explained that he is hopeless but Junsu doesn’t want to give up. He sees him as a brother.”

Jaejoong’s face darkened.

“He is our brother and we won’t give him up.” Yoochun sighed when looked at his alpha and Jaejoong agreed.

When Seungri left, they went back to the house where the pups were already playing with the newest Wii… except of Minho.

 


	49. The ghost

Changmin was looking at the mirror when stepped into his bathroom. After Yunho’s death he sold their old apartment because the life was too hard there. He could feel Yunho’s scent everywhere and their bed was the worst. He couldn’t sleep. He looked at Yunho’s spot and wanted to break everything, which was there. When the pups arrived, Sungmin and Kyuhyun were the only ones who came over. Kyuhyun didn’t want to leave him alone with the babies but Changmin wanted the solitude.

Now, when they are grown up, Changmin didn’t want to wait more. He sighed at his reflection. He threw his clothes and was naked. He looked into his own eyes and opened the bathtub. The hot water filled the tub and the steam warmed up his body. He stepped into the water and laid his head on the pillow. He has closed his eyes and Yunho appeared in front of him, immediately.

‘ _The life is so lonely without **you**_ …’ the omega thought and Yunho embraced him tightly and gave him a welcome kiss.

He had never spoken but Changmin was satisfied that he can see his shape. It was his every night’s ritual.

It’s right that he had never smiled after Yunho’s death… or no. He smiled when he looked at Minho on his birthday. He saw Yunho in him but as the years passed he had to realize that Yunho will never come back home. Minho became another person and Changmin hated this. He hated that Minho didn’t get his father’s personality or shape. Changmin hit into the bath.

“You are the worst.” he said to himself… and sank under the water.

He didn’t count the minutes or the hours, which he spent under. He didn’t come up for breath and wanted to… Suddenly an arm grabbed and pulled him up.

 

He found himself on the cold stone and a towel covered his naked body. Nobody was in the flat and Changmin didn’t understand. The watch showed midnight. He heard hard knocks on his door and picked up his clothes. Junsu was in front of his door and Seungri. The omega sighed but opened the door.

“Hi, I’m sorry. I was in the bathroom.” he welcomed them and Junsu looked seriously into his face.

“We are waiting here since two hours.”

“Really? Maybe, I’ve slept in the water and didn’t hear you. Sorry…”

“Don’t say sorry, Changmin! I was afraid that you are not…”

“… that I’m not alive?”

Junsu nodded. Seungri stood behind him and Changmin hated the fact that this guy looked at him as a monster.

“Go home, Junsu. I’m alright.” Changmin sighed.

Junsu hissed and left the flat. Seungri followed him but Changmin touched his shoulder.

“Don’t come back again.”

Seungri closed his door and Changmin fell on his bed. He grabbed the sheets and cried over the whole night. Around dawn, he slept away and dreamt nothing.

 

Yunho stood above his omega, who was not his dear Changmin anymore. He gazed down at this broken man and felt deep pity for him. He had never let Changmin alone but he couldn’t be here in his real shape. As a werewolf, who can’t die; he has spent these years around Changmin and the pups. He lived as a ghost and waited the day when he finally fully recovers. He is regenerating his body and Changmin don’t know this because he didn’t know about anything. Jaejoong could have told him this but maybe the truth would not have helped.

“Changmin-ah… what are you doing?” he said but the omega couldn’t hear him.

He was angry at Changmin because the omega wanted to do suicide and didn’t care with their pups.

When he fought with Sooman he really thought this battle will kill him forever. He said those words for Changmin because didn’t know he will be able to regenerate his cells again. Sooman was very powerful and sucked out his whole blood before Yunho’s last attack. After some years, he realized that he is with his family and regenerating. He was happy but not because of Changmin.

 

Minho sighed when Taemin arrived and looked at Kyuhyun. His father treated the omega as a treasure and really spoiled him. Minho was an alpha but never felt this. He wasn’t an omega either but he hated that he is an alpha. Kyuhyun always looked at him as a sickness that is approaching his little baby.

“Hi, Minho!” Taemin chuckled and gave a welcome kiss, which Minho right off wiped down and looked away.

Taemin pulled a face and went to the others.

“Take care of yourself, Min!” his father shouted and sighed.

Minho thought of this scene when they lay down and everybody slept away. He stared at the ceiling and thought over the day. He wanted a father as Kyuyhun. He really respected the alpha because he liked his mother and often came to visit them, even though he knew the alpha doesn’t like him.

“I’m sick of my damned life.” he yawned and turned over.

He wanted to touch Taemin’s cheek. The omega slept close to him and smiled in his dream. Minho liked him so much.

 

Luhan woke up around dawn and had to go into the bathroom. He yawned and barely opened his eyes. When he sat down he turned his head towards the corner and almost jumped up from the toilet. He gulped and saw an unfamiliar man… a… **_a ghost_**? The alpha was nice and waving to the pup. Then, his shape is vanished from the bathroom.

“DAAAAD!!!!”  


	50. Yunho's day

Jaejoong jumped up because of the scream and rushed into the bathroom. Luhan stood by the bath with pale face and trembling body and cried.

“What happened?” Jaejoong knelt down and embraced his little son.

“ _A… a ghost was in this room_ …”

Jaejoong’s eyes widened and started growling.

“He… he was watching me from that corner and smiled and…waved then… he vanished and…” Luhan explained but embraced his father tightly.

Jaejoong lifted him and looked around. He didn’t smell unfamiliar scent in the house but was nervous. Suddenly something hit his ear.

“Did you say he smiled at you?” he looked at Luhan, who nodded and wiped his eyes.

“Yeah…”

“So, he was nice?”

The boy nodded again and Jaejoong put him down and hurried out from the bathroom.

“DAAD, don’t leave me alone!”

“Just two seconds…” he jumped back and showed the numbers with his fingers.

Luhan sighed and sat on the edge of the bath. Jaejoong pulled out his Iphone Seventeen and hurried back to his son.

“What are you doing?” Luhan looked curiously at his dad and Jaejoong didn’t look at him but his Iphone and searched something.

“Look, it was him? _The ghost_ …” he showed an old picture and Luhan’s jaw dropped.

“Yes, the ghost was him.”

“Really?”

“Yes, dad. Maybe, do you know him?”

Jaejoong smiled and sat down in front of the boy.

“He is a werewolf, too… and I know him because he was my leader, and… he was my best _enemy_.”

Luhan raised his eyebrow.

“He was your leader in the Dong Bang Shin Ki?”

Jaejoong nodded with wide face.

“He is Minho’s father, Jung Yunho.” he replied and hurried out.

Luhan crossed his hands and sighed.

“You left me alone again.”

 

Jaejoong happily shook his omega’s body and Yoochun lifted his sleepy head. He looked like their son and Jaejoong had to laugh.

“What’s up with you?” Yoochun yawned and his alpha showed Yunho’s picture.

“He is coming back, Chunnie!”

 

On the morning, when every pup woke up and sitting by the breakfast table, Jaejoong gave a picture into Minho’s hand. The boy swallowed his bite and looked at the alpha.

“Why are you showing me my father?”

Luhan choked and wanted to save himself but his father caught him and pushed his son back on the chair. Xiumin curiously turned his head towards his brother.

“He was so handsome!” he smiled at the picture and Minho’s face turned into red.

Jaejoong sat near Luhan and looked seriously.

“I have to tell you about something.”

 

When Changmin got up, he fell on the floor. Xiumin’s toy was by his legs and shoved it under the bed. He remained on that spot for some minutes and didn’t feel like getting up. The morning sun shined in the flat and the soft white carpet brought out some old memories. It was the only object what he hadn’t sold. He touched the white threads and closed his eyes.

 

Yunho was watching him. He was sitting on the bed and remembered on the yesterday night when he pulled the omega out from the water. For some minutes, he was a real werewolf again and put Changmin onto the cold stone. He leaned above him and caressed the omega’s wet body.

“ _Changminnie_ … my sweet and poor Changminnie…” he whispered and gave a long passionate kiss.

He knew that Changmin won’t answer but tried and tried again. He kissed him until he vanished again and Changmin opened his eyes.

“Somewhere it’s unfair with you that I can’t touch and kiss you but… it was unfair with me that you wanted to kill yourself.” he mumbled and Changmin got up.

Yunho followed him into the kitchen and fought alone.

“Why don’t you hear me?! Hojun hyung said that you will hear me… but…”

Changmin pulled out fresh orange juice from the fridge and sat down.

“… but you don’t try to force yourself… _I am here_ … _I am here_ …” he collapsed and cried in front of Changmin, who drank the juice without a glance.

Then Changmin stood up and stepped through Yunho.

The alpha jumped up and wanted to grab him. The result was nothing. Changmin didn’t feel his touching and he couldn’t grab his omega.

Yunho fell on the couch and screamed into a pillow. Well, it was not an alpha behavior…

 

They’ve spent the day “together”. Changmin wore his training clothes and went jogging.

His hair was sweaty and drank juice again. Yunho was standing by the fridge and pulling his hand up and down in front of the drinking omega.

Then Changmin was watching a movie, eating his popcorn and Yunho was walking in front of the screen. He sat down and embraced Changmin’s shoulders… no result. The alpha shook his head and kissed him in a sudden moment.

 

Minho looked like a ghost and hasn’t communicated since long minutes. Yoochun was afraid that it was too much for the boy.

“Do you want something, bro?” Xiumin sat next to his brother and embraced the alpha.

Minho looked at his older brother and nodded.

“I want to speak with mom.”

 


	51. Together again

Yunho kissed him suddenly and Changmin fainted in his arms.

“What… what happened now?” Yunho flabbergasted.

He could touch the omega again. He was able to scoop Changmin up and brought him into the room. He put him down and touched his hair, his closed eyes, his chest, which moved up and down and the omega slowly opened his eyes. His eyesight was unclear but could see the alpha’s frightened eyes and anxious face.

“Is it true?” Changmin whispered and touched his alpha’s cheek.

Yunho closed his eyes and took the omega’s hand into his own… and kissed it.

“Changmin-ah…”

Changmin slowly sat up and sighed heavily. He put his arms on the alpha’s shoulders and leaned closer.

“If I kiss you, you are going to disappear, again.” he whispered and did what he said.

Yunho leaned into the kiss but he didn’t vanish at the end. He was blinking at Changmin and caught the omega’s hips. He felt Changmin’s skin on his fingers and it was the best after those fucking years.

Changmin was slightly trembling because of the touching. He knew this feeling but it has been so long that he barely remembered. Finally, they were here, on this bed and could see Yunho’s breathing. Yunho didn’t say anything but embraced him tightly and Changmin lay onto his chest… and began to sobbing. Yunho sighed heavily and tightened his arms around the omega.

“I’m so sorry… I should have told you…” he begged and began to cry, too.

 

Minho was walking up and down and wanted to call his mom. Xiumin and Taemin were looking him nervously from the couch.

“Chill out! Dad just doesn’t want to talk with him in this condition.” Xiumin pulled a face but jumped up and hurried into the kitchen.

Taemin sighed and suddenly touched Minho’s arm. The alpha stopped and looked at him with tired eyes.

“Calm down, please. Your mother will be happy if you tell him the truth.”

Minho shook his head and took Taemin’s cheek into his hand. He smiled and leaned closer… then Xiumin returned and he pulled himself away. Taemin wanted to kill the other omega who put some drink on the table.

“Here it is!” he made the tea and pressed into Minho’s hand. “It will calm you down.”

The alpha grimaced when he smelled it but drank.

“Pheeeew, what did you put into this?” one minutes later he wanted to suffocate.

Xiumin smiled under his breath.

“Five spoons of salt”

“Are you crazy?” he spat.

“No, just strike back… ‘cause yesterday you put water into my milk!”

 

Yunho was on the top of him… under the blanket and kissed Changmin’s neck. They were kissing and Yunho could be in his omega, again. He moved gently and didn’t let Changmin’s mouth go. They were naked just a blanket separated them from the outside world.

“I’ve waited for so long… don’t leave me alone again!”

“No… I swear on the world that I won’t leave my omega again.” Yunho whispered and pushed in harder.

Changmin squeezed the blanket with his two hands but didn’t close his eyes. He wanted to look at him and put everything into his memory. He was afraid that his alpha will vanish again but it seemed that Yunho will stay with him… from now on forever.

“Changmin… Changmin… and Changmin…” Yunho mumbled.

“Why are you saying my name, hyung?”

Yunho stopped when he heard this old phrase and smiled.

“It is my favorite word… Changminnie…”

The younger grabbed him stronger and bit into Yunho’s flesh. It was a werewolf thing and the alpha adored it. Changmin had never done it in the past but now… his dongsaeng was different. He was biting Yunho and licked the blood down.

“Are you… maybe…”

“I’m marking you, hyung. You are mine and only mine.” he sucked the fresh blood into his mouth and swallowed. Then, he licked the little wounds and gave kisses on the skin.

“I love you so much, Jung Yunho…” he whispered in the alpha’s arms and Yunho kissed him.

“I want your blood, too.” Yunho whispered.

 

Jaejoong stood in their doorway and Yoochun was blinking at him from the bed.

“Why are you holding that phone?”

The alpha was thinking and Yoochun pulled his thoughts back.

“I don’t know… _my beta_ … just I’m afraid that Changmin won’t believe in me.”

Jaejoong has always called him ‘ _beta_ ’ when they were alone. It was the part of Yoochun and Jaejoong didn’t want to shove it away.

Yoochun smiled and went to his alpha. He pulled out the phone from his hand and put down onto the table. Then, he cautiously kissed the man and Jaejoong brought him into the bed.

 

On Sunday, Minho was slightly nervous when jumped in Jaejoong’s car. Now he sat near the alpha and his omega brothers were behind. Taemin leaned into the car and gave him a kiss… on his cheek.

“Have a good luck… _my alpha_.” he chuckled but right off pulled himself out and ran away.

Minho touched that part where the omega left his kiss. Chanyeol and Xiumin saw the whole scene and they smiled.

“Somebody is in loooveee…” Xiumin laughed but Minho didn’t care about him.

Jaejoong sighed when sat in the car and looked at Minho. The boy was happy but afraid of the situation.

“Don’t worry, Min… everything will be alright.”

He really hoped.

 


	52. A new story begins

Changmin was waiting the pups in the door and looked at Yunho. The alpha was nervous because of Minho. He has really waited his son.

“Before the meeting, what do you think you’re here? I mean, what happened that I can see you?”

Yunho sighed and embraced him.

“I don’t know, Minnie. I would tell but… I just know that I’m tried many times but yesterday… when I kissed you, I was very desperate and thought ‘maybe, it is my last chance to be with him’ and after all, you fainted and I could touch you. Hojun hyung said that…”

“Wait, Hojun hyung? Do you say that Hojun knew you’re not dead and didn’t tell me?”

Yunho crossed his hands.

“I had appeared in his home, once but it was some seconds… he had right off sent his thoughts for me and gave instructions. Perhaps he thought you knew the truth, too.”

Changmin snorted.

‘ _That little son of a bitch_ …’ the omega thought bitterly. “Who knew about your special power?"

Yunho gulped.

“Jae… Jaejo…”

“JAEJOONG?!”

“Min, please… calm down….”

“ **I’M LIVING IN DESPERATE AND WAITING TH DEATH SINCE ELEVEN YEARS AND NOW YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT TWO PERSONS KNEW ABOUT YOUR LITTLE SECRET**?”

Changmin’s face was red as the best chili and shouted from his heart. Yunho wanted to defend himself but without success. Some pillow hit him.

“YOU KNEW HOW HARD TO RAISE THREE PUPS ALONE AND ONE OF THEM IS AN ALPHA?! I DIDN’T SLEEP IN THE FIRST THREE YEARS!”

Yunho was hidden behind the door. Then, a little finger touched his back.

“Oih..” he jumped up when saw the owner.

“Minho, here is that handsome wolf…” Xiumin smiled and looked back.

Yunho pulled his glance towards the mentioned person and looked at their son. The pup stood close to Jaejoong with pale face and his body was rigid.

Yunho smiled and forgot the shouting Changmin. He only could watch his son. Jaejoong cautiously pushed the boy closer.

“He is Minho.” he introduced him for Yunho and caught his omegas… and left them alone.

For some seconds they were just standing without a word. Minho held his phone and didn’t know what he should do. Yunho stepped forward… Minho stepped back.

“I… I’ve never thought that you’re so beautiful.” he whispered and in this moment, Minho dropped his phone and ran into his hands.

He cried so hard and his father cried, too. They embraced each other and Changmin had to look out… and he forgot his anger. Jaejoong held Chanyeol in his hand and Xiumin held his left hand.

“What happens now, dad?” Chanyeol didn’t get it.

“Your little brother got a father and your mother…”

Changmin took over Chanyeol and finished the sentence.

“… your mother is happy again.”

He said and gave a little kiss on Chanyeol’s face.

 

A few weeks had to pass to get used to everyone the new situation. The omegas didn’t know the alpha but Yunho was a good person and they accepted him soon. Minho felt himself in the Heaven. His mother smiled always and laughed. They’ve never heard his joyful voice and the three pups were extreme grateful for Yunho because of it.

Minho’s behavior became different, too. Changmin saw his son’s changing and one day, he called the pup. He wanted to talk with him.

They sat in the boy’s room and Changmin touched his son’s face.

“I’m sorry, dear.”

Minho looked away.

“Don’t sorry, mom… those times were hard for you. I knew it.”

“But I should have been a better mother. You didn’t deserve what you’ve got from me.”

“I wasn’t angry… never… because… I knew my father.”

Changmin raised his eyebrow.

“What do you say?”

“When I was a baby, a strange man leaned above me. I didn’t know him and thought he is maybe a guest but sometimes I saw his shape in this house. I didn’t tell for you because I thought it is my special power… you know… what every alphas gets. But once, I had seen my father in a picture what you showed me and… from that point… I knew that my father’s ghost is with me. I’ve never thought that he is regenerating.”

Changmin wanted to cry and embraced him tightly.

“I’m so sorry, dear…”

Minho embraced him, too but smiled.

“It is a new chance for our family.”

Yunho looked them from the door and Xiumin pushed his curious head under his arm. Yunho caught him up.

“Yunho sunbae… from now on… I have two father.” he smiled and Yunho gave him a kiss.

“And I have three sons.”

 

Yunho’s news spread among the Super Junior and the new SM as a catching fire. The guys visited the family in every weekend and Kyuhyun was happy because he can see Changmin’s smile. With Sungmin and Taemin they were frequent guests in the house and Yunho realized his son’s attraction towards the omega.

“I was in your age, too when I got your mother’s attention.”

“You were in my age? I thought you’ve met when the DBSK was founded.”

“No, it’s a story for the fans about the Sony Music and the others… me and Kyuhyun… everybody grew up in this clan and Sooman was our head. He put us into smaller groups. Anyway, it’s a long story but if you want your omega… you have to win above his father.”

Changmin smiled at them and went to Sungmin.

“I think Taemin will be the best choice for our Minho.”

Sungmin snorted into his drink and laughed.

“I hope we have time to think this over.”

“Have you news from Siwon?”

Sungmin’s face darkened.

“No. He is in China since eleven years but couldn’t get Heechul back. He lost his omega’s trace a few months ago.”

Changmin looked out.

“Poor Heechul… I hope that he is well, wherever he is.”

 

Heechul watched the night sky in Hong Kong. He hoped Siwon will go home and leave his own life but the alpha didn’t want to let him here. Actually, the omega hadn’t known his own feelings since years. When he had woken up in Hankyung’s home eleven years ago, the alpha told him that he killed Siwon and Heechul belongs to him. Now, Hankyung whose name was Han Geng in China, was his owner and he was total different from that guy, who he knew in the old days.

They had had no pups. Heechul had got pregnant never. He thought he won’t and Han Geng was angry. He felt Siwon’s scent a few days ago… and now he wished his true alpha with his whole heart.

He heard that Yunho died when killed Sooman and now, Jaejoong is the head of the new SM.

“A new _Silver Moon Clan_ …” he mumbled and winced when Han Geng shut the door behind him.

 


	53. Han Geng's new plan

Han Geng tossed his clothes onto the floor and his fingers were threaded in his wet hair. Outside was raining heavily and the alpha went under the douche. Heechul didn’t follow him but some minutes later Han Geng was the one who came out and pulled him into the bathroom. He was naked and his wet skin met with the omega. The alpha threw away his clothes and pushed Heechul in the bath. Some minutes later the omega was wet, too and his long black hair was really sexy and the alpha couldn’t hold himself back.

He attacked the omega with his kisses and bites. He pushed Heechul onto the wet and cold wall and moved his body harder. Heechul had to moan and the alpha liked these noises. He adored when this omega liked their intercourse.

“How was your day?” he moaned between two pushing.

Heechul opened his eyes and licked Han Geng’s neck. It was his answer, of course. Heechul had never spoken too much since he knows the truth about his alpha. Han Geng hated Siwon with his whole being and wished him into the hell. In their first three or four years was everything alright and he almost got back his omega but thanks to his gammy spies, Siwon could break into their apartment and Heechul saw him. From that point, Han Geng died in the omega’s eyes and Heechul let himself but never loved back the alpha.

“Why aren’t you answering me?” Han Geng whispered and pushed harder… harder and harder till Heechul fell on the floor and the alpha had to lift him into his arms. He held him in princess style and put him on the bed. They were wet but the alpha continued the game. He was on the top and licked the omega’s chest and played with his nipples. He pressed down Heechul’s hands onto the sheets and making small bites on Heechul hips. The omega was very skinny and has gained little muscles. Their lifestyle was dangerous and Han Geng wanted him in the best condition. His hair was long again like in their old days and black as the darkness. Han Geng loved this style so much and nobody could touch his omega. Heechul couldn’t go out because of it, and in a nutshell: he was a prison. A sexual toy or lover, anyway just be with only Han Geng.

 

Siwon looked into the house with his camera and growled from his throat. He saw everything and could hear his omega’s moaning… bitter moaning.

“Status?” Choi Hyoje, his cousin jumped near him and ate his poor dinner.

The fresh chicken’s scent ran through the alpha’s nose and Siwon had to gulp.

“When did you eat last, cousin?” Hyoje spat out the bones and took over the camera.

Siwon sighed and collapsed onto the brick.

“I have no appetite, Hyoje.”

“Aha, that’s because your stomach makes those weird noises.”

Siwon laughed wryly.

“You have to be strong if we are going to fight again, dude. Here this chicken, eat it!” he tossed to Siwon and the alpha tried to obey.

“The taste is awful…” Siwon moaned. He had never liked the Kentucky.

Hyoje made a grimace but pulled the camera up.

“Hey, boss, the game is starting. I’m seeing two unfamiliar wolves.”

 

Kangin knocked heavily on his omega pup’s door and shouted from his heart.

“KYUNGSOO, COME OUT OR I’M GOING TO KICK YOUR DOOR IN!”

“Don’t force yourself, dad… he offended.” Jongin, his younger alpha son yawned.

“DO YOU HEAR ME?” Kangin shouted again.

“OKAY, DO IT… I’M ALWAYS HATED THAT DOOR!”  Kyungsoo shouted back.

His dad was awful since their mother went to China and their family was on the verge of the collapse. Kyungsoo said something by the breakfast table and Kangin sent him into his room. Now, he wants the boy out, of course but the omega won’t follow always his conducts.

“Dad, I just want to know that I will late again from the school?” his younger son asked on his nonchalant voice.

Kangin caught his glance and sighed heavily.

“The teacher wants speaking with you and she sent a short letter.” Jongin pulled out the paper and handed to his father.

“Why did you say this now to me?” Kangin was angry and opened the letter. The end of the letter was licking the floor.

“ _Short letter_?” Kangin raised his eyebrow and started reading.

But some minutes later he tossed it into the bin and continued the shouting. Jongin yawned and went into the living room and sat near Taemin. The omega smiled.

“If you want, you can come with us. Dad finishes his breakfast soon.”

“Thanks, I think my dad went mad.”

“He just misses your mother. Leeteuk sunbae is in China since…”

“… since four months and didn’t send a letter. Father is worrying and Kyungsoo isn’t in his best shape, either.” he sighed. “I think he misses mom, too.”

“The omegas are somewhere wishing their mother better than their father.” Taemin nodded.

In this moment, Kyuhyun appeared in the room and Taeming jumped up.

“In my case, this thing is not working.” he smiled and gave a kiss on his father’s face.

 

Changmin sent the pups into the school and sat in Yunho’s lap. The alpha kissed him with happy face but read a long letter.

“It arrived from China. Leeteuk wrote it.”

Changmin pulled the paper towards himself and his face darkened.

“Please, don’t go. I got you back right now and you want to go again.” he embraced Yunho tightly and wanted to cry.

“I have to help; and Kangin can’t go because of the pups.”

“But you have pups, too! Minho just got you back and me too! Why do not they send maybe Yesung or Shindong who have no family?”

“Ryeowook is pregnant and Shindong had to travel to Tokyo.”

Changmin sighed deeply and touched Yunho’s cheek.

“Then, I want to go with you.”

 

Han Geng was sitting on their bed and looked at the omega.

“You’re not sleeping, Heechul. Why are you pretending it?”

Heechul shifted and turned to him. He was in second omega, his nails were longer and his muscles were a little bit bigger but that’s all. The omegas were not changing too much. His eyes were angry and almost pierced the alpha.

“I am not pregnant, Hankyung and it won’t change.” he whispered and got up from the bed.

Han Geng grabbed his arm and pulled him back. His grip was painful and Heecul had to kneel in front of the alpha.

“If you don’t give me what I want, then I have to kidnap one.”

Heechul looked away and wanted to hit him. Without success and the alpha pushed him down on the floor.

“Leave me, it is painful! **HAN GENG**!”

The alpha didn’t let him go but his smile became longer on his face.

“Jaejoong and the SM clan were always a needle in my eye. I have to show them my power and Changmin’s alpha son would be perfect… perfect to be my heir. Just he needs on a little… _brainwashing_.”

Heechul is panted and wanted to free himself.


	54. The kidnapping of the pups

Heechul’s arm was broken. Han Geng was very rude and could think of his idea. He left the injured omega in the room and called his henchwolves.  

“Are you alright, boss?” one of them asked him and he nodded.

“What I’ve told, last night… do you remember?”

The wolf nodded seriously.

“This plan needs lots of patient. Those brats would be annoying and irritating. Tell me if you’re not enough good to do this task.” Han Geng smiled and the wolf gulped.

“I am good, my alpha and thank you the possibility.” he bowed. “The names are the same?”

Han Geng nodded.

“Minho is the most important. He will be my heir, it’s not a question but… he has to forget everything and those others… will help.” he crumpled the paper in his hand and the spy vanished from the office.

 

Heechul silently cried and sniffled. His arm was totally broken and Han Geng didn’t send a packdoctor, either. For a werewolf, a fracture was not a big thing because it healed fast but a bandage would have been good on his arm.

‘You damned…’ he thought so and wiped his eyes.

His hair fell in his face but didn’t bother with it.

‘I have to get away from here or I will die… Siwon doesn’t deserve this.’ he sniffled and looked out of the window.

Siwon had already gone away and he remained alone. He didn’t know that his alpha fought on their roof.

 

“It’s a good morning workout, eh… cousin?” Hyoje smiled when he kicked into his enemy.

Siwon laughed.

“I am way better than I was in the past. These stupid spies are only helping me to gain my force.”

“Han Geng is different, too. Don’t forget… and your pretty omega is with him.”

“Don’t remind me of that!” he moaned and finished quickly his fight.

The alpha was on the floor and Siwon grabbed his collar.

“Tell me! Why doesn’t he come out from his den?”

The alpha laughed into his face. Siwon shook him strongly.

“Not Heechul is the only one who is in Han Geng’s prison…” the alpha laughed.

Siwon raised his eyebrow and looked at Hyoje.

“What are you talking?”

The alpha made an evil smile.

“Where is your leader, Siwon-ah?”

Siwon’s face darkened. He has lost Leeteuk’s sign a few days ago and… he didn’t tell it for Kangin. He was afraid of his main alpha’s reaction. The last thing what Leeteuk did was a letter, which he wrote for Yunho. They wanted to let out their own team. With lots of pups who need on protection, it would have been a wrong idea to call an alpha out.

“WHERE IS LEETEUK, YOU… YOU…”

“Aaah, you are very angry I see it. He is in a prison but only Han Geng is the one who knows the location. Suck…” he laughed and Siwon pushed him onto the ground.

“Come Hyoje… today we finished.” he ordered and teleported away.

Hyoje sighed and let his enemy.

“I hope Yunho will arrive as soon as possible.”

 

Minho waited for Taemin in the doorway of their school. It was a werewolf school with werewolf teachers and pups. It belonged to the SM and YG clans. Their teammates, Jinki was sitting in front of him in the dust and played with the sand. The pup’s parents were Junsu and Seungri and the pup himself was a slightly hyperactive. He always had to do something. Minho saw Jongyhun and Kibum’s shape from the car and GD said some instruction for his son. Kibum got a kiss from Taeyang and the alpha let his omega pup to go.

“Come, Jonghyun!” he laughed at his cousin and Jiyong also let his son to go.

“Take care of yourselves!” Taeyang shouted after the pups.

“I will take care of him, Taeyang sunbae!” Jonghyun shouted back and welcomed their friends.

In this moment, Kyuhyun parked his car and Jiyong waved to him.

“Bye, honey… be good in the school.” Kyuhyun gave a fast kiss and Taemin and Jongin jumped out from the car.

“Thanks the transport, Kyuhyun sunbae!” Jongin shouted back and ran towards the school.

Kyuhyun smiled and drove away.

“Are you here, finally!” he got a welcome kiss from Minho and the omega’s face turned into scarlet red.

“You’re not shy. What happened?” Kibum mentioned and Jinki laughed with him.

“I got a father.” Minho sighed and the others were nodding.

“Then, Yunho sunbae is a good influence on you, my friend.”Jonghyun smiled.

“Where are your brothers?” Taemin looked around.

“In their classroom with their friends... Xiumin is always speaking about Luhan. I think he likes him…”

“Oh, no... They are brothers! Maybe, he is Luhan’s favorite.”

 Minho made a grimace but didn’t say anything more.

“Which is our first lesson, guys? I forgot it.” Jinki climbed on their shoulders and asked quickly.

“Dance?” Taemin smiled.

“Oh, superb… I like it!” he jumped and hurried towards the dressing room.

Minho suddenly grabbed him and kissed his mouth. They were alone on the school corridor. Taemin kissed him back but some minutes later…

“Dance is starting…” the omega whispered and let the boy alone.

‘Shit…’ Minho thought bitterly and ran into the practice room.

 

The henchwolves looked the school. Every target was already on the spot and his men were need on a sign. Suddenly he pulled away his glance… a pup was walking alone on the schoolyard and the henchwolf recognized his shape. Han Geng wrote him down perfectly and it was the best moment…

“Grab him!” he waved to another alpha.

 

Kyungsoo cursed his father and himself, too. He hated to late from the school but this morning was the worst. They fought a lot and it continued in the car, too. Jongin went with Taemin and Kyungsoo cried in front of his father. He cried, shouted, fought and again cried and his father had almost hit his face. He didn’t do it but wanted, Kyungsoo saw from his eyes. When he jumped out from the car, his father drove away very quickly.

‘I miss you, mom.’ he thought and didn’t notice the unfamiliar alpha behind his back.

The boy didn’t reach the door and some seconds later the calm school became a horrorhouse.

 

Changmin yawned when he dressed into his jogging clothes. It was so good without the pups and be with only Yunho. They wanted to spend the whole day together before Yunho leaves South Korea. Changmin didn’t like Leeteuk because of that letter. The omega wrote that they don’t want to pull Kangin and the others into the fight… just Yunho.

Why not? He was the SM’s strongest alpha but Kangin, Shinong, Yesung or Donghae were strong, too… and they were his friends and teammates!

“Are you thinking again, Changminnie?” Yunho kissed his naked shoulder and embraced him tightly.

Changmin lay on his alpha’s chest and sighed.

“I hate the fact that you’re going but I accept.”

Yunho was kissing his shoulder, his arm and pulled his omega into a passionate kiss.

“What I know about Han Geng that he is dangerous and you have to stay with the kids.”

Changmin smiled.

“I know. Don’t hate me because of what I will say but sometimes I’m wishing the good old days… when we were alone… just you and me.”

Yunho kissed his head and embraced him well.

“Go, because we won’t have too much time!” he smiled and Changmin followed him out of the room.

They didn’t know about what happened in the school and didn’t know that their pups are already in China… in Hong Kong.

 

The henchwolves had kidnapped Jongin and Kyungsoo, Luhan and Xiumin, Jonghyun and Kibum, Jinki and Chanyeol, Minho and Taemin. The alpha pups fought well but their force was still not enough and the spies teleported them into China. Han Geng smiled into Minho’s face and he sent the others in his prison.

Leeteuk’s face became pale as the moon when he saw his pups and the others on the ground.


	55. Pups in danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (First chapter from my dorm...) 
> 
> On Friday's night I dreamt with Sungmin and my dog who died in february and this dream was calming and I don't know... my dead dog and Sungmin's presence... nyah.. it was the oddest because Sungmin oppa was not my boyfriend in the dream just a friendly person... but anyway... it was good. 
> 
> Because of it I would like to congratulate for Sungmin oppa and Kim Sa Eun unnie who had a wedding in december. Live long and beautiful life together BUT... but I will continue the KyuMin shipping... if you're not angry, oppa. :)

Leeteuk ran to the door of the cell and had to jump away. The guards threw in the pups. The omega pups. The alpha pups had to go into another place but it was next to Leeteuk’s cell.

“Kyungsoo?” Leeteuk asked on trembling voice and didn’t want to believe in his eyes.

“Mom?” the pup looked up and Leeteuk lifted him into his hands.

“Why are you here?” he looked at everybody and Taemin finished his snivel.

“They kidnapped us from the school and killed our teacher.” he cried and Leeteuk embraced him and kissed his hair.

“Yes, and those guys killed some wolves from father’s army and our men were too weak.” Chanyeol sat down in his anger.

“Mom, how long have you been here?” Kyungsoo turned towards the adult omega.

“Han Geng kidnapped me from my team and I’m here since… a few days. I could write a letter for Minho’s father and after all they broke into our camp and killed everyone. Siwon sunbae wasn’t there.” he caressed his son’s face but Kyungsoo looked angry.

“Father ought to be here, not you.”

Leeteuk looked curiously.

“Did you fight again?” he asked but didn’t need on the answer.

He had already known it but his omega pup nodded and sniffled.

“I missed you so much. He is not hundred in brain when you’re not with us.”

“Kyungsoo, don’t speak about your father in wrong term, okay? He really likes you and he wants you the best. That’s because he is slightly… slightly…”

“He is slightly insane?”

Leeteuk shook his head but in this moment an alpha guard came back and opened their door. He grabbed Taemin’s arm and wanted pulling out.

“Hey, where do you bring him?” Leeteuk also grabbed Taemin and pulled back.

“Han Geng wants him.” the alpha answered on Chinese and pushed away the omega.

The alpha pups looked nervously from the other prison and Jonghyun shouted:

“If you hurt him… I will…” he wanted to finish but the alpha left the room.

Jinki was nervous, too. He was in the alpha’s room but he wasn’t an alpha. Actually, the adults couldn’t still decide his cast. Sometimes, his behavior was very looked like an alpha but he couldn’t still shift into second alpha and his only special power was the big hyperactivity. In spite of all, those guys pushed him into the alpha room and Jonghyun squeezed his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, my friend, okay? We will defend you.”

Luhan was looking at them but his face didn’t show anything. He could see Xiumin from the other prison and crossed his hands.

“What are you thinking, hyung?” Jonghyun asked him silently.

Luhan shook his head and smiled.

“Nothing important.” he replied and randomly started jumping on his spot.

Jinki smiled because of this scene and wanted to do the same but Minho appeared at the beginning of the prison… and his face was bloody.

“What happened?” Leeteuk asked quickly when the guard closed his own cell and left the room.

“Minho?” he asked the pup again who was tired and wounded.

“Han Geng wants me… only me.” he started crying and was lying on the floor.

The pups looked at each other desperately.

“Minho hyung?” Jonghyun asked him.

“I’m okay just you have to go away, right now.” he moaned and fell back onto the dirty floor.

“We can’t do the teleport, hyung. We are even pups.” Jinki sighed and put his hands on his hips.

Minho nodded.

“I know.”

Kibum who was trembling at the corner, got up.

“Where is Taemin, Minho hyung?” he asked.

Minho’s face darkened and laughed up bitterly.

“MINHO!”

“THEY WILL KILL HIM!” he shouted in his pain and started crying as a baby.

“WHAT?” Jonghyun jumped to his cell.

“Han Geng wants a fight… a battle where every omega along with Taemin will die!”

Leeteuk raised his eyebrow.

“Battle… between who?”

“Han Geng wants a battle between us. They will put us into smaller groups and you have to try to kill me.”

“I don’t understand any… anything.” Jinki trembled and started hiccupping.

Minho was angry.

“He wants me to become his heir but he wants to see my power. I told him in vain that I’m still a pup and has no power but… he didn’t bother with it. He will put us in three-man teams and every team has an omega. If the omega fell, that team will lose and falls out from the battle.”

“I won’t kill my friends, you can tell him this!” Jonghyun spat on the floor but Minho laughed up.

“Henchwolves will chase us and they will kill the omegas. You have to defend them and… you have to catch me, if you can.”

“If you can’t… and my omega is still alive, then I will win the battle but I have to reach a destination.”

“He had already told you these rules?”

“Yes, Jinki-ah… and he is not joking.”

Jonghyun and Leeteuk kicked into the cell in the same time.

“What if we survive the game and our omegas are living?”

“He didn’t answer on that question.” Minho snorted.

Jonghyun sighed heavily.

“It means… someone will really die into this game.”

“He told you about the teams?” Jinki asked nervously and his hiccupping continued.

Minho pulled a face.

“First team: me, Xiumin and Luhan; second team: Jonghyun/Taemin/Jinki; third team: Jongin/Kyungsoo/ and…”

“Wait… we have no enough alphas to be in three-man teams.” Jonghyun realized.

“An omega won’t play.” Han Geng appeared in the door and his smile was long on his face.

“The last team will be: Jongin/Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. It’s a two omegas team.” he explained on joyful voice. “The others…“ he pointed at Kibum. “… or _you_ will be the standby.”

Kibum was shaking in his fear and Xiumin had to embrace him.

“If Minho’s beloved omega dies, you will be his omega.”

“Just through on my dead body!” Jonghyun jumped onto his cell and shook it strongly… and growled as an adult alpha.

“As you wish, mini alpha.” Han Geng laughed and left the wolves alone.

 

Kangin and Kyuhyun drove back to the school right off, when Jaejoong called them up. The alpha has already waited them there with Yunho and Changmin. They lost lots of teachers and the pups were trembling because of the shock.

“Where is Taemin…”

“Where are my sons?” they asked together when jumped out from the car.

Changmin was a wreck and knelt on the dust. He cried.

“On the morning I said I’m wishing the old times when we were alone… I didn’t know that it was a fault…” Yunho squeezed his shoulder but turned towards Kyuhyun and Kangin.

“The Exo other members are alright. We lost the whole Shinee.” Jaejoong told for the Suju main alpha and Kangin nodded.

“Then our friends can smile today’s night. Shindong will be extreme happy that they let out his son.” he mumbled but looked at the sand.

“We feel with you… I have only Kris who I can bring home.” Jaejoong sighed and fisted his hands.

“We know the attacker’s personality?”

“They were just soldiers but a teacher said they spoke in Chinese… what means…”

“Hankyung!” Kangin sighed heavily and kicked into the dust.

“If he hurts my babies… I will kill him!”

“I can’t imagine that Han Geng hyung could do this… with our pups…” Kyuhyun wanted to cry but he was an alpha, so… he held his tears. “What will I say for Sungmin? I lost his baby?!”

Changmin got up from the sand and touched the alpha’s arm.

“Yunho is going to Hong Kong… and I’m going to go with him. I wanted to stay but without pups it’s useless. No protest, my alpha… please!” he lifted his hand and covered Yunho’s mouth who wanted to say something but didn’t do it. “I’m coming, it’s not question. My babies are in danger.”

Yunho sighed in his agreement but rolled his eyes.

“I hope this fight also can bring a good end, like in your case…” he pointed out at Jaejoong who did a short smile.

“If not… and if he hurts our kids… I don’t know what I will do.”

 

Heechul was shaking his door’s handle and wanted to break the lock.

“Shit… it’s not going on anywhere.” he sighed and kicked into the door.

In this moment, Han Geng teleported into the room and the omega quickly changed his position and smiled from the bed.

“What’s with you? Why are you so happy?” the alpha growled and Heechul shook his body.

“Nothing just I thought… I was thinking on the whole day and I have an idea.” he got up from his spot and walked to the man whose naked chest was sexy as the hell… and the omega cautiously gave a little kiss on his shoulder.

“What happened with you?” Han Geng saw the omega but started to unbuttoned the omega’s shirt.

“I told you earlier. I was thinking…” Heechul smiled under his breath and licked Han Geng’s skin… from his neck to his whole collarbone.

The alpha embraced him strongly and gave him a powerful kiss.

“If you’re playing with me… then…” he moaned but couldn’t finish it because Heechul went down and unbuttoned his trousers.

Then he started to lick his body and his…

“My Goddess… Heechul…”

“I’m not a female.” the omega mumbled and pushed the alpha on the bed.

He was on the top and Han Geng let himself. Heechul didn’t waste his time and licked the alpha’s neck and sucked out some points. He wanted to go inside but Han Geng’s alpha personality didn’t let him to do it and turned their body over… and he went into the omega. Han Geng also attacked Heechul’s neck and the man couldn’t think of anything in this moment. Heechul smiled behind his back but continued this little dirty game.

 

Siwon was growling and wanted to break into the flat and kidnapping his omega. But in a moment when he saw Heechul’s clenched eyes he started thinking…

“Oh man… it’s not good to see this scene over and over again.” Hyoje sighed and pulled his cousin away. “Look, I didn’t want to look into that room but I did it and I saw this omega somewhere enjoys him and…”

“No more word, Hyoje or I have to hit you.” Siwon turned away in his pain but tears left his eyes.

“Cousin…” Hyoje moaned and almost embraced the alpha.

Siwon sniffled like a child who didn’t get back his toy. He didn’t believe in his own behavior. Yesterday Heechul looked so lonely and seemed to be lost. Today, he is with Han Geng again…

“Something is not normal.” Siwon was shaking his head.

“Yeah… you are the not normal, dude.”

“One word and I will kill you, I’m not joking, Hyoje… I’ve already told you!”

“AND I’M ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT SOMETHING NOT NORMAL BECAUSE HE IS WITH HIM SINCE ELEVEN YEARS… **FUCKING** **ELEVEN YEARS, MAN!** Pull yourself together and make a plan or I swear I’m going to go home, let you here and will see my wife!”

“SORRY, OKAY?!” Siwon shouted from his heart and knelt down in front of Hyoje. “I need on help. That’s why I asked Leeteuk to write for Yunho… who defeated Sooman… who is the strongest… between us.”

“Yunho is not a killer… he can’t kill with cold blood. He will help but… I think his power won’t be good… enough good.”

Siwon looked desperately.

“If he is not, then who will be enough good?”

Hyoje looked away.

“I think this whole situation depends on your Heechul. If he is not doing something from inside, I think you lost the war…”

 

Heechul smiled when Han Geng slept away. The omega got up cautiously and dressed up silently. Then, he looked for the key… which was in the alpha’s pocket. This key was not a normal key and worked as the hotel’s keys. The door felt the object and clicked.

‘Yes! Sex is always a good diversion!’ he smiled and left the room.

 

In this minute, Siwon turned his head towards the flat and saw his omega’s shape. Hyoje also saw the scene and sighed.

“At least he does something…”

 

Heechul had to find out the code. The elevator worked only with a fucking numeric sequence and the omega saw it once… Heechul sighed and thought nervously. Then, he hit the door and felt Han Geng’s warm panting on his shoulder. The alpha leaned on the wall with his hands and locked the omega’s way.

“Where do you want to go, Heechul?”

 


	56. About the pups

Heechul swallowed his words and watched Han Geng. The alpha made a grimace and caught the omega’s wrist.

“I have to show you something, then, you can go, still if you want.” he growled and pushed the numbers.

The elevator started to go up and the door opened. Han Geng pushed in the omega and Heechul fell into the corner.

“Basement, level 5.” he said for the computer and the lift went down.

Heechul cautiously stood up and looked the alpha’s face.

“Am I frightful?” he smiled and led him out.

“Will you lock me into a cell?”

“It would be the right choice but my omega can’t sit in a prison. It would bring bad light around me.”

“Just do it, I’m not your…”

“DON’T SAY THIS! A few minutes earlier you moaned under my body.” Han Geng laughed and let the omega to continue the road.

“I do it because I…”

Han Geng didn’t let him to finish and shoved him into a separated part. Heechul stopped for a moment because he felt something familiar… a scent, which he did not feel it for years but remembered. This scent was the first scent, and belonged to the first wolf who…

“LEETEUK HYUNG!” Heechul shouted and knelt in front of the omega’s cell.

Leeteuk was his only hyung and his scent was the first what the omega stored deep in his memory. Leeteuk caught Heechul’s hands and squeezed.

“I’m so glad you’re here and finally I found you.” he whispered and Heechul could see the wounds and scars on the hyung’s body.

“What did you do with him?” he turned towards the alpha and growled.

“Don’t worry about me! What’s with you?”

“I… “

“What’s with your arm, it looks awful!” Leeteuk touched the mentioned limb and Heechul’s tears left his eyes.

“Siwon will…”

“It’s enough…” Han Geng said and pulled the omega away by his neck.

Heechul whimpered in his pain.

“DON’T HURT HIM!” Leeteuk shouted but the alpha opened the lock and gave a big slap on Leeteuk’s face.

“HAN GENG!” Heechul jumped on him but without success.

The alpha shoved him away.

“Mom?” a weak and trembling voice came from the dark corner and Heechul saw an unfamiliar omega pup. He ran towards his hyung.

“ _Mom_?!” the omega mumbled and looked at Han Geng, then back at Leeteuk.

“Leeteuk sunbae…” he heard other desperate voices, too.

Han Geng turned on the light and Heechul could see every pup in the prison.

“These are the pups of your friends. These two belong to Kangin and Leeteuk hyung.” he pointed at Jongin and Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo knelt beside his mother and Leeteuk embraced him softly.

“He belongs to Yunho and Changmin; he belongs to Jiyong and Seunghyun; he belongs to Seungri and Junsu; they belong to Jaejoong and Yoochun or Changmin; and he belongs to Taeyang and…” he finished with Kibum.

Heechul gulped when he looked into the kid’s eyes. He was shaking and his face was pale. In the other cell an alpha pup growled loudly.

“Who is your mother exactly, little fellow?” Han Geng smiled and Jonghyun continued the growling.

The alpha pulled out the little omega and Heechul could touch his trembling shape but didn’t want to do it.

“Answer me, little wolf!” the alpha shook the pup who fell on the floor.

“LEAVE HIM!” Jonghyun wanted to cut Han Geng from the cell but the alpha kicked into the iron.

“Shut up, mini alpha! Who is your mother?” he looked again the omega.

“He is afraid of you, Han Geng. Don’t do this.” Heechul whispered but Han Geng grabbed him and pushed his face on the ground.

The little guy slightly jumped back but remained on his spot.

“Answer me or I hit him better.” Han Geng ordered.

“You don’t have to…Kibum!” Jonghyun shouted but…

“My mother is Daesung, from the Big Bang.” he trembled and wiped his eyes.

Heechul let out a breath and looked up from the ground. Han Geng let his head and he sat up.

“How... your mother… is an… alpha?” Heechul was amazed and the pup nodded.

“In the other cell, between the alpha pups sits a pup whose parents couldn’t still decide his caste.” Han Geng showed into the cell and Jinki lifted his head. “But there is another pup…” he pointed at Luhan. “… whose caste is different from us. He is not an alpha, not an omega but a zero and his mother was a beta.”

“Yoochun but… the future Luhan closed this circle and this boy is an alpha.” Heechul mumbled but Han Geng laughed.

“You thought this but… my researchers made a blood test on every pup and it showed an interesting result. He is still a zero. Maybe, he behaves like an alpha but his blood is different and doesn’t match with his brothers.”

Luhan looked seriously the alpha and Xiumin cautiously walked to the cell.

“Do you know your past, boy?” Han Geng asked Luhan.

The alpha pup yawned and sat on the floor.

“It’s boring. I know everything. I remember on everything but my mother and father also told the whole story when I was little. I’ve never thought that somebody will call me ‘zero’ again. I have no special powers anymore and I have different blood only because of Xi…” he cut the end quickly.

Han Geng pulled his glance towards the almost mentioned omega pup.

“So, he is your chosen omega?” the alpha smiled under his breath. “Very cute… well, we saw enough, right Heechul?”

The omega stood up and looked at everybody.

“In this prison are some interesting being and I am the luckiest alpha of the world because… I can see their powers from the first line and you… my dear chosen omega, you will sit near me. If not and try escaping again, I will kill someone before the game starts... he is not in this room because I separated him but you know his parents: Kyuhyun and Sungmin.”

“NO!” Heechul shouted and wanted to hit him.

“I won’t do it just stay on my side… and write a letter for Siwon in which you say ‘Sorry and I am your chosen alpha. He lost the game.’ Perhaps, we will get some unexpected guests because of the pups and Leeteuk but you live with me for a long time and…”

“No please…” Heechul started crying but Han Geng finished his sentence.

“You know your task, baby.” the alpha laughed silently and pushed the omega out of the chamber.

Leeteuk heard everything but the alpha knew it. This omega hyung won’t return home and Han Geng thought that the other pups will be fit in his army, if they survive… but he won’t let them to go home. No, because they saw too much and Han Geng couldn’t allow this.

“How will you fight against Jaejoong and the SM, and the YG clans?” Heechul suddenly turned towards him and spoke into his face.

Han Geng rolled his eyes but let him to speak.

“If they attack your clan, you have no enough wolves… they can’t defend you!”

“I don’t care, Heechul. I have no enough wolves but I have **you** and **their life** … and don’t worry because of Jaejoong and the others. I bet that their pups mean everything for them and this is the perfect trump card in my hand.”

“They will know that you lie and Siwon will know, too. He saw my action.”

Han Geng pushed him onto the wall and attacked his mouth. Heechul wanted to cut out his eyes but the alpha held his arms back. He kissed Heechul strongly and then continued with his neck.

“You drive me crazy, hyung.” he moaned and Heechul wanted to shove him away.

“Don’t call me hyung!” he whispered but Han Geng didn’t bother with it.

“I love you so much… don’t you see, Heechul?” he mumbled and licking the omega’s shoulder. He pulled down the shirt on the omega’s skin and didn’t let him go.

“You heat me up with your protest, Heechul and I can’t hold my will back. They say that I am insane but if they know what I know… you are my destiny and you know it perfectly… and you enjoy this.” Han Geng mouthed and unbuttoned his jeans.

“Not here, please!” Heechul sniffled but Han Geng didn’t finish it.

He pulled the omega’s hands above his head, onto the wall and went into him. Heechul moaned up because of the sudden pain and bit into Han Geng’s mouth. The alpha’s flat of the hand went up and down on the omega’s body and stopped by his neck. Han Geng looked into those dark brown eyes and tightened his grip around Heechul’s neck.

“I would have to kill you eleven years ago but I couldn’t do it. I was a big fool but I’m in your trap, witch.”

Heechul’s silent cry didn’t show any effect on Han Geng and pushed into harder.

“If we have to die at the end… we are going to die and you have to know: if not me… then nobody!”


	57. The three is going to Hong Kong

Luhan coughed when Jonghyun looked him questioningly.

“It’s right, what this bastard told us? You are a… a…”

“What he said was right. I am an eleven years old as my brothers and I am a child and acting as a child but still remember on my other life, which was not a funny life.” he sat down and looked at Xiumin.

His Xiumin watched him from the other cell.

“What happened in the other Luhan's future?” he asked the alpha pup.

“I can’t tell for you. Nobody will know it but it was not good. He thought he can change the future but our present is really similar to the other Luhan's future... now. Because… we have to save you again.” he pointed at Minho with his head and the boy snorted.

“Who died in your timeline?”

“I won’t say…”

“I ASKED WHO DIED IN YOUR TIMELINE?”

“Minho, Luhan must not to tell us.” Leeteuk sighed.

“It’s Taemin, right? That’s because you don’t want to tell me the true.”

Luhan laughed up.

“You are really selfish. Why are you thinking of only your fucking PROBLEM!” he shouted at the end.

He lost his control and hit into the stone.

“Just you and Taemin always… there are still some people around you!” he shouted and accidentally he pointed at Xiumin.

Minho saw this gesture and jumped up from his spot.

“What did you want to say? Xiumin is the one who will die?”

“What?” the omega pup asked nervously and Leeteuk caressed his hair.

Chanyeol went to his omega brother’s side. Luhan kicked again the ground.

“SHIT!”

“We won’t solve the problem with swear words.” Leeteuk crossed his hands.

“Not now, mom, please!” Kyungsoo mumbled but Leeteuk heard it and pierced his son with his glance.

“I wanted to say that we have to preserve our common sense and start to think over what is happening now.” the Suju leader walked up and down.

Kyungsoo and Jongin followed his shape with their glances and some minutes later Leeteuk snapped his fingers.

“Boys, do you have already special powers?” he asked the alphas.

“I have.” Luhan got up.

“I thought.” Jonghyun nodded and he stepped out from the shadow. “I also have special power.”

“What are these?”

“I can vanish.”

“Jonghyun, the teleport is not a special power.” Jinki laughed but got a little hit on his top of the head.

“I can vanish and appear again… show it.”

The pup vanished when Jinki wanted to hit back and appeared behind his friend’s back.”

“Suck… he is teleporting.” Minho sighed and Jonghyun wanted to protest.

“It’s really my special power.”

“No. It means that your system started to develop your teleport ability and prepare your body.” Leeteuk smiled under his breath. “But nice work, kid… some pup can do it just when he came out from the pre-teenager period.”

Jonghyun offended and sat back.

“What’s yours, Luhan?”

 “My ability is that I remember on the future and have another blood type.”

Minho hit his forehead.

“Man, Leeteuk sunbae meant that do you have something useful power in your pockets!”

“And do you have, Minho-shi?” Jonghyun was striking back. “I mean, in addition to that everybody wants you and your father can’t die.”

“Don’t put my father on your mouth or I…”

“Or what? Will you kill me? Pumpkin…”

“Pumpkin is your mother…”

“But only after **your** mother!”

“KIDS, OKAY IT’S ENOUGH!” Leeteuk clapped and the two alphas were sticking out their tongues.

“Fools…” Jinki laughed but looked at Leeteuk with sad eyes. “Sunbae… my team is ineffectual.”

“I see… but there is a cause why Han Geng wants to see you in this game. I want to find out before his plan starts.”

“Maybe… it can happen that I am wrong but… his attention was pulled by our family connections.” Kibum let out his weak voice and Jonghyun was nodding.

“Right… he is right. I mean my mother is the Big Bang’s leader, he has two alpha parents and…”

“Wait… I’m interested in this theme.” Luhan looked at Kibum. “Why or how…”

“Why my mother is an alpha?” Kibum smiled.

The others were nodding except of Jonghyun who has already known the answer.

“It is my alpha mother’s special power. He didn’t know until I appeared in his belly but then… he gave birth on me. But only me and then he got another special power.”

“Your alpha father was in love with another alpha?” Luhan looked him doubtfully, which was almost hurtful but Kibum shrugged and didn’t bother with his glance.

“He is in love with my alpha mother, right now, too!” he turned his head towards Jonghyun who smiled at him.

Luhan sighed and started walking.

“Big Bang is really odd… Okay, so you are the son of the Big Bang leader, you have two alpha parents, your parents are the TVXQ sunbaes, and also mine but I’m a zero and Jinki is a hyperactive mix dog… aaand I have no more idea.” he sat back and sighed with a grimace.

“Mix dog?!”

“Your parents came from two clans.”

“If he really implements this stupid ‘Hunger Games’ idea, then guys… we are really dead.” Jinki sighed and crossed his hands. Leeteuk shook his head and wished his alpha… and his adult friends… from his whole heart.

 

Kangin was angry and kicked into their furniture. Sungmin didn’t say anything for hours just was sitting in Taemin’s untidy room with Kyuhyun in the doorway.

“Today’s morning I fought with him because of this room.” the omega sniffled. “I was a fool.”

“Sungmin…” Kyuhyun embraced his mate and knelt in front of him. “He knew you were right. He told me in the car and he didn’t hate you. He loves you, dear.”

Sungmin nodded in his alpha’s embrace but his soul was hard as the hell.

Kangin was the same and sat in the Suju kitchen. Now he lost his whole family and really wanted to kill someone. He thought of his Leeteuk and some teardrops fell on the wood… and hit into the table top.

Shindong has teleported home immediately when he heard about the attack and embraced his son. Joon Myeon was trembling on the whole day and didn’t let his father to go anywhere. The pup’s female mother couldn’t go home because the YG gave her a task in Japan but called up his son. Shindong looked at his main alpha and shook his head.

“Kangin, go to Hong Kong now or… I don’t like your present condition.”

“He is right.” Donghae appeared in the room with Tao. “We can take care of the team, while you are regaining your family.”

“Where are our friends, dad?” Tao asked his father on his whispering voice and Donghae made a painful face.

“Kangin is going to go to them and they will be home again.” Donghae looked at his son and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“Tao, you have to go to the bed.” Hyukjae appeared behind them and stretched his hand towards his son.

“Go to your mother. I will go, too just have to speak with Kangin hyung. Okay?” Tao nodded and left the room with his mother.

Kangin got up and nodded.

“You are right… both of you.  I can’t sit in this huge apartment without _Leet_ … without them.”

“This is the speech, boss!” Shindong hit into the air. “Hit into Han Geng’s pretty ass and bring them home! Until… we fight here and defend our home.”

 

Yunho and Changmin were ready to the start and the omega held his alpha’s hand. Suddenly Kangin teleported into their home and Yunho smiled.

“Good to see you, alpha.”

“Yeah, yeah… can we start?”

Changmin looked around again then nodded. After the attack, he called up Hojun and asked the gamma to do something… with his omega body… and without Yunho’s knowledge. He hoped the hyung will fulfill his request.


	58. Changmin's surprise

Heechul lay on the floor and didn’t move. He thought that he will kick out the window and jump. Only the hard surface would be under him. He sank in the soft carpet and watched that fucking letter what he wrote. He tried to hide code words into the letter but his brain didn’t work. He wanted to write ‘ _I love you and stay… or save me because I’m unlucky and a wreck… or I want to live with you again in our dorm… with the Suju_ …’.

_Super Junior_ … his team, his band, his family… anyway just be with them again! His friends have already given birth to some pups and he lost the chance to see the kids to grow up. These children in the basement were so… they brought his family back for a short time and Heechul wanted to cry out his pain for the world. He cried… he was lying and crying and his arm lay on his eyes… with the letter in his hand. He clenched the paper but had to continue because of Kyuhyun and Sungmin’s pup. He has not seen the boy but he would be perfect… as his parents.

Heechul smiled when he remembered on the kiss what he shared with Sungmin. They were both omegas but they didn’t care with it. That night was awesome and peaceful. Kyuhyun in the backstage looked at him as a burglar who stoles somebody’s boyfriend but he also kissed Siwon and they laughed so hard.

Heechul sighed.

His broken arm healed fast but it looked awful as Leeteuk said. It was half blue because of a closed artery… maybe it was the problem.

“They have to break my arm again if I want to use it even in this life.” Heechul mumbled and tried to move but he screamed. It was the result.

When Han Geng pulled his arms above his head… he wanted to hit him because it pained. The alpha did not let him to run away. He pushed harder and harder until Heechul has almost collapsed. Then, Han Geng let him there. Heechul has slept the whole night on the cold floor and he hasn’t dreamt. He heard voices from the prison… maybe the pups?... but he closed his eyes and slept away. On the morning, he woke up in their bed. Han Geng didn’t sleep near him. The sheets were clean and straight. Just a letter waited him on the alpha’s place with a pen on the top. The omega snorted and wiped his morning eyes...

“You killed me and my respect, Hankyung-ah.” he moaned and got up from the carpet.

He put down the finished letter on the table and opened the bathtub. The warm steam went up and caressing his trembling body. His trembling body… because he cried and couldn’t stop. He pulled down his warm sleeping clothes and tossed onto the stone… and kicked into the corner. He hissed because the floor caught one of his nails and his finger started bleeding.

“Now this… I HATE!” he shouted into the mirror and watching himself. His long black hair licked his shoulders and reached almost his waist. He had not seen scissors a long time ago. Hankyung didn’t allow the hair cutting. He liked the old Heechul… but Heechul was not that omega who Hankyung knew. He was a broken and lonely wolf between two alphas and they were fighting above his life.

“This life would have be mine… only mine but they don’t think of me. They are SELFISH!”

‘Even Siwon is selfish?’ the laughing voice in his head asked.

He nodded.

“Yes. Both of them.” he laughed loudly and wiped the steam from the mirror.

He knew he is crazy (but it was Hankyung’s fault)… and stepped into the water.

 

Luhan looked at the door when the guard was opening it and grabbed Xiumin’s arm.

“Now, leave me!” the pup was struggling to stay but the alpha was harsh and shoved him out.

Luhan slowly got up and started growling. The guard looked at him, while Xiumin fought in his hand, and long smile left his mouth.

“So, it belongs to you, eh?” he grabbed the pup’s neck and Xiumin had to whimper.

Luhan pierced the guy with his glance and the alpha was laughing hard and was dragging the omega out. Luhan ran at the corner of the cell and his first wolf roaring left his throat. The others had to step back when they heard the deep and desperate voice from their friend’s mouth.

“Wow…” Jongin gulped along with Kyungsoo who looked at Luhan with heart eyes.

“What’s with you?” his brother looked at him from the other cell but Kyungsoo just smiled and chuckled with red face.

Kibum, and Chanyeol were the same and the alpha pups looked at Luhan with a little envy.

“C’mon, pups… it’s not game time.” Leeteuk pulled away the omegas from the iron and Luhan turned his head back.

“What’s up?” he asked with innocent eyes and Jonghyun had to laugh.

“They are in love with your manly voice.” Jinki yawned and pointed at the omegas.

“Ah, well… just Xiumin can bring it out from me.”

“The lucky one…” Kyungsoo sighed but shook his head and returned to the object.

 

Changmin landed at the rooftop. Yunho has almost fallen down but pulled himself back to the building. Kangin got up and looked around. Well, they were in China and they saw the daily routine of Hong Kong. The people were walking on the streets and kids went home from the school. The sun played in pink and orange and almost reached the horizon.

“Yunho, why are you looking at me like a fool?” Changmin asked on unfamiliar voice and right off covered his mouth.

The voice was not belonging to him or… the tone was different… and he had never called Yunho ‘idiot’.

Yunho was growling and grabbed the omega (?)’s hand.

“I can explain it!” Changmin shouted and freed himself out from Yunho’s hand.

The alpha stopped and looked at him as if he would be an alien.

“How… what happened with you, Changmin?” Kangin mouthed but Changmin indicated ‘no’ and turned towards Yunho.

“My alpha…”

“What?! _My alpha_? You are an… an…”

“STOP THE WHINING, Yunho hyung!” Changmin ordered on his unfamiliar tone and Yunho stepped one back.

His hyung was surprised, really surprised and could not do anything with the situation. It frustrated him the most.

“What happened that you became an alpha, Changminni?” he whispered and had to collapse onto the floor.

Changmin has almost ran to there and wanted to help him up. His alpha looked like an omega from these new alpha eyes and Changmin’s wolf soul was ready to break out.

“I talked with Hojun hyung, before you teleported us here and asked a little request… and…”

“LITTLE REQUEST?! ARE YOU AN INSANE OMEGA?” Yunho screamed from his whole lungs and he didn’t believe in his eyes.

“Don’t talk to me like that! I’m still Shim Changmin, your Changmin just I wanted to be useful and not a trembling and weakling omega on your side who can’t help to save his CHILDREN!”

“Is he… is he really an alpha or I went crazy, Kangin?” Yunho panted and didn’t find a single breath.

Kangin didn’t find the words, either and gulped his saliva.

“He is an alpha, Yunho. A perfect and huge alpha, and he will be a… a… I don’t say further.”

Yunho was laughing bitterly.

“Hojun did this with you… really?”

The new alpha nodded.

“Are you really angry, Yunho.”

“It’s not a question, dear… it’s not a question.”

“Don’t talk to me like that! I said earlier… or you don’t love me now I’m an alpha?”

“What do you want, Changmin? For the goddess’s sake!”

“SAVE OUR CHILDREN! I WANT THIS!”

Yunho snorted and got up. In this moment Siwon and Hyoje were arriving and welcomed them.

“Wow, Changmin. You changed a lot since our last meeting.” Siwon recoiled but smiled and hugged him.

“It’s just temporary, hyung.” the omega, well… the new alpha mumbled and didn’t look at Yunho who also hugged Siwon.

“Come, I’m going to lead you into our base.”

Changmin jumped behind Yunho and remained close to him. His inner alpha wanted Yunho really and Changmin started to understand why the alphas are so overprotective sometimes with their mates... and he liked that feeling.

‘Thanks everything, Hojun. I cannot let Yunho die again because of us… and I can save our children together with him… in this shape.’ he thought during the jumping.


	59. Between themselves

Changmin stopped Yunho by their room what Siwon gave them and pressed him onto the wall. He pulled one of his hands up and held Yunho’s hip. He wanted to kiss the alpha but Yunho didn’t let him. He tried to shove him away.

“I want you, Jung Yunho.” Changmin whispered and kissed his lips.

“I am still the alpha and leave me.”

“Why, hm? Why are you so stubborn if I want to be on the top? Don’t you like it?” he asked with closed eyes and started kissing his alpha’s neck.

Yunho gulped and had to catch the omega’s alpha body. The skin was harder and not so soft and those muscles on Changmin’s stomach were…

“Changmin, you are my life but in this body… it’s hard for me. I… I was not so good as an alpha? That’s because you did this?”

Changmin slightly moaned while he kissed Yunho’s collarbone and opened the door behind them. They had fallen on the floor and he found himself on Yunho.

“You’re so beautiful…” Changmin was amazed and ripped off the alpha’s black T-shirt.

Yunho had to close his eyes when Changmin reached his nipples and sucked them… and licked them softly. Changmin held Yunho’s hips and kissed over and over again his mate’s skin. Then, he found the best point and Yunho lost his jeans.

“CHANGMIN!” Yunho shouted but Changmin right off covered his mouth with his hand.

“Sssshhh, watch out!” he whispered mysteriously and kissed him again.

 

Xiumin found Taemin in the corner of the room where the guard shoved him in. Taemin looked up from his lotus seat and waved cautiously.

“Why did they bring you here?”

Xiumin shrugged.

“No idea but Luhan was very angry. As I heard from the corridor.” he sat close to the other omega.

“Well, I didn’t see anybody since I’m in this room. They haven’t come back after those wolves shoved me inside.”

“Are you hungry?” Xiumin asked when he heard Taemin’s stomach.

“Just a little bit, I haven’t eaten since yesterday’s morning. Mom’s rice was the last what it went down on my throat.” he gulped and licked his mouth. “I’m still remembering on the taste.”

“Don’t talk about it. Mom’s bacon was very good on the last evening with Yunho’s spaghetti…” he wished and buried his head into his lap.

Taemin smiled because of the memories and embraced Xiumin.

“I fought with mom on the morning and I feel so bad because of it. He would be very desperate because of it.”

“Taemin… should I ask something?”

The omega looked at him with curious glance.

“Sure… what do you want?”

“I… maybe, if I will be older, a… a relationship would be possible with… with…”

“With whom?” Taemin smiled and leaned his head closer to Xiumin.

“He is my… I dare not say out because he is my…”

“He is your older brother?” Taemin helped him out.

“How did you know it?”

“It’s really obvious for everybody around you, guys but the best thing that Luhan has another blood type. Therefore, it would be not incest. I've heard everything. These walls are not so thick and these guards had spoken about you, after Han Geng left the prison.”

“But he is my brother… our father is the same.”

“Yes, but if you want pups from him… it would be okay, because of his other blood. Yes, you’re brothers, it’s right… but you have luck with it. Nobody will say you are sick because of his blood. And trust in me, if he will be adult, lots of wolves will know him enough to know this secret.”

“Mom won’t be happy along with father and Yoochun.”

“They will be… I think they will understand you. Don’t worry and their story is also almost so odd, as ours.”

 

Han Geng stepped into his bathroom and found Heechul… in the water. The omega was listening music with plugged ears. His arm was awful… Han Geng thought and almost touched. Heechul didn’t notice him and moving his head on the rhythm. His eyes were closed and suddenly the omega sneezed and had to sit up.

“Wow…” the alpha smiled with crossed hands and leaned on the tap. “Bless you…” he said when the earplugs have fallen into the water.

“Are you already home?” Heechul asked on nonchalant voice and leaned back.

He closed his eyes again and let for Han Geng to see his naked chest. The alpha left his place and undressed. He stood above the omega and leaned down… then Heechul splashed the water into his face.

“You’re so lame, boy.” he sighed and sat at the other end of the bathtub.

“Even if I am lame, you can’t save yourself from my lap.”

“I am crazy, and so you are. I don’t know who I love now.” he sighed and Han Geng snorted.

“I think you know, my dear.”

“You’d broken my arm and raping me over and over again… and do not let to leave this fucking flat… and see my friends. Siwon had never done it with me. Never…” he mumbled just a little bit for himself.

“So, we are in the same situation. I am in your trap, too.” Han Geng sat on the edge of the bath and looked the omega seriously. “Did you write the letter?”

“Haven’t you seen it?”

“Don’t answer back as a pup! Where is the letter?”

“On your very fucking TABLE!” Heechul cried and looked up with killer eyes.

Han Geng nodded and left the room… with naked body. Heechul beat into the water.

 

“Changmin-ah… you’re so…”

“I’m so what, Yunho?”

“… so hot and…” he squeezed his lips and waited for the pushing.

He had almost gone away but Changmin hadn’t even finished.

“Changmin… I have to say that…”

“Yes?” he asked with smiling eyes and moved faster.

He licked Yunho’s neck and sucked into the skin… it became purple after the action.

“I’m sorry what I said earlier but… but…”

“Buuut?” he smiled and kissed his cheeks.

“But I am an alpha and…”

“I know what you’re trying to say. Now I know but forgive me, my alpha… my beautiful and wonderful alpha...” he was whispering between two kisses and Yunho embraced his back

They sat up and were in each other’s lap.

Yunho kissed him so hard and Changmin let him to do what he wanted. In this moment they were equals in the bed… and Changmin wanted the same in the fight.

“Now do you know why I did this?” he whispered and buried himself into Yunho’s embrace.

“I love you… even if you are an alpha or not, I love you forever and I understand your decision. But if you don’t mind, you’re still my charming and beautiful omega.” Yunho nuzzled into Changmin’s hair and put his scent on his… _alpha_.


	60. The agreement

”Yunho, where are you?” Changmin jumped up from the bed and looked around in the room.

Now the sun went down and Yunho was nowhere. He rose out of the bed and stopped in the middle of the room.

“ _Xiumin_ …” he mumbled and felt something bad in his throat.

“Are you up?” Yunho shouted suddenly from the bathroom and looked out.

Changmin’s face was disquieting and his whole being was confused.

“Min, what happened?” Yunho frowned and walked to him.

“I think one of my omegas is in trouble?”

“Our omegas?” Yunho corrected and Changmin nodded. “Yes, I think it’s Xiumin… I am always feeling if something happens with them.”

Yunho embraced him softly.

“Don’t worry, because we are here and get them back.”

Changmin sighed and believed in his alpha.

 

Heechul jumped up from the bed and ran after Han Geng but the alpha slammed the door in front of his nose. The omega stamped his feet. Han Geng leaned on his door after he locked it and took a deep breath. He was holding that damned letter but some seconds later he tore to pieces and threw out. He didn’t want to stay there and called the elevator.

“Yes, my alpha?” he heard a voice after pressed a knob.

“Call up Siwon! I want to speak with him.” he said without any emotion and hit into the metal when the other stepped out of the connection.

 

Xiumin and Taemin were struggling when the guards were grabbing their arms and pulled them out.

“Don’t struggle with us, pups. You’re going to your alphas.”

Xiumin was surprised.

“Why?”

“Don’t ask just follow us!”

The guards led them into an unfamiliar chamber and shoved the pups into the room. Xiumin bumped against Luhan… into his arms.

“Hey?” the alpha smiled at him and helped the omega up.

“Hey…” Xiumin repeated and his face turned into red.

“What happened with you?” Minho embraced Taemin tightly and the omega nuzzled to him.

“We were in a little prison, that’s all.”

“Why did he separate us for a simple day?” Minho asked but the others shrugged.

“Don’t know. Maybe he wanted to show his power for us.” Kibum guessed.

“Where is your mom?” Xiumin looked at Kyungsoo and Jongin.

“They didn’t bring him here with us. I have bad feelings…” the omega sniffled and his brother was growling.

“Don’t worry, _Do_ … I won’t let them to do something bad with mom.” he clenched his fist.

In this moment Han Geng stepped into the room with one vampire…

The pups turned their body towards them and the omegas went closer to the alphas.

“Don’t afraid, _Key_ … I will protect you.” Jonghyun growled when Kibum clung into his arm.

Jinki started hiccupping again…

Han Geng smiled at them but it was not a reassuring gesture. He pushed the vampire forward.

“He will bite you before the game starts. I want clear battle and you have to change your ages because of this.” he explained.

Minho stepped forward and looked him seriously.

“What do you want to do with us?!”

“You have to rise to the challenge and I mean literally.” Han Geng replied. “Separate the omegas from their alphas!” he commanded to the other guards.

Some minutes later when the alpha pups didn’t fight back, the vampire who came with Han Geng was walking to Xiumin.

“Don’t do anything with him or… or… “ Jinki shouted.

“Or what, little fellow… Do you start your hiccupping again?” Han Geng grinned and the guards were laughing up. “Start the action, _Will_ … I have a business with somebody but after I talked with him… I will see the result.” he left them alone and the one who he called ‘Will’ bit into Xiumin’s shoulder… and the boy screamed in his pain.

 

“Are you here?” the alpha looked into the other’s eyes.

They were standing on Han Geng’s rooftop and Siwon was alone… as they spoke. It was raining and one thunderbolt has almost hit into the skyscraper’s lighting-conductor.

“Why did you want this date, Hankyung?” Siwon asked on deep tone and shifted into second.

“Don’t waste your power, please. I don’t want fighting in this moment.”

“I am unable to look at you without the thought of fighting. So, don’t hesitate and tell your words. Don’t waste my time.”

“I am suggesting an agreement.”

“Agreement… wow… What kind of agreement do you can suggest for me?”

Han Geng smiled under his breath and his eyes turned into snow-white.

“I am suggesting an agreement for Heechul.”

Siwon growled when he heard the omega’s name.

“I’m ordering a game, in which there are some enemies of me. If you kill them in this game… maybe… you can get Heechul back.”

Siwon smiled and laughed up hard.

“Why do you think that I am fool, Hankyung hyung?”

Han Geng looked up and the rain fell on his closed eyelid.

“He wrote a letter to you what I tore. In this letter he wrote about his feelings… and about _you_.”

Siwon pulled a smile.

“I know his feelings without words and papers, Hankyung.”

“My name is Han Geng. Use the Chinese version if we are in my country.”

“Oh, I beg for your apologizing, mister.” Siwon wanted to laugh but repressed. “My answer is ‘ _no_ ’.” he said and turned away…

“If you say no… maybe you will never see him again. Because… I will kill him.”

“WHAT?” Siwon growled and shifted again.

“You heard the truth. I have enough that he calls you over and over again and repeating your name. I am tired of you. But if I kill him, he always stays mine… only mine.”

“You went crazy, Hankyung… I don’t know this person anymore who stands in front of me. Where is our nice dongsaeng who came from China and missed his country so much?” Siwon whispered. “Where is the dongsaeng who was in love with his hyung for the first sight and never let anybody to hurt him… where is the dongsaeng who kissed Heechul direct in front of my nose because he knew it can rile me? Where is the dongsaeng who…”

“Stop it!” Han Geng whispered back. “This dongsaeng was killed by his clan and Han Geng was born. But I still love him and…”

“He thinks you are that dongsaeng.” Siwon continued.

Han Geng looked away.

“If I kill this Heechul and create a new, he can be my…”

“Do you really want to kill him?”

“I want a new one and a real mate on my side. But this werewolf still remembers and doesn’t forget you. He is struggling and fighting and… repeating your name. I don’t like it. If you still want this omega, in this game if you are the winner, you can kidnap him from me. I let the chance for you, but if you lose and my enemies will kill you… I will kill him and creating my new Heechul.”

“A newborn vampire is dangerous, Han Geng.” Siwon snorted. “But perhaps you know these things. Anyway, I accept your challenge but I want to bring my three best warriors with me.”

“Bring him with you. Ten against four… even it is okay for me.”

“Ten?”

“Ten wolves but they will put in three-man teams. One of them will be omega and in one team will be two omegas. Maybe, you can win above them.”

“You could create a new Heechul without my presence, Han Geng. Why do you want my permission?”

“I don’t need on your permission… I want a fair game, Siwon… because we were in one family… at one time.” he explained and teleported from the roof.

Hyoje jumped near Siwon who stood as a wood.

“So, we have to fight against the pups?”

“Yes, and I could not let out this chance.”

 

 


	61. Will, the vampire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho's adult shape: as he looks like in the Lucifer's MV.

Heechul was lying on the settee and turned in when Han Geng has arrived back. The alpha snorted and leaned down… and lifted the omega in princess style.

“Hey… what are you doing? Put me down!” Heechul protested and wanted to hit the alpha.

His face was expressive and Han Geng put him down onto the edge of the bed.

“Are you very happy, Han Geng? You are a big boy now that you gave this letter to him and…” he said and said and said and the alpha just was standing above him with tired face.

Heechul noticed this and finished his words.

“Why are you looking at me like this?”

“You called on my name at the first time…”

Heechul started to poke his hair and pushed it behind his neck. Han Geng found this so beautiful but didn’t say out loudly.

“You will be perfect…” he said quietly.

“I don’t get it.”

“You will understand.” Han Geng answered and walked closer. “I spoke with him and he said he won’t leave you here and didn’t read that letter.”

Heechul smiled and his eyes were brightened. He touched the alpha’s arm but didn’t notice this movement. Han Geng noticed and looked down at his hand. His face was somewhere sad.

“I called somebody for you.” he pointed at the door. “But you have to give me your broken arm to me at first.”

Heechul didn’t stretch his limb but Han Geng caught and broke it again.

“Aaah…” the omega had to lie down and wanted to cry.

“Come in, Will. Please, give him from your blood and see this arm.” he ordered and left them alone.

Heechul’s eyes were wet because of the pain and looked at the new guest with fiery eyes.

“Wow… they told that the boss’s omega is a beauty but never imagined that he is the most beautiful being in the world.” Will, the vampire bowed in front of the omega and stepped there.

Heechul wanted to run away. He was afraid of the vampires… always. The werewolves and the vampires have never been in good and they fought with each other sometimes. The vampires were somewhere stronger than the werewolves… but this one… he was nice.

“I know you.” Heechul coughed and started to think.

Will smiled when brought his arm into his own.

“I am also an idol, just I’m working alone. Vampires don’t like the company but I belong to the Starship clan.”

“ _K.Will_? Oh, my god… are you really K. Will?” Heechul dropped his jaw and was flabbergasted.

“My whole name is Kim Hyungsoo and yes.” he smiled at him.

When he healed the arm and put it in plaster, he looked the arc of Heechul’s neck. The omega’s hair covered it partly.

“If you were a human, I would bite you right off and suck out your whole humanity until I could do a perfect vampire but… because you belong to boss, I can give only a few drops.”

“Don’t say that you have a crush on me, too because I will jump out of the window.” Heechul laughed up.

“You can’t do this, it is unbreakable.”

“Aaand you can’t open… I know.” he whispered.

K. Will has never imagined that this omega will attract him as a magnet but pulled his hair away.

“I’m sorry but I have to do this.” he said and leaned to the arc.

Heechul wanted to run. It would have been the clever movement but let himself there where he was. He felt Will’s tongue at first but after the guy did his bite into his flesh. The omega wanted to jump because of the little pain but Will has pressed him back. Some minutes later, Heechul’s eyes started to be unclear and felt hot in his body. He has almost collapsed but Will held him back. Then, he was tired and had to close his eyes. His head fell down and Will put him on the bed. He covered the omega with the blanket and watched the sleeping Heechul for a short time.

When he sucked his blood, he felt this beautiful omega’s whole problems and felt the big sadness.

“Too much sorrow in this body…. too much.” he shook his head and left him alone.

Han Geng waited for him in the elevator hall and caught his arm.

“Are you amused yourself well?”

“He is really beautiful.” Will said but somewhere not for Han Geng.

The alpha slightly growled and Will had to laugh away himself.

“You werewolves are so overprotective with your omegas… I’ve never understood why. Now, somewhere I get it.” he looked back.

“Back to the object, please.”

“I was by the object, Han… he wouldn’t be a good vampire. His soul is sad… very sad.”

“And? What it is meaning?”

“It means, he would be beautiful in shape… the most beautiful what I’ve ever made but he would be evil or worse: he would be a vampire without soul and emotion. Do you really wanna this?”

“Is it a little chance that he will forget Siwon and will love me?”

Will looked him with curious eyes.

“He does not love you?”

The alpha didn’t answer.

“He does just there is another guy who always…”

“Ah, I get it.” Will interfered. “Well, I can do it but the price could be big. If you take the full responsibility then…”

“I take it… just do the action.”

“When?”

“I will give the sign just be in close distance.”

Will nodded and vanished from the room. Vampires were good in the sudden leaving. Han Geng stepped into the flat and was walking cautiously to the omega. Heechul hasn’t still opened his eyes and his neck was purple on the place where the vampire ate his blood. The alpha’s soul was hard when he noticed the point and knelt in front of Heechul.

“I’m sorry, hyung but I have to do this.” he said between his tears, which appeared in his eyes. “Oh, my god…” he took a deep sigh and wiped down the teardrops.

He went to the window and caught to his heart.

“If you want to save this Heechul, you have to be hurry.” he whispered to the window but he thought of Siwon who talked the plan with Changmin, Yunho and Hyoje… in this moment.

 

“XIUMIN!” Luhan roared when the omega’s body fell on the floor.

The alpha pup shifted into second and the guards were surprised because it was a perfect shifting.

“He is very angry.” one of them laughed and Luhan looked at him with pierce eyes.

“I will kill you, vampire!” he said on deep tone and Will was amazed.

“I’ve never seen a pup in second shift. Bravo!” he clapped his hands and smiled shortly.

The other pups couldn’t do a single movement or step. They were afraid of the situation and clinging on each other.

“What happens with him?” Kibum asked on weak voice and Luhan watched the unconscious omega.

Xiumin didn’t move or look up. His eyes were closed and his face was pale. He didn’t become vampire and remained a wolf but something happened because his body started to change his shape. The limbs had become longer along with the chest and the other parts of his body. His face changed the age and became… older?

“What have you done with him?” Luhan growled and stretched out his claws.

“Now he is an eighteen years old. Vampires can change the ages and his fate waits for you, too.” he pointed at them. “You won’t be kids, anymore.” Will explained and walked closer to Kibum.

“If you put your fucking tongue on him, I will kill you after you changed me!” Jonghyun shouted and growled.

“Good, then you will find out your special powers… you will need on those powers in the battle. LEAVE HIM!” he looked suddenly at the guard who held Luhan.

“Why? He wants a fight.”

“Leave this pup! It is the boss’s order. I won’t bite him.”

“Why?” Luhan looked him questioningly when the guard let him to go.

“Your blood is different I don't want to die because of it. You stay in pup-shape.”

He explained and Luhan ran to Xiumin. The omega was older and his adult shape amazed the boy. He touched his face cautiously and the omega smiled weakly at him.

“What happened?” Xiumin asked on tired voice and Luhan leaned down… and slowly kissed him.

“I am still a pup but don’t afraid okay? I will defend you!” he whispered and didn’t look at Kibum who also screamed in his agony.

 

After Will saw Heechul, Han Geng went into the prison block and wanted to see the pups. He thought of Luhan and was happy because he was not so stupid to change his age, too. They didn’t know him well and one little problem can destroy his whole plan. Minho was the most important in this battle, it was not a question and the brainwashing will start when the game starts. He was glad because of Siwon. Deep, in his dark soul he knew the alpha wants to get back his omega and he will do everything what can prevent Siwon’s success. The alpha has to die, it’s also not a question and Han Geng thought on his henchwolves who will be in this game, too… without Siwon’s knowledge because the alpha knew only about the ten enemies. When he looked at the older Minho… the adult Minho… he smiled and pulled his face into a grimace.

“Why are you laughing, Han Geng?” the adult alpha asked with killer eyes and embraced better his omega who was lying in his lap.

Taemin felt himself unwell and wanted to vomit. He closed his eyes and felt Minho’s finger on his shoulder. Kibum and the other omegas, except of Xiumin were well. Luhan helped the omega up but Xiumin has almost fallen back.

“Don’t be angry, Luhan. You can fight well, in this shape, too.” Han Geng smiled and left the room.

Oh, how he liked Minho’s adult form! The boy’s hair was not long anymore but short and black. His muscles were more on his arms and his skin was harder and he defended his omega. It was the best point because now Han Geng knew the alpha’s weakness… what was every alphas weakness… the omegas.


	62. The game is starting

Heechul had almost lost his consciousness and felt Will’s hand on his skin. His head fell down and the vampire put him in the bed. Blanket warmed his body up. Heechul was trembling but noticed the vampire’s wrist by his lips.

“Drink from it. It gives strength.” Will ordered and pressed his hand to Heechul’s mouth.

At first, the omega didn’t want to drink but when the dark nectar dropped on his skin, he tasted and stuck the vampire.

Will smiled and let Heechul to drink. Just some drops and he can see what would be the result. Right off pulled away his arm and the omega had fallen back onto the sheets and lost his whole consciousness.

“Good, boy.” Will sighed and touched the omega’s bloody lips… and leaned closer… and closer… and licked down the blood.

He didn’t mention this little action for Han Geng. Heechul was so beautiful and he only could think of the omega. On his whole day and on his whole night when he slept and when he woke up and walked on the streets, only Heechul and his sad soul was in his head. He looked at the sun and smiled at the star.

‘You gave him to me, Mother, right?’ he thought and looked into the burning light.

Vampires called the Sun ‘Mother’. This star was their god or goddess, whatever. It was a fool thing that they can’t walk under the sun. Just some toxic can kill them or… the pain of the life. They were solitary creatures and lived alone… worked alone and the blood was their only company, which followed them with the centuries. Will was a new one but old for the humans… just two-hundred years old and has never felt the feeling what called ‘love’… until yesterday.

 

Heechul opened his eyes and found Han Geng sitting by the other side of the bed. The alpha was deep in his thought and didn’t realize his awakening. The omega didn’t feel pain in his broken arm and moved it there and back.

“This vampire guy was skillful.” he whispered and his face right off turned into red.

Han Geng looked at him and wanted to smile but could not.

“The game starts today. I wanted you in perfect form, Heechul.” he sighed and caught the omega’s hips.

“There is a little chances that deep in your soul you still love me?” he asked and his voice was somewhere… desperate?!

The omega turned away his glance and swallowed one.

“I am tired, Han Geng. Very tired…”

“Please, call me Hankyung. I like that form from you and accept from only you.”

“I thought it remembers you on those days.”

Han Geng shrugged.

“If I hadn’t kidnapped you from them… you would… you can love me?”

“Hankyung, look… I… I don’t know.”

Han Geng nodded and wanted to go away but the omega caught his hand and pulled him back.

“I don’t know my own feelings… but I’m not speaking only about you… I don’t know my feelings about Siwon, either. I… I have to look into your eyes and talk with you two in one room with normal temperament because this never ending fight between you it kills me.”

“It also kills me!” the alpha pulled the omega’s face into his two hands.

“Heechul, I would give you the whole word and we would be… together… if you give me a chance… one single chance and I… I… won’t… do that.”

“What are you not doing?”

Han Geng looked seriously into his eyes.

“Nothing…” he looked away.

He didn’t want to tell anything about his plan. He had almost done but could hold it back.

“Please, let me go home.” Heechul started to cry silently and wiping his eyes. “I’m missing my family. You know this feeling… please.”

Han Geng sighed and let him alone. Heechul hit into the pillow and lay back. He cried.

 

Siwon waited for the others outside and took some deep breaths into his lungs. He was ready for the fight and knew that maybe Han Geng doesn’t want him to be the winner. He was not idiot… they were not idiots.

“Did you cover your faces?” he asked when felt the guys behind his back.

“I helped them and gave masks and clothes from our wardrobe, boss.” Hyoje smiled and looked at Changmin who looked like a Bedouin from the desert… along with Yunho.

“Why we need on these clothes?” he whined and pulled away the material what covered his half face.

“He must not discover you… Minho and the pups, either. It’s fuck but sorry. We have to go in his cave without any problem.”

“But they know our shape and scent… it is foolish.” Yunho tried to struggle against his long chador. “I can’t fight in these rags.”

“Me too…” Changmin agreed.

“If we will be in the arena, you can drop your rags… but not the masks! You have to use them and fight in mask, okay?” Siwon looked at them with serious blink and Yunho had to obey.

Changmin looked up at the sky and teleported with them. It was a good thing that he can do the teleport alone in this shape… Han Geng will block this system, though.

 

Minho was standing with his friends and waited for the guards. Only Luhan was in pup shape and it annoyed Minho. He didn’t want to look at him and think maybe he will hurt the pup.

“I’m a kid but a good fighter. Don’t hold back yourself.” Luhan said and looked up. “If you have to defend somebody – he looked at the lying Taemin -, just don’t hesitate.”

“We are in one team, Luhan. Don’t forget.” Xiumin answered instead of Minho.

For some unknown reasons, Taemin was not well and could only lie. He put his head on his hands and he was panting and sweating strongly.

“Jinki!” Minho waved to the other. “You are going to be in one team with him.”

“Right.”

“Please, call me with your roar… I know it… if you are in hot trouble.”

“I will defend him well… we will defend him well, my friend, don’t worry.” Jonghyun nodded along with Jinki and helped the omega up.

“Minho…” he whispered and almost collapsed again.

The sweat was falling from his face and slightly had to close his eyes.

“Yes, my omega?” Minho caught his body and held him well.

“I don’t… know… why I… am so unwell but… I…” he wanted to say but the guards arrived back and pulled him away.

Minho growled when saw his omega’s falling.

“What’s with him?” the guards looked questioningly and shook hard Taemin’s body.

The omega was suffering and the color ran out of his face. Minho was pushed out of the room and he didn’t watch back. But he will kill those guards, if this game is ended.  It is sure.

 

Han Geng and Heechul was standing by the skyscraper’s door and waited for the pups and…

“SIWON!” Heechul shouted when saw the alpha.

He wanted to welcome him but Han Geng held his arm strongly and pushed behind him. Siwon didn’t look at the omega but watched the other alpha. Changmin was close to Yunho and had to remember himself that he is an alpha now, not an omega.

“I put follower system on their ankles.” Han Geng pointed at Minho’s right leg when they appeared in the door.

Changmin had to catch Yunho and tried to force himself not to run to his pups… to his adult pups?!

Siwon has also noticed the changing and looked at Han Geng.

“I wanted a clean game… only this stayed in his pup form.” he showed at Luhan who growled. “Oh, and this has a problem but he can walk, so he is a part of the game, too.”

Taemin hardly held himself on his feet and Jinki was very nervous. He started the hiccupping again… Yunho was looking Han Geng with angry eyes and wanted to tear this alpha to pieces.

“Look at Jinki!” Changmin whispered and elbowed Yunho.

Yunho nodded and noticed the changing of the pup. He became an alpha but he was smaller than the others. He has almost looked like an omega but was a proper alpha. It was clear. He looked nervously into Kibum’s direction.

The omega was standing beside of Han Geng and the alpha put his hand on his trembling shoulders.

“They are your warriors?” Han Geng looked at Changmin and Yunho… “Hyoje, do you want to also play?”

“Well, Hanky… I have not even tired in your dirty games.” the purple haired alpha made a long smile and Han Geng laughed harshly.

“Welcome you, then. The rules are the next: the game is on the streets between the humans. Three-man teams are already created but this omega stays here in my arms.” he pointed out Kibum. “These guys are running and have to save their omegas… from yours and from my henchwolves…”

“Hm, I thought you didn’t tell the whole true about the game.” Siwon snorted and looked at Hyoje.

“So, you’re not surprised?” Han Geng looked with one raised eyebrow.

“Of course I was thinking forward… but not stop, tell about the game… everything!

Han Geng nodded.

 

The game: the pups who are in three-man teams have to separate from each other and defend their own omegas. Jongin’s team where was two omega the alpha was the target. If one of omega or Jongin dies, the team fell out and finished the battle. Minho had to kill the omegas and reach one point whit his team. If his omega – Xiumin – loses his life or wounds seriously and he can’t continue the game, Minho lost the match and the game stops. But Minho had another tasks, too. He has to catch Siwon and kill him. If Siwon survive the game, he can go away with Heechul. The henchwolves will follow the teams and tries to kill the omegas, so not Minho is the only danger for them… and they will attack Siwon’s team, too.

 

“That’s all.” Han Geng finished and pulled away Minho from his team.

“What do you want?” the alpha asked on his deep tone.

“It would be the best if you follow the rules.”

“I’m not a killer and I’m not killing my family.”

“I thought of it already. If you’re not obeying, I have to kill your omega. Look at him, he is not so well, right?”

“ **WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?** ” he wanted to jump against Han Geng and Yunho and Changmin looked nerviously into his direction.

The alpha’s bodyguard caught him away and pressed back onto his place.

“I got him a poison. When he sat in that room alone, the poison was in the air and he inhaled into his lungs… along with your brother. So, if you don’t kill those omegas, you will lose your omega. The toxin is flowing through his body just one different molecule in the air and he… or they die.” he whispered and Minho wanted to tear him to pieces.

“THE GAME IS STARTING!” he shouted and left the angry Minho with his team.


	63. Déjá vu

Xiumin was standing between Luhan and Minho. Jinki and Jonghyun along with Taemin started the game from the opposite corner until Jongin, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were behind the skyscraper.

Siwon with his warriors waited for the first sign on one roof and the alpha was looking at the vampire who was very close to Heechul and arrived before some minutes.

“It’s K. Will.” Yunho stepped near him and poked at him.

“Do you know him?”

“Everybody knows who he is. He is one of the members of solitaire entertainers. They don’t like other people around them but he is here with them. It’s interesting.”

“So, do you think he has a cause to be at Hankyung’s side?”

“Don’t know, maybe…”

Changmin touched his back.

“What is it, my om… uh… sorry… _my friend_?” he hissed between his teeth.

Changmin smiled when he heard out that negative tone from the last words.

 

Minho looked towards Taemin’s direction. _If he has to kill him_ … Kyuhyun will kill him. Not Hankyung or not his never-ending conscience but Taemin’s father. He loves this omega and won’t kill his future… his future pair.

“ _He will be the mother of my pups_.” he mumbled and collected himself and his thoughts.

This game is a big trap, he knows it clearly. Now he just has to find the way out of the woods.

“What’s going in your mind?” Luhan asked quietly.

He barely moved his lips.

“These follower systems will spread those molecules what are going to cause the death of the omegas.”

Luhan raised his eyebrow.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I don’t know why… just feel it. I believe I am right.”

“Minho, you know that we have to believe in the church… the ‘believe’ is not enough.”

“Okay, tell me about the other way! How he will put those deadly molecules into the air? Maybe, it’s not in the air… maybe it is in a needle what is inside of these machines.”

“You watched lots of sci-fi movies.”

“Guys, we have to go.” Xiumin warned them and jumped forward.

 

Jinki was running behind Jonghyun. Taemin was beside of him. The alpha was more nervous because of the omega. He didn’t look at him or tried to avoid his glance.

“Why are you doing this?” Taemin smiled when he noticed the little alpha’s movements.

“I am just afraid of… and it bothers me. Y’know, I’m an alpha and you’re an omega and I’m not a pup anymore and can’t be a coward in front of you.”

“Where have you heard this?” Taemin chuckled. “You’re still a pup, even if you are in an adult wolf’s body. Your brain didn’t change.”

“Do you think so?” Jinki sniffled but his hiccupping didn’t want to come out again.

“Yes.”

“Taemin is right, Jinks.” Jonghyun turned back with his head. “Don’t afraid, bro. I know you wanted to be an omega.” he teased him and Jinki almost laughed himself away if the situation wouldn’t have been so bad.

“Stop!” Jonghyun did what he said and the others arrived into his back.

“Ouch!” Jinki scratched his head. “Warning us before you are doing sudden moves like this.”

“Quiet!” Taemin covered his mouth when the alpha lifted his right arm.

Jonghyun waved and the other two followed him towards a narrow street. They were hiding.

“ _Henchwolves_ …” Jonghyun mouthed and Jinki squeezed his eyes.

He didn’t want to fight. He didn’t know how had to fight. His father had never taught him because he said Jinki has still time.

“Where are you daddy… mommy…?” he sniffled and Taemin embraced him.

 

The mentioned persons were walking up and down in the Big Bang manor. Jaejoong had told them about the plan but two days had passed without doing something and the alphas were very nervous… and Junsu along with Jiyong were the worst. They were pale and tire because of the non-sleeping.

“What could happen with them?” Junsu (now with royal blue hair) looked into Seungri’s eyes and the alpha was at the edge of madness.

He really didn’t like if somebody stoles what belongs to him… be an object or _his family_.

“I will kill Hankyung if he hurts my baby.” he kicked into the poor table and his body was in second alpha. He was really nervous.

Seunghyun wanted to give Jiyong a sleeping pill but the omega refused the medicine. He didn’t want to sleep until his baby comes back… alive and well.

“Taeyang!” he jumped from his seat and ran into his brother’s arm when the alpha slammed the door.

He had been by Jaejoong in a meeting.

“What did you talk about? Do you have a plan?” Jiyong and Junsu were asking him to cut into each other’s words.

“Siwon called him up and told about what happens in Hong Kong.”

“Hong Kong? They are in Hong Kong?” Jiyong mouthed.

He became really a mother and lost his alpha style… Seunghyun adored this and enjoyed to be the only alpha in their relationship.

“Jonghyun and the others are there, so we have to go in Hong Kong.” he nodded and crossed his hands.

“Right. Go there and bring them home.” Jiyong agreed and kissed his cheek.

“I’m also thought so.” Taeyang nodded and the plan was ready.

“Wait…waaaiiiit!” Jiyong and Junsu stopped in the door. “We are also com…”

“NOOOO!” the alphas shouted in their fully agree.

 

“So, even this little freak is coming, too?” Jaejoong asked while Yoochun embraced his one arm.

The Big Bang arrived with teleporting and the omega looked at him with narrow eyes.

“Now I know why you hate me…” he said.

Seunghyun and Yoochun sighed together.

“Really?” Jaejoong smiled and turned Yoochun’s mouth towards his lips.

They were kissing.

“Yes.” Jiyong stepped in front of his alpha. “You hate me because you like my style.”

Yoochun let his alpha’s mouth to go and Jaejoong laughed from his heart.

“I like your style. Haha… I’ve never heard better joke even in my life.”

“Jae… _2ne1_!” Yoochun warned him with an awkward smile and the others looked curiously.

Jaejoong sighed and calmed down.

“Okay, okay…”

Seunghyun turned Yoochun back gently when Jaejoong and Jiyong went forward.

“What is 2ne1?”

Yoochun’s face turned into red.

“It’s a sign… well, our sign… my invention. I say this if he has to calm down. I saw it in a movie and it works.” the omega explained.

“Got it.” the alpha was amazed when Yoochun left him alone.

“So, is the plan as clear as the mud? We don’t have to interfere into the game, just in the most critic moment!”

The team was looking him with crossed arms. Jaejoong let them and the team teleported into China.

 

“XIUMIIIN!” Luhan shouted when the omega fell on his knees. “Look at your feet!” he grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

“Sorry, just this stupid new body… I didn’t get used my adult limbs.” he panted and followed the two alphas.

“Minho… we have to hold a pause. We are tired.” Luhan caught his friend’s clothes and Minho stopped.

“Are you well?” he looked at his brother and Xiumin nodded.

“I am well, of course.”

Then Minho looked up at the roofs.”

“Don’t worry because of him. Taemin is in safe. Jinki and Jonghyun are with him.” Xiumin panted and suddenly Luhan had to grab his arm.

“What? Are you well, Lu?”

Luhan’s face became pale and his eyes were unclear.

“Luhan?” Xiumin caught the alpha and held him stronger. “Luhan, tell something… LUHAN!” he shouted when the alpha knelt on the ground.

“Don't shouting, you little idiot... the henchwolves will hear us. I have _déjà vu_.” he was whispering and his tears fell on Xiumin’s clothes.

“Fucking déjà vu…” he hit into the hard asphalt.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoochun's 2ne1 moment: it's from the Meet the Parents movie when the mom said 'shrew' for her husband.


	64. Game starts in Hong Kong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply sorry because I didn't post often in these two weeks but I have three good reason why not:  
> 1\. The work kills my fanfic writer being. Xsssssss  
> 2\. I have not wireless connection in the dorm where I live.  
> 3\. I have flu, allergy and etc... thanks for the springtime.
> 
> HAPPY EASTER for everyone!!!

Changmin took a deep breath and touched Yunho’s face before they started the game. The alpha smiled and gave a kiss on his cheek.

“Don’t be afraid of this game, Minho will be clever and will take care of his brothers.”

Changmin nodded but felt a little doubt. When the last henchwolf left the skyscraper, Hyoje waved and the team jumped from the roof.

“I want to go after my son.” Yunho mentioned and Siwon agreed.

“Good. He will listen on you. But I have to try to kill him. It was in the agreement what Han Geng made with me.”

Changmin lifted his hand.

“I know and we talked about it but be careful! Who knows what is his next plan in this game… and if Minho or you don’t want to follow his rules, I don’t want to imagine what will happen with Taemin or even with Heechul.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t kill your son but we have to imitate a fight with Minho if I want to speak with him without cause a sensation.”

“I know and will help. He is a very good fighter but didn’t fight too much in the past. He will be an easy enemy.”

Yunho smiled.

“I believed you will defend our son’s abilities.”

“He is still a pup, Yunho… without practice. He was never been in a battle or never fought for his omega. I hoped sometimes that Kyuhyun is going to call him out because it would have been a good practice for his body. In those moments Kyuhyun had always stepped back.”

“You always surprise me, dear. I really thought that you won’t let Kyuhyun to fight with Minho.”

“It’s normal if an alpha father wants a fight with the future husband. If I remember well, you had done a fight with my father, too.”

Yunho sighed because of the memories. Changmin’s father is a very powerful alpha and never wanted to give his son’s hand for Yunho… until Yunho had saved his life and finally, the father allowed the ‘ _father-husband_ ’ fight.

“If Kyuhyun allows this fight once, Minho will be in the winner’s position.”

Yunho shook his head and was a proud alpha. His Changmin’s thoughts were very mature.

“Wait.” Hyoje stopped them and looked forward.

Taemin, Jonghyun and Jinki were hiding somewhere down and Changmin had to look away. Poor Jinki was trembling as the aspic and Taemin was in bad condition.

“I have to help on him.” Changmin wanted to jump but Yunho grabbed his hips and held him back.

“Hey… _Han Geng_ , you know… he looks us from the house.” Yunho warned him.

“But he is Taemin… my best friend’s son and…”

“You are an alpha, because of it you’re thinking so like now. Be clever, if you jump there the henchwolves will discover their hiding place. We have to clean the area.”

 

Taemin had to vomit and leaned down. Jinki held his back and pulled away the sweaty hair from his forehead. Jonghyun was very nervous and looking out from the narrow street.

“ _Taemin-ah_ …” his voice trembled and wished his parents to be here with them.

Jinki looked at Jonghyun and had to pull himself together. He was still the main alpha in their pack or he will be… but he has to use this thought. Jaejoong had chosen him instead of Jonghyun. He didn’t know why but perhaps Jaejoong knew the true.

“Jonghyun, we need on help. He is not well and I’m afraid of he will lose his consciousness or his system will dry out if the vomit won’t stop… and we have no water.”

Taemin smiled in his pain.

“You’re saying like my mommy.” he coughed and lying down onto the street.

“No, it’s very dirty, Min-ah!” Jinki jumped there and help him up.

“I have to lie down, Jinks… I can’t hold my head…”

“You have to try, Min!” Jonghyun touched his shoulders. “You have to try or our team is out of the game and we lost. And we don’t know what will happen after we lose.”

 

Xiumin started trembling and Luhan scooped him into his arms. The omega’s body was not well and the pup wolf had to shift into second alpha. He was the only one who could shift into second as a child. The others couldn’t do it and maybe it was the main cause why Han Geng changed their ages. In his second form he was an adult because the children had not got second wolf form. Minho blinked when saw Luhan as an adult.

“When Leeteuk-shi asked you about the special powers why didn’t you tell him about it?”

Luhan shrugged.

“It’s not my special power. It remained back from the future Luhan’s soul.”

“You’re odd and you’re whole character is something unbelievable. I don’t understand you and maybe I never will but I’m actually glad you can shift into second.” Minho smiled and touched the man’s shoulder.

Luhan nodded and looked at Xiumin’s face, which was sweaty and he squeezed his eyes. They had been here since five hours and these times were hard. First of all, Han Geng was always giving instructions from the skyscraper and Minho had to do all of them. A henchwolf had almost killed Xiumin by his throat but Luhan’s head remained cold and cut the neck of the wolf. Three hours later, the omega showed the signs of poisoning.

“That fucking room!” Luhan hit into one house and embraced Xiumin’s weak body.  “Come, I’m taking you!”

“No, please… I’m… I’m well…” Xiumin mumbled and wanted to get up on his own feet but Luhan was faster.

“You don’t have to show your power in front of me, I know you’re strong.” Luhan whispered into his ear when scooped the omega into his arms and Minho touched his brother’s face.

“Hold out, Minseok!” he ordered and leaned down and gave a kiss on his brother’s face.

The omega closed his eyes.

Luhan shook his head and held him close to his body.

“We have to run. I saw some strange shape from the shadow.” Minho whispered and Luhan nodded.

 

Yunho and Changmin separated and Changmin went with Hyoje, Yunho was with Siwon. Yunho looked back but he knew Changmin was an alpha now and could defend himself well in a fight. He really wanted to see his omega’s shape in second alpha form.

Siwon smiled and found out his thoughts.

“I know that it would be interesting but we have a task.” he warned the other alpha and Yunho didn’t protest.

“Well, we had had a good night before this game and be with another alpha…”

Siwon’s face turned into red.

“How was it?”

Yunho’s face was also red.

“It was something what you can’t imagine… he was something perfect and fantastic.”

“You’re really in love, Yunho hyung.” Siwon laughed and looked darker.

“Sorry, I reminded you on Heechul, right?”

Siwon nodded.

“You don’t know how fucking hard is standing here since eleven years and watching their affairs. If Hankyung will be in front of my eyes and I will have a chance fighting against him… I’m afraid he won’t have a beautiful death.”

“I understand. He stole your life.”

“He stole and destroyed it. I don’t know that Heechul will want to live with me after we saved him. He has no own life since ages… and he is a person who can’t stand this.”

Yunho felt sorry for the other alpha. Heechul was a free soul and he belonged only to himself. He deeply was in love at first sight in Hankyung, then Siwon healed his broken soul and now, Hankyung ruined his new life, which he built up alone or… with Siwon. Maybe, Heechul knew the alpha’s feelings and won’t leave him in the lurch.

“Where are you going, guys?” some strange voices asked them and henchwolves stepped out.

“Why are you hiding in the shadows?” Siwon growled and shifted along with Yunho.

“Boss said you have to kill that pup but we have to make it more difficult.” he growled with his friends and jumped to Siwon.

He was a big buy with huge muscles and was bald… the moon could light on his big head and tried to bite into Siwon’s shoulder.

“Watch out!” Yunho shifted, too and defend his friend.

“Thanks, Yun but I can manage this one…”

“Okay… then I’m deal with the other two.”

Siwon laughed and the battle started.

 

Jongin and the two omegas jumped up because of the distant sounds.

“What was this?” Kyungsoo asked with trembling voice and clung into his brother’s arm.

Jongin pulled him closer and wanted to calm his brother down. Chanyeol was in fear, too but he didn’t show out. He was holding a good distance from the brothers and smelled into the air.

“I’m feeling something familiar, guys.” he whispered and wanted to step forward.

“Wait… maybe it is a trap.” Kyungsoo mumbled.

His heart hyperventilated and Jongin felt it. He wanted to calm down his brother’s heart beating but without much success.  

“I know but Hankyung can’t imitate the smell of my parents. It’s a taste what only a pup can feel, you know that well, too.” he pointed out and Kyungsoo nodded.

“Oh, _that feeling_?”

“Yeah, I know it’s my mother… and maybe Yunho sunbae. Minho could also feel them.”

 

Minho stopped and Luhan put down Xiumin for a short time.

“Are you feeling better, bro?” the alpha asked him while he has looked down on the streets.

They were on the roofs. Hong Kong was a good town and they can hide well.

The omega clung in Luhan’s shoulder but could walk on his feet. His skin was slightly red and not white… maybe allergy came out because of the poisoned air.

“I’m looking like Little Red Riding Hood but feel better.” he moaned and Luhan had to laugh.

“You didn’t lose your sense of humor, at least.” Luhan smiled and touched his hair, which hang into Xiumin’s eyes.

“Even some adventure like this and you will be really my alpha…” Xiumin sighed but Luhan’s smile froze on his mouth and… Minho had to turn away and couldn’t see when the alpha suddenly kissed his brother and pulled him closer into a tight embrace.

“ _Minseok_ …” he was whispering and Xiumin closed his eyes and almost collapsed because of the surprise kiss.

When he embraced his back stronger and Xiumin kissed him back, a huge henchwolf jumped on the roof what he had almost broken in because of the guy’s weight. He held a knife in his hand and threw towards Xiumin.

 

Kyuhyun growled when they’ve arrived. Sungmin held his hand and caught to his heart.

“ _My poor baby_ …” he whispered because he felt something what another mothers couldn’t do: he felt if his child is suffering. Kyuhyun knew this looking and pulled him closer.

Jiyong landed near his alpha and Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, Seungri and Kangin were almost in the close. Donghae came to because he wanted to help and because of his Hyukjae didn’t want to be out of the game… well, he had to stay because of their Tao but sent his husband instead of himself.

“So, my soldiers will arrive in the fix time what we talked.” Jaejoong looked at his watch and Yoochun jumped forward some rooftop alone. He was watching the new area.

“Don’t you be worried about him?” Seunghyun pointed out and looked towards Yoochun.

Jaejoong smiled under his breath.

“He is not only the love of my life but my best soldier, secretary and fighter. Luhan could change his caste but couldn’t take away his beta soul… and you know what? I’m totally proud of him and I love in him over and over again when I’m seeing his old shape in this new weak body.”

Seunghyun nodded and looked at his omega who won back his alpha spirit again when looked at the city.

“Somewhere, I understand you.” he mumbled and walked to Jiyong.

Jaejoong turned his head into their direction and put his hand on his hip.

‘ _You hate me because you like my style_!’ he heard again the omega’s sentence in his head and thinking over it.

Maybe, Jiyong was close to the truth… but Jaejoong couldn’t explain the answer with words.

He just knew that he liked Yoochun with the purest love and he needed on his presence… he needed on their pups… he needed on the ex-beta’s whole shape and he needed on his kisses, which were gentle as the softest snow. If Yoochun would be in danger, Jaejoong could become again… a killer.

He thought these things and his eyes changed their color into snow-white and shifted.

 

Luhan saw the knife and didn’t need on Minho’s shouting. He pulled Xiumin closer and turned themselves with his whole body… and the knife landed in his chest.

”Lu… han… Luhan!” Xiumin was gasping for breath and caught the alpha when he wanted to fall.

Minho was right off there and cut into the henchwolf’s skin. The other guy was bigger and stronger. Minho was nothing for him and lifted the young alpha from the roof and held him by his throat. Minho was the one now who needed on the air but didn’t give up and kicked the guy by his balls. Poor henchwolf… his face was priceless and Minho had to smile when his feet touched the ground again. He cut the enemy’s throat with his newest alpha crawls and ran back to Luhan and Xiumin.

His friend’s face was not reassuring much rather was making anxiety in Minho’s heart. Luhan’s blood was on the edge of his lips and squeezed Xiumin’s hand. His head was in the omega’s lap and didn’t want to go anywhere.

“Come, Luhan! We have to go.” Minho knelt beside of him and wanted to pull out the knife.

Luhan chased away his hand and squeezed better the omega’s hand.

“I want to die here… where he is… in his lap and…”

“You won’t die, my friend. You got a knife but it’s not…”

“Minho is right.” Xiumin nodded and looked at his brother. “I’ll help you if you don’t want my brother’s hand but you are going to go with us.” he said with a tone in his voice what didn’t wish any protest from the other half.

He caught the top of the knife and pulled it out from Luhan’s body. They had had luck, the knife didn’t go deep and the werewolf body right off started the healing procedure. But Luhan blacked out and lying in Xiumin’s lap. The omega softly touched his face and gave a kiss on Luhan’s forehead. Minho took a deep breath and his soul had become lighter.

“I take him. Go in front of us, okay?” Minho looked at his brother.

“I wanted to take him. He is my… my…”

“I know you two are one pair. It’s hard for me because you were always my dear brother and never thought this time will come so fast. I hated the fact that you belong to not just our family but for another man who is my friend, though and better because of it but don’t help… I will always defend you and Chanyeol.”

“You are the youngest between us and saying these things to me.”

“The age difference is not a big gap because only with one hour I am younger than you. You were always my dearest brother and any alpha won’t be enough good for you. Luhan is almost good.” he smiled and caressed Xiumin’s cheek.

The omega looked into his brother’s eyes with deep love. They will always like each other, no matter what happens.

 

Yoochun looked back at his alpha whose eyes were playing in that color. _Snow-white_ … it is the color of a battle or indicates that the alpha is ready to start the fight. He didn’t understand why Jaejoong changed his eyes but didn’t get too much time for the thinking. He heard a growling sound and didn’t look back but felt the powerful steps behind his back. The shadow of the henchwolf was in front of him and could see the alpha’s shape. Yoochun didn’t tremble but smiled at his husband and his claws came out.

Jaejoong smiled back when saw his omega’s claws and jumped on that roof. The others had got no time to understand the happenings but they wanted to help, too. Jaejoong also growled but didn’t jump immediately into the fight. Yoochun handled the situation well and a little practice was just good for his body. He saw in his eyes that Yoochun enjoys the battle. He was almost his old beta again…

“Are you going to help even today or I have to kill him alone?” Yoochun moaned under the alpha’s weight and Jaejoong was grinning.

“My… my… I thought you are enough good to win over this shit.” he was staying with crossed arms but at the end he pulled down the alpha from Yoochun’s back and kicked into his stomach. “Don’t you dare to touch my omega again, you bastard…” he grabbed the alpha by his collar and pulled him up.

 

 


	65. About knife and nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yunho oppa... don't cry... Everybody has a task, me and the fans has tasks and yours now is the military service. Don't worry because Changmin, and we love you and wait for your return. Be clever and strong! 
> 
> I'm heavily started to think on a Grell cosplay. This Kuro Lycoris musical is very... very good!  
> And I guess I'm in love with Teruma-kun. His William is something fantastic. :3  
> I listened the Rules of the Reaper song when I wrote this chapter. You can try out. Shi-ni-ga-mi no ruru.... XD

Will was standing beside of Han Geng and looking the monitor. He hissed when Luhan got the knife.

“What did you think will happen?” the alpha smiled under his breath.

He held his own jaw and laughed at the sight of the fallen pups.

“It’s okay that you gave him the knife but after all it is just a simple knife. It would not kill him.”

“Maybe not, you’re right but my purpose was not the death.”

Will didn’t get it and furrowed his eyebrow.

“In the knife was a poison.” Han Geng smiled.

The color ran out of the vampire’s face and swallowed.

“A poison, which is not the same what was in the room but can change the whole werewolf.”

“Change?!”

“Yup, dear Will. It will change our dear Luhan’s behavior and he won’t know who he is anymore and… he will believe that Minho is his enemy.”

“How?”

“The poison makes him to be bad… simple bad and it is blocking his ‘good being’ system. I’m not a scientist, so I don’t know how it works but the point is that they will fight at the end and the winner will be my heir.”

“I thought you want only Minho.”

“Hm, you don’t know me well but whoever will be my heir, he will be the best… and I’m going to give him the best omega. That was the main cause why I put that Taemin into that room. I don’t want him, Kibum is way better. An omega who has two alpha parents? It would mean something big and…”

“Luhan loves only this Xiumin or Minseok… I don’t know his name.”

“ _Minseok_ … I think they are using the Xiumin because he looks like a Chinese werewolf… and he is beautiful. I find him also beautiful but he is weak and a simple omega. But this Kibum or _Key_ … I am just curious why ‘Key’ is his nickname.”

“Han Geng, nicknames are just nicknames. Not to be taken seriously.”

“In Jaejoong’s pack is everything serious… and mostly in the Big Bang pack… these two…” he mumbled the end and Will watched the monitor again.

 

“Minho, Minho stop!” Xiumin turned back and looked up at the roofs.

“I am also feeling these scents, don’t worry bro.” the alpha pointed out and panted because Luhan was slightly heavy in this second alpha form.

He was actually a very big creature and Minho was almost lower than him. His friend got a knife before some minutes but he regained his consciousness.

“Put me down, I can walk alone.” he moaned but still clung in his shoulders.

Xiumin sighed and went to him.

“My alpha is very stubborn.” he was shaking his head but gave a kiss on Luhan’s mouth when the wolf touched his face.

“My Xiumin… my only Xiumin…” he whispered and Minho let him go.

The omega was in bad condition, too but didn’t care with his health and leaned down.

“Should I see your wound?” he asked and Luhan allowed the checking.

Xiumin hissed at the sight of the scar.

“What’s up with it?”

“Minho, come here.” he mouthed and Luhan had to look down, too.

Their eyes widened.

“It has to be green?” Luhan asked and looked at the omega.

“No, I think it’s the wrong color.” Xiumin replied.

“Hm, Han Geng maybe knew a simple knife won’t kill you but why he wanted that?”

“We don’t know exactly what he wants but this henchwolf threw the knife and maybe it was just a sudden movement of him.”

“But the color doesn’t show it. It wouldn’t have been an accident.”

“Xiumin, in battles accidents can happen.”

“But it is…”

“No more words. We have to move forward.” Minho ordered and Luhan followed his back.

Xiumin grimaced but jumped after them.

 

Siwon and Yunho stopped when they saw Minho’s team.

“It’s not a good sign.” Siwon whispered and Yunho nodded.

“This knife contained poison.”

“Yes, Yunho but Luhan didn’t die into the scar, so… we will see the effects later.”

“It is a pure luck that my Xiumin is not injured.” he sighed but was worried because of Luhan.

The boy was something magnificent. He defended Xiumin well and Yunho was happy because his omega found a good alpha.

 “Luhan’s weak point is Xiumin, it is sure. He shows it very obviously and it’s not good. Han Geng will use this against him.”

“They are still pups and don’t think in that way. Somewhere it’s odd to see them as adults.”

“Yunho… well, they have their own story in this fucking damned world.”

“It seems so, Siwon-ah.”

 “I want Changmin and Hyoje to follow the other teams, mostly Chanyeol’s team. I want to know about him, too.”

“Okay, I call up my cousin.” Siwon nodded and pressed a button on his mini ear plug.

 

“Yes, my cousin?” Hyoje asked between jumping.

Siwon told the task and Changmin nodded.

“We are almost there.  I can feel my son’s scent.”

 

 

Chanyeol jumped in Kyungsoo’s back when his friend suddenly stopped. After they left their hiding place, five henchwolves attacked them and Jongin charged. He was standing between the two omegas but in their team he was the target. The omegas had to fight, too and it was too hard to see for him. He was a true alpha and hated the fact that omegas had to defend him.

“If I died you lost.” he started to say and Kyungsoo who stood by his side watched him with one eye. “You have to hurry then and run away.”

“I won’t leave you here.”

“Do it! It is an order!” Jongin growled.

“My nickname is D.O. because I’ve never done what our father ordered and won’t follow your words, neither, bro. I’m a disobedient omega.” he smiled and started to run towards the strongest alpha and fisted his hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a disobedient omega" - this sentence is written by Marcy Jacks. I really liked it and wanted to use. :)


	66. Heechul's plan

“Jae, leave him!” Yoochun sighed but smiled at his husband.

“The old times…” he mumbled and helped to put the strange alpha on his feet.

Jaejoong’s eyes changed into their normal colors and let away the wolf who couldn’t run away. Kyuhyun and the others were in his way and collective growling came out of their throats.

“I think we have a captive.” Kangin snorted and nodded at Kyuhyun who held the alpha by his neck.

“Now, you will answer some question.” Jaejoong punched into his stomach and he knelt down.

“Poor guy, he had not known the hell until this moment.” Donghae was joking in the background and Sungmin had to laugh.

Yoochun was standing by the alpha side and Jaejoong nodded. The omega kicked into his ribs and the guy spat out some saliva. He looked up at the omega with killer eyes but right off thought over when Jaejoong charged and showed his teeth.

“Who are you, wolf?” he asked the first question.

“Why do you need on my name, son of a bitch?” the alpha spat.

Jaejoong looked like a man who has enough and grinned while kicking again.

“I am who has right to ask questions here.”

“In this case, my name is Ryunosuke. I am from Japan.”

“Why are you working for Han Geng?” Jaejoong asked on Japanese.

He was fluent user of this language.

“He pays well.” the guy gave his simple answer.

“Do you know who are those kids on the streets?”

The henchwolf furrowed his eyes.

“I know. Your brats.” he answered with biting grin.

Kyuhyun growled and wanted to jump but Kangin held him back.

“Look, you know we are here so you can’t go back.”

“I know it.”

“Right. Well, if you want your life, I have a deal what would be good for you and for us.” Jaejoong was serious and Yoochun’s presence gave him more confidence.

“What deal, do you want?”

“We know that we have no time to look around in whole Hong Kong. This city is big and we don’t know the location of the teams.”

The alpha started to laugh hard.

“The whole city… they could be everywhere. Use your nose, Jaejoong alpha.” he laughed harshly.

Yoochun rolled his eyes and punched him on his neck. The alpha lost his consciousness and spread on the roof.

“Why did you do this?” Jaejoong looked at him with shocked face.

“I have no enough time to find Luhan and I’m already feeling his scent.”

“Me too!” GD indicated with one hand up and smiled awkwardly.

“I think I also feel our Jinki.” Junsu commented and Seungri grabbed his hand.

“Okay, but I wanted to ask him about Hankyung and Heechul…” Jaejoong shook his head but stepped over the alpha and followed the others.

 

Han Geng left Kibum with Heechul. The older omega smiled and put a cup of tea on the table. They were in a big chamber and looked the monitor over and over again. It played the game and Kibum was trembling when saw the knife in Luhan’s chest or saw Taemin on the dirty ground. Their friends were out and played for their lives and what he does? He is just sitting here and drinks this stupid tea…

He shoved away the cup what landed on the floor. Heechul smiled and sat down, in front of the young omega.

“I don’t like this, either. I’m not on his side.”

Kibum looked at him. This omega whose name was Heechul visited them in the prison.

“Where is Leeteuk sunbae?” he asked on his weak voice.

“I don’t know. Maybe, he stayed in that prison… He wants your story, Kibum. He won’t leave you go away until you tell him the whole story.”

“My whole story about what? I’m already told him everything.”

“He wants you because you are unique. Nobody has alpha mother and father.”

“Heechul sunbae, I… I am deeply worried about my friends and they have never been in a real battle before of it and mostly Jinki…”

“Jinki? This guy with his hiccupping?”

Kibum nodded.

“Yeah, he is very shy and he is not ready for a fight. Please, could you do…”

“I can’t do anything, pup. I am also a prisoner in this building. You know, I’m here since eleven years but I had never walked on the streets or gone outside. I was here or there where you’re sitting and waited for his arriving.”

Kibum didn’t understand why Heechul tells these things to him but listened carefully.

“I’m living as a pet and I have enough of it. I want my life and you must not stay here, either because you will get my place if you stay here and don’t do anything for your freedom.”

“Heechul, are you his lover?”

“He thinks that I am but I’m not. I was Siwon’s lover but thanks for these two, now I don’t know what I want or who I want… maybe I don’t want more alphas in my life.”

“You can’t say that.”

“I do. I can say that because I can help you.” he softened his face and Kibum didn’t understand until he saw the hiding object under the omega’s clothes.

“I stole it. These were on Han Geng’s table and when he turned away I grabbed one of them and hid under my T-shirt. It’s a poisoned knife, you’re right.” he finished Kibum’s mouthing when the kid saw the object.

“He didn’t see when I take it away and I have a plan.”

Kibum was shaking his head and blinked continuously.

“What do you want with that knife?”

“It is our chance. Finally, he did a mistake and I take the advantage. I will cut myself with it.”

He made a long smile and Kibum wanted protesting.

“You can die if… if…”

“I don’t care, pup. I have already lost a life and nobody will care with my death.”

“But Siwon sunbae… he still loves you.”

“I don’t know, child. I don’t know but I know that you’re here and you have to be out of this damned building… with your friends.”

Kibum took a deep breath into his lungs. He could feel the fresh air in his limbs and closed his eyes. If Heechul has an idea, well… he has no idea and perhaps it will help on them.

“Are you ready, kid?” Heechul turned off the monitor and Kibum couldn’t see when a henchwolf attacked Jinki and started squeezing his throat.

The omega nodded.

“Fine. Don’t be scared, okay? If I die, it won’t be your fault.”

Kibum nodded and got up from his place. Once more Heechul was looking at him.

“I really like you. Somewhere you’re like me. I don’t know why but I feel our soul is connected.”

Kibum looked away.

“About my parents… and my nickname…”

“Yes, little?”

“I got my nickname because they are often telling me that I am the only omega in their relationship. I am the key of their love.” he smiled and his face color turned into red.

Heechul smiled and caressed Kibum’s face.

“My precious, you don’t know that how they are right. You are really a precious child… maybe a gift. I could not have a baby but I wanted pups… always.”

Kibum stepped one back. Heechul pressed the knife onto his skin.

“If I fainted, you have to shout, okay? Shout after Han Geng and you can escape when they are with me.”

“Han Geng won’t let me go away. He is clever.”

Heechul put down the knife and sat back. He pulled Kibum closer.

“Look, he loves me better than anything. It is an obsession, not a love and if he sees me on the floor, maybe his heart won’t allow dealing with anything else. It is sad that I’m saying this out but maybe, if we can use his weakness alias myself… it would be a superb advantage.”

Kibum sighed.

“And the henchwolves?”

“If he won’t give orders they will do anything and you won the game.”

Kibum thought it over but perhaps Heechul was right.

“Are you in our little game?” Heechul shook his arms and smiled at him.

“Ye… yes, Heechul sunbae.” Kibum nodded and the older omega grabbed the knife from the table.

“Maybe, if I die, I can be with my family again…” he mumbled and closed his eyes.

When he cut himself and the blood drained on his skin, he didn’t know what will happen. Just looked Kibum’s face and his cinematic life started to play in front of his eyes… _when he was an infant, when he was a baby in his mother’s arms, when his father kissed his pup in front of the werewolf school, when the Super Junior became famous and Hankyung kissed him in the backstage… their first concert in China… when he kissed Sungmin and Siwon on the same night… when he got his cat… when he and Siwon were in that haunted house… when…._

 

Kibum watched when Heechul collapses onto the floor and doesn’t open his eyes again. He cut a very deep wound and not just on one arm… he cut the other, too. Kibum wanted to cry and trembling but he had no time to do such things like those movements. He started shouting from his whole heart.

 

Jinki looked up and did a weak kick into the enemy’s legs. The alpha stepped away and smiled diabolically.

“You are mine, pup… I got you.” he muttered and Jinki wanted hiccupping.

He was stepping back where Taemin was lying. The omega looked awful and his face has no color. His skin was really pale as the moon in his worst way and his eyes started to lose their color and turn into yellow. Taemin was dying and Minho didn’t know this.

Jonghyun was fighting in front of the omega and wanted to defend him from the henchwolves.

“JINKI!” he shouted when noticed and unknown wolf behind Taemin.

“ARRIVING!” Jinki roared and jumped over his friend and lost alone his enemy.

The guy blinked but not too long because Jonghyun could kill his wolf and jumped over there. Jinki kicked stronger and stronger and every movement was better and better. He could use his new werewolf body and discovered what means to be alpha. He liked that feeling and wasn’t sad anymore because he didn’t become an omega.

Taemin suffered. He wanted to leave here this poisoned body and sleep. He watched his friends with unclear glances and tears left his eyes.

“ _Mom_ …” he whispered and Jonghyun heard it.

‘Taemin… hold yourself, please!’ he thought and fought stronger and killed his second wolf.

He looked at Jinki but their leader treated well the situation and Jonghyun smiled. He was very proud of him at that moment but right off turned towards Taemin and scooped the weak omega into his arms.

“He is dying!” he shouted and Jinki cut his enemy’s throat.

“We can go.” the leader nodded and Jonghyun held Taemin close to his heart.

He wanted a doctor but this game didn’t allow these wishes.


	67. At the edge of the death

Sungmin had to stop and knelt onto the roof where they jumped. Kyuhyun was right off on his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

“My omega, are you alright?” he asked and looked down at him.

Sungmin squeezed his eyes and wanted shouting. He felt big hits in his heart and knew why he had to live with it.

“I want to go to Taemin. Right now!” he growled.

Kyuhyun looked into the distance and helped his omega on his feet.

“Kyuhyun, we can’t go there now.”

Kangin warned him on their task but the maknae was not very obedient.

“Go where you want, my alpha but I’m going to go where my son is.” he pointed out and pulled Sungmin after himself.

Jaejoong was the one who stood in his way.

“Don’t forget that we have to wait Siwon’s sign. If he and Minho finished their battle…”

“I don’t fucking care! My son is…” in this moment he didn’t know what happens with Taemin.

He watched Sungmin and the omega nodded.

“If you don’t allow for my husband to go with me then, I want to go alone. He is suffering and needs on me. I have to go there.”

Kangin was shaking his head.

“No way, you must not go there alone. Think, omega. You are our doctor, if something happens with you…”

“IF SOMETHING HAPPENS WITH MY SON I WON’T FORGIVE YOU… ALL OF YOU!” Sungmin shouted and his face became red because of the anger.

Kangin didn’t expect this and ordered Sungmin to stay at his alpha’s side. The omega swallowed one and stepped one back, Kyuhyun didn’t look at him and he didn’t understand why his alpha does not stand on his side. Their son was in trouble and…

“SUNGMIN!” Kangin roared and Kyuhyun saw his running shape.

Sungmin didn’t wait too much and did three jumping back and fell from the house… into the people’s crowd.

“SHIT!” Kyuhyun turned over and hurried on the edge of the house. Sungmin was pretty quick and was good in the hiding.

He was multitalented and Kyuhyun was not reacted well. They lost him but he saw them. He sighed and looking his husband…

“If Changmin or his pups would be in trouble you doesn’t wait or think.” he snorted and shook his head in his disappointment.

Kyuhyun watched desperately the crowd and hit into the brick.

‘I am a selfish bastard!’ he thought and fisted his hand.

“What should I do now?” he turned over and looked into Kangin’s eyes.

His face was totally desperate and the alpha crossed his arms. He was angry at Sungmin but somewhere understood the omega’s behavior. He was in the same situation, too just had to stay calm. Cold head and cold blood was his weapon always and Sungmin couldn’t wait.

“He remains alone.” he said out the painful order and Kyuhyun shivered up on his spines.

 

Sungmin had to laugh. He was alone in Hong Kong but had already known this city. This town was his favorite and known well. He smiled when walking between the humans and could feel the pups… and the unknown wolves behind their back. He was a packdoctor and wanted to show his own strength. It was his time to save his son and don’t lose him forever. His son was his life and thought Kyuhyun will follow him. Taemin was the second omega in his life or he thought until today. He accepted that odd relationship what was between Changmin and Kyuhyun but now it was too much. Kyuhyun has always helped Changmin and couldn’t forget him perfectly. Changmin, to his credit, he forgot Kyuhyun perfectly because Yunho was his love and only alpha who wanted on his side but his husband was a different case. Sungmin was always second and the omega didn’t want to deal with it anymore. He saw two henchwolves in the crowd and wanted to vanish. Unfortunately, the one of them elbowed his partner and the alpha widened his smile on his ugly face.

“Come, we eat omega tonight.” he poked at Sungmin.

The omega didn’t wait too much and used his trickster ability, which he has practiced since his childhood. It was a power what humans can do, too. It was not real power but humbug and Sungmin was good in this. The henchwolves lost his shape and he smiled at them behind their back.

“Fools…” he whispered with happy eyes and turned over but a big wolf stood in his way and caught the omega’s hand… and pushed him against the wall.

 

Minho has got a strange feeling in his heart what had never felt before this battle and only could think of Taemin. He was always looking back but continued their road until Xiumin did a wrong step and fell from the roof onto the asphalt. They were between two houses and Minho jumped to his brother.

“What happened?” he wanted to help him up but his brother caught his ankle and looked painfully.

“It went out. Sorry.” he wanted to cry and wiped his eyes.

Minho sat down and embraced him well. His brother cried in his arms and they shared their body warms. Minho gave a kiss on Xiumin’s forehead and looked up. He found it strange that Luhan didn’t jump down and checked Xiumin.

“Did you lose your balance?” he asked his brother who shook his head.

“Is the poison working again inside?”

Xiumin shrugged.

“It was odd.”

“Why?”

“As if somebody would have caught my legs and pulled me down but nobody touched me.”

He sighed and leaned on Minho’s chest. Minho sighed and looked up but Luhan wasn’t there anymore. He is vanished.

“Where did he go away?” he asked but from himself and Xiumin sniffled in his arms.

“I am just a wreck, sorry bro.”

Minho smiled and kissed him again.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. We hold a little break.”

“It would be your death, pup.” a charged werewolf stood at the end of the street and was looking at them.

His claws were long and sharp, his teeth were out and Xiumin wanted to get up automatically.

“Stay there!” Minho whispered.

“Don’t fight, alone!” he begged for his brother but Minho forced him back.

“Think of your legs!” he ordered and shifted.

His second wolf was always bigger and bigger. He was amazing for Xiumin and Minho looked down at him.

“Stay!” he said on deep voice and his brother couldn’t do anything else.

Ten minutes later Minho and the alpha were doing a never-ending fight around Xiumin who was always the target. The alpha wanted to kidnap him twice and cut his throat but Minho was always watchful and never left Xiumin alone for a long time.

 

Heechul left his body and was nowhere and everywhere. He watched Kibum who didn’t do anything just stood and shouted. After some minutes, the soldiers appeared in the room and right off called their boss. When Hankyung’s pale face came into the chamber, Heechul had already been bloody everywhere and his body was cold. His long dark hair was lying in his dark red blood and this color covered his whole being. That vampire who was so nice with him, he came also with Han Geng...

The alpha left the game alone and knelt on his side.

“ _Heechul_ …” he was whispering and tears almost left his eyes.

In this minute, Kibum realized on his task and left the room. Heechul followed him out of the building and put his ghost hand on the omega’s shoulder.

“It is your chance, go!” he ordered and Kibum started his way as if he could hear Heechul.

 

Changmin found his and Kangin’s sons on one street. His Chanyeol was between two huge alphas and Jongin was lying on the ground. He wanted to get up but his legs came out and he couldn’t walk.

“They are almost lost.” Changmin whispered and indicated for Hyoje.

His friend nodded and they jumped into the battle circle.

“So, little omega… you are almost mine.” the henchwolf was grinning and blew his smelly air into the pup’s nose.

“Phew… before you I choose my turtle.” Chanyeol moaned and wanted to shove him away. The guy was very big for him and the pup almost lost the fight if Changmin would not be there.

The omega was very happy because he became an alpha and didn’t wait: jumped to them and kicked strongly into the guy’s ribs. The alpha had to lean down and made a painful face. He squeezed his eyes and when Chanyeol suddenly kicked his balls he was out of the battle and tumbled over as a wood.

Changmin and Chanyeol smiled at each other and the adult-pup forgot himself and jumped into his mother’s arms… strong arms.

“What happened with you, mom and why are you here?” he wiped his eyes and Changmin couldn’t leave him.

He embraced his little son and kissed his forehead.

“As you see, I am an…”

“Yes, you’re an alpha, and wow… but will you never be the same again?” Chanyeol’s voice was slightly desperate and Changmin had to laugh when he saw his son’s face.

“I am an alpha because of Hojun hyung. After this adventure, I swear I will be again an omega.”

Chanyeol nodded.

“Good, because you are amazing now but I want my normal and beautiful mom back… and thank you so much because you’re doing this because of us.” he jumped again into Changmin’s arms and Hyoje could check Jongin’s legs.

“How are you, pup?”

D.O. got up and ran to his brother. The omega’s left eye was purple because of an alpha punch and his mouth was bleeding.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin forgot his pain and embraced his brother tightly.

Hyoje smiled and examined those legs while the brothers had reunited.

 

Hankyung forgot the stupid game and watched the doctors. They fought for Heechul’s life. The omega didn’t come back or opened his beautiful eyes and he was laying there on the floor as Sleeping Beauty in her red dress… red dress… _blood_ … Han Geng was stepping back to the wall and had to cling into a chair. He watched Will and the vampire watched Heechul. Will… Heechul… Will…

“You are a vampire.”

“Clever statement, my friend.” Will licked his lips and looked at Hankyung.

“He… is… is dying…”

“He is dead.” Will stated without trembling and right off was in front of Hankyung’s nose.

“No… he is… still… I…”

“Accept it! He is dead.” Will mouthed and smiled into Han Geng’s face.

“No… I need on… I need on _Kangin_ … he… he can see the moment of the death and can say if he is…”

“He will be again alive if I’m doing a vampire from the werewolf.”

Han Geng became paler.

“No. I don’t allow this!”

“Say for yourself but you can’t stop me anymore… and then, he will be my fiancée.” he smiled evilly and laughed up hard when saw Han Geng’s surprised eyes.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” he roared and charged.

He showed his second alpha and to his credit, he became a huge and very powerful wolf and his eyes played in snow-white.

“You are nothing to me, alpha…”

“I thought you are on my side!”

“I was… until I saw him.” he sighed and licked his dry lips. “I love him… he is something beautiful and maybe he will be a happier vampire. He won’t be the same as he was in his werewolf being, he will be sad and never forgets you two but I will be by his side and on one day, he will love me back.”

Han Geng laughed sharply and growled.

“He will never love you because he didn’t love me, too. He loves only one person but he is not here, so… I have to fight instead of him.”

“But you know he loved you.”

“He loved Hankyung and I am another person.”

“My God, you tell this, though you wanted to ask me to change him into a vampire, too!”

“Yeah, true. I changed my thoughts in this moment.”

Will sighed and kicked into the floor.

“So, catch me if you are so fast as me.” he laughed and suddenly was on Heechul’s side and scooped the dying omega into his arms.

Han Geng jumped but it was too late. The vampire vanished from the room and took Heechul.

 

Jonghyun shook Taemin twice…

“What happens with him?” Jinki wanted to cry and wiped his eyes.

“Taemin… don’t joke with me!” Jonghyun wanted also to cry and he was shaking him better.

Taemin was standing above his friends but not in his body. He watched them with dead eyes and walked away.

“TAEMIN!” now Jonghyun roared and cried in the same time. “TAEMIIIN…”


	68. Changmin and Sungmin

Sungmin kicked the alpha but the henchwolf panted into his face. His eyes were white and licked his lips.

“Well, I’ve never thought that I find an omega like you. You are…” he said and smelled Sungmin’s hair. “You are really my type, omega.” he whispered but Sungmin didn’t let himself and bit the alpha’s hand.

“Argh, you little bastard!” the big guy shook Sungmin’s small body and put the omega’s jaw into his strong hand.

Sungmin wanted to spat him down but the alpha suddenly kissed him. Kissed and wanted to pull down his jeans. Sungmin protested with his legs but the guy was strong. He was strong and slipped his hand under the omega’s T-shirt.

“You are mi…”

“JUST THROUGH MY DEAD BODY!” he heard a familiar voice and Sungmin’s face fell down when he saw Changmin.

The omega… well now the alpha jumped on the big guy and quickly twisted his neck. Sungmin swallowed and put his clothes straight.

“How… why are you here?” Sungmin was panting but forgot his words when saw the pups and Hyoje who brought Jongin on his back.

“Yunho is on the other way with Siwon. They are looking for Minho. I came for my son and started to feel a familiar scent while we were running…” he smiled at Sungmin when kicked into the guy.

 

Taemin was looking the road what was in front of him and thoughts were not in his mind anymore. He wanted to breathe but this was a needles movement in this form.

“I don’t feel the pain.” he said loudly and looked his hands.

He was in different clothes… only white was on his body. White pants and white shirt. His hair was blond, too.

“It is too much.” he had to smile and looked back.

His friends were always shaking his pale and tired body.

“Jonghyun, you are very stubborn.” he smiled and wanted to go there.

He couldn’t do it. He moved his legs but the picture had gone farther and farther and he could not reach them anymore.

“Hey…” he cried or wanted to cry but the voice what he used was unclear and veiled.

He stopped and turned over on his feet. He saw some old pictures from his life and some men were familiar.

“ _Mom and Dad_ …” he smiled when saw a cake with five candles.

It was his fifth birthday and he got cool gifts from the Super Junior members. He got his first bike from Kangin and Kyuhyun found it too big. He was quarrelling with Taemin because the pup really wanted to try it out and…

“ _TAEMIN_ , don’t go away, stay here, please! I beg you!” he heard Jonghyun’s distant voice and turned back.

His first day in the werewolf school was chaotic. Sungmin forgot his school bag into the living room and they turned twice. Then, Kyuhyun didn’t want to go home and stayed in front of his classroom and waited the first lesson. He had met with Jonghyun on the second day because the alpha boy was sick and missed his first day. Hyperactive Jinki and his monotone hiccupping… Kibum’s shy behavior and those talking eyes what Jinki makes when Kibum is in the close.

“You can choose, you know?” he heard a neutral but somewhere nice voice behind himself.

He didn’t turn and look at the person but he knew who he is. It was Heechul. He was also at the edge of the death and touched Taemin’s shoulder.

“Do you know that I wanted to be with you all? I wanted to know who you are and give gifts on your birthdays… I wanted to talk to you or embrace you when you had fought with your parents but I couldn’t do. He kidnapped me and ruined my life what I got.”

Taemin was looking Jonghyun who embraced his cold body and listened Heechul’s veiled voice.

“They love you and _Sungmin_ …”

‘ _Sungmin_ …?! _His omega mother would be_ …’

“… _sad_. He would be really… really inconsolable. I know that you are his everything… his little omega son who he always wanted.”

“What did you say?” Taemin whispered but Heechul heard everything.

“I’m talking about your mother. Kyuhyun loves you as an alpha can love his pup but your mother loves you with his whole being. He had already known you when you were in his belly and he had known that you are an omega but he had never looked into his own body to check on it.”

“ _Mother_ …”

Heechul nodded behind his back. On his side was a whole another picture what he didn’t want sharing with Taemin. His cinematic pictures showed his time with… _Hankyung_. He wanted to be with Siwon but in front of his eyes was only this young boy with his pretty eyes from China and… the moment when they kissed. The moment when they shared their bed at the first time but… he knew this boy had already died a long ago and Han Geng was on his place… Han Geng… and he hated this man the most in his life.

Han Geng and Hankyung as two persons in one beautiful body and Heechul loved only one of them.

“Heechul…?” he heard this nice voice and looked into Taemin’s eyes.

Taemin really got his father’s nice face and got Sungmin’s funny mimic. When the pup smiled he saw only Sungmin and when the pup talked to him, it was only Kyuhyun.

“My friends…” the omega mouthed.

Taemin reached his hand towards the omega and wanted to grab his clothes.

“Heechul sunbae, my parents had talked about you… sometimes they don’t forget you and we talked as if you were still there.”

Heechul made a funny grimace.

“Sungmin told you that I kissed him.”

Taemin nodded.

“He said you kissed almost better than an alpha.”

Heechul had to laugh and looked up. The sky was peaceful and this pup was so innocent…”

“When you will kiss your alpha, don’t be scared, okay?”

“How do you mean…?” Taemin furrowed his eyebrow… he didn’t get it.

“You won’t die today.”

“It is not your choice, sunbae.”

“It is my choice, dear. You are stubborn as your father but I will kick back into that beautiful body what you’ve got from your mother. It is not your day!”

“But…”

“Think of your alpha, boy! You have one, am I right?”

Taemin was thinking for short minutes but slowly nodded.

“I guess I have… _Minho_.”

“Minho from the TVXQ pack… Minho who is now in the _Shinee_ pack… with you. Perhaps Jaejoong was not a fool when he gave this name to you. Do you know that your father loved Changmin, Minho’s mother?”

Taemin sighed.

“It’s an old story… sunbae. My mom doesn’t like…”

“He does not like but it’s even true. Just I wanted to point out that Kyuhyun loved Changmin but this love was unreturned but now their children’s love… what now is truer than anything else in this galaxy. Don’t throw this beautiful thing away because of the death. You can death in every time, in every minute but love finds you only once and if you shove it away… maybe you won’t be happy in the death, either… never.”

Taemin looked seriously and Heechul had almost vanished in front of his eyes.

“Why are you telling these things for me, sunbae?”

Heechul cleared his throat.

“Well, I like you as you would be my unborn pup… but I helped for Kibum, too… I don’t know. Really, I don’t know.”

“You don’t want to die, either?” Taemin thought on something bad.

“I have nothing in this world, little. Nobody and nothing but you have everything…”

“And your family? Siwon sunbae and the other Super Juniors who want your return and dreaming about you on every night… They are really missing you, I know! Even Kim Kibum sunbae had also returned and said he misses you and they want you!”

“You are a really nice kid and got good nature but they can forget me and they have somebody on their side who…”

“You also have this person on your side and it is Siwon sunbae! You know this well!”

Taemin fought, though he didn’t know why. He barely knew Heechul only just from old stories but didn’t want to let him go. _He… they were clinging on each other_.

 

Sungmin was behind Changmin who was checking the street under them. The pups and Hyoje were on their other sides and waited for Changmin.

“I feel their scent on this street… at the end.” he whispered and Sungmin nodded.

“Thanks… really… your help, Changmin-ah.” Sungmin whispered and the alpha smiled.

“I want to know my son’s fiancée in safe.”

Jongin stepped forward. Sungmin healed his wounded legs well and he could walk again.

“I don’t believe that my father said those things for you, Sungmin sunbae. I’m sorry instead of him!” he bowed and Sungmin did a weak smile.

He touched Jongin’s head.

“Don’t beg pardon instead of your father. He knows what he does but I had to go and _Kyuhyun_ …” he bit off the end of the sentence.

“Don’t continue! He plays the unshakable alpha who always does what his boss’s saying.” Changmin sighed while he had looked the streets. Sungmin was surprised.

“I thought you will protect him…”

“He is my best friend but sometimes alphas can make things… stupid things and I don’t know why they are doing these… and you’re my friend, too… Sungmin hyung. Don’t be jealous of me again, I only want Yunho.”

Chanyeol had to look away and he wanted to plug his ears. He didn’t want to hear out his mom and his friend’s talking. Jongin smiled when he looked at the omega’s red face.

“I think they are there.” Changmin showed into the distance and Sungmin jumped first.

“Come with us!” Changmin ordered for Hyoje.

The alpha and the pups nodded.

 

“TAEMIN!” Jonghyun was shaking him over and over again and pressed his mouth onto the omega’s lips.

“What are you doing?” Jinki was kneeling desperately beside of them and couldn’t do anything just staring what Jonghyun made.

The alpha blew some air into Taemin’s lungs, with one word he did the…

“ **WE ARE DOING THIS, JONGHYUN**!” they heard the urgent voices and Jonghyun caught the sight of Sungmin, Changmin and the others.

Jinki couldn’t believe it along with Jonghyun but they jumped back and cleared the area for Sungmin.

The omega knelt close to his son and checked his pulse at first.

“He is breathing…” he said with felt relief. “Weak and slow but breathe. He is at the edge of the death.” Sungmin looked desperately and touched his son’s pale cheek.

“We have to take off those fucking follower systems from their legs.” Changmin pointed out and leaned down.

He took Taemin’s leg and could do nothing. The machine was from unbreakable… even for an alpha.

 

Minho and his enemy were fighting since two hours. It was a very, very long and tiring battle without any stop. Xiumin had to stand up and connected into the fight because he was the only target of the rogue alpha. His leg was not well but did not care about it in this moment. He had to help for Minho who started to be exhausted.

“If I had known where our Luhan is in this damned moment!” he moaned under the alpha’s sharp teeth and bit into the skin of the neck.

He tore out the wolf’s arteries but the guy was stubborn and his carotis system was growing back.

“What the fuck?” Minho was stupefied and jumped back.

He looked at his brother who shrugged and jumped close to him. The wolf was not close to the tiredness and grew out better muscles on his arms and legs. His hair became longer and harder and he… tore his clothes on his body. Xiumin had to cover his eyes and Minho wanted to vomit because the wolf was full naked and they can see everything what the wolf got… from up to down and there and back.

“ _My holy Mother_ …” Minho moaned and looked up at the sky. “I am going to vomit down myself, right off.” he started to cover his mouth because of the mentioned thing wanted to go up from his throat.

“Hey, be adult, bro…” Xiumin smiled and cautiously checked down the alpha with his covered eyes… well, he let some space out between his fingers and chuckled.

Minho covered his brother’s eyes better with his own fingers and pushed him behind his back.

“Don’t dare to think on dirty things, wolf!” he shouted. “My brother is not yours!”

The wolf laughed up hard but didn’t answer. He didn’t use voices… just growling or moaning. It was interesting for Minho because his enemy was like a machine.

“I want to know where Luhan is.” Xiumin was nervous and looking into the distance.

“Do you think he is fighting, too?”

Minho shook his head and the big guy laughed again.

“What’s with him?” his brother poked with his head but Minho couldn’t give the answer.

“I have no idea. Maybe, he is not hundred… _you know_ … in head.” he showed it and Xiumin smiled.

The wolf started scratching out the lice from his grey hair and stamped.

“Aw… perhaps you’re right.” Xiumin nodded and made grimace when the wolf ate his lice.

 

“Kangin, what Siwon said earlier about the sign?” Jaejoong looked him with serious face and the Suju alpha cleared his throat.

“I know it, don’t worry. I will know if he does.”

“Really, I don’t like to sit here on these roofs until my child and the other pups are in danger but I have to wait my soldiers so I have no choice. “

“Calm down, alpha. I did not teleport back in vein. His sign will clear as the blue sky.”

“Jaejoong, it is true that Jinki and the pups are grown up?” Junsu asked cautiously.

“Yes, except of Luhan. Han Geng, this bastard didn’t want to see my zero son in action. He has guts in his blood…” he mumbled.

“But _Luhan_ …” Yoochun swallowed and Jaejoong touched his skin.

“Yes. He does not know anything about Luhan… but why I have a bad feeling?”


	69. They are dead

Taemin died. Immediately, when he has seen his mother by his side. Sungmin was checking his pulse and his breathe, which were weak but normal but… Taemin didn’t think it will change the fact that he is not in that body anymore. He really felt well. Heechul left him alone after they spoke and didn’t come back. Maybe, they can speak more if they will be in the…

Indeed, where are they going to go after the death? _Heaven_? He lived his life without any problem, okay he had fought a lot with his mother because of his room but maybe, it was not a cause what closes him out from the God’s country. Or the hell is the other choice. It waits for him because he has choice but instead of it he chooses the death. He knew about Sungmin’s sad life what he causes but didn’t care and maybe it is the only cause why he is going to the hell. He was looking his mother for long minutes and watched Changmin who lifted his body into his arms.

“Changmin changed his own caste because of his children and my mother fought against his own alpha… against my father and Jaejoong because of me. But from this chaotic thing, Changmin will be the one who is going to be the winner: his children will be alive, but Sungmin loses everything. He lost Kyuhyun because of me whose name is _Taemin_ and he lost Taemin because of…”

“ _It is not your fault, my little baby_.” Sungmin tears were falling down between these words.

He was holding his son’s cold hand and counted the weak breathing.

“ _If you want to go and leave this painful body just… just go and be happy_.” Sungmin cried while he swallowed his words and Changmin squeezed his shoulder.

Jonghyun was a wreck and kneeling beside of him.

“ _You would become perfect dancer, Min and you were… were perfect for us_.” he also cried.

Jinki was standing close to the alpha whose name was Hyoje and clung into his clothes. He didn’t dare coming closer and looking wolf eye with the death… Taemin’s death was his first.

But he wiped his nose in every second minute. Hyoje embraced his shoulder shortly but it was a big help, he didn’t know what it meant for the pup.

Taemin’s breathing was missing out… and at the end it disappeared.

 

“ **TEAM JINKI… YOU ARE OUT FROM THE GAME**!” suddenly they’ve heard the loud speaker and Sungmin was shuddering at.

“ **Your team will be eliminating because of the helping from the enemy. We knew you’re here Hero Jaejoong and don’t think that we will let this omega to go back to you. He dies with his son.** ”

It was the strange that this voice didn’t belong to Han Geng. It was another alpha. Changmin thoughts were away but Sungmin pulled him back.

“Go and take the pups out from this Hell! I’m staying by my son’s side.”

“Don’t be insane, Sungmin.” Changmin whispered but he knew maybe he would do the same.

“I can’t leave him here and I won’t.” he was crying.

His nice face was covering full of with tears. Jonghyun wanted to say something but stopped and could not find the words.

 

Luhan was also not in this world. He was lost and somewhere he felt. He didn’t know where was the point where he went out but remembered on a picture, which was not his favorite. He grabbed his omega’s ankle and pulled it down onto the ground but that movement was not belonged to him. He lost the control above his mind and jumped away when Xiumin landed. Then, he found himself here, in the nothing and nobody was there with him. There was darkness around him. He was hearing some distant voice and felt a hard thing on his face… and it became dark purple after one big… punch? He fought somewhere?! But where and what happens with his real body? He turned over on his feet when a sudden flash was going away around his head and saw his omega’s neck under an unfamiliar alpha… claw?!

“NO!” he wanted to punch the guy’s face but… wait for a short time… this alpha… these movements… it was… it was…

“No…” he was whispering and walked back farther and farther.

He stumbled and fell on his behind.

“This creature can’t be me… can’t be…” he mouthed when he saw himself eating his… LICE?!

“WAIT! I have no lice!” he flabbergasted and right off jumped up.

“I have to get back my body… this alpha is not me but somewhere… after all he is myself.” he swallowed when the big guy attacked Xiumin again.

He was proud of Minho… and smiled when his friend protected him.

 

Heechul stayed alone on their old dorm. Maybe the guys have already sold it because of the pups but he only knew this. His room and his everything belonged to here in this little flat.

“ _Where are you_?” he heard a voice behind his back. “ _Come back to me, you drank from my blood_.”

“From whose blood?!” he thought it over and tried to close out this voice.

“ ** _Come back to me_**!” he heard it again and cage appeared around his body or it was just his mind?

He felt cold fingers on his cheeks then he knew that he opened his eyes but those eyes didn’t belong to him anymore. He was a prisoner in his own body and the user was another… was a new creature.  

 

“Yes!” Will smiled and looked down at his newborn child.

Heechul was looking at him and his body was a vampire body. He was not werewolf anymore. He was touching his new teeth… all of them were longer and sharp and worked as the old claws. They are disappeared when he didn’t need on them and appeared when he wanted to use. His eyes were playing in new red color and his hair was long as he would be a girl. It was touching his waist and was dark as the most beautiful night.

Will was proud of his new child and touched his face.

“From now on you are my fiancée and have to follow what I’m saying.”

He helped up Heechul on his feet.

“I thought love is a useless thing in a vampire life but you changed everything, dear… and I will fight for you… I will kill all of them who want you and I know you will belong to me… **only to me!** ” he was whispering and closed Heechul in a tight and powerful embrace.

He welcomed the newborn vampire with a kiss.


	70. Minho's promise

Minho’s heart stopped.

“Did you hear that?” he looked at Xiumin whose face became pale when the loudspeaker turned off.

“I guess it was…”

“The teams are out if the only one omega is dead!” Minho started to be desperate and got a kick from the alpha in his stomach.

He flew away some meters and his skin touched lightly the roof. Xiumin’s breathe was out for a moment and he ran to his brother.

“Don’t listen on this voice, it is not…”

“It is right!” he shouted and jumped up. “I have to go there. Min is in the middle of this and I can’t leave him alone. We don’t know why the loudspeaker said that. Maybe, Jonghyun or Jinki are in trouble.”

Xiumin nodded but looked back at their enemy.

“This guy won’t let to go.”

Minho shrugged.

“I don’t care… we are going to jump up to high.” he embraced his brother and squeezed strongly the omega on his body and did what he said.

“Wait… what are you… doing?” Xiumin mumbled when he looked down.

“Hey, I have a body of an adult alpha, right?” Minho had got an idea.

“Yeah but…”

“And what is the thing, which adult alphas can do?”

“ _Tele_ …”

“Yes, the answer is the teleport! You won a quick journey, mister.” he laughed and teleported from that street.

Xiumin couldn’t blink one and he found himself on another place.

“Wow, it was your first teleport and hadn’t practiced it even once. You did well, bro.” the omega nodded in his appreciation and followed Minho’s back.

“Do you feel their scents?” the alpha asked him but he shook his head.

“Not yet.”

“They should have to be here… somewhere…” Minho moaned and suddenly stopped when they turned into a narrow street.

Xiumin has never forgotten what he saw. He saw his brother who broke in the death… in the death of Taemin… The omega has already been very cold and Sungmin was crying silently near the body. Changmin was behind him and the others, Jonghyun, Jinki with Jongin, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were leaning their head down. Jinki looked up when he noticed the new guests and wanted to walk to Minho. But Minho could not watch at anybody else. He could not watch his mother who wanted to embrace him… he didn’t see that his mother is an alpha… he didn’t see the other pups… his friends but Taemin’s cold and rigid body.

His omega was beautiful as the first day when they’ve met in the school. He looked like a sleeping wolf… like Snow-White. His face was pale, his mouth was red and Minho had to kneel down beside of Sungmin and started… he didn’t start to cry or shouting. He could do nothing and felt nothing.

“ _Taemin_?” he touched the omega’s hand and pulled the light body in his lap.

He was in shock. Sungmin knew the signs of this condition and let the alpha doing what he wanted to do… in this moment it was the best thing what he could do for Minho. 

Minho was holding Taemin and touching the omega’s cheeks. He touched the skin, which was always as warm as the hottest day in the summer… but now it was cold… he touched his closed eyes… those eyes were always wonderful and caused Minho a happy day if he could look into them. Then, the alpha lifted Taemin and leaned down… and kissed the dead omega. He gave a kiss what he had always wanted to give him but… now the answer was nowhere and he remained alone… he held the body and he was kissing his mouth… his cheeks… he gave two light kisses on the closed eyes and on the forehead. Then, the crying burst out of him… angry crying… angry and avenging crying…

“I will kill him!” he was mumbling while he lifted Taemin.

He held the omega’s dead body in his arms and his eyes were playing in silver… _the killer mood._

“ **I WILL KILL HAN GENG**!”

 

Yunho and Siwon didn’t follow Minho and Xiumin back but looked at the grey alpha wolf from a good distance. The guy is stayed alone and looked as a stupid when he watched Minho’s teleporting.

“Do you think he has a brain what is able to understand the words?”

“I have another and a more important question, Siwon. Who is this guy and where is Luhan?”

Siwon made a grievous smile.

“I guess I figured out the answer.”

“Say it.”

“It is Luhan. This grey creature is Luhan and the knife what he got into his chest it was also poisoned. It caused Luhan’s changing into this something.”

Yunho nodded seriously.

“We have to find his way back into the normal world but in this moment he is dangerous and I don’t want to let him close to our pups. Which means…?”

Siwon took a deep breath into his lungs and let it out slowly.

“You want to fight, against this pup? Pup or guy or another alpha… it doesn’t matter but you know whose son he is, right?”

“I won’t kill him or I don’t want. I want him to be tired… tired enough for putting him into a cage or a prison what can stop him.”

Siwon nodded.

“Should I help you, alpha?”

“I would prefer if you go to Jaejoong and the Sujus… to your old friends and telling personally to them about the happenings. Be careful with Kyuhyun when you’re telling about the Team Jinki… we don’t know what happened there… I just hope that nobody had died.”

Siwon understood.

“I want to know why another person was the loudspeaker. Perhaps, it is not important but I’m interested in Han Geng’s things, u’know why.” he smiled and Yunho nodded.

Then Siwon teleported and Yunho jumped on the same roof where had been Minho before some minutes. The grey guy showed the same stupid face and saliva came down from his mouth.

“Hey, you stupid dog…” Yunho smiled while he shouted and gave up his fighting pose. “Come and fight against me… _if you still want fighting_.”

The wolf made a loud roar and shifted back into his second.

“I’ve never thought that I will fight against you, _Luhan_!” he made a grimace and quickly teleported behind the guy and cut into his neck.

 

 


	71. The lost Kibum

Kyuhyun swallowed when he heard the loudspeaker and shifted uncomfortably near Jaejoong.

“ _Hero_ , we… we have to go… my omega and my pup are there and I…” he was mumbling and walking up and down in his little circle.

Jaejoong sighed and put his hands on his hips. Kangin touched his maknae’s shoulder as if he feels the man’s suffering.

“He is right, Jae. Thanks to Sungmin – and he looked at Kyuhyun meaningfully – they know about us. You could hear what the loudspeaker told us.”

Kyuhyun’s face changed into red when he saw his alpha’s glance.

“Hey, what do you mean about that?! My omega just does what he has to do! Our child is in the middle of this game and he wanted to save him. If you know something about the family you would jump there immediately.”

Kangin’s mimic became angry and his eyes played in silver.

“ ** _IF WE KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT THE MEANING OF FAMILY_?!** ” he repeated Kyuhyun’s words.“ **OUR FAMILY ARE ALSO THERE YOU GREEN PUP** _and it would be the best if you stay in silent if you don’t want to find yourself out of this roof_!” he was hissing the last words into Kyuhyun’s ear.

He didn’t like to shout but if his maknae has to learn where his place is, well it was the best choice. Of course, Kyuhyun didn’t like it, too.

“Kangin, I just want to say that… I’m going to go there. I don’t care what you want anymore.” he said and teleported quickly.

Kangin just could see his empty place and closed his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Kang!” Jaejoong said without looking up at the alpha. “I’ve already decided.”

Yoochun looked him questioningly.

“You are going to go there with my second commander.” he smiled and watched at Yoochun.

The omega nodded as if he has already understood the task.

“And where are you going?” Kangin asked him.

“I’m going to go back to Seoul and coming back with my soldiers. They don’t know about the news and I won’t risk their life because of Han Geng.”

“What should I have to do, my alpha?” Yoochun touched his back and Jaejoong turned to him.

He touched Yoochun’s face and smiled.

“Be careful and lead them well until I’m coming back.” he said and Yoochun gave his hand into his own.

‘ _And stay alive_!’ he thought and teleported.

Sungmin was looking Minho. The boy carried Taemin and turned towards his mother. Changmin’s eyes were with full of tears and embraced his son.

“I’m so sorry, my little baby.” he whispered and kissed the pup’s cheek.

He looked down at the dead omega and caressed the cold face.

“ _He would have been perfect for you_.”

Suddenly Sungmin fainted and Hyoje had to catch his body. Changmin right off jumped there.

“ _Sorry_ …” Sungmin apologized slowly and he was blacked out.

“Don’t be sorry just rest…” the alpha was worrying and helped the omega onto the ground.

In this moment, Kyuhyun had arrived. He didn’t look for them too much. He knew his omega’s scent and found them in short time.

Changmin looked him angrily. His expressions were not the best and started to growl when the other alpha wanted to approach them.

“I don’t know what happened with you, Chwangs but please, let me to go to my omega!” he said cautiously and wanted to cry.

He fell on his knees and saw his son in Minho’s arms from the corner of his eyes and bowed on the ground.

“I know I should have been with them… I know and I’m begging for your forgiveness but I want to be at my Sungmin’s side, please…” he cried painfully.   

Changmin got up and let him to do what he wanted but didn’t look at him and turned to Chanyeol and the others. Kyuhyun had never seen this behavior from Changmin but didn’t care about it in this moment… just Sungmin was the important. He ran where his omega was lying and lifted him into his lap.

“Sungmin… please, forgive me!” he was whispering and leaned above the omega.

He cried and didn’t want to stop.

 

Xiumin was shocked and standing as a ghost close to his omega brother. Chanyeol didn’t embrace or welcome him. They had had no time to do such things like these. But now their mother broke the silent and embraced all of them… together.

“ _I’m so happy that you are alive_!” he was whispering and was careful.

He didn’t want that Minho or Kyuhyun to overhear his words. The omega pups cried in their mother’s arms and Changmin embraced them well and strong as he could and kissing their heads.

“I love you so much! I don’t say it often but don’t forget this, okay?” he was saying those words and the crying omegas just nodding.

“I don’t want to break this moment but we have to do something.” Hyoje was clearing his throat and let Kyungsoo and Jongin’s shoulder. These two pups were under his arms and they looked up at him. Kyuhyun was ready to finish the crying but lifted his omega into his arms and holding Sungmin strong as he could. 

“Right.” he said between his tears and looked up.

Now it was dark again and the sun left the East Sky. The loudspeaker was in silent since long times and the pups showed the signs of exhaustion. Jinki, Jonghyun were walking to the side of Minho who carried Taemin without tiredness.

“Now we have the pups and have to find Siwon and Yunho.”

“Changmin, we have to go to Jaejoong. They are here with their parents.” Kyuhyun pointed at Jonghyun who tossed his head.

“Mom and Dad are here in Hong Kong?” he asked with hope in his voice.

“Yes, they are in this town with Junsu and Seungri.” he tried to smile at Jinki who caught Minho’s black T-shirt and squeezed it. “Along with your father...” he looked at Jongin and Kyungsoo.

The omega pup swallowed and his face went into dark.

“We lost my mom in that skyscraper… and Kibum is not with us, too. Taeyang will be very angry and my father…”

Kyuhyun sighed. Yes, the pup is right but in this moment this was not really important, and to tell the truth, Kangin didn’t jump into the battle to find his omega… if Leeteuk is so important for Kangin… he wouldn’t be there on that damned roof… or just Kyuhyun did not know well his main alpha? Anyway, these two pups must not know about their father’s behavior.

“These follower systems on their ankles are annoying me.” Hyoje said again and leaned down to examine Jongin’s machine.

The little black computer was giving red light and was fitting tightly onto the skin.

“OUCH!” Jongin sreamed up when Hyoje tried to stir it.

“Sorry.” Hyoje smiled and stopped.

“What did you feel?” Changmin asked the pup.

“I got an electric shock when Hyoje touched it.”

Kyuhyun slightly snarled and looked at his son’s ankle. Taemin also got this system but it didn’t give red light anymore. _It turned off when the pup died_ …

“They can kill them if we can’t take off of their ankles.” he mumbled but Changmin covered his mouth and looked meaningfully… same as Kangin.

Kyuhyun felt himself as a shit and looked at his collapsed omega.

_‘If even Changmin is punishing me, too_ …it is the end if everything’.

“Don’t give this ‘ _sad puppy_ ’ look, Kyuh!” Changmin ordered angrily and almost hit him on his face. “You left them alone and followed your alpha’s will instead of to save their life. Sungmin lost everything and you didn’t care about him… I did not expect this from you.” Changmin told the truth. Kyuhyun knew it. He did not answer but stayed in silent and stepped one back as an alpha who surrendered. Changmin had become a good alpha, indeed but he does not know that how much Kyuhyun was suffering.

 

Kibum lost his way. He was finally out of the building and none henchwolves followed him. Actually, when he heard the loudspeaker he started to be desperate and hiding himself in a little street. No human people looked his shape and he didn’t feel the scents of their friends. He had been there since hours and couldn’t go out. He has no courage to step out… he was just an omega pup.

Heechul told his task but he didn’t see anybody and now the night reached the town and it became worse. He just heard angry and loud roars… from the distance and saw some jumping wolves but could not figure out their shapes. His stomach started to growl and his lips were dry… he had to eat and drink but stayed there.

“What should I do now?” he mumbled silently and tried to look out at the long boulevard.

‘ _If you lose your way just use your nose… it shows your way_ …’ he heard his mom’s words in his head.

Actually, Daesung was not really his mother because he was an alpha but he gave him birth on this world and he had never protested against the word of ‘ _mom_ ’. Kibum liked him so much and _Taeyang_ … the alpha was his father and adored him… and treated him as a little prince. He also treated his omega brother, Jiyong as a precious gift and did the same with Kibum. He really liked them… he always told to Kibum that they are his life… along with his mother… with Daesung but their relationship was another thing. It was always hard and complicated. Taeyang was in love with his mother and back but they were both alphas and… they argued a lot! Sometimes they didn’t live together but at one point Taeyang had always found his way back to us… back into their house and wanted Daesung over and over again. Sometimes Daesung had enough of him and didn’t allow going him back. But… they have never given their family up and it was the most important.

Jiyong was the omega in Kibum’s life but he was different, too. He was not real omega but he was in a body of an omega wolf… and with Jonghyun… he became really an omega and Seunghyun sunbae really enjoyed this. Seunghyun was in love with two persons: his Jiyong and his son. Jonghyun got his name after them and this name was a mix of their names… and Jonghyun was really his mother. Jiyong would be an alpha like Jonghyun… Seunghyun sunbae had always told them this for Kibum and he was always embraced their son and his omega as a gift. Kibum really… really liked his family. The Big Bang manor was in the edge of Seoul and was enough for all family who lived in the house. When the pups reached the age, Jaejoong invited them into the werewolf school and wanted them as a member of their Shinee pack. Jiyong didn’t like the idea but Taeyang and Seunghyun liked it and… Kibum could meet with Minho, Taemin and… and Jinki. He found Jinki funny… he was always funny with his odd nature: the hiccupping when he was scared from something or the hyperactive behavior caused funny moments in his life. Well, the truth was that the Shinee was also as odd as the Big Bang and Kibum felt himself home with the guys… in his new pack. Their team’s name was also odd: _Shinee_. The werewolves lived under the moonlight not in the sunlight but it is sure that Jaejoong knew why he gave this name…

He hoped something will happen with him as soon as possible.


	72. Fourth book: The War of the Werewolves and Arrival of the Vampires

Heechul had never felt the totally freedom until now. It was okay that he has to be by Will’s side but the man didn’t close him in a room or a house and didn’t hold him back from the outside world… and didn’t want anything. Will stared at his form and was wondered but never forced him. He waved and Heechul obeyed but this obedience was not equal with Han Geng. The vampire knew what is to be a gentleman and what the pure love is: without force and gave own space for the other half. The best was that Heechul had got vampire gifts as flying and he could pick up another shape… and got power… real power what was bigger as a normal omega power. By the vampires were not alphas or omegas. They were in one caste as humans and got equal gifts. Heechul liked that but he had even felt the old himself in that cage. The old self was always praying for the newborn vampire and wanted to be free. The new Heechul didn’t let him go.

“ _You will stay there until forever… and ever. You would ruin this new feeling_.” he smiled and the old made desperate face.

Heechul looked himself. This new super long-haired creature who wore black jeans and black shirt… silver necklace was around his neck and grey ribbon tied up his hair. _He_ … in the cage wore white pajamas and his short black hair was a mess. They were like Jekyll and Hyde… maybe.

_“Why do you think about that? I also want to be free.”_

_“You would go and leave alone Will. I like him and I like…”_

_“What do you like? This new cemetery style and the silver what you couldn’t use in wolf form?”_

_“Wolf?! What is a wolf? Just obeying and follow the alpha's rules… vampires know_ _the life and…”_

_“What about the killing?”_

_“What killing?”_

_“The killing what takes away the human lives… or you haven’t even killed because of the blood?”_

The new self broke this conversation and found himself on a roof with Will.

“Don’t let him to guide you. I’m also closed mine into a box.”

“Mine is in a cage. I did not know you have old self.” Heechul looked curiously at Will and the man’s mimic softened.

“I was a young, very young boy and it was easy to close him away… I had not talked with him since… since ages.”

“But you can talk with him… still?”

“I would speak, if I want but my world is far away from that young boy and he would not understand anything.”

“My old self talked about the killing. I have to… have to kill?”

Will was serious and slowly nodded.

“Once in a month you have to kill somebody. It is the only rule and you won’t hold back yourself because you will be hungry… hungry as the Hell!”

“It has to be only human or…”

“I have already killed a werewolf if you wanted to ask that. Other supernatural beings are not good. They are killing us but werewolves… their blood is perhaps better than the human nectar.”

Heechul nodded and went closer to Will. He leaned his head on the vampire’s shoulder.

“Then, I won’t protest.”

 

Kibum ran out because of a henchwolf who had still played the game. He didn’t hear Han Geng’s voice in the loudspeaker since long times but that wolf was stubborn. The omega pup started to be very tired and accidentally lost his balance and fell onto the ground.

“I caught you, little wolf.” the wolf snarled and showed his sharp teeth.

Kibum wanted to get up but his shoes caught on something and didn’t let him to run. The wolf’s claws grew longer and longer and approached him better and better until…

“ **LEAVE HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH**!” he heard a familiar voice and opened his eyes.

His father jumped in front of him and roared at the henchwolf. He was in his huge second wolf and the bad guy just blinked and pissed under himself. He ran away because Taeyang was really scary in his second wolf… he developed this year by year.

“Daddy?” Kibum was trembling and almost cried. He has still lain on the ground and Taeyang changed back into his human self and turned towards him. His face softened at his son’s sight and spread his arms.

 “DAD!” Kibum roared as he could on his weak voice and jumped into his father’s arms.

He was crying and crying and clung into Taeyang.

“I’m so sorry, baby… very sorry.” Taeyang mumbled and kissed his son’s hair.

Jiyong jumped near them and smiled. The Big Bang and the Sujus followed Yoochun who didn’t want to wait anymore on that roof. Now the game was finished without Han Geng’s orders just they have to be careful with those follower systems. Seunghyun looked the machine and sighed.

“Maybe, only Tablo and his wife can take these shits off of their legs.” he muttered and Jiyong got an idea.

“What are you doing?” Seunghyun looked at his omega and furrowed his eyes when saw the Iphone in his hand.

“I’m calling up somebody.” Jiyong smiled and waited for the answer.

Kibum didn’t let his father and Taeyang held him on his arms.

“How is he?” Seungri asked and touched the pup’s back.

Kibum didn’t look back at him just hid his face into his father’s neck.

“I think he will be well.” the alpha mouthed and held tighter his son… he really liked the fact that he got back his son.

 

Jaejoong sighed when he arrived back at Seoul.

“Hi, alpha… what’s up?” Sunny waited for him in the park and leaned on a big tree.

“What’s up with you, girls?” he smiled while put his hands into his pocket and waved to the branch of female alphas.

“I said for Amber that you would be in big trouble if you want our help.”

“You belong to the SM as us, males and I want the whole Silver Moon clan... together.”

In this minute some female arrived there. But they were not SM wolves.

“CL, Minzy… good to see you.” Jaejoong welcomed them and the 2ne1 leader nodded.

“Our omegas are going to stay here, they won’t come.” CL said on her serious tone.

“What’s this, alpha?” Jessica growled and looked at CL. “They are not SM wolves.” she snarled at her and CL did the same.

“Hold back yourselves, alphas.” Jaejoong smiled and lifted his hands.

“Hi, Jessica!” CL snarled. “I guess you’re alone. How is the lonely life?”

“You freak!” the girl growled and wanted shifting.

“STOP!” Jaejoong shifted into his second and the girls stepped back.

“So, our little Hankyung mixes the shit and we have to clean after him.” Sunny changed the object and snorted.

She crossed her hands and left the tree.

“I said I have an army and it is sure that I have… if you’re coming, we have chance to stop him forever and show our power for the whole Earth. I don’t want any enemy and want to raise our children in safe.” Jaejoong cleared his throat and looked at the girls.

“Do you want the same, am I right... alphas?”

CL sighed and looked at Minzy.

“They want what you said… together with myself.”

A strong female sound came from behind and everybody smiled when they saw Haru.

The girl had grown up and she became a strong and powerful alpha female.

‘Well, Tablo did a good job with her.’ Jaejoong thought and bowed.

“Haru, what are you doing here?” CL flabbergasted and wanted to push the young alpha behind her back.

“ _CL_ … don’t say anything please, my father said to come here and because of the Big Bang. Jiyong oppa called him up and asked our help against Hankyung… and he gave his word. We’re coming, too and will win over those bad wolves.” she smiled and gave her hands for Jaejoong.

The alpha shook them and looked at everybody.

“So, lots of wolves will be there and with the female side… finally… we are together. My plan is now perfect. If we treat this well, we can bypass a war.”

“And if not… if we lose, what will happen?”

“Dear Sunny… I don’t want to see what will happen in that case.”

 

Han Geng was standing on his skyscraper and squeezed his eyes. His army was behind him… on every roof of Hong Kong and waited for his sign. The Silver Moon clan and the vampires called out his anger and with Heechul’s kidnapping, he really wanted to finish this whole thing. Finish with everybody; Siwon’s killing was not enough anymore. His eyes were playing in silver and his hair was again long and the wind played with it. He dropped the game and forgot the pups on the streets… actually, he will kill these pups and his parents with his own hands and Minho will be the only survivor… or maybe along with Luhan. If the boy can win over the serum, he will be worthy to fight with Minho.

Slowly, he lifted his right hand…

“Alpha…?” his commander looked at him and Han Geng pulled his hand down.

It was the sign.

“ **GO!** ” the commander roared and every soldier shifted into second and jumped on the streets.

 

Kibum looked up from his father’s embrace and smelled into the air. Changmin and Hyoje along with Kyuhyun and the pups arrived in time and Kyuhyun avoided the glance of Kangin.

“ **DAD!** ” thank for goodness his kids pulled his attention away and he embraced them well.

He kissed Kyungsoo’s hair and held strongly Jongin’s hand.

“I’m sorry that I shouted with you, my child.” he cried and lifted the omega and embraced him so.

Jongin was wiping his eyes and Kangin gave him also a kiss on his cheek.

“I took care of him, Dad.”

Kangin smiled and caressed his hair.

“I was sure in this, Jongin.” he said and was proud of him.

Then, he saw the dead Taemin and the fainted Sungmin who was in Kyuhyun’s arms. The color ran out of his face.

“I’m so sorry, Kyuhyun.” he whispered but the alpha maknae looked away and didn’t look into his eyes.

“Changmin, we have to find Yunho.” Hyoje said and the alpha nodded.

“Siwon is with him, too.”

“Not anymore… I’m here.” the mentioned person jumped down. “He is fighting with Luhan.”

“With whom?” Yoochun tossed his head and ran there.

Siwon swallowed heavily and sighed.

“Luhan got a poisoned knife into his chest and he changed into a big grey wolf who has no brain but want fighting against his family.”

“What?” Yoochun panted and caught his heart… but not he was the only one who looked up.

Xiumin and Minho were looking at each other and the omega knelt on the ground.

“So, it was him? That disgusting alpha was him?” he mumbled and he looked out as if looking for something on the ground.

Yoochun’s face went into red and snarled.

“What did you say?” he looked at the pup.

“Hey, he didn’t mean so!” Changmin jumped in front of him and pushed one finger on Yoochun’s chest. “Hold yourself, Chunnie!”

Yoochun looked away but squeezed his fingers. In this minute they found themselves in a circle… a circle of lots of wolves… and Yoochun and Changmin were looking up at the sky and saw something what they didn’t want to see.

“Well… well… well… the whole clan together…” Han Geng was clapping and jumped in front of them. “Dear… dear Yoochun! Where is your husband… in these beautiful moments?”


	73. Secrets and broken souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our special guest star iiisss: R-A-I-N!  
> And I hope you will like the girls, too... I wanted them in the story even if I've never written femslash in my life (it's new for me). Xd

”Where is your husband… in this beautiful times?” he hissed and did two steps forward and grabbed Yoochun’s hand.

He pulled him into a strong but not very romantic embrace. It was tight and turned the omega towards his friends. He pressed his long, sharp claw onto his neck and kept down his arms.

“Leave me, you monster!” the omega growled and stepped on the alpha’s foot.

Han Geng smiled.

“Not bad but I’m an alpha… even if you were a beta, you could not beat me.” he whispered and wrapped his hand around Yoochun’s neck.

“What does it mean, Hankyung?” Kangin snarled.

Junsu growled and wanted to go there.

“Stay!” Seungri pulled him back.

“MOM!” Jinki saw them behind the others and forgot everything around him… and ran towards his mother.

“JINKS, STAY THERE!” Seungri roared when he saw two alpha.

They jumped above the boy.

One of them grabbed the little alpha’s collar and pulled him back by his neck. Seungri couldn’t stay by his omega’s side and teleported there. He hit down the alphas with two strong beat and teleported Jinki back to Junsu. It was a little quick incident but pulled Han Geng’s attention away. Yoochun bit into his flesh and the sharp teeth caused pain for the alpha.

“ _You little_ …” he growled and pushed him onto Jiyong.

The Big Bang omega lost his balance when Yoochun fell on him and they were falling on the ground together.

“Nice. Actually, I want sending a message for Jaejoong.”

Han Geng cleared his throat and looked Yoochun seriously.

“As you see I have lots of soldiers, wolves on my side.” he spread out his hands and turned on his feet.

Kangin, Donghae, Kyuhyun and Changmin shared a fast glance. Seunghyun helped up his omega and cautiously looked at his son. Jonghyun was standing alone behind Minho. Kyuhyun put down Sungmin but the omega’s head was still lying in his lap.

“We have friends, too. Don’t worry, _Hankyung_.” Yoochun snarled and stepped forward.

Kangin wanted to pull him back but the omega freed himself out of his fingers. He was not a Suju omega and only Jaejoong could give him orders.

“Friends?! If you have only friends, then I guess you failed.”

“Where is Heechul?” Siwon did not wait anymore and growled.

Han Geng smirked.

“It’s not your business, Si-ah.”

“It is my business. I ask again: Where - is – my – omega?” he articulated.

“Ask the vampire.” Hankyung wanted to cut short but Siwon grabbed his collar and fisted his wrist.

“Don’t joke with me, wolf! Where is he?!” he snarled, growled and roared together... and shifted.

Hankyung looked into his eyes. He touched his hand, then… teleported with him.

The others just blinked and looked each other.

“What was that?” Donghae flabbergasted but Kangin could not give his answer.

The soldiers are also vanished and they remained alone on the street. It was already midnight and the pups were exhausted… and poor Taemin. They had to bring his body somewhere where he can lie in piece.

 

“I said: **NO**!” Will shouted and the other man sighed. “I won’t go there and…”

“My alpha said you have to go. You are the second who started this war.”

“You can understand, why… and Han Geng was the first who started this war, not me.” Will corrected and looked sharply.

Rain, the _half_ - _vampire half-werewolf_ nodded.

“I said you were the second but you are also guilty. I understand your feelings but our boss is not a person who likes these dirty games. Will, you have to give this man back. It is too dangerous for the vampires: a war against the werewolves…”

“ ** _Rain_** , I said: NO! You can tell for Jaejoong and you can play this ‘ _second man-role’_ as you want but not in front of my face. Our folk were free always and I won’t start now the subordination and you won’t tell me what I should do!”

They were standing in Will’s room, which was in his big house’s second floor. The palace was in Hong Kong but not in the city. It stood at the edge of the town and the forest was very beautiful and calm. The birds were chirping after the sun went down and the moon shined her lights onto the Earth. There were no electronic light in the room, just the moonlight. Vampires had got perfect eyesight from the Goddess like the cats.

“Look, he is a vampire. I changed him… he drank from me and… I am his father… his lover or whatever but he needs on me.”

Rain was clearing his dry throat. Jaejoong knew that in half part he was a vampire and that was the main cause why he could stay and work by the SM’s boss side. Jaejoong was very interested in the vampires life and Rain could give information… not too much because the half blood vampire was loyal to his folk but after Sooman’s death he was a big help for Jaejoong… then, he liked this work and stayed as a secretary. Now, in these hard times he could show his power again… and Jaejoong was grateful… always. Actually, Rain was Jaejoong and his family’s bodyguard and had to defend them from the bad wolves who didn’t like to see him on the top of the Silver Moon clan. His prize was their blood: he could drink legally and do his job perfectly… two birds with one stone.

“You need on him, right? A newborn from a werewolf… it is scary.”

“I love him more than you can imagine… I’ve never felt this _feeling_ and oh, Rain if you could see him! He is something wonderful as a vampire. He was a beauty and a unique person as a werewolf, too but now… the God’s work is perfect.”

“Don’t use the God’s name. This work is not his result.”

“Rain, my friend, you are half in the two blood and you know what means to be lonely. Please, just let him to be…”

“Holy shit, you’re speaking as a new husband who is on his honeymoon!”

“Exactly.” his friend nodded and danced the room around.

Rain was shaking his head.

“He has two alphas behind his back, it’s not normal. You are the third who wants his hand. What is in him what everybody wants?”

“You will see it! He is wonderful.”

Rain crossed his hands and thought of Jaejoong who won’t like the result of his mission.

 

Jaejoong coughed and waited in his office. Sunny was filing her nails in front of him in the chair.

“How much should we wait for him? Is it a good plan, alpha? Send the secretary on a mission?”

“Sun, he is not a normal secretary. It would be the best if he can persuade him to bring back Heechul… it would be perfect. I don’t want to pull the vampires into this battle. I know that somewhere it’s inevitable but we have to try… we need to try.”

“From whom did you know that they kidnapped Heechul? You just arrived from Hong Kong and after we’d met in the park you hurried into your office… with me and right off sending him away.”

“It is simple. Leeteuk is still in the building.”

“Leeteuk?! How he comes in the story? He is in his prison. How can he…”

“He’s as good as my Yoochun. Good actor, good soldier, good wolf and a very good leader. He can play the innocent omega who can’t fight but after all… nobody knew that he is a spy, either… it is secret and the Sujus… even his husband does not know that he is my main spy.” Jaejoong smiled under his breath. “When Han Geng kidnapped him and our pups, he found out the way how he could send short messages to me.”

Sunny cut interest face and finished the nail filing.

“So, it means you are before the happenings with two steps?”

“Not always… I couldn’t prevent Taemin’s death or Heechul’s kidnapping. I will pay because of them but now I have to think over the next steps. If we are going to go back it is sure that we will fight. You have to decide what do you want to do with your omegas. I want to see every good soldier in this battle… if somebody is pregnant I want to know and she or he is going to stay home.”

“Only Taeyeon is the problem. She is pregnant from Amber and she defends her too much. Our leader is not in a good condition. I am her second and I give the rules for the girls.”

“I understand and it won’t change. So, she stays home.”

“She will hate the idea but it is the best for her.” Sunny nodded. “We won’t cause problems for Amber. She is the best soldier between the females. You will like her actions.”

“I know her, thanks.” Jaejoong smiled and thought of the alpha girl who always acted as a male.

She was really good as Sunny stated and Jaejoong wanted to give him a commander role in the army.

“Is she still in L.A.?”

“No, she arrived home at two.”

“She will hate me because I pull her away from her omega but she has to come into China, now!” Jaejoong ordered. “She comes with me.”

“You’re going to go back, too? What should I do with Rain?” Sunny stood up suddenly and her face was priceless!

“I have no more time to wait him here. It’s clear that he needs more time for Will. When he reported the vampire’s answer, you can go after us. I’m going back with the Yellow Gold wolves and bring Jessica and Amber with me. Our wolf soldiers are coming, too. So, you have to bring only your own team.”

Sunny shrugged and rolled her eyes. Their alpha knows what he does, it’s sure.

“Don’t give this look to me.” Jaejoong laughed up.

“What look, alpha?” Sunny played the stupid girl and the male just turned out of the room.

 

Jaejoong put his hands into his pocket and found his phone. He was in the elevator but had sign. His phone was different and even in closed places got power. He pulled it out and watched only one number between the names. _His sister_ …. his sister was taking care of Kris, his second son who would be a beta like his Yoochun if his older brother hadn’t kill this caste forever.

“ _Noona_ , I am _Hero_.” he said his nickname but his sister knew why.

This phone was different but just a phone and hackers can do everything with the objects. His nickname was not a big secret but he wanted to play this game.

“Oh, baby… how are you and _Yoo_ … oh…”

“ _The Light_ is still shines on the sky together with _Future Star_ … how is ‘ _Second Little’_?”

His sister smiled when she heard the mentioned person’s nickname.

“ ’Second little’ is healthy and does not know about anything.”

“Good, stay on this way.” Jaejoong finished and put his phone back.

He was need on this game. He wanted to do everything for Kris. He didn’t want to lose him and his sisters.

‘ _And I’m not paranoid_ …’ he thought with long smile on his face when teleported from the elevator.

 

“Alpha!” CL welcomed him with serious face.

Minzy and Bom was on her side.

“You said your omegas stays home.” he pointed out.

CL made a grimace and looked at her omega.

“She didn’t want to play the good wife.”

“And how will you fight in mini-skirt?” Jaejoong wanted to laugh and Minzy rolled his eyes when looked at Bom’s clothes.

“I will solve it, okay? I’m a good fighter.”

“ _Unnie_ … you wanted to buy makeup remover and rent a hotel room for this “ _journey_ ”.” Minzy whined and rolled her eyes but Bom protested.

“I won’t let my CL to go alone. Punctum!” she shook her head and pulled out her tongue at the maknae girl.

“Jiyong will be very happy because of your arriving.” she mumbled but Bom heard everything.

“ ** _SHUT UP GIRLS_**!” CL roared from her throat and the other two stepped back and bowed.

“Yes, my alpha.” Bom closed her eyes in her shame.

“Where are Haru and Tablo?” Jaejoong looked for them with his eyes but he got right off the answer.

“Well, can we start this battle?” Tablo smiled and welcomed the SM alpha with his hand.

They shook them and Jaejoong nodded.

“My soldiers are already arrived at the place… it is out of Hong Kong. I know that area and you can trust in me.”

Tablo nodded.

“Now I am the head of the Yellow Gold clan and I take the full responsibility for my wolves. They won’t hurt you if something bad happen with somebody.” he winked.

“Or just don’t kill him totally.” CL spat out and looked Jessica with silver eyes. A little gold color mixed with the silver in her eyes.

It was the only difference in the Yellow Gold wolves.

The ex-SM girl had arrived since two minutes and they didn’t like each other. Jaejoong smiled and thought of Jiyong for a short time. Then…

“Okay, go back!” he clapped and the little team vanished from Seoul.

 

Yoochun sighed and went to Xiumin. After Han Geng and Siwon’s vanishing the adults embraced their pups and give kisses on their faces. Xiumin hasn’t still believed what he heard about Luhan and Yoochun regretted his words and helped the pup up.

“I’m sorry, Yoochun hyung.” the pup bowed.

Yoochun shook his head.

“It is hard time for us, I know. Don’t say sorry to me.” he smiled and caressed the pup’s cheek. “I know you like my son.”

Changmin smiled when he saw them but his face is darkened when looked at Minho. The boy really looked like Yunho in this moment and Changmin wanted to comfort him. He knew that only one omega would do this perfectly… but this omega was dead. His mother slowly opened his eyes and looking up at Kyuhyun and… suddenly jumped up.

“Hey, don’t force yourself.” Kyuhyun closed down his eyes and turned away.

He sat on the dirty asphalt beside of Sungmin and looked their pup. Sungmin sat up cautiously… he felt dizzy a little bit but he had to look at him… at his body…

“My baby is dead.” he whispered and Kyuhyun had to turn his head towards him.

“I lost him… because of _y_ … because I did do nothing.” he swallowed the words and tears appeared in his eyes.

Changmin wanted to go away. It was a really personal talking and he didn’t want hearing anything.  Minho got Sungmin’s words and looked at the two. He was still kneeling above Taemin.

“We lost our mommy, too.” Kyungsoo also started to cry suddenly and didn’t look at his father.

Kangin wanted to embrace him and calm him down but Jongin was faster.

“We will find him, bro. I swear of it!” he fisted his arms and Kangin had to smile.

‘ _He is really an alpha_ …’ he thought and Donghae got his glance.

“He looks like you… when you were a pup.” his friends grinned and put his hands on his hips.

Kyuhyun felt himself like a trash. He couldn’t do anything for Sungmin. When his omega… ‘W _as he still his omega_?!’... started to cry he just got up and walked away… and stopped behind Changmin’s back. Changmin and the others looked him questioningly. It was not an alpha behavior. Kangin was shaking his head and knelt down to comfort Sungmin. He touched the omega’s shoulder and embraced him like a real alpha. Now Kyuhyun wanted to jump onto Kangin but held himself. He had had right to do nothing. He was a broken alpha and it would be better to vanish from his friend’s eyes.

 

“Help me, this is my request.”

“Help _you_ … me?!” Siwon dropped his jaw and looked the other as if the other would be an idiot.

“He brought him into his vampire palace.”

Siwon snorted and started to growl.

“You started a war against my friends and your soldiers still watching them from behind… why should I…”

“BECAUSE HE IS WITH HIM!” the alpha didn’t shout just pushed the tone. “I want to do everything for him and if it’s means that I have to work with you… I don’t care.”

“Oh, very romantic… very romantic.” Siwon was nodding but also shooking his head.

“I know you would like to kill me better than give your help but if…”

“Kill you, my friend… my dear enemy? No… nonononono… I would like to tear your body  and break your bones into little pieces and burning you in the Hell’s fire but your luck is that he is more important… more important than a stupid revenge but my alpha inside is really want to jump on you and eat your heart and…”

“Stop.” Han Geng looked away. “I asked your help not your words. If you don’t come with me…”

“I’m coming with you, then when we brought him out of there, I… **YOU** will fight with me and I will gain back his hand from you.” he growled and his body slowly started to give up his huge second wolf form.

“As you want, Siwon-ah!” Han Geng also shifted.

 

The commander of Han Geng was standing on their roof and looked the team of Kangin. He remained alone. His alpha told his task and his eyes were on the Minho pup. Now they killed his omega and the pup has nobody in his life. What meant his heart was ready for the totally brainwashing. His friend, Luhan was fighting against his dear father and some wolves reported that Luhan is almost stronger than Yunho. If they can eliminate the TVXQ alpha for long… very long time until his body regenerating again… they can kill everybody in the Silver Moon clan. Even if Yunho will return, his clan will be already dead… along with Changmin… along with Minho’s dear mother... and along with Jaejoong!

So, this Luhan kid was a big help for Han Geng. At the end, these kids are going to fight and they will watch them from the first line. He was really curious who will be the winner.

 Even if Yunho will return, his clan will be already dead… along with Changmin… along with Minho’s dear mother... and along with Jaejoong!

Now Han Geng’s plan was Siwon, of course and he does this now, so the commander didn’t want to disturb his alpha in this serious task. Until their alpha’s return he will lead the army… and he smiled when heard that Jaejoong and his wolves arrived back because finally… the war is ready for the start!


	74. Hyungsoo's friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought a lot about the vampires and on one day when I hit my head into the X-ray machine... and my glasses were falling on the floor... some shapes walked into my mind and oh... the Trouble Maker was already in the story. :D

Kyuhyun’s panting was monotonic. He watched his omega in Kangin’s embrace and couldn’t go there to do the same movements with him. Sungmin looked so lonely, so sad and lonely and Taemin, their Taemin had gone forever and they were not here with him… because of him.

“Don’t be stupid, go there and be with him.” Changmin pointed out and left his side.

He went to his own son and squeezed his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry but we need to go.” he whispered and Minho got a light kiss from him.

He was kneeling on the ground and Taemin slept in his lap. _Sleeping_ … maybe it will be a good word. He hated the death and didn’t want to use.

“I will kill Han Geng! I promised and won’t forget my words.” Minho looked at his mother and Changmin just made a short but soft smile and touched his son’s face.

“You are your father’s son, Minho. I won’t hold you back but please, think over before you do something.”

Minho was shaking his head and protested.

“Mom, I know what I said and look, here in my lap is lying my omega who might’ve been my wife if your old friend was not doing these awful things with us.” he hissed the words between his teeth.

 

Yunho had never thought that a fight against Luhan can be harder what he made with Sooman. His hair was wet and his eyesight was not very clear but he held himself.

‘It’s just a pup… just a pup…’ he thought over and over again while got some extreme strong kick into his ribs.

“Luhan…” he mumbled and looked at the big grey wolf what was not very normal.

“Please, STOP!” he shouted and the wolf stopped for a moment and looked curiously at Yunho. “ _Your father_ … think of your father!”

Luhan started to growl.

“Okay, okay!” Yunho protested with his hand and stepped back. “Think of… think of YOOCHUN! He is your beloved mother, remember?”

Luhan barked and scratched out a bug from his hair and ate it. Yunho made a grimace.

“Luhan… think of Xiumin!”

The alpha pup stopped with the eating and spat out the bug’s legs.

“Do you like my son, don’t you?”

Luhan made an odd glance and scratched his top of head.

“ _Xiumin_ …I’m still remember on this name.” the old self inside of him caught his heart and looked Yunho through the grey wolf’s eyes.

He was struggled against of the poison but this toxic was stronger and he felt he will be vanish and leave a huge monster behind his back. He started to forget the names… names what belonged to his family. _Jaejoong_ … _Yoochun_ … _Kris_ and… WAIT!

“I would be a… a zero, right?” he caught to his head and hit his forehead. “I have power… lots of POWER!” he shouted and turned over his feet.

He closed his eyes, squeezed his lips and muscles and… shifted into his normal second alpha… inside of this poisoned monster he became his old self again and Yunho just blinked outside… when he was watching the wolf who roared and fell on his knees.

“Xi… Xiu—mmmin…shiumiin…” the wolf mumbled and embraced his own body.

“Ye--- yes, Luhan. He loves you, I know. Do you still love him?”

Luhan looked up and roared. This roaring was gigantic and all of the building was trembling because of his voice.

 

“What was that?” Chanyeol looked up at Kyungsoo.

His friend shrugged and Jongin stepped forward. He let his father’s arm go and looked the night sky. The stars were really shining and cold air was touching their skin.

“ _Winter is coming_ …” Jongin mouthed but Kyungsoo hit his top of head.

“OUCH!” the alpha shuddered at and his mouth started to make smile.

“Stupid.” Chanyeol shook his head and sighed.

Their father just smiled because of this little game of the brothers.

“Sungmin… we have to go.” Kangin touched the omega’s cheek and looked at Minho.

“Teleport back to Seoul and bring him with you.” the alpha pup said and turned to Kyuhyun.

“I give his body to you and please, don’t do anything else without me just… put him down where he can… he can wait for me.” he had almost cried but he didn’t want to do this in front of Taemin’s father.

Kyuhyun’s hands were trembling but accepted his son and cautiously held him.

“You won’t come with us.” he said and it was not a question.

“Minho…” Changmin jumped to his son and touched his arm.

They were lacing their fingers and Kyuhyun smiled.

“I am a wreck but you’re always showing me what the love is, Changmin.”

Sungmin’s face turned into red and he turned away. He got up and didn’t look at them. He felt jealousy… but not towards Changmin. Just he knew that their relationship with Kyuhyun has changed… because of their pup’s death. Because of the death, because of Kyuhyun did not stand on his side when the time wanted that. There were lots of thing… small but lots of things in their life what caused their break. He knew they broke without words and when he got up, he went between Donghae and Kangin. Kyuhyun swallowed when watched at Sungmin.

“Hyung, please be a man.” Changmin touched his best friend’s arm and pulled him closer. “You love him and he needs on you.”

Kyuhyun shrugged and turned away from Changmin.

“It is bad like a Brazil soap opera.” Kangin sighed and went to his maknae.

 “I get it that Taemin’s death is terrible and this loss… you can win over these things.” he whispered into the younger’s ears.

“Guys!” Hyoje stepped forward and cleared his throat.

Kangin looked at him.

“What?”

“I don’t want to interfere but can we go back to Seoul? Here is dangerous and Han Geng’s soldiers can attack in any time.”

“You’re right.” the main alpha nodded and looked at Changmin. “We are going to go back and bring the children in a safe place. I guess you’re not coming with us.”

“No.” Changmin smiled and looked at his son. “I stay with him and I’m going to help for Yunho in the fight. Jaejoong will need on you and hope you will come back.”

“Of course but now the pups are the first. Should I bring Chanyeol and Xiumin with us?”

Changmin nodded.

“Please do that. I want them in safe, too.”

“MOM!” the omegas jumped up together and looked sharp. “We want to stay here and fight with father and you!”

“Your father will be happy if you’re not fighting in this war. He wants the best for you and your brothers want the same, too.” he looked at Xiumin and the omega knew his mother mentioned mostly Luhan.

Luhan never wanted to bring him into danger.

“Okay, I go with Kangin hyung.”

“I’m bringing them under Hyukjae’s arm. He will give them a little military training. He is a good omega fighter and these pups can learn lots of things about the true fight. They are going to into the forest in our secret basis.”

Changmin nodded and looked at his sons.

“Be careful and do what Eunhyuk hyung says. He is the best fighter between the SM’s omegas. He is almost good as Jiyong hyung.”

“Thanks.” GD smiled and looked at Jonghyun. “You can go if you want. You’re an alpha but you can learn a lot, too.”

His son nodded and Seunghyun had to embrace him.

“I love you, Jonghyun.” he whispered and gave him a kiss.

His son cried but held himself. He sighed and took a big breathe.

“Jinks, the same goes on you, you know it.” Seungri smiled and his son embraced him and Junsu.

“Take care of mom and you, dad! I promise that I will be a better alpha when we return to you.”

Seungri smiled and touched his face.

“This war is started and you are in the middle of it. Now your life is changed and you have to get to use this for a long time. We don’t know what waits for us and you have to be strong. This training is a great idea, just I’m so sorry that I can’t teach you, my little Jinki.”

Tears appeared in Junsu’s eyes. Jiyong was the same and they were looking their sons together with the same feeling in their hearts. Seunghyun put his arms on his omega’s shoulders and held Jiyong tight.

Taeyang sighed and gave lots of kisses on Kibum’s cheeks. His dear omega looked like his mother in that moment and he started to miss his Daesung. They were fighting a lot but in spite of all… he was in love with him.

The Super Junior teleported back with the pups and Changmin along with Minho looked at each other.

“Those follower systems are on their legs but maybe Han Geng won’t use them.”

Minho shrugged and looked at Seunghyun.

“It’s good that all of you stayed here.”

The Big Bang alpha nodded.

“Jonghyun will be in safe under the Sujus and we wanted to stay.” he looked at Jiyong, Taeyang and Seungri.

His eyes stopped at Junsu and need to smile.

“He is the part of the Big Bang, now.” he laughed and touched Junsu’s face. “Thank you that you make our maknae so happy.”

Seungri cleared his throat.

“What is the next plan?”

Changmin sighed.

“I guess you want to walk on your way.” he watched his son’s eyes.

“You know me the best, mom. I want to go after Han Geng but first, I will help on my father. I don’t want to lose Luhan.” he looked at Yoochun whose face is showed worry. “I don’t want to kill him but if the situation wishes… if my father is in danger…”

Yoochun was nodding with tears in his eyes.

“I know… I know just… I want to be there, too. I want to be in this battle. If I have to lose him then I want to see it with my own eyes.”

Changmin embraced him… after lots of years they were embracing like brothers again.

“Don’t forget that he is a zero and your son is awesome.”

Yoochun nodded again and wiped his eyes.

“So, are we ready to the start?” he looked at the Big Bang and Changmin.

“You are the boss, Yoochun hyung.” Jiyong smiled. “So, I do what you order.”

“Indeed… do you want to come with us?” the ex-beta’s eyes rested on Jiyong.

“We are in China, in Hong Kong and Kangin’s omega, Leeteuk is still in that building, right?” Taeyang asked and Yoochun hit his forehead.

“We have to bring him out. Kangin didn’t say because of the kids but maybe he would be happy if he will see his omega again… alive and well.”

Yoochun didn’t tell the truth that he and Jaejoong had already given Leeteuk a mission but actually this was not important. Leeteuk maybe will be really glad because he can go home with some help. He could go out on his own way but with these guys the plan was more perfect. So, the Big Bang teleported to the building and the TVXQ remained alone.

“I hope it is not a big problem if I’m coming with you, too.” Junsu embraced Yoochun and Changmin smiled.

“Never was a problem, hyung. Looks like we are together again… with a little help.” he looked partly at his son and Minho went into red.

“Go and save my dad and Luhan, okay?” he mumbled and the omegas and Changmin had to laugh up.

 

Heechul knocked cautiously on the door and it opened slowly with a creak sound… it was scary but the new vampire stepped in the dark room. Hyungsoo was standing alone in front of the big mirror-door and looked like he watched the sky.

“It will be full moon again. Some days and your friends are under the fire.” he said silently and turned his head towards the other. “Come.” he got his hand and Heechul walked to him.

His long hair was in a ponytail on the top of his head and looked at his… really… _what is Hyungsoo for him? What means this vampire for him? He likes to be with him and adores the fact that he is not an omega just a vampire but… does he love this man?_ His newborn side always tells that this is love and he is happy but his old self sometimes catches him from that cage and…

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Heechul had to kneel and Will didn’t look at him.

“Relax, my child.” he whispered. “Relax… he won’t be there forever… you will win over him.”

“Why are you saying this for him, Hyungsoo?” a voice and two dark shapes appeared on a dark corner of the room and the silver haired man smiled at his blond wife.

“Good evening, _Trouble Maker_!” Will smiled under his breath.

“What’s up, oppa?” Hyuna played with her gum and looked at her husband. “We came back from our tour, so I hope it will be a big thing: fight or something better.”

“You can fight, dear… I promise. Actually, I have two targets: one for you and one for you, Hyuna.”

“Names.” the man demanded and Heechul didn’t want to turn and look at them.

He knew this scary team: the Trouble Maker duo. They were vampires and really hated the werewolves… mostly the man hated the Big Bang team. He didn’t know why but this story was old between the clans and the Yellow Gold clan treated this problem with silent.

“Han Geng and Siwon.”

The female or the girl snorted.

“It’s dangerous. They are strong.”

“And you’re not that strong, dear?”

The man touched his wife’s hand and stopped her.

“We will do it but you know our prize.”

“Don’t be so mysterious, _Hyunseung_. You are the best and the most expensive team with whom I had worked before it. I know you and don’t worry… you will get what you want!” he said and his eyes turned into blood red.

Hyuna’s eyes changed. What they wanted was the blood. Lots of bloods from precious persons and Siwon or Han Geng were these persons. Han Geng more because he was a leader of the biggest werewolf clan in China.

“If you’re doing your mission perfectly, I give you the whole werewolves who are in this war and… you’ll get their children, too.”

“Pups…” Heechul raised his voice and Hyuna looked shortly at him. “They are calling their children pups.”

Will sighed and pulled him closer.

“Don’t afraid of them. They are my friends and now, yours. Right, guys?”

“We’d already met on the MAMAs. You were always nice, Heechul hyung.”

“Hyunseung, Hyuna.” Heechul nodded but not gave his hand for welcoming.

“He lost his werewolf being not long ago, be understanding with him.”

“I don’t remember when I lost my human part but it would be terrible.”

“Hyuna, you were a newborn baby. You can’t remember on your human being.” Hyunseung smiled and the girl had to laugh.

“Of course, you’re right, dear.” she said and suddenly kissed his cheek.

“Don’t do that in front of me.” Will’s voice darkened and Hyuna held herself.

“Oppa, we have to kill them?” she yawned.

“Do what you want. I don’t care.”

“And… the prize…”

“Hyunseung, drink their blood. I said I don’t care just finish with them, okay?” Will started to be angry and Hyuna lifted her hands.

“Don’t be so rude, hyung. We understood our task… and it will be so sweet. I didn’t drink from cute guys… I don’t know how long.” she looked at her husband tellingly.

The man shrugged.

“I am a jealous type. You knew it when you’ve chosen me, darling.”

“I know but I hate drinking from girls… from ugly girls… if they were beauties but you don’t allow me the beautiful girls, too!” she stepped on the floor.

Her husband sighed again.

“I don’t like any beautiful person around you, be a boy or a girl.”

Will had enough from their fighting and they vanished from the room.

“They are odds, hyung.” Heechul mumbled and Will nodded.

“Yeah. They are really dangerous but… in their personal lives… they are odd and awkward.”

 

Siwon stopped and Han Geng looked at him.

“So, is it his home? Is his palace out of the town?”

“Yes, maybe Heechul is here.”

“What is the guarantee that he is still alive?”

“Nothing. Will or Hyungsoo is a vampire and Heechul… he was dying when he kidnapped from my hands and…”

“WHAT?!” Siwon jumped and growled.

He didn’t know this about his omega. Han Geng looked guilty.

“He cut his arteries and helped to escape for Kibum. I lost the omega pup when he was dying on that floor and Will…”

“So the truth is that Will saved my omega’s life?!” he shouted and grabbed Han Geng’s neck.

The alpha didn’t want to free his body out but looked seriously into his eyes.

“I know I am guilty but…”

“Guilty?! It is the all what you want to say for me? You kidnapped him and you couldn’t take care of him well! It is the job of every alpha! Take care of his omega, you fuckin’ bastard!”

“DON’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!”

“YOU LOSER ASSHOLE!”

Han Geng wanted to shift and to bite through Siwon’s throat but just he held him down.

“Oh-oh… I like these kinds of things, hyung…” they heard a voluptuous girl voice from the shadows.

“Hyuna, I know you’re enjoying those perverse stories from the AO3 but maybe this is more enjoyable when you can watch it from the first line.” the man stepped out and they could see their shapes.

The two wolves let themselves and shifted together into second.

“ **TROUBLE MAKER**!”

“Super Junior and an ex-Supi Junior… hm.” Hyuna smiled at Hyunseung and her long teeth came out. “You’re blood is mine!”

 

Jaejoong found Rain in the forest where they arrived. The half werewolf waited for him between the trees.

“I see in your eyes that you didn’t win.” Jaejoong sighed and his secretary was shaking his head.

“I’m sorry. Will told me that it is his life and won’t follow a wolf orders… be you or Han Geng. He is in love with Heechul.”

“Is he vampire?”

The man nodded and swallowed his words.

“I’m sorry. You lost a wolf.”

“I was out of my damned minds when I thought it won’t happen with him. Poor Heechul!”

“He is another person now, and barely remembers on his old self.”

“Is it not early for him? You were kids when you changed into vampire but it had happened… I don’t know how many days ago and he is adult.”

Rain shrugged.

“I think Siwon has another problem not just Will.”

“Hm?”

Rain took deep breaths into his lungs.

“I saw two old friends in Will’s property. They are my friends but an enemy of you and… the _Big Bang_.” he looked at Tablo and CL.

“Big Bang?” the alpha girl looked at her leader.

Tablo made a care-worn face.

“Are they also vampires?” he knew the persons but Rain nodded.

“Hyunseung and…”

“Hyuna.” CL finished the sentence and looked into the dark forest.

 


	75. Luhan's last mistake

”Your blood?! I think I am also here, darling!” Hyunseung cleared his throat and elbowed his mate’s hip.

“Ah, you know I didn’t mean so.” the girl was rolling her eyes but focused on the two wolves.

Siwon was blinking nervously at Han Geng who didn’t know what he should do. He knew well the two vampires and it was the last that he wanted their company.

“What would be the best choice in this moment, Hankyung?” Siwon asked but didn’t take off his glances from the vampires.

“How the Hell should I know?” he bit back but stepped forward and crossed his hands.

Hyunseung smiled under his breath and he was shaking his head.

“I feel fear in the air. Hyuna?” he looked at his mate and the girl shook her long blond hair.

Her miniskirt danced with her moves and the black pants under the short clothes expressed well her character. She wore long black T-shirt on her torso and turned her head towards Hyunseung.

“Oppa, should I finish with these two? I can’t choose between them.”

The man looked sharp at her and pushed the girl behind his back.

“Hey!” Hyuna protested from her veins and decided fast.

She jumped to Siwon and grabbed the alpha’s shoulders. Her teeth were so long and the wolf could feel the girl’s breath on his skin. Hyuna lifted her head and wanted biting but Han Geng grabbed her hips and pushed her back. Hyunseung right off attacked and bit into the wolf’s hand.

“WATCH OUT!” Siwon roared and kicked into the vampire.

Hyuna got up from the ground and spat out her gum.

“I think it would be disturbing…” she mumbled and flew towards the boys.

 

Heechul was trembling when noticed the shapes in the darkness and even from the house he could feel Siwon and Han Geng’s old scents. He knew them well and even in vampire shape he could remember.

“Are they fighting, hyung?” he asked cautiously and Will turned his face towards his own.

“No, my dear. They are coming for you and want to kidnap from me. They were your wolf’s lovers but you’re a vampire and they can’t take you away from me.”

“Hyunseung asked something about a prize. It means that you sold Han Geng and Siwon for these two?”

Will nodded and touched Heechul’s mouth with his finger. His lover’s mouth was so soft and red as a ripe apple and he wanted a piece from this sweet fruit. His kiss was long and Heechul had to give back. He was clinging on Will’s shoulders and the vampire embraced him tight. The moon smiled on them and didn’t deal with the two wolves who were fighting for their lives.

 

Jaejoong cleared his throat and wanted to find his omega and the others. He didn’t know that the Super Juniors teleported back to Seoul with the pups and the TVXQ remained alone. Minho were jumping in front of his mother who has never liked when his pups were behind his back and wanted to see them well. Yunho were fighting against Luhan since hours and maybe he started to be tired. He was the best but it was clear that he need to Changmin and the others in that battle.

Minho stopped on the roof, which was close to the one where his father fought. He looked at him and decided alone. Changmin allowed him to jump into the battle but looked only them and wanted to follow him.

“Wait!” Yoochun grabbed his right hand and seemed to say something.

Changmin sqeezed his lips and crossed his hands.

“Hyung, I know what means your son for you and if Jaejoong would be here… everything would be different but we are alone and Yunho can’t hold him back too long. We have to do something with Luhan.”

“He is right, Chunnie.” Junsu agreed and looked towards the fighters. “He… your son is almost as strong as his father and you know the best what happened on that shore… in the past. If Luhan had not come back from the future to stop Jaejoong, maybe Yunho’d be dead.”

Yoochun was shaking his head.

“They can’t kill him forever.”

Changmin looked sharply.

“No but they can eliminate him for years. Do you remember still, right? I raised the pups alone.”

“Okay, okay…I got it. But if Yunho “dies” he will come back and…”

“I DON’T WANT HIM TO BE DEAD AGAIN, YOOCHUN!” Changmin whispered but his tone was tellingly. “I asked Hojun hyung to change my body because I wanted to protect him! No matter what happens but I won’t let for anybody to take him away from me! NO! I choose rather the death before it.”

Yoochun looked his eyes and the maknae said from his heart. He had to nod and Junsu embraced him.

“I know you like your son but look at him! It’s now a monster not a son, hyung!” the omega whispered and cried on his shoulder and Yoochun’s tears came out, too.

“When the time comes, I want to kill him.”

Changmin touched his hyung’s cheek and wiped down the tears.

“I hope this time won’t come, hyung.” he said and they jumped into the battle.

 

Yunho was surprised when he saw his son’s shape by his side and smiled when Minho defended his ass from Luhan’s attack.

“I thought I won’t see you again, Min.”

His son grinned and kicked into the big grey wolf. The enemy jumped back but came forward again and Yunho had barely got time to chitchat with his son.

“Look, Mom is here, too.” Minho gasped and fought with Luhan until Yunho could give a welcome kiss on his omega’s mouth.

“I know that you’re an alpha and I like this in this moment but you have to get back your old self again when we finished this whole terrible journey.” he shouted between two kicks and Yoochun answered instead of Changmin.

“Don’t talk about these things, guys… we have to save my son!” he smiled but felt a huge sadness when he had to attack his Luhan.

“Sorry, Chunnie! I want the same, too.” he said but Luhan caught his legs and turned him around by his foot.

He flew some meters but Changmin got his arm and didn’t let to fall down from the roof.

“Thanks, Changminnie!” he smiled but he was still hanging in the air.

“You’re slightly heavy, hyuuung!” Changmin moaned under his weight when he tried to pull his husband up.

“Just because of your food… it is the guilty.”

“Yeah, yeah… you always find excuses.” he moaned but pulled him up successfully.

They were standing there between the fight and Yunho had to catch his omega’s alpha hips and pulled Changmin into a strong and romantic embrace. He held his Minnie’s hips with one hand as a romantic movie star and kissed him strongly. Changmin kissed back and holding Yunho’s muscular arms.

“I love you.” he whispered into the hyung’s mouth and Yunho didn’t open his eyes but kissed him again and again.

“I want you now but we have to push this date on the good times.” he smiled and breathed a last kiss on Changmin’s soft skin.

“MOM, WATCH OUT!” Minho roared and Yunho quickly responded.

He pushed back Luhan because the alpha had almost grabbed Changmin’s hips and he almost got the chance to push Changmin down from the roof but Yunho saved his mate.

“Don’t dare to do it again, pup!” Yunho mouthed and Yoochun tried to kick his son out but… Luhan didn’t remember on him and it was late when the omega wanted to jump away… and Luhan pushed his ten claws into Yoochun’s stomach… and one found his heart.

 

Jaejoong stopped and grabbed his heart.

“What’s up? We have to continue the road.” Tablo and CL were looking at him but Jaejoong had to kneel down.

“No… this can’t be happening!” he whispered and hit into the sand.

Tablo didn’t get it but held the alpha up from the ground.

“What are you feeling? What happened?” he asked nervously.

“I don’t know… I don’t know…” he was shaking his head and tears came out from his eyes.

 

“SHIT BITCH!” Siwon kicked into Hyuna’s hips and the girl found herself in her mate’s lap.

Hyunseung grinned diabolically and pushed Hyuna away. The girl was really pissed off and attacked again.

“Wait…” Hyunseung grabbed and pulled her back. “We can’t win if we are not fighting with our full power.”

Hyuna made a grimace.

“Oppaaa, I want their body in perfect shape and don’t ruin the enjoyment in our food.” she whined and looked angry at the guy.

“We have to fight on the whole night if you want this, darling.”

“You’re such a lazy boy, oppa! We hadn’t done a long fight since… 2018!”

“You want a training right now?! Is it what you want, really?!” Hyunseung put his hands on his hips and they were quarrelling like they would be above the dinner table.

Siwon and Han Geng shared a long glance.

“Can we help?” Siwon tried.

“ **NOOO!** ” they shouted at him together and Siwon lifted his hands defensively.


	76. Losing a loved one

Kangin has never thought that a teleport can be dangerous but he walked into the trap… he, Donghae, Shindong and the pups. He just blinked at Hyungsoo and Heechul behind of the prison grids.

“My holy God, Kangin… I’ve never thought that you will walk into my trap.” the vampire laughed and clapping his hands.

Heechul, his hyung didn’t say a world but couldn’t pull his glance away and looked the pups and him.

“I thought the same, Hyungsoo in the previous moment. How could you do this?”

“Look, we closed the teleporting system. Actually, Han Geng’s commander closed it after your friend, Jaejoong and his army arrived in the country. You can go in China but you can’t go away. It would be so simple if you can solve every problem with this power, not? And when I got the news that he closed it down, I played out some cards and because of it you teleported straight into my palace…instead of Seoul. I can’t tell more.” he coughed and Heechul wanted to reach out and touch his ex-dongsaeng’s face.

Will saw it and pulled back his arm.

“No. They are just reflections, your old life’s reflections.”

Kangin growled.

“What did you say? Leave him to do what he wants, you _bas_ …” the alpha wanted to say but Will waved and his body flew back onto the prison’s wall.

“DAD!” Jongin shouted from another prison.

They were separated again and the three alpha pups shared one prison, the omegas shared one prison and Kangin with his alphas has got one prison.

“I am well, Jongin.” Kangin panted but got up with Donghae’s help and snarled at Will.

Heechul looked Kangin’s Jongin. The boy got his father’s presence and power but he was still a young one in an unfamiliar adult body what he could not use perfectly and the same was on his friends.

“What’s your name?” he asked silently from the pup. “Band name, not yours.”

Jongin didn’t get the question but replied.

“E… I think it is Exoplanet.”

“It’s Exo. My father named us from the Exoplanet word.” Chanyeol helped him out from the other prison.

Heechul had to smile.

“ _Exo_ … it’s funny.” he said and turned away.

Kangin just looked his back when he turned out of the door.

“Dad, it looks like they kidnapped us again but in this case our friends don’t know about it.” Kyungsoo sighed and weary sat down. Kangin squeezed his eyes and suddenly roared up from his throat. The pups startled.

 

Siwon was trembling into the sounds what he heard. Hyuna stopped and pulled her head up from Han Geng’s skin and looked her mate. The man wanted to drink more from Siwon but stopped and didn’t do anything.

“They are coming… he is calling them.”

“Who… Oppa, who will be coming?”

Hyunseung swallowed the last blood-drop and dropped Siwon’s body onto the wet grasses.

“It’s so wrong that we can’t finish our mission but we have to move, Hyuna.” he looked into the distance and his white skin what was full with the alpha’s blood changed his color and showed real life.

“No, Hyunseung… I want to drink his blood totally! He is so sweet and his memories are so beau…”

“Don’t finish it, noona! I have enough from them. Their fate is not in our hands but if you want to meet with Jiyong and Seunghyun, then I won’t hold you back.”

“The Big Bang is here?”

“The Big Bang and your ex-girlfriend…. _Chaerin_.”

She pulled her mouth into a disgusted grimace.

“That bitch…” she mumbled and dropped Han Geng down. “I want to fight against her!” she stood up and fisted her wrist.

“Don’t be stupid, Hyuna! We have to call the family. This shit started a real war.” he pointed at the lying Han Geng and kicked into his ribs.

“I know from his memories… he really loves that man.” she sighed and looked down at the alpha.

Hyunseung shooked his head and grabbed his mate.

“You can finish with him if the family will be behind our back.” he said and they vanished from the forest.

Siwon who was almost unconscious, lifted his body up and tried crawling to the unmoved Han Geng. He took the alpha’s head and started to revive him.

“Don’t dare to die here, you jerk! You have to help me to get Heechul out of here!” Siwon snarled and shaking twice Han Geng.

 

Yoochun had never thought that it can happen with him. He did a wrong step and now, his son was standing in front of him with long claws and one of his claws went straight into his heart. His mouth was bloody because he had to spat it out and the omega slowly started to lose his balance… and fell on the grey wolf.

“ **NOOOO!** ” Yunho and Changmin winced along with Junsu and Minho when they heard the familiar voice from the sky.

Jaejoong, when he felt that feeling, decided near the fast running and followed his omega’s scent to find him. He left Tablo and the others behind his back but he knew they will fight against the soldiers well.

The alpha jumped behind of Yoochun and immediately pulled his omega out of Luhan’s claws. The omega fell into his arms and Jaejoong was holding him tight.

“No, please… I can’t lose you.” he was shaking Yoochun’s body and touching the omega’s face.

He gave him a soft kiss, too and Yoochun slowly lifted his powerless hand… and touched Jaejoong’s cheek.

“ **I love you** … **so much** , **_Jaejoong_**.” he whispered.

He lifted his head and breathed a final soft kiss on his husband’s mouth. Then, he closed his eyes… _forever_. Jaejoong was shaking him a few minutes. He did not want to believe in his eyes and didn’t look at the grey wolf who was his son… their son.

“No! _Yoochun_ …” he was trembled and embraced the omega and pulled his body up. “Don’t do this with me! You can’t leave me here… alone… **NO**!” he roared and hit into hard roof… over and over again. “ _Chunnie_ … my beautiful **_beta_** … **NO**!” he cried and roared and Yunho thought he had to separate him from his omega and suddenly touched Jaejoong’s shoulders and broke the dam, which stood between them.

The alpha was crying and roaring and embracing his beta’s body and he thought he was going to be crazy.

“You are my life, Yoochun! No…”

“ **Jae** , come!” Yunho whispered and tried to pull him away but Jaejoong pulled out his claws and cut into Yunho.

“LEAVE ME!” he roared at Yunho and Changmin had to jump there.

“Jaejoong, he’d gone and your son…” he tried but Jaejoong just looked Yoochun and cried heavily.

“ _My son_ …” he started to mumble and looked up at the grey wolf with widened eyes and Luhan didn’t show any emotion.

“ **YOU KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER!** ” he jumped up onto the grey wolf and shifted into second.

“NO, JAEJOONG, NO!” Yunho tried to grab his hand but his friend was faster and started a bloody fight… against his own son.


	77. Get back a loved one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day for our Moms. :)

”Doesn’t it funny that Sungmin and Kyuhyun aren’t here with us?” Donghae yawned.

Kangin raised his eyes.

“They are teleported with us, just with some minute’s difference. I guess they could jump out of the barrier.”

Donghae sighed.

“I think they may be surprised.”

“Whatever…” Kangin growled and wanted to break out of this damned house.

“Kangin sunbae… do you think they’ve heard your roaring?” Xiumin asked with crossed hands around him.

In the prison was really cold and wet.

“I really don’t know, Minseok. But the hope never dies.”

“I guessed.” the pup grimaced and touched the wet wall behind him. “Phew, it’s clammy.” he shook down his hand.

Chanyeol walked to Kyungsoo and touched his friend’s shoulder.

“What is it, Chan?”

“I am tired of this.” he sighed and leaned his head down.

Kangin knew that all of the pups were tired and exhausted. They wanted to go home but found themselves again in a prison… but now it was a vampire prison.

“Dad, do you think that mom is okay?” Jongin mumbled.

“Yeah, my little. He is fine, it’s sure.” he replied but didn’t want to think into his omega’s well-being. He missed Leeteuk so much.

 

Kyuhyun landed with Taemin’s body in their luxury apartment in Seoul and Sungmin just blinked.

“We’re home.” he sighed.

“Yes, Min.”

Sungmin put his hands on his hips and wanted to jump out of the whole universe.

“Where are the others? Did they leave us alone?”

“Do you think I’m Kangin to give those answers for you? I don’t know!” Kyuhyun gave his response, which was a little bit raw. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know that you became an asshole!” Sungmin mumbled and stepped in front of the alpha. “Give him to me. I want to hold his body.”

Kyuhyun brought Taemin into the pup’s room and took him down on his bed. When he returned he grabbed Sungmin’s T-shirt. The alpha held him down and looked seriously in those dark chocolate eyes.

“Are we still together as a pair, hyung?” he breathed and his face was dangerously close to the omega’s.

Sungmin swallowed and wanted to free himself out of the alpha’s grip. Kyuhyun pulled his hand closer… and put Sungmin’s palm onto his chest and the omega could feel the alpha’s heart beating.

“I lost him but I don’t want to lose you, Sungmin! We are really together and I hate this awful feeling in my heart. I want you back.”

Sungmin’s tears came out and wanted to lean forward.

“I… I’m afraid I died into his death, Kyuhyun. I can’t do it again. I don’t want more pups in this fucking life…” he cried and Kyuhyun embraced him quickly… and Sungmin clung into his back.

“I don’t want more pups, too. He was perfect for us and we won’t replace him with another child. He is our only child.”

Sungmin nodded between his tears and hid his face into Kyuhyun’s embrace.

“I love you, Kyuhyun-ah. Do you still want me?” he sobbed and the alpha gave a kiss on his top of the head.

“I want you, hyung, of course… of course. I love you better than my life.” he embraced his omega well and didn’t want to pull his body away from him. “Sungmin?”

“Yes?” the omega lifted his head and watched him.

“Should I kiss you?”

The omega didn’t answer but closed his eyes and leaned closer until the alpha pressed his soft lips onto his own. Kyuhyun played with his tongue hard and held Sungmin tighter. He touched the omega’s skin and pulled the T-shirt over his head.

“I know it’s kinky but I want you here and now.”

And Sungmin allowed him everything.

 

Jaejoong didn’t see anything else just this grey creature. He kicked and punched him until the wolf started panting and almost knelt on the roof. It was a monster and he wanted his son out of this ghost.

“WATCH OUT JAEJOONG! HE HAS POISON IN HIS BLOOD!” Yunho shouted from behind and he was looking them nervously.

“ _Mom_ …” during the fight the old Luhan has watched the scene through the wolf’s eyes and could not do anything.

He knelt inside of the wolf and grabbed his own throat.

“ ** _Mom_** … I saved your life, then I killed you again!” he cried and hit into the darkness as his father done before it.

He felt his father’s anger on his skin and could see Jaejoong’s tears in his eyes when he pushed his own claws into the grey wolf… in him.

“I knew you can do… it.” Luhan moaned and knelt down.

The grey wolf shape changed back and Luhan was the old normal Luhan again. In his father’s arm he smiled and Jaejoong sighed up.

“You will be okay, my little son. I just killed the poison.” he whispered and embraced the pup.

It was right that he didn’t kill him entirely but Luhan’s body was full of with his red blood because Jaejoong had to push his ten claws into the grey creature and pushed deep into the body. Then, he used his alpha power and sucked out the poison from Luhan. The toxic drained on his hands and fell onto the roof. Luhan was clear again but closed his eyes and had to sleep.

“ _Thank you, daddy_.” he whispered and Jaejoong scooped him up.

 “It was something fantastic, Jaejoong sunbae!” Minho jumped there and Jaejoong had to breathe.

“Thanks, kid but I don’t think that…”

“HEY, EVERYBODY!” Junsu cried and he was beside of Yoochun. “COME HERE!”

Jaejoong didn’t want to come back but cautiously approached his omega’s dead…

“He is not dead, guys!” Junsu had to laugh between his tears and smiled at Jaejoong.

“What do you say?” Changmin and Yunho looked at each other.

Yoochun looked very dead and didn’t do a single move.

“I don’t understand.” Jaejoong mumbled.

“Look him closer!” Junsu was waving and the alpha handed his son for Minho… and knelt near his omega.

He waited some seconds above the omega’s head and slowly Yoochun started opening his eyes… and looked up at Jaejoong.

“How…?” the alpha was amazed and his omega tried to sit up.

“Jae… the poison couldn’t kill me and my heart was healthy again… when I closed my eyes I saw a… a vision about Luhan.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.” Yoochun nodded with big smile on his face. “Our future Luhan saved my life and he told me something in my dream: he can’t kill me because he gave his whole power for me when he died. It means that our pup in the present can’t kill me, either: be a claw or poison from his body… he can’t hurt me. That’s because I’m here. He saved my life… again.” he cleared his throat and Jaejoong really could not believe in this story… but felt huge happiness in his soul and gave long kiss on his omega’s mouth.

“Thanks, Luhan.” he looked at their sleeping son. “You saved mommy again.”

 

 


	78. The vampire king

”Oppa, I want to go back. I’m still not finished with him… and he was so delicate.” Hyuna whined and crossed her arms.

His husband coughed and looked back above his shoulder.

“I told you we need on the family. You didn’t hear that calling roar from the palace???”

“Hyungsoo said we are strong.”

“Yeah, strong but not against a whole werewolf clan. If Jaejoong and the Silver Moon clan arrive, we will have no chance, dear.”

“Oppaaa… you’re just jealous again… and they are in a war with Han Geng’s wolves…” she said and sat down on a rock and crossed her legs.

“Noona! I have enough of this whining. Be strong. It’s true that they are in a war but Han Geng and the Silver Moon want one thing, which is in that palace… thinking a little!”

Hyuna stopped and played with her hair.

“They want Heechul.”

“Exactly! And you know the old phrase: my enemy’s enemy is my friend. So, Han Geng and Jaejoong will do everything to get back their friend and maybe they will work together. I don’t want to wait that alone.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, exactly: **_you didn’t want to wait that_**!” she got up and pushed Hyunseung behind her back.

“What’s your problem? I thought you don’t want to meet with CL!”

“I want to bite into her pretty arteries. I want that!”

Hyunseung started to lose his inner control and followed her. They were almost out of the forest but still at the edge.

“Why do you hate her? I don’t know the whole story.”

Hyuna cleared her throat and looked at the dark sky.

“She left me alone and that’s all.”

“What?”

“I said the truth.”

“Tell me more.”

“Ah, Hyunseung. She and I… we were… khm… I had had feelings towards her aaand…”

“You’d slept together in the past.” Hyunseung clicked with his fingers.

Hyuna stopped and looked him with flashing eyes. Her iris turned into red and lost the nature color.

“Did I say something wrong, noona?”

“No. It’s in the past. Don’t matter.”

“I have to know if you still have feelings towards her. It is my business.”

“I have no feelings just towards you. I want to meet with her because I want to kill her.”

“Kill or kiss?”

Hyuna gave him a slap in the face.

“Shut up. I said earlier.” she mouthed and his husband swallowed.

“Okay.” he whispered. “We arrived.” he mumbled and pointed towards a mountain.

“Is the ‘ _boss’_ living in a mountain?” she asked with raw tone.

“No. He is living _under_ the mountain.” Hyunseung pointed at the ground and when Hyuna looked down the Earth trembled and separated.

They were falling into the deep and Hyuna felt a hard rock in her back when landed on the ground.

“Ouch.” she was touching her head and looked up.

Into the mountain was a city… a city where the light was the lowest but lots of little bat were hanging from the ceiling. Their little yellow eyes flashed through the dark area and Hyuna sighed while she has got up.

“He likes the house pets.” Hyunseung shrugged when the girl looked at him questioningly.

“So, what was his name? I’ve forgotten because in the last time when I’ve met with the boss, it was a female, if I remember well.”

“Yeah, we vampires have to be good and strong leaders. If you’re not that person, it means you lost. She was… _weak_.” he lowered his tone and Hyuna nodded.

They were walking through sharp rocks until they’ve reached a flat wall, which was different from the others. It was too flat and white.

“I want to know his name before I meet with him.” she said again.

“You know his name just don’t know his personality. He is an actor and actually… not a real vampire.”

Hyuna made a grimace.

“What? Our leader is not a vampire? What is he then?”

“I am a _werewolf_ , dear Hyuna.” Hyunseung was stepping back when he heard a low and menacing voice.

From the white wall a shape has started forming and a man stepped out from the rock. Hyuna wanted to show her teeth but pulled them back when Hyunseung grabbed her hand and pushed her behind his back.

“Welcome you back, Hyunseung. I haven’t still met with the lady.” he pulled out his arm and Hyuna reluctantly accepted it.

“She is my wife, _Hojun_.” Hyunseung bowed and Hyuna’s eyes widened when she heard the name of the… of the vampire king.

“Are you **_Son Hojun_**? Really?” she mumbled and turned away when the actor smiled at her.

“Surprised?” he asked on his human tone and Hyuna swallowed.

“No… no… or just a little bit yes.” she mumbled and stepped back… closer to Hyunseung.

“Me and my clan had helped you… _vampires_ out, when that bitch who was on your throne wanted to sell out her folk. It was the worth moment in the life of the _Bloodeaters_ when you gave her the crown… and now that terrible problem with Heechul hyung. Hyungsoo is really playing with the patience of the wolves.”

Hyuna barely got breathe and had to catch to her throat.

“ _You_ … do you know about everything?” she whispered her question and had to cling into Hyunseung.

Hojun smiled and showed his werewolf teeth.

“I am a _gamma_ , dear. I know about everything and now I am the best werewolf… with vampires on my side! You know… I didn’t use my special powers when I helped you out… and it means… I can be your king without timeout. The midnight is not threatening me… and of course, I know about Hyungsoo. He is one of my people now who stole a treasure from my folk. ” he smiled diabolically.

Suddenly two other shadows were walking out of the darkness. They bowed in front of the king and looked at the duo.

“ _Jungmo, Hongki_ …” Hyunseung’s eyes widened and he bowed, too… and swallowed.

‘The two oldest vampires are here in front of me… in the nest. What are they wanting here?’ he asked himself but Hojun replied.

“So, you’re treasure is in Hyungsoo’s palace. Why Heechul is important for you?” the king was looking at Hyuna and Hyunseung but spoke to the other two who were behind his back.

“We will give our answer if he will be again by our side.” Jungmo answered on his silent tone.

His pink hair didn’t really fit into the atmosphere along with Hongki’s purple but they looked like gods between the vampires.

Hyuna started to sweat.

“You… you are a friend of Jung Yunho and Changmin. Why… I don’t…” she was looking at Hojun and mumbled these words.

“I am **Yunho’s** friend, dear… not Changmin’s.” he snarled.

He pulled out an old picture what was in his pocket and lifted it towards the mild light and smiled when he looked the man… who was on the old paper.

“ _Yunho_ … you will be mine… and _Changminnie_ … you lost yourself forever when you asked me to change your caste.” he showed his teeth when mentioned Changmin’s name and crumpled the picture. “You are in my hand!”

 

“So… the main problem is solved!” Junsu jumped up happily and stretched out his back. “Luhan and our Yoochun are back and we are TO-GET-HER… again!” he smiled and wanted to embrace everybody.

“Don’t show your happiness when poor Minho lost somebody.” Jaejoong gave him a little hit on the omega’s head but smiled cautiously.

“Don’t worry, I will be okay.” the pup sighed but wiped his eyes.

“Of course, you will be… of course.” Yunho was nodding and gave a kiss on his face.

“Daaad! Not in front of everybody!” he protested from his veins and Yoochun had to laugh.

“ _Everybody_ … it would be a good song for you and… oh… I’m so stupid and boorish…” he started to apologize when Taemin went back into his mind.

Minho waved.

“Don’t be sad because of me. I’m happy that you are happy.”

Jaejoong squeezed the pup’s shoulder.

“You’re really your father’s son. I’m sorry that in the past I didn’t see him in you.”

Yunho raised his eyebrow.

“Really? You did not see me into this kid?”

Jaejoong had to do a short smile and shook his head.

“No but now… I’m seeing you in him. You’d changed him.”

Changmin nodded.

“Jaejoong hyung is right. Minho was a closed pup. He didn’t communicate too much and he was always sad as… as me. Actually, I am the guilty because of his old personality.”

They were talking and sitting in a little circle as a five and Minho had to smile. He felt he is a lucky person because he can see these people so together and… be behind their back. The omegas and the two alpha were really unique and he wanted to see them as pups… in their old days… they would have been really funny.

 **‘ _We are their sunshine… that’s because Jaejoong sunbae gave that name for us: Shinee_! _Every member is connecting somehow to the old TVXQ!_ ’ **he realized in that moment.

‘ _Han Geng was wrong when he thought too much into the nicknames… we got them because we are unique persons and every person mean something for another person_ … _it is simple as the… the love… they love us with their heart and the names are showing this_ … _and Taemin was in the team because of Kyuhyun and the Super Juniors mean a lot for the TVXQ… so, my dear omega was also connected to the TVXQ… and Kibum and Jonghyun can be with us because of Jiyong. Jaejoong really hates him and... and I don’t think too much into this._ ’ he had to smile when he thought these kinds of things and Yunho looked at him.

“Our pup has enough from all of us.” he smiled and got up. “I think we have to bring Luhan to a better place and show him to a doctor. He still bleeds.”

Jaejoong scooped him up again but shook his own head.

“He is healing faster than anybody. Look at him!”

“Yunho is right, Jae.  I want him in safe!” Yoochun agreed and Jaejoong didn’t want to say contradict.

“Wait!” Jaejoong stopped and looked into the distance.

He was pricking up his ears and everybody was looking him with curious face.

“ _Jae_ …?” Yoochun touched his shoulder and his husband handed over their pup.

“Take him and go with Junsu somewhere where it’s safe. I’m hearing Kangin’s calling…”

“Calling?” Junsu and Yoochun looked at each other and they didn’t get it.

“They went back to Seoul!” Junsu started to be nervous and thought of his family.

“I guess not.” Jaejoong was shaking his head and looked at Yunho.

“Now I hear him, too.” the other alpha nodded and squeezed Changmin’s arm. “Go with them… be their guard!”

“No. I’m only following your back!” he said with dark face and stepped further from them.

“Okay… Changmin! I said…”

“I am an alpha now. You can’t say what I should do!” he protested and started to… growl?!

“WOW!” Junsu covered his mouth with his hands. “I’ve never done this with Seungri… Changmin-ah! It’s a big...”

“… **insult**! _Growling your alpha in front of your friends_ …” Yoochun finished his sentence and was blinking worriedly at his husband.

“I have to be with **_you_**!” Changmin growled and Yunho wanted to touch his omega.

“Why are you growling him? He is just saying the truth!” Jaejoong stood by Yunho’s side and touched his arm.

“ **DON’T TOUCH HIM AGAIN**!” Changmin snarled and almost cut Jaejoong with his longer claws.

“Min, please! Go with our friends… they need on protection. Minho can come with me.” Yunho tried again.

“Actually, I can fight with my own power and can protect Junsu but yeah. Min, this behavior is really strange.” Yoochun tried to smile and calm down the atmosphere but without success.

Yunho had had enough of the quarrel and pulled further Changmin out of their circle. They were standing alone and Minho was watching them curiously.

“What does it mean, Changmin?” his voice was sharp and serious. “Are you crazy?”

“Yeah… maybe I lived too much alone and forgot to be normal.” he bit back and got rid of  his armm from Yunho’s grip.

“Where is my dear Changminnie… the omega who I adore?”

“I’m still here.”

“No! You are an insane or you will be insane. Ask Hojun to stop his magic what he does with you because it starts to be…”

“What? Dangerous? Maybe…” Changmin leaned closer and caught Yunho’s arms with his long claws.

“It is painful, Min!”

“I don’t care! If I can stick you down with my claws then I’ll do it!”

“ **Changmin**!” he whispered but the other alpha pulled him closer and gave him a forced kiss.

“ _Minnie_ …” Yunho mumbled and pulled away from the other. “You reached the point where I have to say that I am afraid of you.” he whispered because didn’t want to say out these words in front of the others… mostly in front of their pup.

 

Hojun was smiling under his breath and opened his eyes. He was standing above his hiding place on the wet grasses, which were as the velvet under his sole. He was naked, just a black underwear was on him and his second alpha wanted to break out of his body.

“ _Yunho-yah_ … the time is changing and I can’t wait anymore.” he hissed and took deep breaths into his lungs.

He could feel the cold morning wind on his muscles and suddenly caught a purple-green butterfly. His hand was too big for the beautiful animal and he held it cautiously… until he squeezed his arm. The butterfly was still beautiful but dead in his hand.

“ _Changmin_ … you are the same as this nice animal… and you’ll give Yunho to me without you would know what happens.” he smiled diabolically and roared gigantically.

 

Meanwhile Han Geng had come back from the unconscious condition and sat up, in front of him the tired Siwon was panting because of the excitement.

“Did you hear that?” he asked the younger alpha.

Siwon nodded.

“It’s Kangin’s voice. I know his calling tone.”

“Then… we have to hurry!” he said and jumped up.

Siwon followed him and they’ve reached Hyungsoo’s palace without any problem.

“That Trouble Maker duo was odd. Why did they leave us here?” Siwon asked and was walking behind Han Geng.

“It’s simple as you, dear Siwon.”

“What did you say?” Siwon growled because of the insult.

“I said they are making the trouble. They went back into their nest.” he hissed but continued the road and didn’t watch back at Siwon.

“Nest?!”

Han Geng sighed.

“Do you know nothing about the vampires?! They have a king or queen… anyway just be somebody who can rule above the whole gang. They can’t be without this king and he or she leaves in that nest. The vampires are lonely beings… except of this odd duo and our dear enemy… Hyungsoo was also a lonely creature until I’ve introduced Heechul to him.” he swallowed the last words and cursed the moment when he allowed for this vampire to drink from the omega’s blood.

“So, you were the one who handed our omega to him.” Siwon laughed on his sarcastic tone but stayed in silent and listening his ex-hyung’s words.  

At the end of the story, they’ve reached the palace. The outside walls were old and white as the palest human’s skin. They went up on a creaky stairs and stopped by an old wood-door.

“I bet that inside everything is gold and silver.” Siwon tried to joke but lost his good-mood when the ground is divided under their foot and they fell on a trap.

 


	79. Changmin's target

Luhan has never felt this calm feeling in his body. He didn’t feel anymore that grey creature and did not see what happens outside. He just slept and felt Jaejoong’s warm arms… then his mother embrace. _His mother_ …

“ _Mom_ …” he whispered and Yoochun noticed that his son is almost opened his eyes.

He and Junsu were jumping on the roofs and wanted to find Tablo and CL. Jaejoong told them the direction and they decided to go there. Changmin didn’t join and Yoochun thought the whole situation over. Junsu was close to him and suddenly stopped.

“What?” the ex-beta looked him but Luhan got back his attention when the boy wanted to sit up.

“I think he’s up. That’s all.” his friend pointed out and Yoochun knelt onto the roof.

“Everything’s okay, dear… we are here with you.” Yoochun held his son’s back when the pup slowly got up on his feet.

The boy had to kneel at first but then he gained back his balance and looked at his mother.

“Mom, I… I had killed you.” he whispered and tears appeared in his eyes.

Not much but Yoochun saw the tears.

“Don’t worry… you can’t kill me. You can’t kill me, never.” Yoochun smiled and Luhan embraced his neck.

His pup was in his young child form and lost the adult version of his body, and Yoochun really liked it.

“Thanks my goddess.” the pup whispered and squeezed his mother’s neck strongly.

Yoochun has almost got breathe but didn’t mind it. He was also embracing his son and was happy because he was again… just a pup.

“Don’t be adult… for some years stay my child.” he whispered and Luhan nodded… and cried.

Junsu smiled and he was just standing there close to the two. When they were pups he had never thought that Yoochun will be a mother like now… he was an excellent mother.

“Mom, when I will grow up, I want fight on your side.” Luhan let his neck go and Yoochun smiled when wiped down his son’s teardrops.

“I hope we don’t have to fight when you will be older… but if it happens, then I wish I can fight on **your** side!”

Luhan embraced him again but a thought went back into his mind.

“Mom, where are the others and… and Xiumin?” he asked but suddenly had to look down.

His skin was full of with blood and still bleeds.

“They have to fight and Xiumin… I think he is alright in Seoul.”

Junsu made a light grimace because his friend knew that something was wrong… Jaejoong said he heard Kangin’s calling roar and it didn’t mean good. The pups and their friends were with him and if the teleport was not perfect… maybe, they were now in a trap. Just in whose trap?

“Chunnie, I think Luhan has to know about everything.” he cleared his throat and his friend did not protest.

Luhan looked them curiously and sat down onto a chimney.

“Your father went to find Kangin and the others.”

Luhan’s glance told everything.

“Mom, you said that Xiumin is alright and he is in Seoul. Now you say that you don’t know and my father is following a voice?”

“It’s a roar, Luhan-ah.” Junsu corrected. “Wolves are using it if they are in trouble.”

The pup got up and looked at his mother.

“You know I have to go there and… ah!” he had to finish and kneel down because of the bleeding. It started again and his wounds opened.

“Mom… I…” he tried but Yoochun scooped him into his arms again.

“I know you want to protect your omega… but I want to protect my son.” he moaned under Luhan’s weight and they continued their road.

After one hour jumping they reached a point where Junsu had to feel the YG clan’s smell. He stopped and smiled when saw lots of wolves. They were fighting against Hankyung’s wolves.

“Look, there are our girls, too.” he crossed his hands and Yoochun grinned.

“I thought that Jessica will never come back but she surprised us.” he was looking the girl who fought against a male wolf and cut his throat.

“She really likes to be an alpha… after she was a beta.”

“Amber is very good, too.” Junsu pointed at the alpha.

The female kicked into his enemy’s stomach.

“Well, at first we need to find a packdoctor who helps to heal Luhan’s wounds then we can join into the battle.”

“You’re telling my thoughts, bro.” Yoochun nodded. “I forgot who the girl’s doctor is.”

“I just hope that she was not an omega and stayed home.”

“I am here, assholes.” her glance was angry but stepped closer to see the pup.

“Good to see you, Luna.” Junsu was coughing and let the girl to see the boy.

“So, Jaejoong killed that grey wolf.” she smiled at Yoochun and was holding her hands above the wounds.

At the end, Luhan could stand on his own feet again.

“Thank you!” Luna got a strong squeeze on her shoulder.

“Welcome, boy. I am glad you are with us… do you want to join into the battle?… Those wolves don’t want to vanish.” she showed down on the streets.

“Siwon will have to work a lot if we don’t want that the people remember on these days.” Luna sighed and jumped back into the fight.

“Mom… do you want to go?” Luhan looked down and he was not calm.

“You know I will be in this body when you will be adult, right, dear? So, it means you have to get to use the thought that you will fight with your mother… in a battle.”

Luhan closed his eyes and held back his breathe for a moment.

“Actually, I said earlier I wait this moment.” Luhan mumbled. “But if I will be older, then I will want to protect you… always.”

“You’re protecting me now, too. I am a good fighter, your father knows it. Just leave me a little space and I will show it for you, too.”

“Your mother is right, Luhan-ah. He was a beta and a warrior… it’s not just a luck that he is your father’s second man in the pack.”

Luhan lifted his hands and nodded.

“Okay, okay… I am just a pup, _again_ …” he sighed and shook his head. “I hope Xiumin is really alright because I won’t leave you here, guys alone… I swear of it.” he was very serious for the omegas and they didn’t pull their mouth into a smile… but Junsu really wanted to do it.

“I am still your mother… not just a _guy_.” Yoochun blinked at him and they had to laugh.

“You’re speaking well, Yoochun!” Junsu was wiping his tears.

“You can call me Yoochun if you will be adult, Luhan. I just joked.” he smiled and touched his son’s face.

“I really don’t wait the time when Jinki starts to leave the ‘mom’ word and using my name…”

“Lots of wolves don’t drop the mommy or pappy away and don’t call their parents on their names. I’m still calling my dad ‘ _daddy_ ’…” Yoochun laughed and elbowed Junsu’s hip.

 “Your dad is another thing. You lost your mom and he is really an alpha if you are with him, Chunnie. Remember, even he always hates Jaejoong and can’t stand your husband’s smell on you.”

“Is it the answer why even I hadn’t met with my grandfather, mom?”

“You know him just don’t know who he is.”

“Wait… you say, is he also an idol?” Luhan asked and they jumped into the battle together.

“He is an actor, Lu.” Yoochun replied between two punches. “I have already played with him in a drama.”

“Now I can guess…”

“Do you really want to play this game in a middle of a battle, Luhan-ah?” Junsu asked and pushed his claws into another omega.

“Why not… mom is really a good fighter.” he looked at him and Yoochun could see his pup’s proud glance.

“I’ve already told you.” Yoochun moaned under a wolf weight and kicked into his balls. “I hope now… you believe in my words.”

Luhan smiled and he thought he will never forget this day… but he started to interest in this question. Who is his mother’s father… who is his grandfather? Perhaps… on one day, they will meet.

 

Siwon got a headache when he opened his eyes and wished the whole journey into the Hell. He touched his back of head and found blood there.

“I healed it. It was quicker when I found you on the ground.” Han Geng mumbled.

Siwon looked up and saw the other alpha in the corner. He pulled his legs up and embraced them tight onto his body. His long hair was touching his arms.

“Thank you.” Siwon said quietly and got up slowly.

His T-shirt was totally dissolved and hung on him like a drapery. His skin was injured on his chest.

“Just take it off. It looks not so good on you.” Hankyung mumbled and looked away into the other corner.

Siwon sighed and walked to him… and sat down in front of his ex-hyung. He sat in lotus and seriously looked in Han Geng’s eyes.

“ _Hyung_ …” he started but had to swallow the next words. “He had not called Hankyung ‘hyung’ for a long time and… this word was hard.

“I understand if you can’t call me again hyung. I am not your hyung.” the alpha hid his head into his arms and Siwon could not see his tears, which were falling down.

Siwon saw the trembling shoulders and suddenly touched Han Geng’s hard skin.

“I don’t know what would be your problem in this moment but… be strong, okay? We have a mission and if we can’t do it well we’ll lose this game.”

Han Geng’s mimic changed and looked up at him. He stretched out his hand and took Siwon’s arm. He played with the other alpha’s fingers and pulled the hand closer to his nose. He smelled it and Siwon smiled. If two friends who were alphas and didn’t meet for a long time, it was the sigh that the other is accept him again.

“Why are you doing this, Hankyung?” Siwon whispered but didn’t pull away.

“When I saw your blood on my hand I… I thought on the old days… and you were always nice with me. You really did do nothing and the only problem was just you were into Heechul.”

Siwon’s face changed the color. It was not the best topic between them but good… if Hankyung wants to speak about it… they will speak right now.

“I love him, hyung.” he said it out without any hesitation and saw the effect on the older’s face.

This one word can change everything.

“I also love him.” Han Geng said with a short smile.

They were sitting so in front of each other and looking each other and they loved the same man… who was the most precious thing in their life.

“If this whole journey or I don’t know what it is but if it is end… I want to a fight. A clear… a very and really clear fight against you, hyung but not just for Heechul… I…”

“Don’t finish.” Hank Geng put his finger on Siwon’s lips. “I know what do you want to say and I know your words.” his eyes were looking Siwon and the younger leaned closer and… they kissed each other.

It was an alpha thing… not love or anything else. They just agreed in something.

 

“Changmin, please could you stop for a moment!” Yunho grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Jaejoong stopped, too in the same time and stared the palace. They’ve reached it in good time and Minho wanted to go to his parents.

“No. Don’t go there! It is their private business. Leave them alone.” Jaejoong pulled him back and gazed the big house.

He smelled into the air and Minho copied his moves.

“I feel my brothers.” he whispered and Jaejoong looked him with smiling eyes.

“Me too, they are my pups.” he smiled and squeezed Minho’s shoulder.

The pup sighed and blinked towards his parents.

“Dad, can we go? They are there.” he asked on normal tone and Yunho looked at him nervously.

Changmin still didn’t let him go and crossed his hands. His beautiful skin called Yunho to pull him into a tight embrace and touch his body but the alpha held his moves back.

‘ _No way for me to do such things until he is this crazy person… who I don’t know_.’ he thought and left Changmin behind his back.

“ _Yunho_ …” Changmin barely got breathe when saw his alpha to walk away and let him there.

Yunho has always hated when Changmin was not in front of his eyes and now… he is just walks away...

The alpha heard Changmin’s groaning but did not care about it. He touched his son’s arm and followed Jaejoong. _He followed **Jaejoong**_ …

Changmin started to growl and his eyes changed their color.

“So, we arrived.” Jae put his hands on his hips and looked the palace.

“It’s very old.” Minho noticed.

“I think Hyungsoo knows we are here.” Yunho said and Jaejoong nodded.

“I think so, too. He is smart and can feel our scent.”

“Vampires can feel scents?” Minho looked at the SM leader who nodded.

“Of course they can. They are like the cats. Their eyes, their nose and their moves are better than our’s but we have special powers what they didn’t get from the fate.” he smiled at Minho and the pup nodded.

“And what is the biggest enemy of cats?” Yunho asked.

“The… the dog?” Minho answered with a short smile.

His father nodded.

“We are wolves and they are vampires. We can win and get back what they stole from us.”

Jaejoong looked him with proud feelings in his heart.

“You spoke well, Yun.”

 

Changmin was standing behind of them, on the edge of the forest and gazed Jaejoong with silver eyes.

“You are the one who took him away from me…” he snarled.

It’s right that they spoke about these hard things earlier but he felt something in his chest what wanted not to go away and actually… he wanted to do this… and now he can do this!

 “ You raped me… the omegas are from you and not from him… you are living a happy life with your omega but I … who you raped … can’t live this perfection because of what you did with me… if you hadn’t done this with me, I would be a happy and a healthy man. Yunho died because you let him alone with Sooman… and I had to raise the pups alone… _alone_ … _alone_ … **ALONE**!”

His alpha what he got from Hojun, break out… and Jaejoong was his target.


	80. Hojun's witchcraft

Hojun had not thought that it will be so easy. He just sat on his rock and smiled with closed eyes. His soul was on that place where Changmin was ready to start an attack against Jaejoong. The boy’s inner soul went crazy because of the gamma’s magic. The two souls: the normal omega and the alpha couldn’t stand each other and now was a chaos in the body.

Changmin didn’t want to think over the whole situation just could watch Jaejoong who was close… really, very close to his alpha. Yes, Yunho was his alpha… only his. Yunho belonged to him and nobody else had the right to look at him like Changmin. Jae smiled and his eyes were proud when looked Yunho and Minho… it was only Changmin’s task!

“HEY!” Minho shouted suddenly because Changmin pushed his son away and grabbed the SM leader’s shoulders.

He pressed him on the grasses. He lifted his left arm and put his claws close to the alpah’s eyes.

“CHANGMIN!” Yunho wanted to take him off of Jae but his mate pushed him away.

“Stay there!” Changmin growled and ordered then his eyes returned to Jaejoong. “We have a business!” he snarled and Jaejoong didn’t protest or he was not afraid of the sudden attack just nodded and lifted his arms.

“I understand your words.” he moaned and licked his dry lips. “Should I get up?”

Changmin let him to go up but looked him till the end. Yunho was on the grasses, his clothes became dirty and green but he could look Changmin. What’s happening here? It was his question and… slowly got up… cautiously.

“Am I still the alpha, Changmin?” he asked silently and his mate turned his head into his direction.

It was no answer just strong and tellingly glances from those beautiful warm eyes. He panted and wanted to approach his ex-omega but couldn’t do a single step. His legs stuck on the ground and he felt something in his head… pain… abnormal behavior…

 

“Yes, just do it, Changmin. Suck his alpha out of him and he can be an omega!” Hojun was laughing and crossed his arms. “Ah, you are such a good boy.” he chuckled and Jungmo didn’t want to walk closer.

The pink haired guy was looking him from behind and bit into his lips. This werewolf was really scary and he had to swallow. Hongki left them alone and had to go out checking Heechul. The omega or the newborn vampire was their only hope for the normal life and even he didn’t know about it… his blood was precious because a newborn vampire who was a werewolf could heal… the blood could heal… and Jungmo was sick. His brother, Hongki wanted to save him and when they heard about Heechul whose blood was a worth. A sick vampire was rare but it happened sometimes and Jungmo had had bad luck. Right, they were very old… the oldest ones between the vampires but even if they could live long and beautiful life, Hongki wanted to save him. He was nothing without Jungmo and the man didn’t want to change Hongki’s thoughts. Hongki was need on his brother and Jungmo had the same feelings, too.

“Hojun, can I ask something?” he asked when the man opened his eyes and left his sitting spot.

“Do it.”

“I have broken in my faith… I have nothing just Hongki. But if he can’t do what he wants I am afraid of what he will do.”

Hojun snorted and waved. Jungmo stepped closer and bowed in front of the gamma.

“I can’t help on you. My magic goes away with the midnight and I’m doing a long and exhausting witchcraft right now.”

The vampire nodded.

“I don’t want your help just the promise that you will help with outside power if the situation wishes.”

The gamma laughed sharply.

“I have already given my words for your brother, don’t deal with it. You have to rest, your brother said it, right?” he smiled but Jungmo didn’t calm down.

“If Hyungsoo tries to kill us, then I will kill myself before he hurts Hongki. Don’t do anything, which can change my will. Even if my brother wants it, don’t do that.”

Hojun sighed.

“He will be mad and maybe wants attacking me…”

“Why it is bothering you?”                

“Well, you’re right, Jungmo… you’re right. He can’t do anything with me. He is _just_ a vampire.”

Jungmo made a short grimace and left the “room”. If he were a vampire, he could do a snarl because of what that gamma said. _Just a vampire_ … what he supposes?

 

Changmin looked Yunho who did slow steps and had to kneel onto the ground. He started to lose his balance and had to close his eyes.

“DAD!” Minho ran there and embraced his father.

“Some… thing happens with me…” he was whispering and Minho’s eyes turned into silver.

“Mom, stop that!” he shouted and his eyes could kill.

“I’m not doing this.” Changmin whispered and turned his head towards Jaejoong.

“Yunho, are you alright?” the alpha wanted to go there but Changmin jumped in front of him and grabbed his arms.

“IT – IS – NOT – YOUR – BUSINESS!” he growled and his claws came out from their hidden place.

Those claws were not a joke. They were the longest and sharpest what an alpha could get and his body shifted. He was in his second alpha form and… Changmin was almost the most dangerous creature what was in front of Jaejoong’s eyes.

“My God…” he mumbled and his legs were tripping in a bigger root.

He fell on the wet grasses and was blinking up at the alpha.

“ _Changmin_ …” he was whispering but the mentioned person didn’t deal with him.

“I have already wanted to do it… but our omegas were in the way.”

Jaejoong didn’t get this sentence.

“They are not here to see their father’s death.”

Now Jaejoong got it.

“Changmin… please… stop! I am not well… I…” Yunho mumbled and Minho leaned closer to hear what his father says.

 

Hojun was happy and could not wipe down the smile from his face.

“Yunho… you will be a perfect omega and after Changmin-ah got your alpha soul and energy… I can fight against him for your hand… and he will hang. You didn’t know that I’m sending your alpha soul into his body, right… _dear_ …” he laughed and leaned on his throne.

 

“What was that?” Siwon trembled when he heard some noise.

It came above us and they looked up. The random kiss what they shared was odd but… somewhere it was beautiful and they will keep it in their memory. Han Geng jumped up and started to growl.

“He is coming… that damned vampire.” he snarled and Siwon charged.   

“So, we have one mission what is the first. Every problem what we have, can wait.”

His hyung nodded and he also shifted.

“ _Siwon_ … I didn’t expect that… you’re kissing bad.” he smiled and looked towards the door.

It opened and not Hyungsoo was the person who walked into the prison. Siwon barely got breathe and swallowed. Han Geng stepped one back and had to catch Siwon’s arm.

“Welcome, Han Geng and Siwon. I think that werewolf in me wants to see you.” the long black haired man whose face owned their omega’s face smiled and his eyes pierced the alphas.

He fisted his hands and his teeth came out.

“I will get your blood.” he smiled and started to run towards the boys.

 

 

 


	81. What they want...

_Heechul_ , the old Heechul didn’t vanish from him. He was still in the cage and felt Siwon and Han Geng close to him. They were there, he knew it and tried to shake the side of the cage. It was a movement what meant nothing. They could not see him but the vampire outside.

“WATCH OUT!” Siwon shouted and pushed Han Geng onto the walls.

Heechul had almost grabbed his neck and found the artery.

“If he finds you, you finished your life!” the alpha shouted and ran into the other side.

He made circles around the omega… ex-omega, and tried to play with him.

“Do you think it works with a vampire?” Heechul laughed and vanished… then appeared behind of the alpha.

He had gotten strong arms and squeezed Siwon’s body. The alpha wanted to shout but held back. He won’t shout in front of his omega… even if his omega was a vampire and he was ready to bite into his neck.

“We have to catch him!” Han Geng got up and jumped behind of Heechul.

Now they were looking out like a sandwich and Heechul was in the middle. Han Geng smiled.

“It would be very romantic, dear but I liked your old style better.” he moaned and Siwon protested.

“Romantic? Perverse, perhaps.” he said and did a circle with his leg.

Heechul jumped up and didn’t lose the balance as Siwon wanted. Han Geng was smarter and grabbed his upper arms and pushed him back on the ground. Heechul was down and Han Geng was on the top of him. He looked him with narrow eyes and Siwon was standing with crossed arms near them.

“You’re here!” Han Geng panted and his blond hair fell on Heechul’s shoulders.

The vampire swallowed and the wolf inside of him punched the air.

“He is more beautiful as he was at the last time when I saw him.”

“When **_we_** saw him, Siwon.” he corrected and still he was on the top.

He licked his dry lips and put back the hair behind of his ears… with one hand.

“I like you… alpha. Your smell is familiar.” the vampire swallowed and wanted to touch Han Geng’s skin on his neck.

“We are close to each other, that’s because you recognize me.” Han Geng said with straight and deep tone.

Siwon turned his head away and made a sigh what they could hear. Heechul looked up at him and laughed.

“I know your smell, too. I think that wolf was a lucky person.” he sighed and teased them.

My God, they felt still the old Heechul and this creature was in their squeezing. Han Geng barely could hold his hunger and tried to not tear the clothes of Heechul… he really wanted to kiss him and wanted to be inside of him. As a vampire he was more beautiful as he was ever. This long black hair… it was his favorite and his body… which always wished the strong alpha behind of his back… it was fucking sexy.

“Han Geng, what should we do with him?” Siwon jumped him out of his thoughts and shook his head.

Heechul smiled diabolically and touched the alpha’s hair.

“Well, I think I am your target... the one who you want, right?” he whispered and leaned closer… dangerously close.

 

Jaejoong had almost got up but Changmin kicked into his ribs again and he fell onto the grasses. Sometimes he could check Yunho with his half eyes and saw his friend was in Minho’s embrace. The boy was so scared because of the happenings and looked Jaejoong with doubtfully face. Jaejoong could not do anything more because Changmin was in front of him and they fought. It was a real fight and Changmin wasn’t kidding. He was such a powerful bastard and his eyes were flashing in the mix of silver and snow-white… it was interesting. He wanted to protect Yunho (from the nothing) and wanted to fight against Jaejoong. Maybe, the emotions what was in the soul of the omega when he was in Jaejoong’s trap broke out again and spread into the whole wolf. But Hojun… it was sure for Jaejoong that the gamma knows what happens with Changmin. Of course he knows because he gives him the magic what can change his caste. If he heard well…

“Hojun…” he snarled and kicked into Changmin’s stomach.

 

Hojun laughed up loudly and he was hitting the rock.

“Jaejoong, my Goddess! You are smarter as I thought.”

 

“Dad, are you… what can I help?” Minho asked with crying eyes and leaned closer to his father.

Yunho was sweated and barely could breathing. His bones were trembling and he also wanted to cry. His all of bones were in pain and his chest was the worst. He felt his lungs are not full of with air and he suffocated. His inner alpha started to leave him and he was now more an omega as an alpha… and Minho could see the change.

“MOM, STOP! DON’T HURT HIM! HE IS DYING!” Minho roared and shifted into his second shape.

Changmin stopped for a moment and looked at them. Jaejoong was still under him and his face was bloody. Changmin had almost cut his left eyes and he almost lost it. Now, the alpha turned away and looked his son with hungry eyes.

“Leave your father!” he said on another tone what was unfamiliar from him. “I want him in that shape.”

“You hurt him!” Minho said almost on that deep tone.

Changmin teleported there and suddenly touched Yunho’s forehead.  His cold skin was a pray for the sick alpha and Yunho lost his consciousness. Minho started to snarl…

“Don’t **you** dare to do this with me!” Changmin growled and lifted his left hand.

In the same moment, Minho flew back and fell onto a hard tree. The pup heard his broken ribs when he landed.

“HEY!” Jaejoong jumped up and wanted to hit Changmin. “You are really not Changmin anymore!”

“No. I’m not…” Changmin answered and looked back at Jaejoong.

“I am now an alpha.” he said and pushed his sharp claws into Jaejoong’s stomach… into Jaejoong’s chest and… into his heart.

The alpha spat out his blood and looked down. Changmin smiled as a winner and pulled his claws out. He got up and he was caressing Jaejoong’s cheeks. He leaned closer to the alpha and…

“You can feel what I felt under your weight!”

 

Hojun smiled and he was ready to go there.


	82. The final battle and the funeral

Kyuhyun woke up early and didn’t think into the day what was before them. Sungmin slept near him and the alpha leaned closer and touched softly the omega’s face. Sungmin didn’t answer and Kyuhyun smiled. His omega was always wrong in the rising… it was the same when they were pups.  _Pups_ …

Kyuhyun swallowed and slowly got up from the bed. He didn’t want to disturb Sungmin and wanted him to sleep more. This day will be hard… maybe the most hardest in their life: they have to bury their pup.

‘ _Taemin_ …’ he thought and his tears appeared.

He was standing close to the bed and gazed out of their window. The Suju manor, their second house was outside of the town. They owned two homes: one luxury apartment in the city and one huge property in the green area. The whole band decided together when they bought the houses. The manor was good for the pups: big area without people and cars. Everybody got a section to live their own life but they met every day and their pups had grown up together. Kyuhyun watched the pups of Shindong and Eunhyuk. They were still little but their parents let them to go out alone and play with the dogs. Tao was very good in the martial arts as his mother. His father, Donghae had almost looked after him and treated him as a little prince. Shindong has one son and his wife was pregnant with their daughter. She was not home but Shindong was a good father and watched Joon Myeon with his half eyes.

Sungmin started to open his eyes… and turned on his other side… and pulled the blanket on his head.

“Good morning, dear.” Kyuhyun mumbled and approached the bed.

He heard Sungmin’s crying and watched the trembling blanket. Every member came into the manor because of one thing… for the weekend.

“You have to get up.”

 

Changmin looked at Yunho’s lying body and snarled. He had almost finished with Jaejoong but the alpha was stubborn and always got up on his feet.

“Why don’t you want to die?!” he growled and pushed his claws again in his heart.

Jaejoong knelt onto the grasses but smiled.

“Y’know, Min why I can’t die. I have somebody who waits for me.” he snarled and got up again… again and again.

His heart was strong and healed faster just had to think of Yoochun, Luhan or Kris.

“And now, I am the leader of the Silver Moon clan. You can’t kill me so easy… Hojun.” he laughed and Changmin stopped.

“I’m not Hojun. Why…”

“Because… he is inside of you. You are not this monster. He gives this power and maybe… you are insane because of this. He uses Yunho’s power and his plan will be perfect.”

“How do you understand this?” Changmin asked but watched Yunho again.

“Is it not clear? I know he wanted Yunho in the past, right?” he spat out his blood and pulled his hair out of his face.

“Right, but it is in the past… he is… a friend and…” Changmin mumbled.

“Mom, stop it!” Minho jumped to him and grabbed his hand. “Dad is dying and I don’t know what will happen if he loses his alpha soul! Think… please!”

Changmin swallowed and he knew his son is right. If Yunho loses his alpha power and becomes an omega… he can die… forever! But Hojun… why is Hojun doing this?

“Because I can give him another power… if he loses his alpha soul, then I give him a soul of an omega and… he will be mine.” they heard that voice and Jaejoong looked over Changmin and Minho’s shoulder.

The gamma was standing there, close to Yunho and walking towards the collapsed alpha. Changmin immediately turned and his eyes changed their colors.

“I thought you are my friend.” he growled and his claws came out.

“I am your friend. I gave you what did you want, right?”

“I didn’t know this soul belongs to my alpha!” Changmin roared and his body grew bigger and bigger… Minho had to step away.

“ _Your alpha_ … phew… now he is  **mine**. The witchcraft is perfect. Look at yourself!” he laughed and touched Yunho’s forehead.

Changmin’s face darkened and started to walk toward Hojun.

“ _Witchcraft_ …” he mumbled. “ You said it is just a normal magic.”

“I’m stealing his soul… no. It’s not just a normal magic. It didn’t stop with the midnight. You didn’t think it over why not?”

“I thought you’re doing this day by day until I say ‘no’.”

“I am not that nice person who does magic every day for your sake. Stupid omega… everything has a prize! You were born as an omega. You have to steal a soul if you want to change your caste.”

“You… damned!” Changmin roared and he was really stupid.

He was stupid and now Yunho’s life was in danger… because of him.

“I will kill you. Your life as a gamma is over.”

“Is it sure? Without me… he won’t get back his alpha soul… and you won’t get back your omega soul.”

“MOM!” Minho shouted again and Changmin saw the fear in his son’s eyes.

“ _Jaejoong_ …” he spoke to the alpha. “Bring my mate and my son faraway from here. We will play this battle in another time. I have a business with him.”  

The SM leader sighed but didn’t protest. He leaned down and lifted Yunho into his arms.

“Come, Minho. We’re going.” he growled when looked at the pup.

He was still waiting and looked his mother and Hojun.

“You can’t help here.” Jaejoong said again and Minho nodded.

“Be careful, Mother!” he sighed and touched Jaejoong’s shoulder.

The alpha teleported and they vanished from the area.

“I've always wanted a fight between us but never thought it will be like this.” Changmin snarled.

“ _Shim Changmin_ …”

“ _Son Hojun_ …”

“ **YOUR LIFE IS ENDED!** ”

 

Tablo was a good leader and Haru, CL and the other YG members were cleaning the city of Hong Kong. The fight was tiring but with Yoochun and Luhan’s help they were faster and better. Junsu was a good warrior, too but never wanted to think of what Seungri will say if he sees him in this war.

“YOOCHUN, WATCH OUT!” he roared but Luhan was faster and cut the wolf’s throat who threatened his mother.

“Thanks!” Yoochun smiled and Luhan nodded.

He jumped back where he left his wolf and killed him, too.

“Are you tired?” Junsu smiled when heard Yoochun’s panting.

“Never!” his friend moaned and killed another wolf.

“Tablo, look!” CL suddenly roared and the leader looked into that direction.

“What is it?” he mumbled.

The wolves stopped and everybody looked up. The sky was darkened and Haru shouted from her place:

“VAMPIRES! DAD…  LOTS OF VAMPIRES!”

Tablo swallowed and he had to give right for his daughter. The vampires were flying and covered the sun. They were flying like the bees and everybody felt that they are in a circle. Tablo could see them closer when they arrived.

“Good night, Yellow Gold and Silver Moon clan!” a girl with blond hair stepped out from the band and came closer. “I am their leader…”

“ _Hyuna_ …” CL moaned.

The mentioned vampire cut a long smile and looked at her.

“Welcome you, too… Chaerin. “Finally, we can meet again.”

Hyunseung touched her shoulder and looked down.

“Listen! We are here because of our king. He said we have to kill you… together with Han Geng’s pack. The question is: we want really a war or a peace?”

Tablo didn’t want to believe in his ears! This vampire asks them?! But in that moment he saw a vampire whose clothes and hair was different from the others and stepped outside of the circle. Hyunseung smiled at him and he bowed.

“I am Jungmo. Almost the oldest between the vampires… and I know that our king is crazy. He gave as instructions but if you want to talk about it… I am ready to promise to find out something, which is better than the death.” he was shouting and looking at every wolf in the town.   

Tablo sighed and stepped forward. Yoochun jumped near him and they walked out of the crowd. Luhan right off wanted to jump there but Junsu held him back by his shoulder.

“Leave these two! Everything will be alright.” he looked at the pup who nodded.

“I hope, Junsu sunbae… I hope.”

 

Hongki didn’t show himself just reached Hyungsoo’s palace without trouble. His plan will be quick and Heechul won’t feel anything. Just he had to find the newborn and grab him out of his lover’s circle. He really wanted to know who would be this person. Three men wanted him in the same time… wow! Hongki just wanted his brother’s life but the prize won’t be simple. He had never done this before but he heard this story from their parents. Drink out the whole blood from a newborn’s body and give it for the sick person… it is a huge task! He really wanted his four best friends but they were not interested in this and they have a business in the States. So, they left him alone but promised that they will come back as soon as possible.

“Guys, I hope I will be alive when you will return.” he mumbled and broke into the palace.

“I hope so, Hongki-ah!!!  

Hyungsoo was clapping and jumped in front of the unexpected guest.

“Well, my body is younger than yours but I am the oldest… show me some respect… Hyungsoo-ah!” Hongki smiled and his teeth came out.

“I know what you want… and I won’t let you to kill him!”

“So, just tell me where is he. He won’t feel anything.”

“ _Where is he_ …  _where is he_ … he is in the best place.” Hyungsoo smiled and attacked the guest.

Hongki jumped, too.

 

Han Geng stopped the vampire. Heechul leaned dangerously close to his neck and he had almost bitten it.

“SIWON, NOW!” he shouted and the alpha pulled out a needle of his pocket.

This object was very little and barely was sharply… but was enough to push into the vampire’s neck and Heechul’s eyes widened.

“What did you do… with me?” he moaned and his head became hard.

“When I was ready to come here, I asked my packdoctor to give this serum to me. He said it sleeps away the vampire and calls out the true self of the person. So, you will sleep… vampire.” Han Geng smiled when Heechul’s head fell down.

“Damned you…” the vampire mumbled and Siwon punched in the air.

“You thought of everything, hyung.” he smiled.

“Yeah… I know the vampires well. We have to get him out of this place.” he said and wanted to scoop Heechul into his arms but… saw Siwon who squeezed his lips.

“Look, I know you want to hold him but we have to hurry. No need to more fight.”

Siwon shook his head and nodded.

“Right… because of his shake I let you to hold him… hyung.”

“Thanks. Now we have to…”

He wanted to say but the house was trembled and they almost lost their balance.

“What was that?”

“Don’t know, Siwon-ah but need to go.”

“Wait! I feel Kangin’s scent… and the pups…”

“Look, we have one mission, which is Heechul, right? We need to save him!”

Siwon nodded again. He hated to leave his friends here but in this moment, Han Geng was very right. The house was trembling again but they reached the prison’s door and Siwon broke it with one big hit.

“Wow…” Han Geng was nodding in his appreciation.

“Hurry up!” Siwon was waving and they left the room.

The teleport system was still blocked and they could not vanish. Damn Hyungsoo! Han Geng cursed him by every step and suddenly he felt something and looked down. Heechul was up and was blinking at him.

“STOP!” he shouted and Siwon right off turned back.

Heechul held his head and had to sit up.

“Slowly… slowly…” Han Geng was helping him and Heechul had to lean down his head.

“What happens with me?” he asked silently.

He didn’t remember on the cage or the vampire things.

“I have nausea.”

“Heechul…” Siwon jumped there and sat down.

They were sitting like never before… and Heechul was in the middle. Siwon shared a glance with Han Geng and the alpha pulled away the hair from Heechul’s face. He wanted to see the… the omega’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I caused these things and you are in the middle of everything.” he whispered and Heechul finally looked at him.

“I am a… a vampire, right? I feel the teeth in my mouth.” he wanted to hit Han Geng but held his hand.

“Hit him if you want. He deserved it.” Siwon agreed but smiled when Heechul didn’t do it.

“Where is the vampire who uses my body?”

“He sleeps because of a serum.” Siwon explained.

“Serum?”

“He bought it.” Siwon pointed at the sad Han Geng.

Heechul bit into his lower lip and sighed.

“My holy God.  _You two_ … one day I die because of you.”

“DON’T SAY THIS!” Han Geng suddenly shouted and jumped up.

He pulled the omega up with himself and shook his body.

“Hey!” Siwon jumped up, too but stopped when saw the tears in Han Geng’s eyes.

“You allowed for this vampire to bite me!” Heechul shouted and hit Han Geng’s face. “YOU… YOU!” he trembled and cried together but suddenly his balance left him and almost fell on the floor.

Han Geng caught him immediately and held him strongly. Heechul cried on his shoulder and Han Geng held him.

“Hyung… please.” he whispered and used the old term.

He also cried. The big Hang Geng cried and Siwon had to be patient.

“Guys… we have to go and get out of here.” he whispered some minutes later.

Heechul was still leaning his head on Han Geng’s shoulder and protested when the alpha wanted to lift him.

“I can walk by myself.” he pushed him away and Siwon grabbed his arm.

“Go!” he ordered and with Heechul in the middle they left the basement and arrived at the edge of the hall.

 

“Look!” Hongki shouted and Hyungsoo forgot the fight.

He looked there where the other vampire pointed and he stopped. His lover was there and… and… he was very different.

“What did you do with him?” he asked and looked Han Geng and Siwon.

“Now the vampire is the one who is in the cage.” Han Geng replied and charged.

Siwon did the same moves and their second alphas were ready to the fight.

 

Changmin and Hojun were fighting. They were flying around each other, kicking each other… cut each other and pushing their claws into their skin. This was the biggest fight in Changmin’s life. The first and the biggest and he couldn’t lose. It was not a solution to lose this fight. Actually, it was not a fight. It was a game between them and if he loses, he loses the rights to be with Yunho. Yunho… he was ready to be an alpha beside of Yunho and protecting him from everything. Yunho did it till ages… and Changmin was a stupid and he had to pay back the prize.

‘My alpha…’ he thought it over and over again and the tears left his eyes.

He cried. He was an alpha now but he cried. He let out everything what was deep in his soul. This fight was good for the learning. He learnt the lesson forever. He wished nothing just Yunho and the pups… his Minho, his Chanyeol and his Xiumin. The omegas, whose father was Jaejoong. Jae… oh holy GOD! He was so stupid here, too. He loved those omegas and was happy because he got them. Right, Jae raped him but… he helped to raise Minho and he was so nice with the pup until Yunho returned and… he helped Changmin in everything. Changmin was the one who could not forget the past! He has to heal his own soul first and not fighting with other wolves… who were his friends!

‘Sorry, Jaejoong…  I forgot what you did for me in the past and only could think on one point.’ he thought when Hojun pushed him onto an old tree. “I lost my mind… and Yunho… I hope you will forget me on one day! I am the one who forced you into an omega’s body… if you want to leave me… I deserved it!’ he thought and kicked hard into Hojun’s stomach.

“My… my Changmin.” Hojun laughed up. “I see your thoughts!”

“Then, you can tell me everything, hyung.”

“Everything?”

“Yeah…  tell me everything about your life. Why are you so lonely? Why do you want to use Yunho? Do you think you will be happier if you grab him out of his life and forcing him to be with you?”

Hojun snarled and jumped again onto Changmin. He grabbed his neck and started to squeeze. Changmin suffocated but pushed the other away in the next minute.

“You are a wreck, Hojun. Not a monster but a wreck. If you kill me, he won’t be happy. You can’t give him happiness… just me. I am… I can be the only one who can make him happy!” he smiled and knew he won this fight.

“Bastard… your mouth is too big!” he cut again into Changmin but the other grabbed his throat and now… Changmin was the one who pushed him onto a wall… onto the wall of the palace.

 

Two battles played in the same time: Changmin and Hojun and the fight for Heechul. In the city the wolves and the vampires were looking each other but slowly… Tablo, Yoochun, Hyuna, Hyunseung and Jungmo started to talk. In the same time, Minho looked up and the sun caressed softly his face. He closed his eyes. He was sitting close to his father and Jaejoong and could think of Taemin. Nobody told to him but he felt what happens in the Super Junior manor and he could feel Sungmin’s soul who reached him by one point and Minho roared. He roared as he had never roared before it. Jaejoong watched him with curious eyes and swallowed. He knew the pup is crying…

 

Sungmin roared, too. An omega is never roaring or not often. A pup’s funeral is the one where they can let out their wolf’s and Kyuhyun stayed in silent. Now it was Sungmin’s task... a mother’s task. Kyuhyun wanted only one thing in his life: never hear this roar again!

 

 

 

 


	83. The whispering ghost

”How are you?”  Kyuhyun asked after the funeral.

Sungmin fell on the bed and blinked at the ceiling.

“How should I feel?” he murmured.

Kyuhyun put his hands on his hips and stopped by the door. He locked it but didn’t move, just looked his omega.

“I miss him…” he sighed and tears appeared in his eyes.

Sungmin didn’t answer.

“I remember on the night when I did that test. You were with Changmin… he lost the first Minho.”

Kyuhyun bit into his mouth. It pained. Every moment, which connected with Taemin was painful.

“I didn’t think that maybe… you missed me. Actually, sometimes… in the old times I treated you very badly.” the alpha cleared his throat and Sungmin sat up.

“No. I accepted Changmin when I had chosen you. It was not your fault… I don’t know why are we talking about these… things.” he sighed and rose up.

He wanted to walk out of the room but Kyuhyun grabbed his arm and didn’t let him go.

“Where do you want to go? In this moment when we lost him forever… do you want to walk… walk out? It’s so simple to you?”

“You forget that you are jerk again!” Sungmin hissed and pulled out his arm. “I want to be alone.”

“I want to be with you. You did not hear the sound of your throat!”

“What?! I was the one who let it out! I heard myself!”

“But I was standing there and you didn’t look at me… just… I watched your silhouette and thought you are alone. I was there but you forgot me.”

“You are selfish again. Taemin was only in my head… nobody was there just our little pup, you idiot! It meant to me a lot that you were there but I’ve never thought that I have to say it out!”

“Sungmin… “ Kyuhyun cried and knelt to the bed.

Suddenly the omega felt that he is the older one. He was always the older but by the side of an alpha he always forgot it… in this moment he had to be the older at be at his alpha’s side. He swallowed his words and knelt beside of Kyuhyun… and touched his arm. He pulled down his fingers on his skin and Kyuhyun finally stopped the crying.

“I forget that I am the older, Kyuh-ah. You treated me very well, that’s because I forgot it. You are always treating me well…” he whispered and they laced their fingers together.

Kyuhyun pulled the omega’s arm and Sungmin was already in his embrace. He put his hands on his mate’s back and held him tight.

“I love you so much, Sungmin!” he swallowed the words and the omega nodded.

He buried his head in the alpha’s embrace and they just sat there and forgot the time around them.

“It’s like as if he didn’t die. I wait for the moment when he opens the door and runs into the room… and I wait for the moment when I can see you how you grab him and throw him up into the air… and his laughing.” Sungmin whispered and Kyuhyun just listened on his voice.

“I wait for this moment, too.”

 

Minho rose and let his father in Jaejoong’s lap. Yunho didn’t open his eyes and Jaejoong started to worry. Their real mission was to find Kangin and the others not fighting against Changmin.

“I think your mother need on help, Minho-ah.”

Minho closed his eyes and took deep breathe into his lungs.

“ _Minho_ …” a whisper was in the air and came with the wind.

The SM leader looked up, too but Minho didn’t show any sign to look at him back.

“ _Minho_ …” the whispering voice came again… from the forest… from the trees… and as if an invisible animal was circling around them.

“Do you hear this, too?” Jaejoong looked around and asked the pup.

“I know him, sunbae.” Minho smiled and replied with closed eyes.

Jaejoong made a grimace. He didn’t get it, of course.

“It’s my omega’s voice, sunbae.” the pup explained. “He says he will be with me forever and ever again.” he smiled and the wind turned around him.

Leafs were flying around his body and he stretched out his arms. He caught some into his hands and squeezed them.

“I am with you, too… Taemin.” he whispered and Jaejoong barely heard his voice. “I will love you, forever.”

“Minho… take care of everybody.” the voice of the ghost appeared in front of them… and it was just some minutes but Jaejoong didn’t get breathe. “I’ll take care of you.” he smiled…. Taemin smiled and as a ghost he touched Minho’s face.

The alpha’s eyes were still closed. It was not need to open them. He could feel Taemin’s presence.

“I came because I left this word so sudden and it was not fair with you, my alpha.” he whispered.

His voice was not clear, it was a voice of a ghost.

“I will kill Han Geng because of your death. I promised.”

“No… please. He has to live.”

Minho opened his eyes suddenly and they were playing in fire red.

“I have to do it because I will be crazy.”

Minho wanted to touch his cheek but the ghost was just a ghost. This body was not real just a vision.

“Why are you here if I can’t touch you?” he cried and started to be desperate.

Taemin looked away.

“You have to learn to wait… my alpha… and be patient.”

He started to disappear.

“No!” Minho was catching after him but the luck was not with him.

“I am in good hands.” Taemin smiled suddenly and looked seriously.

He was in the same white clothes when Heechul left him alone and his hair was blonde as the sun. Minho realized this in this moment and stopped because of the sight of him. Taemin was beautiful… something beautiful… and he can’t touch him! Never…

“Be patient...” the omega whispered and… and vanished. “ _Be patient_!”

Minho fell on his knees and gazed forward… into the nothing. In that minute when Taemin left them, Yunho opened his eyes.

 

“HONGKI!” Hyungsoo roared and jumped to the man.

They were fighting and Heechul just could blink. They were out of the basement and fell into this fight. Siwon stopped and Heechul went into his back accidentally.

“Sorry, hyung.” the alpha mumbled and pulled him closer.

“They are fighting but I want to know why.” Han Geng snarled.

“Wait, you idiot!” Siwon grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Heechul was standing between them and blinked up at the two alphas.

“I don’t want to interfere and want to get out of here! As I said I want him out of this damned palace.” Siwon hissed and showed his teeth.

Han Geng rolled his eyes and looked down at the vampire. Heechul swallowed. He was an omega and they thought of him as if he would be still an omega. It would have been a very good scene but the moment lost the romantic effect when Hyungsoo kicked Hongki to the place where they were and the vampire was flying to Heechul. The two of them fell in a corner and the two alphas started to growl. Heechul opened his eyes and lifted his head. He looked wolf-eye with Hongki who just blinked down at him… and suddenly smiled.

“I didn’t think it was so easy to catch him.” he said and embraced Heechul.

In the next moment he vanished with the newborn and the alphas remained alone with the surprised Hyungsoo. Han Geng hit the wall in his anger.

“Damn it!”

 

Heechul fell on his chest and squeezed his eyes. Hongki was standing above of him and smiled. His face was not showed any anger or hate towards the newborn. His smile was clear and… catching.

“I need on your help, Heechul hyung.” he said and gave his hand.

Heechul accepted it and jumped up with the vampire’s help.

“You want my help but in what should I help you?”

“It is simple, hyung and I promise, you can be an omega again.”

“An… an… what?!”

“I know, I can see on your grimace what you made now.” he laughed and wiped his eyes. “I can kill that vampire who steals your body.”

“Ho--- how?”

“Give this vampire to my brother. He is dying.”

 

Changmin stopped and thought into the past. After he kicked Hojun to the palace it was the gamma who was kicking him and he had always fallen. He was weak… very… very…

“NO!” he roared and kicked back.

Now Hojun fell onto a tree and his last healthy ribs were broken, too. But a powerful gamma healed very quickly and Hojun laughed diabolically.

“You are dead, Shim!” he moaned but Changmin heard every words of his mumbling.

“I am dead just after you, Son!” he bit back and his claws reached almost the heart of the gamma.

“You can’t finish with me so easily. He is mine and it won’t change!”

“He was mine and will be only mine in the future, too… hyung.” Changmin smiled when cut some stripes on the older’s arm.

“You… fucking son of a bitch!” the gamma snarled and caught Changmin’s neck.

“You can’t push a single tooth into my skin.” he moaned and kicked into Hojun’s stomach.

He flew back some meters and stopped. The hyung was panting and sweated. The drops were falling down and his whole skin was wet. Changmin was the same. Both of them were tired and it looked like they are in the same weight.

“If he becomes an omega, don’t you dare to think of him anymore, hyung.” he spat but this word ‘omega’ was hitting his minds. ‘ _Omega_ …’ he heard this word in his head over and over again and something was not clear.

‘ _Omega_ ….’

 

_“Yunho… my love… I wanted to become an alpha because of you. I want to be equal with you and I hope you understand this.”_

They were talking in the bed when they arrived in Hong Kong.

It was a memory but a good one and Yunho understood him. At the end, he understood him and kissing him so softly and the sex what they’ve done was something… incredible. They were equal… equal…

‘ ** _Omega… when Yunho becomes an omega_**!’ Changmin had to swallow because of this thought.

“No…” he started to mumble and fell on his knees. “No…”

Hojun didn’t get it but misunderstood the scene, of course why not.  

“Finally, you understood you lost.” he smiled and his claws grew longer and became harder.

Changmin didn’t look at him but his body suddenly started to change. Hojun didn’t stop the witchcraft but Changmin started to lose his alpha shape. He was even staring the green grasses and saying ‘No…’.

“No, but your end is here.” Hojun murmured and jumped.

“ **JUST THROUGH IN MY DEAD BODY**!” a strong and powerful voice came from the nothing and Yunho appeared in front of Changmin… and pushed Hojun away.

Changmin could not see up or lifted his head just stayed in his condition and looked the way what was in front of him. He squeezed his hands and started to cry… in the last moment, he lost his alpha shape… forever and became again an… an omega.

He had to catch to his mouth but vomited.

“Are you okay, Min?” Yunho asked but snarled, too.

Snarls at Hojun and asks Changmin. The omega nodded but his face was pale. He looked up and wanted to get up. He couldn’t do it. He lost his balance and fell again.

“What… what… oh my holy God!” he started to cry and looked at Yunho. “I’m so sorry, hyung!” I’m so sorry, my alpha!” he cried and bowed… very bowed.

His head reached the ground and Yunho could see his trembling back. His spine was bowed and Yunho was shaking his head. He looked at Hojun… his best friend was standing there and gazed him. He pulled back his claws and touched the point where Yunho gave the hit.

“You… skunk.” Yunho growled and charged.

“How could you do this?” the gamma mouthed. “Even I’m stealing your power in this moment, too… you… how can you be here?”

“You’re not stealing my power anymore, hyung.” Yunho said on silent tone. “I played you out.”

 

‘I played you out… I played you out… I played… you… out… YOU!’ Hojun was sweated and stepped back.

He fell in a root and touched the ground. He fell. He… he lost. He can’t fight against… against Yunho. He… can’t… he… he can’t. 

“I… I… I love you so much, Yun.” he cried out.

His face was red and his eyes were full of wet but he didn’t care about it. He shouted as a fool from his heart.

“Finally, you are talking about it. Stop the magic, you lost. I stopped you but I won’t tell you how I won. It is your punishment, Son Hojun. You won’t know how I won this battle.”

He was walking toward the gamma and Hojun had to do the same moves as Changmin did. He bowed, too and cried as a pup.

“I can’t fight against you… I would kill Changmin but I can’t fight against my… my life.”

“I am not your life. It is nice but you will learn that I’m not your life. I am just a bad luck what will go away if your eyes can see the truth, hyung.”

“My life… you can speak about my life even if I could kill your omega?!”

Yunho was kneeling in front of him and smiling. His smile was the most beautiful thing what Hojun could see and… this smile belonged to Changmin. He really lost this war. The gamma stopped the crying and calmed down.

“I’m sorry… everything.” he mumbled and sat up. “I almost ruined your life and just could think of my own wish. Actually, when I became the king of vampires… it gave me some power to do crazy things. I really wanted to kill that omega.” he pointed at Changmin with his head but didn’t look at the omega.

“ ** _I still want to kill him_**.” he moaned and smiled under his breath… and teleported from there.

He appeared again but he was behind of the omega and his claws were long. Changmin stopped his breathing and could hear the gamma’s panting. Hojun leaned close to his ears.

“I said it’s the end of your life, _my dear Changminnie_.” he was hissing and pushed his all of claws into Changmin.

The omega’s eyes looked at Yunho whose surprise was too big to do something. Changmin spat out bloods and Hojun pulled out his hands. The omega’s weak body fell… fell into Yunho’s arms… who jumped there immediately when he gained back his mind.

Changmin was looking up and smiled. He touched Yunho’s cheek… both cheeks… then his hand fell into the dust. He closed his eyes and Yunho was shaking his body…

“Changmin… Changmin… **CHANGMIN**!” the alpha roared desperately and shook stronger the omega.  

Hojun smiled.

“I said… your destiny is the faith what you gave me.”


	84. God of death

Changmin was at the edge of the death. He knew it but actually he wanted to go back. He felt a familiar presence and knew the ghost.

“Taemin?” he asked and turned on his feet.

“Changmin sunbae, you have to go back. Yunho will lose the fight if you die as I did.”

“Taemin… why did you do that? Your mother… and father… they…”

“I talked with Heechul and I almost stayed but…”

“Heechul?!”

“Yeah, we met on this place but then he vanished.”

Taemin’s body formed a shape in front of Changmin’s eyes and the omega thought the same what his son.

“Taemin…” he barely got breathe.

Taemin stretched out his hands and Changmin did the same moves. They were ghosts and they could touch.

“I became a god of death, sunbae. _They_ got me a mission… some missions.”

“ _They_ …? Who are _they_?”

Changmin wanted to look around but the place where they were it was strange.

“Where we are?”

Taemin smiled.

“This place is out of our world. We can’t count the time as you are doing and I am far away from that pup who died on that street. I saw lots of deaths and it was my punishment for my sin.”

“Your sin…”

“I died. I could choose the life but I have chosen the death. I fell into a sin, sunbae… and my mother… he suffers a lot because of me.” he looked away and sighed.

“So, you are god of death because of your death.”

Taemin smiled ironically.

“Yeah, funny, isn’t it?” he started to walk around Changmin and crossed his arms. “Minho is suffering a lot, too.”

“My son.”

He nodded and didn’t look into the omega’s eyes.

“I saw our future… well, what could be our future… I would have been his wife and our pups…” he smiled at the last word. “… our pups.”

“You can be with us, Taemin. Just say and…”

“I can’t, sunbae. I played away this life and they can’t give me back. Everybody got one life and he or she has to live that. You know the phrase: we have one life! Not two or three… just one. After you lived they sent you a place what you deserve out.”

“Hell or Heaven?”

“Something likes that but we don’t call these places Hell or Heaven. You won’t burn in the fire or jumping on a green sunny field.”

Changmin grimaced. He really wanted to go back… just his body.

“I injured, Taemin. I made a fault and he did his next step.”

Taemin nodded.

“I can hold my heritage, sunbae. They didn’t take it away from me and I can use.”

“What heritage?”

“Heritage of my mother. He is a packdoctor, which means he can heal the biggest injuries. Now, I can do it and that’s because Yunho sunbae could get back his alpha soul.”

“Wait… you were the one who helped him out?” Changmin dropped his jaw.

“I was and I can help on you, too. The gamma doesn’t know that I am here. I begged for Yunho to not say my name loudly. If the gamma feels my presence, he can chase me away.”

“Why is he so powerful? In the past, Luhan was the one who was above of everything.”

“Now Luhan’s life changed, too and still he doesn’t use his power. He uses slightly but the old Luhan was way stronger. That’s because the gamma seems more powerful.”

“So, if Luhan will use his full of power, he can be again a zero?”

“He is a zero, sunbae. His caste didn’t die with the timeline. Come on, sunbae… he saw Yunho’s ghost in the house and Will didn’t bite him. That vampire knows that Luhan is strong.  Minho and Luhan…”

“Minho? What’s with my son?”

“Han Geng wants him to be his heir. You and Yunho were the leaders of the SM clan before Jaejoong. Your bloods are clear as the most beautiful water on the Earth. Your family’s past is the oldest between the South Korean’s werewolves. You have to be again the first.”

“Why are you saying these things to me?”

“Because of Minho. I love your son, he… he is…”

“Is he your alpha, right?”

Taemin nodded with red face. Changmin smiled.

“My God! How can I help?”

“Go back. That’s the only one what you can do.”

“I can’t do it. I am weak.” he bit the last word.

He hated to be weak.

“I send you back… and maybe… it is my last mission as a god of death.”

“What?”

“I’m going back to the Earth with you… it is against my senior’s will and I hope they will forgive me but… as a god of death… I love Minho. I will be again by his side… I want this.” he almost cried and wiped his eyes with his clothes.

“They can kill you?” Changmin worried and touched Taemin’s shoulder.

The boy nodded.

“They can do everything. But… I want to be again with him. Even if it will be a little time but I want to spend it with Minho. I’m so sorry that I can’t give you grandpups.”

Changmin squeezed his shoulder.

“It’s enough that you love him.”

Taemin nodded and shook his head.

“So, are you ready? It will be hard and painful but I am sending us back.”

And Changmin nodded.

“Do as you wish! I’m following you.”

“Just take my hand.”

 

“ _Come, take my hand… lalalalaaa_ …”

“What’s with you Junsu?” Yoochun laughed when he heard the omega’s mumbling.

They spoke about everything. The vampires and the werewolves wrote down their peace. Hyuna, Hyunseung and Jungmo didn’t want to fight more and they want to chase Hojun away. Yoochun gave his word and the werewolves will help to eliminate the gamma. Han Geng’s pack was passive but it was a collective nodding of heads when Yoochun talked about the life without war and killing. Han Geng’s second commander and Rain were there in the little circle, too and wrote down their sign.

“I am still on my alpha’s side.” he murmured and Rain touched his hand.

“Don’t worry. Han Geng… I think he is really busy with Hyungsoo now.”

“If Heechul dies because of him… we will kill him.” Leeteuk raised his arm.

The Big Bang found him and they returned quickly. Taeyang was very angry because of what happened with Kangin and the others and crossed his arms. He wore nothing on his torso and his long hair was very wet. He sweated and his face showed the anger what was inside of him. Daesung was still not there and Jiyong really wanted to know what happened between the two alphas.

“Don’t worry, Leader-shi. That omega is a vampire now and he lives. My brother has a plan for him… I think.” Jungmo answered for Leeteuk and Jiyong turned back into the circle.

Seungri stayed close to Junsu and he also heard the omega’s singing.

“New song, dear?” he whispered and smiled when the omega nodded.

“I think so.” he mumbled. “But I have to get back my son if I want to do this. I can’t work if he is not with us.” he smiled playfully and Seungri nodded.

“Yeah, we have to save Jinki, Kibum, Jonghyun and the others.” he jumped to Taeyang who agreed with him.

“GD, we are going to go there where our pups are. Here everything is solved and Tablo can lead them well back into Korea.” he pointed at the bands and the soldiers.

“Yoochun, are you going with us or go back with the SM clan?”

The omega turned his head towards GD and smiled.

“Do you think I’m going away without my husband?”

“Mom… you should go and…”

“Luhan, I am still the second in command and not you.” he whispered and the pup swallowed the last words.

His mother stepped in front of him and put his hands on his hips.

“So… Junsu-yah?” he asked loudly.

“Yes?”

“You and the Big Bang with Leeteuk and me are going to go to the place where our friends are. My son is coming with us, of course.” he smiled and Luhan sighed. “Sunny!” he shouted for the SNSD alpha.

“I am here, my… my leader.” she teleported there.

“Go back and report everything for the Suju pack and the others who stayed home. Defend the school and find somebody who has the same special powers as Siwon owns. People have to forget about the happenings. We can’t wait more or the whole word will know that supernatural beings exist.”

The female alpha nodded and saluted.

“Yes, sir.” she laughed and waved to the other.

Amber ran out of the crowd.

“My lady, I just want to know what happen.”

“You will if we are out of China. Come, we have a…”

“Amber!” Yoochun turned back for a moment.

“Yes, my lord?”

“I have a mission for you.”

“For her?”

“For me?” she swallowed and bowed quickly when the omega nodded.

“Go with Hyuna, CL and Hyunseung back to their place and help finding a new ruler for the vampires. I want to know about everything and you will be my man there. CL will be the man of Tablo.”

“I know what you’re speaking.” Hyunseung jumped there. “I’m taking them with us and they can represent the folk of the werewolves.”

Yoochun cleared his throat.

“They are the most powerful female werewolves in the two clans. They can defend our contract if you want to break. Don’t misunderstand me, please. I just want to know what happens in the background until we are fighting.”

“I’m coming with you.” Jungmo sighed and jumped there, too. “If it is ok for you, I can represent the vampires and I can be your prisoner if my folk broke the contract.”

Jungmo was straight and said out what was in his heart. Yoochun liked that and they didn’t play a dirty game.

“It’s okay. You come with us.”

Hyuna stepped there and touched Jungmo’s hand.

“Are you sure, hyung? Your condition is not the best and your brother… Hongki will be…”

“Don’t afraid, Hyuna. I won’t do anything without him.” he smiled and kissed the female vampire’s cheek.

“Take care of everybody, Hyunseung… and… find a good one who can lead us well.”

“Yes, my… my lord.”

They vanished. Amber and CL went with them and the vampires were not anymore on the streets of Hong Kong. The wolves of Han Geng teleported, too and Tablo and Haru waved ‘good bye’.

“We will wait for you.” he smiled and touched Jiyong’s shoulder.

When everybody vanished, Leeteuk sighed.

“Finally, just we are here.”

“And we reached the final battle.” Junsu commented.

“I hope that my pack is okay.”Luhan mumbled.

“Your pack?” Yoochun made a proud smile and stepped forward.

“Exo.” Luhan replied and looked his mother’s back.

“Exo… Shinee… Super Junior… and TVXQ!... just wait for us!” Yoochun sighed and they teleported from the roof.

 

Kangin looked out of the prison. When the palace trembled at second time, the doors were opened and they could step out. They could hear a roar what was not belonged to a werewolf. Xiumin stopped and he looked up.

“Kangin sunbae, it was that guy?” he asked and Kangin had to nod.

“I think so.” the Suju alpha whispered. “Come, guys… we have to get out of here… until those vampires won’t return.”

The pups were between the adults. Jonghyun was the last pup and after him was Donghae.

“Kangin hyung, I really hope that after this journey we can take a looong nap. I’m missing my child and omega.”

“Hold yourself just for a little bit, Hae.” his friend mumbled and finally, they were out of the basement.

Kibum swallowed when he saw Hyungsoo’s shape. The vampire roared and jumped to the two alphas.

“SIWON!”  Kangin roared and jumped in front of his friend.

He got a huge punch for Hyungsoo and the vampire fell back on the floor.

“Are you okay, dongsaeng?” Kangin embraced him tightly and Siwon nodded.

“Yeah, just we lost him again.”

“ _We_?! Who are the… the ‘ _we_ ’?” he asked but right off saw Han Geng’s shape who was behind of Siwon.

The Suju alpha started to growl. He didn’t forget that this bastard killed Taemin or he was the main cause because of that poor pup’s dead. Siwon touched his arm.

“Calm down, please. He is with us… now.”

“Are you out of your damned mind, Siwon?!” Donghae shouted and pushed the kids behind his back.

“STAY THERE and defend the pups!” Kangin roared at him and he bowed.

“Sorry but… this _shit_ …” he spat in the direction of Han Geng who slowly got up.

“Donghae-yah…” he started but fell back.

His head was not very clear… maybe Hyungsoo bit him… somewhere.

“Are you okay?” Siwon helped him up.

Han Geng pushed him away.

“Yeah… don’t worry because of me.” he snarled and Donghae really wanted to fight against him.

“How is Hyukkie? I heard you two have a pup.” he mumbled.

Donghae squeezed his eyes.

“You are the last person for who I will speak about them.”

Han Geng nodded.

“Sungmin would be upset… his precious pup…” he wanted to say but Donghae couldn’t wait more and jumped there.

He hit the alpha’s face.

“DONGHAE!” Kangin and Siwon held him back.

“Don’t mention Sungmin’s name again, you son of a bitch!” he roared and the pups were afraid of the situation.

“Donghae, ENOUGH!” Kangin put him back on his place and Donghae pulled out his hand of his embrace.

He went back to the pups but mumbled.

“He killed their child…”

“I’m working with him, in this moment… for Heechul.” Siwon looked away.

Hyungsoo, who laughed on the whole time just got up and crossed his hands.

“You… werewolves are really protecting your families.”

“Shut up, you too!” Donghae snarled but Kangin covered his friend’s mouth with his hand.

“Enough, dongsaeng!” he snarled with whispering tone but watched the vampire.

“You lost your war in this moment, K. Will. Give up that omega and we allow you to go away without more blood.”

Hyungsoo laughed up.

“That omega is already a vampire now. Only that stupid serum holds his vampire back. If the bloodeater will break out… your life is finished. The serum just helps him to be stronger. It was a wrong idea, Han Geng. You can hold him back for moments but… the vampire will be stronger… way stronger… and he will break out!” he laughed and vanished from the palace.

“WAIT!” Kangin wanted to say but couldn’t reach the man.

The palace started to tremble and the house wanted to collapse.

“Go out!” Kangin roared and everybody ran out of the building.

When they were out and turned back, the palace vanished and nothing was in front of their eyes.

“Strange…” Jinki mumbled.

“Guys, I feel my parents!” Xiumin looked around and screamed when looked in the forest.

He started to run as fast as he could and Kangin barely could jump and stop him.

“Don’t go there, Minseok!” he caught the omega by his hips but he was so strong now and could free himself out of Kangin’s hands.

“MOM!” he shouted again and ran.

“BROTHER!” Chanyeol was surprised and shouted after him.

“Don’t move!” Donghae stepped forward and held the pup back.

Xiumin ran and reached the place where his mother was lying. He saw Yunho and Hojun. The alphas were fighting above them and Xiumin knelt beside of Changmin.

“Mother…” he cried and touched the omega’s closed eyes. “Mother…” he cried and squeezed his eyes.

His tears were falling on the omega’s face and he really cried. Yunho knew that the pup was there. He felt Xiumin’s presence but Hojun was the one who got his attention. He had to kill him. It was no more mercy for his best friend… even if Hojun was his best friend… he killed Changmin.

The pup didn’t know what happened and kissed his mother’s forehead.

“Mom, don’t leave us, please. I love you. I am nothing without you.” he was whispering and lying on Changmin’s chest.

He could barely feel his mother’s touching when Changmin opened his eyes… and noticed his child on his body.

“ _Minseok_ …” he smiled and leaned on the crying pup. “I’m here again.” he whispered and pulled his pup into his strong embrace.

Xiumin thought he dreams and didn’t show any attention just cried and cried after his mother. Some minutes had to go away until Xiumin started to believe that his mother’s hands are holding him.

“I love you, Minseok.” Changmin whispered and he was kissing his son’s hair.

“Mom…?”

“Look at me, Minseok.” Changmin smiled when the pup lifted his head and through his wet eyes he really saw his mother’s smiling eyes.

He cried again and buried his face into Changmin’s embrace.

“I thought you’re dead.” he mumbled.

“I was dead but… he saved my life.” he whispered and Xiumin looked up where Changmin showed.

“Tae… Taemin.” he lost his words and Changmin nodded.

“He came back with me.”

Taemin was standing there and slightly far away Minho started to feel something. He left Jaejoong there and the alpha just could see the pup’s back. Minho was running and he almost spat out his heart when noticed the others.

“BRO!” Chanyeol shouted and ran there… and embraced him.

“Little brother!” Minho was surprised and embraced him, too.

“Hey, are you out of your mind or what?” Jaejoong stopped behind of him and put his arms on his knees. “I… I’m out of my… my… uh… you’re running so fast.” Jaejoong panted.

“Sorry, sunbae. I had to… I had to go here.” he replied but his head searched something.

He looked for with his eyes and turned on his feet.

“What’s with you, bro?”

“I… I… I wanna know… just… I…”

“ _Minho_.” the voice behind of him was familiar… familiar and… and…

“I don’t believe in you.” Minho whispered when turned towards him and Taemin walked out of the forest.

“I am back, my alpha.” Taemin smiled and Minho… Minho wanted to step forward but his power left him and collapsed onto the ground.

“Bro!” Chanyeol said with surprised tone and barely could hold his alpha brother.

“Let him to lie down.” Taemin said on his calm voice and smiled when leaned above Minho’s face.

The alpha opened his eyes slowly. Taemin’s beautiful eyes were the first what he saw.

“I’m not dreaming, am I?” he mumbled and sat up.

His mate didn’t answer just leaned his face closer.

“I love you so much.” Taemin whispered and kissed his alpha.

 

 

 


	85. A death of a gamma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yunho oppa and Changmin-ah: be strong in the military service and come back healthy!

Kangin welcomed Jaejoong by the forest.

“Hi, what happened with you?”

“We came to save you.” the SM alpha poked with his head where Donghae and the pups stood. “I left Yoochun and Luhan in the city.”

“Are they fighting?”

“I guess but I think they are okay.”

“You think well, my alpha.” the omega smiled when the teleport was finished and he had to kneel down because of the arriving.

“Hey…” Jae flabbergasted when his omega and the rest of the members appeared.

He helped him up and Yoochun embraced his neck.

“I really missed you!” he whispered and Jaejoong couldn’t hold himself and gave him a soft kiss.

“Good to see you, dad.” Luhan mumbled and stopped near them.

Jaejoong nodded when his attention found his son.

“Did you bring your mother here?”

The kid nodded.

“I fought with him and he is something… awesome, dad.” he said with proud in his voice and his father looked at Yoochun.

“You are really something, my beta.” he was touching the omega’s face who went into red but looked Kanign.

“Someone wants to see you, finally.” he smiled and his glance looked into the distance where Leeteuk leaned onto a big tree and he was waving.

“Oh my holy God!” Kangin mumbled and slowly started to walk there. “You…”

He reached him and caught Leeteuk’s hips into his two hands. He pulled his hands up and down on the omega’s body and didn’t want to believe that he sees him.

“Are you okay?”

“He was a good spy, Kangin hyung.” Jaejoong interfered but the alpha didn’t look at him.

“I want to go home…” Leeteuk whispered when embraced Kangin tightly.

“Me too… me too.”

“MOM, DAD!” their two children ran there and jumped into their arms.

Kyungsoo didn’t want to let his mother’s arm to go and his brother did the same.

“Leave me! Mom is mine… now!” Kyungsoo pushed him away.

“It’s not fair!” his brother protested but Leeteuk embraced all of them.

“I won’t work until you two will be enough old.”

“Did you hear that, Jae? You lost a good fighter!” Kangin shouted back and Jaejoong smiled.

“I guess I can live without him.” he laughed and embraced Yoochun again. 

Luhan sighed but his eyes followed Yunho who was in a big fight with…

“Hojun.” the pup mumbled and changed his kid body into an adult.

Jaejoong stepped back when he saw this magic and swallowed.

“Don’t worry because of my shape, Jaejoong.” Luhan’s voice and behavior changed, too along with his body size and looked at their parents.

“Thank you… everything.” he watched them seriously and his glance stayed on his mother.

He touched the omega’s face.

“I love you so much, Yoochun.” he whispered and pulled away his fingers. “You gave me the life…”

“Hey…” Jaejoong swallowed the words and wanted to say something but somewhere knew what his son wanted to do.

“What are you doing, Luhan?” Yoochun grabbed him and pulled him closer.

The zero sighed and cautiously pulled out his hand from his mother’s squeezing. His eyes wandered on Jaejoong.

“Take care of him!” he said severely and his father nodded.

“Don’t worry, we will be here and…” he wanted to finish but his son vanished.

Yoochun started to be desperate and looked everywhere.

“Where did he go? Jae… he…”

He didn’t finish but right off saw Luhan up. Between the trees Yunho saw and heard what happened down but Hojun didn’t let him to go anywhere. The gamma grabbed him sometimes and in his tight and rough embrace he wanted to kiss Yunho. The alpha managed his body out but started to be tired. His weakness was always his bad stamina. Changmin was way better in that in spite of he was an omega.

Luhan didn’t think too much. He wanted to be there and help on Yunho. Somewhere this scene was familiar but in the past he fought against his own father. Now he wanted them in safe… all of them. He teleported behind of Hojun and bit into his shoulder.

“You little bas…” Hojun started to mumble and grabbed Luhan by his neck and pulled forward.

Yunho surprised but was glad.

“Welcome you!” he panted and Luhan smiled at him.

“Sunbae!” he bowed when he could but turned back into the fight.

“So… Han Geng couldn’t kill you, you little monster.” Hojun coughed and spat down.

“I’m not little, sunbae.” Luhan snarled and his claws came out.

They were the longest claws what Yunho had seen in his life and his teeth were sharp as the best knife. Luhan’s body was a huge one in his second… and Yunho thought it would be not a normal second alpha but a zero alpha!

“Wow… “ he looked at him and the zero’s eyes were white as the fresh snow.

“From how do you know that Han Geng poisoned me?” Luhan growled and attacked the gamma.

Hojun moaned under his weight but replied.

“I know everything… y’know… we are… specials.” he moaned and cut Luhan’s skin.

The zero roared.

“LUHAN!”

He heard another roar from the ground and immediately knew it was his mother.

“ _Yoochun_ …” he mumbled but his attention was on Hojun.

The gamma laughed.

“Oh my God… he is really in your heart, eh? It was the same with your old self, kid.”

“Something never changes, Hojun.”

He pushed his claws down on Hojun’s face. He cut out one of the gamma’s eyes.

“Luhan!” Yunho jumped there and pushed a long and strong claw into the flesh.

They fought together… and Luhan was happy.

 

“Yoochun sunbae, what happens there?” the omega turned back his head when heard Xiumin.

Changmin and the pup ran where they were standing and Xiumin noticed Luhan in the fight.

“It happens what you see.” the omega answered angrily and kicked into the grasses.

“Calm down, Chun. Our son knows what he does… I hope.” Jaejoong was looking up but embraced Xiumin when the omega reached their place.

“Dad…” Xiumin cried and didn’t let him to go.

“Changmin?” the alpha looked after the other omega when Xiumin was between his arms.

“I am okay, Jae.” the omega waved and put his hands into his pockets.

“So… we are in the finish. If Yunho and Luhan kill Hojun, our story is finished.” the TVXQ omega smiled but his eyes followed his husband’s moves.

“Mom, do you think that Yunho sunbae and Luhan can kill Hojun?”

“I hope they can, my Minseok.” Changmin smiled at his son who looked up, too.

“I want to be again a pup. I hate this body.” he looked at himself and cursed that vampire who bit him and changed his body.

The pups were still adults, it was right but they acted as pups. Their habits didn’t change… the only exception was Luhan who turned himself into an adult and this magic didn’t belong to a vampire.

“I’m afraid of that I’m too weak to change you back, dear.” Changmin touched his son’s head and made a sad smile.

Jaejoong has also sighed.

“But… you came back from the death, mom. It is a big magic!”

“Taemin brought me back, it was not me.”

“Taemin?!” Yoochun and the others… along with Kangin and Leeteuk turned their heads towards them.

Changmin smiled.

“I’ve met him in the death. He is now… a… he is not a werewolf but a god of death.”

Xiumin and the other pups dropped their jaw.

“Is he a… a SHINIGAMI?!” Jonghyun shouted but Jinki covered his mouth with his hand.

“Taeminni is a shinigami?” he asked, too.

“If we are thinking on the Japanese way, yes. He is a shinigami… but not dare to think of the Bleach cartoon!” Changmin was severe and the pups were nodding.

“It’s an anime and a manga, not a cartoon, mom.” Xiumin commented but pulled back his head when saw his mother’s glancing.

“Where is he? I want to look at him!” Jonghyun asked and started to look around.

“Don’t force yourself, hyung. He is with my brother.” Chanyeol laughed and showed at the place where the two of them were lying on the grasses.

 

Minho could not see at anyone just Taemin. He knew his father and Luhan are fighting but… in this moment everything was Taemin.

“My omega… my beautiful omega.” he was whispering when his mate‘s lips were licking his neck and went up… up and reached his mouth.

“Minho…” he moaned and the alpha forgot everything.

He knew his inner soul was just a pup but… in this moment he felt that he is a real adult.

“Taemin…” he was whispering again and closed the boy into a strong embrace.

“I am not a wolf anymore, hyung.” Taemin mumbled between his alpha’s kisses but Minho jus squeezed him stronger.

“I will fight… fight for you… do you understand this, Taemin? I will fight against the God himself if it needs but… I want you… only you, my Taeminnie.” he said and embraced the god of death well.  

“I understand… my alpha but… I… I…”

“You what?” Minho stopped and touched his cheek.

He was watching him severely and Taemin sighed.

“I caused something wrong… they… they can…”

“ ** _We can kill you, Taemin_**.”

Minho looked into the distance.

Two guys were standing in front of them and one of them clapped. The whole area with their parents and the fighters just stopped and nobody moved. Only Minho could get up and watch the scene what was playing there.

 

“MINHO!” Changmin roared when he saw his pup’s vanishing.

Taemin and Minho disappeared and the two have already not been in this forest anymore.

“Where did they go?” Xiumin didn’t understand and Changmin didn’t get it, too.

“Is my son teleported?” Changmin asked Jaejoong who was shaking his head.

“No. It was not a normal teleport, Min.”

 “MOM, LOOK UP!” Chanyeol shouted when Hojun jumped towards his mother but the gamma’s final target was… his brother.

He grabbed Xiumin and pulled the omega up… into the air. They were stopped on a tree and Hojun held a long and sharp claw onto his neck.

“I will cut this omega’s throat if you are going to go closer.” he was threatening.

“You…” Luhan growled and looked at Yunho.

“He deserved the death.” the older nodded and they jumped.

“MINSEOK!” Jaejoong roared and wanted to charge.

“Don’t!” Changmin put his hands on his shoulder.

“Our pup is with him!”

“Look… they can treat the situation.” he showed and Jaejoong saw when Luhan pulled out Xiumin of his hands and Yunho… cut deep into his throat.

“I got you.” Luhan whispered and held the trembling Xiumin.

The omega almost collapsed because of the frightening and grabbed the zero’s arm.

“You won’t fall down, my omega… I won’t let it.” Luhan whispered into his ear and… Xiumin fainted.

“BROTHER!” Chanyeol roared but calmed down when saw Hojun’s head on the grasses.

Yunho cut it off and… the gamma was dead.

 

Hojun watched this scene… from behind. His soul jumped out of his body when Yunho finished the movement and his head was on the ground.

“You… you killed me… how could you do that… Jung Yunho?!” he didn’t believe it but in this moment… he noticed something, which was more interested than his death.

 

Jaejoong saw every moment of the gamma’s death and Kangin elbowed him.

“Don’t you think it was too easy?”

Jaejoong didn’t answer. He only saw Luhan and Yunho who were too happy to notice the moments.

Close to them the Big Bang found their pups and Jonghyun was hanging on his mother. Jiyong embraced the alpha pup and Top watched them happily. Jinki caught into his father’s arm and Seungri was so proud.

“We have to change them back into their puppy body.” he looked at Jiyong who agreed.

“They are really awesome in their adult shapes but I want them as pups just for a short time.” the Big Bang omega smiled and kissed Jonghyun’s face.

 

Xiumin started to open his eyes and found Luhan in front of his face. The zero was above of him and held his back. He was lying on the grasses and Luhan was very worried.

“My omega…” he was whispering when the boy slowly got up.

“What happened? Did I faint?”

When the alpha nodded he sighed.

“Sorry.”

“Never. Actually, I like when I have to protect you. I can show father that I am enough good to live by your side.”

Xiumin touched his alpha’s cheek.

“So… you don’t afraid of them? We… we are brothers and…”

Luhan held him better and pulled him closer until he could whisper into his ear.

“I love you. Our blood is connected but I’m a zero and unique between the wolves, which means my blood is different. Jaejoong’s help was important to born into this world but I got everything from my mother… it’s a top secret what I’m sharing with you, my love.”

“It means we can wait pups?” Xiumin squeezed his hand strongly.

“Absolutely… and they will be healthy.”

He kissed Xiumin… romantic and soft kiss what they shared and at the end, the omega’s body started to change… when the kiss was ended, the omega gained back his old self and he was again a pup. Along with Luhan who dropped his adult self and they were smiling when noticed the changing.

“You did this, right?” the omega laughed and Luhan was scratching his head.

“I guess, Min.”

 

Changmin and Yoochun were looking them from behind and their hands met.

“Our sons are incredible.” Yoochun mumbled and Changmin held his hand up… into the air.

“We did it.” the TVXQ omega smiled and they left alone their kids.

“I think we have to ask Luhan to change back the others, too.” Yoochun laughed himself away and Changmin did the same.

Junsu jumped to them and embraced his friends.

“Congrat, Changmin! The hyung was awesome! And Luhan! What a boy!”

Jaejoong looked them with proud feeling in his chest when walked to Yunho. His old friend was panting on the ground and he helped him up.

“Thank you, Jae.” he nodded and stretched out his back. “I have to develop my stamina…” he sighed and Jaejoong burst out of laughing.

“Changmin and the ice cream are better than the sport?”

“Exactly… exactly.”

“Well, I’ve never thought you can kill Hojun. He was your best friend.” he was serious.

They were standing close to each other and looking their family. The omegas and the pups were happy and it seemed they reached the wished peace.

“I won’t answer of this question but… I felt I had to do that. He tried to kill him and… I love him better than my own life. Changmin… he is so awesome what I can’t imagine.”

“Same goes to Yoochun.” Jaejoong agreed and they closed this topic.

“Y’know what? I think I want a concert… together.” Jaejoong looked at Yunho who found his eyes.

“Seriously? But in this time… TVXQ is old and I don’t think even we have enough fans to hold a big concert.”

“Just try, okay? And I swear that still I remember on the old songs.” he smiled and Yunho had to embrace his shoulder.

And Jaejoong embraced him back.

“I forgive you.” Yunho whispered and held his neck well.

“Thanks, I was so stupid in the past.” Jaejoong replied but his eyes were wet.

“Xiumin and Chanyeol would not exist if those things not happen. So, it’s the best if we open a new book and start a new life.”

“I just hope that Hojun is disappeared forever…” Jaejoong mumbled when Yunho let him to go and ran to his omega.

 

“Only Heechul is missing…” Siwon sighed and turned away.

Han Geng stopped further from the Super Junior and didn’t look into Leeteuk’s or Siwon’s eyes.

“I’m here, my alpha.” a joy voice came and they turned towards him.

Siwon stepped one back.

“Don’t worry… I sucked out that vampire and gave to my brother.” another deep but calm voice answered the questions.

“Heh…?” Han Geng looked them cautiously.

“It’s a long story what happened in this five minute but… he is again a wolf.” Hongki smiled at the guys.

Leeteuk swallowed and wanted to step forward but Kangin stopped his moves.

“I’m going, stay with the children.” he commanded and Jongin stepped in front of his mother.

It was a protecting pose for the alphas who wanted to save the omegas. Leeteuk was so proud of his son and allowed these movements.

The Suju alpha bowed in front of Hongki. The vampire held Heechul’s hand but let him to go when the alpha gave his hand.

“Is he really… really a wolf? How could you do that?”

“It’s an old vampire magic, hyung. I didn’t believe in it either but he allowed it and we tried out. My brother was very sick… he was close to the death and needed for a new soul. He could die without this omega’s help. So, he had to fight with the new soul but the old self accepted the new one and he ate the vampire’s personality. We, bloodeaters are odd creatures but… very adapting if the situation wishes.”

Kangin bowed.

“Thank you that you gave him back. It’s the best gift what you could do for the Super Junior.”

Siwon teleported there right off and without a hesitation or any introduction… he embraced the surprised Hongki and squeezed him.

“Thanks your gift!” he whispered and Hongki nodded in his embrace.

“Welcome.”

Heechul smiled but his eyes found Han Geng who was standing a little further. He was kicking the dust and waited… for something. The omega whose outstanding was again a new one: medium sized brown hair with beautiful brown eyes… was walking towards him and touched the alpha’s arm.

“Please, leave me… Han Geng.”

The alpha wanted to cry but showed his strong side.

“I understand but… don’t forget that you are my only… my only…”

“Don’t finish it! You ruin the moment if you finish this.” Heechul leaned closer but stepped back.

He couldn’t choose. Not now. Siwon or Han Geng… he loved both of them and it would have been selfish if he… he keep them.

“I’m waiting… until the eternity.” Han Geng leaned closer and… kissed the omega’s cheek.

Siwon watched the whole scene… he knew what he has to do.

He teleported there.

“Hi…” he started and Han Geng looked angrily.

“Don’t say that you couldn’t wait just a little… until I give him to you.” he growled but the other alpha smiled and touched his shoulder.

“Hyung… I love you… both of you and… should I say something?”

They nodded. Heechul was surprised but let Siwon speaking.

 

Hongki stayed with Kangin and his brother appeared near them. The pink haired Jungmo looked healthy again and he searched Heechul with his eyes.

“I want to thank him again.”

“He knows it, little bro.” Hongki smiled and Kangin nodded.

“Mom, it means that Heechul sunbae is going to return into our pack?” Jongin looked up.

“Yeah, it means he arrived home.”

“Eleven years without him…” Donghae whispered. “My Hyukkie will be happy and will jump on him.”

“I wait that scene.” Leeteuk chuckled.

 

“Wait… hey, wait Kim Heechul!” Jungmo was panting and ran to him later when they wanted to leave that field.

“What do you want?”

“I… actually… I am a… I’m playing on guitar since 1970 and… how I say? I have a song.” he moaned out and turned into red.

Siwon stood a little further but heard everything. They were not together… and Heechul was not with Han Geng, either but he held one eyes on the omega. Heechul wanted to be alone and they understood him. The best was that Siwon was the one who let Heechul to go. He said eleven years was too long and they have to know each other again… and Han Geng agreed. The Chinese alpha teleported back to his clan but promised that he will visit them in Seoul… and speaks with Sungmin and Kyuhyun.

Jungmo’s face was red but Heechul smiled and looked Kangin.

“We can do a subgroup, Heenim.” his leader laughed.

“I wish.” the omega laughed, too and Kangin gave his phone number to Jungmo.

 

The Big Bang teleported home, too but before it Jiyong went to Changmin.

“I hope Minho is okay.”

Luhan changed back the pups and they were again children. They were running around them and Changmin’s soul was hard… somewhere happy but hard.

“He is with Taemin. I know now it’s the best for him. I feel. I hope one day they are here again but in this moment… I know they are happy.”

Jiyong nodded and they kissed each other… on face.

“I’m happy that we could work with you, TVXQ and JYJ.” he said later with Top, Taeyang and Seungri on his side.

“Yes, this collaboration was the best.” Seungri accepted and embraced Junsu.

“We can meet again…  by a dinner table.” Yoochun smiled and this invitation was the dot at the end of the story.

They were embracing and the Big Bang teleported home. The Suju and TVXQ remained alone. They were in quiet. The Exo were playing around them and they knew their children are a new start for their clan… and in the K-pop history, too.

“So…” Kangin started but Yunho also wanted to speak in the same time.

“The best that we won’t tell for Sungmin and Kyuhyun about Taemin and Minho.”

Kangin nodded.

“But if they will ask about Minho?” Leeteuk asked.

Yunho sighed.

“Our answer: he vanished.”

 

They teleported into Seoul. The pups went with the Suju but Changmin caught into Yunho and held him back.

“What’s with you, my omega?” Yunho turned back and leaned closer.

Changmin slightly hesitated and smiled awkwardly.

“Do you remember on that night when we were together… as two alphas?”

Yunho nodded.

“I think when I got back my omega soul… I started to feel… feel something.”

“What do you want to say? Are you okay?” Yunho started to worry but Changmin smiled and laughed.

“I’m really well, hyung and actually… I think… I am pregnant… again.”

 


	86. Jonghun

Changmin woke up in their bed. He slowly stretched out his limbs and opened his yes. Yunho had already been up and smiled at him.

“Good morning, dear.” he leaned into morning kisses and pulled the omega under his naked body.

He slept in training pants, which reached until his waist.

“You’re sexy, hyung.” Changmin moaned and his tongue was licking Yunho’s neck.

“You like that part of me?”

“Everything of you, my… alpha.” he replied and bit into Yunho’s shoulder.

He marked him every time and the alpha didn’t mind it. Eleven years ago when they lost Minho but won the battle over Hojun, they had to watch out of these actions because their children could run into their room… but now… the omegas had grown up and they slept until noon… or until their mother or Yunho chased them out of their bed. They were in their early twenties. It was hard for Changmin to see his lovely children to grow up but it was the life, so he accepted the changes. Minho had never come back and Taemin had never showed himself for Changmin. The omega thought they are together… he didn’t know where but together. It was the most important.

“Mommy, Daddy… mommy, daddy… Chanyeol does that thing with me again!” they heard their little son’s morning voice and separated immediately.

The little omega ran into the room without knocking and jumped between them. Yunho made a grimace and looked at his eleven years old.

“Dear… I said something about the mornings, right?” he spoke on his serious tone and Changmin had to chuckle.

“What? I’m just teaching him.”

“Nothing… nothing.” he laughed and kissed his son’s hair.

“JONGHUN, I WAS JUST KIDDING!” Chanyeol ran into the room, too and kicked into the door.

Yunho looked at him angrily.

“Oh, sorry, dad. I thought you are already in the kitchen.”

“You were wrong.” Changmin smiled tiredly and Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed.

He wore his cute blue pajama with yellow dogs and sighed.

“He said that I am a ghost.” Jonghun who had had semi-longed black hair and beautiful dark eyes with pale skin just gazed his older brother with fire-eyes.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“It’s an old joke, Jonghunnie.”

Yunho crossed his arms.

“Kids, don’t fight on every Saturday’s morning if I can ask, please.”

“Your father is right. Chanyeol, say sorry and Jonghun… you, too!”

“ME?! WHY?!” he protested from his little veins.

“You say sorry for us and Chanyeol says sorry for you.”

The kids shook their heads but did what their mother said.

“Okay, everybody… take your clothes up.” Yunho jumped out of the bed and showed the door for the kids. “Where is Xiumin?” he asked Chanyeol.

“Still in bed… he is sick again.”

“Sick?” Changmin got up quickly.

“Yeah, he coughed on the whole night.”

“I see him.” he nodded and Yunho went into the kitchen.

He searched medicines… the same medicines. When Xiumin reached the eighteen, he started to be sick. He was sick very often and Changmin along with Jaejoong worried about him.

“Yunho… YUNHO?” Changmin shouted from the room of the omegas.

The alpha ran there and saw a very ill omega wolf.

“He has high fever.” Changmin held his son in his arms with one palm on the forehead.

Chanyeol swallowed when looked his brother’s pale face.

“I… I call Luhan…” he turned out of the room but Yunho grabbed his arm and stopped him by the door.

“No. You know that zero… he left us and his omega… that’s why your brother is sick.”

  Chanyeol relaxed but made a grimace.

“He had had no choice, dad. Jaejoong didn’t give him too much choice.”

“Mom, Dad… I’m okay…” they heard Xiumin’s weak voice and the omega wanted to get up.

“Easy… take it easy, my dear.” Changmin mumbled and helped for him.

The omega left his bed and stood straight in front of them.

“You can stay in bed, you know it, right?” Yunho asked but the omega shook his head.

“I have to go with the Exo. We have schedules.”

“They can wait, bro!” Chanyeol protested and crossed his hands.

Xiumin wanted to be okay and… he left his room.

 

He stepped out of the building where his family’s apartment was and looked at the full moon. It was Friday. Twenty or he didn’t know exactly how many years ago, his mother waited for Yunho in front of the Yellows, then he lost his first brother. It was the same day. The same day just after those hard years and he was not a pup anymore. He left those years behind his back and… tried not to think of Minho. He missed his brother so much but lived the life without him. Their new brother was born after Minho’s vanishing or death. Xiumin was not sure in the happenings and he didn’t want to think of Minho as a dead wolf. He wanted to believe in his mother’s words: he is happy with Taemin, the god of death.

“Hey, dude. What’s up?” Jongin shoved his shoulder in their limousine.

“I think so, Kai. I think so…” he mumbled but his friend knew him well to know that Xiumin is depressed.

His brother is dead, Luhan and Kris left their group without a word and Xiumin… just was Xiumin. The shy and silent omega who didn’t break after these fucking shit situations.

“Y’know, Jaejoong will watch our Mama performance tonight. He is not the SM leader anymore, but he will watch us.”

Tao turned his head towards them along with Suho. Jaejoong, when he lost his sons he didn’t want to handle the entertainment anymore and gave it back for Yunho and Changmin.

“I’ve not seen that wolf since five years.” the omega sighed and turned his head out of the talking.

“He went after those idiots but he cares about us… about you.” he pointed out the two omegas but Xiumin just sighed and it meant he wants to drop the topic.

Jongin was just shaking his head.

 

When the Exo left the house, Changmin started to dress up the little omega.

“You have to be pretty, tonight. We will watch your brothers and hyungs.”

“Hyungs?”

“Yes, Exo and Shinee hyungs.”

He could say out that band’s name. After those two’s death… he could say out and think of the rest members happily. Jonghyun, Kibum and Jinki… BigBang pups.

“Mom?”

“Yes, Jonghun?”

“Is it right that Xiumin brother gave me my name?”

Changmin smiled because of the memories. His little pup ran into the hospital room and saw the baby in his mother’s hands. The baby had had lots of black hair on his little head and he looked at his big brother with those sweet eyes… Xiumin right off smiled and laughed… after it he welcomed his baby brother on that name and Yunho liked it. Changmin not but he accepted it later.

“I will look like my brother when I will be old.”

“With that guitar in your hands?”

The little omega nodded and showed the moves. Changmin laughed.

“What a kid…” he sighed when the pup ran out and Yunho caught him up into his hands.

He gave him kisses and waited for his wife.

“I’m ready, my alpha.” Changmin nodded and left the room.

They were ready for the Mama.

 

“JINKI!” Seungri was shouting over and over again, until his son was ready to leave his room.

“We are in late, what’s with you? Your mother is still in the arena!”

Jinki sighed heavily and shut the door after his back. He was a hard adult and Seungri didn’t like these changes on his adored son. They spoiled him with Junsu, it’s right but Jinki was really a person who was able to treat his parents as servants or imagined they are his dogs. He had left the hiccupping over his back since years and the trembling pup became into a spoiled and ‘not afraid of anything’ alpha wolf. He played in musicals as his mother and became a leader of his band. He was good with his closest friends but he didn’t show this good mood for his parents.

“I promise you will get a punch from me on one day, young wolf!” Seungri was mumbling when he put the key into the car but the boy wasn’t in desperate because of these words.

“As you wish…” he mouthed and Seungri didn’t hear it… or didn’t want to hear it.

Junsu was standing in front of the arena. It was huge and it will be his first performance in this building. He was nervous… he will sing a musical song. **_Golden Star_** …  the Mama wanted this performance but this was not a good choice for a K-pop meeting. He hoped the fans will like it and… and Seungri and Jinki are able to late in this hard night!

 

“C’mon, meeeen… it’s HUGEEE!” Kyungsoo jumped out and hit into the air when saw the arena.

“Calm down, bro… but right… it’s huge!” Kai was nodding and they clapped.

“Be happy for a short time… for my sake, please!” Chanyeol embraced his brother when they were in their waiting room.

Xiumin made a short smile.

“I’m waiting Jiyong sunbae’s performance… it’s so exciting!” Kai was jumping between the make-up and hair setting. Poor girls barely could touch his face.

“MAMA has a band what I’m waiting.” Xiumin said quietly and everybody turned his head towards him and looked him curiously.

“FT Island.”

“Oh, they are also good.” his brother was nodding. “We didn’t see them since ages. Did you hear that they lost their guitarist on that day… when Luhan changed us back into pups.”

Chanyeol almost hit himself on face… he said out Luhan’s name! Shit! How could he be so arrogant and stupid!

“Don’t worry… I don’t want to kill myself when you mention him.” Xiumin tried to smile and it was a real gift for his brother.

“You’re the best.”

Jongin got the topic.

“Really? Their guitarist died?”

Chanyeol nodded.

“Aha, well… he was in the USA and they were fighting against some vampires or wolves, I don’t know exactly but the guy got a poisoned knife into his back. Can you imagine! Into his BACK! The attacker would have been a coward freak. See into his eyes when you kill somebody… am I right?”

In this moment the door opened and little Jonghun ran into their room and the boys welcomed him with wide smiles.

“He is really sweet and what a man in this black suit, hyung.” Tao lifted the little child in his arms and gave him a kiss.

“Where did you leave our parents, Jonghun?” Chanyeol asked him but the pup wanted to go into his hands and Tao handed him over.

“By the toilet.” the pup chuckled.

“You played again the ‘I have to pee’ pup and tricked mom successfully?”

Jonghun just smiled and he was so cute, because of it Chanyeol could give a big kiss.

“You are so lucky that you have an omega brother.” Tao was envy of them. “I have only a little evil alpha animal who wakes me up on every morning with jumping on my body.”

“You are evil, Tao.” Jongin laughed. “Dongwoo is not an animal.”

“He is ugly so he is an animal.” Tao protested with a huge smile and he really wanted an omega brother.

“Actually, I was the one who brought him here, Chanyeol-ah.” a deep but friendly voice came from behind and the door opened better.

The Exo members right off got up and made bows.

“Lee Hongki!” they barely got breath and Jonghun finished the smiling.

 He caught stronger into his brother’s arm and squeezed it until it pained.

“Okay… okay… the sunbae just helped on you.” Chanyeol was shaking him softly and tried to make a nice smile.

“Sunbae… t---thank… thank you to watch out of my brother!”

Hongki’s face was sad and the vampire wanted to stretch out his arm and walked closer. He wanted to touch the little omega’s face who suddenly started to cry desperately.

“I’m so sorry. Hey, you are too big for crying, baby bro!” Chanyeol tried to calm him down but the pup just continued the show.

Hongki pulled his hand back.

“You’re right, Jonghun! I saved my brother but I couldn’t save my own… “ he wanted to finish but Changmin ran into the room in this moment with Yunho.

 

 


	87. Returnings

”JONGHUN!” Changmin ran to the child.

Snatched him up and closed him into his arms.

“My dear…” he was whispering while Hongki just stepped back.

Yunho looked in the room and his eyes smiled when he found the omegas with the Exo other members.

“You’re like your fathers.” he smiled and embraced Kyungsoo.

The omega looked at his brother, Jongin. They were very similar to their parents. Leeteuk and Kangin couldn’t be here tonight but Yunho promised he will look after the pups. Jaejoong agreed that he will here but… Luhan and Kris made him more headaches and pain… his presence was not sure. Yunho hoped he will come because of Xiumin. Chanyeol bore their father’s missing better than his brother but he felt what Xiumin feels and it was not good for their souls. They were twins and twin wolves were closer than the human twins.

“Oh…” he stepped one back when almost ran into the FTIsland’s leader.

Hongki tried to smile but a weak hand waving was the result. Changmin embraced his smallest child better than the child’s bones could hold their normal shapes.

“Mom, it pains.” he whined and wanted to free his body out of his mother’s arms.

“Sorry… but how could you do that with me?!” he looked at him with angry eyes but almost cried… Yunho knew his omega liked his children more than anyone else and he couldn’t be angry for too much.

Jonghun made his best cat-eyes and Changmin dropped the topic.

“Hongki sunbae was the one who found him.” Chanyeol tried to save the moment and pointed at the vampire.

The color ran out from Changmin’s face.

“Hongki-shi?” he looked at him and Yunho bowed.

“Thank you that you saved our pup, without you he would be a lost child, now.” he looked at Jonghun who jumped to him and Yunho lifted him. Hongki smiled when saw the scene.

“It’s good that I had to go to the stage and he almost fell in my foot.”

The smile left the pup’s face when heard the vampire’s voice and turned his head away. Hongki didn’t say anything but knew this behavior went for him.

“I’m sorry…” he said again and vanished from the room.

Yunho didn’t get it just saw his child’s serious and sad face.

“Hey… this man is your friend, not your enemy, Jonghunnie.” he shook him a little bit and put him down.

“Come, we have to go. It’s Exo time.” Changmin clapped and gave kisses for their omegas.

When they were sitting in their VIP seats and Jonghun was very excited and waited for the Exo’s performance, Changmin turned to Yunho.

“I don’t want this Hongki close to our pup again.” he tried to whisper.

“Why?”

“Did you see not his eyes?” he showed at Jonghun with his head.

The boy looked down onto the stage and was very busy with the lights and the humans.

“He saved him but maybe… Jonghunnie was afraid of the situation. He was lost.”

“I don’t speak about it. I speak about _that_ vampire.” he pressed the ‘that’ word.

Yunho sighed.

“Oh my holy God! You are racist.”

“NO!”

“Yes, you are.”

“NO, I’m just afraid of… we don’t know them.”

“He saved Heechul and gave back his werewolf.”

“… and actually, he saved his brother in the same time. He wouldn’t have saved him if Jungmo hadn’t been deathly sick. He didn’t do it for Heechul’s sake.”

“My God… can’t you just see the performances and enjoy this Saturday night?”

Changmin pulled back his horses and stared him with interest eyes.

“Today is Friday, dear.”

Yunho wasn’t interest in the topic.

“Indeed? I thought on the whole day it’s Saturday.”

“Nope… but anyway… you’re right. Enjoy this night and we can speak about it later.”

 

Exo did very well… without Luhan and Kris. In China, the two werewolves followed the show from the web and in the same time, they followed something else, too.

“So, it’s the Tiger’s night, Lulu.” Kris tossed his head and looked his older brother.

Today was the day when Han Geng puts Luhan in the same level with him. After Minho’s odd vanishing, the Chinese alpha had chosen Luhan as his heir and the boy accepted this gift… against Jaejoong’s will. Jaejoong didn’t want his son to become a leader of a huge clan like this was but Han Geng’s action was successful and Luhan left the Exo and went into China… with his brother. Jaejoong was very mad and angry and… and no words for his behavior but he was very… very… actually, he said he didn’t want to see Luhan in South-Korea anymore if the boy leaves the Silver Moon clan for another not familiar clan’s sake.

He did and now he waited for the ceremony. It was just a bite… a bite from his neck, which indicates where he belongs to. Luhan became a big alpha. He was big, powerful and merciless as a zero… he might’ve been the leader of the SM clan.

“Lu… the first camera shows something.” Kris mumbled with a piece of chips between his teeth and dropped his pen on the table.

His brother left the stars and the window and walked there. He was standing above Kris and the size-differences were so visible between the two brothers. 

“Look, we have a guest.”

“ _Yoochun_ …” the alpha heavily sighed.

“How could he find us? It’s awesome. His nose would be perfect.”

“You’re talking about him as he would be a robot. He is your mother. Respect him better if I can ask!” Luhan gave him a little hit on the head.

“He is your mother, too.” he spoke back.

“He is but I’m out of the pup ages… I won’t call him ‘ _mother_ ’ again. I am equal with Jaejoong.”

Kris added a strange look.

“You love him?”

“What?”

“Mom… he is an omega and I know that your blood is different as a zero… and you always loved him on a different way and…”

“Here you stop! I have an omega! I love him with full of my heart, understand?!” he grabbed Kris’s collar and pulled his brother up from the chair.

“O… okay, dude… just…”

“No more ‘ _just_ ’! Yoochun is Yoochun and Xiumin… well, Minseok is Minseok. They are my life if I can express myself so.”

“Oh… now… I… understand.” Kris coughed. “Could you put my ass back onto this comfortable chair?”

“Sorry.” Luhan replied and let his brother to go.

Kris fell back and turned his head right off back to the computer.

“Should I open the door for him?”

Luhan stared Yoochun through the camera. The omega wore black clothes: black T-shirt and jeans… black shoes as he would be a spy. Perhaps he has bugs on his body, too.

“No.” he answered shortly and teleported from the room.

Kris sighed and elbowed onto the table.

“But I wanted to speak with him.” he growled and ate one chips from the bag.

 

Luhan did not think too much. He teleported out of the house and grabbed Yoochun by his neck. He grabbed him and teleported again with him… they were standing on a roof somewhere in the center of Hong Kong. It started to rain and their clothes became wet. Yoochun was panting because of the surprise and watched his son with squeeze eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Luhan said on his severe adult voice what was unfamiliar for the omega.

He still looked him as a child… as his child.

“Why are you doing this with your father?” he asked and Luhan turned away.

Of course… his son has never answered if he felt he did something wrong on the fire.

“Where is Jaejoong?”

“I asked earlier. We are in the same high, tough but I’m still older than you.”

Luhan bit into his lower lip.

“I’m doing nothing. I just accept a gift. If father were open-minded, he would realize that this union would bring lots of big advantages for the Korean wolves.”

“And as a zero you want your prize.”

“Yoochun, I love you as a son can love his mother with his whole heart but father is hard case and I can’t guarantee that I can control myself if this situation leads into a fight.”

 “So, you want to say that I have to be ready for a fight between you and my only love?”

“I don’t want to fight against my father but if….”

Yoochun didn’t want to hear the following words and jumped at the edge of the roof.

“Wait!” Luhan shouted but his mother jumped down… into the nothing.

“I really hate your jumping skills.” Luhan snarled and teleported from the roof.

 

Minseok felt that he will vomit. He did the performance well but after the show he felt he will faint. Suho jumped close to him and held his back.

“Don’t worry guys… I take him into the toilet.”

The way towards the rest room was very long for the omega.

“Hey… don’t let your guard down, Xiumin hyung.” Suho led him over a toilet and Xiumin let the things out of his stomach.

His friend waited in front of the door and made grimaces when he heard the hyung’s sick.

“Are you okay?” he shouted from outside.

Xiumin looked up from the toilet and his eyes were rolling.

“Do you think I’m well?” he asked back but a vomit came again and he leaned back.

“Then it was just a poetry question.” Suho shrugged and went to the washbasin.

Xiumin followed him when he stepped out and let water in his mouth. He didn’t drink it but spat out after some circle, which he made inside.

“I got a virus… this vomit-thing.” he looked pale and not very well.

“There is no virus in the town.”

“Yeah?

“Aha… so, did you let out everything?”

“Yeah, we can go.”

Out of the rest room, Jaejoong was and waited for him with a smile. Xiumin had almost fainted again but kept it going.

“Da… dad?” he swallowed when Jaejoong pulled him into a tight embrace.

“I heard you’re not well, my little omega.” he whispered and Xiumin embraced him back, too.

“I missed you, dad… really missed you.” he started to cry along with his father.

It was not loud, it was silent crying and Jaejoong had to wipe his eyes when let his son’s shoulder.

“I haven’t seen you since five years… oh, my God. You’re really an adult now.” he laughed but for Xiumin it was not funny.

 

At the edge of the World… somewhere between the God and the Devil, two gods of death were looking down, onto the Earth. They had looked one point since ages: it was South-Korea and Seoul.

“Are you missing them?” one of them, the blond one looked at his friend.

The other was shaking his head but… he stopped when saw a boy with black hair and pale face… the boy was embraced by his father.

“I think I got a brother.”

“It was just your werewolf’s brother.” the other warned him and they laced their fingers.

“He was not my brother… I have already died when he was born.”

“He was dead, too… in the same day… he died but maybe something or somebody pulled him back…”

“He had to find a lost soul and eat it. He wanted to be close to my father…” the brown one snarled.

“But this boy… he looks like as his previous life.

“It’s _him_ or… _him_? I want to save my family!” the brown one was severe.

Behind of them were other two gods. Those who grabbed them out of the life and because of them they vanished from the Earth.

“They have to go back.” the older sighed.

“I guess we have two lost souls who are doing the problems down there.” he laughed and did something with his hand.

He pushed the air towards Minho and Taemin because they were the two gods, of course… and they fell down… into the Earth.

The other just looked his friend.

“It was your decision. I won’t explain this to HIM.”

“You don’t have to.” he shook his head and returned to their play.

 

Jonghun sat down on his bed when they arrived home and thought of this Hongki. He didn’t like this guy but somewhere… he was sure he knows him from somewhere. ‘Did they meet when he was still an infant?’ or ‘His father doesn’t tell something for him?’

Chanyeol is always joking that he is just a ghost. He trembled… the omegas and Jaejoong were laughing in the other room. The twins shared one room but Jonghun had got an own… it belonged to his alpha brother. Sometimes, he felt his scent… the cleaning didn’t wash out the guy from their life.

Suddenly, he heard knocks on his big window. Actually, it was a door what led out to his little balcony. He saw a dark shadow and quickly jumped to his door and closed it. When he turned the key, the windows were opened and he looked into Lee Hongki’s eyes. Lee Hongki… he fainted onto the floor.

The vampire was fast and lifted the unconscious boy from the floor and held him in his arms close to his face. He gently touched the omega’s face.

“My love…” he whispered and leaned closer. “Saranghe…” he sighed and he had to kiss the pup.

In the next minute… the boy was not a boy; the pup was not a pup but changed into a man and looked like his real Jonghun. He slowly opened his eyes and Hongki held him stronger when he wanted to find his sole.

“I… I… “

“Don’t hurry, my love.”

The boy… now the adult opened his eyes and suddenly pushed the strange man away.

“Who are you?” he asked with fear in his voice.

Hongki didn’t get it but wanted to walk closer.

“You know me.”

“No. I will call my father if you don’t answer: who are you, Hongki sunbae?”

“So, you don’t want my name?”

“I know your name. I don’t know what do you want from me?”

Jonghun hurried back to the door and stood in self-defense position. Hongki almost laughed up.

“Look, I changed you.” he showed at the boy but Jonghun waved.

“That’s because I will shout for my father and mother. I want back my age!”

“You’re out of your age, love.”

“Don’t call me your love!”

“But you are my love!”

“NO!”

“YES!”

“NOOO!”

“YES!!!”

Hongki jumped to him, embraced him again and kissed him strongly. The omega protected from his veins and wanted to kick with his legs, he wanted to hit with his hands but Hongki pressed them down and pushed him onto the wall.

“You are my Jonghun!” he whispered and kissed him again.

“Let me go, please!”

“No more, dear! I won’t let you go… not in this life!”

 

Yunho walked up and down in their room and wasn’t interest when Changmin sat down just in his boxer. His beautiful body was free… enough free for somebody… who walked up and down.

“What’s up, hyung?”

“I feel something…”

“In this room…? You’re right… I feel sex in this room.” he smiled and embraced his alpha’s torso.

“The kids are still up.”

“They are not kids.” Changmin whispered while was licking Yunho’s ear.

“And Jaejoong spends the night in the house…”

“It will be a kinky sex.”

He turned Yunho’s body towards him and gave him a soft kiss. He pulled the alpha’s face into his arms and Yunho started to embrace his sexy hips.

“Changmiiiin!” he laughed. “You are always driving me crazy.” he said and pushed the omega onto their bed.

“I hoped it will work.” his wife smiled while Yunho dropped his boxer on the floor and went on the top of him.

Changmin touched his left shoulder and bit into the skin but now it was soft. Yunho kissed him stronger and wanted to be inside of the omega.

“ _Hyung_ …”

“Yeah…?”

“I didn’t ask anything…” Changmin moaned and lifted his torso again and again.

“I like this dance more than the normal.” the alpha kissed his neck and he thought he won the ultimate prize when this omega had chosen him forever.

“And you know what?” Changmin moaned between the kisses. “You can repeat this tomorrow because it’s just Friday.”

Yunho laughed hard.

“Don’t play with me, beautiful omega!” he threatened and pushed harder.

“What’s this, alpha? It’s just a joke?”

“You can get harder!”

Yunho licked his whole beautiful body, his arcs and muscles, which belonged to only him. Kyuhyun was so stupid when he lost the fight against him… he didn’t know what he lost.

“Hey, Yunho! Are you thinking of something?” Changmin grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes.

“No… why?”

“Keep your head down and continue what you’ve done! Don’t stop if I can ask!”

The alpha returned into the reality and did what his omega ordered.


	88. Minho's return

Minho hit his head in his bed when arrived on his old room. He panted and touched his forehead.

“Ouch!” he whined but right off got up.

“Jonghun…” Hongki leaned forward and pressed down the omega’s hands.

“Leave me… please.” the boy cried and squeezed his eyes.

They didn’t realize that Minho is in the room but he was there and he felt he is a wolf again. Somehow the shinigamis gave back his werewolf soul and they agreed them to come home.

He looked around and noticed that his room changed… a lot! It was not his shelter anymore but a room for an omega.

“Even I don’t know who you are.” Jonghun cried and protested but Hongki was stronger.

“Just watch back… deep into your memories and you will realize that we are belong together.” the vampire whispered and his tongue licked the lower lip of the omega.

Jonghun still cried but he let Hongki to do what he planned.  

Minho saw everything and anger moved into his heart. His face darkened when saw that omega… who maybe owned the soul of Son Hojun. He knows it and wants to destroy the life of his parents once again?!

“I got you!” he snarled.

Jonghun and Hongki quivered with fear in the same time and looked back. Jonghun watched his older brother’s shape over Hongki’s shoulder. He knew him from old photos and the omega twins had often talked about their brother. He had never thought that he will see him alive.

“ _Brother_ …” he whispered and Hongki looked at him.

Hongki swallowed and turned around. He didn’t let out Jonghun to welcome this creature and protected him with his whole body.

“I will kill you, Son Hojun!” Minho shouted and shifted into his huge second wolf.

 

Jaejoong jumped when the strange sounds came from the omega’s room along with the boys. Chanyeol ran out and Xiumin followed his father’s back.

“Where are they?” he pointed out of their parents but Jaejoong waved.

He kicked the door and it surrendered.

“It was easy.” he sighed and Chanyeol nodded.

“Yeah, well… Yunho dad had never locked it stronger because of Jonghun.”

Jaejoong understood but almost fell onto the floor when saw Minho in the room… and that vampire.

“What happens here for the God’s sake?!” he roared and Jonghun looked at him.

Minho smiled.

“I have to kill some enemy, sunbae!”

“ _Enemy_ … I am your brother…” Jonghun wanted to cry when realized that his brother talks about him.

“Oh, right… I know your tactics, Hojun.” he snarled and stepped closer.

Hongki didn’t know what this guy wants but he will protect his love.

“Leave him, boy!” he growled and his fangs grew longer.

“And who are you?” Minho asked on his deep voice but actually he was not very interested in the answer and only looked the omega over Hongki.

“I am his protector.” the vampire replied and Minho laughed.

“I see… he found a friend. Good game, Hojun but I won’t eat it.”

“I don’t know who you are talking about, big brother… I swear it…” Jonghun stepped out and left Hongki’s protecting body.

Minho shook his head. He was a tall guy, Jonghun watched him from foot to head. He had short brown hair and long limbs… as a model or something.

“Your souls are connected that’s because you can live again a life, Jonghun. Everybody gets one life… only one… don’t say that you didn’t know when you accepted that wolf’s help.” Minho shouted and walked closer and closer.

Jonghun swallowed and he wanted to go towards his balcony. He tripped over a chair and almost fell… Hongki wanted to run to him but Minho was in his way.  He felt this guy’s power and it was incredible.

“I don’t know about it!” Jonghun wanted to cry and knelt down in front of Minho. “Brother… I always wanted to know and see you… and I’m glad you’re back but… I don’t know this Hojun who you are talking about.” he squeezed his eyes and hoped his brother will believe in him.

But he was wrong and Minho jumped to him and grabbed him up… he found himself out of his room… through the window he felt his blood comes out because of the broken glasses.

“NO!” Hongki roared and attacked Minho.

Jaejoong and the omegas barely could breathe just watch the scene. Yunho and Changmin had finally run out of their room and Yunho teleported for his youngest pup. He wanted to catch him but he was late. Jonghun had already vanished and he didn’t find him on the streets. Because their luxury apartment was on the final floor of the huge building he feared that his son died and omegas couldn’t do teleport. His son fell down and was nowhere.

“JONGHUNNIE!” he shouted on the street and turning everywhere.

He ran down and back but the omega really vanished.

“Where are you?” he was asking desperately.

 

Changmin was walking closer but he got shock because of the scene. That vampire and his oldest son are fighting and his youngest son…

“Where is Jonghun?” he looked at Jaejoong.

“You saw everything, too. I don’t know what happens here. Why Minho came back? He was not with Taemin?!”

“Jae… I… I know nothing now but Minho said Hojun?!” he turned to his friend who shrugged.

“Hard, man…” Chanyeol sighed and put his hands on his hips.

Xiumin felt again a sick and got to his stomach. His eyes were unclear and felt his brother’s hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” he whispered.

Jaejoong and Changmin didn’t see this because Changmin was very interested in Minho’s fight. Xiumin shook his head.

“I have to lie down…”

Chanyeol nodded and escorted him out.

“Here we are.” he whispered when helped his brother to lie down on their couch. “Do you want water or a …”

“I want a deep something… where I can vomit.” he moaned and held his forehead.

“Oh, my holy GOD!” Chanyeol’s eyes widened when a thought came into his mind. “Are you not pregnant, bro?”

 

“MINHO, STOP THIS!” Changmin shouted from the window and gazed their fight.

They were out in the air and kicking and biting each other. A vampire and werewolf fight was very odd always but this looked like it is serious. Hongki didn’t show mercy as Minho either.

“MINHO!”  it was Changmin’s voice again and the alpha looked at his desperate mother.

It was a wrong moment… Hongki found a weak point and kicked him back into the room. Then the vampire vanished.

Minho flew onto his mother and pushed Changmin into the corner. Yunho teleported back and helped them up.

“Minho…” he whispered when the boy embraced him well.

“I missed you, father.” he closed his eyes and Changmin tried to get up. “Oh, sorry.” Minho said instantly and stepped out of the omega’s way.

“You are heavy as a giant.” his mother moaned but embraced him, too.

Suddenly he looked darker.

“You… you killed your brother…” his tears appeared and almost fainted.

Yunho jumped there and held him back.

“Mom…” Minho started but Changmin stopped him.

Yunho embraced his omega and held him well. They cried together and Minho didn’t understand anything.

“I thought you knew that he is…”

“HE WAS NOT HIM!” Changmin suddenly shouted and his face showed anger what Minho had never seen. He wanted to hit his son…

“He was your dear brother…” he cried and covered his mouth with his hand. “Your brother who always wanted to know you…”

“Father…” he looked now Yunho who also nodded.

“He was not your enemy, my Minho.” he cried, too.

It was hard to see… hard to see a sad parent but two! Minho felt rage in his chest. Maybe he was wrong… but as a shinigami he learnt that everybody gets one life! Never two and it is a witchcraft if they find another way… and he felt Hojun here… somewhere.

“My GOD!” he covered his mouth, too because he realized he felt that gamma in this flat.

He kicked out his brother but still he felt the soul.

“MY GOD!” he repeated and slowly got up from the floor.

He had to sit down… where he felt his omega brother’s scent.

‘ _MY GOD… my god… my god… my god_ …’ he was thinking and didn’t look at his parents.

 

Xiumin shook his head when he heard that question. He had let out everything but vomit returned and didn’t want to leave his body. It was not like a pregnancy… he knew it. He was never pregnant but he knew it wouldn’t be like this. He felt something hot in his body and his forehead pained… very pained. It was the worst. When his forehead started the pain again, he had to vomit. Sometimes he could but sometimes he had to only lie and bear what the god gave him. He didn’t want to see light in these moments. He wanted whole darkness and silent. These seizures were quick and short but enough to ruin his whole day. He felt when the seizure wanted to start… his body warned him always with unclear eyes. In these moments his eyes saw stars around his head and the world drained away.

“Bro… I’ll bring mom and dad or… or somebody.” Chanyeol was afraid of he will lose his brother and ran back to their parents.

Xiumin looked bad. His face was pale and his skin was hot when Chanyeol touched it. It was not normal.

 

 

 


	89. Taemin's return

Jinki was angry. He was angry of everything. His father, his mother and his fuckin’ life was too much for him. He was standing in their dressing room, crossed his hands and looked himself in the mirror.

“Why are you so serious?” a soft, whispering voice came from the door and the owner embraced him and leaned his head onto the alpha’s shoulder.

Jinki closed his eyes and touched Kibum’s hand.

“Sorry, I just want to jump out of the world.”

The omega smiled and licked Jinki’s back neck. Kibum has always known what’s the best for his alpha. He knew him well. When Jonghyun was not in the way (his cousin watched their steps in every time!)…they had always found a way for the romantic times.

Jinki smiled at his omega whose green hair stole the attention.

“This color is great… you… omegas are always doing this. My mother is the same whose hair was played in every palette of the world.”

Kibum chuckled.

“I’m not a big hairdresser but I’m happy that you picked me up on the same level as Junsu sunbae.”

Jinki pulled a painful grimace and Kibum knew he reached the goal.

“What happened?” he sat down and looked seriously.

His alpha sighed and he might’ve started the story but something heavy noise came from their restroom.

“SHIT!” they heard a familiar voice and didn’t want to believe in their ears. “Why I got the toilet?!” he cursed and opened the door.

He smiled when saw his friends who were close to the edge of collapse.  

“Hi… guys! What’s up?” he stepped out. “Did you hear everything what I said in there?” the guest’s face was red.

Jinki and Kibum were nodding. They were watching him as he would be a ghost… actually, he was.

 

“I… don’t understand!” Jonghyun dropped his jaw when he returned.

Jinki couldn’t touch Taemin… it was too much for him.

“And Minho? Where is he?” he asked.

“He was also kicked out just I think he reached the floor in his home.”

“So it means, you lost your job as a… as a death god?!”

Taemin looked at Kibum. He hadn’t seen him since years and his best friend’s sight was kind for his heart.

“I don’t know but they gave back my werewolf… but I was dead and why they gave it back to me?”

“Minho got it back, too?”

“Yeah but he was not dead when they grabbed us out of the life, so… I guess my task is to be his companion in this journey.”

Jinki shook his head. Maybe he thought it will help to understand the things better… _so, Taemin is again a werewolf along with Minho but because of Minho._

“It means we have to go to Chanyeol and Xiumin’s house. It’s still the same luxury flat.”

Taemin agreed.

“I can’t go home. My parents think that I’m dead. Changmin didn’t tell our story for everybody, right?”

Kibum nodded.

“Just we know it who were in that forest.”

“Right.” Taemin touched his heart.

Jonghyun cleared his throat and stopped Jinki.

“What?”

“Your parents are waiting for you in front of this door.” he showed.

The alpha snarled.

“Thanks… just wait a minute.”

He wanted to go out but suddenly Kibum was in his way.

“Be nice, okay?” he touched Jinki and gave him a soft kiss.

“I will try.” his boyfriend nodded and gently pushed him away.

 

“What are you saying?” Junsu and Seungri shouted together.

“The same: I’m not going to go home with you… I’m going into the Big Bang manor.”

Junsu looked like a parent who doesn’t understand his son.

“You didn’t tell anything about this plan for us. We wanted to celebrate your winning award and my first MAMA performance together.”

“Mom, I’m grown up and have my own money. I can go to my omega if I want.”

“If you want?!” Seungri growled.

“Dad, please… you couldn’t meet with Mom… I know the story, so I do it on a different way and say: I don’t care.”

“You little brat…” Seungri’s face was red as fire and wanted to go onto his son.

“STOP!” Junsu screamed and some glasses almost broken.

“Go everywhere where you want but bear the consequences of your actions. I’m going home!”

Jinki’s eyes widened and swallowed.

“Don’t look at me like a pup. You said you’re an adult, so go.”

“MOM!” he whined but his father didn’t let him go to Junsu.

He stepped in the way, looked at him like he would be a criminal and followed his wife.

Kibum opened the door.

“I’ve heard everything.” he was shaking his head and crossed his arms.

“Tell me that I wasn’t the bad one.”

“But you weren’t the good one, either.” his omega sighed and the four of them left the empty concert hall.

 

“My parents and the whole BigBang are on a party tonight, so we will be alone.” Kibum was clapping when they arrived and the lights were on instantly.

Jonghyun kicked off his shoes along with Jinki and teleported into the kitchen.

“I want an ice cream, right now!” he was jumping as a little kid when his friend showed the inner side of the fridge.

“ _I wanna get an ice cream cake_ … oh yeah!” Kibum chuckled and thought of the Red Velvet females.

The girls were the daughters of the SNSD and the 2NE1, they were young wolves but nice to the Shinee pack.

Taemin didn’t get anything but looked around… when Jinki licked his sweet he realized: he is hungry. His stomach growled twice and Kibum smiled.

“Do you wanna one?”

“Actually, yes… if it’s not problem.”

 

Jonghun was out of his home and fell down into the deep for some good minutes. Those minutes were long and he didn’t remember when he reached the ground.

_He reached it?!_

He jumped up and looked around… he didn’t know the place where he was lying but the bed was comfortable and way bigger than his. The room was dark and fresh air went in and out through the window. He looked down and somebody changed his clothes. He wore black pants and nothing on his torso. Nothing but bandages was on his skin.

“Are you all right, dear friend?” he heard a deep but friendly voice and searched the person with his eyes.

 He swallowed.

“Don’t afraid of me, my name is Jaejin, Hongki’s friend. You watched our performance on yesterday’s night.”

_Of course, he watched them._

“Should I go home?” he asked on his boyish tone and…

“Don’t be surprise. That magic works only if **_he_** is close to you, if he is not with you, you are a little eleven years old boy.”

“So, Hongki sunbae saved my life?”

He wanted to run away but this man was not fearful or dangerous.

“No. I was. He didn’t know but we followed him there, to your house. We didn’t want him to be dead.”

“It was a good idea.” the boy Jonghun nodded and Jaejin had to smile.

“Do you also think this? You’re nice. Please, take a rest until Hongki returns. I will bring you some food later.”

“When I can go home?” he asked it again and Jaejin stopped.

The guy looked back at him and his smile left his face.

“ ** _Never_**. You’re life won’t be the same from now on…and he will be happy that you’re not dead… again!”

 

 

 

 


	90. Exo time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't upload and answered on the comments but my dear father suddenly passed away. It is a shock for me becasue he was young and healthy and I didn't except his death... it happened one day before his 55th birthday... and I coudn't write.  
> I just cry and listen Changmin's new solo... and cry during the song, so Changmin is the winner with this beautiful melody and I hope I can listen him one day without crying. Henry is the other one who can cheer me up a little bit with his wonderful violin performances.  
> By the way I could write only this week because after the funeral I had to wait and my mood was not good for this fic.  
> Now it's a little bit better but not the same of course. I think my soul is in pain and I don't know... I hope it will change. It's a shit thing.

Jonghun just sat on the bed and watched the vampire’s empty place. He didn’t understand perfectly the man’s words but it was clear that they want him here as a prisoner. He rose and walked to the opened window. He felt fresh air on his beautiful face and closed his eyes. He was standing since minutes and didn’t notice Hongki. 

The vampire smiled behind his back and wanted stepping forward. He stopped. He thought he will lose him again but Jaejin smiled when he arrived home with pale face and his friend told him what happened. Actually, it was not a big gift from Jaejin, because he was the main cause for Jonghun’s death. He had to watch Jonghun in the battle but left his place and Jonghun was the one who saved him. That’s why he got that damned knife into his back. Hongki was of course mad at his friend and he almost left the band. The other members wanted to protect their friend but they knew Hongki will never forget this.

“You are fantastic… Jonghun.” the vampire muttered but the boy turned towards him.

Slowly lifted his hands and looked into his eyes. His body again changed into a young man and Hongki could swallow. His lover was always beautiful… wonderful… he was the best thing in the world but… he could not be with him in the last moments… Hongki hated himself that his man died without him. 

Jonghun sighed and bit his lower lips. He sweated a little bit and had to wipe his hands into his clothes… Hongki thought he will lose those clothes immediately. 

Ha wanted to attack the man’s pale skin and licking every piece of him. He wanted playing with that pink tongue and embracing tightly those weak hips. He remembered on the last night what they spent together and they didn’t sleep.

 

Changmin had to sit down and inhaled deep into his lungs. He had to be calm and not think of Minho as a brother killer. Yunho was on his side and didn’t let his wife’s hand go. 

“My heart, look, we didn’t find our boy’s body or…”

Changmin pulled a painful face and wanted to break those fingers what caused him huge orgasms day by day. 

“I… I want our omega, Yun. I can’t live without him… it’s unbelievable. What Minho did…”

“He wanted to protect us and don’t worry, I’m not calm that he told he feels Hojun’s energy in our home.”

Changmin shifted and his claws hurt Yunho’s skin.

“I’m sorry.” he cried right off and pulled out his hand. 

Yunho had to embrace him and hid his head in his omega’s neck. He held him tight and felt Changmin’s warm tears on his shoulders. His omega trembled and he could feel his anger. 

“My life, be calm, okay?” he whispered and suddenly jumped to their door and locked it. 

“What are you doing? Our half house is destroyed and Xiumin is not in the best shape, either.”

“Don’t care… I care about only you in this moment and want to calm you down, my omega.”

Yunho’s eyes turned into white and sat down in front of the younger wolf. He pulled Changmin’s zipper down and the omega let his jeans go. He lifted his body and Yunho could pull it down and tossed onto the floor. 

“Stay there, Changminnie! I want to play with you.” he smiled and Changmin’s Adam apple moved up and down. 

Yunho looked at his body and started licking his abs, which he always adored. Changmin had to spend lots of time in the gym because of those muscles and run every day’s morning. 

“I love you!” the omega squeezed his eyes and lips when Yunho touched his prick and started licking the skin down there. 

“Yun… I… I…”

“Ssshh… you’re beautiful, babe.” 

“You’re tongue is amazing, my alpha.”

“Say it again and I’ll give you something fantastic.”

“Say what?” Changmin asked painfully because his alpha was really good and he had to close his mouth and turned his face up. 

“Oh my holyyy… G…”

“Yeah, don’t continue, Minchie!”

He pushed Changmin down and went on the top of him. He leaned quickly down and kissed him hard. It was slightly romantic but hard enough to calm down the omega and Changmin started to relax. His limbs were on the bed and he let out his claws. Omegas liked to change if the sex was… well,  _fantastic_ . 

“Yeah, let your wolf out for me, I want to see him!” Yunho was right off in him and pushed harder. 

Changmin could howl but didn’t do it. They were almost on the top of the bed and reached the wall but Yunho didn’t care. Changmin belonged to only him and he wanted feeling his scent on the omega. 

He bit into Changmin’s neck and sucked the skin, then did it with the other side.

“I… Yunho… I will come!” he moaned and the alpha smiled playfully. 

“Not yet!” he commanded and pulled himself out of Changmin.

“No! What are you doin’?!” Changmin protested and fisted his wrists. 

“Do you want to hit me, yeah my wolf?” Yunho laughed and forced Changmin on his back.

“You’re teasing me, my alpha. Just finish what you’ve done, please!” 

“Okay, but I want to lick your back when I give it to you.”

“As you wish, my heart.” Changmin whispered and closed his eyes.

Yunho went again into him and he slowly did those killer moves with his hips and teased Changmin’s lust better. 

“I can feel you, beg me to finish this!” the alpha mumbled into his ears and Changmin did what he said.

“I beg you! I want to come!”

Yunho sighed and his fingers were slipping up and down on the omega’s spine. 

“Then come for me!” he moaned and leaned down into a sweet kiss. 

Changmin grabbed the blanket when he finally let out everything. They lay close and the omega’s head was resting on Yunho’s arm. 

“I love you but… I still want our child back.” he whispered and leaned up to Yunho and looked deeply into those beautiful eyes.

He smiled.

“What?” Yunho laughed.

“I like your nose… and Jonghun got your nose.” he licked it playfully and Yunho had to kiss him.

“I like everything of you, my heart.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t think into what his parents have done in their bedroom. He heard everything when he wanted to knock on their door and tell about Xiumin. His brother wasn’t well and just lay on the couch in the living room. Jaejoong had to leave their home and wanted to report for Yoochun and the Suju…

Chanyeol felt a little bit anger towards Yunho who stole away their mother’s attention from Xiumin.

“What’s up, bro?” he knelt down and touched his twin’s forehead. 

It was hot and red. The omega didn’t answer just squeezed his eyes. 

“Bro, you scare me, please… answer me!” he begged and tears appeared in his eyes. 

He sat down suddenly and kissed Xiumin’s hand.

“I don’t want to lose you.” he started to cry and leaned closer to his younger brother.

“I… need on… _Luhan_.” his brother suddenly whispered and Chanyeol shifted his head. 

He swallowed.

“He is in China. _That bastard_ …” he cursed and squeezed better his twin’s hand. 

Xiumin looked like he didn’t hear. He just suffocated and tried to suck the air into his lungs. 

“Something is wrong with me, bro! I don’t like it!” he cried and turned towards Chanyeol.

“I think I’m… dying… I’m…”

“Shsss, don’t continue it!” Chanyeol cried and kissed his forehead again.

He covered his brother with a blanket and grabbed his Iphone. 

“Jongin, it’s me! It’s Exo time! We have to collect what left us, right now!” he said and the mentioned person who hid himself in the Suju toilet nodded with serious face. 

“How is he?” he whispered.

Jongin didn’t want their parents hear them. Kangin was by the television and his mother helped to wash Kyungsoo’s hair. By the way they have excellent ears. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Tao, Donghae and Eunhyuk’s older son opened the door and looked odd grimace. 

“Shut up and come in!” Jongin snarled and pulled him inside.

Now he locked the door and Tao has curiously watched them. 

Jongin listened his friend carefully and nodding in every minute. When he put down the phone, Tao was the one who nodded. 

“I want the whole Exo in this fight. Be alpha or omega… everybody comes to China. We have to bring back that stupid zero and his brother.”

Tao agreed.

“Hey, boss… you look like Kangin sunbae.” he sighed and Jongin smiled.

“You’re my second in command so, you are the only one who can say me such things like this.”

“I’m not just your second in command, right?” Tao smiled with red face and suddenly kissed his boss’s cheek.

“You know you would be a great alpha, right?”

“I just know that I can cover your ass in fight better than somebody else.” he left him alone with toilet and he returned into his room. 

Tao was very looking like his mother who was an omega but he was close to be an alpha. Hyukjae sunbae was good in martial arts and danced perfectly as Yunho sunbae. Donghae was sometimes the omega in their odd relationships… anyway, Tao was born as an omega but he was what his mother was: good in everything. Jongin wanted him to be his second in command at once… when they will live alone and have to defend their pack and his father, Kangin, the Suju leader agreed with him. It was the most important. 

“Jongin hyung, should I come in?” he heard a nice weak voice from outside and smiled instantly. 

Their next generation who was already not in the Exo pack but still in the Suju was born. The little wolf’s name was Henry and he was the second son of Kyuhyun and Sungmin… the second who raised Leeteuk and Kangin because after Taemin’s death… the Suju maknae and the packdoctor Sungmin couldn’t treat well their relationship and decided by the divorce. They tried it sometimes and Kyuhyun didn’t want to leave his omega but Sungmin was… he was… he could not forget his little omega who died so painfully between his hands. They’ve had sex sometimes and Henry was the result of these little meetings. Sungmin didn’t want more pups and he didn’t bond with the child in his belly… Kyuhyun was the same who didn’t wait his pup’s birthday and Sungmin was alone on that day. It was not a big surprise for Leeteuk and the other omegas in the pack that Sungmin was not in his room on the next day but left his little son in the bed. They knew that the omega enlisted into the werewolf army and helped the soldiers as a real doctor and didn’t want to return onto the stage. 

Kyuhyun was still with the pack and singing with them but he started a carrier alone and he managed himself well. Sometimes he looked the child but it was not long and he never brought gifts for Henry. Leeteuk was the one who named him! 

“Jongin hyung, what are you doing there so long?” he asked with red face when the older stepped out.

“It’s not your business, _chibi_.” he smiled at him and gave a nod to his father who watched them from the couch. 

 

Jonghun swallowed when Hongki stepped close and closer. He almost reached the balcony and went outside. They were above the ocean. The boy… now the man felt salt in the air and the waves jumped out from the water and reached the fence of the balcony. He tripped over his legs and Hongki was right off there and held him in his strong hands. 

Jonhun could feel the beat of the vampire’s heart. Hongki pulled out some hair from his face and leaned closer. It would be romantic if Jonghun attracted to the man. But he felt nothing just missed his parents. He was still a child in a young adult body. 

“Why are you trembling, my love?” Hongki whispered.

“This man said I can’t go home… is it right, sunbae?” Jonghun tried to be nice but didn’t pull his body out of the vampire’s embrace. 

“Who?”

“He named himself Jaejin.”

Hongki closed his eyes and felt anger. Now that little shit plays with his love! It was more than acceptable. 

“He was no right, you can see your parents when you want, my love. He saved your life but you’re not a prisoner in my house.”

Jonghun sighed heavily and felt happiness. 

“Thank you, sunbae.” he bent twice.

Hongki didn’t believe that the man who was practically older than him is bending in front of him. It was cute.

“Oppa… call me oppa, please.”

“I’m not a girl.”

“You were in our relationship.”

“Heh?” 

Jonghun squeezed the fence and tried to be not red. He as a girl?! He is an omega for the God’s sake, and not a young female like the humans named their daughters. 

“You were always on the bottom. It meant you were the girl in our relationship.”

“Is it normal by the vampires? Because by the werewolves not. We’re calling ourselves: omega.”

“I know it but I’m a vampire and I don’t use your words.” 

Hongki tried to walk towards the little wolf. 

“And actually you were not a wolf in your previous life.”

“But a vampire?”

The man nodded and Jonghun looked up. The dark sky was cloudy. Somewhere a storm ruined the night of the humans. 

“From how do you know that I am the man who you seek?” 

“I feel _you_. You are special for me.”

“I don’t feel you.”

“It’s not important. I was the dominant half of us and my fault you were killed in that fucking battle!” Hongki hit the stone under his hand.

He was standing by the fence and closed his eyes. He… he cried?!

“Oh, no… please!” Jonghun tried to calm down the man but it was late and Hongki trembled as a little boy.

“It was my fault, I’m so sorry!” the vampire sobbed and had to kneel down, he sat on the cold floor.

Jonghun jumped near him and tried to be nice. He touched the trembling shoulders and pulled the man closer.

_Why am I doing this?!_

He didn’t know the answer but he felt lust and wanted to kiss the man.

 

Taemin was looking his friends and smiled above his ice cream. He didn’t know anything about his parents but wanted to talk with them. He knew they think that he’s gone forever but… this time with his friends remembered him on the childhood and really started to miss his mother… and father. Suddenly they heard hard knocks on the BigBang manor’s door and Jinki jumped up with Jonghyun. The two alphas snarled and shifted. 

“Guys, it’s me, can I come in?” a familiar voice whispered loudly and Jinki right off pulled out the door. 

Minho was there and his whole face was pale as the full moon. Taemin rose from his chair and walked to his alpha… whose cheeks were full of with tears. Kibum couldn’t believe in his eyes and looked at Jinki. Their leader shrugged and put back the door. 

“Well, welcome here again!” he whispered but Minho could not look at him.

“What happened, dear?” the omega asked and his hands touching the alpha.

“I… I… killed my… my own brother.” Minho cried and almost fainted into Taemin’s hands.

“I had to come here…”

Taemin held him tight and Minho embraced him as strong as he could. 

 

 

 

 


	91. K&M

Jonghun reached almost his neck. The vampire slowly opened his wet eyes and started to lift his left hand and tried to touch the omega’s cheek. Jonghun watched into Hongki’s beautiful red iris. It became red: the color of the protectiveness. 

Hongki was amazed. He smiled and gave kisses on the knuckles of the omega’s hand.

“You’re mine.” he whispered and leaned down.

Their lips met in a hot kiss. 

“Well-well, I knew you missed him but I’ve never thought this will be sooo romantic, Hongki.” 

Jaejin was clapping and bitterly licked his mouth. Hongki’s head jumped and almost pricked the other vampire with his eyes. Jonghun swallowed and cautiously rose. 

“Why did you say him that he is a prisoner here?” Hongki jumped to him and grabbed Jaejin’s arm. 

He pulled him further and forced his friend to look into his eyes. 

“Ouch, you’re rude!” Jaejin hissed and pulled out his limb. 

“You are rude. Why are you telling a lie for him?”

“Why not? Will you ready to let him go back? I’m just preparing him.”

“You’re preparing for what?”

“To be a vampire… ‘cause you want to change him back tonight, am I right, Hongki-shi?”

“Don’t play with me, you little shit or I swear I won’t hold back my hand.”

Jaejin smirked.

“Now I really got scared. Look, he is… he looks like him. Really. I didn’t believe in you but when I saw him, I started to think perhaps you’re right.”

“Finally.” Hongki murmured and looked back at his lover who was standing like a frightened deer and his lips thickened. 

Hongki wanted to go back and finished what he started. 

“Leave us now. It’s an order… and don’t lie anymore. He is not a prisoner but a _guest_.”

Jaejin smiled and his mouth widened.

“Ah-aaa, I understand.”

“No, I’m serious. I will let him go back… if he wants.”

 

Jongin looked at his father from his door who watched soccer match. Little Henry was tired and slept in Kangin’s lap who was the father for him. When he spoke with Chanyeol in the toilet they decided to go at the night but he didn’t want to vanish like a ghost. He wanted to speak with the Suju alpha about this “journey”. 

“Dad, can I disturb you?” he asked on low voice.

Kangin shifted his head and smiled softly. Gently put Henry’s head onto the couch and waved for his son. Jongin swallowed.

“We… we have to go.”

“I heard and I know. You are ready to start an own mission but I just don’t want to see you in trouble.” he was whispering.

He was whispering because of Henry but mostly because of Leeteuk. He didn’t want to cause a headache for his wife and morning the omega will see everything, just wanted a nice night for him.

“Be careful, my son.” Kangin touched his boy’s face and Jongin leaned into the warm and big hand. “Be a good leader.”

“As you are, father.” he whispered and teleported from the room.

Kangin watched his empty place for minutes and his eyes were tearful. He looked at Henry and fisted his wrists. He will kill Kyuhyun… one day.

 

Xiumin was in a fucking shit period. Chanyeol was sweated and had to wipe his forehead. His brother was shaking and his eyes were closed.

“I’m here.” Jongin touched suddenly his back and the omega jumped.

“Sorry.” the alpha murmured and started to lift Xiumin into his arms. 

“They don’t know that we are leaving.” the omega looked towards Yunho and Changmin’s room.

Jongin nodded.

“We have no time, go!” he commanded and Chanyeol agreed.

Yunho and Changmin had to be alone and cry because of their loss but Chanyeol had to protect his twin who was the most important person in his life. 

“Good bye, Mom, good bye, Yunho!” he wiped his tears down and his hand met with Jongin’s. 

Their fingers laced and they vanished in the next moment. 

 

Luhan gazed the stars. The night was very clear and he could see lots of stars. His favorite, the Venus was the shiniest and the most beautiful…  _like_ … like his omega. He didn’t leave him back. He couldn’t. They secretly met in every second months when Han Geng was not home and couldn’t watch him with his two eyes. He was not a prisoner in China but the werewolves had to watch his every steps. Actually, he will be their alpha from today. Xiumin was very well in their last night what they’ve spent together but… he feels something in his chest now what is not good and Luhan didn’t like it. He touched the point by his heart and closed his eyes.  _He needed on him tonight_ … but Minseok was an SM werewolf… and the fucking cold war what was between the two clans separated them… almost forever. 

“ _Jaejoong, Yunho… why… why don’t you trust in me_?” he muttered and hit into the hard brick.

He was stupid when he left his family, he knew it but his father was stupid, too. What Luhan does now… it would be a great connection between the two country and the werewolves. 

“Are you ready, _prince_ _Lulu_?” Kris, his brother suddenly asked him and he nodded.

He turned away from the stars and started to go towards his new life… as a zero… he will be the King of Werewolves with Han Geng’s bite… because in China there was only one… big… werewolf clan now… what belonged to Han Geng who killed every main alpha in the country and pulled the packs under his hands. 

“Do you need on a queen, you know it, right?” Kris cleared his throat behind his back.

Luhan didn’t give an answer. He knew who will be his queen. The best queen just he has to bring him here. 

 

“Do you think it’s a good plan that we are coming into that country?” Suho asked him curiously and he was a little bit nervous.

“I ask the same question.” Tao agreed with him.

Xiumin was still in the main alpha’s arms but slowly opened his fingers and grabbed the leather jacket of the leader. 

“What?” Kai leaned down and the omega could whisper his words into his ears. 

“ _Be… be careful… I’m not the same… not the same… anymore_ …”

Chanyeol squeezed his eyes and didn’t understand anything. He looked D.O. but his friend shrugged.

“You will be okay, dude.” Chen tried to be nice and put his hands on Xiumin’s forehead. 

The omega sweated.

“ _No… I’m saying… that… he… he’s… in the… group… in… me_.”

“Who is he talking about?” Lay frowned.

Jongin sighed. The leader role was very new for him. Always his father was the person who led them but now he had to be smart. 

“Maybe the fever talks not him.” he waved and looked before himself. 

They were out of Seoul but close to the city. 

“Alpha, our mission is finding Luhan and Kris, isn’t it?” Chanyeol asked with trembling body. 

It was not cold but the fact that they are alone without seniors and family, it scared him like every members of their band. 

“Yes, but we have to help on Xiumin. Maybe, Luhan will know the answer why is he in this condition.”

The others were nodding. 

“Exact and don’t forget something: he is a zero, not just an alpha but a zero.” Baekhyun smiled. 

He was the son of Ryeowook and Yesung. His eyes were always serious and he was a clever alpha who was good in fight but better in tactics. His ideas were always the best. 

“Leader, I’m offering a plan.” he lifted his first finger and Kai looked at him.

“Say!”

“We are too much. That’s because we need to separate into two subgroups.”

The others looked each other. They didn’t know what their friend wanted. 

“Why it will be good for us?”

“Alpha, the groups can separate and go own missions and cover the other group. The members will follow their subgroup leaders who are following your voice. We can watch two or more things with this step and Han Geng’s wolves don’t know exactly the system of our group. So…”

“So, our separating can be a big surprise in fight or in sharp situations.”

“Exactly, alpha.” Baekhyun nodded with smile face.

He closed his eyes and crossed his hands. He walked up and down and showed every person who stood close to him.

“If you don’t mind, I’ve already given names for the subgroups.”

Jongin nodded and Baekhyun continued.

“Exo-K will be the main subgroup: Suho is the leader, then me, Chanyeol, D.O, Sehun and you, alpha. Exo-M follows Exo-K. The members: Luhan, Kris, Xiumin, Lay, Chen and Tao, of course.”

Chanyeol raised his eyes.

“Why did you put Luhan and Kris into the group?”

“They will be the part of the group if we are found these idiots.” Baekhyun smiled and winked. “I think Kris would be a good leader but they can talk it with Luhan later.”

“I guess you figured Luhan’s weakness, Baekhyun.” Tao laughed. “He wanted to be always in the frontline, so why not, he can be an important person in his subgroup.”

“Maybe, it will be enough to bring him back into Korea and into our band.” Lay commented. 

“And if he wants, he can stay in China, too. Just not on that way what he does now.” Jongin sighed. “Exo-M is a good name for their group, thank you, Baek.”

“Welcome, alpha!” the wolf bent and stepped back.

Jongin thought it over twice but liked the idea of the subgroups and the leaders. He stays still the main alpha but the two leaders can help him.

“Okay, Suho!”

“YES, ALPHA?” the mentioned person was standing straight and saluted. 

“Are you okay to become a subgroup-leader?”

He was nodding quickly.

“Yes, of course I want… well… I want to help you.”

“Then, you are a leader from now on. Tao?”

“Yes, my alpha?” the boy stepped forward with big smile on his mouth.

Jongin played that he didn’t notice the  _‘my alpha’_ comment at the end of the sentence. He wasn’t sure in his feelings… but liked Tao… and Chanyeol… together. 

“You are my second in command, so from now on until the returning of Kris and Luhan, you will be the leader of the Exo-M.”

Chanyeol swallowed and looked Tao’s proud face. His friend was very proud of himself and nodded instantly.

“Thank you, sir.” he leaned down and back. 

Chanyeol wanted to vanish in that moment and didn’t think too much into this action. He sighed and Jongin put his hands on his shoulder. 

“Your brother will survive, I swear of it!” Kai whispered and Chanyeol ate the last piece of his tears. He won’t cry in front of Tao!

Suho was standing with hands on his hips and suddenly Chen stepped there and embraced his neck.

“Hey!” Suho, the new leader smiled and Chen turned his face into a sweet kiss.

“Be careful, my leader.” the omega whispered and Suho caressed his waist. 

“I love you so much, so… TAO!” he looked the Exo-M leader with serious eyes. “Be careful of your members!”

The omega saluted then jumped and pulled away Chen by his collar. 

“Y’know what?” he whispered for his friend.

“Nope.” Chen laughed and tried not to lose his balance.

“I am his second in command, now he chose me the leader of the subgroup… I think I hit Chanyeol out of his… well, you know how I mean.” he hissed and Chen tried to be smile under his friend’s arms but his eyes found Chanyeol. 

“I didn’t know you want Jongin as your alpha.” 

“Chanyeol wants him, too but I’m sure just one place is in our alpha’s heart… and I reserved it since ages. I will be the main omega of the Exo if I couldn’t be as an alpha!” 

 

Kyuhyun watched the ceiling. His flat was small but comfortable… for a single alpha. He hated it but the girls liked. They liked the luxury and the liked the fact that this man was alone. He picked up only girls after their divorce and didn’t want to allow any men into his bed. Sungmin was the only man who could be in his heart but now the world was chaotic and shit. 

“Go home!” commanded for the lying female who barely opened his eyes.

“What?” she yelled.

“You heard it. I said this was a one night stand, so don’t wait morning kisses on your nose.”

“Heh, jerk.” the girl muttered and rose from the bed. 

She was naked and beautiful. Kyuhyun had to look at her until she put her clothes on. She grabbed his arm and gave him a hot good bye kiss. Kyuhyun let her to do it. He didn’t give this back. When the door closed, he went into his living room and touched a picture, which stood on his shelf. 

“ _Taemin_ … my little only one.” he whispered and pulled his fingers away. 

‘ _You have to see him, he looks like you and smart as Sungmin_. _He is good in violin, too_.’ he heard Leeteuk’s voice in his head about his second son, who was not in his heart. 

He hated the boy. He hated him because in that period when Sungmin waited him they were the edge of the collapse. How turned their relationship into this fucking wrong? And now his omega works in the army… what bullshit! 

He fisted his wrists and hit into the mirror. It broke and he sighed heavily. He kicked down his pajama bottom and stepped under the shower. The cold water slipped down onto his hard skin and closed his eyes. His hair fell down and grabbed the walls. He leaned down and touched his penis. 

“Sungmin…” he moaned and worked alone. 

‘ _So, you want him more than your life, right, hyung_?’ Changmin in their old times… he was sitting on his bed and embraced a pillow while spoke nice things about Sungmin and was happy… and so beautiful.

“Changminnie…” he whispered and dirty ideas went into his head.

Sungmin and Changmin… the two omegas. He would die for them happily. He imagined a scene… where these two are kissing and caressing each other’s skin. Sungmin kisses Changmin’s neck and Changmin pulls down Sungmin’s shirt and zipper. 

The alpha moaned and almost came. 

Sungmin pulls down Changmin and his friend was on the bottom. Sungmin was so beautiful in the alpha role! He leaned down and kissed Changmin’s abs on his chest and abdomen while Changmin sucks his neck. Suddenly they are looking up where he stands:

“Do you wanna come, hyung?” the omegas invited him into their laps and the alpha right off pushed Sungmin off of Changmin and they lied close to each other on the bed. 

He gazed the two of them and Changmin touched his face, then Sungmin leaned up and kissed him… then Changmin kissed Sungmin… then he licked their chests…

Kyuhyun almost fainted in the shower. This scene was absurd but he really wanted to do it. Yunho would mad and would kill him because of this but if he invites him also with them… oh, yes… four of them in one bed! In his bed…  _Sungmin_ …

His phone suddenly started to ring and heard Kangin’s cold and angry voice.

“ **Bring out your fucking ass and go home now! Your son is sick!** ”

 

 

 

 


	92. Xiumin's vision

 

Xiumin dreamt. He heard his twin, then his main alpha. He didn’t feel his mother’s presence anymore… _they left the house_?!

His mind has gone and he knew it. A strange being tried to hunt down his body and take the rule over his system since years. He knew this energy, he called it ‘energy’ because he couldn’t say out loudly the name. He’d met with Luhan in the last month and he didn’t tell about the ghost for his alpha. Perhaps Luhan felt something because he was anxious.

_“Why… why are you not going with me?” Luhan asked._

_Embracing his hips and his mouth was dangerously close to Xiumin. They were walking through a park. They were alone._

_“Run away… with me! And I bring the whole world to you!” Luhan lifted him into the high. Xiumin leaned down._

_He took the alpha’s face into his arms and kissed him._

_“It would be so easy and not very nice with our parents.”_

_“Always the respect…”_

_Xiumin smiled. It was short and not very comfortable: just a grimace._

_“I want to be with you and want pups from you but…”_

_Luhan stopped and listened carefully. Xiumin was four steps before him and he watched his omega._

_“But what?”_

_“Why did you choose me?” the omega looked up at the sky. The morning was close and the red rays reached the horizon._

_Luhan sighed._

_“Baby, I’ve chosen you before I was born. I don’t know why… just know that you are my life and I have to be with you.”_

_“You have to be with me?”_

_I know it sounds not very romantic but trust in me! I don’t like any omega be a male or female. I love and like and adore and admire… etc… I just fucking love you and need you.”_

_Xiumin frowned._

_“Luhan, you are gone away. “_

_“But I returned and return when you want me and waiting on that beautiful moment when you finally say: I want to go with you.”_

_“I like our pack. I can’t be selfish.”_

_“Am I selfish? Do you want to say this?”_

_Xiumin touched his shoulder and moved closer. Luhan didn’t want to fight with him… he wanted something else._

_“Do you remember on our first time?” he whispered and kissed into the omega’s neck._

_Xiumin nodded and closed his eyes._

_“Don’t go back, please!” he begged and kissed the alpha again._

_“Sorry, my life. My father kicked me out of the house and…”_

_“The Exo didn’t follow him! They want you, too. Our friends wait for you… and Kris.”_

_“Do not talk to me about them when we are finally together. I just want only you!”_

_“Luhan… I…”_

_“Yeah?” Luhan asked but he was very busy with his love’s neck._

_He held him tight. He could break him but not in this moment. His fangs came out and cautiously bit the omega._

_“Mmph…” Xiumin moaned and embraced his neck._

_His head fell down... then kissed Luhan’s skin._

Xiumin didn’t know why this memory chased him. He felt sick in his stomach and vomit wanted to break out. He didn’t want to vomit down his brother. It was the cause why he didn’t lean forward and do what he had to do. He said something loudly. The energy was black and did circles around his body. The others didn’t see it, just him.

The reality was that he watched it since ages… since eleven years… from the moment when he collapsed in that forest and Yunho killed Hojun. When he awakened, this black thing was close to him and he could see it. He didn’t mention for his parents. Actually, he didn’t know what it is. Just get used the energy and lived with it. It hurt. Sometimes the energy went close to him and attacked his skin. He had to stay in bed at such times.

 He screamed. The black thing tried to go into his chest and Xiumin had to grab his brother’s clothes. Or it was Jongin?

 

“Kai!” Chanyeol was desperate and tried to calm down Xiumin.

“Calm down, Chan!” the alpha moaned and pulled out his neck from Minseok’s arms.

“He wants to kill him?” Chen looked frightened and tried to help.

Xiumin held Kai’s neck between his fingers and he was… he was very strong. Jongin has never thought that he would be so powerful.

“Min!” he shouted and pressed him down.

He shook the omega’s body and in the next minute Xiumin stopped. He stopped but… his body relaxed and closed his eyes. He was like a rag… and no breathing… breathe was not come from his mouth.

“ **MINSEOK**!” Chanyeol screamed and shaking his brother.

“ **BAEKHYUN**!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Go with Exo-M and start to find Luhan! Right now!”

“Jongin!” Tao wanted to jump there but Baekhyun grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“You heard him, right? So, do what your alpha commanded!” his friend snarled and Tao could not protest.

“Yes.” he whispered and obeyed.

They’ve vanished and Exo-K remained alone.

“Sir, we need on a doctor, maybe…” Suho tried to do something.

“We have one.” Kai answered and blinked at Sehun who swallowed.

It’s right. He wanted to become a packdoctor and studied from Sungmin until the omega went into the werewolf army. He learned wolf anatomy and biology in the school, too. He was the best in his class. He has to… to help.

“Are you ready?” his friend smiled and elbowed him in the ribs.

“Okay, okay!” he hurried there and knelt close to Xiumin.

He closed his eyes and heavily sighed. He calmed down and hands were above of his friend. He started to give some energy of his but after some minutes he found himself by a tree’s root and his back ached because of the pain.

“SEHUN!” Suho shouted and ran there where the omega lay.

“Are you alright?”

“Just some broken ribs in my back, don’t worry.” he murmured and Suho helped him up.

“What happened?” Kai wanted to ask but strong fingers grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

Chanyeol just mouthed when looked at his brother who suddenly opened his eyes and his hand found their friend. He pushed away Jongin as the alpha would be a doll and rose from his place.

“Xi… Minseok!” his twin swallowed and touched the omega’s hand.

It was a wrong movement… Chanyeol was already in the air and his legs left the ground.

Xiumin attacked his brother and started to chase the last air from his lungs. He suffocated and tried to pull himself free out of his brother’s fingers.

“B-br—bro, it’s… it’s me!” he mouthed.

“LEAVE HIM!” the omega heard this when he started to close his eyes and his brother dropped him onto the grasses.

Jongin attacked Xiumin.

 

Kyuhyun stepped out from the shower. He was naked and gazed his phone. Kangin put down since minutes and his alpha would be very angry. He knew him well. He didn’t want to go there. He was not interested in the boy’s well-being. Maybe, he should call Sungmin and tell him to go there and heal their son but it was not his case. Leeteuk was his mother now and Kangin his father. Why can’t they do something for the boy? Was it not very odd that a werewolf pup is sick?! In their ages the pups are not sick. They are way stronger than the human children. The first sicknesses come around the age of twenty or thirty. Except if the pup was a beta because a beta can be sick. It is in their defect system but betas aren’t in the world anymore.

Perhaps it was just a trick… trick because they want him home. Yeah, just a trick.

 

Kangin hang up on the phone and turned to his wife. Leeteuk grimaced and put a cold wet rag on Henry’s forehead.

“I don’t understand. He was well on the night.” Kangin sighed and looked them from the pup’s doorway.

“He fainted at the breakfast table when heard that his brothers went away with the Exo.” Leeteuk wanted to cry and buried his face into his hands.

“Love, calm down.” Kangin tried to help and knelt in front of Leeteuk.

“I just don’t understand why they deny him!” the omega cried from his heart and Kangin had to embrace him.

“Ssshhh… they didn’t know him. He is a strong little guy like… like his father was in the old times, remember!”

He was right. Kyuhyun was a strong alpha pup and Henry looks like him… too much and when Leeteuk looked at him it was too painful.

“Now I really think that we are his parents, Youngwoon.” he sobbed and Kangin wiped his eyes.

It was not an often thing that Leeteuk called him on his real name but always tender when it happened.

“Jungsoo…” he whispered and embraced him tight.

Jaejoong was anxious and wanted to be with his omega. He didn’t go to the Sujus… he wanted but find his mate was a better idea. Minho’s comeback surprised him and wanted to check on Yoochun. _He was in China_ … After the boys left their home, Yoochun was disconsolate. Words of comfort didn’t use and Jaejoong left him to go. Some days went away and he realized that he wants him and went after Yoochun. They bought a nice house in Hong Kong just can to live there. Jaejoong came home because of the omega twins but after this accident, he had to go back. He really felt sorry for Jonghun but actually he didn’t know the boy too much. He always thought that the little guy looks like an alien in the TVXQ home. He was not Yunho and not Changmin or the mix of them. He wasn’t look like his parents… anyway, it was not his problem.

“I’m here. You can stop.” he heard a low familiar voice and smelled sweet aroma from the air.

 _His omega_ …

He smiled and turned on his feet. Yoochun wore his normal spy clothes: headset on his left ear, black leather gloves and comfortable dark blue jeans with black T-shirt. His hair was the same short black what he asked from the hairdresser. After the boys had grown up it had never become too long… and Jaejoong admired him. He was too far away from that beta who he was in the old TVXQ times!

“I missed you!” he nodded and Yoochun slowly walked towards him.

He looked around cautiously but the street was empty. They were close to their house. He pulled out his arms but suddenly Yoochun grabbed him and pushed him down. In the same time he heard voice of gun and Yoochun covered him with his body in the corner where they fell. The omega pressed him down. Jaejoong was totally out of their attacker eyes and it was what Yoochun wanted. After the attacker realized that he lost them, his gun went into silent.

They lay since minutes then the omega slowly got up onto his knees. Jaejoong couldn’t believe that this man was belonged to him! He was a lucky bastard!

“He was a man, who works for Han Geng.” Yoochun told him when they reached their house.

He served rich dinner for Jaejoong and sat at the other side of the table. He was not hungry.

“His name is Zhou Mi and… He is not a wolf but a **dragon**.”

Jaejoong looked like a ghost and dropped his spoon out of his mouth. His Adam’s apple started to move…

 

 


	93. The body thief

Zhou Mi was far away from his target. That bastard omega! As a spy he was excellent and defended his alpha with his own body. His black outfit was perfect for the night and Zhou  
Mi was not punctual. His shots almost hit Jaejoong but just almost. He’s so fucked up! He stopped and stared into the rising orange sun, which came behind the clouds. The command was simple: eliminate the main SM alpha. Who is actually Luhan’s father.  
“Shit…” he moaned and pulled the gun forward on his shoulder. “Next time I won’t be nice.”

“So, they went together, right?” Yunho talked with Kangin.  
“Look, Jung. I’m not calm. They are alone and know this would be their first mission alone and they are out of the pup age but…”  
Changmin was listening them carefully while he made their bed. Their house is half destroyed but the SM wolves were now there and right off started to rebuild their walls. They were quick. The omega slowly sat down and looked Yunho who walked in front of their window and played with the drapery. Kangin sounded nervous and Changmin felt sorry for him. The two alphas were good friends and they have a very good relationship with the Sujus. Not just because Changmin’s bff was Kyuhyun. Not just because Leeteuk and Yunho were so close in their trainee years then Kangin joined into their circle. The TVXQ and the Super Junior became best friends after the three left the TVXQ and Changmin and Yunho remained alone. It was the best friendship in the SM clan and the other packs watched them with envy blinks. It was close to a fellowship.  
He felt ringing his own phone in his pocket and the Galaxy started to sing that awkward song what he liked but Yunho not. He waved to his alpha and left the room. He searched a private room and suddenly watched at that door: Minho and Jonghun’s room door. He swallowed and pushed down the handle. It was the worst place in the house but he had to force himself and entered into the room. He closed the door and answered.  
“Hi!” he heard Leeteuk’s voice.  
What a surprise!  
“Hi!” he looked after a chair and sighed.  
“I think… I don’t know what to say.”  
“You don’t have to say anything.” Changmin right off knew his friend talks about Jonghun.  
Maybe he heard Kangin and Yunho’s talking.  
“What happened?”  
Changmin wiped his eyes and started the story.  
“Well, I like the part when Minho returned.” Leeteuk cleared his throat.  
“Me too, just we have to cut out the next part.” he laughed shortly.  
“But you hadn’t found him, right? It’s even a hope.”  
“Even… yes. I’ve already lost a son and… why I have to live this over and over again? Why…?” the cry burst out of him.  
Leeteuk was silent but he was there and it was the best thing what his friend could do in that moment.  
“Do you really think he is dead?” he asked him on low voice.  
Changmin shook his head but he forced himself to say no.  
“Good. Then you have to keep this in your head. Even if we have a hope… a chance to find him… it means he is alive.”

Jonghun lost. He felt his memories or something want to break out of his hidden brain and he wanted to be with this vampire. Jaejin left them alone and he hoped this man won’t return. Hongki turned back to him and approached the bed. Sat down and smiled. It was weak but a smile and Jonghun had to pull his body closer.  
“Why do you do this magic with me?” he showed at his adult body.  
“I’m not perverse and hate the thought to be with a child. I want to kill everybody who rape children. It’s the most disgusting thing on the world. Even the prisoners punish first the child rapers, too.”  
The wolf nodded but…  
“I think I am a child in my head. You didn’t change my mind.”  
“Don’t worry. If I am smart, this magic will help to bring back what you lost.”  
“This place… I lived here with you?” he looked around and started to be braver.  
“No. It’s a new place above a bay as you see. Our old home was a flat and your room still the same just locked.”  
“Hm…” the omega smiled and couldn’t continue just watched the vampire until he realized he is staring.  
“Sorry.” he shifted and now targeted another point.  
Hongki laughed and reached out. He held his jaw and forced him to turn back. He was petting his cheeks and touched every piece of his face: eyes, eyebrows, forehead… then finished and jumped up from the bed.  
“Do you believe in me when I’m saying that you were that person: the vampire Jonghun… our leader and guitarist who played also well on piano and… you were my lover, too.”  
The boy coughed and felt it’s awkward. He really didn’t remember just a scent started to sink up into his lungs and into his brain… a scent… was this Hongki?  
“The vampires… they are lonely creatures. I learned you don’t have lovers or mates or a person who stands close to you.”  
“Do you know Hyuna and Hyunseung? The Trouble Maker duo?”  
The boy nodded.  
“They are a pair and they are vampires.”  
“It means…”  
“This man who was in the room…”  
“Jae… Jaejin?”  
“Aha. He is close to one of my friend. They don’t admit or say out loudly but I have a thought that they are together in that romantic way.” Hongki smiled and leaned closer while he explained these things. “The loneliness is a part of our kind. That’s because the outsiders see us solitary beings but the truth is that we are living here and breathing. We need on connections… romantic connections.”  
“You said you were the alpha… oh sorry, the dominant half of us.” Jonghun sat up on the bed and Hongki seated in lotus in front of him. Their knees met. It started to be romantic.  
The vampire nodded. Little pink color appeared on Jonghun’s face.  
Hongki leaned closer and closer. His lips almost touched the omega’s.  
“I was a good guitarist?” another question before the kiss what Hongki wanted to give him.  
The vampire burst out laughing.

Xiumin kicked Kai onto a tree. The omega changed and his very sharp claws came out. Chanyeol couldn’t sit up. He almost fainted. He chocked and held his neck.  
“Are you okay?” Kai shouted while wanted to catch Minseok.  
“What happened with him? Did you do something?” Suho looked Sehun with curious eyes but they had to run away because Xiumin almost kicked them.  
“NO! Of course, not. He pushed me onto a tree, too. If you don’t remember well… dear leader.” they jumped behind a tree and watched the scene.  
Baekhyun escorted the Exo-M so they were minus in alphas. It was a lucky thing that Sehun was not just a healer and an omega but a good fighter and he liked the sports.  
“I thought at first you gave him too much energy!”  
“I can’t give him more just as far as he needs on. I can’t overdose him.”  
They shouted and covered their backs. Xiumin sometimes attacked them and it was good because poor Chanyeol was lying still on the ground.  
“I have to go to him!” Sehun mouthed and pointed at him when Xiumin was busy with Kai.  
Suho nodded and tried to take Minseok’s attention away from his main alpha. Sehun approached slowly Chanyeol. D.O. was close to them but couldn’t go out of his hidden place.  
“I’m here, dude just don’t worry.” Sehun knelt down and touched his friend’s shoulder.  
White pure energy started to go deep into Chanyeol and the omega felt it. He started to be better and the color returned into his face.  
“Thanks, Sehun.” he put one of his hand on his friend’s arm and Sehun helped him up.  
“He wanted to kill me. I don’t believe it.” Chanyeol sighed but right off thought on the sentence what his brother whispered for Kai.  
Sehun felt what his friend wanted to say and nodded seriously.  
“I think we have a thief. A thief who steals bodies…”  
“Son Hojun.” Chanyeol thought of Minho’s words.  
His brother felt that bastard gamma in their home just he was wrong with the Jonghun idea. That damned gamma tried to steal Xiumin’s body… just the question is: **why**?


	94. There are winners and there are losers

Xiumin was by the tree and smiled. Hojun thought it went easier as he imagined. These brats couldn’t shut him down and he waited. This omega’s body was the best choice. He was in the family since years and now it seems he can do it. He can win over the kids and Changmin. He wanted Yunho and he wanted to do this last action before he stole the alpha out of Changmin’s lap.

“Your life is over, Changmin-ah!” he smiled when he attacked Chanyeol. 

The boy had barely gotten up with the help of his friends.

"I will get your love back, Yunho-yah!" he whispered.

‘ _This one was Changmin's favorite kid between the twins_ …’ he read out of the wolf’s brain and Xiumin’s mouth widened.

This smile remembered Jongin at Joker. He shivered but standing straight close to Chanyeol.

“Hyung, I think we have to go. In this battle we can’t win without Baekhyun and Exo-M.” Sehun swallowed and the alpha had to agree.

“Take him out of his brother’s attention.” he commanded and started to step towards Xiumin.

“Wait!” Chanyeol grabbed his arm suddenly and pulled him closer.

Suho and Sehun stepped further pretended that they didn’t want to disturb them.

“Look, you have to go. I fight with him until you’re out of here.

He leaned closer and could feel Chanyeol’s sweet scent.

“Hyung, I…”

“I don’t want to see you in trouble, omega. Follow my orders properly!” Jongin’s voice became serious and the other wolf had to nod.

“I don’t want to leave you here…” Chanyeol whispered.

Nobody heard but Suho had to pull him away. The alpha nodded at D.O. who came out and cautiously approached them. It was the moment when Jongin screamed. Everybody winced and looked in his direction. Xiumin started to run with incredible speed in his legs and attacked… Chanyeol.

He wanted to attack him but D.O. was quicker and shoved his friend. Chanyeol fell in the mud but poor Kyungsoo was in the hand of Hojun. The gamma smiled and Xiumin’s beautiful eyes were looking at his friend. Kyungsoo spat out blood!

“ **NOOO!** ” Jongin screamed when saw the gamma’s claws in his brother’s stomach.

 

Leeteuk jumped up from his dream. He slept above Henry who was in still bad condition. When he finished the conversation with Changmin he felt tiredness.

“Oih, calm down.” Kangin smiled over him and gave a kiss on his cheek.

Leeteuk sighed and stretched out of his arms.

“I dreamt something bad.” he moaned and looked at the pup.

The child was interesting. He sweated but slept normally and didn’t sigh heavily. His body was hot, though.

“The fever doesn’t want to go away. I think we have to call him.”

The alpha crossed his hands.

“Kyuhyun and he are the same in this question. They created him but disinherit in the same time.”

“Sungmin is different. He is a doctor and the best who I know. He has to be loyal to his oath no matter who is the patient.” the omega looked seriously and put down the wet doll.

 

“Yunho, I have to find our son. He could be out of there… somewhere and he’s still so little.” Changmin begged as a kid. He was holding his fingers in praying mood in front of his alpha and begged until the last SM wolf left their finished house.

“We have his scent… and maybe the others… the females… the all of them will help us.”

“Changminnie, it’s not so easy. I’ve already spoken with Kangin as you could hear but… argh… actually I want to find him on my own way without your help.”

Changmin looked like he heard wrong and shook his head.

“What?”

“Me and Kangin are telling the same: they are vampires, the FT ISLAND and…”

“Do you think Hongki was the one who kidnapped him?”

“It’s the best idea.”

“Yun, please…”

“He was in the room! Didn’t you look at him? He was close to Jonghun and it disgusted me in the first time when I saw that scene just couldn’t do anything because Minho attacked at first.”

“Minho… where is he now?” Changmin swallowed and wanted to sit down.

This whole case was chaotic.

“He went away after you hit his face… and called him ‘ _brother killer_ ’.”

Changmin covered his mouth and sighed heavily.

“You thought the same in that time!” he pointed at Yunho with his first finger and was angry.

“Hey, hey!” Yunho was clapping. “I know it’s… it could be a hard time for us but I don’t feel that Jonghun is dead.”

“Neither me…”

Yunho nodded and embraced his omega.

“If my theory is good, then me and Kangin will go inside of the vampire’s house. He called up Hyuna, you know… the vampire queen. She became the head of those kinds after we killed Hojun and they stayed without ruler. CL, Jessica and Amber helped her until she confirmed her power and now after twelve years she’s still a queen. She said she will help us in this battle because FT ISLAND kidnapped our pup unduly.”

Changmin was nodding and nodding. He didn’t know that Hyuna from the Trouble maker dou is their queen… and…

“What if she changes her word?” he asked falling out of the trance. “Hongki is her sunbae… and he has a big respect in the vampire’s world. Even she said he is almost the eldest vampire in the Earth.”

Yunho looked away.

“He is the eldest **BUT** … we have a Super Junior, we have a JYJ, we have a Shinee, Exo and we have an f(x), we have an SNSD, we have the YG clan and… thanks to Tablo, Haru, the BigBang and 2NE1… they’re following us. We have friends, Minnie… even if Hyuna changes her words – but I think she won’t ‘cause she and CL share a beautiful common past – she won’t come against us.”

He shook his omega.

“WE--- ARE --- NOT --- ALONE!”

“I hope… I think you’re right, Jung Yunho.” Changmin wiped his tears away and kissed his alpha sweetly.

He leaned onto the alpha’s chest and Yunho embraced him tightly. The alpha kissed his top of the head.

“I won’t agree you to come with me and Kangin in the vampire nest. Jonghun is there and I want my full attention on our son. You can’t be in the way.”

Changmin nodded.

“Please, listen on me! Until you’re in safe, I am strong. Until I have you behind my back, I am so strong like nobody else in this world. Until I know you are out of the danger and nobody harms you… I can fight for our child and bring him home! It’s better for me!”

“Okay, I understand.  I swear I won’t come.”

He said without hesitation but when Yunho didn’t see… he crossed his fingers behind his back.

 

“Do you think the pups are okay?” Leeteuk asked when he and Kangin approached their bed.

The alpha looked into the distance but nodded after some minutes.

“Jongin is a good leader. He watches out of the children… well… of the Exo members and takes care about his baby brother. Don’t worry. This Luhan-thing will increase their power and more packs will respect them in our world if their mission succeeded.” he kissed his wife and turned off the light.

 

Jongin was pale and every color ran out of his face when watched Hojun claws are going through his little brother. Kyungsoo didn’t feel anything until he looked down and felt warm blood on his tongue. Xiumin laughed above of him and those sharp claws came out of his body. Blood came up on his throat again… it was like a reflux and he barely got air. He felt he will faint… he had to faint but… suddenly strong arms were under his shoulders.

“No!” he was hearing this pray over and over again… maybe his brother was who… tears are falling on his face?!

“NO!” he felt now strong shaking. “Kyungsoo!” Jongin shook his brother again but D.O. didn’t give any sign just some blinks. “SEHUN!” he shouted for their packdoctor but Sehun stiffened.

“He is… dy…”

“NO!” Jongin cried and looked at him again and again. “You have to do something for him!”

Hojun vanished with Xiumin’s body as fast as they could catch him or grab his arms. After he stabbed Kyungsoo, he smiled and teleported… he was a bastard gamma and used Xiumin omega’s body as an alpha. It will destroy Xiumin’s inner system quickly, too.

“That… **DAMNED GAMMA!** I swear I’m going to kill him because of it!” Kai cursed and scooped his brother into his arms. “Come guys, we are going!”

“Where?” Sehun asked immediately and jumped there.

“If you have no power to save my brother, then we have to find somebody stronger than you.”

“But Sungmin sunbae is the best healer and…”

“He is a Suju and I don’t want to go where he is. He can tell this for my father and mother.”

“Who cares?”

“Sehun!” the alpha looked like a real leader and Sehun had to shut up his mouth.

“Can you do something for him?” Jongin looked nicer and asked him again.

Sehun closed his eyes and turned away.

“Sorry…” he started to cry. “My power is even not so strong to bring back wolves from the edge of the death… I’m so sorry.” he had to kneel down and Chanyeol consoled him.

“Hey… we understand.” he whispered and wiped his friends tears away from his eyes.

Sehun nodded and got up.

“Good.” Kai, their leader nodded. “Suho, we are now…”

He started but everybody pulled their eyes away and everybody started to snarl. They felt something new and unfamiliar in the air… it was…

“Well… well… guys. We found some new _friends_ in our territory!”

This voice was unfriendly and followed a growl.

“Wow… those _Losers_ doesn’t know they are our pack’s property! Hehe…”

“Shut up, Seunghun!” somebody whispered sharply.

“WHAT?! Who are you?” Suho stepped towards the voices and some minutes later the shapes became sharper and the Exo saw five young wolves leaning onto the trees.

“You hurt our frontiers. We are the rest of the Wilds, _Losers_ … and our name is the: **WINNER**!” a tall black haired man with two round earrings stepped out of the shadow and crossed his hands. “You are ours from now on, the best if you follow us or your baby brother will be really dead.”

 

 


	95. One night in the Shinee pack

”What are you thinking about?” Taemin consoled Minho while they were on the big couch in the living room.

The others went into their own rooms because Jinki got one, too. His mother is a JYJ member but the wife of Seungri, so they counted Jinki as a member of the pack.

“About our plan. It’s good that we want to go where those bastards living but I hope he’s well and they didn’t change him into a bloodeater.”

Taemin lay closer and touched his cheek. Minho closed his eyes and pulled him closer.

“You don’t know how happy I am because you’re here with me.” he whispered and leaned into a soft kiss.

“They sent us down. It was not my choice but I’m also happy that I got a chance to be a werewolf again. Before we met our friends and ate ice cream I really didn’t remember how good to be a wolf. I started to think that I want to meet my parents…”

Minho’s eyes widened and hugged him better.

“It’s right, Taemin? Do you want to be a wolf? Kyuhyun sunbae will faint onto the floor if you step into their house, I bet of it!” he laughed and pulled Taemin onto his chest.

The omega smiled and lay on him.

“Maybe… my mother will be glad, right? He…”

“Do you worry because of it?”

“Very. I caused big pain for him. I saw and felt. HE didn’t allow moving forward because I could have chosen the life and chose the death. I was shinigami because of my choice.”

“I’m pretty happy that HE changed you into a god of death. It was my chance to see you again.”

“Yeah but… back to the object. Jinki, you and Jonghyun are going to go inside of the nest. It’s okay but what will be our mission?”

“Wait outside and of you see my brother just grab his hand and ran away!”

“If he is not going to go out…”

“It won’t happen. He will go out.”

“Then I will help you in the fight and…”

“If you want you can help me but I… your father won’t be happy to see you in battle.”

“Because I am an omega?”

“Exactly.” Minho looked away but still embraced Taemin who sat up on his waist.

Minho watched him. His body was gorgeous. He has muscles on his arms but in omega seized and his abs… Minho had to get up and licked those points.

“You drive me crazy, Taemin.” he whispered and kissed his lover’s neck.

“I don’t know why the omegas are doing this with the alphas but… I like your tongue-work.” he chuckled.

“Omegas… I won’t be dead without you. I will fight for your hand with your father… I want that fight.”

“Traditional fight… hm… my dad also did it, I guess.”

“Yes… and don’t worry… I will win.”

He turned the omega on the bottom of him and their night was not very silent. Kibum heard it and lifted his head. Jinki snored and lay in baby pose in front of him.

“Hey… my alpha.” Kibum touched his nose but no reaction.

The omega smiled.

‘Hm… Taemin and Minho are in action. I show them our power! They won’t underestimate us from now on.’ he thought and hid himself under Jinki’s blanket.

Jinki slowly opened his eyes and…

“What are you doing?” the alpha smiled and caressed the omega’s hair.

“I’m playing, hyung.”

“Oh holy God… play if you want…” Jinki’s back stiffened and grabbed the sheet.

He squeezed the soft material and closed his eyes.

“Kibum… you’re a… little…”

“Devil?” he finished it and licked the top of the alpha’s penis, then…

“MY GOD!” Jinki shouted and Kibum almost laughed away himself.

Jonghyun slept but those sounds were too noisy. He covered his head with a pillow but it didn’t help. He sighed… every member had got a pair… just he… the loser was alone. He sat up and looked into the darkness. His mother and father… Jiyong and Seunghyun found each other when they were pups… he was envy of them. He still hasn’t got an omega. Will he get in this life?! Who would be his mate who maybe… waits for him, too? He wiped his sweaty forehead and tried to lock out the sounds.

Taemin listened the noises.

“Hyung… do you hear…”

Minho’s face became serious.

“It’s a battle Taemin! We can’t lose in this!” he ordered and moved right off faster.

“Mmpf, my alpha…” Taemin sighed heavily and shut his eyes.

Minho leaned down and bit the omega’s lips, then reached his neck. He sucked it hard and wanted to cause little scars. Morning everybody will see that this omega belongs to him!

“Hyung…”

“Just moan, Taeminnie… I want to hear you!”

 

Kibum didn’t use oil or something else to cause him comfort. Jinki was the comfort and they left those helping materials since ages. He was very wet… enough to don’t use those things. Omegas could be these devils and it was their best power… showing their love to their alphas. Jinki touched his waist when the omega sat on him and started those killer movements. It was their habit. Jinki was the alpha in the life but in the bed… Kibum was always on the top and barely gave out the control of his hand. The little devil… it was him. They showed a normal alpha-omega pair for the world, Jinki fought for him in the battles but in the bed he was the master.

“Jinki… I’m not hearing you.” the omega said and moved up.

He lifted his head and Jinki could bit his neck strong. He held Kibum’s back of neck with his left hand and didn’t let the omega go.

“Please, allow me to fuck you!” he whispered but the omega pushed him down hard.

“If you want you have to work harder, hyung. Wow me…” he licked his lips and Jinki started to move. He was still up but his alpha moved faster and the omega almost came.

“I’m close…” he whispered and Jinki guessed it’s his time.

He caught Kibum’s hips and turned him on the bed. It was a quick movement and even they were in each other.

“Hyung… I…”

“Just come for me, my Key!”

 

Some minutes later Jonghyun heard his baby cousin’s screams. It was very awkward and he embarrassed. He swallowed and turned to the wall. He hissed and jumped out of the bed.

“It’s not right.” he laughed while collapsed onto the floor and embraced his pillow.

‘Should I knock on their door?’ he thought but didn’t do it.

It would be not nice with his friends.

“My God… why are you teasing me so badly?!”


	96. Fifth book: The Threat

Han Geng has never imagined that an omega pushes him down and squeezes his neck. Now it happens.

“Are you out of your damned…?” he started but Xiumin growled and showed his long sharp teeth.

“I am the one who takes orders here, alpha!”

Han Geng just blinked.

“What…”

“I said: shut up!” Xiumin lifted him from the ground and held him towards the sky… with one hand.

“Ye… khh… yes.” the alpha moaned and finally the kid tossed him down.

“Good.” he snarled and turned towards one of his men.

Murmured something for them then they vanished.

“Now say for your remained people that get out of here!” he commanded and Han Geng had no other choice.

One of his best man’s throat was cut up and the blood flew out in front of him. The second had got a big cut into his stomach and never jumped up again. The alpha swallowed and nodded for the kid who was standing between Xiumin and him. He was just a junior, a young one… he has to live yet.

“Get out of here!” the alpha growled then the boy teleported with pale face.

When they stayed alone, Xiumin chuckled.

“Are you one of Jaejoong’s omegas, right?” Han Geng wanted to be nice.

This freak scared him to the death and something was not normal around the kid. He got up from his knees and cleared his throat.

“I guess.”

‘ _I guess_ _?!’_

He cleared his claws and licked the dirty blood down. His pink tongue became totally red… scarlet red.

“We can talk from now on… Han Geng.” he didn’t speak formally.

The alpha wanted to sigh but stopped. Every wrong movement can be his death’s cause.

“Xiu… Xiumin is your Chinese name, right?”

The omega nodded.

“I know you have a Korean one… Min…”

“Do you really want to do a conversation about names, alpha?” the omega looked serious and his eyeswere narrowed.

“Sorry.” Han Geng… bowed.

His face was red… he was the older here and he has to bow?! What the f…

The omega smiled and evil laughing left his mouth.

“Don’t be bunny, alpha or I have to think you will piss yourself.”

Han Geng just mouthed and stepped one back.

“Say what you want, Xiumin, son of Jaejoong.”

“Much better… I like your present style. I visited you because… because of Luhan, of course.”

‘ _Of course…’_

“I… he told about you.”

“Really? What?”

Xiumin looked like he is interested in the theme and raised one eyebrow.

“He said he mentioned you as his queen but…”

Hojun thought it’s great!

“As a queen I can give him pups and he can confirms his power, right?”

“Yes, but I’ve already decided who he has to marry.” Han Geng became more serious.

“ _You_ decided?!” Xiumin growled and Han Geng knew he did a wrong step. “Who are you?”

“Me?”

“Yes. Who are you alpha to give orders here?” Xiumin walked closer… dangerously closer to him and the alpha started to sweat and fisted his wrists.

“I… I am the ruler of the Chinese Werewolves… all of them.”

“All of them… well… it’s not enough to give me orders!”

“I didn’t give you orders just I told you that my intensions are different.”

“And why, alpha? I am the son of Jaejoong… the son of the leader of the South Korean Silver Moon clan… maybe am I less from what you wanted?” Han Geng saw Xiumin’s white teeth… he blinked.

“What’s going on here?” a sharp voice behind them growled.

Han Geng turned towards the voice and almost collapsed… Luhan!

“How… why are you here, boy?” he asked his heir on hard tone.

He had already given the bite for Luhan but the night was not over and he can change his mind if he wants.

“I’m here because your junior found me and actually I felt something… familiar, alpha.” the boy snarled.

Of cause he snarled… his omega was standing close to Han Geng and almost bit his Adam’s apple out of the alpha’s throat. But from behind it looked like Han Geng wanted to molest Xiumin… the little bitch!

“Why is he here?” Luhan looked like a monster when he shifted into his second zero and grabbed the omega’s arm and pulled him out of Han Geng’s zone.

“Calm down, okay? He appeared in front of me and killed my wolves.” the alpha stepped back and pointed at the omega who showed the best innocent face now.

Luhan didn’t understand… why Xiumin is here? They talked that they’ll meet in Tokyo in the next month while the Exo does his schedule.

“Did you bring him here?” he looked at Han Geng.

“NO!”

“After I’ve told you about my plans… did you want to kill him?!” now Luhan roared and lifted his master up the sky.

“No! I swear of it!”

“But why is he here, eh?” he shook him twice… the soul out of his body.

Han Geng was scared now. Luhan really liked this omega.

“You told me you’ve chosen a wife for me… but I denied her. That’s because you wanted to kill him, right?”

“Luhan, calm down! You misunderstand everything and put me down for the God’s sake!” Han Geng growled and freed himself from the boy’s hand.

“Then talk to me, Han Geng!”

 

Hojun thought it’s super great! He was clapping inside and smiled. It’s the best… he can ruin the whole Chinese werewolf kingdom. Yunho deserves a man who rules on everything… not just South Korea but the whole Asian area… and the next step will be Japan. He will look for the Exo of course… and with a little bit help… those losers will be dead as soon as possible. Exo-M won’t meet with Luhan or Kris or Han Geng… they have to die.

“OUCH!” he hissed loudly.

Something went into his arm and his head started to roll… he was sleepy?!

“XIUMIN!” Luhan roared again and jumped there…

Hojun felt the zero’s arm around him when he fainted.

 

“What?” Luhan mouthed while tried to hold his omega.

“Thanks, Zhou Mi!” Han Geng spat onto the ground when his dragon appeared.

“Welcome, master!”

“He killed my best wolves; lock him into the best prison!”

“What are you talking about? I won’t let you to touch him!”

“Luhan, look! He is not the boy who you love!”

“He is… he…”

“He really killed my men. He deserved his punishment.”

Xiumin started to laugh… and Luhan’s eyes widened. He looked down and saw two red eyes.

“So, you caught me!” the voice of his omega changed and the color ran out of Luhan’s face.

He smelled something strange now and…

“I know you!” Luhan snarled and jumped away from Xiumin.

“Of course… you wanted to kill me when you were a pup… but Yunho was faster.” Xiumin spat out and turned his head around his shoulders.

His bones did small sounds while his body became bigger.

“Ho… Hojun?” Luhan mouthed and almost fell on his bottom.

“I am the rest of Hojun… now a ghost… or a body thief.”

“ **GET OUT OF MY WIFE!** ” Luhan suddenly roared and wanted to jump onto him but Han Geng pulled him back.

The omega… or the gamma burst out of sharp laughing.

“ **You---will---follow---my voice** …” he pointed at them. “… **or your precious omega is dead**!” he pointed at himself.

 

 

 


	97. Shake it!

Hojun could feel the scent of the dragon. It was disgusting… he always hated these creatures and this one was pretty smelly. 

“You hate me.” he said.

Gun was on his shoulder and his black clothes expressed his inner dragon. It was black and the eyes were gold as the most precious jewel in this world. Dragons can show their inner dragon for their enemy if they wanted and this one… as Hojun could see, this one is very strong.

“I hate you… gamma.” Zhou Mi showed his teeth and put his gun’s end on the roof. 

Luhan just gasped and Han Geng had to catch him from falling down.

“Don’t lose your temper! Right now when we are in danger.” the alpha hissed into his ear and the zero straightened.

“How could you dare to touch my omega’s body?” Luhan snarled and the second zero was frightening as the hell.

But not for Hojun who was also an outsider.  _Gammas_ …  _zeros_ … they were almost equal. Especially now when this boy didn’t develop his power as the former Luhan did in his world. This boy was not a clear zero… he has to train better and better until the last air comes out of his bones and he collapses… until he has no soul just… bones, flesh and blood. After Xiumin’s death the former Luhan had no more power to live the normal life of wolves… he almost went into wild without he could know what happens and this was the cause why he trained himself… and that’s why he could wipe the betas out of this world. 

This Luhan was the weak copy of him. It was Hojun’s luck!

“My… my…” he cleared his throat and Xiumin’s hand started to move towards the boy who didn’t step back.

“You are not afraid of me, right, boy?”

Luhan went further and touched his hand… or…

“It’s **Xiumin’s** body… I’m not afraid of somebody who has to use an omega for his actions.” he grabbed Hojun and pulled him into his personal space and Hojun had to lean away.

Luhan held him strong and pulled him into a powerful… kiss.

“I like this omega it’s better if you know this.” he whispered with snarl in his voice and squeezed Xiumin’s clothes with all of his power. “If you threat me with him… I won’t let you alive.”

“ _Luhan_ …” Zhou Mi raised his voice and the zero looked at him. “He uses an omega’s body as he would be an alpha. He’s teleporting, shifts and fights. He kills this boy in this state.”

The zero looked darker but he had already known this fact.

“Listen on the little dragon, boy. Follow me, because I would be the only one who saves your… precious wife.”

Luhan smiled and laughed. Han Geng was behind of them, almost in the corner and swallowed.

“I will kill you, gamma. You’re crazy if you think I will follow you even though till one second!”

“Is it your last word, Luhan, son of Jaejoong and Yoochun?”

“That’s it.”

Hojun growled and the body started lifting into the air. Xiumin’s legs were above of them and his eyes were red. His claws grew longer and became sharp as a knife. His bones became harder and everybody could see the blue veins of him. In this moment, the omega’s nose started to bleed. It was just some drops but clear blood fell in front of Luhan’s legs. 

“He is suffering. I can tell you, zero.” he sneered and stretched both of his hands.

His body was formed a crucifix and…

“ _I’m washing my hands, Luhan_.” he roared and the Earth slowly started to shake.

 

Henry rose from his bed. He was better but missed Leeteuk. He looked out of his door and cautiously walked towards the room of his parents. Light darkness was in their home and he felt everybody’s dream. He felt it always. He owned some power what he knew it would be important but didn’t bother with them. The Super Juniors… they were always good with him and didn’t need on powers to show his love for them. He liked every wolves here… even his unknown parents. He didn’t know them but Kangin once told him about his mother who was a doctor in the wolf army. It amazed him. He wanted to become what his real mother was: a genius. He looked up at him and wanted his love the most. He didn’t understand why Sungmin ignores him. He didn’t want his father’s love… only his mother… if he ever gets a little chance… he will show his mother that he is worth for his love.

“Mom?” he looked in the room and saw Leeteuk’s sleepy eyes.

His mother smiled and waved. Henry happily jumped into the bed and Leeteuk covered him with the warm blanket.

“Sweetheart, the kid is again in our bed…” Kangin growled but like every good father he touched the boy’s head and caressed his hair over his wife’s body.

Leeteuk smiled and gave his mate a kiss.

“I can’t say no, you know it. When our pups were kids…”

“I know… I… - _big yawn_ \- … I know it just don’t want to spoil him like Kyungsoo.”

“Kyungsoo is not spoiled! I deny it, Kangin!” Leeteuk hit his husband’s butt.

Henry laughed hard and shifted towards his… mother.

“OUCH! Your palm is strong…” Kangin grumbled. “Listen on me, Henry… your mother is the devil himself!” he whispered over Leeteuk’s body and the omega had to lean back and laughed from his heart.

“Just sleep you spoiled alpha! I think you are the one who I spoiled!”

“Very funny…” Kangin waved and turned on his other side. 

In this moment the Earth started shaking and every object was on the floor. Kangin jumped out and growled.

“What’s happening, mom?” Henry asked with fear and followed the omega out of the bed.

“Don’t know…” Leeteuk wanted to answer but he almost collapsed onto the floor because of a bigger shaking.

“KANGIN, LEETEUK!” they heard Donghae who shouted from their living room.

“WE ARE COMING!” the main alpha replied and took his omega’s arm and led them out of there.

Everybody: Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Ryeowook, Shindong, Siwon were in front of them and their pups were trembling between their legs. Heechul was not home but by Jungmo. They were actually lived together since… some years… and were happy. Siwon was jealous of them but started to forget to eternal love for that omega… not luckily but started to live a life without him. 

“Henry!” Dongwoo, Donghae and Eunhyuk’s second pup looked at the little alpha and wanted to smile from his father’s embrace but not so much success.

“Hi!” his friend waved and held Kangin’s legs, too.

They looked up at the adults and listened them carefully.

“We have to get out of here!” Ryeowook stepped forward and his alpha nodded.

The house… the skyscraper started to be the edge of the collapse. The floor broke up and fell down onto the floor beneath them. Henry’s eyes widened because of it but Kangin grabbed his clothes and put him onto his back. He grabbed Leeteuk’s hand, too and:

“TELEPORT EVERYBODY!” he shouted and when they were out… their home vanished… like it would have been a tornado.

Dongwoo started to cry. Donghae gave him for his mother.

“Calm down, we are safe.” he whispered into his little ears.

“We forgot Hermione, mommy.” Dongwoo cried inconsolable and Eunhyuk closed his eyes. 

“It’s the best that we could go out.” Donghae touched his son’s back but the boy didn’t stop.

Henry felt sorry for him. Dongwoo really liked the cats and finally he got one for this Christmas… a little British Whiskas cat… barely some months old… and they really liked her.

“Oh… I forgot to say but I have… something under my jacket.” Shindong lifted his hand and pulled out a little meow kitten out of his clothes.

Eunhyuk’s eyes widened… together with his son and Shindong smiled.

“I grabbed her fur when I wanted to teleport.”

“Shindong sunbae…” Dongwoo cried again because of the happiness and wiped his tears.

“Welcome, Dongwoo.” the alpha smiled and gave the cat for the boy.

“Thank you!” Donghae mouthed and Eunhyuk smiled at him.

“Wow…” Kangin looked at him.

“Don’t put me onto the highest place, please. It’s just a cat.” he shrugged.

“ **BUT MY CAT**!” Dongwoo protested and sent a kiss towards the alpha.

Kangin smiled.

“I have to call up Kyuhyun. I want to know about him.”

“Yeah, after all… he is our maknae.” Ryeowook pulled a grimace but nodded.

He was a mother and disgusted him what the alpha does with his son. Henry’s face became red and turned away. 

Kangin sent him an angry look.

“Sungmin is also guilty not just him.”

Ryeowook coughed.

“Yes. But because of Kyuhyun happened these things with them.” he said but looked away… right off.

“How did you fucking understand?!” Kangin caught the topic… and Ryeowook wanted to vanish.

Sungmin told him this only for him and now… he said out loudly… his stupid mouth!

Yesung started to growl and his eyes changed but Kangin didn’t bother with him. He was the main alpha, here and if somebody… even to be an omega… wants to say something… he will listen on his words.

“Nothing, Kangin.” the omega swallowed and wanted to turn away with burning face.

“No! I want to know about it!”

“Me, too!” Eunhyuk interrupted.

Everybody looked at him at the same time but he pulled a face.

“What? I want to know it… like for everybody it’s not a clear file. I want to know: WHY OUR FRIENDS ARE NOT HERE AND RAISING THEIR CHILD!” he articulated with Dongwoo and Hermione in his hands.

“But before all of it…” Siwon raised his voice. “I want to know why was an Earthquake in South Korea and why our house collapsed like a dollhouse.”

 

Changmin and Yunho were standing in the sky. Their home was in safe. It didn’t collapse but Yunho grabbed his omega and flew out. He could fly in the sky… it was his second special power what came after Jonghun’s birth. Actually, it was interesting… vampires could fly, not wolves. Changmin’s legs were in the air and as he was holding his omega… the rain started to fall from the dark clouds.

“I have Goosebumps.” Changmin whispered and Yunho felt his omega’s temperature.

“Are you cold, my love?” he kissed Changmin’s hair and landed on another roof what was in their neighborhood.

“Just for a little bit, hyung.” Changmin answered but Yunho was not satisfied.

Changmin became extreme pale and he was trembling like a little kid between his arms. Yunho feared the omega will faint in front of his eyes and he was holding him better.

“GUYS!” somebody’s voice surprised them.

Yunho watched Kyuhyun’s shape from the distance and the wolf was jumping roof by roof until he reached them.

“I was looking for you since hours.” Kyuhyun coughed and leaned onto his knees. “Uh… I’m old… I can’t jump like in the old days.” he smiled and his eyes found the omega. “Hi, Chwangs.” his eyes were happy when he looked at his best friend.

Yunho tried to stay calm and squeezed Changmin better to his body… and trying to raise the omega’s temperate.

“Why didn’t you find your pack, Kyuhyun-ah?”

“Y’know, why.” the younger alpha mumbled and looked away.

“You have to quit with this behavior or you will lose…”

“I’m already **lost** something important, hyung.” Kyuhyun looked sharper at him and pushed the ‘ _hyung_ ’ at the end.

“Guys, please. I want to find my son… and our friends.” Changmin sighed and stepped away from Yunho.

He shook his body and watched the dark clouds above of him. Thunderbolts disturbed the town’s piece. 

The Earthquake pushed Jonghun into Hongki’s arms. The vampire kept him close to his heart. He could hear even his heart drums. After this wonderful night what they’ve spent together… he heard everything was belonged to this vampire. 

“It was an… _Earthquake_.” Hongki whispered and looked out of the window.

“Earthquake?” Jonghun didn’t get it but…

“ **MOM, DAD!** ” he jumped up suddenly and wanted to run out of the door.

Hongki caught him in time.

“Don’t go out!”

“But… but my parents… they are…”

“Don’t you hear, my love? Enemy is in the air.” Hongki was in trance… it was clear.

His eyes changed into red and sighed heavily.

“ **HONGKIII!!!** ” a loud scream came up from their living room.

“It was… the guy who…” Jonghun wanted to say but Hongki ran out of the room and found Jaejin in Minho’s strong arms. 

‘ _Jonghun’s brother_ …’ he thought and swallowed.

Poor Jaejin… the boy was holding him as he would be a trash and his strong arms squeezed his weak bones… and…

“LEAVE HIM OR I WILL KILL YOU!” Hongki snarled as he would be a wolf but Minho just smiled and squeezed him harder.

“ _No… please_ … I didn’t hurt him.” Jaejin cried. 

He heard the voice of his own bones.

“You have no right threatening the Shinee, Hongki!” Jinki, the leader of this pack walked out from the dark along with his friends.

“What means this?” Hongki shouted and his teeth came out.

“I came here for my brother.” Minho snarled and shifted… into his big second wolf. 

Taemin was amazed. They used out the silent after the Earthquake and followed Jonghun’s scent… until they reached a point, which was enough odd to be a vampire nest. After the sexiest night in their pack’s life… their power was way stronger… they could easily find their little brother.

“How did you find my home so quickly?” Hongki mouthed and he was stepping back. 

“I… Minho… son of Yunho and Changmin… son of the TVXQ, member of the Shinee… brother of Jonghun… I will take him back to our mother and save his life from you… _vampire_.” he snarled and jumped onto Hongki. 

Jaejin fell onto Jonghyun who smiled down at him.

“Hi, I’m the son of the BigBang along with this guy near me…” he pointed at Key who was waving playfully for him and Jaejin forgot to protest.

“Stay in peace… vampire!” Jonghyun snarled and lifted Jaejing from the floor.

The vampire was close to him and he felt the bloodeater’s heart racing. It was quick… Jonghyun had to… bite… into his neck.

Jaejin started to scream and he fainted in Jonghyun’s arms.

“You… damned…” Hongki fisted his wrists.

“Minho?” Jonghun stopped at the top of the stair and looking down at the alpha.

Minho sighed and looked him with narrow eyes.

“I’m deeply sorry what I’ve done with you, baby brother.” he whispered and eyes found Taemin near him.

His omega smiled and nodded.

“I bring you back to mother and father.”

 

 


	98. Early hours

_Earlier on that night…_

 

“JINKI!” Kibum rose and hurried to their room.

“What’s… up?” his alpha yawned and wiped his sleepy eyes.

“I have an idea how to find Jonghun!” Kibum’s face was priceless and Jinki sighed when left the soft blanket.

Kibum ran out and knocked hard on every door.

“GET OUT EVERYBODY!” he was shouting and jumping and clapping when looked his brother in his doorway. “COME!” he caught his arm and pulled down into the hall.

“ _Key_ …” Jonghyun tried to show his curious face but his eyes told a different story.

He didn’t sleep very much and he was extreme sleepy. He barely could open his eyes and didn’t protest too much when the omega started to pull his body towards the room. After every Shinee members were out and sitting in front of Kibum, the omega’s mouth widened.

“I have an idea!” he pointed out and looked seriously at Minho.

Taemin just sat up because they slept on the living room’s couch. He leaned his head on Minho’s shoulder and blinking heavily.

“Do you know Tablo?” Kibum started.

“Tablo?” Minho tried to remember but the name was not familiar.

“Yeap. The wolf who needs on a piece of the missing member and can find every lost wolf… he found the JYJ when they kidnapped Changmin sunbae. My mom told this story for me lots of times and… khm… after Jinks’s big show tonight…” he was winking and smiling like a morning fool and face was red. Jonghyun wanted to be sick. “…after my alpha’s good treatment… I got an excellent idea in my head.”

Taemin puzzled but tried to figure it.

“Wait, are you saying that we have to go to this Tablo and ask his help?”

“Excellent, Taemin-ah!”

“You are very exciting about this, right Key?” Minho smiled and straightened his back.

He looked at Jinki who shrugged.

“It’s his idea. If you have no other, I guess a try is not hurting anybody.”

Minho nodded.

“Well, we need on an object from the kidnapped person, right?” he looked his friends and Taemin nodded.

“An object or clothes will be enough.”

Minho signed painfully.

“I don’t want to go back into our home. My mom hates me.”

“Baby, you killed him or in another way, you helped him to get lost. Changmin doesn’t hate you but he knows who was the one who caused this with the family and… he is right. You didn’t wait too much for an explanation… just jumped onto the poor child.”

Minho didn’t protest and got up from the bed.

“I have a scent from him… in my nose. If this will be good…”

 

Tablo was very surprised when opened his door for the kids. He knew well Jonghyun and Kibum because of Jiyong and Taeyang but… it was only 2 o’clock in the morning and his head was not very clear.

“I’m actually happy that you came for me and not used an unfamiliar person who you don’t know well… but… it’s very early. I’m sorry.”

“We’re sorry, alpha!” Jinki bowed and pushed his omega forward gently.

Haru looked out of her room and narrow eyes smiled at them.

“Hi, guys!” she was waving and walked out.

She was in better condition and her dad gave a kiss on her daughter’s cheek.

“Help for them, okay… I’m going to go back to the bed.” he yawned big. “My daughter is an alpha, she got the same power as me and my wife so don’t worry, now she is almost better like me in these things.” he said and teleported from the room.

Jinki was amazed and looked at the girl who shrugged.

“Morning coffee?” she showed towards the kitchen but right off turned back to the topic when saw Minho’s face.

The members told her everything. She listened carefully.

“Look, Minho…” she started with a big sigh. “You have luck because in my case a simple scent is enough. But my father needs on only an object… but now it’s okay. And can I ask something?”

Minho nodded.

“You, guys… the alphas…” she pointed at every alpha in the room. “…you have never tried to smell out your things by yourselves?”

“We?”

“Yes. It’s not a special power and every alpha can do it without any help.”

Minho knew what she wanted.

“Please, we are not idiots. Our parents taught us to be a good wolf and we can search a person on this way… but we have no proper scent from him. Lots of persons were in the room and I barely know my brother… and those fucking vampires were in the picture, too and…”

“Okay, okay… I understand.” she was nodding and sighed.

She leaned on her hands and closed her eyes. The Shinee stopped with the talking and looked her in silent.

“I’m searching out the scent from your body.” she explained later. “It’s hard to find the right person…”

“I know.”

“It would be easier if your brain know him better but in your case you don’t know his scent well… as you said.”

“Sorry…” Minho cut sad face and had to look away.

He felt like a monster. He really helped for those fucking bastards to kill his… baby brother or…

“They kidnapped him. It’s the good news.” Haru smiled up and the members were sighing.

“Where are they? Are they still in Seoul?”

“Wait… they are somewhere in a bay. I feel the ocean… around them.”

“Great! We have sea by every part of South Korea…” Jinki hit his knees.

“Shut up and wait!” Kibum elbowed into his ribs and looked Haru with curious face.

“I feel a… a vampire… five vampires, too.”

“F.T. Island…” Minho’s face darkened and jumped up.

He was nervous… really nervous. He had to walk up and down. He didn’t kick into the furniture because they belonged to Tablo.

“One of them caught him in the air and vanished with him… he was the one who kidnapped him.”

“Hongki!”

“NO!” she shook his head and squeezed his eyes better. “It’s the other one… whose name is… _Jae_ … _Jaejin_?” she didn’t ask but sounds like a question. 

“Jaejin?! Who is he?” Jonghyun was very… curious.

She bit her lower lip and opened her eyes.

“They are in this point.” she explained and put a Korean map onto the table.

“I know this place well!” Jinki jumped up like a cat.

“Good. I can teach you how to find your brother in this circumstances, when I won’t be there.” she turned to Minho.

“How…”

“I’m cleaning your brain and every scent will be out of there… just your brother will stay in your nose.”

“You can do this?”

“Yepp... so, come. We have no too much time for this.” she waved and Minho followed her into her room.

Taemin sighed and looked after his alpha. He hoped that they can reach the point even before dawn. Vampires could walk in the sunshine but their power will be a little bit lower when the sun comes up. They are better in fights during the night. 

Haru shut the door behind her and shoved a chair for the alpha.

“It’s a hard mission, Minho. If I cleared your brain at once… you will lose every scent there… evens your friends and… your omega.”

“Can I get them back if I find him?”

“I don’t know. I can do it with myself and I get my parents back… always… but you will be my first patient in this… thing.”

She was very serious and Minho swallowed. Sweat drops were on his front and on his palms.

“If I lost them… if we are separating from each other…”

“You can’t find them.”

“They can find me?”

“Yes but… if they are in trouble… you can’t help on them.”

“We will survive this.” Minho was serious and hit his knees.

“Really? Is it what you want?”

“I want it, Haru-shi!”

 

Two hours later the Shinee approached the house at the beach. Minho didn’t tell anything from Haru’s words and his friends thought that now everything is perfect. Taemin was tightly by his side… he wanted it and didn’t allow him to go anywhere else.

“Are you nervous, hyung?” Taemin elbowed him and smiled.

This omega was his life and he couldn’t allow a wrong step…

“Am I looking like a fool?”

“No. But you can’t deny yourself. Your face tells everything.”

Minho swallowed and watched the sky. It was dawn and the moon showed his best form in this hour. Taemin was beautiful when the moonlight reached his face… his eyes sparkled like the stars on the dark sky.

“ _Taemin_ …”

“Hm?”

“Will you… will you marry me if this journey will end?” Minho had to ask this.

He hurried but asked and saw the color ran out of his omega’s face.

“I love you, my heart.”

“Oh, Minho…” Taemin whispered and the others just smiled like idiots around them.

“Please… answer me.”

Minho was holding both of Taemin’s hands and squeezed them hard. He kissed them when the omega looked into his eyes.

“Yes.” Taemin swallowed and Minho lifted him into the air.

He grabbed the omega by his waist and Taemin leaned down… and kissed him sweetly. 

“Holy big yes.”

 

Minho was happy and ready to the fight. They found a basement where the door was not locked.

“How stupid are they!” Jonghyun laughed on low voice when broke up the door.

They’ve stopped because had to catch each other.

“The Earth is shaking!” Kibum frightened and Jinki pulled him closer.

“It’s a big one… almost 5.” Minho said while Taemin looked around.

Jonghyun was not afraid of the shake. They get used these things in Japan but Kibum really didn’t like the Earthquakes.

“Please, let it end… let it end…” the omega begged silently and Jinki squeezed him harder onto his heart.

“Don’t worry, my omega!” he whispered and kissed his face.

“Madams and Monsignors! The storm is ended.” Jonghyun sighed after ten minutes and shoved the door of the basement. 

He pointed inside of the house.

A long stair led them up and without any problem: they’ve found the first step.

“I can feel them.” Jinki started to snarl but Kibum covered his mouth.

He still trembled but calmed down with the end of the shake.

“Ssshhh!” he growled at the alpha and Jinki nodded.

“Sorry.” he mouthed. “It’s… it’s a habit.” he whispered and Minho looked at them.

He touched Taemin’s cheek for a moment.

“Are you ready?” he asked them, then kicked the door.

 

Jaejin was in front of their big window and let inside the moonlight. The light was off and only the moon caressed his face. He closed his eyes and tried to chase out the big guilty conscience what was in his soul since his friend’s death. He was the only guilty here. If he doesn’t help for his…  _boyfriend_ and does his task… Jonghun would be still alive. He barely believed in this creature and he believed that Hongki makes a mistake. In this moment he felt the Earth… beneath him and almost lost his balance. 

‘Shit…’ he thought and looked at the stairs.

His friends were out on this night… except of Hongki, of course who was with this little bitch who played the role of Jonghun. It’s okay that they are very similar and everything but it was too much to believe that he is really his friend… his friend who…

“HONGKI!!!” he screamed because a big alpha in his second shift appeared suddenly in the door of their living room and his eyes shined as the silver moon.

 


	99. Taehyun's treatment

Jaejin screamed when those sharp teeth bit into his flesh. He heard a roar – maybe Hongki? – but he didn’t believe that his friend takes care of him. The vampire was standing on the top of the staircase and his eyes changed into red. Jonghun was scared and hid himself behind of Hongki. Minho was his brother but he tried to kill him and the alpha lost his brother’s truth. Jonghyun looked at the boy and smirked, then his eyes found Jaejin who almost fainted into his arms… he was a little harsh… maybe. Anyway, this vampire was somewhere cute… and really… very… beautiful.

“Jonghyun!” Minho pulled him out of the gazing and realized that Hongki attacked him.

“Give him back to me or I will eat your blood!” the vampire threatened and stopped in front of him.

“As you want but… I know you’re angry at him.” he scooped the almost unconscious vampire into his arms and got up with him.

Hongki’s eyes widened and his teeth grew longer.

“It’s not your business, wolf!” he hissed and fisted his wrists.

“Hm… I guess it’s my business because… _he_ – he looked at Jonghyun in this moment – is my friend’s brother and this vampire was the one who caused his death in the past?”

“How do you know this?”

“I can look into the thoughts. I can read them: mine special power.” he sneered and looked down.

Jaejin slowly opened his eyes and frightened because of the wolf over him. He wanted to free himself but…

“Don’t move, omega or I will be harder with you.”

‘ _Omega?! He was a vampire…’_

“Leave him. I won’t tell you again, alpha!” Hongki repeated himself.

Minho took the opportunity and jumped up. His brother looked at him and stepped back cautiously.

“Look, I don’t know you and you don’t know me… and actually, I don’t know why do you have an older shape but… please… we have to hurry. Mom and Dad are waiting for us.” he stretched his hand towards the omega and wanted to grab him.

“Mom and Dad?”

“Yes. They sent me for you.”

“JONGHUN, DON’T FORGET: HE TRIED TO KILL YOU!” Hongki roared back when saw the scene behind of him.

“It’s in the past, Hongki. I know that he is not the person who I was looking for.” Minho snarled.

He hated that he has to explain things for a vampire but it was a situation where every step was important.

“I won’t let him to go back with you.” Hongki shouted.

Suddenly Jonghun had a second thought…

“I’m not yours.” he whispered to Minho.

“What?”

“ _You_ … Mom has to come with Dad and I will go back with them… but you…”

Minho sighed.

“Jonghun, my brother… please… don’t be stupid. Come!” he grabbed his hand and pulled the omega towards the stairs.

However Jonghun resisted.

“Hey!” Minho hissed when the omega started to change and his sharp nails touched his skin. He cut it up!

“What was that?” he wondered but not got much time because Jonghun ran down and Hongki pulled him under his wide shoulders.

Jonghun kissed his cheek and it surprised the vampire.

“God…” he sighed and touched the point where his skin met with the omega’s mouth.

“I don’t know you well but you stole my heart, Hongki hyung.”

The vampire had to smile and touched Jonghun’s face. The omega leaned into his palm.

“ _ **My love**_ …” Hongki mumbled and right off vanished from the house… with Jonghun.

“SHIT!” Minho kicked into the stair and jumped down.

They lost Jonghun but this Jaejin guy remained with them.

“Let go of off me!” he hissed at Jonghyun and tried to pull his body away.

Minho teleported there and grabbed the vampire out of Jonghyun’s embrace. He squeezed him tight… it was very painful for Jaejin but stood the wolf’s attention.

“Look at me!” he was holding him by his jaw and forced the boy to look at him.

 

“Kyungsoo… Kysungsoo! Please, don’t close your eyes!” Kai begged until the last wolf stepped out of the forest and held their sharp nails onto his neck.

“Is he important to you, alpha.” a guy with semi-longed and curly hair… perhaps an omega asked him.

“Of course, he is important.” Kai growled cautiously.

“Hm.” he hummed then one of his friends, a brown hair guy approached them.

“Can I help on him?” the omega type asked the guy who shrugged.

“Ask the leader!”

“Are you so… mean.” he stepped one big onto the ground then left him there with Kai.

“What’s your name, alpha and who is he in your hands?”

“It’s not your fucking…” Jongin growled but a slap on his face stopped his tongue.

“Answer him on normal tone, wolf!” another guy gave him a punch.

The brown haired guy was very thankful.

“So, it is your…”

“He is my baby brother.” Jongin answered.

It was not right: Kyungsoo was older than him with one year but in this situation Jongin decided to pull his age down. He was the alpha here and not an omega will decide about wolf’s lives. He didn’t look the omegas down, nooo… just he loved his brother so much and his condition was not the best. He wanted to protect him well… he hated that Kyungsoo is not younger than him. He wanted to be his big alpha brother… always.

“Come with us!” the leader type went forward and the others helped the Exo members up. “You are stepping in our property. Hojun, the gamma gave it for us and we are following his voice. You are prisoners until we’ll decide differently. One wrong step and you’re dead!” he pointed at every Exo members.

“Who is your leader here?” he asked them again because Jongin didn’t give proper answer.

“I…” Kai opened his mouth but Suho preceded him.

“I am the leader of this pack.” he stood up while squeezed his alpha’s shoulder.

Jongin’s inner side sighed heavily.

‘ _Thanks, Suho_!’ he thought and got up with Kyungsoo. Maybe two packs from one… it gives really advantages!

“And who would be you?”

“I’m Suho, the leader of this band. These guys are my pack: Kai with D.O., Chanyeol and Sehun.”

“Great… now follow us.”

“Wait, my dear leader, wait! He can’t walk in this condition!” the semi-longed hair guy pointed at Kyungsoo. “Should I help on him?”

“You’re the healer… do as you want.” the guy waved and turned towards the forest.

He crossed his arms around his chest.

“Hi!” the younger guy knelt down and Kai followed his moves.

He put his brother onto the grasses and blinked at the guy with curious eyes.

“Are you a packdoctor?” Sehun approached them.

The guy didn’t understand the word.

“I’m a healer… I guess it’s yes for your question.”

It was odd for Jongin. Where are these guys living? They look really wild.

“Are you a healer, too?” the guy looked up with half eye.

Sehun nodded.

“Do you have enough power for this injury?” Sehun was amazed.

This guy really wanted to help.

“Yes… why? Don’t you have power?”

Sehun’s face darkened. This question was like a punch.

“I have but… I…”

“He is still a student.” Chanyeol helped him out.

“Oh… so, you didn’t see real situations?”

Sehun shook his head. Well, it was the truth.

“It’s okay… you will learn this and…”

“Don’t talk with them! You’re a healer not a talking girl!” the leader shouted from his spot.

The guy thickened his lips and nodded.

“Sorry, leader hyung!”

Sehun let him to do his job and was amazed. The guy didn’t use the traditional moves: two hands above the patient but sat in lotus and he was holding on Kyungsoo’s hand. Sehun saw his purple energy to go inside of his friend and the color reached the big injury. First the bleeding stopped and it followed the hole: it closed immediately! Not half hours later but depended on only some seconds!

“Wow…” the guy wowed him.

Along with Kai… the alpha just mouthed and held his brother better onto his heart.

“It’s okay… alpha.” the healer opened his eyes and caressed Kyungsoo’s forehead. “He is sleeping but will be up after some hours.” he smiled and left them there…

“Wait!” Jongin grabbed his arm.

One of his friends looked him with serious eyes and wanted to walk to them but stopped when Kai bowed twice.

“I can’t thank you enough times… you saved my brother!”

The guy smiled again… maybe he got a very good positive personality.

“No need on thanks, alpha.” he freed himself out and also bowed. “I wanted to thank you. I could develop my power because of him.” he explained and jumped to the leader.

“You said he can’t walk in that condition but now he still sleeps… he can’t walk.”

The guy laughed and patted the leader’s shoulder.

“But I saved him. He would be dead if I let him in this condition. You like this in me, I know.”

The leader coughed and pushed him gently further.

“Come with us. You are prisoners but we will treat you well.” he murmured then his men grabbed the Exo-K and teleported from that place.

 

 

 


	100. About the past

Kyungsoo felt the Earthquake beneath Jongin’s feet. The Earth was shaking as the hell but they were outside and they were wolves, so standing firmly on the ground. 

He knew his brother was the one who carried him. He was by his conscious but it was hard to open his eyes. His head was in pain and didn’t know why he hears unfamiliar voices. 

“Hey, stop please!” his brother shouted and knelt down.

He put him onto the grasses and held him by his neck.

“Come on, bro!” he begged and gently shook his body. “Open your eyes for me, please!” Kyungsoo felt warm tears on his face and eyes started to open.

“That’s it, Kyungsoo!” Jongin wiped his own eyes and helped up his weak brother.

Kyungsoo’s head was dizzy but tried to find his brother.

“What happened?” he coughed and Chanyeol was right off by his other side.

“Xiumin… well, Hojun tried to kill you.”

“Kai, I don’t remember.”

The forest was dark around him and he realized the new faces.

“No problem, the best is that you’re again with us.”

“Jongin… did you cry?” he blinked at him.

“No… no just something went into my eyes.” he protested but Kyungsoo knew he lied.

“Sehun… did you do that?” he pointed at the big scar on his stomach.

For his biggest surprise his friend was shaking his head and pointed at the new one behind of him.

“Who are they?” he looked around again.

“Well, we are not by our home but it’s the time for introduction. Am I right, leader-shi?” the semi-longed hair guy smiled and jumped to Kyungsoo.

The guy sighed heavily and cleared his throat.

“Yeah, you’re right. At least, you’re up, omega.” he nodded at Kyungsoo but continued.

He pointed at every man in his pack and told the names.

“This one who saved your life our youngest: Taehyun. This guy with nice face is Jinwoo, near him is Seunghun who likes talking in verses. That guy with women jewels is Mino, and not in the last line: I am their leader, Seungyun.”

Kyungsoo tried to look nicely and didn’t show out his inner feelings. This leader talked like a man who didn’t grow up in the 21th century. Jongin elbowed his ribs, gently of course but it was enough sign to shut up his mouth and smile.

“And what was that Earthquake what I felt?” he looked at Suho.

“Did you feel it?”

“Yeah, just a little bit but I shivered.”

“Our dear leader, Hojun did it.” Taehyun jumped there.

He smiled but this smile was strange… somewhere… adore towards the man who every Exo member hated. What’s happening here?!

“This was Hojun?” Suho turned to the leader and he nodded.

“As the omega said, he was. He showed his angry for the Earth’s people.”

“For the hell, who is this guy for you?” Kyungsoo asked with disrespectful tone.

“He is our… father.” Taehyun grabbed his hand and smiled. “He created us.”

“He?”

Every new face nodded in the same time.

“He and a female or male omega?”

The leader shook his head and sighed.

“He doesn’t need on another person to create new ones. We are his children.”

“Wo…wo… wait!” Sehun dropped his jaw and had to interfere. “You say that you are his pups and he didn’t use any omega or female?!”

“No. We are his children.”

Suho scratched his top of head in his biiig pain.

‘ _That’s great_.’ he thought and cut a painful grimace.

“How he created you if I can ask?”

“You can.” Taehyun looked at Sehun and happily gave the answer.

“He had cells. He used them.”

“Cells?”

“Aha. He got them from wolves.”

“He… got… them?” Sehun asked with pale face. “Whom?”

The guy shook his head.

“We don’t know but these guys were in his prisons.”

Jongin had to squeeze his brother’s arm.

“In prison? In which one?”

“In the old times he was a ruler of a pack. He called them _Wilds_ and at ones he has prisons in that village… in north. We were growing up there.”

“In North Korea?” Chanyeol had to repeat.

“I think that’s the true name of our country.”

“YOU’RE COUNTRY?!”

“Yeah.”

“I… I have to sit down for a moment if you forgive.” Sehun turned on his feet and Suho had to catch him.

“Don’t lose your mind, dude.” he whispered.

“I’m already lost it. You know what it means?!” he whispered and hissed together and tried to not pull out his every hair from his skin.

 

Jaejoong was holding Yoochun and teleported from their collapsing home. This shit was very powerful. It was their last point in China where they could hide. Now they had no hidden any place.

“I think we’re lost.” Yoochun sighed in Jaejoong’s embrace.

“What is your idea, dear? Go back and leave Luhan and Kris behind us or stay here?”

Yoochun looked seriously and… he was sad.

“I have to accept that our pups are grown up. Maybe… it wouldn’t be so painful… their loss.”

Jaejoong smirked. His omega was tired. He looked like a person who gives up.

“Plus that dragon tried to kill us, Jaejoong. It was clear as the sky right now. And… dragons had disappeared from the Earth since centuries. I didn’t know that they exist until this week.”

“A dragon is different from us, Yoochun and sometimes they are way stronger than the werewolves or vampires. Sometimes the world causes miracles.” Jaejoong explained.

“What are the differences?” his omega asked while they walked in the early morning.

They searched their basis point but they had to move slowly. There have some clothes because they were in… their pajamas. Their clothes were under the bricks.

“ _Differences_ … excellent eyes and other senses: better than the cats or wolves or any animals who you know. Harder skin than a second alpha wolf owns: you can’t kill them with claws, knives or with bullets.Sometimes they have colorful talons: green, red. They can spat out fireballs through their mouth or their skin becomes extreme hot. Sometimes a normal human or wolf is confusing this with the fever… they can play with the fire without any injury. I know these things but perhaps they have more.” he shrugged and kicked a door in front of them. 

The basis was empty. Some spies used it but not always. They found new clothes and guns. Yoochun grabbed one sharp knife and little gun and hid them into his pockets. Jaejoong didn’t need on objects. He was an alpha and his second shape was enough to pull them out of hard situations… except of the situation is not a dragon.

“Oh, don’t forget: dragons like cats.” he smiled when they stepped out and closed the door.

Yoochun rolled his eyes.

“Cats?”

“Aha… but it was just a fairy tale story from my mother.” Jaejoong laughed silently and Yoochun just sighed.

“You would have been a hard pup.” his eyes found his alpha who still laughed on his own joke.

“I was a hard pup. Don’t you remember?” he smiled and grabbed the back of his omega and pulled him into a strong embrace.

They were standing there since minutes until Jaejoong started to open his mouth.

“I want to tell you about something… and you will understand our past a little bit better.” he whispered.

“I understand your past self.”

“I know… _my beta_ … but… in the past I wanted to be with Changmin and because of producing pups and…” he finished when a pain expression went through Yoochun’s face.

“Please… I… said I…” he leaned onto the alpha’s chest.

“I don’t want to hurt you just want to explain about my last plan. I was wrong in the past because I… I wanted the ultimate pup from a clear bloodline.”

Yoochun didn’t want this topic. He loved his alpha better than anyone else in the world and he loved their sons but this plan what was in the past… it left eternal mark in his soul. He knew well his blood is or was… not clear. Every time when he looked at Jaejoong his alpha’s shape remembered him on his descent. He was born in a defect caste and lived his half of life as a beta but he liked himself… he had to like his life because he was not the person who wants to kill himself. Okay, he left his own body in that heavy rain in North Korea but on that day Jaejoong hurt him really. It was the end for him but Jaejoong saved him and it meant him a lot. 

“Dear… my mother told that fairy tale and I couldn’t forget. This tale told about two wolves: one alpha and one omega whose blood was the clearest on the Earth. They married and lived a happy life together until the alpha was murdered by a human man. His omega was very sad and thought he has to replace his man with their pups. His man was dead in that time but he stole his blood and created their pups…”

“It’s just a fairy tale, Jae and…” Yoochun wanted to go away but Jaejoong pulled him back.

“Stay please… so, the omega somehow created pups from his man’s and his own blood. They were in his belly and grew up in peace. When the omega was in labor the pups screamed: they were twins… triplets.... and actually not wolves but _**dragons**_.”

“ _Triplets and dragons_?”

“I thought when Changmin waited them that the story… became… real… and I ws so happy in that stupid moment.” he swallowed and let Yoochun to move a little further.

Yoochun started slowly to think into the story better and the color ran out of his face. His eyes… he wiped his eyes.

“So you wanted the ultimate pup because of that… **STUPID** story and you would have leaved me behind you so easily… and…” he turned away.

Jaejoong knew he hurts him now and wanted to punch himself.

“Oh, I don’t know why I’m crying!” the ex-beta fisted his wrists and Jaejoong had to embrace his back.

“Please, forgive me! Please…”

“You wanted a dragon baby?!” Yoochun shoved him away and inhaled.

Hands were on his waist and his tears slid down on his face.

“A dragon is stronger and… _**special… he is:**_ _ **the**_ _ **ultimate**_. I wanted to kill Sooman so much and hurt the TVXQ… and felt something for Changmin but I couldn’t write it down… it was not love… not love, **YOOCHUN**!” he jumped to his omega when he suddenly knelt down and grabbed to his heart.

“Chunnie, what’s wrong?” he was holding him tight and Yoochun’s breathing became discontinuous and hard.

“Chunnie?!” he turned the omega towards him and put his head onto his chest.

“I… don’t know… I don’t know what’s with me!” Yoochun cried and coughed and grabbed Jaejoong’s clothes. 

“Like an asthma attack.” Jaejoong mumbled and kissed his omega’s forehead.

In his minds suddenly flashed the past: when Yoochun was… a beta. 

 

 

 

 


	101. A dragon appears

Jaejoong was in trouble, big trouble because if Yoochun won’t stop the attack he doesn’t know what he will do. Quite a long period of time his beta showed these symptoms and he had almost forgotten this scene. He wanted to chase these scenes deep in his thoughts but it looks like the fate repeats itself. 

“Chunnie, please, calm down!” he begged and kept his tight embrace around him.

 

Hojun snarled and he was close to destroy everything but it wouldn’t be so funny. Alone the world would be boring. He liked the scared kneeling Luhan in front of him and liked his omega’s body burning. He felt he destroys this body and this feeling was so hot. He was in the air in crucifix position and even that fucking dragon looked like a small ant. However he charged and showed his sharp talons, which were green and his ears grew longer and became pointed. On his cheeks appeared two silver green lines from his corner of eyes to his jaw. His black clothes started to pick up green lights and a little green scaly real dragon was lying around his neck. Zhou Mi smiled while he caressed his little pet and the animal was blowing fire from his nose. Luhan watched his charging and he gulped. 

“Don’t you want to do the same, boy?” Han Geng trembled behind of him and Luhan had to think he is right.

“I’m already in second zero, Master.” Luhan hissed and really hoped Kris is alive and well. This Earthquake was bigger than the last normal one and maybe the Super Junior’s Siwon is working on the project of wiping out the memories from the human’s thoughts.

“Do you think your cutie house pet is scaring me, dragon?” Hojun shouted from the air and evil laughing left his throat.

Zhou Mi walked forward and stopped by Luhan and Han Geng.

“Do you want to work with me, Luhan?” he looked at him and the little dragon slipped down from his neck onto the ground and embraced Luhan’s legs… _like a snake_.

“I… I think I have no other choice.”

“Good, because we can save your omega… if you follow me.”

Hojun had enough. He shook the Earth again and Luhan and Zhou Mi fell onto their backs. The dragon was hissing at the gamma.

“Well, if you follow him…” he stretched his neck and turned there and back. “I think I have to show you my real power, boy.”

“You have already stolen my omega what do you want to show me now. I won’t hold myself back if the situation wishes your death.”

“Even if I’m in his body?”

“As you told to us, you are the rest of Hojun. A ghost, a body thief and lost your normal body. If your power is really strong as you say then why don’t you bring back your own body?”

Luhan got up and smiled. Maybe they can play on this way.

“My dear boy, do you think that I’m not strong in this shape? I lost my body, yes and no, I won’t bring it back ‘cause this omega… hm… he is sooo delicious. Like a fruit. I can use his hidden alpha power what if he would be an alpha he could use… I can pull it out of his cells. If I used him away… I’ll get a new one from your collections… maybe a big alpha?”

Luhan had to think it over. If he is a ghost, they can’t kill him on the normal way. Because he’s already a dead person… oh,  **what the fuck** !

“You know I would be stronger than you and you play this shit game, gamma!” Luhan growled and grew his muscles.

“Come on, Luhan! Your old self was stronger, yes. I write it down. But now… look at you! Where is you and where is me!” he pointed at himself and fisted his one of wrists.

 

Yoochun couldn’t suck air into his lungs. He was suffocating like the Hell. He fell down and Jaejoong held him in his arms.

“Like… as if somebody tries to strangle my throat…” he coughed and tried to get up but fell back. “I’m sorry…”

“No… no sorry!” Jaejoong sighed and his eyes narrowed.

He started to snarl and scooped his omega into his hands.

“I feel a big energy somewhere in Hong Kong.” he mouthed and Yoochun nodded with his rest of power.

He was holding his alpha’s arms and tried not to get sick.

 

“My boy, if you continue this game I will have to punish you and take something important from you!” he landed on the roof and looked wolf eye with Luhan.

He was walking towards him… step by step and his wrist’s squeezing became stronger and stronger… until Xiumin’s claws went into his own skin and blood slid down on his hand.

“Don’t hurt him!” Luhan snarled and his eyes changed into snow white.

“I’m not hurting him.”

Hojun smiled and somewhere… not so far away an omega suffocated in his alpha’s arms.

 

“Guys, please. I want to find my son… and our friends.” Changmin said and thunderbolts disturbed the town's peace.

Kyuhyun looked like a pup when he was walking towards the pair. It started to rain. Yunho squeezed his eyes and had to catch his Changmin’s arm when the other alpha came closer. He felt something unfamiliar in Kyuhyun and a little angel whispered into his ears that this alpha is odd.

“Why are you here?” Yunho pulled Changmin behind of him after the alpha embraced him… annoying tight.

“Yunho hyung, it’s good to see you too!” Kyuhyun smiled but it was not frank.

“My alpha is right, Kyuh hyung. Where are the guys?” Changmin interrupted.

“Well, my pack… I don’t know… you know I’m not living with them.”

Changmin looked through on Yunho and stepped in front of him. His alpha tried not to snarl because of his action.

“Yunho, what’s with you? Don’t you see he’s so lonely?” Changmin turned back because he felt the slightly irritated tone.

Kyuhyun shrugged.

“He just so concerned about you, Changminnie.”

“And whom?”

“From me… I… actually my own scent isn’t the best in these days.”

“In this fucking eleven years your scent became shit.”

“YUNHO!”

“Don’t begin this, Min! I say the truth: he left his pup and his omega in trouble and he wonders why Sungmin kicked his ass out of his life. And now poor Henry drinks the shit of the results of his actions!”

Changmin’s stopped breathing. What’s with Yunho?! He had never spoken on this disrespectful tone with a dongsaeng… never.

Kyuhyun’s face darkened when he heard his second child’s name and almost punched Yunho.

“Just do it if you can. Catch me but you know your faults deep inside of you. What happened?! You and Sungmin were the best pair in the old times! Why for the fucking Hell’s sake didn’t you fight for him better?!”

“’cause I’m… **I’M A COWARD WORM!** ” Kyuhyun shouted back.

His face was red because of the anger. Changmin was standing between of them and tried not to sink under the ground.

“I’m a coward and lost him forever… he is in the army and won’t return.” he wiped his fucking tears and tossed them down. 

“How many times have you visited Henry?”

“Yunho, please…”

“No. I want to know it or we have to leave you here. I won’t to work with a man who I don’t know.”

“You know him!” Changmin protested but Yunho pushed him again behind of his back.

In the old world it was a sign for the omegas to shut up and behave well! Yunho has never used it but now… when another alpha… lonely and crazy alpha was in their little circle… he had to show who wears the trousers. Kyuhyun has to learn where his place is in Changmin’s heart!

“I won’t fight with you, Yunho. Okay, I give what you want. I’ve never visited him just watched some of his photos what Leeteuk sent me on email.”

“He is a little alpha.”

“I know.” Kyuhyun nodded.

“You always wanted an alpha.”

“It’s not true! I wanted only Taemin, an omega.” he turned away and kicked into the hard brick.

It didn’t cause pain for him. Changmin tried not to shout into his face that Minho came back from the death. Kyuhyun and Sungmin don’t know anything what happened in the forest after Hojun’s death and Changmin didn’t tell about his rendezvous with Taemin, the Death God. Maybe… Taemin also came back with his son!

“You are a selfish bastard.”

“ME?”

“Yes.”

“And actually… what’s with my dear Sungminnie who also left his child behind of his back, eh?!”

“You are crazy!” Yunho sighed and walked near Kyuhyun.

“Don’t show me your back, hyung!” the alpha grabbed his arm and turned Yunho towards his face. “He is just like me!”

“You are the same, Kyuhyun. He is guilty as you and vica versa. You have to work for your son!”

“I don’t want this pup.”

“IT’S NOT HIS FUCKIG FAULT THAT HE ARRIVED ONTO THE EARTH!” Changmin shouted from his heart.

It was enough. His friend was a really jerk, he had to admit.

“You made him… two of you!” Yunho pointed at him.

“At least visit him once and tell him about your feelings!” Changmin prayed and Kyuhyun had to bow and nod. “I’ll do it… Changmin.”

Suddenly the omega had to kneel and Yunho had to be quick to catch him.

 

In the deep forest where the Exo and the Winners were walking towards somewhere… a lonely soul…. an omega was watching them from the high trees. Leafs were hidden him but his warm brown eyes followed the sons of Super Juniors.

 


	102. Watch out: SHINee!

Jaejin smirked when Minho shoved him onto a hard object and wiped his blood from the corner of his mouth. Some drops fell on the floor and Jonghyun almost snarled. Minho looked at his friend because the guy started to be odd. 

“Why are you showing your teeth for me?” Minho snarled and Jonghyun shook his head.

“Sorry… I just wanted to say that stop! He is not our enemy… he is just a…”

“He’s just a friend of that bastard who kidnapped my brother!” Minho shouted and Jonghyun sighed.

“LOOK AT ME!” he grabbed again the vampire and shook him strong.

“Don’t hurt him, okay? He is an omega type.” his friend turned away and forced Jaejin up onto his feet.

Jaejin wanted to free himself from the alpha’s hand and tried to run away. 

“ **STOP** **!** ” Minho growled.

He growled and laughed  in the same time  and the vampire curiously blinked at him.

“Don’t tell me that you started connecting to this… this…?” he spat out and the result landedby Jaejin’s foot. Minho waved and went to the window. 

Jonghyun thought he is right… why…why  did he th ink that this guy is…

_He looked at the creature…_

… _this guy is_ _invitingly_ _beautiful_! 

He wiped his forehead…  and licked his lips . 

“My God!” Minho didn’t believe it. “Are you in love with…”

“DON’T FINISH!” now Jonghyun roared.

‘ _Great…’_ Minho thought and looked at the vampire.

Taemin and the others were watching the scene from the other side of the living room. Jinki returned because he looked into every room of the house but haven’t found anybody.

“I think they left this guy alone.” he coughed and stepped in the middle. 

He was still the main alpha here and Minho nodded.

“I don’t feel my brother’s scent… that bastard took him far away from this place.”

“Your new power… you know… about the scents… will you be able to feel him if we are close to them again?” Taemin touched his arm and Minho slowly closed his eyes. 

“Yes. His scent burnt into my nose… but I lost yours.” he looked at the omega and sad emotions found his lover’s eyes.

“No problem, you know…” Taemin wanted to embrace him but just a soft touch was his answer.

Actually, Minho was very thankful because of this small movement. He adored this omega…

“What the Hell is with you?!” Jinki pulled out Jonghyun and asked him but his friend shrugged. 

“Maybe your dude lost his mind…” suddenly Jaejin murmured.

“You think so?” Minho turned to him and teleported right off there where the vampire was standing. 

He grabbed the guy by his neck and lifted him with one hand.

“Are you playing with his mind, witch?”

Taemin wanted to laugh.

“Minho, is not funny.”

“This bitch is not funny!”

“Okay, stop… you’ll hurt him!” Taemin jumped there and calmed him down.

Minho closed his eyes and counted till ten. He tossed Jaejin down.  L anding  on a hard floor  was a little bit painful and Jaejin hit his shoulder into the wall.

“Let him!” Jonghyun snarled and Minho just shrugged.

“Your choice…” he sighed and left the vampire alone in the corner. 

Jaejin swallowed and blinked at the alpha. Jonghyun couldn’t  look at him and walked to his cousin. Jinki was embracing him but let Kibum to speak with hi s brother .

“Hey, are you really ok?” Key touched his arm and his touching was warming up his blood. 

“Yes. I think Minho thinks too much into the…”

“Do you think I’m the wrong?!” Minho turned right off his head towards them and looked angry. 

“I guess you are mad because Hongki kidnapped your brother but he is innocent… he didn’t do anything with you.” Jonghyun pointed at Jaejin.

“It’s enough that he is with Hongki… Keep our mission in your head first, alpha or I have to think you like him better than us.”

“Why not? You look quite odd, Min.” Jonghyun freed himself out of Key’s embrace and went to the vampire.

He yanked the man up and gave him a constrained kiss in front of his entire pack. Of course, Minho growled. 

 

Jaejin fainted. It was too much for him and didn’t dare to think about what will happen if his men will return and see him in this wolf’s arms. Their drummer and their other guitarist were very possessive and fought a lot with Hongki in these years because of Jaejin. Hongki wanted to kill him because he let to happen that thing with Jonghun and… he lost Hongki forever as a friend. Minhwan and Seunghyun defended him against Hongki… and Jaejin had fallen in love with… them… with two of them. Yes, they lived in that three-way relationship. 

He didn’t know that the fangs grew longer when they were watching this scene from outside and the men who he thought about were there… just some meters separated them.

“I won’t let this freak to hold him more…” Seunghyun jumped and vanished from the air.

Minhwan was calmer but his blood was boiling, too when managed himself after his mate.

 

 

 


	103. The second dragon

Xiumin was walking forward and watched Luhan’s desperate eyes. He smiled and the alpha looked at the dragon. Zhou Mi nodded and his little pet hurried back onto his neck. His long tongue was out at the gamma and Xiumin’s beautiful face lost into the nothing. Luhan snarled and got up.

“Take my hand, zero!” Zhou Mi ordered and reached out.

Han Geng watched these two from the corner and pressed his lips. In the next minute he was not there. Luhan hissed but Zhou Mi waved instantly.

“Don’t bother with him. He did the best. He has no chance in this battle.”

“Battle? What battle, dragon?” Hojun played with Xiumin’s precious voice and body.

Luhan hated him better and better. His muscles tightened and sweat drops slipped down on his skin.

“That good, boy.” Zhou Mi commented and his dragon wanted to come out.

 

Changmin was in Yunho’s embrace. His face was pale and Kyuhyun worried.

“What’s with you, Min?”

“Uh… nothing. I’m well just I felt… something.”

Yunho was not calm. He let him go but sighed.

“We have to go and find the boys. After we are with them we can find out what will be the next step.”

“I said: I want to find my son, Yun.” Changmin protested and went to the edge of the building.

It was a long skyscraper and he barely could see the lower parts. The street was far away and he couldn’t jump… if he wanted to do that. But he looked back when Yunho snarled.

“Don’t call me, oppa. I’m okay. Just wanted to see where we are exactly.”

“It’s the next building from your house…” Kyuhyun helped.

Yunho was deep in his thoughts for a moment. Maybe, it’s not bad that Kyuhyun is here…

“Changmin…” he waved and the omega listened. “I want to do it quicker.”

“Quick? How do you mean?”

“Look, you can go with Kyuhyun and help him to find our friends. Until I can look for the Shinee and Jonghun.”

“I said…”

“I KNOW what you said but at first… I want to go alone into that vampire nest. It was out first idea, do you remember, omega?”

He was fucking right… just with Kangin… they are going to go there but in this situation…

“Help to find Kangin… call them up on the phones or go after their smell I don’t care but you have to be with them.” he pointed at Kyuhyun.

The alpha sighed heavily.

“Well… just… give me some time.”

“Your son gave some time… enough time for you, dongsaeng.” Yunho didn’t show any mercy and Kyuhyun had to accept.

“Okay, come Changmin!” he sighed and looked away when the omega gave a good bye kiss for his husband.

“Go… you’ll be okay with him.” Yunho whispered and Changmin wanted to cry.

“Come with us and find Kangin together. You don’t have to go alone into that nest.” he caressed the alpha’s cheek and embraced his neck.

Yunho sighed… he inhaled deep his omega’s scent.

“Our boy has no time, Changmin. I have to go and bring the kids back… along with our Minho.”

Changmin smiled.

“It would be a dream… maybe a family… our normal family: the twins, Jonghun, Minho… you and me by the same table… just for a night.”

Yunho smiled and kissed him.

“It will happen, dear… it is not just a dream.” he kissed his hair and teleported from the roof.

Changmin knelt on the cold brick when Yunho disappeared. His tears left his eyes and Kyuhyun had to think on his own family… it happened a long time ago… perhaps it was really a dream.

“Come…” he pulled up his best friend and gulped when looked into Changmin’s pretty brown eyes. “We have to do what he commanded.” he whispered and they teleported, too.

 

Donghae looked into the town. His eyes were the best and could see every small point.

“Hey… Leg…”

“Don’t come with that fucking joke, Eunhyuk or I hit you.” he said seriously and Shindong had to laugh.

They were in the frontline of Seoul but didn’t go into the town.

“What’s up, Hyukkie… the husband threats you?” he slapped his back.

Henry and Dongwoo were watching them from behind. Hermione, the cat was playing with a butterfly near them.

“What do you think, Dongwoo-ah?”

“About what?” the pup caught the cat and put it onto his neck… the animal was lying there like a scarf and purred.

“We lost our home, it sucks.”

“Henry hyung, I think we got an adventure.” the kid’s eyes were shining as if he would have waited it.

“You’re not a big help…” Henry sighed when the younger jumped to his mother.

“Omoni…” he was pulling down the shirt and Hyukjae had to look at him.

“What?”

“Appa is okay? He looks into the distance since hours.”

“Your father has no problem, Dongwoo-yah.” Hyukjae answered and Donghae cut a grimace. “I CAN SEE!”

“What?”

“What happened?”

The others were asking and Kangin jumped there with Leeteuk.

“I see our… maknae.” he looked at Henry who right off rose from his spot and knew what the alpha said.

“My…”

“It means you can meet with your father, Henry-yah.” Leeteuk smiled but pain started to reach his heart and looked Kangin.

“I thought you see something useful…” the main alpha murmured.

Hyukjae smiled and kissed Donghae.

“I see that everybody is in Hong Kong, except of the Shinee the TVXQ, the BigBang and Kyuhyun. The Shinee pack is in the F. T. Island nest, Yunho teleported there alone and…”

“WHOO… who who!” Kangin shouted and looked at the town as if he could see what Donghae. “What did he do?”

“I think he left you behind, Kangin-ah.” Leeteuk consoled him.

“This boy…” the alpha snarled. “I have to help… those vampires could be dangerous.”

“So, go.” Leeteuk smiled.

“Bravo, dear just I don’t know where to go. Yunho follows the scent of his sons, I have no any…”

He wanted to finish but in this moment two wolves arrived there and Ryeowook, Leeteuk and the other omegas were embracing the guests.

“I was so worried for you, Kyuhyun-ah!”

“Eunhyuk hyung… you’re beautiful as always…” the maknae smiled shortly and put Changmin down onto the grasses.

“Changmin-ah!” Leeteuk embraced him well.

“Hi, guys… it’s good to see you.” the omega welcomed the Super Juniors.

Henry looked them but his legs didn’t move. He looked at the man who was by Changmin sunbae and… the man couldn’t find his eyes. He looked at everybody except of him. Henry fisted his wrists… he was timid. Why… why is he afraid of somebody who he doesn’t know? Why…?

“Henry-ah…” suddenly Leeteuk walked to him and knelt in front of the pup. “Come, welcome your real father.” he smiled but in this moment… Henry turned on his feet and as a thunderbolt he ran into the forest.

Leeteuk tried but couldn’t catch him.

“HENRY!” Kangin roared and looked at Kyuhyun.

“I come.” he nodded but the maknae pulled him back.

“It’s my turn, alpha. He is my responsibility from now on.” he sighed and teleported after his… son.

 

Henry was fast. He didn’t watch back just running. The forest was dark by a point but he didn’t stop. He lost his shoes and his naked feet touched the Earth. His skin was hard… maybe harder and prickles couldn’t go inside of him. He was running as an idiot and his body was burning again. At a point he looked at his skin and it became scarlet red. Red as if he would burn inside… he liked it. He realized his clothes changed, too: red… red… and red. He was totally red. Maybe his skin became pinker after his clothes went into red and his face… he touched his ears: whoa! He stopped and was touching his ears: pointed ears!

“What happens with me?” he asked and pulled out his phone. In the mirror he could see two blue lines on his cheeks: from eyes till his jaw.

His hair was longer now… and red, of course. Long and reached his waist.

“It would be my second alpha?” he wondered but suddenly found himself on the ground.

“I got you!” the alpha growled and forced the child onto his back.

 

Zhou Mi thought he will fight first. He had to fight and after him this child can win over that… ghost? Yeah, they had this little problem. How can they win over a ghost?

“Luhan, save yourself and find your friends. I feel them in Hong Kong.” he whispered and looked at the boy.

“What?”

“I can deal with him.” he pointed at the gamma. “Me and my dragon… we fight and you can go back with your friends who can help in this battle.”

“My friends… how…”

“Not the whole… just some from the Exo… I guess they separated.”

Xiumin smiled. He heard this talking but he didn’t care about it. Just let them talk. He crossed his hands and waited… his body wanted that dragon’s head.

“How do you know that they are here?”

“It’s a dragon power, I have no time to explain it for you but you can trust me… find your friends and… your parents.”

“My parents?” Luhan didn’t get it. “You always helped Han Geng and wanted to chase them away… why…”

“They can help, your father is strong and… he has to know about… about…” he looked at the gamma… at Xiumin.

“Oh…” now Luhan got it.

Jaejoong was the father of Xiumin! Their father…

“I know…” he whispered and Zhou Mi touched his arm.

“If I can’t save my life… then… please… can you do something for me?”

“What?”

“I… I’m not the only dragon in this world. I was but… my hatchling is out there somewhere and… I wanted to find him.”

“Heh?”

“I have no time for this shit!” Hojun had enough and started to walk towards them.

“Find him, please! He is stronger than me and out there! I… I couldn’t carry him but… I found a wolf who carried him instead of me.”

“A… a wolf… but…” Luhan mouthed but Hojun gave him a big punch and the zero was flying onto a hard brick.

“GO!” Zhou Mi ordered and his dragon grew bigger… he was already a monster and attacked the gamma.

 

Sungmin stopped. He looked the guys since hours and followed their shadows. It just was a fucking luck that the Exo pups couldn’t feel his familiar scent. They know him, he was their packdoctor, of course and the guys had always cried when they saw him. He smiled because of the memories.

“Now… stop!” the Winner leader turned back and looked at Kyungsoo. “How is he”

“Thanks… I am…”

“I’m asked the alpha!” he snarled and Kyungsoo winced.

“Hey, be nicer, man. He just thanked you.” Kai bit back.

“You like him.” the leader smiled and walked towards the omega.

D.O. right off wanted to hide behind his brother and Kai defended him with his arm. The leader had to stop and looked at Kai.

“I want to smell him. He has good scent.” he whispered.

Kai didn’t understand these old words… it was so odd but perhaps this shit has a crush towards his brother.

“He is mine, alpha.” he snarled. “You have to ask me first to smell him.”

Leader guy burst out of laughing.

“Ask you first?! I think not me the one who is in trouble here, alpha!” he pushed him away and grabbed his brother. “If I wanna smell his fucking scent, then I am going to smell him!” he snarled and pulled out Kyungsoo.

Kai wanted to hit him and his arms pulled down the alpha. Chanyeol and the others were ready for a possible fight but Taehyun was faster and jumped there when the leader wanted to answer.

“Hyung, maybe it’s a misunderstanding. He didn’t think you have no right to do what you want but he is his brother and…” he tried to save the situation. Kai realized.

“And what, Taehyun?” he hissed but the younger was smarter.

“He is still not well, hyung.” he whispered but the others could hear him, too.

Kai was curious and lowered his hand.

“He is not well and… maybe you can smell him after he rested and his smell will be better for you.”

“Ah… you’re speaking well, omega.” the leader smiled up and blinked at Kai. “You are a good main alpha.” he slapped Kai’s shoulder and left them alone.

Minho grinned at Taehyun behind his leader’s back and Jinwoo had to press his lips if he didn’t want to laugh up.

Sungmin smiled and put back his knife into his pocket. He was ready to cut this alpha’s throat if he attacks Kai. These wild wolves were a little bit stronger than their pups, they were grown up in town and luxury. Okay, they learned from Eunhyuk and the other sunbaes but they didn’t know what the real life… now they will learn it. He hoped it won’t be so hard for them.

 

Jaejin was in Jonghyun’s arms and the alpha held him tight onto his chest. He smelled the boy around and almost…

“JONGHYUN RUN!” he heard Taemin’s roar but it was late.

Two vampires broke in the windows and jumped behind of him. They held a knife onto his neck.

“Get off your hand of him or I will kill you, you fucking dog!” Minhwan growled and his teeth were long.

Jonghyun swallowed but finished what he wanted. He kissed the fainted Jaejin and the result was a kick into his back… and a cut with a sharp knife. His skin was hard in second alpha, so the knife couldn’t go deeper. The kicking was big, though.

Jaejin was falling down on the floor and he didn’t move. Seunghyun lifted him into his hands and put him on his back.

“I got him!” he shouted and his mate nodded.

“Good… very good, my love.” Minhwan grinned and put the knife back into his pocket.

Jonghyun laughed.

“So, I thought you’re his mate… vampire.”

“I am his mate, wolf. Actually, we are his mate.” his face darkened and wanted to attack him but Minho jumped in his way.

“We are here to take back my brother and not fight because of some stupid chick.”

“Watch out your tongue, dog or I swear I will punch you!” Seunghyun spat.

“Jonghyun, it’s clear you can’t win over two. They are his mate and you’re alone in this battle. Accept it for the God’s sake!” Minho looked at his friend who shrugged.

“I don’t care… I feel something and want to know what it is!”

“Don’t test it on our friend, boy!” Seunghyun was angry. “Forget him… he is ours!”

This wolf annoyed him and shared a quick blink with Minhwan. His boyfriend was serious. He really wanted to give a lesson for this kid.

“Your friend… Hongki.” Jonghyun pushed away Minho and stepped closer until Minhwan’s nose.

“What’s with him?”

“He is on our death note. He kidnapped Jonghun then he left this _precious_ alone with us.”

Seunghyun knew the ‘precious’ was Jaejin.

“You don’t know us… he knew we were in front of our home and we ordered him to save his lover.”

Jinki just blinked. He remained behind to protect the omegas but listened carefully.

“You ordered?!”

“Mentally… we can talk mentally.”

“Just with the closest family members… vampire power.” Seunghyun made an evil smile.

“So he left this omega behind of him because you asked that?”

Seunghyun looked at Jinki.

“Don’t dare to put him into that caste… he is not a werewolf!”

“Sorry, really sorry. I just try to save this stupid situation.” Jinki lifted his hands in protecting pose and stepped one back.

“Jinki!” Minho didn’t like this behavior.

“SHUT UP! We are in their home, you idiots!” their main alpha pulled himself together and sighed. “Look, we have to get back that pup, please… talk with Hongki hyung!” he begged and talked formally to the vampires.

Minho wanted to snarl but Taemin jumped there and covered his mouth with a hand. Kibum was proud of his alpha…

“I think we can talk about it by a table as normal people.”

“I don’t want to fight, either.” Seunghyun coughed and put down their mate on the closest couch.

“You want to talk, alpha?” Minhwan asked and pulled back his teeth. “I can talk with you. I can tell our story…”

Minho hissed. He had no time for some fairy tale but Taemin elbowed him slightly into his ribs.

“Please, tell us everything… and we will… maybe we will understand why Jonghun is so important to Hongki hyung.”

“Not just for Hongki but for me, too.” Minhwan sighed and walked to the fridge.

He took out two bloodwater from the fridge and passed the other one for Seunghyun. Kibum gulped but tried not to look at the bottles.

“He is my… cousin… **my brother**.” Minhwan pulled a chair under him and cut serious face.

“WHAT?!” Minho shouted and now he wanted to hear the story.

 


	104. The unregistered pack

Kyuhyun jumped and he believed in this chance. He got this boy who was really strange. His second alpha… he had never dreamt that his son will change into his second on the first day when they meet. But it was different and something amazing in this kid: the color of his skin and his clothes changed together and those blue lines on his cheeks were… cool.

“LET ME GO!” he shouted under his father’s weight and Kyuhyun forced him onto his back and the boy looked wolf eye with him. Kyuhyun kept his arms on the boy’s wrists and kept him down.

Kyuhyun also shifted into his second… it was a moment when father and son were equal and the older alpha could feel the boy’s breathing on his face. He wanted to lift his hands but the Suju maknae pressed him well onto the ground.

“You won’t run away!” Kyuhyun hissed and he started to feel the pup’s smell.

In the normal way a wolf parent knows his/her children’s smell the best and never forgets and can them separate from the other smells. But in this case Kyuhyun has never smelled his son, he had never known him… from now on he started to make new memories of him and his scent is the first. It doesn’t mean that Kyuhyun will love him. No. It means he takes the responsibility from Kangin and Leeteuk. They were very good with this kid but they have own pups, Kyuhyun knew that this… this boy is from him and his… okay… what means Sungmin for him? Are they still mates? Or are they two lonely wolves who were in a romantic relationship? Well, these questions are hard ones but they have to speak later.

“Don’t kick your father, boy or I will pay back!” the alpha moaned and Henry freed himself out.

He was breathing heavily… even his father could hear it.

“Let me go, please!” the boy begged.

His voice was low, respectful and nice. His face was… cute (from Sungmin’s side, maybe). His eyes… these are Kyuhyun’s eyes. His nature skin was rather pale… the alpha’s eyes could it detect under the pink color.

“Whoa, what’s this behind of you?” Kyuhyun suddenly lifted his finger and Henry just felt his long tail, his long red tail..., which was cold and full of with red scales. It was touching his shoulders… then his new wings jumped out of his back. First, they were slimy but became normal dragon wings at the end.

“I don’t have to answer you.” Henry muttered and rose.

Kyuhyun followed him right off and they were standing since minutes.

 

Sungmin had to kneel. His heart pained for one minute but it the feeling has flown away. He wiped his front and looked down. He has a mission here and he had to go forward. He has to forget that fucking diagnosis. His commander didn’t want to let him go but he forced out. He won’t stay there and won’t wish any special treatment just because he’s a special werewolf. He has to find somebody and has to fulfill the task. When he realized the Exo and Winner guys in the forest he decided near the following. His commander was served under Jaejoong when the alpha was in his bad mood and created an army in North Korea. After everything went into good, Jaejoong didn’t forget his wolves and brought them here and they served the SM clan. Now that commander is also a commander but he discovered a worry thing close to the Northern frontline and sent the omega there.

He didn’t want an alpha who defends his back… he can do it alone… he was not a weak omega. He was a doctor and a fighter… less a fighter but he wanted to be useful. Now he felt the guys will lead him to somewhere interesting. Of course, his mission was connecting with Son Hojun. Who else? _Hojun_ … he hated that gamma from his heart… they can’t kill him finally?! It’s somewhere funny that the gamma became more powerful than Lee Sooman… their formal clan leader who was a half vampire and werewolf.

He had to find a pack… an unknown and unregistered pack with full of pups. They have no parents. In the werewolf society the packs and clans are registered… be bigger or smaller a note included the name of the clans. If a new clan appears it has to register… the Winner pack isn’t on this note.

Sungmin felt his heart in his throat when the leader said that their father… khm… dear father is Hojun who didn’t use any mother to bring these children onto this Earth. He was a smart wolf and right off knew that something is not clear. If he didn’t use a mother then… he couldn’t make himself pregnant… he had to use another cell: ovum or sperm… anyway but alone is impossible… even if you are a gamma who is above of… **everything**!

“ _Homunculus_ …” the omega dropped his jaw when he whispered that word. “It’s… unbelievable!”

 

Taehyun was escorting Sehun. After the incident with Suho they walked close to each other and Sehun was a little bit angry at the Winner leader. He won’t be in his wolf’s tent… it’s sure! Taehyun maybe felt the new guest’s emotions and wanted to be friendly with him. He liked that kind of omega who did the same job like him. A _healer_ … who perhaps knows the more than him. Suho’s nose was bleeding again… his alpha punched him hard… it was unfair.

Kai thought he has to fight against the guy. He can’t do this with his family! He slowly started to shift and showed his teeth but somebody… actually it was Kyungsoo elbowed into his ribs.

“Ouch!” he whispered and touched his upper ribs.

His brother owned hard bones.

“Sorry but I don’t want a fight here and maybe it will be interesting… what they want to show us.”

“He will show us a prison and not a paradise, my omega! Think into a little bit, please!”

“You’re rude and I’m not your omega, I’m your brother!”

“It means the same… until you have no alpha, you are mine.”

“I belong to our parents and not to you!”

“Don’t fight me here, D.O. or I will shut up your mouth!” Kai hissed and Kyungsoo growled.

“As you want but… I tell you that I told you.” he shrugged and headed forward.

“Where are you going?!” his brother hissed after him but he didn’t answer. He showed his tongue at Jongin and stopped by Mino.

The guy curiously looked at him but didn’t expel him. He raised his eyebrow and his face went into… red? Jongin wanted to growl at him but Chanyeol coughed up by his other side.

“What?”

“I think you have to let him to do what he wants, boss.” he smiled and embraced into his right hand.

Kai had to gulp and his face changed his color, too. ‘ _Poor Tao’_ … he thought.

The omega just waits for him since years but he has an eye for Chanyeol. He liked Tao but as… as a best friend. Finally, he said out! Chanyeol was his real… mate. He adores everything in his omega and he won’t let other alpha to go closer to him.

He will tell the truth for Tao when they’ll meet again, it’s sure. He hoped it won’t change their relationship… because it would destroy his own heart, too. He wanted Tao and Chanyeol together… and wanted a good alpha for Tao who watches his friend’s back… he will find this guy!

 

Baekhyun grabbed Tao. The guy lost his good mood and changed into pathetic. He narrowed his eyes when the alpha pulled him closer and growled into his face.

“You are a leader now… behave like this, omega!”

“I don’t want to be a leader… never wanted. It was just your stupid idea to pick me up.” he shoved himself out of the alpha’s arms and growled back.

Chen and Lay sighed. They were angry because the Exo-M didn’t feel that kind of pack thing like the Exo-K.

“Guys, just cut it, okay? We have a mission, remember? Find the jerks and Xiumin…” Chen waved in front of Baekhyun and Tao.

Lay was nodding.

“Baek, do you think that we can find them together?”

“Why? We won’t separate. It’s enough… and we have minus in alphas. I came with you because of it.”

“It’s good to know.” Tao grumbled and looked away with crossed hands.

“How?”

“I said clearly: it’s good to know that you are with us because of the numbers and not just because of we are your friends.”

“Don’t begin this, Tao… please!” Lay lifted his hands towards the sky and shook his head. “I know you have hard times but we can solve this together.”

“What problem do you have, omega… eh?” Baekhyun turned his head towards him and wanted to go closer but his legs stopped and couldn’t do a single step.

Of course, he knew the problem… it’s name was: Kai!

“ _Omegas_ …” he growled and shifted into his second.

Tao gnashed his tooth.

“Alphas…” he said loudly but he had to accept that Baekhyun owned a nice body… he is something handsome in second alpha.

Baekhyun looked at him with wide eyes… he didn’t care about it.

A sharp sound disturbed them what came from somewhere. Lay looked around and found a small point and there had other flashes.

“Guys, I see something.”

Chen jumped there and squeezed his shoulder.

“It’s Luhan or Kris?”

The other shook his head.

“I have no X-ray eyes as Donghae sunbae, sorry… just those flashes are really out of their milieu.”

“Anyway, you found them, thanks.” Baekhyun cleared his throat. “Come, we go there.” he commanded and jumped onto the next roof.

Tao squeaked and made a grimace but followed the alpha.

“I hope he will be solving this stupid inner problem because he behaves like a girl who met with the red Santa Claus.” Lay sighed and they jumped together with the laughing Chen.

 

Yunho was invisible. He arrived to the vampire nest and wanted to stay in the shadows. He felt his sons… then Minho alone. He wanted to punch into a rock when felt that Hongki leaves the house with Jonghun… he would had to jump after them but the Shinee was in trouble. He wanted to kick into that rock but couldn’t do this… he was not in his body. He was an alpha who can regenerates himself from the death again and again… but in this last eleven years until Jonghun was in their family he learnt a new technique: fall into your cells and then create again your body. He liked that power. It was unique and nobody knew about it, except of Kangin. Changmin didn’t know about it, either… he wanted to tell it but… he couldn’t. He wanted to leave his omega behind because of that. Of course, he was not a good fighter when Changmin was in the close, it’s true but without Changmin he can fall on his molecules!

His cells were doing the best and revolving around the nest… then they went inside through the smallest cracks of the house. Other wolves or creatures didn’t feel him because he was not a human now… just molecules, cells and other small pieces.

Suddenly he left his son’s head… Minho had to sneeze.

 

“Sorry, just something went into my nose!” the alpha wiped his body part and continued to listen on the story of Minhwan.

They could sit around a table while Seunghyun was sitting on the couch and Jaejin’s head was resting in his lap. He was caressing his hair fondly and could keep an eye on his mate.

Minho sighed.

“I won’t attack him until this story is ended, you can come here, vampire.”

Minhwan shook his head.

“It’s his dear job. He gave it for himself… and it’s a good tactic between the three of us. He is our sweetheart… and I am calmer when he is around him, alpha.” he replied on nice tone and Minho bit into his lips but nodded.

Jonghyun wanted to step closer but Seunghyun pulled out his long teeth and he turned back.

“Okay, I got it!” he growled and sat down near Key.

“So, that accident in the USA… where _**your Jonghun**_ died…” Minho started but Minhwan lifted his hands.

“It’s the end of the story… I have to start from earlier.”

“Okay…”

“Our story begins in the ancient times.”

 

Yunho found it’s interesting. He will listen. He seated his molecules on Minho’s shoulders and watched the Minhwan guy carefully.

 


	105. Tale of Hongki

Changmin was staring after his best friend. Kyuhyun’s shape lost in the forest when he went after Henry-yah. The omega didn’t think it will work between the two of them because the alpha ignored his son for eleven years! He didn’t know what Kyuhyun wants to do but he hoped it will change their relationship. 

“I think he will do it.” Leeteuk stopped close to him and kept his hands on his waist.

He sighed and looked down at Changmin. The other just nodded but made a grimace.

“I hope so, hyung.” he sighed and his eyes found Dongwoo.

The pup was almost in the same age as his Jonghun and he missed him so much. His soul was hard and it was painful… painful like when he lost Yunho for years and thought he won’t get him back. It was almost the same.

“Changmin sunbae?” the kid came to him and looked up.

Changmin came out of his trance and tried to give a smile… weak trying.

“I hope Jonghun will come back to us. He started to teach me how to sing with instruments.”

The omega slightly laughed and gently touched the kid’s cheek.

“Thank you, little.”

Hyukjae watched the scene and smiled. His son always surprised him. Actually, he liked his alpha so much and this kid looked like his father. Donghae was standing between Kangin and the other alphas and left him with the omegas but in this short moment Hyukjae thought that every little movements would be important. What he sees it’s his own and stays for the rest of their life. The best thing in the life to share these moments with the people who he likes… be his alpha or his pups. 

“Hey, Changmin…” he touched the younger.

“Hi, Eunhyuk.”

“Yunho will bring him back. I think he can do it.”

“Do you?”

He nodded and looked into the forest.

“I think he is better in these kinds of actions like our maknae. He would teach Kyuhyun…”

Changmin laughed short.

“Yeah, my alpha is amazing… and I’m so…”

“Don’t think about it. Everybody is useful… or if you think you’re not just make yourself useful. Every people has a mission for his life… he got it before the birth… and in this case everybody is useful. If you think for a moment… for a short single moment that you are not useful just think into the life. How many people think that they are so short or losers? How many people have no jobs to keep his family in safe? How many stupid people think just he hasn’t to do anything?”

“Hyukjae?” Changmin raised his eyebrow but his friend lost into his own thought.

“How many werewolf are on this planet and the humans don’t know about us? The simple answer that if you have someone who thinks you are important for him… you are already useful.”

Changmin thought at Yunho and nodded. He thought at the twins and Jonghun and he nodded. In this case… he can be a weak omega but his family needs on him… it’s sure. And he will do his best to keep them happy. 

“Hyung… could you teach me some technique of yours? I want to fight. I was an alpha for a short time and it was cool. I didn’t forget about it but I want to be strong now with my omega shape. I want that Yunho will be proud of me.”

“He is proud of you.” Donghae put his words in after walked to them. “You don’t know how proud he is of you.”

Dongwoo looked at the adults and tried to understand their words. He liked these people so much. He wanted a pack like them when he will grow up… maybe with his chosen omega.

“Changmin… don’t think for a minute that you are not equal with us. You are so important for every werewolf in this clan, we like you and you are an amazing friend and… you escaped from Jaejoong’s house and without you he wouldn’t be good. Without you Yoochun will never have get him… without you… I just don’t say enough how important you are for us.”

“Thanks, Donghae hyung.” now Changmin cried and wiped his eyes.

“I’ll teach you, anyway.” Hyukjae squeezed his shoulder and Changin laughed again.

 

Kyuhyun looked his son.

“Mamma mia, you’re not a wolf!” he mouthed and it gave a second thought for Henry.

“Get out of my way!” the pup… or the creature jumped and walked away.

“Hey… where do you want to go? Do you want to escape yourself?”

“Escaping?” Henry looked back over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. “No. I’m not escaping… _Kyuhyun_.”

The alpha snorted while he rose from the grasses.

“You hurt me enough to not follow your words.”

“I know. I’m a… I’m a…” Kyuhyun wanted to say something ugly but this creature was a kid… still a kid.

“Yes. You’re a _dickhead_.” Henry helped him out and his father dropped his jaw.

“Whoa… just one person told me these words…” he thought at that shit night.

They were fighting and Sungmin called him ‘prick’. The omega had never cursed but Kyuhyun brought that word out of him… plus Sungmin wanted to hit him. He was really… a shit werewolf on that night.

Henry was watching his father’s face. He saw something but he didn’t know that the alpha is thinking about his…

“I’m going to go after my mother.” he declared.

“You do?”

“Aha. Right now.” he turned away and his wrings started to be ready for… flying.

“Wait. You can’t do that.” Kyuhyun protested.

Henry didn’t look at him just up at the clear sky.

“I’m going to follow myself… only myself.” the kid talked back.

“Hen… Henry-yah… we don’t know where he is.” Kyuhyun gulped and finally took his son’s name on his tongue.

The pup cleared his throat and didn’t show out his emotions. He waited for this moment for so long but never thought that it won’t pull out his tears. They stayed in his eyes.

“Well, forgive me but I don’t think that I should have to call you ‘father’, Kyuhyun.”

The alpha shook his head.

“It’s your right to do as you want but it won’t change the fact that we are connected on that way… we are the same in the blood.”

Henry might’ve laughed himself away if the circumstances would allow it.

“I guess you won’t love me… never.”

“I liked only one child and the God took him away from me. I didn’t want more pup but accidentally… and I say it was our fault, and not yours but I made a mistake and you arrived. I was never waited you.”

“You are straight, anyway.” the pup sighed and turned back.

His face remembered the alpha of Sungmin… really.

“I can help you to find your mother. I don’t know where he is or I don’t know his thoughts about you but I want to meet him, too. I want… to know why he left me.”

“You don’t know that?” Henry flabbergasted.

He didn’t imagine that his father and mother didn’t make clear their relationship.

“Come with me, if you can follow me. I will fly… I think I can.” he looked at the end of his wring and moved it.

He was right off in the air and Kyuhyun sighed.

“I have his scent!” he shouted after the boy and started run with high speed.

 

Yunho was glad he was here. Minho relaxed his body finally and he could look around. He found his son’s omega, Taemin. He was happy because he saw the pup. Kyuhyun will be happy if he tells about his beloved son's returning. But he was amazed that the Shinee really grew up for this mission. These kids were running around them in the close past and he had already seen Jiyong and TOP in Jonghyun, sweat Junsu and Seungri in Jinki, the wild Taeyang and Daesung in their omega son… and Kyuhyun in Taemin. It was odd that Kyuhyun had always watched after Changmin in the past but never got him. Now their son got Kyuhyun’s son. It seems the circle reached the end.

Xiumin was belonged to Luhan… who was the son of Jaejoong who also wanted Changmin but he never got the ultimate pup… or Luhan was the ultimate? Yunho smiled… then there was the calm and sweat Chanyeol who remembered him always of his adored omega. If Xiumin was Jaejoong’s favorite then Chanyeol was _his_ favorite. He was just a stepfather but liked the twins as his own.

Their own children: Minho and Jonghun. Minho is an alpha, Jonghun is an omega… or… he is just an anomaly. If the story what this Minhwan tells is right… his dear baby is not belongs to him. Why they named him ‘Jonghun’? He wanted a whole different name, which isn’t connecting to them. Minho is the mix of their names. The twins: Jaejoong named them. Jonghun was Yunho’s choice. He knew it was the right choice because everybody told that the boy is not looks like his parents. He reached what he wanted. A werewolf who should get a whole new life with new stories and friends… he wanted it for his son. A happy new life but never thought this new life will bring vampires in their family. He wanted to know more about this Hongki. He knew him from shows and music banks but not so close. Hongki always talked to him formally and always bowed when he was in front of him but they didn’t talk together alone. 

He started to like this guy. From the story he knew Hongki was in the same age as his… as Jonghun. They were born before Christ in the Asian region as Asian vampires… from a noble family. Their parents were clear vampires. Minhwan was two years younger than Jonghun and a brother of him. A second boy in the family was always a trouble for the father. The real heir was always the first born son… and what gets a second?! He can go into the army… or find a rich girl and marry into her family. It would have been much better for Minhwan to born as a girl. Their mean father always said it for the boy and Jonghun didn’t like it. He had never treated Minhwan as if he would be just a pain around him. He adored his younger brother… and same back. When his father figured out that Jonghun wants to marry Hongki… he became crazy. He wanted a girl for him… they decided it with her father on Jonghun’s birthday that on one day the vampire boy will marry her and they can create a new vampire dynasty. The girl liked another boy, too. She liked… a guy with short black hair and shy personality. He was just a stable boy and they were often riding out together. Jonghun and the girl were friends and they didn’t want to marry each other. They liked themselves as siblings. 

Hongki was born in a rich family, too but his father lost his property and rights and the boy lived as a servant in Jonghun’s house. The father hated his father so much and he often punished the boy… he was rude and brutal to him. He hit him with lash or metal things… 

One day Hongki wanted to give up the fight and slowly cut up his wrists. He was in his little dirty room where hadn’t been a place for sleeping just an old rag on the floor. The rats can go inside and running around the young vampire who fainted on the floor. He was lying in his own blood and it was almost late when Jonghun kicked his door. 

Minho gulped by this scene. He fisted his wrists and Yunho felt the changing in his son’s soul. Taemin almost forgot to breathe and watched straight at the vampire.

“What happened then?” Minho asked.

“What happened?” Minhwan looked at him. “Hongki became ill. He was dying. A vampire can die if he cuts up his own hand. That’s because we like to be alone and don’t show us in public.”

“How can you manage this?” Taemin asked suddenly.

He was shifting in his place and Minho had to squeeze his hand. They were cold.

“We have to drink from humans and from each other. It can give back the blood but it won’t be the same anymore. We become…”

“Minhwan, stop!” Seunghyun interrupted. “Don’t give out everything!”

“It’s late.” Jonghyun growled. “You lose your blood it means you lose your power.”

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. The secret is given out.

“I want to hear the end of the story!” Taemin pulled back the topic.

The vampire smiled and continued.

“So, our Hongki became severe ill and dying in Jonghun’s lap. He cried and lifted him up. He took him into his chamber against his father’s will. When he wanted to slam his door his father almost stopped him:

“ _He is already dead, my son. Let him go in the valley of Death!”_

_Jonghun made a grimace and shoved the older’s hand._

“ _I’ve always liked and respected you, father. But with this act I have to accept that you not like me but want to rule above of me. It’s my life and he is the part of my life. She does not love me, either… I won’t marry her but I will marry this vampire who is dying in my room_ _ **because of you**_ _!” he shouted into his father’s face and the man became pale._

_He let the door slammed and Jonghun rushed to the bed._

“I say something: not just the human blood can heal us but if you give a little bit from your own… it can help, too. So, my dear brother gave his whole blood to Hongki… he almost killed himself. When Hongki opened his eyes, my brother was lying on him and Hongki kissed him. It’s the end.” Minhwan smiled but Taemin protested.

“That’s it?! I want more.”

“I’m not telling you now my story with these two.” he smiled at Seunghyun who rolled again his eyes.

That vampire was not very romantic but he acted as he wants to protect well his mates. He was so… possessive.

“I wanna hear it.”

“Taemin, it’s not a time for fairy tales.” Minho grimaced painfully and blinked at Jonghyun who just gazed the sleeping Jaejin continuously.

Minhwan smiled.

“So… the lovers won above their family and as the time had gone… they found their pack. It’s us… and we got a name: F.T. Island because we looked like a little place in a big dynasty. I joined because of my brother and Hongki’s voice was always beautiful, so when the werewolves started to act as idols we decided to step out into the light and show out power for everybody. Everything went well and we were happy until Hongki’s brother, Jungmo got a sick. They hadn’t grown up together but Hongki became extreme powerful with the long centuries and every new vampire started to respect us. Well, Jungmo was dying and Hongki helped on him… until he did his family duties… we had to go into the USA. A vampire clan begged for our help… we are friends now, too and they were fighting against each other. Hongki couldn’t come with us and Jonghun and his last kiss was in the Incheon Airport.”

“The battle went well just a stupid act of… of me… disturbed Jaejin and Jonghun pushed him away because my stupid life was more important… he said.” Seunghyun commented. “He saved me but Jonghun got a poisoned knife into his back… and the next minute our leader was dead.” he coughed into his hand and his face changed into red.

He didn’t like to give out this story but sighed at the end.

“Hongki didn’t want to believe what happened. He cursed himself and cursed more our…” he looked down at the fainted vampire and touched his cheek. “He cursed more him. He almost lost his own mind and on a fucking shit night he gave a big punch for Jaejin.”

“Jaejin wanted to kill himself and always understand Hongki’s acting. He wished for the death… and smiled when Hongki hit him.” Minhwan continued.

His nice face darkened.

“We couldn’t stand this.” they looked at each other in the same time with Seunghyun. “We liked him as Hongki liked Jonghun just didn’t tell about our feelings for him. On that night… I’ve hit my brother’s fiancé, too.” Minhwan sighed heavily. “We almost fought but Jaejin jumped between us and stopped the horror before it could start.”

“You were awesome on that night.” Seunghyun murmured and sent a weak smile for Minhwan.

“I was not proud of myself. I liked and like now Hongki so much and could die for him but _he_ … Jaejin is the man who I like with clear and beyond description love. I couldn’t see their fight.”

Seunghyun continued the smiling until Minhwan stopped and looked at him.

“You know how I mean it.”

The other nodded.

“What kind of relationship do you have? If is it not problem that I’m curious?” Kibum raised his voice, too.

Minhwan shook his head.

“I like them they like me and the two of us are falling in love with Jaejin desperately. About his feelings… asked Jaejin.” he pointed at him. 

“So… are you in polygamy?”

“It’s not that… but something similar.”

“Is he the… _girl_ in this relationship? That’s because you are so possessive over him?”

Jonghyun got to the point. Minhwan looked at him seriously. Not with anger just seriously.

“I can say…”

“Don’t answer him! It’s not his business.” Seunghyun didn’t allow and Minhwan nodded.

“My mate is right, wolf.”

“You gave the answer, anyway. You don’t have good poker face.” he leaned back onto the chair and touched Jinki’s shoulder.

“Thanks the story.” the Shinee leader rose and gave his hand for Minhwan. The vampire boy shook it.

“Welcome. At least, you know why he is so important for Hongki.”

“Yes but that vampire it’s not sure that he is my brother. My brother is just got the same name and looks like at him…” Minho crossed his hands in his place and started to gaze Minhwan’s chair.

The vampire pressed his lips and gulped.

“We don’t know this, either. Hongki got this idea after the night when your Exo brothers did that performance and he found the little guy alone in the backstage.”

“How can we seek out the truth?” the two omegas shouted up together.

Minho had to laugh. They looked so enthusiastic.

“We want to help?” Jinki asked his omega who right off nodded.

“Of course, oppa!” they did high five and Taemin kicked chair out.

Minho looked at the other alphas and sighed.

“Okay… but we need on… a specialist.” Minho interrupted. “A specialist who can see the unborn pup’s soul… an old werewolf.”

“JAEJOONG!” they shouted in their surprise and Minho nodded under his nose.

 

 


	106. Violence on the street

Jaejoong wanted to shout. He was totally alone and Chunnie was on the ground. He coughed and coughed and could not stop. His sound was the worst: he could hear his omega’s painful breathing.

“My God please help me!” he moaned and touched the omega’s cheeks. “Keep out, okay? You can’t die on me!”

“I don’t wanna…” Yoochun managed a weak smile and wiped the blood away.

It appeared on his lips and Jaejoong thought on the worst.

“Blood didn’t come out during the attacks, right?” he asked desperately and punched into the poor ground when Yoochun was shaking his head.

His skin is almost torn.

“Jaejoong, I feel like… as if my throat is in a person’s hands. My lungs can’t open normally and it’s stinging. It hurts… fucking hurts and I don’t know when I will pass out.” he coughed and more blood fell onto the road.

Jaejoong’s eyes widened.

“Come on my back. I carry you.”

Yoochun protested but Jaejoong suddenly lifted him up and put him onto his own back.

“We have no time for little fights. We have to go back to South Korea and find Sungmin.”

In this moment a huge explosion blew them off their feet.

“What the…” the alpha mouthed.

“I guess… a fight is somewhere.” Yoochun murmured but held his head down.

He was so weak and couldn’t get up.

 

Sungmin looked back into the past. On that stupid day when they said a diagnoses what changed his life forever. Something was in his werewolf system what disturbs his organs normal working. He will die if he can’t take it out… they can’t take this out of him because they can’t detect where it is. It became one of his organization and eating his lungs, his liver, his kidneys, his stomach… everything inside of him. And if one day it reached his heart, that day will be his last. He didn’t want his only love had to share this problem with him, that’s because he chased him away and… and the pup who he carried under his heart. He knew about this illness before Henry appeared in his belly. The pup was an interesting case for him, too. It belonged not to Kyuhyun and he feared that the alpha will hate him forever if it turns out. It was not his fault… he was stupid and incautious. On a normal night he wanted to be alone and walked in the town. Seoul is never sleeping so lots of people walked on the streets. He felt a person behind of him… he knew he follows him. He wanted to run away but this person grabbed him by his throat and pushed him into an alley. He smiled and called himself Zhou Mi… and he welcomed him as a dragon. Sungmin didn’t want to believe in his words and tried to run again. The dragon was stronger, of course and pushed him onto the walls. He attacked Sungmin and…

_‘Don’t cry, little wolf… you will help me with this.’ he whispered and kissed the crying Sungmin._

Then happened what had to happen. It was a clear rape and was the worst that Kyuhyun didn’t feel the dragon’s scent later on Sungmin. This creature wiped away everything. He smiled down at the omega when he finished and thanked him. But thanked him what?! He thanked him that the child who is not a werewolf but a hatchling? Sungmin knew what Henry is when he looked at first at his baby. The little boy was red in his arms and his skin was hot as the fire. His hair was long… it was not fur… it was lots of hair and everything changed when he put down the baby on the bed. That was the reason why he left him: he changed into his dragon if Sungmin wanted to hold him in his arms. It was too much for the omega and his heart was extreme hard but had to leave his son behind of his back. Only Ryeowook knew about everything because he was in the room when Henry transformed first. He promised that he won’t tell anything for the others until Sungmin will be ready.

Then he stayed at the army and thought Kyuhyun will fight for their life but… the alpha didn’t come after him. It pained… better than the thing in his body.

 

Hongki felt Jonghun’s hand into his own while he had vanished with him. His man who saved his life in the past was with him again. He wanted to cry but a loud scream left his throat when they landed on Hong Kong’s street and they fell not onto the road but on two other persons.

Jaejoong couldn’t believe in what he had seen and couldn’t move away quickly. After the explosion the two creatures suddenly were above of them and started to fall down. Hongki fell on Jaejoong and Jonghun fell on Yoochun. It was not so good. The alpha heard Yoochun’s painful hissing when the boy landed on him.

“Oh, sorry… I’m so sorry!” Jonghun jumped right off up and started bowing.

Hongki fell a big one and hit his head into the hard asphalt. He fainted in Jaejoong’s lap.

“Oh my…” the alpha murmured and tried to pull Hongki up.

Jonghun rushed there and knelt in front of them.

“Hongki?” he touched the man’s face and tried to stay calm.

Jaejoong looked at him and this adult body was so unfamiliar but he still could feel Changmin and Yunho’s scent on the boy.

“Hi.” he waved in his surprise and Jonghun blushed.

“Hyung… I… we are running away…” he swallowed hard.

“It means I found you.” Jaejoong growled and strong fingers were on Jonghun’s wrist. “You stop here, now.” the alpha commanded and Jonghun couldn’t do anything just nodding his head: a weak ‘yes’.

 


	107. Painful moments

Jaejin shifted in Seunghyun's lap and his eyes found his mate. The vampire smiled and helped him up. 

“Don’t do it again!” he elbowed into his ribs and Jaejin sighed.

“Okay, just it was too much… are they out of the…?” he wanted to ask but Jonghyun cleared his throat.

“I’m still here, baby.” he answered and liked the fire in his mates eyes when he said ‘ _baby_ ’.

Minho rolled his eyes. Jonghyun won’t change his thoughts easily.

“Your lover…” he started and pointed at Minhwan.”He told your story to us.”

Jaejin found the other vampire. The drummer rose and walked to him. He embraced the smaller man and held him close to his chest. Jaejin liked this position. He liked to feel his mates around him and closed his eyes. It was safe… he was in safe and those wolves won’t hurt him again.

Jonghyun turned away and gazed out of the window. He hated these guys  from his heart . He had to snarl but couldn’t do it because Minho and Jinki gave their words.  _Fucking stupid things_ …

“So…” he turned back and headed towards Minhwan. Fake smile appeared on his face.

He shortly blinked at Jaejin and almost tried to touch him but kept his moves back. “So, me and my pack are ready to help you.” he gave his hand and Minhwan sighed heavily.

His chest moved up and down and Seunghyun pulled Jaejin back to him. Minhwan let his mate go to Seunghyun and nodded.

“Play with clear cards and we allow you to stay here.”

The wolf made a painful smile but nodded.

“Okay… whatever.” he growled. “But… you two… are not a little bit selfish?” he had to ask loudly.

“What?!” Seunghyun right off jumped up and stepped between Minhwan and the alpha.

“You told me he is yours… I don’t believe in polygamy. Something is not clear to me in this relationship. If…”

“Jonghyun… Stop!” Minho grabbed him and pushed him behind of his back. “Sorry, he is in heat now. He is looking for his mate and maybe… he has a wrong idea in his brain. Your mate’s scent is pure and clear. He just feels it.”

Minhwan looked down at Jaejin who still trembled and felt himself in safe behind of Seunghyun, then went close to Jonghyun and looked into his face.

“Don’t touch him or don’t go in his personal face and we will be well.” he bit.

The alpha bit into his lips.

Some awkward minutes ago, Jinki chased away the silent and walked towards the door.

“We have to find Jaejoong. You know him, he is the best in our clan and he has a power what can help.”

Jaejin didn’t understand.

“What power has he?” his voice was so good for Jonghyun’s eyes but the alpha didn’t look at him.

Jinki smiled.

“He can see the souls of the unborn pups. I heard a story that he could see you in your mother’s belly before you were born.” he looked at Minho.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” his friend tried to look back but he heard this story, too.

Taemin and Kibum were smiling and Taemin walked to Jaejin. He squeezed his shoulder.

“Don’t worry! We will seek out that Jonghun is your Jonghun or not… and your friend can be happy again.” he thought at Hongki in this moment and Jaejin smiled back.

“Are we going to go, too?” he looked at his lovers.

“I think we have no other choice. I want to know them in safe.”

“Wait… we have Jaejoong’s phone number, right?” Kibum asked Jinki.

“What a brain you have!” the alpha’s eyes shined and pulled out his Iphone 16.

The little object was in his hand and he told the person’s name out loudly. The phone started to search in the name list and gave out the best chances. Jaejoong had had lots of numbers and the Iphone could track, which is living now. Five was in South Korea and one was found in Hong Kong.

“Good thing that we know they are in that city to find their sons.” Jinki smiled and thought the Google Earth building in the name list is a great thing.

“It’s good that we know he has phones. Shit that Jonghun didn’t get one from our parents. I had to sacrifice my nose.” Minho growled.

“He is little to get one and I'm not sure he would have answered.” Taemin touched his shoulder.

Minhwan couldn’t think at his brother as if he is a little guy. It was strange for him but he will get used.

 

Jaejoong grinned and held Jonghun’s wrist as strong as he could. The pup was kneeling and Changmin’s scent was strong on his body. His mother loved him so much.

“Jaejoong…” Yoochun slowly tried to get up and looked at him.

His clothes were bloody and it still drained on his neck. He looked so terrible and his pale face made a light smile at his alpha.

“It’s okay. I have to call up Yunho that we found his son.” he moaned and looked for his phone.

“No, please… no!” Jonghun cried now and tried to free himself.

He was shifting and Jaejoong barely could keep him down.

“STOP, OMEGA!” he shouted and his voice was hard.

This brat pulled the alpha out of Jaejoong and he shifted into his second. Yoochun sighed between two coughs.

“Calm down, he’s just a… a pup.” he coughed and touched his mate.

Jonghun stopped. The alpha’s tone was enough to obey and he looked away.

“I don’t want to go back… just with mom or dad… I love him.” he whispered and Jaejoong pulled himself closer to understand him better.

“I am their friend.... but excuse me,  what did you say?”

“ **I love him**. He is… he was… I don’t know what he is to me but I feel I love him.” he looked at the fainted Hongki.

Blood was under the vampire's head. The hit was big and Jaejoong’s trousers became red because of it.

“He needs on a doctor.” Yoochun moaned and sat down near to them.

In this moment a phone started to ring.

“ _Ringa Linga_?” Yoochun blinked curiously at the alpha who blushed.

“I like that song.” he swallowed and picked it up. “Jin… Jinki?!” he didn’t believe in his ears when heard Junsu’s son speaking.

“What… what? Calm down! What do you need on?” he asked again then smiled widely.

His eyes found his omega and Yoochun pushed his shoulder for an answer.

“Okay, stay there. I think I found them. They had fallen on us.” he cut the talk and laughed up.

“What?” Yoochun wanted to know.

Jaejoong wiped his eyes and pointed at Jonghun.

“They are looking for him and… and me. They want my help.”

“You’re help? Wherein?”

Meanhwhile the alpha rose, he pulled the omega with himself. Hongki stayed on the ground.

“Can you hold him?” he looked down.

Jonghun cautiously nodded.

“Start to move… you have to carry him. We are going to teleport into the vampire nest.” he explained for Yoochun and caught his omega when the attack came again.

“Will you… will you help for us?” Jonghun was surprised but immediately scooped Hongki into his arms.

In this short moment… when he touched the vampire’s body and his fingers squeezed the man… this moment was like a shock for the boy. His adult body started to pull out memories. His nose… for his nose Hongki’s scent was the craziest thing now and he…

“What’s with you, pup?” Jaejoong shook him suddenly.

“I…” he looked down at Hongki. “I remember… he is my… my fiancé.”

 

Yunho wasn’t well. He had to shift into his real shape. He left his son’s shoulder and flew out of the house. He fell on his bottom and it pained for a little bit.

“Ouch…” he hissed but jumped in the same moment.

He looked back and the pups were still in there. It was good if Jaejoong will help but… he will lose his son forever. It was too much for him and he almost cried. His hands were on his hips and gazed up at the morning sky. He didn’t know what he could do now.

“Changmin…” he whispered and wanted his mate here… close to his heart.

 

“ _Yunho_ …” Changmin mouthed while they were walking towards the Suju’s second basis. 

The house or the property was out of the town. It was standing in a rich valley but still out of Seoul. It was their summer residence.

They were running with Eunhyuk because the other omega thought their training starts here and now. Changmin had to begin with his stamina. He was running on every morning but not with werewolf speed. The others were behind of them and Hyukjae watched at his friend.

“Did you say something?” he shouted but turned back when Changmin shook his head.

They stopped when reached the point. The house was standing well, it didn’t collapse in the earthquake and Hyukjae waited for the other’s arriving.

“I think it’s in good shape. What do you think, Min?” he asked but when looked at Changmin’s spot he didn’t find his friend anymore.

“What the hell!” he lifted his hands and kicked into the ground. “CHANGMIN!” he started to search but the omega was far away from him.

 

Changmin vanished when his friend didn’t look at him and he was running again. Run to his alpha… Yunho needs on him and he was an omega but his mate’s scent had burnt in his nose forever. He will find him and that vampire nest alone and he does not need on help. Kangin will be angry; he knew it but didn’t care about it.

 

Kyuhyun was running, too. The two friends were running to find their mates. The alpha swallowed hard and he felt his stamina is not the best to follow a dragon. Is the boy was a real dragon?! How could they do a dragon with a simple sex? Shortly before their separate Sungmin allowed him to be into his bed again but the heat was not in the air. Kyuhyun had never thought the result will be a pup… a dragon pup! He has to ask Sungmin… something was not clear and he has to know it.

Henry blinked down at his father. The wolf snarled… maybe he didn’t realize but snarled in the running. The boy smiled. He knew he changed and felt the dragon inside of him in his whole childhood. He couldn’t name the creature but knew it’s different… he knew it’s not a werewolf. Now the way was clear in front of him and he had to follow his heart’s words. It called him. He wanted to find his mother… he wished Sungmin better than anyone else on the Earth. He didn’t care if this alpha follows him but he will kick his ass if he will hurt his real mother in front of him.

 

Sungmin stopped and had to rest. The kids almost vanished but he had to rest. He panted and barely kept himself on his foot. His face was cold and pale… he knew his blood pressure fell down. His heart racing became slower and felt the thing again. He panted heavily and almost fell from the high tree.

“Calm down… calm down…” he whispered for himself.

Nobody heard him. His eyes tricked him. He saw little stars around his head and almost got sick. His eyesight was unclear and the nature broke around him. His head pained.

For a little moment he changed his eyes and tried to look into himself. He tried to scan his inner body as he did it with Yoochun in that little prison… this memory was so old.

He smiled bitterly. The thing was so close… close to the…

He felt that he is falling down into the nothing.

 

 


	108. Family business

Luhan thought over everything. It was totally chaos and he knew the former himself didn’t want this. He wanted a good present for the clan and wanted Xiumin in safe. His dear omega is in Hojun’s prison and he just can watch it. He just can watch his dying and could snarl. Zhou Mi, this dragon who always was his and his parents enemy now fights on his side and talks about his… how called it: hatchling?! As if the kid would be a reptile. He begs Luhan to find and bring him here but how?! It’s not easy even if the hatchling has Zhou Mi’s scent. The reptiles know who is the mother or father of his/her if they look at them. But Luhan was just a wolf… he isn’t a… a….

“Find him, please! I know you have power to bring him here.” Zhou Mi begged and squeezed his shoulder better. 

Xiumin’s attacks were fast but he had to hold little breaks between two shouts. Yes, he shot energy bolts from his body and it burnt the enemy. The dragon’s scales were almost damaged but Zhou Mi was stronger and he could fight back.

‘ _Your hatchling is… how I will know that where is he?’_

Luhan tried to find a safe point on the building where he can talk. Zhou Mi communicated in his mind. Yeah, dragon power… not just vampires could talk mentally.

‘ _I found an omega who is his mother, his name is Sungmin. He will know…’_

‘ _Sungmin!’_ Luhan jumped on his spot in his surprise. 

‘ _You know him?’_ the dragon looked at him questioningly while he grabbed Xiumin and started to pull him into a deadly embrace. 

Luhan didn’t want to see this scene and turned away.

‘ _Of course I know who he is. He is… he was my packdoctor when I was a pup.’_

‘ _You are still a pup but never mind. Find him and my child… I think he knows where he is!’_

‘ _I think I know where he is, dragon. He is in the Suju clan and Leeteuk is his mother now.’_

‘ _What? What happened with the dear wolf who I’ve chosen to be my hatchling’s mother?’_

‘ _He… it’s a long story… you… can you keep him back for a little bit… until I’ll return with him?’_

‘ _Sure. He is strong but I didn’t show my entire power for him… because I would hurt the wolf not the ghost.’_

‘ _Please, keep my omega in safe until I return. It’s my personal request.’_

The dragon nodded and it was enough for Luhan and he teleported back to South Korea.

 

The zero found a clean space and started to look into the nothing. His eyes were perfect in this misty dawn and he could look for the Sujus… or not. Sungmin was alone in the army when he heard after him last. He shook his head and started again. 

‘Close your eyes… calm down… and search!’

“THAT’S IT!” he punched into the air when found a little point in the distance.

It was falling down.

“What would be the problem?” Luhan squeezed his eyes.

He hated to speak with himself but nobody heard and he shrugged. It was a bad habit.

“Go, I have to help… but… oh….” he stopped and almost lost his balance on the tree when realized two other shapes.

They were fast and he smiled.

“Yepp. I gotcha you.” he laughed and quickly teleported there.

 

Kyuhyun thought his heart will stop when realized the falling point is Sungmin. They were close but not enough. He has to teleport to catch him!

“I’m coming there!” Henry’s voice was sharp and he right off was under his mother and… Sungmin’s weak body was falling in his son’s arms. The omega’s eyes were closed and his head was down.

“Good work!” Kyuhyun nodded while teleported there and they landed onto the ground. 

Henry blushed. His face became pink and swallowed when he looked at his mother. He was… beautiful.

“I wanna see him!” Kyuhyun jumped there and wanted to look at the omega but Henry was pulling him away.

“I won’t hurt him, just want to check him, okay?” he growled and Henry allowed looking at him.

They put him down cautiously on the grasses and Henry only held his back.

“Sungmin… look at me, please!” Khyunyun was calm and knelt in front of them. 

His former omega’s shape became him sad. He was happy but extreme sad and… angry. Angry because he lost again to protect what’s his. And Sungmin was his, of course. They broke up but… the omega will be forever his.

“Sungmin…” he swallowed his tears and Henry looked away.

It was awkward for the hatchling and squeezed his mother better. He let Kyuhyun to touch him and the alpha could pull his mother up… lift him into his own arms and he bent his head down and cried. His head was in Sungmin’s shoulder blade and the alpha cried as a pup.

“I know I was a jerk and a big idiot but don’t don’t do this with me… _Sungmin_.” he shook his body twice and the omega slowly opened his eyes. 

“Come on… you can do it.” he whispered and Henry watched them. 

His mother slowly opened his eyes and brown irises found the alpha. Kyuhyun laughed a little bit but and Sungmin smiled shortly.

“Why are you here?” he asked on low tone.

He was weak, they could hear in his voice.

“We arrived in time, no matter why.” Kyuhyun shook his head and touched the omega’s cheek.

He was pulling his fingers up and down on Sungmin’s face. Last time he touched his eyes and pulled away some hair of the omega.

“What’s with you? I feel something is wrong.”

Sungmin coughed and smiled. This smile was sad.

“I’m… I’m dying, Kyuh-ah. I’m dying since eleven years.” he whispered and tears left his eyes, too.

The air stopped around the alpha and he almost forgot breathing. He gazed at the omega and thought he heard wrong. Maybe he has to wash out his ears… it wouldn’t be true… his omega who always was strong… he isn’t dying!

“No… NO!” he screamed and squeezed Sungmin to his chest. “It couldn’t be true… no!”

“Eleven years…” Henry muttered while Kyuhyun cried and Sungmin looked at him.

“Are you my… _pup_ …?”

“I’m Henry.” he nodded and swallowed. 

He sighed.

“Did I do something with you?” he asked and closed his eyes.

Kyuhyun looked up at him and his face burnt.

“No… dear. It’s not your fault.” Sungmin tried to be calm and slowly started to rise.

He sat up but he was still close to the alpha. Kyuhyun knelt closer to him and held him in safe. 

“I’m dying because I got something into my system and it ate into my organs. We can’t take it out… and…”

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?” Kyuhyun bit and now he was angry.

“I didn’t want to pull you into this shit. Because it’s a fucking shit, Kyuhyun and you’re younger than me… and…”

“Am I younger?!” he asked hysterically. “It’s not a question but I was your mate and an alpha! Maybe you can be older but I am the alpha! I wanted to be with you and protect you and… and I thought for eleven years that I did something wrong with you and I’ve never imagined this stupid cause is a fucking illness!” he shouted now and Henry had to accept that his father is a little right in their problem. 

“You weren’t plain with me, omega!” he punched the ground and Sungmin could see his body is trembling. 

“Do you think this is entirely my fault? Perhaps you’re right…” Sungmin stood up.

“Mother… be cautious!” Henry jumped up.

Sungmin almost fainted back but he was okay after some seconds and looked down at the alpha.

“You didn’t fight, too.”

Kyuhyun’s eyes found Sungmin and he jumped up.

“I didn’t fight?! I did everything and…”

Kyuhyun stopped. The air turned into cold and wind was blowing around them.

“I… “ the alpha was breathless.

He mouthed.

“You chased me… away. Remember, Sungmin? You told me right now!”

“I was afraid of...”

“Afraid of what? The night before he was born…” he pointed at Henry. “We had fought a big and you hit my face and shouted: Go away! I was… I became… I thought I will die in that fucking room immediately when you said: ‘go’. So, I’ve gone.”

Sungmin sighed and wiped his tears down with his clothes.

“I didn’t know you went into labor after that. Leeteuk had called me on the other day but you… when I’ve returned… you had already vanished and only one letter remained in the room, in which you wrote you’ve enlisted into the army. What do you think what I’ve believed in that moment? This kid… I said I don’t want another child and thought you, neither. I couldn’t raise him up happily and I had to go.”

Sungmin’s hands were on his waist and looked away from them. Henry just blinked at his mother then at his father… there and back. Now he knows lots of problem was standing between them. 

“I wanted to protect you.” Sungmin whispered with tears.

Watching his mother’s crying was heartbreaking for Henry but he started to understand his father’s side, too.

“Protect me, from what?! Come on, Sungmin… you were everything just not clear with me!” Kyuhyun jumped there where the omega was standing and shook him strong. He forced Sungmin to look into his eyes and turned the omega’s body to look face to face. It was hard but… Henry had to admit that the alpha had to do this.

“Say something, Sungmin!” Kyuhyun shouted and… and Sungmin fainted into his arms.

It was sudden and Kyuhyun had to be fast to catch him. Henry jumped there.

“What happened with him?” he looked at the omega.

Kyuhyun held him as an alpha can hold a weak omega and looked into his son’s eyes. He was serious.

“Nothing… _fainting_ …” he sighed. His fingers played in Sungmin’s hair and lifted him. “He’s weak, I can feel it. He used too much power and he has to rest. Take him back to Seoul.”

Henry nodded and they were ready to go but a familiar scent hit Kyuhyun’s nose.

“I don’t believe it!” he whispered when saw Luhan’s approaching shape.

“WAIT!” the zero was waving and landed in front of them.

He was in second zero and he was way bigger than Kyuhyun. Henry had never seen a zero. It was a little bit scaring but he just stopped and didn’t show his fear out. Luhan’s eyes found him.

“So, here you are?” he smiled and bowed because of Kyuhyun. “I see you have your own problems, sunbae.”

“Why are you here, Luhan? Do you know that your parents are looking for you and Kris?”

“I know everything. I’m here because I need on him.” he pointed at the dragon.

“Me?” Henry flabbergasted. “Why…?”

“In Hong Kong we are fighting against Hojun. It’s a long story and I don’t want to bore you with it”

“Hojun?!” Kyuhyun frowned and snarled together.

“Yes. He stole my omega’s body, he uses it as he would be an alpha… he caused Earthquakes and…”

“Did he do that?” Kyuhyun dropped his jaw. “Almost every house collapsed in Seoul because of it. Siwon is working with the memories right now, too.”

“Good… good he’s doing this.” Luhan nodded. “I’m looking for him because I got a request to take him with.” he looked at Henry again.

Kyuhyun turned to look at him, too.

“He… he’s with us. We’re trying solving a family business.” 

“Then you can go with us. His father begs for his help.”

“His father?!” Kyuhyun came to a sudden standstill. “I am his father.”

“He is my father!” Henry was shouting together with the alpha.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on but you have to help that dragon.” Luhan sighed and stretched his hand towards Henry.

“A… dragon?” the boy moaned.

The zero nodded.

“His name is Zhou Mi and…”

Kyuhyun jumped.

“Zhou Mi?!” he snarled and held better Sungmin.

Luhan raised his eyebrow.

“Do you know him?”

“Just from my teenage years… I didn’t know he is a dragon. What did he do with this omega?” he looked down but Luhan shrugged.

“You can ask him if you follow me.”

“Kyuhyun… father.” Henry was in desperate but Kyuhyun’s narrowed his eyes and nodded seriously.

“Go, Henry-yah! I think I have some business with that… _dragon_.” he muttered and they teleported with the zero. 

 

“Did you feel it, too?” Chanyeol looked at Kai.

They’ve reached the home of the Winner pack and turned back their head towards the forest. Kai gulped.

“I also felt Luhan’s scent in the air… and Sunmgin-shi…”

“He stopped to follow us by a point.” Chanyeol whispered. “I hope nothing serious happened with him!”

“I didn’t know he is following us but when he came closer his scent also hit my nose.” 

Chanyeol nodded.

“It’s good that they know we are here. They can bring help later.” the omega sighed and turned towards the separate houses.

Those were prisons, which waited the omegas and the alphas.

 

Changmin was stopped at the nest. He was running so fast and when he finally found the house, he was exhausted. Maybe a little training with Hyukjae really won’t hurt. After they’ve solved the problems... 

“Yunho…” he whispered and looked around.

Suddenly a cold hand touched his skin… and he almost screamed.

“Ssshhh… don’t say anything!” a familiar voice and scent hit him when the alpha covered his mouth.

“YUNHO!” he turned and jumped into the alpha’s arms.

Yunho embraced him tight and kissed him… kissing his only omega.

“How did you find me?” he asked and still held Changmin to his chest.

“Yunho… I wanted to be with you. I hate when we are not working together… and they are our pups…”

The alpha sighed and kissed his hair.

“Changmin… can you imagine how I needed you in this moment?”

Changmin looked up in his embrace.

“Actually, I speeded up myself why I felt maybe you are in trouble.”

“Really?”

The omega nodded.

“Well, it’s an omega thing.” he smiled and Yunho had to kiss him again. “Maybe it’s dirty but… when was the last time when we made… y’know… khm… that thing?” the alpha blushed and tried to look away.

Changmin very knew this expression. His alpha wanted some adult thing. He smiled evilly and tossed his T-shirt down onto the ground. Yunho swallowed when Changmin’s beautiful abs showed and he just blinked.

“Don’t look at me like this, my puppy alpha!’ Changmin walked closer and his naked skin was…

Yunho had to shift into his second and pushed his omega down. He attacked Changmin and was kissing his neck and jaw and… his pink tongue, which was sweeter then the best honey… he tasted it again and again. His inner second burst out and wanted this beautiful being under his body. He was hungry again and Changmin was the only one who could chase it away. 

“Changmin…” he was whispering while he licked his nipples and played slowly with them.

It was an erotic zone of the omega and the younger wolf started to moan and his body lifted in Yunho’s arms.

“I want my tongue around you.” Yunho’s eyes turned into white and Changmin nodded.

He closed his eyes and when felt Yunho around his sensitive part… he put his fingers in the alpha’s hair. They were between his fingers and his moaning was a special orgasm for Yunho. The alpha pushed Changmin’s hips down while he worked. He licked the top of his penis and the omega’s body lifting was the best sign he does everything well. 

“I will come.” Changmin moaned and Yunho wanted him to come.

After his body relaxed Yunho went top of him and his second wolf was still out. He wanted more… and he growled when Changmin’s own second started to show himself.

“ _Changmin_ …” the second wolf’s deeper voice growled and licked the omega’s long and sharp nails.

“Today is total full moon, sweetheart.” Yunho said and leaned down.

He wanted to bit his omega’s second and his tongue was licking Changmin’s shoulder blade.

“I know.” Changmin’s omega growling was deeper, too. “I want you inside of me… totally.” his eyes shined and licked Yunho’s neck.

 

They were in the forest, which was standing around the house and the ocean’s fresh pleasant smell was so good for their noses. Changmin smiled and he wanted Yunho. Yunho’s second was bigger and Changmin got small bites. Yunho liked licking his omega’s neck...

 


	109. Naughty morning

 

Yunho liked licking his omega’s neck. It was sweet, soft and Changmin did small sighs when the alpha bit into the skin. It was mild and romantic. Yunho was always gentle with him but this second alpha was another case. It was Yunho’s inner side and he did a little bit harder. Changmin thought he likes it. Yunho was slightly different and it pulled out the second wolf from Changmin, too. The omega sighed and his skin became harder. Yunho felt and smiled and moved better.

“Give out everything, Changmin.” he ordered and Changmin opened his eyes.

His brown irises were also different. They flashed and the alpha leaned down in a hot kiss. It was wet but the omega didn’t mind. His claws came out and the sharp nails went under the alpha’s shoulders. Yunho hissed and Changmin laughed.

“I can show you something, hyung.” he whispered.

“Yeah… yeah… you always can show something new, Min.” he moaned and pushed in harder.

“I really show you something new, Yunho.” Changmin said.

His voice was sharp and it seemed he takes it seriously. He forced his alpha onto his back and now he was on the top.

Yunho gently touched his neck and pulled his fingers until the omega’s nipples and started to play with one of them. Changmin leaned and kissed him. Yunho wanted to be on top again but couldn’t turn his omega… hmm…

“Minnie… I want to be on…”

“You won’t do it, hyung. I don’t allow it.” he smiled and pushed Yunho’s arms onto the sand.

‘Evil… my beautiful devil.’ Yunho sighed.

“Changmin… just allow me to do…”

“Do what? I am now the boss here.”

“Okay, but I have to do this.”

“What…?”

The omega asked but in the same time he got the answer. Yunho sat up and embraced Changmin’s back and started to kiss him strong. Suck his neck, kiss his mouth and playing with his tongue. It was a little romantic battle and their tongues always found each other.

“Yunho… I think it’s a little dirty.”

“Hm, we are making love near the vampire nest where our son is… yeah, it’s a little dirty but think it over again: our boys can’t open the door now and blinking at us as if we would be criminals.”

Changmin looked at him and licked the alpha’s lips.

“You’re right. Do you think… maybe… we…”

“What do you want?” Yunho closed his eyes and his hands found Changmin’s groin. He put it into his whole hand and massaged. Changmin moaned. His cock became hard and Yunho movements were so… _fantastic_.

“Hyung… when I… oh… when I ran I saw a lake… in the forest.”

“Lake?” Yunho asked while he was sucking the omega’s neck.

Changmin nodded slowly but his eyes were still closed.

“You are… so perfect, Yun. Don’t stop…” he bent his head under Yunho’s head and hid himself in the alpha’s embrace.

“Lake… we did it in water when we were pups…” Yunho slid back into the memories.

He had fought with Kyuhyun and Changmin pulled him into that warm pool. The omega remained alone and Kyuhyun was licking his own scars what Yunho gave him… and this little devil smiled and stretched his hands out… he called Yunho… invited him into the water.

Yunho started his adult life from that night. He had to become adult because of his omega. It happened when Jaejoong and the other two left their band and they were under the Suju’s wings. Kyuhyun learned a big lesson and actually on that night Sungmin was the one who consoled him.

Yunho shook his head. That night is over and really in the past. He didn’t want to think of Kyuhyun in this moment… with Changmin in his lap. He lifted the omega right now and Changmin’s legs were embracing his waist.

“What are you doing?” the omega asked.

He caught in Yunho’s neck and kept himself up on the alpha’s body. Yunho was walking and taking him until that lake. He knew it?

“Did you…?” Changmin raised his eye and the alpha nodded.

“I saw when I flew out the…” he stopped there.

Changmin didn’t know about this technique and…

“Flew out from where?”

It was late… oh God…Yunho had to do something quick if he wanted to keep the romantic minutes. He shoved Changmin into the water and the omega plopped in the cold water. Changmin totally sank under the water. His face and hair were wet and he was… adorable with wet curls. Yunho had to stop for some seconds and he just gazed him. Changmin’s play was the one who pulled him out and he jumped. He smiled when came up and pulled his own hair out of his eyes. He shook his head and the water drops found the omega again.

“Ah… Yun… STOP IT, you idiot!” he shouted happily and wanted to swim away.

Yunho smiled and started to swim towards him. Suddenly he stretched out and grabbed the omega’s arm. He pulled Changmin towards him and the omega laughed when their fronts met.

“I caught you… you’re mine.” Yunho sighed and looked into his eyes seriously.

He held his neck and Changmin looked also at him. It was a beautiful moment… and Yunho finished it with a soft kiss. Changmin embraced his neck and they were swimming so since minutes. The water became comfortable and now it was not so cold… Changmin felt that Yunho found his point and the alpha was already in him. The water helped Yunho to push in easy and Changmin closed his eyes and hissed. Then the pain went away and Yunho danced in the water with his omega.

“I love you.” Changmin whispered.

“My Changmin… I love you, too. You were born for me.” he replied and lifted the omega by his waist a little bit up.

Changmin was blinking down and smiled. The alpha lowered him and Changmin kissed him softly.

“Oh… if I can die in your arms…” Yunho moaned but Changmin hit his head.

“You’ve already done it, remember?” he sighed and Yunho laughed.

Kiss was Changmin’s peace gift. The alpha knew that his omega hated this memory. Changmin didn’t know he can’t die… in this moment this fact started to give dark second thoughts into the alpha’s head. Once they have to die but in the end… he can die with Changmin?

He hated the thought that he will live after Changmin. He didn’t want… he doesn’t want to live without his omega even if it’s one minute or some years. He wants to go with him.

“Changmin!” he looked up.

The omega was in playful mode. He smiled and rested on his shoulder.

“Yes, hyung?”

“Don’t… don’t go away… still by my side forever and ever after!”

The omega looked up.

“You know I won’t go and…”

“No! You don’t understand: just stay… until I stay you stay, okay?” Yunho asked silently and embraced him tight.

Changmin didn’t understand but nodded.

“Okay. You are very romantic today, my Yunho.” he sighed and kissed him.

Yunho wanted to keep these minutes forever in his brain.

‘I love you so much… Changmin.’ he thought and suddenly pushed the omega far away in the water and his eyes changed their colors.

Changmin laughed hard and he knew what will come: play! They were playing and swimming together like lovers. Changmin wanted to save himself but Yunho caught him and pushed him under the water… gently, of course… he didn’t want to choke his own omega. Changmin really hated this game from his heart. It was a stupid alpha game but he attacked back. After the game they were kissing again and the sex was very awesome.

“Come out! You’re lips are blue as the sky.” Yunho waved and Changmin followed him out.

They were lying on the shore since minutes until the sun made them dry. Then Yunho helped Changmin into his clothes.

At the end they kissed again.

“Thanks. Thank you that you came here to me.”

The omega shrugged.

“I was selfish. I needed on you. I have to be on your side. My inner wolf says…”

Yunho embraced his hips.

“Then… be always selfish, my wonderful Changmin.”

 

 

 

 


	110. Help comes from the family

Luhan and Jaejoong grabbed the others and teleported. Jaejoong really didn’t want to go, especially without Luhan but he had never expected that they will meet inside the teleport system. He crashed onto something and the teleport broke and he fell back onto the ground together with his passengers. He hissed but one blink at Yoochun was enough to look up and his jaw fell down, too. His little son, Luhan and Kyuhyun were on the street. Luhan touched his front and grimaced. Kyuhyun held his omega in his arms and another boy… Henry-yah got up onto his feet. Their eyes locked and Yoochun wanted to walk there but his legs didn’t allow doing a single move.

Luhan found his mother’s glancing and saw his pain. It was enough for him to do his own steps towards him and embraced Yoochun well.

“Mother…” he whispered.

He forgot that he’s a full-grown alpha and called ‘mother’ the omega again. But in the same time he pulled away and looked at Jaejoong.

“What’s with you and who are these guys?” he scanned the whole area and of course, he didn’t see too much Changmin’s new pup, so he didn’t know him well.

“He is Minseok’s new brother.” Jaejoong started. “And he is his… his friend.” he tried to find the best phrase for Hongki.

“Minseok’s brother?” Luhan raised his eyebrows.

“I am in an adult wolf’s body but Jaejoong sunbae is right. Right now I will be twelve in the next March.”

Luhan growled.

“Why a pup is in an adult’s body? And why are you holding a vampire?” he grimaced again.

“It’s not that! I like him!” Jonghun jumped because he saw Luhan’s face. “He is the best vampire whom I know and he loves me… actually, we are mates… lovers.”

Luhan wanted to laugh.

“Mates? You?” he asked but everything became clear suddenly. “This is the explain why you are in that body!” he pointed at him and Jonghun blushed.

Jaejoong nodded.

“Yunho and Changmin are looking for him. They were running away together and unfortunately they jumped on us like you.” he explained and Luhan sighed.

“I have no time to be with you. I have to save Minseok, he can help. I’m going…”

“Hey!” Yoochun pulled himself together and jumped up.

He coughed but grabbed his son’s shoulder and turned him back. Luhan watched into his eyes.

“What do you mean you have to save Minseok?” he asked and the alpha touched Yoochun’s cheek.

“It’s Hojun who makes the shit again… and Zhou Mi…”

“Zhou Mi? Why are you talking about our enemy?” Jaejoong snarled.

“He is… now helps to me. He is fighting now and he begged me to find his son, a dragon can help him in the battle.”

“Dragon?” Yoochun mouthed. He still remembered on his alpha’s fairy tale.

“He’s a dragon, too.” Kyuhyun interrupted.

They looked at him. Yoochun realized that he carries Sungmin and the omega was not n the best shape.

“What happened with you?” he asked the alpha but Kyuhyun shook his head.

“It’s long, Chunnie hyung. Suffice it to say that Zhou Mi hurt him in the past and now the result works in his body.”

“The result?” Jaejoong went to them and looked down at Sungmin. “And why your son is looking out like he would be a…” he couldn’t say.

“… because I am a dragon, Jaejoong sunbae.” Henry bowed.

Kyuhyun blushed, too.

“Zhou Mi… did something with my omega when I was not in the area and he put his hatchling in Sungmin.” he filtered through his teeth.

Henry tried to not show out his emotions. Kyuhyun is not angry at him… only at Zhou Mi.

Jaejoong sighed.

“Lots of stories are in our pack. I have to go but allow you to go back and fight against Hojun until I return and help to you.” he pressed the last part because Yoochun wanted to protest.

“I have to help in their case. Jinki waits me in their vampire nest.”

Luhan couldn’t imagine why the Shinee is in the story but he didn’t ask more and nodded.

“I’m happy you will come back, father.” he smiled shortly. “Could you do one favor to me: leave Mom in Seoul!” he said seriously then they teleported again with Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong smiled and looked at the flabbergasted Yoochun.

“Don’t say anything, Jaejoong!” his omega was angry. “I won’t stay home!”

Yoochun said and Jaejoong laughed. He had to laugh because he felt he is going to go crazy. He grabbed them again and teleported where he felt Yunho’s energy.

 

Luhan found their roof without more problems and searched them in the air. They were almost invisible because of their speed. Henry felt a new but familiar energy, too. Maybe Luhan said the truth and that dragon is his real father… he was walking forward. His long hair almost touched the roof and his red skin turned into fire color. He really burnt in that moment.

Kyuhyun swallowed when he looked at the boy. He was ready to fight… and Sungmin would be so proud of him. The alpha sighed and put the omega down.

Sungmin’s face was so calm but pale. He breathed normally but his eyes were still closed.

“Don’t worry, baby… I will solve everything… and you will be healthy again.”

 

Yunho smiled at Changmin. They were ready to go back to the nest and walking towards the house. They were lacing their fingers and suddenly Jaejoong’s energy became very strong.

“They arrived.” Yunho commented.

“Go!” Changmin nodded but Jaejoong was the first who found them.

He landed together with… with…

“JONGHUN!” Changmin screamed and ran to his son.

Yunho flabbergasted and couldn’t believe in his eyes.

“Jae… you…” he was shaking his head and the other alpha smiled shortly.

“Thanks to the vampire.” he pointed at Hongki. “He fell on me with him.”

Yunho was happy. He was happy to see his youngest pup alive and well but happy because he could watch at Jaejoong and Yoochun. They were off since eleven years… in Hong Kong and met barely.

“You look great in that green trousers.” he embraced him well.

Yoochun was shining when he watched the two alphas.

“The black T-shirt is good, isn’t it?” he went to Yunho and gave him a face kiss.

“You are amazing, Yoochun.” Yunho touched his cheek.

“I like him in black clothes, you know.” Jaejoong laughed but everybody looked at Changmin and Jonghun.

Hongki was still unconscious and the omega held him close to his heart. He was happy to see his mother and father again but know that the wolves don’t like vampires.

“Why are you afraid of, my little?” Yunho went to him but stopped when Jonghun stepped back.

“You are so handsome, I barely believe that you are my…” Yunho tried to be nice but thought into his words.

Perhaps Jonghun did the same, too because his face was pink.

“Don’t be shy, he is your father. He can say this kind of words.” Changmin whispered.

His eyes found the man in his son’s arms and touched Hongki’s face. Jonghun wanted to step back again but his mother held him back.

“I’m not hurting him, you can see… and they won’t, too.” he looked back and collective nodding was the answer.

Yoochun was way better now they returned to South Korea… as if the cause of his pain would have stayed in Hong Kong.

“We will help, Jonghun. I have a power what can say who you are.” Jaejoong cleared his throat and looked at Yunho.

The other alpha nodded.

“Before you stabbed me…” Changmin had to say loudly. “Before you’d stabbed me in the past when I was pregnant with Minho… the first Minho… you said you saw him in me.”

“I saw his soul before he occupied his place in the fetus. I can see the unborn pups… children’s soul if I want… and still I don’t know how but I will look back and will solve the problem.”

“But dear, you haven’t used this power since ages.” Yoochun touched his shoulder and Jaejoong nodded.  

“It will be slightly hard but don’t afraid… I need on your hand (he looked at Jonghun) and one comfortable bed plus some minutes.” he tried to smile but Yoochun understood.

“Then go into the vampire house…” Yunho commanded and the TVXQ were heading towards the nest.


	111. If you haunted by the past

Luhan looked up at Hojun. He called out everything from his omega’s body. Xiumin’s special power was the refrigeration. His whole body became iced and hard while the dragon has attacked him with fire bombs. The zero snarled: _How dare he to do such a thing_?

‘ _Luhan_ …’ he heard him in his head.

He spoke on Xiumin’s voice.

‘I will kill you!’ he replied and he felt his face was burning.

Henry was close to him and his eyes were scanning the wolf. He barely knew Luhan just from stories what his Exo brothers had told him and he knew Xiumin was always sad because of him.

He remembered that once accidentally he has opened into the omega’s room and he found Xiumin on his bed. He embraced his pillow to his chest, eyes closed but eye drops were on his pretty cheeks. He was sleeping and he was beautiful as the Turkish crescent moon in the clearest night.

“Why is my omega in your mind, alpha?” Luhan asked him with lots of anger in his voice.

Henry was shaking his head.

“Don’t misunderstand me it’s just an old memory, which slid back into my brain out when I looked at him.” he poked there and Luhan nodded.

“I hear the thoughts if I want, sorry. It’s a zero thing.”

Henry was surprised but they didn’t stop.

“Are you hearing every thought?”

The zero shook his head.

“I have lots of hidden power as a zero, which I can’t take under my control. They come out instantly and sometimes I have seconds thoughts about that I would be more powerful if I take care about my stamina. My former shape was way stronger, he learnt his every power and he could do more than me now. He could time jumping and coming back to save his…” he stopped.

 _Yeah… he could save Xiumin_ …

Henry was blinking at him. He heard Kyuhyun’s landing on the other side when the alpha reached the ground with Sungmin in his hands and saw when Kyuhyun has put him down.

 

Hojun’s eyes were on the “guests” and shoved the dragon further. Zhou Mi looked down and right off felt his son. He has flown there and his wings created big winds around his shape. He landed in front of the boy and the hatchling immediately changed into his amazing red dragon: Zhou Mi imagined him perfectly.

“Hi!” he waved and smiled. “What’s your human name?”

“I’m Henry… Henry of Super Junior.”

The dragon had to chuckle.

“From now on you’ll be wearing my name. Henry, son of Zhou Mi.” he said and Henry nodded.

“Are you really my real father?”

“Yes. I had to pick up an omega who can help in the creating but you’re perfectly mine, hatchling.”

Kyuhyun felt he goes into wild. His face became scarlet red and shortly looked down at Sungmin. Zhou Mi touched Henry’s face.

“It means my mother…”

“He is your mother. I needed on him and… “ he wanted to continue but he heard Kyuhyun’s growling in the background.

His jaw dropped down when he saw the alpha. They were childhood friends but Zhou Mi moved back to China and they had to break the friendship. They haven’t spoken since ages.

“Wow… I remember on you.” the dragon mouthed but the alpha was not happy he could read from his face.

“What had you done with him?” Kyuhyun left Sungmin there and walked quickly to the reptile and grabbed his green shirt.

“He helped me.”

“I didn’t ask this. I asked what did you do with him?” he tried to shake the dragon but Zhou Mi was way stronger.

“I found him between the human people. He was the only supernatural being on the street so he was perfect to carry out my son.”

“I will fucking kill you!” Kyuhyun roared and punched into the dragon’s face.

Henry stepped away. His two fathers… oh, it was too much for the boy. He swallowed and tried to do nothing. He didn’t know what should have to do in this situation.

Meanwhile Luhan haven’t watched them. He was busy with the body thief and replaced the dragon in the battle. Xiumin smiled and his eyes were red.

“So, our fight starts now, Luhan-ah.” Hojun laughed and attacked.

The zero closed his eyes and tried to fight back. He had to close them because the hardest thing was hurting his omega… he knew it’s Hojun but the body belongs to Xiumin and he couldn’t imagine what his omega might feel when an alpha… in his situation a zero hits him. He caught into the arms and kicked into the ribs. He heard their voices and hoped the best. Hojun snarled and flew away. He threw sharp ice pieces towards the zero and Luhan jumped. He arrived to him and kicked his neck, his chest, his whole body and tried to fight as a real werewolf. He was fighting since minutes when looked down and saw what he didn’t want: the dragon and Kyuhyun started an own battle!

“Shit!” he hissed.

Hojun kicked into his stomach in this moment and it hurt. It was fucking hurt and Luhan had never expected that Xiumin would have been such an alpha!

“Get out of his body!” he moaned and kicked back a strong one.

Hojun flew back.

“This omega is the point of my work… I won’t let him go so easily, boy!” he laughed and sent ices.

One stabbed Luhan’s right arm. It went through his bones and he started bleeding. Luhan had to stop and his eyes were unclear. It longed just seconds but then he attacked again.

 

Kyuhyun snarled and attacked. He punched the dragon and his thoughts were by Sungmin. He hated himself the most. He was not there to save his own omega… he was weak… Sungmin was always the stronger and he opened his eyes now. His moves were stopped and pointed where the omega was lying. Zhou Mi looked in that way and he smiled.

“So, that’s the problem?” he jumped and knelt down.

He touched the omega’s chest and barely felt his heart.

“He is dying.” Kyuhyun panted.

“Oh… a piece of Henry’s scale stayed in him.” Zhou Mi smiled.

It was often by dragons that a piece of a hatchling’s scale remains in the body after the birth. He hoped it won’t happen but Sungmin was a wolf, not a dragon who could survive of it.

“Sorry, I can take it out of him and he will be well again.”

Kyuhyun dropped his jaw and wiped his sweated front.

“What?”

The dragon sighed.

“It will be a longer surgery and he has to rest for days… what means I can do it after we solved the main problem.” he poked up and Kyuhyun closed his eyes.

_Of course, he has almost forgotten about it: Hojun!_

“I hope Yunho will be happy because I will be the one who sends this piece of shit into the fucking Hell and tie him onto the devil’s favorite chair!” he hissed and wanted to jump up.

In that moment Zhou Mi shoved him back to Sungmin.

“Just stay with your wife and watch out of him. Me and my son will fight.” the little pet dragon appeared again on his shoulder and its tongue was out at Kyuhyun.

The alpha shrugged.

“I leave _Xia_ with you. He can give power to this omega until I return.” the dragon smiled.

“Just kill him!” Kyuhyun snarled and looked away.

He pulled Sungmin’s body into his tight embrace and let the little green dragon slipping closer..

Zhou Mi nodded.

“Oh, and… I’m happy that we met again, Kyuh.” he chuckled then his wings helped him up into the battle.

Henry looked him since minutes… he wanted to go there and give a kiss on Sungmin’s cheek but it was not that moment. It was enough that he saw Kyuhyun’s tears are falling on the omega’s face. He smiled… and jumped a big one.

 

Hojun jumped back when he saw the dragons and Luhan could get a little break. He was panting and blinked at Zhou Mi and the kid.

“I really want to see the true power of the dragons. Even my father wanted one and…”

“In this point we can help, Luhan.” Zhou Mi’s mouth widened. “I knew that Jaejoong were looking for the Ultimate Pup and I’ve seen every moment the deeds of your parents… from the shadows.”

He continued the speaking in Luhan’s head while Hojun attacked them again.

‘I know their story with Changmin and how Yoochun tried to keep him.’

‘Don’t take my mother on your tongue, dragon. My father loves him with true love.’ Luhan’s face darkened then Zhou Mi nodded.

‘I’m sorry but I say what I’ve seen. In the past your mother was none for him, just his object. He wanted a strong pup but only Changmin the main omega of the TVXQ with true noble blood could give this gift to him. He couldn’t wait and stabbed him with a knife. Changmin’s first pup died and he stole the omega with Yoochun’s help. He raped him again and again in their house until his friend felt the three siblings in Changmin’s belly. Jaejoong was happy and he thought his plan succeeded and could send Yunho into the Hell forever. He didn’t see your mother’s pain and…’

“ _And_ I was the one who helped them finding each other.” Hojun pulled an evil grimace and clapped. “I hear your thoughts, dragon.”

“I know you can hear me.” Zhou Mi cleared his throat but Luhan dropped his jaw and flabbergasted.

“Why are you telling me this, dragon? I remember of my old self’s past.”

“It seemed that you forgot what you are, boy.”

“You saved your mother and turned him into an omega but before these things you had chosen his beta body. Your energy came from the air or somewhere… and you saved them. I thought that you are also will be a dragon but…”

“But he is just the ultimate pup what Jaejoong wanted. Not that ultimate what Jaejoong expected but an ultimate from the beta Yoochun… and it was enough for Jaejoong and that stupid wolf gave up his whole plan and turned on the good side.” Hojun laughed. “Little chaotic but by that point I think I helped them because I was the one who threw that damned beta into the ocean… Jaejoong had seen the scene and his mind right off changed and embraced your mother with fucking true love.” he rolled his eyes and crossed his hands.

“So… you can thank this to me… only to me, zero!” he sighed so as if this whole topic would be boring.

“I know you were on their side and helped Yunho. Why did you change your mind and became an enemy?” Luhan asked the ghost and Xiumin’s body sighed.

“I love Yunho…”

“It’s a very weak explain for everything what you are doing.”

“Weak but true: I love him. I want him and now I want winning above of him! I don’t want to give up my love because of a stupid omega. No. Yunho is a real angel, Changmin doesn’t deserve him and…”

“Just give up, okay and shut up!” Kyuhyun shouted from the roof.

He heard everything.

“Yunho belongs to Changmin and vica versa! Accept it!”

“Do you want to die, Kyuhyun-ah?” Hojun whispered and turned towards him.

Kyuhyun just mouthed but shifted into his second alpha.

“It would be better if you keep your mouth shut while I’m chitchatting with them because your omega will be dead sooner.” he snarled and pushed the air towards the alpha who fell onto the brick wall with Sungmin.

“So… where did we stop?” he turned back while Kyuhyun’s eyes changed into silver.

“By Yunho…” Zhou Mi yawned and Henry was amazed.

His father didn’t fear this ghost.

“I love him and… I need on him.”

Luhan raised his eyebrow.

“It’s new. Why do you need on him?”

“I get my half of my power from him.” he cleared his throat and looked away.

His face was real… red.

“What?” Luhan and the others surprised.

“I am born as a true gamma. I was a super pup and could do everything until noon. Later I could let the noon thing behind of my back and I became a vampire king, etc. because of… Yunho. If you can remember back: **I was stealing his immortal energy** from his body because of Changmin-ah in the past, you were still a pup in those times. I’m not just stealing Xiumin’s body but right now I’m using again Yunho’s immortal cells. If he is in my closest area I am stronger… if I am further from him… I am weaker. I realized this on the tent when I bit him and tasted his clear angelic blood while he had done sex on my bed. With this bite we connected together without his knowledge. He was there with the Suju pack in the past. I helped them until my time arrived and I changed and fought for him in that forest… but he could win and I became a ghost.”

“Still are you stealing his energy?”

“I could win Xiumin’s body, so I can steal his energy again. I don’t know why I failed with the energy stealing in the past but the answer is a big yes, zero.”

Luhan snarled. This fucking wolf, ghost or whatever… it’s the explain why he wanted Xiumin and…

“Yunho!” he shouted and turned quickly towards the dragons. “He has to know what happens!”

“I’m going!” Kyuhyun answered and Luhan wanted to nod but Hojun lifted his hand and Kyuhyun fell on the roof.

He dropped Sungmin onto the ground and the omega was rolling away. The alpha coughed and got to his neck. Lucky thing that Zhou Mi’s little dragon, named Xia stayed with his omega.

“STOP!” Luhan roared but Hojun smiled.

“Stay on your ass or I will strangle you right now, alpha.” he chuckled and Luhan’s blood froze.

“Oh and if you want to go to him in spite of this… it’s better if you say that he has to kill himself before you’re killing me. If he is not dead I can steal him… if you maybe kill me again I’m going to steal somebody’s body again and the game starts… you can find it: again… again… and again!”

Luhan bit into his lips and-----

“Yes. I am also immortal because of his precious blood.” he laughed in their eyes. “And if he kills himself… I can be with him forever in the death. I can win against Changminnie!”

 

 

 

 

 


	112. Little problems by the vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bias list:  
> 1\. TVXQ!: Yunho  
> 2\. JYJ: Xia  
> 3\. Big Bang: Seungri-yah  
> 4\. Super Seniors: Kyuhyun  
> 5\. Shinee: hm... hm... okay... Minho  
> 6\. Exo: Xiumin  
> 7\. SNSD: Sunny (I like her... she's in my heart.)  
> 8\. F.T. ISLAND: Jonghun/Seunghyun  
> 9\. BTS: V, Hoseok, Suga  
> 10\. T-ara: Boram unnie  
> 11\. f(x): Amber

Yoochun coughed when they entered into the house. He looked around and Jaejoong immediately was heading towards the vampire who welcomed their little team.

“Minhwan.” he stretched his hand and the wolf shook it.

“I’m Jaejoong… so!” he put his hands on his waist and turned around.

The Shinee pack was looking down as if they would be guilty and Jaejoong smiled at Yunho.

“What do you think about them? They are doing very well, aren’t they?” he asked and his friend nodded.

“I think the Shinee stepped up a level. We can trust in them and give them more secret missions in the future.”

Minho swallowed. He directly avoided his mother’s glancing because he still felt himself guilty in his brother’s case.

“Taemin-ah, are you here, too?!” Changmin dropped his jaw and right off ran to the other omega and caught his hand into his own. “How… how are you can be here? I thought you died and… and Minho… wait!” he pointed at his son and now the alpha stepped forward.

“Mom, we’ve returned together because I wanted to help. From above it seemed that Hojun is Jonghun… I felt his spirit around you and I wanted to help. But Taemin was falling down alone and I found myself in my room with Hongki and my brother… and I didn’t think just attacked quickly… and…and…” he almost cried and the words were flying out of his mouth.

Changmin sighed and lifted his hand to stop his son who swallowed the last word.

“Minho, I love you. What you’ve down was hard and I hope you will think twice before you do something but it happened and perhaps it was the best. Jonghun and Hongki’s relationship now is stronger as I see… and…” he pointed at his other son who put the vampire onto the couch near Jaejin. “… I think their love is like what we feel with Yunho.”

Yunho just looked at Changmin and was so proud of him! He crossed his hands and Jaejoong squeezed his shoulder.

_Yeah… their love is… is something!_

“Their love is… is eternal as ours.” the alpha smiled and right off embraced his omega.

Changmin’s words were nice to his ears and warmed his heart. Minho just looked at Taemin who was by his side and they knew now everything will be better because their family is arrived.

“Jaejoong, I… we ask for your help.” Minhwan suddenly cleared his throat and the JYJ alpha looked at him.

“Yeah, I know. I have to do the best. Yoochunnie!” he nodded at his omega who right off reacted.

“Guys, my alpha needs on a comfortable bed and Jonghun. He will look back into the past and search his soul… he will see if he was your Jonghun.”

Changmin gulped. He hoped somewhere deep that it’s not true but… it would be bad to Hongki and he worried for the vampire. He liked his son it was clear and Changmin liked him because of it.

“Are you cold, Changminnie?” Yunho was whispering softly and the omega pulled himself together but still trembled a little bit.

“Just goose bumps, hyung.” he kissed Yunho’s cheek but stayed in the alpha’s arms.

“Mom!” Jonghun ran to them and Yunho sighed.

“Don’t afraid of Jaejoong. He will help on you and… in spite of the result… we will see you as our son. You will be always our youngest.”

Jonghun blinked at his father and he could cry. He could cry but he really wanted to know the truth so stepped into the empty room with Jaejoong and shut the door behind of his back.

 

Jinki found Kibum by the table where they were before one hours and listening the story of the five vampires. The omega was happy that Minhwan opened the door without any hesitation and accepted the hand of Jaejoong. In spite of everything he was care-worm.

“Hey…” Jinki leaned in and pushed gently his shoulder. “What’s with you, Key?”

The omega ran his fingers through his long green hair and growled.

“You know that you’re very sexy when you’re snarling.” Jinki smiled.

“I think I miss my fathers and the others… the whole TVXQ is in this house and my mom and dad will be extreme angry of me and Jonghyun because we lied to them and started this journey without their permission.”

“Come on, GD hyung won’t be mad at you. Okay, TOP is other thing… he’s an alpha as me and Taeyang or Daesung… actually they adore you. I am the only one who can fear from his parents… you didn’t see us when we are fighting… like Italians.”

“If you are doing a conversation about our family… I have to remind you that I also fear from them.” Jonghyun suddenly jumped above of them and embraced their shoulders like a good dude.

“Jonghyun… I’ve never seen that TOP or GD shouted with you. TOP hyung adores you because you are a mini GD just as an alpha.” Jinki coughed under his friend’s weight.

“Yeah, you have your mother’s smile when you look at him and you father’s heart is immediately warms.” Kibum agreed.

“My mom is extreme shy… I’m not that one but I…”

“You can do it, trust me. Maybe you don’t know but that smile is on your stupid face when you are in trouble it pulls you out always from the punishments.” Jinki laughed.

Taemin and Minho was looking them from the corner where they were standing. Changmin and Yunho found a comfortable spot and they were sitting with Yoochun. Seunghyun and Minhwan serviced them water and some chips until Jaejoong is finishing the searching. Hongki was almost opened his eyes. Jaejin watched him carefully in the other room and gave him second hand.

 

The vampire slowly woke up and got to his head.

“Ouch…” he moaned and Jaejin pushed him back onto the mattress.

“Don’t move ‘cause your head will be in more pain. You have to rest.”

“Jae… are you, Jaejin?”

“Did you drink before you hit your head into the ground? Yes, I’m Jaejin.” the boy was angry but he didn’t know why.

The door of the room was half opened and he could blink out and could see that stupid alpha whose mother was G-Dragon.

“It’s like a steamroller had passed on me! Man…” Hongki complained. “Hey, what’s with you, bro?”

He still was holding his neck but Jaejin was not the same and he started to look out where his friend’s eyes were.

“Hold back better, bro because Minhwan even today will kill him.”

“What?” Jaejin looked back.

It seemed that he was not with Hongki, just his body.

“C’mon! Even if I’m not a wolf I can feel your lust. What happened after we left this house?”

“He… he defended me.”

“From what?”

“That Minho guy wanted to attack me. He doesn’t like me.” he closed his eyes and turned away.

“Ah, Jaejin… it’s your problem that you want to fit to everybody and follow the same rules. But… I have to say: relax!” he shook the younger and forced him to look at his eyes. “Actually, I liked and like now, too that odd relationship what’s between of you but it’s clear to me that Minhwan likes better Seunghyun. He likes you and he always so possessive when you are in the picture but did you hear this two when they are making love?!”

Jaejin wanted to run out but just punched Hongki’s nose.

“STOP! I know that!” he jumped up but slipped and fell onto his bottom.

It pained and accidentally he shut the door entirely with his legs.

“Ouch again!” Hongki got to his bleeding nose and covered it with his hands. “Are you serious?”

Jaejin just sat on the floor and gazed the door. Tears were falling down from his brown eyes.

“You hurt me, Hongki hyung.”

“No. I’m just telling the truth.” Hongki murmured. “Look, I think you’ve finally realized that a man can love you… only you. And it’s fucking okay!”

“NO… IT’S NOT OKAY!” the younger jumped up. “They like me, too!” he pointed at the door but it was obvious that he thought at Minhwan and Seunghyun.

“But it’s not love! They think it is because in this moment they have a hard period in their relationship but what will happen if they solve the problems, heh? Look deep into you and think over: do you want this?”

Hongki was desperately looking at his friend and tried to show him the real world. Jaejin was a dreamer and these two are not helping on him. They are very selfish and Jaejin has to see it. Hongki loved his brother-in-law and Seunghyun was a sweetheart but… it was not fair that they pulled Jaejin into their pair. Minhwan almost killed him when he was fighting with Jae, it’s true but…

Hongki looked up the ceiling and closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry what I’ve done with you but I was desperate and I lost him. I didn’t want to scold and hit you. It was not nice.”

Jaejin grimaced.

“Okay. You just did what a real man would do if he loses his only love. I’m sorry that I caused this… problem. Our band is suffering because of me. Even Wonbin had to come back to replace Jonghun’s place… I’m sorry, hyung!” he cried and Hongki had to embrace him.

He was holding Jaejin close to his heart until the boy gives out everything and when calmed down they looked in each other’s eyes.

“I love you, bro. Okay?” Hongki smiled and the younger nodded with wet nose and eyes.

“Yes.” he moaned.

Hongki embraced him again but it was short and Jaejin sighed.

“I think I have a little problem now.”

Hongki laughed.

“Don’t worry. I will help and we solve this love triangle problem together.”

“Thank you.”

“Welcome but can I ask you: where is my puppy?”

 

 

  


	113. Yunho and Hongki

”Your puppy?” Jaejin chuckled. “He’s lying in the other room with that wolf.”

Hongki froze.

“Chill out! He’s looking into the past and finds out who is this boy.”

Hongki jumped to the door and grabbed the handle.

“He is my Jonghun and I don’t need on any proof.”

“But Minhwan and his parents want the truth.”

“They would’ve waited me!” he snarled. 

“You were passed out and Jaejoong wanted to do it now and actually, your lover was calmer knowing that you won’t be there.”

“What?”

“I’m trying to say that don’t disturb them. Jaejoong does what he can do for us and we have to be calm.”

“Easy to say.” Hongki sighed and sat back on the bed. 

Jaejin pulled away his mouth into a grimace and crossed his hands.

“I know it’s not easy, hyung but I guess it’s the right thing. Jonghun will know that he really belongs to you or it’s just an illusion.”

Hongki’s eyes widened and turned quickly towards him.

“He is not just an _illusion_ , Jaejin!” he hissed as an offended man. “Watch out your tongue!” he tried to say but the younger waved and went to the door. 

“Hyung, if you want to go into the other room… just do it but his parents and some other guy can prevent you.”

He opened the door and Hongki looked out. He took Jaejin’s hand and shoved him forward. Minhwan has immediately turned there and smiled at them.

“Hey, what’s up? Are you feeling better?” he wanted to squeeze Hongki’s shoulder but the boy avoided him. 

“Jaejin told everything. Your brother is still in that room with that… _wolf_.” the last word was hard on his tongue and Minho got up his head.

“He is **my** **brother** , not yours.” he growled but Taemin right off put his gentle fingers on his hard skin. Minhwan made a piercing look and his fangs came out.

Changmin and the others looked up and Yunho wanted to do something. Changmin partly smiled at him and  elbowed in his ribs.

“Be careful, hyung!” he filtered between his tooth and tried to pretend he is calm. “We are in their home.”

“I’m not stupid, omega.” Yunho bit a little bit back but it was not rude just their game. Yoochun carefully watched what’s going on from the corner.

Minhwan  has  almost attacked this guy,  i t  depended on a minute  but he held back his body.  _How_ _d_ _are_ _this brother-traitor_ _say that Jonghun is not_ _Minhwan's_ _brother?!_ _He'd already told their story for him_ _!_ _It's ridiculous!_

He had to calm down… he had to calm down…

Jaejin felt that Minhwan is in bad moment, so slowly reached and touched his arms. He  didn't forget what they spoke with Hongki but he had to embrace hi m.  It was that moment but the distance stayed there  between them. The vampire looked down and saw the younger’s fingers on his muscles… and breathed slowly. He touched Jaejin’s hand and turned away from Minho.

“Thank you.” he whispered for the boy who smiled and leaned in a kiss.

His lips were so soft and Seunghyun really loved when he saw their mates kissing. He sighed and wanted to go there but he couldn’t move because these people didn’t accept their relationship. 

Hongki rolled his eyes but he didn’t forget Minho’s words and bowed in front of the boy. He was here the oldest in this house but he felt it would be a good step to show his respect towards these new people who raised Jonghun.

 

In this moment Jonghyun felt that the wor l d will s plit up and he vanishes. He saw when Minhwan was pulling gently Jaejin onto his chest and squeezing him tight in those big arms. He could snarl… he could growl… he could cry and Kibum was there in the good minute because he knew him the best and laced their fingers. Jinki let him to do that because he knew how Jonghyun is desperately looking for a mate. He knew how he could feel when he sees the happiness of his friends. He was totally alone in their family and the main alpha wanted his friend to be happy. 

“Come back to us.” Key whispered into his ears and Jonghyun nodded.

He was extreme sad and followed his baby brother. Key turned suddenly back and cautiously licked his lips with a ‘thank’ on his mouth. Jinki was not angry, Kibum and Jonghyun were just brothers and he often saw these acts between them… and it was kind for his heart. It just showed how good mother will be Kibum. He liked to care about his family.

After he had to kiss him, Minhwan embraced Jaejin. The boy could see Jonghyun over the vampire’s shoulder and what he’d seen was… somehow touching. Jonghyun blinked back for a short second but he turned away as if his eyes could hurt Jaejin. 

“Don’t look at them, it will just hurt you.” Kibum agreed.

 

Meanwhile  until the others were busy with the act of Minhwan and Minho, Hongki tried to step towards  _that_ door.  He has almost opened it. Yunho’s reaction and teleporting was faster and he grabbed gently the vampire’s wrist. Hongki was scared because it was a sudden attack and he looked up into those chocolate brown eyes. 

“I… I’m sorry…”

For Yunho’s credit, he was very gentle and smile was his answer. He cautiously shut the door with his one leg and pulled Hongki away.

“Come… I want to talk with you. Just you and me.” he pointed between his eyes then back at Hongki and the vampire followed him without any protest.

Now Changmin was very proud. His alpha was pulling the vampire out to the garden without any force in his arm. He bit into his lips and wanted to kiss Yunho but it was not the best moment. He will do it later… when they can be on their own.

 

They were out of the house and Yunho sighed. He let Hongki’s arm and looked at the blue sky. The sun’s warm yellow shone down at them and he smiled into it. The sun didn’t hurt the vampires like in the tales but it was not comfortable for Hongki just standing under the rays. He looked out a nice tree with big green leaves and was standing under them.

“You’re a lot older than me so I will speak formally with you, hyung.” Yunho smiled and turned back to the vampire who right off nodded.

“I really respect you, Jung Yunho-ah. What you’ve done with your pack when you separated was amazing and I… I’ve always liked you. I respect all of you by the SM clan and don’t cause problems.”

The alpha was nodding.

“Thank you, hyung. Your words show you are very… nice and I know you’re not dangerous. Hyuna would be satisfied with your… band.”

Hongki was the one who smiled and slightly laughed.

“She knows that I’m older but didn’t want to become king. I let her to be the queen and she’s doing well. Look, she even didn’t come to this house however she knows what’s going on.” 

“She has her own spies and CL works with her sometimes from the YG clan.” Yunho agreed. 

“CL likes her. Their story is long and almost as beautiful as our own tales but it’s not the time talking about them.” Hongki sighed. “I want to talk about _him_.”

“’ _Him’_ is referring to my youngest.”

“Exactly.”

“Before he gave you his power to save you from the death… he was the alpha in your relationship, right?”

Hongki’s eyes widened and dropped his jaw.

“How do you know?”

“I was there by the table when Minhwan was telling the tale for the Shinee. You couldn’t see me because I had fallen on my molecules and I was sitting on my boy’s shoulder. For his credit, Minho also didn’t know that I’m listening from his body.”

Hongki was amazed.

“How powerful are you, Jung Yunho? Falling on your own molecules and then shifting back… it’s somehow a fantastic power.”

Yunho turned to be red.

“It’s a little bit uncomfortable but it goes… thanks.”

“Wow… but Minhwan didn’t tell that he was the… or you just…”

“I’m an alpha, too so it was easy to realize from the storyline that you were the… the… weaker. Sorry!” he added immediately but Hongki just smiled as he doesn’t believe for his ears. 

“Don’t be sorry, it’s great!”

“Great?!”

“Yeah… _aigo_... I can believe that Jonghun has chosen you as to be his father.”

Yunho froze.

“What do you mean under those words of you?” he mouthed but Hongki covered his mouth and bowed.

“I’m stupid, sorry!” he bowed twice and became seriously again. “His soul… I really believe that he… had chosen you because he knew you can help him to come back to…”

“… to you?” Yunho finished and Hongki had to turn away.

He heavily sighed and wiped his eyes. Yunho didn’t see but he understood that tears wouldn’t be easy showing for a person who you barely know.

“I’ve helped on your pack when they killed him and I lost him forever. I was very angry that I saved a werewolf instead of my own mate and cried on every night and just my brother could keep me in this world. I wanted to go after him and had a hard period with my own family. I hit my friend and became cruel with him because he defended his own mate over Jonghun. I would have to be understanding but I was a fool and crazy together and I prayed the death. Then… a young werewolf who was just twelve crushed onto my knees on the MAMA and I almost collapsed in front of him. I just could see his wonderful eyes and that short black hair what I’ve known the best. I had to give him back to you on that night but… I couldn’t forget those eyes.”

Yunho was listening on him carefully. He crossed his hands.

“My friends think that I went really crazy and I’m just a maniac.”

Yunho was shaking his head.

“I know what you feel, Hongki.” he directly didn’t add the ‘hyung’ to his name.

Hongki was a sweetheart, it was clear and Yunho has already accepted him. He didn’t tell he smiled deep in his heart. His son chose the right one.

“If I lose my Changmin… I couldn’t live without him. You’re very strong.”

Hongki froze, too. These two men found each other in Hongki’s green garden what actually looked like a fairy garden. Nice roses: white, red and some other flowers were smiling at them. The ocean fresh scent was good for those greens and Hongki was stepping towards the edge of the rock where the house was standing. He looked at the deep blue waves and Yunho squeezed his shoulder. 

“Don’t afraid of me. I want him the best and if he says he wants you after the truth… then, I will give him back to you.”

Hongki nodded but in this moment he had to cry and Yunho was just standing close to him. He let out everything.

“You won’t lose him again, Hongki.” 

 

Somehow deep in the forest, the Exo arrived to the home of the Winner. This rogue pack was odd, frightening and Kai really wanted to fly away in his shame. He hated that they captured them and it hurt his alpha proud. Even he had to snarl at the young packdoctor, too who was nice with them. Sehun’s glance told everything when he looked back at him. 

“So, these houses for the alphas and the omegas get this one.” Mino cleared his throat and looked at the leader who nodded.

“Except of one omega!” the leader raised his voice and looked down at Kyungsoo. “He shares the bed with me.” he smiled evil.

Kai immediately shifted into his second and let his claws coming out. Suho swallowed and pulled Sehun closer to him. Chanyeol just blinked and wanted to run to Kyungsoo and protect his friend from that unknown but mean wolf-creature. 

“LET HIM GO!” he heard his leader’s roaring when the alpha started to lead the got scared of omega towards his tent.

 

 


	114. Taehyun's surprise

One blink at his brother was enough for Jongin and he was fucking ready for the fight. His enemy licked his lips and yanked the omega closer. Chanyeol swallowed when he looked at them. Sehun was surprised and Suho and the others just were standing behind but close to them. Kai’s claws came out and his teeth were the scariest thing what Chanyeol could imagine and he really didn’t want those sharp teeth on his own neck, except if the alpha wants to claim him.

“I repeat it again: leave him or I have to kill you!”

Seungyun burst out of laughing and he had to get to his stomach as if Jongin would have said a very funny joke.

“I like him. I want him to try out. Why is it brothering you, alpha?”

“He is not an object, you fucking asshole, but my little brother… and he is mine!”

D.O. might’ve laughed if the situation wouldn’t be so serious.

‘ _Little brother_ … very nice, Jongin.’ he thought and never expected in his life that his brother once wants to fight for him.

When they were pups he really thought that his baby brother would willingly sell him to the next family if he gets the chance. But now he became the younger one in front of their whole pack and he didn’t care about it. He was proud of Jongin and smiled. He smiled but the next moment was very painful and he had to kneel down. Somebody kicked into his knees and the surprise attack was very hard.

“Hey!” Kai roared.

 

Taehyun got to his mouth and covered his eyes. He hated the alpha battles and didn’t want to participate in this. He was a healer and the life is the most important thing to him not the killing.

“Are you okay?” he heard the question from the strange omega’s mouth.

He nodded but grabbed the guy and pulled him away… a little farther.

“Where are we going?” Sehun asked but let the omega leading him into a tent.

Taehyun sighed and sat down on the closest chair what was in front of them and pushed another one for Sehun.

“Sorry, I have just water. If you want to drink just service yourself.”

Sehun shook his head and looked around.

“It’s yours?”

“No… yes. I am the only one who lives here. I wanted to get out of there. I hate the fights.”

Sehun grimaced.

“But your pack is not actually the nicest one.”

“Well, they like me and I am their brother if you know how I mean. Even the baddest packs like their youngest the most.”

“ _Maknae problem_ … I know it very well.” Sehun smiled and sat down.

“Maybe you are in the same level as me?”

“I am the maknae of the whole Exo.”

“Ah… then take my hand!” he stretched out and the new friend accepted his gesture.

“Maknaes and packdoctors.” Sehun sighed.

Taehyun’s eyes narrowed.

“When you say: _packdoctor_ … what is it meaning?”

“You don’t know?”

“Your words are a little odd for us… we live in this forest since our birthday and we got our language from Father.”

“Father means Hojun?”

Taehyun quickly looked around as if somebody heard them and leaned closer to Sehun over the table.

“Say his name with respect! He doesn’t like if you don’t…”

“He is my family’s biggest enemy! I don’t care what he likes or not!”

Taehyun couldn’t do anything but scratched his cheek and crossed his hands.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I won’t do it.” Sehun smiled and he rose from his spot.

“ _Packdoctor_ is two words: ‘pack’ means werewolf family and the doctor is the healer of our world.” he tried to return to the original subject.

Taehyun nodded but his eyes were sad.

“You are not the best healer, right? Sorry, I just feel it in you.” he turned to Sehun who thinned his lips and nodded.

“That’s right. I’m just a student. The best is… he is not here but I’m studying from him.”

“Is he also an omega?”

“Just an omega might be a doc… sorry, a healer.”

“I can help you.” Taehyun jumped up with full of energy. “I help you to become the best. I show you something!”

“Heh?” Sehun wanted to protest but the omega grabbed him again and he touched something on the floor.

“It’s a secret chamber… we have to go down.”

Sehun was confused. He didn’t want to go down and he very remembered on the last horror movie what they watched and it began with a secret chamber, too.

“Don’t misunderstand me but…”

“I know, I know: it’s dark and scary… and you don’t know what’s under the ground but trust in me!”

“Trust in you?” now he laughed.

Taehyun smiled, too and cautiously pushed him down.

“Go… nothing dangerous will be there!”

 

“If you ever want to try him out as you said, you have to challenge me or my father first and you can trust in me: my father is the worst! He would just cut your throat.”

“I’m not afraid of your mouth, wolf! Guys, leave us alone… it’s a mating fight.” he addressed to his own pack and the Winner guys nodded. They jumped farther from them.

“Mating fight?!” Kyungsoo shouted from the ground and his heart drummed faster.

He immediately thought of Kyuhyun and Yunho’s tale when they were fighting for Changmin.

“Don’t worry, bro!” Jongin tried to be calm and send a weak smile towards him.

“Yeah, don’t worry little omega! You are in the best place to see how I will teach your brother on an important lesson!”

“Kai!” D.O. shouted but suddenly Mino yanked him closer to him and his squeezing was too painful for him.

“Ouch!” he moaned in his agony and Mino pushed him onto the ground.

“Behave yourself, omega!”

Jongin saw everything and if this fight is over… this Mino guy will be the first who will die! He roared and Seungyun smiled at his friend.

“Treat him better, Mino. It’s not a joke.” he said but nothing force was in his voice.

His friend just amused well and D.O. really wanted to cry. Nobody treated him so in his whole life…

“I can’t stand this!” they heard a sudden roar.

Suho from behind jumped and attacked the leader. His claws wanted to hit his face but Seungyun was faster and he kicked into the man’s stomach. Suho flew onto a tree and even the farthest members could hear his broken ribs.

Chanyeol stepped back and colored ran out of his face when Suho has collapsed into the sand.

“Bastard…” Jongin growled and he also jumped up.

 

Poor Kyungsoo just could hope that his brother knows what he is doing.

Sehun walked deeper and deeper in the darkness. There have nothing.

“How many stairs do you have?”

“We are almost at the end. It is really under the ground.”

They stopped in front of a thick brown wall and grey fog was above of their head. Sehun has surprised: fog here?!

“Look at the wall!” Taehyun whispered and pointed up.

The omega dropped his jaw when the frog started to circle like a tornado and the wall separated into two pieces. A thin track appeared between them and Taehyun shoved the omega inside.

“It’s better to walk inside if you don’t want to fly away like Dorothy.” Taehyun whispered and Sehun nodded with pale face.

 

 

 


	115. Double overdose?

Sehun couldn’t believe for his eyes: they were standing in front of a box. A big box! Ridiculous… the fog vanished when they stepped onto the track and the entrance has closed behind of them. 

“Are we still under the ground? Because that tornado thing was very interesting…”

Taehyun nodded and shook his head together.

“Well, if I say that we are in a different dimension, will you believe in my words?”

“No.”

“Then, yes: we are still under the ground!” his mouth widened and Sehun felt little bugs in his stomach. 

“It’s not funny.”

“I can’t give my perfect answer for you. I was here just sometimes, not so often.”

“Your pack knows about it?”

“My pack gives my own free times. In the past I have walked alone in the forest without their company and I discovered this place on my own. After that I’ve asked for Seungyun to put my tent above of this place.”

“He didn’t ask why?”

“No. I said it’s an omega thing and I was bored where I was. So, he just shrugged and did what I want.”

Sehun smiled.

“So… it’s a secret box?”

“Yes. When you will step inside of the room you will feel the energy around of you.”

“The energy? Sounds like force from the Star Wars.”

“What?”

“Nothing…”

“Don’t afraid of the box because it will be shaking your body. The energy comes from the walls if you touch it.”

“Energy… maybe it’s an electric power.”

Sehun sighed and the air went deep in his lungs. His chest moved up when he entered and it really bit his sole.

“Ouch!” he jumped but in this moment another thing came out from his fist and it was white. 

It hit the opposite wall.

“What was that?” he looked at Taehyun but smile was on his face.

“I said: energy… I call it energy because I didn’t find the perfect name.”

“I feel something different in me, so you are not far away from the reality.” he mumbled but he had to get used the unbroken electric bites. It was not painful just unpleasant.

“I’ve spent here five hours at the last time. It’s my personal record. After I’ve returned to the surface… I’ve felt that I’m super strong… not in muscles but my healing power increased a lot. It develops what you are good in it.” 

“Ah… if I’m good in battles it gives power into my muscles?”

“I said only I know this place but the answer is perhaps yes because I’m not fighting so my muscles are in their normal shape. I wanted to see the changing on another people, so it was the main cause why are you here now.”

“Somehow I’m an experimental bunny?”

Taehyun’s face went into red while he was nodding.

“Sorry… I am curious.”

 

Luhan and the two dragons waited for the moment when they can attack. Hojun was frightening in Xiumin’s body because the omega’s shape gave plus vibration for the gamma. Luhan thought he will tell it to him after they killed Hojun. He imagined Xiumin will smile… it pumped more blood into his heart. 

‘I love you so much.’ he thought and it was the moment! 

He heard Zhou Mi’s words in his head.

‘Distract his attention until we are changing.’

‘Changing?’ Luhan frowned but cut poker face.

‘You need on more power… we can give it for you.’

‘I don’t understand.’ Luhan replied while he attacked the gamma.

Xiumin smiled and hit back. His elbow found Luhan’s back…

‘We have a shape what we can’t use often. If you get it… you will be as strong as your former shape was.’

Luhan stopped for one minute.

‘Really? I can be strong as I was?’

Zhou Mi touched his son’s hand and they were motionless. They closed their eyes and the air started burning and rolling around them. Hojun grimaced because he saw their sudden changing. He sent some sharp ice bombs towards them but Luhan jumped in their way and they hit the zero. 

“So, something important is in the air, right?” he snarled and the grin on his face was… gruesome.

‘Don’t care about him. He wants to distract you, too.’ now it was Henry.

The kid was different. The hatchling and his father were standing there in their dragon shape and the colors on them became more intensive.

 

‘Father…’ Henry called Zhou Mi.

‘I’m here… don’t worry. We are doing this together.’

Zhou Mi knew this will be too much for Henry. He was too young in dragon’s age and inexperienced. It was his fault that his son lived a werewolf life and not a dragon’s since ages but it was too dangerous to come for him and get him out of the werewolf pack. His mother lived there and he thought he raises him but… Sungmin left Henry alone and rape or not rape… Zhou Mi will never forgive this for the omega. A real mother doesn’t live the child alone. He felt sorry because of Kyuhyun and Sungmin’s life… he destroyed it it was true and… it was a thing what they have talk about it by a round table without Henry. Just three of them… It was very complicated. 

‘Father?’ Henry asked because he was scared.

His body started to vanish and change into pour energy. It was Zhou Mi. He started this process in their bodies.

‘Don’t tremble… we have no time to do a conversation about what happens now but I will explain everything. This boy needs on us and I will put us in his zero body.’

Henry sighed inside of him but didn’t talk more. He accepted his father’s command. Zhou Mi was happy because his son followed his words without questions... though they didn’t know each other for a long time.

‘Thank you!’ it was the last word and Luhan just saw his vanishing shape.

It was sudden and Hojun blinked, too.

“Where…?” he mouthed but Luhan laughed in the next moment.

Hojun stopped and swallowed.

“Now… Son Hojun. It’s good to meet you… again.” Luhan roared and shifted… but this shift was something different.

He didn’t sift into his second but he hit a third shape. He started to shift into a real giant wolf… and the color ran out of Hojun’s face. 

 

 

 


	116. One step before the end

The animal wolf landed on his four paws and the voice was coming out of his mouth was deeper and definitely was not the normal Luhan.

“I warn you still once: get out of my omega!” he snarled and in wolf shape it was more frightening.

His sharp teeth were out of his mouth and his lips were up as a real wolf would do it. Hojun had never seen a werewolf who changed into a real animal and this one was a giant… Luhan was big as a wolfhound… and the gamma fell on his buttocks. 

“You…” he faltered and swallowed.

The animal’s fur was snow white and his eyes were golden as the moon in her biggest form. It was very scary. 

“Get out!” he snarled again and the wolf scratched the roof with one of his paw.

Hojun suddenly became hysterical.

“What if I stay here?” he laughed and pointed at Xiumin.

Luhan remained in silent but he thought of the worst situation: if Hojun stays there… he has to kill him in that body… which meant…

“I’ve decided a long ago that you will die. Minseok would agree with me… no matter how I love him, your fate is the death.”

Hojun looked like he is thinking hard.

“So, it doesn’t matter that I stay here or not, you will kill me even if it means that you kill your omega, too?”

“Exactly… I’m not afraid of you anymore.”

It was true: he didn’t afraid of him.

“You’re lying! You wouldn’t kill him… you love him!” he shouted and it looked like he scared.

Luhan was stepping forward and Hojun slid further… further… and further until his back was on the wall of the roof. His one leg was up as if he wanted to kick into Luhan’s face. The wolf was so close, he could touch his leg with his nose but Luhan stayed there and Hojun just could hear his breathing. 

 

Jaejoong was up and holding Jonghun’s hand in his own.

“It was a long journey, right?” he smiled at the tired omega who nodded.

“Thank you, hyung! Now I can remember of everything what happened with me.”

“It was very good that we had seen your soul is finding the soul of Changmin’s pup. It means you are one and you are their friend but also their child.”

“Somewhere I knew it… or I felt.”

“I know how you mean it but that’s better that we know the truth, aren’t we?”

The omega nodded and thought of his… wait a minute! What’s Hongki for him now? At the past when he was a real vampire and he had pumped his whole force into the man… he had had actually an alpha personality. After the accident he’d saved Hongki but he lost his power and became… weaker. He wanted to be the one again who defends his lover! Now he remembers and he has to get back his power. He wanted to be strong again. 

“Are you okay?” Jaejoong touched his shoulder.

“Yeah… come! I want to see my…”

He hadn’t to finish. Jaejoong agreed and they opened the door. In this minute when the door opened Hongki lost his balance and fell in Jonghun’s arms. He wanted to snake until the others were so busy with Jaejin but… Jonghun was before him with one step. He blinked up at him and Jonghun smiled. That smile was not belonged to a frightened omega but belonged to his former…

“Hi!” Jonghun welcomed him as if it was their first time to see each other and Hongki swallowed.

He felt he will cry and as if Jonghun knew it his embrace became tighter.

Jaejoong smiled behind of them and left the place. They stayed alone and Jonghun shut the door cautiously behind of them.

 

Changmin jumped up when he saw his friend and Yunho looked curiously at him.

“Nah, what happened with you?” Minwhan was immediately there and the whole Shinee and F.T. Island was looking at the alpha.

It was the first time in Jaejoong’s life when his face went into red and had to look away.

“He is yours.” he looked at Changmin.

The omega mouthed “what” and had to sit back… he missed his spot and accidentally sat on his alpha’s lap.

Minwhan and the other members were just staring at him and their eyes were… sad? Minhwan’s lips were thinned and he turned away.

“He is also yours!” Jaejoong now finally looked at them and Changmin pulled up one of his eyes. 

“What?” Jaejin asked and stepped forward.

He touched Minhwan’s arm because he knew that his mate really wanted to get back his brother.

“I said he belongs to everyone. His and the soul of Changmin and Yunho’s pup found each other when he died and they united. He also remembers of his past with you, guys.” he looked at the vampires and Minhwan had to smile.

“Where is he?”

“With his lover… don’t disturb them in this moment.” Jaejoong asked and his tone was soft.

Minhwan right off understood it and he nodded.

“Then… we can wait.”

 

Hongki was still between his arms and he knew what he has to do.

“I want to give back the power of you. I increased it a little bit and you will be stronger if I could say this.” he whispered and his cheek was still on the wolf’s chest.

He could hear Jonghun’s breathing and feel the chest’s moving.

Suddenly Jonghun lifted his left arm onto his lips and Hongki felt the wolf’s tongue on his skin. He knew what will be coming and he closed his eyes.

“From now on I will be the one who protects you!” Jonghun snarled and bit into Hongki’s flesh.

The blood was coming out so fast and Hongki felt a little pain in his arm. He hissed but let the omega to suck out his power. 

 

In Hong Kong Luhan moved closer and closer. Hojun didn’t move and the zero did the first attack: he bit into Xiumin’s waist and Hojun roared on his dear omega’s voice.

 


	117. A wolf's threat

Hojun has almost left this omega. The bite was very big and when he looked down it was bleeding and pained like the Hell. He closed his eyes and had to breathe heavily. 

Luhan snarled and he felt the animal’s warm breathe on him.

“What do you think, gamma? Was it enough or do you want more?” the animal grinned and was ready for the second round.

He found one of the gamma’s legs and Hojun felt this body is not that strong as he waited. He couldn’t move anymore and the last weapon was Xiumin’s hidden alpha power. Secretly he formed a long sharp icicle and it was a quick movement: he pushed it into the wolf’s shoulder.

Luhan stopped and looked at the ice. Even he didn’t blink and caught the piece with his teeth and pulled out. It bled but Luhan’s focus was on Hojun.

“I’m not interested in your little games.” he said and the blood froze in his enemy’s veins.

“Even if it kills your dearest one?” he laughed hysterically and tried to get up.

“You’re killing him… and if you don’t fly out… I take care of your death will be the shittest of the world.”

“What if I’ll fly and he will be free? How will you kill me in ghost shape?"

Luhan thought this conversation goes into the wrong way. He won’t let this shit to escape, he really is going to kill him but maybe… if he pretends that he will let him go... maybe… just maybe he will leave his omega.

“Are you afraid of me, gamma?” Luhan growled.

“No…. no…”

“Yes. You do.” Luhan didn’t wait the answer.

“Okay, be it any way you want but…”

“If I let you go, it means: go. Never threat my omega and his stepfather again in this life or anybody else in this world. You stay as a ghost and we won’t go after you.”

Hojun smiled awkwardly. This fucking little shit…

“His stepfather?”

“Yeah, let Yunho to live his life happily with Changmin.” he said the omega’s name out loudly direct.

He wanted to see that grimace on the gamma’s mouth but Hojun didn’t do it. Just his lips thinned.

 

Kyuhyun in the corner just blinked and watched the scene cautiously. Sungmin was almost up because the little red dragon healed him. He was happy when Sungmin’s beautiful eyes opened and looked at him.

“Hey!” he smiled and touched his cheeks.

“Where are we?” the omega mouthed but he was still weak.

He sat up and Kyuhyun held his hand on his back.

“Be cautious!” he whispered.

“Ah, I’m okay.” he waved.

“No. You’re sick.”

“Don’t be like this and don’t give me that puppy look on your face.”

Kyuhyun looked away. It was awkward.

“He can cut this out. That scale what stuck in your body.”

“Hm?”

“It’s a scale… a scale of Henry what stayed there whit the childbirth. It annoys the organs inside.”

Sungmin did a weak smile.

“I don’t care anymore what’s inside of me. I was a shit mother… I failed in everything.”

“We failed it together. Don’t put everything on your shoulder. I wasn’t there when you were needed on me, either.”

“It’s because we couldn’t forget that child.” he sighed and tears were in his corner of eyes. “I thought that you were the only one who can’t forget but I think of him very often, too.”

“It’s good that at least you confessed. I keep that in mind.”

Sungmin nodded.

“I want to talk with you. After everything…”

“I know you were hurt… me, too.”

“Then it shows that we are one pair.”

Kyuhyun didn’t believe what he heard.

“What…?”

“I… never mind.’

‘No. Say it again, please!”

“I said: we are a pair.” he hissed and looked away.

Kyuhyun smiled inside of him. Sungmin was so shy.

“I don’t know why but… I’m happy that you’re saying this to me.”

The omega swallowed.

“Thank you.”

“Sungmin… look at me!” he whispered and turned the omega by his jaw.

They kissed… on that roof when Luhan snarled at Hojun at the other corner. They didn’t care about it. Nothing was in the world… in that moment… just the two of them. They didn’t feel when the rain started to fall from the sky.

 

 


	118. Silent dance

Changmin stared the floor in front of him. He was holding on Yunho's hand and he thought away. He didn’t know what happened in Hong Kong but felt something bad. 

“Come!” Yunho stood up and pulled his omega out of the house.

He really wanted to get out of there and needed on fresh air. The garden was beautiful and Changmin would like it.

“Until Jonghunnie comes out I show you the flowers. They are something amazing. Hongki has green fingers.” he pulled his mouth into a wild smile and Changmin couldn’t protest.

He let himself to pull  up . They stopped at the door and Yunho cautiously yanked the omega closer to the garden.

“When you said ‘amazing’ I’ve never expected this. It’s really beautiful. These flowers and bushes… and the big trees, which are standing above of them and covering them… it’s breath-taking.” his eyes were smiling and turning around his heels.

He stretched his hands out and  suddenly smiled at the alpha and  started dancing without music. The rain  was falling upon them and Changmin became wet. His hair went down and he lifted his head up to the sky. He tasted the water and Yunho just… was standing there and watched the omega. He felt something in his lover’s heart but didn’t want to ask after it in this moment. They got back their youngest pup right now along with Minho and he wanted to keep this magic. 

He was walking to him and embraced Changmin. They continued the silent dance together and the rain was their music. The sound when  the drops reached the leaves and the ground… 

“I like dancing in the rain.” Changmin whispered when Yunho whirled him and pulled him back into his strong arms.

“Hmmm…” Yunho murmured but closed his eyes when felt Changmin’s close scent and really wanted to kiss him.

They did it. They do the kiss and because of the rain it was wet, long and romantic. Changmin thought it was his most romantic date with his alpha.

“I think bad things happen with the omegas.” he finally let out everything and Yunho looked up.

The alpha didn’t answer. He couldn’t answer just nodded.

“Do you want to go after them?”

“When they came out of that room and we saw Jonghun is okay… I would leave him here. These boys love him and will protect him, I know. I feel my omegas need on me!”

“You’re a perfect mother, Changminnie and I’m coming with you… everywhere where you want.”

“I’m a tiger when my pups are in danger, you know.” he smiled and Yunho had to nod.

It was right. 

 

Luhan looked into those eyes, which he knew very well. They didn’t belong to anymore to his love. They belonged to that gamma. He didn’t find anything when he searched Minseok’s soul and he afraid of his omega left this body without Luhan would have realized it… It was fucking annoying for Luhan that he couldn’t find him! 

Hojun was close to leave his body it was obvious but… the zero has to bite again and again until...

“ **STOP** **IT** **!** ” the roar burnt into his ears and he had to pull back.

Was it…?

“ _Arggh_ …” he heard that moan and…

“Xiumin?” he barely got breathe and went closer.

“ _He_ … I am… but…” he moaned and his hands were bloody.

His head fell back and Luhan quickly shifted into his second. The two dragons came out of him and they fell onto the ground. They were tired.

“What’s happening now?” Xiumin asked with pale face and had to touch his waist where the blood was draining.

Luhan went closer and he trembled when embraced him cautiously. He held the omega’s neck and he cried.

“I thought I can’t speak with you anymore!” his voice sounded like a baby but he didn’t care.

“I don’t know where he is but still with me… he didn’t leave just collapsed… I think but… I have to say that you’re doing well. It’s extremely painful but keep and finish what you’ve started!” Xiumin swallowed his tears and kissed Luhan’s cheek.

Luhan embraced him tighter and nodded. The omega freed himself out of his embrace. He looked seriously into the zero’s eyes.

“I'm so sorry!” Luhan sobbed.

“It doesn’t matter what you are doing with me but promise that you will finish! Doesn’t matter if you have to kill me with that monster but do it! If you don’t do it, I will not forgive you… never in this life!” he pointed at Luhan’s heart and the zero stopped with the sobbing and mouthed a weak yes.

“ _Xiumin_ …” he whispered and the omega leaned closer.

He was the one who kissed him. Luhan just let him and closed his eyes when his only love’s scent calmed him down. Once again in this life they were together and this happiness was the one what Luhan wanted again and again. His happiness was only Xiumin.

 

 


	119. Before the battle

”Hongki-yah, why did you tell me that you were the one who was on the top in our relationship?” Jonghun asked before he pulled the skin on his mouth and the werewolf’s fangs came out.

He felt Hongki’s sigh on his own chest.

“I had to lie ‘cause you were just a pup on my bed and… an omega.” he mumbled but still stayed in his embrace and didn’t look up.

“I was the one who was on the top, Hongki.” Jonghun touched his back and tightened his embrace.

“You are still a child… an eleven years old from a werewolf pack and… your memories just memories.”

“Look at me, darling!” Jonghun got his jaw and forced the vampire to look up. “I remember of you and everything what we shared in the past and know you almost died because of that bastard who is not my father anymore. I gave my power to you to save your life!”

“I want you to give it back!” Hongki showed his naked skin and the werewolf had to swallow.

He felt Hongki’s blood under his skin and felt the man’s heart drums…

“Is it really what you want? You will be on the same level when you were.”

Hongki nodded. His power belonged to this… werewolf. He had just developed it through those years.

“I want it!”

Jonghun licked his lips and took the vampire’s hand into his palm. His squeezing was a little bit stronger when put the skin onto his mouth. Hongki tried to relax but closed his eyes and leaned again onto the werewolf. Jonghun licked his wrist before he bit. He kissed the precious hand and bit strongly into the flesh.

He won’t be a vampire again but he will be a very powerful werewolf between an alpha and an omega. Almost close to a beta… He smiled when he felt his old blood spreading again into his body and felt Hongki becomes weaker and weaker in the same time. He lifted him into his arms and took him to the bed. The vampire was unconscious when he put  him  down and leaned above of him. His wrist was between his fangs and the werewolf was sure that the pup died in him. He will never change back into a child and his parents have to accept it. He won’t change back because he has to defend this man who lies in this bed in front of him and he loves him. In this moment he understood his father’s feelings, they were the same: they liked their mates better than their own lives. 

 

Yunho knew his son won’t be the same again. He was standing in front of that door and Changmin touched his shoulder. They were wet because of the rain but they didn’t care about it. Jaejoong and Yoochun were close and waited for them in the doorway. They wanted to go back to China because of Luhan and the TVXQ wanted to find the Exo.

“It’s the time for the separating, children.” Yoochun smiled when embraced Jonghyun, Kibum and the other Shinee members. “You will be okay without us and your parents will arrive in minutes.” he referred to the Big Bang pack. 

Jinki nodded seriously.

“Mom will be angry that you left him behind.” he almost laughed but Yoochun was faster and looked at his alpha.

“He will understand us. It’s not his case… and I don’t want bringing my little cousin into danger anymore.”

The Shinee leader nodded at the alpha. 

“I will tell him if he will be sad.”

“Thank you, kid.” Jaejoong sighed and he had to embrace Jinki.

He was proud of this pup. He had never expected the child of Seungri and Junsu (the two maknae) will be the leader of his own pack.

“Yunho, Changmin… we have to move before it will be late.” he looked behind of Jinki and the two were sad.

They wanted to say ‘bye’ to their pup but it was clear Jonghun won’t come out of the room… not now.

“Dear, go!” Yunho pulled the omega away by his hips and Changmin let him to lead.

“Jaejoongie…” he smiled at his… friend and the other alpha touched his chest.

“So, TVXQ! and JYJ... are we ready for our big last fight?” he asked at looked at every member.

“Why do you say ‘last’?” Yoochun grimaced and crossed his hands.

“I think our time is gone… we have lived in the centre since lots of years and shared good and bad memories together but… our children are grown up and their time is arrived. If we helped them I think I won’t fight anymore. I want to live in peace… with my family and with you, my friends.” he pointed at Changmin and Yunho who looked at each other.

“You’re talking as an old man, Jaejoongie.” Yunho said seriously.

“I’m not that old but tired. I’m very tired and want to rest.”

Yunho smiled at him. He felt that man again who was his best friend in their childhood. He saw him in Jaejoong’s eyes and every memory slipped back into his head. Their debut performance… the day when they’ve met and the days when they were the first K-Pop band not just in South Korea but in the world… he remembered when Jaejoong and he could sing and dance on the same stage without so much hate…

“I think you are again my best friend, hyung.” he said loudly.

He had to say this before they’ll fight again and he knew Changmin drops his jaw next to him. Actually, Yoochun made the same expressions. 

“Don’t call me hyung, and we talked it.” Jaejoong laughed and they embraced.

It was the embrace of the alphas. Not the way when they’re embracing their omegas or pups but two friends were standing and shared their body heats. Jaejoong felt Yunho’s scent again in his nose and Yunho felt it, too.

When they stepped out and left the F.T. Island’s home… they didn’t look back. They laced their fingers and Jaejoong was standing in the center of them. He didn’t warn them when he started the teleporting. 

 

Exo-M arrived silently in Hong Kong. Baekhyun was slow… he just learned the teleporting and he was fucking slow. Chen fell on his back and he hissed.

“Ouch… be better in next time, Baek!”

“Don’t complain, please… we weren’t in the System since ages.” the alpha bit but he knew he did it wrong.

Lay didn’t care and did his job immediately. He was standing on the street and looked in the air. He was not a Super Junior pup but the cousin of Tao. His mother was a female from Donghae’s childhood pack and actually, they were step siblings. So, Lay was the cousin of Tao. His mother was half-Chinese and Lay knew this city well. 

“I feel Xiumin…” he whispered but Baekhyun heard him well.

“Where is he?”

“He’s with our target. I didn’t expect it…” he looked back at the alpha who nodded.

The Hojun-Xiumin had teleported in front of their nose and they didn’t know he went after Luhan.

“Can we go there? Is it safe?”

His friend grimaced.

“Do you want the right or should I lie?”

Baekhyun waved and turned on his feet. He had to think it over… there were omegas with them…

“I think I am the leader of the Exo-M, aren’t I?” Tao was right off in front of him and crossed his hands.

He was angry, his face told everything.

“Yeah, it’s right.” Baekhyun had to admit that he was the one who put him onto this level.

He felt himself as a big idiot in this moment. Tao was an omega… why did he say his name, for the love of the God!?

“I want to go there!” Tao made his first command and Baekhyun shut his eyes down. He squeezed them until they hurt and… nodded.

“What?!” Lay shouted and almost jumped to him. “I feel two strange souls there and their power is incredibly amazing… you can’t go…”

“I said: I want to go, so do it!” Tao ordered again and he ran forward.

He was quick as Hyukjae and Baekhyun had no time to yank him back.

“Shit!” he cursed and followed him.

Lay bit into his lower lip and blinked at Chen who shrugged. The road was almost empty when they arrived to the building. On the rooftop was a big battle it was not a question. Lay stopped Chen and looked up. 

“How are we going to go up?” the omega asked.

“Teleport is not a solution right now, I think.” he watched Baek who gave right to him.

They didn’t know the situation. It was dangerous to appear so suddenly in front of the enemy.

“We can still use the elevator or the steps.” Chen shrugged and the others had no idea in their mind so they entered into the skyscraper.

The sun almost went down but humans still worked. It was a bank and for the werewolves pack has to melt into the crowd… without they cause a sensation.

“ _Baek_ … could you replace our face? Is it your alpha power, right?” Tao asked.

“Why?” Chen raised his eyes and questioned Tao’s idea.

“Don’t forget that we are also the Exo-M and it’s a little bit prominent if they discover us in a bank of Hong Kong.” he bit back at Chen mostly.

“I’m already doing this, don’t fighting please, omegas!” Baekhyun hissed behind their backs and he sighed when the four of them finally reached the elevator.

When they reached the top they opened the door and they four friends froze. They saw Sungmin and Kyuhyun in the corner and… and saw something what they never wait…

 

Xiumin lost again and Hojun rose from his sleeping. He laughed immediately and Luhan knew his love vanished. He shifted back into his animal wolf shape but right now without the help of the dragons. The two left their power inside of him and they looked like two tired men close to them. Henry barely got up to his feet… his father pulled him up and they were trying to walk away. Hojun smiled evilly and pushed the air towards them and they fell almost to the walls. Kyuhyun was the one who jumped and reached Henry when he wanted to fall down from the roof. 

“Where are the great dragons, eh?” he asked and looked at the snarling white wolf. “In you, right, puppy?” he mocked and kicked towards the animal.

“Didn’t you get enough bites from me to know that I’m not just a cute pet?” Luhan snarled and he moved closer to the gamma. 

 


	120. Sixth book: His Attack

Luhan decided and attacked. He jumped a huge one and pressed the gamma onto the ground. His fangs were on the enemy’s throat and almost bit into the flesh. He listened in his ears Hojun’s breathing while the gamma tried to stay calm. He tried to catch Luhan by his side and pushed him away from him but the animal was unmovable. Luhan’s eyes were red and he was totally frightening.

“Leave the dragons. It’s the best what you can do because they are just bodies… their whole power is inside of me and I can do everything what I want… actually, I became like you are, gamma.” the animal snarled and Hojun had to swallow.

His Adam’s apple was moving up and down under the wolf’s mouth.

“Their power? Ho---how?” he mumbled and the color ran out of his face.

“I was a strong zero in the past… you know it the best. Second time I got a life what I’ve always wanted and I didn’t train. I became weak but now… they gave me what I couldn’t reach alone: my real power, gamma. I am now the old Luhan and if you don’t want to see the result of our union I have to repeat myself: get out of my wife’s body or the end will be sad for you.” he bit down and the gamma roared.

 

In that moment Baekhyun didn’t know what they could do for Luhan. He looked at Khyuhyun who held the exhausted Henry in his arms and the other guy was… unknown. Suddenly Kyuhyun found them with one blink and Baekhyun felt the older alpha’s fluster. Kyuhyun indicated that get out of here right now and Baekhyun silently nodded. The others started to pull him away but in this fucking moment accidentally Chen stumbled in Tao and they fell onto the metal door… it was noisy, of course.

Luhan wanted shouting when he realized his friends were in the door but this one second was enough to Hojun and the gamma kicked into his stomach. It was the worst kick what Luhan ever got and it pained as the Hell. The animal wolf cried out and Hojun’s attention was now on poor Chen who was lying on the ground with Tao under his weight.

 

Chen had never thought that their dear Minseok will look at him like this. This boy was the favorite of every member… they adored him along with Chanyeol but this blink was… bloodcurdling.  

“Ho… Hojun!” he mouthed and the gamma was in front of his nose.

One inch separated them away and Chen could watch his shoes. The omega looked up but right now the gamma grabbed him by his collar and lifted the weak boy into the air.

He squeezed his neck and Chen could barely breathe.

“Ah…” the boy suffocated and tried to free himself out but Hojun just laughed.

“Dear Exo, welcome you in Hong Kong.” the gamma giggled and threw Chen as hard as he could onto the brick walls.

Lay watched as this prick treats his dear friend as if he would be an object and could hear the broken vertebras in the omega’s body. He looked at Baekhyun who instantly nodded at him and the alpha rushed to the fallen omega. It was in the last second but Lay could grab the fallen Chen who lost his conscious and collapsed into Lay’s arms. Lay quickly scooped him into his arms and looked up at the gamma. He snarled at Hojun who smiled and pointed down at Tao who still was there on his spot.

Baekhyun couldn’t react and Tao was already in the corner… Hojun kicked into the omega and the power of his legs was the same when he kicked into Luhan. Tao immediately closed his eyes and didn’t move anymore. Lay followed the falling of his cousin and he enraged. The anger wanted to come out of him and…

“ARE YOU ATTACKING ONLY THE OMEGAS? WHAT ARE YOU: A WEAKLING?!” Baekhyun stepped forward and looked seriously.

He shifted into his weak second and Baekhyun wanted to attack. He had almost jumped but suddenly a strong arm pushed him away and he fell on his side. Luhan was in front of him and he shifted from the animal into a second again. He was strong as in animal form, Baekhyun could feel it and now the boy was the strongest in the whole Exo.

“Luhan…?” Baekhyun watched his back and his friend didn’t move.

“I protect my family.” he heard the sentence what he didn’t wait.

“Are you talking about us?” Baekhyun flabbergasted but it was not exactly a question.

“Always.” Luhan shortly blinked at him and smiled.

 

Hojun was very happy that he can send the Super Junior pups into the Hell. He will cut their throats first, then squeezing their bodies and breaking their neck. He hated them:

‘… _the whole band! I can give the final retort to the Suju: this Baekhyun who called me ‘weakling’, he is the pup of that disgustingly cheesy Ryeowook – I always hated that guy along with that idiot Yesung…  this Tao kid is an Eunhyuk copy and he got his stupid henpeck father, Donghae’s eyes… Chen belongs to that fat monkey and his dear Japanese bitch as an adopted pup and the most disgusting thing is that he’s in love with his brother… Suho, the first and only real son of Shindong. The whole Exo and Super Junior have to go to the Beyond and Luhan is the worst who loves his own brother._ ’

“Do you like that litany in your head?” Luhan asked loud. “If you don’t stop, I have to think you went crazy.” the pup mocked.

He knows what’s going on and he doesn’t hide it. He smiles and very sharp nails appear at the end of his fingers. His body is way bigger than he was before the dragon guys gave him their power. He was really that zero from the past!

 “Yes. I’m HIM: the old Luhan and if you forgive me I have to save my life!” he laughed and with every power of him he attacked the gamma.


	121. The sacrifice

Luhan was quick, quicker than he was ever and his power surprised the wolf-himself. The animal changed into a stronger second shape and Hojun could jump away. It seemed the gamma is slower and weaker… Luhan embraced him in a good moment and he held Minseok’s body tight. He squeezed the bones and he bit into the left shoulder.

The gamma roared. He roared and wanted to punch the zero’s face. The boy was different and perhaps he does not care about his omega’s well-being. Xiumin was still inside of him, the gamma felt it but he is dying. The soul feels what the body and if Luhan does not change his technique… Hojun will leave it. If he leaves, the omega dies, it was clear.

“I know about everything, Hojun.” he suddenly whispered into his ears. “I could say ‘good bye’ and could kiss my Xiumin once again… he said ‘I have to kill you because he won’t forgive me if I don’t do it’. It was his last wish and I will… I have to do it!” he groaned and squeezed his neck better.

It was right. It was just a body and his love had died in his hands before the gamma returned. The soul was just a weaker copy of his precious mate and now Xiumin is waiting for him in the beyond. He will go just he has to finish what they’ve started.

 

Hojun was in big trouble: if the zero does not care about his omega his whole plan is ended. He has to steal a new body! Yes… Luhan will kill him and he has to rush out from Xiumin. The omega’s alpha powers aren’t working against this new zero shape and that fucking bitch is tired enough to go into the Hell. Or… he has to trick the day and until noon he will have time to think out a new plan. Yes… it’s a great idea… he can pull the time because he has time! He was born in this way and he will do it.

“No… you won’t do it, Hojun!” a soft angelic voice came from behind of them and he barely wanted to realize Yunho.

The alpha was behind of Luhan and touched the boy’s back. The gamma could feel the whole TVXQ on the roof and he missed a breath. Jaejoong was standing in front of him and looked face to face with him, Luhan and Yunho. The omegas were on his two sides and made little circle about him.

“It’s the end, Hojun hyung.” Yunho said again and Hojun had to close his eyes.

“I don’t want to kill you, Yunho. I just let you go…”

“Just me or my pack and my pup…?”

“Your pup? Who is yours?” Hojun felt something is wrong here.

“Xiumin… the omega who are you using.”

“He is the mongrel of Jaejoong.”

Changmin and the others are hissing. Yoochun could see Jaejoong’s anger is growing inside of him.

“No. Bad answer… he is also my son. He comes from Changmin… Changmin’s pups are mines, too.”

Hojun clenched his teeth.

“Changmin…” he growled and wanted to grab the omega on his side but Luhan didn’t allow it.

“Don’t force yourself, you’re mine.” Yunho chuckled and Hojun stopped for a moment.

He wanted to look over his shoulder but he couldn’t do the moves. He could watch at the alpha in front of him…  it was very surprising that how Jaejoong changed as the years went by. His whole shape was not that model guy anymore but a real man… he crossed his hands in front of Hojun and looked seriously.

“ ** _Give up_**!” he said or it was just a sentence in his head?!

“No!” Hojun was stubborn and shook himself. “ **NO!** ” he roared and wanted to free himself from Luhan’s grip.

Jaejoong was stepping closer until their nose could meet.

“What a pity that you didn’t listen on my son…” he mouthed and his lips formed evil smile.

“What is the shit are you talking about?” Hojun spat into Jaejoong’s eyes but the alpha didn’t notice.

“We have a plan against you.” he said quietly and nodded at Changmin.

In this moment the omega pulled out a sharp knife and jumped behind of his alpha. He pushed it into his back where it could reach the heart and Yunho collapsed onto the floor. Then Changmin walked close to Yoochun and he looked impassively.  

“We knew you were connected to each other and only the death of him can change it.” Jaejoong said without any emotion in his voice. Hojun’s eyes widened when he looked at Yunho’s lying body. He couldn’t believe it… without Yunho he is really dead!

“What did you do you freak?!” he shouted into Changmin’s face and his claws came out.

 


	122. Love quadrangle

Jonghyun was gazing out of the window after the TVXQ and he hoped that the hyungs will be okay alone. It was good that they ordered the Shinee to stay here because he really didn’t want to go into China. He has a business here and wanted to solve it. He looked at _him_ … he was with the Minhwan guy and got back his guitar. It was very sexy in his hands and Jonghyun gulped.

“It looks good with you.” he said suddenly.

He didn’t feel his legs moving but was there in front of the guy and looked into his eyes. Jaejin was not trembling anymore and nodded.

“I like him. He is my second best friend.”

‘ _He?! Is he talking about the instrument_?’

Jaejin laughed when saw the werewolf’s face.

“I’m referring the guitar as _him_. Jonghun said to me it’s almost the same as if you are falling in love with someone…  you have to find your own musical instrument.” Jonghyun shook his head and Jaejin waved him to have a place near him.

“For example: Jonghun’s old guitar is a she. Minhwan drums is again a he… and Seunghyun’s…”

“It’s a she.” the other boy interrupted from the corner but it wasn’t annoying.

“Thanks, Seunghyun-shi.”

“Welcome.” he nodded but immediately looked away.

“Why are you giving sex for the objects?”

“It’s normal if you are a musician… you feel the sex of it. Even the biggest orchestra musicians told that they know the sex of their instruments.” Jaejin said quietly and Minhwan left them alone.

He returned to Seunghyun and helped him with his own playing.

Jaejin looked at them for a moment and their whole situation was… cute. They were cute together and Jaejin had to give them their own free time. Seunghyun was always smiling when the drummer dealt with him.

“Do you want to go out?” he heard the sudden question and shook his head.

“Excuse me?” he looked at the wolf.

He was not rude or fierce but nice. He nicely took out the guitar of Jaejin’s hands and cautiously put back into his box. He pulled up the vampire and gently led him out of the room.

“I want to talk with you.” he sighed when they were totally alone.

Jaejin thought it’s okay that the wolf wants to speak… maybe about his…

“My feelings… I have feelings for you.”

Jaejin blinked.

“I don’t know what it is but it’s strong and it’s right I’m searching my real mate… lover.”

“Is it a werewolf mating thing?”

“Almost… your scent is in my nose and it’s crazy.” he closed his eyes and turned away.

Jaejin gulped but he was not afraid of him. Jonghyun was also cute in his own way…

The boy wanted to touch his back but…

“I’m a vampire.” he whispered.

Jonghyun’s eyes opened and quickly turned back.

“I like your kind.”

“My kind?”

“Sorry, I wanted to say I have no problem that you are maybe way older than me with centuries and… and…”

Jaejin smiled and the wolf didn’t get it.

“I’m a very new vampire. Just two hundred years old.” he smiled up and Jonghyun felt that heat again in his…

“I’m younger but an alpha.” he whispered and leaned closer.

He had to get closer to him and Jaejin didn’t protest. The vampire’s back reached the walls and the wolf closed his eyes. Jonghyun sniffed his scent… and slowly (it seemed hours) he cautiously licked Jaejin’s lips. It was not a kiss but when he realized that the vampire won’t run away he became braver and his tongue slipped into his mouth.

Jaejin was standing as a cold tree and did not dare to move. He wanted to embrace the wolf but his whole body was rigid. He accepted the kiss and Jonghyun was something awesome but… the reality was he feared. He feared not from the alpha but from Minhwan. He thought he cheats on them and… after what they did for him it wouldn’t be nice.

“What are you thinking about?” Jonghyun asked softly and touched Jaejin’s cheek for a minute.

“I… I’m a bitch.” the vampire whispered and wanted to run away.

Jonghyun was faster and didn’t let him go. He didn’t let him out of his arms and kissed him again but now it was harder. It had to be harder because the vampire will never understand how much the alpha wants him!

 

Minhwan looked Seunghyun’s smile and it was everything for him. He liked Jaejin and missed him but he knew the wolf carried him out and didn’t go after them. Seunghyun was need on his attention and he wanted this man in this moment. He felt when one of his mates wants him so badly and he adored this feeling. He would be a big alpha but he was not a werewolf… just a vampire who wanted his love. He didn’t know what was the different between Jaejin and Seunghyun but he liked them. He liked them but he was in love with…

“Seunghyun  hyung, come here for a moment please!” one of a Shinee member shouted for him and the boy put down his guitar and jumped into the kitchen.

Minhwan would snarl but by the vampires it was not a habit. He sighed and suddenly he got the attention of the Minho guy who looked him seriously.

“Are you okay?” he asked him and Minhwan nodded.

“Yes. Why not would okay?”

Minho shrugged.

“You looked at Taemin as he would be a shit.” he referred at the cutie who shouted from the kitchen.

Minhwan shook his head.

“That grimace was not against Taemin-ah, I’m sorry.” he explained and Minho… smiled?

“I know the feeling.” he laughed and teleported onto the couch where the vampire was. “Tell me about it!” he said while he’d hit the vampire’s thigh.

 

Later when Taemin got his food, Seunghyun left the living room. He was fed up with the werewolves and needed to be alone. He thought for a moment that Minhwan wants him, too but he turned quickly to that other wolf and now they are speaking since hours. He didn’t look for Jaejin because he liked him but Minhwan liked him better. Seunghyun just liked protect him and sometimes their kisses were sweet but it was not love what he felt. It was a deep friendship and he accepted that Minhwan needs on the other guy… for some reason and he did not get it.

He sneaked into his room and lied onto his bed. He embraced his pillow and the soft material was so good for his cheeks. He realized he cries. He cries and didn’t know why but he felt that some sharp thing went into his chest… as if it would be a knife.

Everything was okay in their relationship… what happened... and he did something what he didn’t know about?! Why Minhwan needs on a third person and Seunghyun really wants this?

Suddenly he felt his other half in the room and the door was closed cautiously. He felt the hard footsteps of Minhwan and the vampire slowly sat down on the edge of his bed.

“I hate when you’re crying.” he murmured and touched Seunghyun’s elbow. The boy was still embracing his pillows.

“You can stay there… my crying is not your responsibility.” Seunghyun moaned into the material and turned away.

It was enough for Minhwan and quickly caught Seunghyun’s hips and forced to boy on his back.

“Ah… it’s painful… **Minhwan**!” Seunghyun protested but the stronger leaned down and pressed a hard kiss onto his lips.

“You’re a jerk!” Seunghyun hissed through his teeth but Minhwan didn’t stop it and pressed his love’s arms down.

“Stop the wriggling, right now!  It’s annoying!” he commanded and climbed up on the man.

Suddenly Seunghyun slapped him… and Minhwan froze.  


	123. A very F.T. Island night

Minhwan’s eyes widened and sat up straight on Seunghyun’s lap. He even touched it where his lover’s hand landed.

The vampire under him had stopped with the struggling and looked him with pale face. His black semi-long hair what Minhwan adored so much had fallen into his eyes but he still could see through the hairsbreadths.

“What did I do that I deserved a fucking slap?! WHAT?!” he roared and Seunghyun did not dare to say anything.

Even so the stronger stayed on the top of him and didn’t move. He crossed his hands and waited for the explanation.

“You didn’t tell me why you brought _him_ into our relationship.” Seunghyun answered in a normal calm tone and looked into his eyes.

Minwhan’s muscles slightly moved but counted until ten before he opened his mouth.

“I asked you about my plan and you didn’t protest.”

Seunghyun’s face turned red because of his inner anger.

_‘Is Minhwan really that stupid or he just doesn’t understand?!’_

“Get off of me!” he suddenly pushed up his hips until the other has almost fallen down. “Get out!” he pointed at the door and Minhwan was stepping back.

“ **GET OUT OF HERE!** ” he shouted suddenly and Minhwan had to give up and shut the door behind of him.

Seunghyun even threw a pillow onto his retiring shape and Minhwan could hear his quite sobbing through the door. He leaned on the wood and sighed.

“Go away, I know you’re there!” Seunghyun shouted and threw another pillow onto the door.

“ _Baby_ … could you calm down for a little bit?” he asked normally but Seunghyun was still sobbing.

“I will go back, okay? I know I’m a big jerk and we can talk about it if… if you still want.” he tried to give his best and opened the door cautiously.

Seunghyun was sitting on the floor and his back leaned on the bed, he was embracing his legs. Minhwan really thought he is a prick but he knelt in front of the man and touched his knees. Seunghyun let him to do it…

“Don’t you like Jaejin anymore?” Minhwan asked first.

“I like him as a… as a friend. I know your feelings are stronger and vice versa but if you like him better than me I have to know about it because… it’s not good for me. I don’t wanna share you with him or with anybody else… and I don’t put this pressure on you but I want you only for me… if it’s not okay then please… “ he looked up with that beautiful eyes of him and Minhwan knew he really was a prick. “Please just tell me about it and I will let you go… you can be with him.” he sighed and turned away from the stronger.

Minhwan wanted to roar that he likes him better than anybody else in this world, his Seunghyun cannot be someone else’s mate… he belongs only to him!

“ _My love_ …” he stood up and pulled Seunghyun under his arms.

Seunghyun slightly protested but he let his body go. He caught into Minhwan’s strong arms and cried… cried like never before.

“I love you so much!” also Minhwan’s tears started to fall down. “I never let you go… understand me?” he forced the man to look into his eyes. “You’re mine and I’m yours… just yours.” he was saying and at the end he kissed Seunghyun hard.

The best was the man kissed him back and they became lost each other. They were kissing for minutes until Minhwan pushed him down gently and pulled Seunghyun’s T-shirt off of him. He kissed him romantically and his hand played with Seunghyun’s nipples. He moved down and licked his shoulder blade and started to suck the skin of his neck lightly. Seunghyun moaned because of the pleasure and closed his eyes. He was moving his hips but the stronger kept him back.

When they played a tongue battle Seunghyun reached for the button and Minhwan shoved his pants onto the floor along with his… underwear. He felt his lover’s finger on the best spot and Seunghyun was such a player! He played with everything he found then he squeezed Minhwan’s penis a little bit harder.

“I want to suck it!” he whispered with a smile on his beautiful face and Minhwan stood up and let Seunghyun do what he wished. The man leaned down and he first licked he top… then took the whole thing into his mouth and started the blow job. It was something… amazing and Minhwan played with Seunghyun’s hair until he had to squeeze his eyes and he came. He sighed and the heat was still in him but… Seunghyun really did an excellent work…

“Now it’s my turn, baby!” he said seriously and pushed the man under him.

They were not exactly on a floor but on a soft blanket and Minhwan put the lube on his three fingers.

“It’s not necessary!” Seunghyun protested.

“But I’m hard as never before, dear… I don’t want to hurt you!”

“You won’t… trust meI’m ready for you! Please… fuck me hard!”

Minhwan gulped and shrugged.

 “Okay… you don’t have to say twice!” he rushed down and kissed him again until the man relaxed enough to push his penis inside of him.

He did slow work because he really didn’t want to hurt his mate. Minhwan was very big and he knew the sudden pain can destroy the mood…

 

Hongki opened his eyes and found Jonghun is lying between him and the walls. He smiled because of the happiness. He was not that strong one anymore and he hated to be powerful. Everybody feared him and it sucked. He turned to his side and touched Jonghun’s cheek with one of his free hand. The boy slept and at that time Hongki saw the old himself in the young werewolf. He was of course still a werewolf but he gained back his old lineaments.

Hongki also changed, too: his behavior… he acted as an alpha vampire when he first saw the sight the pup Jonghun. He smiled when he thought back at that MAMA where this boy bumped into him. Hongki was powerful on that night and he took him back to his parents. Changmin was very happy…

Jonghun slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Hongki. The man… his man was there, by his side and he gave back his old memories.

“I’m sorry that fucking bastard was so rude and mean to you.” he partly lifted his torso and elbowed on the bed.

He touched Hongki’s face… his cheeks and his eyes… Hongki closed them and smiled as a happy clown and shifted closer to him. Jonghun embraced him and they were kissing. Jonghun felt how he missed this vampire and he even didn’t know about him in the past. It was ridiculous. Their whole story was a chaos but now they found the light. They found each other and Jonghun got what he had always wanted: an answer… His werewolf brother, Chanyeol had always told him that he was just a ghost. He hated him because of this joke but at that time he knew Chanyeol was right… he was fucking right!

“Why are you smiling so wide?” Hongki partly opened his eyes when their kisses were broken.

“Nothing just… finally I got my answer.”

“ _Your answer_?”

Jonghun nodded and suddenly went on the top of Hongki.

“Can I be a ghost between the vampires and stay a werewolf in my family?” he asked with full of happiness and Hongki didn’t get the question.

“Because I’m a vampire and a werewolf… but I really feel that my vampire belongs to the past and I started a whole… a very whole new world with you, Sarange!”

Hongki didn’t reply but lifted himself up and took his mate’s cheeks into his hands and leaned in to give him a romantic, sweet kiss. Jonghun embraced him and they knew that nobody could hurt them anymore. 

 


	124. This is crazy!

Minhwan’s non-stop kisses caused fantastic pleasure. Seunghyun calmed down and he thought it couldn’t be true: Minhwan has chosen him, not Jaejin and it was the best. He smiled while his waist was moving and Minhwan barely could press him down. He was very quick and wanted his mate to come. Seunghyun was moaning and moaning and he had to kiss his sweet lips again and again. Minhwan’s favorite part was Seunghyun’s slim neck: he licked it many times and sucked it. He marked his mate and hoped Seunghyun won’t wear turtle neck tomorrow because he wanted to push into everybody’s face that this man is his.

“ _Dear_ …” he moaned but kissed again when the other opened his mouth for an answer.

Minhwan wanted kissing him while he moaned and finally… Seunghyun came and breathed heavily under the vampire alpha. Minhwan was barely above of his face and Seunghyun felt the alpha’s sweat drops on his warm skin.

“I love you…” the younger laughed and wiped his own sweated face.

Minhwan rose and suddenly scooped his tired mate up from the floor and took him in the bed. He put him down onto the blanket and he jumped near Seunghyun.

“Are you sleepy?” the younger mumbled while embraced Minhwan’s hip and shifted close to the other’s skin.

The vampire smiled and kissed his cheek.

“We can rest a little bit… until my brother and Hongki show up themselves.” he whispered and Seunghyun looked at him.

“Your brother?”

“I think they are doing what I expect. If Jonghun gets back his power he will be the same as he was.”

“You can’t make a newborn from him… he is not dying as Heechul did in the past… he stays in werewolf shape.”

“It doesn’t matter. He is my brother until the eternity.”

“Oh… you’re romantic again but what will say that Minho guy? I think he is Jonghun’s brother now.”

“I don’t care what he thinks. He was not a good brother but to his credit… now he wants help and I respect it. I’m not against their brother ship if Jonghun still wants to keep him in the picture.”

“So you say it’s your brother’s choice?” Seunghyun mumbled under his lover’s arms and Minhwan covered both of their bodies with a warm blanket and nodded:

“Yeah… absolutely: it depends on him.”

 

“What do you think: can I be with you on that way?” Jonghun caught Hongki’s tired blink and asked in the perfect moment.

It was enough perfect for a weak nodding what meant ‘yes’ and Jonghun tossed his clothes near the bed. His hair became messy when the T-shirt left his head. Hongki immediately realized the changes on the werewolf’s body. His mate’s awesome abs appeared again and Jonghun really was his old self.

The werewolf leaned down and pulled Hongki up gently. He helped the weaker out of his own clothes and smiled when Hongki freed his hair out of his scrunchies.

“Don’t use this too much... I like your free hair!” he whispered when got the man into his arms and slowly pulled his neck towards his mouth.

His fangs were growing dangerously longer and gently shoved away the soft hair from his way… then he slightly bit into Hongki’s beautiful skin. His mate hissed but embraced Jonghun’s neck and froze. He let the werewolf drink from him and it meant the world for a vampire! Hongki knew he is falling in love again with this man and accepted Jonghun’s hard skin on his back when the wolf slipped his fingers up and down.

“I remember how you liked it!” he mouthed when Hongki broke their passionate kiss.

The other was caressing his cheeks and Hongki could cry when he heard this sentence from his only love’s mouth.

 

Jaejin gulped when the werewolf was staring him as if he would be the gold medal. He blushed even a little and tried to turn his head towards the other corner but Jonghyun locked him between his arms and his eyes were very serious.

“I like you.” he said easily and leaned closer to give him another kisses when Jaejin’s thinned lips got his attention.

 Jaejin lifted his hands against the wolf’s chest but in this moment the white shirt unbuttoned and he saw Jonghyun’s naked… he had to gulp and barely could stand… this wolf’s chest was something amazing! The vampire had almost fainted but the wolf got him quickly and was holding the weak body in his arms. Jaejin lost his mind and Jonghyun had to keep himself back because he didn’t want to rape this man right here... somewhere in the middle of the corridor.  

“Now where can I find your room, Jaejin-ah?” he asked but only from himself because Jaejin passed out and he couldn’t give a proper answer.

He lifted the vampire’s face closer to his nose and smelled the boy again… his scent will shows him the way to his room, it was sure!

‘ _I got the scent!_ ’ he thought.

Teleporting was easier and suddenly vanished with the vampire. Jaejin didn’t open his eyes when Jonghyun kicked his door and stepped in the little room. The wolf cautiously approached the bed and put him gently down. He was watching his breathing for several minutes… then decided and started to pull down Jaejin’s leggings. The wolf surprised when his second wanted to break out… it was scary but kept himself back and didn’t touch the man’s white skin. He searched the pajama pants and… he had to shake his head.

‘ _Fucking mating period… fucking mating… I’m going to go crazy_!’ he pulled his fingers through his hair and started to walk up and down as an idiot.

He found a comfortable corner and sat down… tried to think of something disgusting thing… but Jaejin's scent was everywhere! Of course, it was his room...

‘ _Oh yeah… Key and that idiot Jinki alone… in their bed and my Key is on the bottom… it works!_ ’ he fisted his hands and had to inhale heavily.

He closed his eyes and didn’t see when Jaejin rose and slowly walked to him… he knelt in front of the almost crazy wolf and touched his elbow.

“WHAT?” Jonghyun slightly jumped and froze when Jaejin leaned closer… closer and closer and gave him a tender but meaningful kiss.

"Am... am I dreaming or I'm in the werewolf Hell?" he wanted to ask but Jaejin totally cut him off.

 


	125. Power of immortality

Jaejin didn’t think twice when he rose and walked towards the alpha. He just knew it was the best what he could do and leaned down. He got Jonghyun’s face and kissed him. The young alpha looked as if Jaejin would be a ghost and didn’t believe that Jaejin wanted him.

The truth was that Jaejin himself didn’t know his own feelings, too but this guy was very nice and his chest… even he fainted when the scent of the alpha was in his nose and it was too much. Jonghyun’s body was something beautiful and desirable. The omega vampire in him moaned when he saw it and he really was a bitch because wanted to lean down and wanted to lick the wolf’s abdomen and play with those nipples.

Now he felt the alpha forget his fear and took the control into his hands. He stood up and cut Jaejin’s clothes with his sharp claws.

“You’re fuckin’ sexy but that shirt was my favorite!” Jaejin laughed but Jonghyun didn’t let him speak.

“You are the one who is sexy… and I pay you back.” he moaned and Jaejin felt his own vampire fangs in his mouth.

“Slow down, baby ‘cause I have to bite into your neck.” the boy begged but as if the wolf didn’t hear he pushed Jaejin down.

“You are the one I’m looking for!” he whispered. “I waited for you since ages and now I found my treasure.”

 

In China, Luhan attacked. His family was with him. Even his mother was in this roof and it was the most important for the boy. Jaejoong was with him, too and his father’s warm eyes gave him more power. Yunho worked inside of his body system and he accepted what his hyung did with him. They worked together and maybe Yunho’s fake death was enough punch for the gamma to stop his fight and give up what he started.

 

_“He has to believe that I died.” Yunho stopped before Jaejoong teleported and the older wolf didn’t get it._

_“What are you speaking about?” Changmin was the first who asked and he preceded Jaejoong with the question._

_He got the alpha’s arm and was clinging on him like a monkey. Yunho didn’t give attention to him and looked seriously his friend._

_“I will help on Luhan… he will be the only one who can win against this idiot.”_

_“But the two dragons are already with him…” Yoochun interrupted but Jaejoong stretched his arm in front of his omega and Yoochun understand immediately: stay quiet!_

_Yunho looked at him shortly and nodded._

_“It’s right but my power is stronger than I was in the past. Don’t forget: I can’t die… and I hate it.”_

_“Yunho!” Changmin squeezed his arm better and the alpha closed his eyes._

_He touched the omega and pulled Changmin into his embrace. He caught him by his thin waist and Chagnmin leaned onto his chest. Yunho still gazed Jaejoong and continued._

_“I want to give this power for Luhan. He is a zero and if he is going to practice more I think he will be really your ultimate pup.” he blinked at Yoochun by the “ultimate” part and the ex-beta’s face was motionless._

_Jaejoong shook his head._

_“Look, it’s dangerous. My kid owns powers, lots of powers which can help on him, it’s sure… and this power… it gives you…” he stopped._

_He looked back into the past for a moment and suddenly didn’t know what to say. He wanted the power not Yunho. He was always the one who wanted become the best, the leader of the DBSK and the SM clan, he wanted to own has the strongest pup… and the best wife. Changmin had chosen Yunho and he hurt himself and Yoochun… It was very ironic that the beta didn’t leave him and had forgiven him._

_Luhan helped him out and it was sure: if the pup doesn’t come back from the future he would be dead because Yunho could have killed him._

_“It’s crazy…” he whispered and looked at the alpha._

_He surprised because Yunho smiled at him._

_“I think finally you realized what the consequences of your deeds and Hojun… maybe he would be wrong on his own way but you were the one who helped him coming out from his shell.”_

_“You’re right… totally right.” Jaejoong didn’t blush but looked face to face with Yunho and he really knew he was the fucking one who ruined everyone’s life… mostly the life of their pups._

_Luhan deserves better life with the sweet Minseok and Jaejoong nodded._

_“I help to you!”_

_“No!” Changmin was shaking his head and tears were falling on his alpha._

_Yunho embraced him tighter and sucked the smell of him… he kissed into the soft brown hair._

_“Pull yourself together, Changminnie! I don’t want to die.”_

_“But that power was the assurance of mine… I can’t lose you again… in the future if somebody attacks you…” he mumbled and sobbed._

_Yoochun empathized with him… he was the same but… Jaejoong won’t leave him never._

_“Look who is the selfish now?” Yunho caressed his face and Changmin swallowed his tears._

_“Sorry… I thought the crying will help but… but I trust you.” the omega sighed and wanted to freed out._

_Yunho pulled him back and gave him a slowly deep kiss. Even he bit his lips and Changmin sighed._

_“Okay…” he whispered and Yunho nodded for Jaejoong._

_They laced their fingers and found the rooftop where the real battle was._

 

Yunho was a good actor… even better than Hojun and fainted in the perfect moment. When Changmin reached his heart with that sharp knife he knew it’s the time and slipped into the zero. He pumped out more blood out of the scar and his body was really lying in his own blood.

After the perfect acting he transported his self into the boy’s body and worked to give him the power of immortality. Luhan’s cells were strong… way stronger thanks to the two dragons who also gave him their own force. Along with Yunho this zero could be stronger than the future Luhan was. The alpha has fallen again into pieces and his own cells attacked the zero’s… he wanted Luhan’s body because he can vanish into him before the gamma would realize his soul in the boy. It was a hard fight: his system still fought against the unknown cells. He found an animal presence, too what amazed him.

If Luhan accepts him, he will be really dead for Hojun and the connection what it’s between them breaks. It means Hojun lost…

 

 

 


	126. First loss

Lay wanted to run to **_him_** … he couldn’t do it with Chen in his arms. He has forgotten everything what happened there and looked only his cousin… _Tao_. The boy closed his eyes and didn’t move when that bastard threw him onto the hard walls.

Tears almost came out of his eyes and wanted to puke.

“Hey…” Baekhyun barely looked at him but got it. “Give me Chen and you can go there.” he mouthed and the omega had landed immediately in his arms.

Lay’s strength was the slow and indiscernible movements. One blink was enough for him and he was beside of Tao and touched the omega’s coat.

“Zitao… come on, dude.” he moaned while he pulled the wolf into his embrace and leaned his head down.

He had to cry when Tao didn’t answer and his hand were under the omega’s clothes. He searched for heartbeat but he had already known the answer… he was an alpha wolf and he could see easily if somebody died.

“Tao… don’t do this with me…” he cried and burnt his head into the other. “Baby bro…” he swallowed his tears because the sound of loud crying would cause attention.

He embraced Tao tighter and wanted to howl… he wanted to mourn him but a voice didn’t leave his throat.

“Shit… shit… shit…” he cursed and kissed his brother’s hair. “Donghae and Eunhyuk will kill me! Wake up, please!”

 

Tao knew he was dead. He knew it when Hojun kicked him. It was the only hit in his life what he got ever. His father had never hurt him, his mother just shouted and never gave him a real slap… only Dongwoo that little alpha monster beat him when they were fighting. His brother sometimes scratched his face and it bled. It caused little scars but Tao didn’t bother with it. He let the little alpha do what he wanted. He hated his brother because of his attitude but never hurt him back. He was the older and an omega… Dongwoo was born as an alpha and he will be way stronger when he grows up. Tao hoped he will forget his older brother forever.

He watched Lay… his eyes were sad and he cried. It surprised him. Lay had never talked him too much or gave him any attention but always was sitting around him and he was nice to him. Tao was happy in this moment.

Then suddenly he saw his mother and father. They arrived to their manor and Eunhyun was flustered. Tao smiled. His mother was a fighter omega and he was almost smarter than his alpha father. Eunhyuk didn’t like waiting. It was not his strength. Donghae suddenly embraced him and kissed him slowly… romantically and Tao always adored his father because of the softness what he gave for his mother. Donghae was his hero… and he wanted an alpha like him.

He saw his younger self when Kai had accidentally punched him. The alpha was very worried because of the purple patches what he caused but Tao waved and hugged him when the alpha gave him a kiss… it was just a cheek kiss but Tao felt the feeling what reached his heart.

He wanted to be the omega of this wolf and as the years passed away he trained with his mother to show Jongin that he would be good choice for him. Jongin became his best friend and he had chosen him as the second-in-command. He was happy and hoped from now on everything will go on the right way… he had to wait for the proposal… and he waited. He was patient but at one bad night he was rude with Chanyeol and… Jongin was the one who consoled the other omega! It was a punch for him and he felt huge rage and frustration. He wanted to fight with his friend but he stopped himself. He counted until ten or more but calmed down and smiled. He smiled and pretended that it was nothing and won’t happen again. Jongin squeezed his shoulder and nodded. Then… he vanished in Chanyeol’s room and they were talking until dawn.

Tao had cried on that night and he couldn’t sleep. He felt loneliness… he felt big loneliness and wanted to quit. Next day he smiled but never forgot… and the hope stayed in his heart.

Today when his life ended he didn’t feel anything. He was just walking as a ghost through the big manor and looked at ever wolf… he knew them so well. In the last moment he was with his family and closed his eyes.

“Tao…” he heard again that voice… who is he? Oh, yes! Lay… how he could forget his name… Lay… Chen (maybe he still lives along with Xiumin… he didn’t meet with them in this place)… Luhan (he wished the best for the wolf)… Kris… Exo-M: good bye!

Chanyeol (sorry that we couldn’t be friends)… Suho… Sehun… Kyungsoo… and… good bye my love… You meant everything for me… be happy and forget me forever.

He didn’t take more breathe. He closed his eyes and he felt he is vanishing.

Some minutes later Tao left this world and couldn’t hear Lay’s inner sobbing anymore.


	127. Fate what you got

Tao’s lying body was so calm that Lay had to relax. He was sitting with his brother in his arms and thinking of Eunhyuk. He adored his son and it will a big break for him… and Donghae… he will kill Lay because he couldn’t take care of him well. Donghae always trust him but he failed. He didn’t look behind of his back and wasn’t interest anymore in the battle of Luhan and Hojun.

 

Sungmin elbowed into Kyuhyun’s ribs and showed towards Lay. Lots of meters separated them away and a battle itself. They were sitting at the end of the roof but Lay was near the door and it would be dangerous to go to the pups.

“What happened there?” he asked with pale face and hoped that he can still help.

He was standing up but Kyuhyun suddenly got his clothes and didn’t allow doing the steps.

“The pup is dead. I can see.”

“T… Tao? Do you mean Tao…” he trembled and looked back at him.

“Yeah… the lying one is died. Is he Eunhyukkie’s son, right?” he asked with darkened face and the anger grew longer in him when the omega nodded.

“Hojun is lost. If Luhan can’t kill him… then he has to kill the whole Super Junior when they will…”

“Kyuhyun-ah… how is Henry?” Sungmin wanted to change the topic and sat back.

He turned away his eyes from Lay and touched his own son’s face. He was lying in Kyuhyun’s embrace but the eyes were opened. He smiled up and their eyes met.

“Mom?” he asked and Sungmin felt the same warmth what he felt when Taemin called him on this way.

“I am…” he cleared his throat and looked at Zhou Mi.

The adult dragon looked way better and even gained back his color… he nodded at the omega.

“Should I touch you here?” now Sungmin smiled and was holding his palm towards Henry’s heart.

The pup… or the hatchling nodded with a little fear in his eyes but Sungmin really just touched the spot.

“Mother?” he asked but some seconds after his face became healthy again and he could sit up and shakes his bones.

Sungmin sighed because he was not that strong as he was but he pumped his whole healing power what he had owned right now.

“It was unnecessary but… thanks.” Zhou Mi grimaced.

Kyuhyun wanted to growl but kept himself.

“What do you mean about it?” Sungmin asked politely.

Zhou Mi sat up straight and looked into the omega’s eyes seriously.

“A dragon heals him/herself. Our body is quick and little powers can’t help on us. Henry would have been better if you wait. Your power just a little help what makes his system way quicker. He is still a hatchling and the healing procedure would be some days but thanks to you it changed into minutes.”

“Welcome…” Sungmin said on barely audible tone and wanted to turn away.

It’s not the time to be nice to your son who you have ignored since years but…

“Sungmin hyung, wait!” Henry quickly grabbed his wrist and didn’t let him go.

Sungmin couldn’t look back. His eyes were on Luhan who punched Hojun and big shame was on his face. Better if Henry not sees this…

“Mom…” Henry tried again and Sungmin gulped. “It meant a lot to me. I’m Henry… your son and I want to stay by your side if you… if you allow me.”

His son has got a very mannish voice and Sungmin smiled under his falling hair.

“I loved you always… I know it means nothing now but… you were in my heart until now… and I’m cursing myself that I couldn’t be your mother who protects you.”

Henry was smiling… even though his mother not but Kyuhyun saw it and the alpha touched Henry’s shoulder what meant: they will be okay.

 

The hours passed and Luhan was still fighting against him. Yunho was with him and their plan was perfect. Luhan closed his thoughts from the gamma so he couldn’t hear Yunho’s voice in his head. Slowly his body changed into something what he couldn’t detect but felt Yunho’s presence in his bones and they…

‘Fusion?’ he asked suddenly in his mind and Yunho smiled.

“I know… very Dragon Ball moment but we can find a better name when we finished the battle.”

Luhan barely could hide his outer smile and Hojun noticed the grimace.

“What? Am I funny, mongrel?”

Luhan held a breath and waited… waited… and jumped. Their common body showed itself.

They were together: Yunho and Luhan and Hojun was surprised so that he forgot fighting or jumping and Luhan punched his stomach. His hit was strong and his hand came out from Hojun’s back. Even Baekhyun jumped and punched in the air when he watched the scene. Nobody noticed just Hojun that his gamma power started to vanish from his body and wandered into the mongrel.

 

Yunho wanted to make a small sound but he couldn’t do it in Luhan’s body. When the pup made that hole in Hojun’s body on the other side Yunho found the strength what was in the gamma’s cells and grabbed them. Those cells were clinging like magnets at Yunho and the alpha felt the gamma became weaker, weaker and…

Hojun fell on his knees and his palms were on the floor. He was bleeding even from his mouth but laughed hysterically.

“You deserved your fate, Hojun…” Luhan and Yunho said together and Luhan changed again into his animal wolf.

He wanted to eat this bastard… he has to eat him up and his body will vanish in him forever. He won’t appear again. The wolf didn’t snarl or looked dangerously. He looked the gamma and Hojun now feared. He was afraid for the first time in his life but…

“Yunho…” he mouthed and Luhan stopped.

“What do you want, gamma?” the boy asked.

No emotion was on his tongue and just watched the man seriously. Yunho’s heart stopped, too because he realized that this madman was his best friend… _in another galaxy_.

‘I want to speak with him.’ he ordered and Luhan sighed but allowed Yunho to use his mouth.

“What do you want, gamma?” Hojun heard the boy’s emotionless question and laughed.

He looked up and watched the sun how changes his place. The moon was up on the other side and it was a crescent moon tonight.

‘ _Even it’s not a full moon on my death_ …’ he thought bitterly but Luhan stepped closer and he realized where he is now.

“If you kill me you’ll make me a favor.”

Luhan raised his white animal eyebrows but didn’t ask anything. He wanted Hojun finish his blablablah… and he can fulfill the mission of his life.

“I will be with Yunho.” he whispered and smiled.

‘Ah… that’s it again.’ Yunho thought.

He didn’t want to reveal their secret but he looked back at Tao’s lying body and immediately pulled the animal’s mouth into a wide evil smile what he had never done in his life… and he won’t repeat it. Just Hojun deserved this unique moment of him…

 

“You know, gamma…” the wolf leaned down until his warm breath could touch Hojun’s cheeks. “I am Yunho.”

The wolf didn’t wait until those eyes of his friend looking up in a surprise and he bit. The animal’s big teeth were on Hojun’s neck and they tore him to pieces. Hojun didn’t scream or roar but let the zero to kill him.

 

It was a precious moment but Changmin couldn’t watch it. He turned away when Luhan and Yunho worked together and he ran to Lay. The poor pup was on the edge of the faint because he couldn’t mourn his brother. Now Changmin touched his back and embraced the boy as a real mother.

In this moment when the hyung’s soft skin touched the alpha’s body he started to cry loudly. First he howled because the werewolves are howling above the dead body, then he cried as he had never done in his short life.

Changmin kissed his hair and was holding him tight. He touched Tao’s white face, too and he thought of Eunhyuk.

 

The Sujus tried to clean up their manor. It was empty and full of with old dust because they were using their flat in the city more often but now when their home was destroyed it was the best place where they could go. Dongwoo was running around the whole house and added his whole energy in the game. Eunhyuk smiled after his son’s shadow when the alpha pup has almost knocked him.

“Watch out, please!” he shouted after his vanishing shape but Dongwoo didn’t hear him.

Eunhyuk put down his apron on the bed when he saw a little butterfly in the opened window. He walked to the beautiful animal and tried to take him into his palm. The butterfly let him do this and Eunhyuk could lose in the blue color what the animal owned.

“What are you doing, Hyukkie?” Donghae approached him with a big duster and gave a kiss on his wife’s cheek.

“Look, isn’t he beautiful?” the omega pushed the butterfly into Donghae’s face.

“Honey… it’s beautiful but I don’t like these animals.”

“Why not?” Eunhyuk asked innocently while he released it and the butterfly got the air and vanished so quickly… Eunhyuk could not follow his shape.

 

 

 


	128. Heal by dragons

Jaejoong was happy. He was happy because they were the end of this shit. His son will kill him and he was so proud of him. He smiled when Luhan bit into the flesh and the animal tore the gamma into his pieces but one moment… a little flash was enough to remind him who is the one who will die along with Hojun.

“Xiu… Xiumin…” he mouthed and shifted into his second immediately.

“JAEJOONG!” Yoochun tried to catch his arm but the alpha was quick and jumped in the battle.

“WAIT, LUHAN… YUNHO!” he grabbed the animal and tried to shove him away.

“Dad… what are you doing?” Luhan asked on the deep tone of the wolf.

Jaejoong panted.

“Stop! The gamma is already dead, you did well together… but… it’s the body of Minseok… my…”

Luhan flabbergasted. Actually, after the omega could say good-bye and Luhan could embrace him again… he forgot that this body belongs to Xiumin. His omega dead because of this shit and Luhan’s plan was to follow him into the beyond secretly but… he had to finish first his task.

‘Don’t dare to think about this!’ Yunho bit in his body.

Jaejoong didn’t hear him but Yunho almost shook Luhan’s cells when he heard about this thought.

“I love him, sunbae… I can’t live without him.” Luhan whispered and left the rest of the body where he was lying.

“And… I won’t accept your immortality.” he said loudly.

Jaejoong’s eyes were curious when he watched them.

“Guys… please!” Yoochun ran there.

He couldn’t wait and grabbed Jaejoong’s arm.

“Guys, is he really dead? Son Hojun?” his desperate looking forced Jaejoong to answer.

“Yes. The gamma finished his life. I don’t feel his soul here and I bet that Kangin would say the same if he’s here.”

“We need on him. I want to be sure.” Yunho replied.

Jaejoong shook his head.

“You ate him up. Now it’s just a… a vessel what I want to keep it. I still feel my son is alive. Minseok is here… somewhere.”

Luhan sighed and closed his eyes.

“Sunbae…” he talked suddenly to Yunho. “Do you think you can heal yourself if we separate now?”

“Oh…” Yunho got to his head and nodded. “I can try but… I think Changmin pushed that sharp knife a little longer… I will need on a healer.”

Luhan looked at Sungmin and Yunho laughed in his head.

“I think he can help.”

“Changmin!” he shouted after his omega who was sitting with Lay.

Luhan shifted back into his bigger second and teleported to them. He touched his shoulder and Changmin jumped into his embrace.

“I’m sorry what I did, Yunho!” he whispered and the Luhan/Yunho pair smiled and caressed his cheek. “Don’t say this… you did well, my omega but I think I’m going to faint when I transport myself back. This scar is big and I can regenerate without a healer but y’know me… it will be long.”

“I will carry you home, my love… and after Sungmin rested and gained back his power… he will heal you.”

Changmin promised and Yunho touched his face the last time.

‘Thanks everything, Luhan!’ he said to the zero.

“Come on, sunbae… without you and the dragons… I would be still that weakling zero what I was.”

“Could you walk to my body?” Yunho asked him and Luhan turned away from Changmin.

Luhan knelt and touched the body of Yunho.

“I’m sorry, kid but… I’ve already decided that the immortality belongs to you, too. So… I will give you a little piece of that power and I won’t lose it forever but you can train and become immortal if you want in the future.”

“You can do it? Just a piece of your power?”

Yunho nodded.

“Well… I think I can do it. Look, I wanted to give you the whole power of it but I looked at Changmin and I knew… I can die with him if he really leaves this world… but until that time… I have to protect him and I can do it well if I keep the immortality.”

“I understand this part well, sunbae.” Luhan replied.

“Now… my transporting will be harder for you and… for me, too. I will tear some of my cells and leave them in yours. Your cells have to eat them and along with my power we can share Hojun’s energy and power.”

“Of course, sunbae!” Luhan shouted suddenly. “I don’t want to keep him just for myself! It would be too much… I’m a zero but... I want you to become stronger than you are now.”

“Thank you, Luhan!” Yunho smiled and started the operation. “I will be quick but it will hurt.”

“Do it!” Luhan squeezed his eyes and he roared when Yunho broke the connection with his own cells.

It was really painful and Yoochun scared that it’s too much for his son.

“Jaejoong…” he trembled and the alpha embraced him tight.

“Don’t worry, my beta… they will be okay!”

Yoochun squeezed Changmin’s hand, too on his other side and they waited the end. When Luhan fell on the chest of Yunho, Jaejoong jumped and lifted his son into his arms and kissed Luhan’s hair.

“I’m so proud of you!” he whispered to the fainted zero and Luhan was light in his normal weight.

“Finally…” Yoochun smiled with relief. “We did it!”

Jaejoong looked back at him and he also smiled. Changmin touched Luhan’s chest shortly while he ran towards his alpha and this little interaction was tellingly. He was also proud of both of them and tried to lift his alpha into his arms but…

“Wait, Chwangs!” Kyuhyun ran there and laughed. “He is not that light to lift him so quickly!” he grimaced and Changmin rolled his eyes.

Sungmin walked towards them and embraced Changmin tightly.

“I’m so happy that we finished this nightmare.” he cried and Changmin was nodding.

“Me, too…” he also cried and Kyuhyun couldn’t do anything else but lifted Yunho into his arms.

“I’m carrying him home, okay?” he moaned under the alpha’s weight and Yunho really was not that light person.

“What a romantic person, you are… Kyuh-ah!” Jaejoong laughed but… one blink at the sad Exo what enough to pull back his joy.

Chen was still unconscious and Lay… Baekhyun embraced him now… and he didn’t want to let of Tao.

“Can you hold him?” he asked from Yoochun and handed Luhan into his omega’s hands when he nodded.

He was walking towards the pups and took out Tao from Lay’s hand.

“ _No_ …” Lay fought against the alpha but when Tao was in his hands Baekhyun finally could pull his friend up and was holding him by his waist.

“Come, Lay… we have to go home.” he whispered and pulled the hair out of the alpha’s eyes.

“I can walk…” the alpha pup sniffed. “Bring Exo-M’s last omega home!” he ordered and freed himself out of Baekhyun’s arms.

Chen was lying on the floor and Baekhyun smiled at his friend.

“He is not the last. We will save Xiumin.” he murmured when scooped the omega into his arms and he turned towards the elders.

 

“Wait a minute, please!” Sungmin got to his head and looked back at the dragons.

They were still at the end of the roof. He was running there and Henry turned to him. Even Zhou Mi smiled a little bit and let his son speak with Sungmin.

“Are you… are you coming home with us?”

Henry shook his head.

“No. I will search you as soon as possible and we can talk a lot but now I want to go with father… with my real father.” he said politely and touched Sungmin’s cheek. “I know you love me. I feel in the power what you gave me. I want to train with him to be stronger and then… I’ll return to you… mother.” he said quietly and leaned down.

Sungmin got a cheek kiss from his son and…

“WAIT A MINUTE!” Kyuhyun shouted suddenly from behind and Henry together with Sungmin jumped from their spot.

“That bastard over there he said he will can heal you!” he was pointing at Zhou Mi with his free finger.

“Of course…” Zhou Mi laughed when watched Kyuhyun’s funny grimace and pulled Sungmin closer out of Henry’s arms.

“Don’t dare to touch him better!” he growled and Henry almost burst out of laughing.

“Let me to hold you!” Zhou Mi whispered to Sungmin and pulled him into his embrace.

His one hand touched the skin close to his heart and Sungmin had to close his eyes. It hurt a little when the dragon pushed his hand into the omega but he did it without any scar and blood. He worked with energy and some seconds later the small object: a beautiful red scale was between his fingers and Sungmin opened his eyes.

“Was it very painful?” Zhou Mi whispered but the pain left omega straightaway when the scale was out of him.

“No… thank you!” he smiled tiredly and Zhou Mi let him go.

“Wait a little bit!” Sungmin turned back and got the dragon’s hand.

“What?”

“I want to keep that scale… I will use it as a talisman.” he begged and Zhou Mi smiled.

Henry’s face became red and he was proud of that scale now.

“Here, hold on!” Zhou Mi gave it to the omega and Sungmin bowed.

He kissed his son quickly and hurried back to Kyuhyun.

“Are you okay, Min?” the alpha looked worriedly.

“Everything’s okay!” Sungmin nodded and looked back.

He got Henry’s last blink when those two let out their wings and vanished in the air.

“Good-bye, Henry!” he mouthed and turned back to the others.

 

 


	129. Second loss

Kyungsoo panted. He really did not want to stand there and watching his brother’s fight. This leader, Seungyoon or what was his name wanted him as a mate. It was ridiculous! He hoped his brother will win because he will cut this weird alpha’s eyes if he tries forcing him to have sex with him even once! He won’t be an easy target.

“OUCH!” the leader’s second-in-command, Seunghoon screamed when the omega stepped on his foot and elbowed into his ribs.

Even Minho had to let him go when Kyungsoo bit into his hand. He wanted to catch him again but Kyungsoo left his side and ran out into the battle field.

 

Chanyeol could not go to him and feared that Kyungsoo will be damaged. The two alphas were in second mode and they were kicking, cutting and hitting each other. Chanyeol couldn’t stand mating fight or any other alpha fights. He hated them and wanted to pull out Jongin. His friend seemed he was hyped, even his face looked serious. Suho, in the other corner wanted to jump into the circle but forced himself to stay on his place. He looked face to face with Seunghoon. That guy who treated Kyungsoo so badly does not deserve any mercy. Now, Kyungsoo was out and…

“Good boy!” Suho mouthed and teleported to him when Seunghoon tried to catch him again.

“Don’t touch him, alpha!” Suho kicked into his belly and Seunghoon found himself on the grasses. “Are you okay?” Suho turned to the omega and touched his arm.

The alpha’s protective gesture was good to the omega’s heart and Kyungsoo nodded.

“Aha… now when you’re with me, it’s better.”

“He won’t hit you again, I promise.” Kyungsoo smiled at him and Suho kicked once again into the lying alpha.

 

“HEY!” suddenly they heard a strong omega voice and Taehun ran to his friend.

Seunghoon tried to stand up and pretended that he’s well but he couldn’t deceive him. Taehyun knelt and turned the alpha on his back. He pumped some energy into him and Seunghoon looked way better.

“Are you out of your mind, guest alpha?” Taehyun looked angry.

He really was angry and standing with hands on his hips, his eyes could kill.

“It’s okay, Tae… I am the bad guy here.” the alpha moaned and Taehyun helped him up.

“His name is Suho.” Sehun said to the other omega whose face softened.

They returned from the secret chamber and Sehun got some plus power… he was overdosed, too but the others won’t know about it. Suddenly Suho looked at him and smelled him around.

“What?” Sehun blushed.

“No… just something was not clear on you… I thought but I may have been wrong.” Suho shrugged and turned back to the enemy.

“Hey, you idiot! Don’t hurt my friend again or I will kill you with my own claws.”

Seunghoon grimaced but stand Suho’s glance.

“I know why Seungyoon wants him so much.” he pointed at Kyungsoo but in his voice was more acknowledgment than rude echo. “He is not that easy omega what he expected.”

Kyungsoo blushed again and slightly smiled.

“No. He is not easy.” Suho confirmed.

 

Seungyoon barely but listened what happens behind of them and smirked.

“If I ever won over you I will treat him well.” he snarled and kicked into Jongin’s shoulder blade.

“Thanks but it won’t happen!” he struck back.

When Seungyoon almost cut his eyes out and his skin started to bleed Chanyeol couldn’t wait more and jumped.

“KAI, it’s enough!” he screamed and Jongin just smiled.

“I hear your omega is missing you.” Seungyoon mocked.

“At least I have one.”

He stopped when he heard himself. Is Chanyeol his omega? He shook his head and shortly blinked at his nervous friend whose eyes… were everything for him…

“KAI!” Chanyeol screamed again when Seungyoon’s kick found in and the alpha sprawled on the ground.

Chanyeol left everybody there and he was running to the alpha. Even the smiling Seungyoon stepped away and let him go.

“Your alpha is good, sweetheart!” he growled but Chanyeol was more interested in the lying wolf and turned Kai onto his back.

“Why are you, alphas, are so stupid?” Chanyeol blinked at Seungyoon and the alpha burst out of laughing.

“Now I see Exo is very powerful because of his omegas.” he said and bowed in front of Chanyeol, then in front of Kyungsoo and Sehun. “You are like our Taehyun. He could kill an alpha who he doesn’t want.”

 

Kyungsoo gulped.

“It means… you are stopping with the fight?” he looked at the leader.

Seungyoon couldn’t understand why but he nodded. He nodded and walked towards the guests.

“Maybe it will be better if I’m courting you first instead of I fight in front of you with your dear brother.” he sighed and left the flabbergasted Kyungsoo on his place.

“Guys, I will be in my tent. Give them food, water and etc… than they can go home.”

He commanded and Kai didn’t get it. He was in Chanyeol’s arms whose cold skin was like fresh water and looked at Seungyoon.

“Why did you bring us here if you let us go?”

Seungyoon didn’t turn back but smiled under his nose.

“It was the command of Father who died in his fight. He lost. I feel from the air.” he pointed out at his special power and walked away.

Kai thought he heard wrong.

“What?” Chanyeol preceded him, catching into his arm and stopped a breath.

“Did you just say that Father… means Hojun is dead?” even Kyungsoo and Suho looked at each other and when the leader nodded Suho with lots of Hurray! was jumping around them as if he had gone mad.

Sehun and Kyungsoo wiped their faces and Chanyeol looked at Kai. The alpha smiled and lost in the omegas eyes. He has to kneel up and embraced him first, then pressed a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s pink lips. He tasted them, licked them and he knew this moment burnt into his memories forever. They laughed when the kiss broke and ran to the others.

“So, Exo-K, are you ready to go home and see our family again?” Kai shouted and looked at everybody.

Sehun and Suho were embracing as babies and he had to laugh on them.

“Not just our family but I really want to meet with Exo-M, the full Exo-M!” Suho pointed out at Luhan and Kris.

He hoped both of the boys will give up their stupid emo thoughts and going home after this. After some hours the Winner said good-bye and let the Teleport System work again. Seungyoon just snapped his fingers and Kai felt his energy found again the teleport way.

“That’s all? Just snapping like this?” Suho was amazed and repeat the move of the leader.

“Well, one of my powers…” he winked at Kyungsoo… who blushed again.

Last person who left them was Taehyun. The omega waved but showed at Sehun who walked towards him.

“I hope you will be better with the ‘ _thing’_ what you’ve got.”

“I won’t say anybody about the chamber. I promised.” he nodded and Taehyun smiled.

“If you need on the chamber… if you want to use the energy of the chamber to help on anybody else just feel free to come back anytime.” he squeezed Sehun’s shoulder and left him alone.

“Thank you, Taehyun!” the omega bowed behind the other’s back and turned to Kai.

His friends waited for him and in the next minute the Exo-K vanished from the forest.

 

“We’ll treating Father’s death as a loss but… they are cheering and happy.” Jinwoo told to his best friend half-heartedly. “They will return.” he sighed and looked at the green grasses, started playing with them.

Taehyun agreed. He hoped Sehun will understand his last sentence’s meaning.

“I hope they will arrive in time.” Taehyun murmured and embraced into his friend

They walked back to their tents.


	130. Mourn lament

They’ve met with Kris when they arrived home. Exo-M and K embraced each other in front of the manor in the garden and Kris was standing alone. Han Geng brought him home without any force and Kris wanted to meet with them, too. He was standing there and approached them carefully. Kai looked at him and crossed his hands.

“Alpha…” Kris bowed and stepped one back.

“Why are you hesitating?”

“I… I’m sorry. What I did but…”

“You’re happy on your own way, aren’t you?”

Lay looked at Kris over his alpha’s shoulder. He was curious along with Baekhyun and the others. Meanwhile Jaejoong handed Chen for Shindong who teleported into the house with Sungmin and Sehun by his sides. Suho was enraged when he saw his omega’s body and rushed into the house. He questioningly blinked at Baekhyun and the alpha heavily gulped. They have to talk… Chen was in Baekhyun’s team and the omega was his responsibility. Baekhyun knew his friend will forgive him but he doubted that Chen will be again under his wings… Suho will never allow it.  

Kai let Chanyeol to rush to his twin. His face became pale when saw his brother’s condition. Yoochun was the one who helped Changmin to bring him home and Chanyeol knelt down in front of Xiumin’s bed and kissed his brother’s hand. He cried silently. Changmin embraced his other son tight and let him stay with his brother.

The worst part was Eunhyuk and Donghae. They were the first who hurried out of the manor and wide smile was on their face. Dongwoo was with them. They really waited for their son… but:

“Donghae… take my hand and say that’s not our Zitao who’s in Jaejoong’s arms?” Eunhyuk whispered and stopped his legs.

He grabbed their son’s shoulder and squeezed it. He didn’t let him go forward. Dongwoo looked at his mother and didn’t understand anything.

“Mom…?” he shook Hyukjae’s T-shirt but his mother just looked towards the sunbae.

“Mom?” he started to be angry but in this moment Leeteuk lifted him and Dongwoo embraced his neck.

“What’s with Mom and Dad?” the alpha pup asked and almost cried.

Leeteuk caressed his back and stayed behind of Donghae.

“They want to be alone with your brother…” he lied.

He had to lie… he couldn’t say the truth yet.

 

Donghae stepped in front of his omega and licked his dry lips when Jaejoong arrived to them. His son… it couldn’t be true! No… everything was wrong here and he wanted to know what it was. He felt something burning in his throat and hard tears wanted to break out of his eyes… he covered his mouth and wiped down those fucking tears. Tao looked like he is sleeping. His face was cold when Donghae touched him. He pulled his fingers up and down and he had to hold his child.

Jaejoong weakly smiled and let them to be alone. Now Hyukjae cried. His tears were falling down and didn’t seem he will stop them. They were kneeling onto the ground and Donghae was holding Tao. They were sitting there for several minutes… it seemed hours. Leeteuk was standing with them and let Dongwoo to run to his parents. Eunhyuk pulled him into his lap and whispered something into his ears. Then… Dongwoo squeezed his eyes and shook his head.

“No! He looks like he sleeps, Mom! You are stupid! He sleeps! Wake him up!” he ordered. “WAKE MY BROTHER UP!” now he screamed and grabbed Tao’s cold hand.

He shouted until Kangin arrived and took him away.

“NO! BRING ME BACK! I WANNA BE WITH HIM… KANGIN HYUNG!” he shouted and the alpha barely could keep him back.

Then something unexpected happened: the alpha pup shifted first into his second. It was very early in this age but Dongwoo’s rage would have been too big and the boy couldn’t control his second wolf. It came out and Kangin dropped him onto the grasses. Dongwoo didn’t run away but standing there and looked towards his parents. His teardrops were tellingly and turned away. He ran into the house… he was running near Kai and the others and shut his room’s door behind his back.

 

Changmin watched everything through the window. He was standing close to the bed of Xiumin and Yunho. They were in the same room, he wanted it… Luhan was sleeping in Jaejoong’s bed. Yoochun stayed with him. Changmin wanted to see that scene… he liked the Eunhae family… they were his friends and if he couldn’t be with them then he wanted to watch every moment of this thing.

He sighed and looked back towards the beds. He smiled and he knew Yunho is okay… Sehun was the first who examined him. Sungmin was accompanied the pup. He was still weak but somehow Sehun increased his strength and it was amazing how the young one healed Yunho’s severe injuries. After Changmin did something unexpected thing: he bowed in front of the younger.

“Thank you saving my husband!” he said straight.

Sehun blushed and wanted to protest against the bowing but the adult omega was quicker. Changmin touched his face, too.

“You are good as your teacher.” he blinked shortly at Sungmin.

“I do my best to teach him well.” he replied and Sehun left the room with dark red face.

Sungmin stayed there and looked into Changmin’s eyes.

“I was… jealous of you. In the past.” he sighed and the younger nodded.

“I felt. It would be hard if an omega is the best friend of your alpha… I would be the same, too.”

Sungmin shook his head.

“Not that but… he likes you a little bit on that way, too. I know it, you’re too important for him and it won’t change.”

“Maybe he feels it, that’s right. But I don’t share his feelings. I have only one in my heart… and I hope you won’t mind but I say… you have to fight for him. Better than how you’re doing it now because he is fighting for you. I see it. He was a wreck when you left him after Henry’s birth.”

“You know how I felt. It was a shame on me because of that dragon and Kyuhyun didn’t deserve an omega that let to be raped.”

“No…” Changmin was shaking his head. “No but he deserved the truth. Perhaps he might have killed that dragon if you tell him what happened.”

Sungmin did a weak smile and shrugged.

“It happened. I am the fool here. I have to fight. I see it now and I will get back him.”

“Finally, you two find your life again.” Changmin sighed.

“Do you want to sleep? I can stay with them if you need on a rest.” Sungmin offered before he left the room.

“I’m still well. Look after Luhan if you can.”

“I’m already done with him. He is healing himself… Sehun pumped a little energy into his body but I think it was unnecessary. That boy is a genius. He has too much power now.”

Changmin waved when Sungmin left him alone and he sat on the bed of Yunho. He was approaching him slowly and watched the chest of his alpha. It moved up and down how Yunho took the air into his lungs and his whole shape was very calm. Changmin believed even sometimes the alpha smiles but it was just a nice vision.

The omega squeezed his lips and touched Yunho’s face. He was caressing the older cautiously, softly and Changmin felt he has to kiss him. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto Yunho’s. The alpha didn’t kiss him back, of course but this stolen moment was good for Changmin. He smiled that he stole that kiss from Yunho and sighed heavily when Xiumin slipped back into his head.

Now he went to his son and knelt down. He leaned and kissed his forehead and stayed above of him for a minute. He closed his own eyes and felt his little baby’s smell again. Xiumin’s smell was close to a vanilla and Changmin adored it. His oldest son was looking like a dead wolf and Changmin wanted him alive again. They have to save him… his son can’t die as poor Tao because of that bastard… fucking Hojun.

Changmin squeezed the blanket between his hands and thought it was good that Yunho killed him because Changmin would be crazy. Changmin shook his head.

Sehun healed Xiumin, too but his son’s injury was too big and the boy has to wait for a little bit until he can do it better. Sungmin said they will do it together and Xiumin has to fight, too. He is fighting now, it’s sure. Luhan said his omega died but Changmin didn’t believe in him. Maybe Luhan could do a step forward but Changmin knew it’s not true. He felt it… he feels his son here… he is still in this world and he fights. Xiumin never was the person who gave up so easily… it wouldn’t be his son.

“Fight, Minseok, okay?” he leaned above of his head and looked seriously at the boy. “Fight and you will live again!”


	131. Awakening

”I knew that butterfly meant something wrong.” Donghae murmured.

They were lying close to each other and Hyukjae was in his arms. The omega stopped the crying but he looked sad. His eyes showed eternal sadness and he barely listened what his alpha talked to him. Donghae elbowed onto his pillow and caressed his mate’s face.

“We will survive this, Eunhyuk… together.” he said and pressed a kiss on the omega’s cheek.

Hyukjae did not answer yet and Donghae decided to stay with him… and watches Tao’s body later.

 “How…?” the omega suddenly looked up.

“What?”

“How we’ll survive? Tell me and I believe you!” he whispered but what he wanted to say was clear to the alpha’s ears.

“Do you know… how hard this to me, Hyukkie? I mean… not just for you but… he was my first son and my sweet omega son, he was everything to me. Do you believe in me if I’ll say that I loved him too much… more… maybe… more than you and Dongwoo…” he turned away and tears wanted to break out again. “Now I lost him and… it’s fucking really… really shit.” he bit into his lower lip.

He didn’t want to cry but sniffled and Hyukjae was sitting up and drank his words.

“I am… I feel I failed as a father because I let him go with the Exo but… but I can’t let my guard down because of you and Dongwoo. You are still with me and it’s the most important in my life now. If you would not be here, I would have gone mad. I’m sad, too… do you see it, my omega?” he watched him.

Hyukjae sighed but sitting straight on their bed and Donghae knew his wife started to be strong again.

“I love you so much because you loved him more than me!” he covered his mouth and tried to keep his tears. “He was my baby and he stays in my heart… I can’t forget him and I don’t want but… we have to live… now it sucks forever without him but because of Dongwoo we have to put ourselves together again.” he whispered and Donghae touched his naked arm.

“He is in our heart forever…” Donghae repeated and Hyukjae finally allow a short smile.

 

Chen opened his eyes on the next day. Suho was lying on his chest and slept peacefully. Chen slightly lifted his head but lay back immediately. It hurt… along with his whole body but at least he lived.

He smiled when looked down at his alpha… and touched his hair. Suho opened his eyes in this moment and jumped up.

“Sorry… I…” he started but suddenly jumped on the omega… embraced his neck and sobbed.

Suho was the alpha who didn’t afraid of the crying and Chen liked it.

“Stop… you’re choking me…” he acted and Suho right off pulled back and sat down on his chair.

He was holding the omega’s hand and kissed it.

“I’m so happy… you can’t imagine how much I’m happy!”

Chen smiled and the alpha pulled one tray with lots of good food onto his legs and took the spoon into his hand.

“You have to eat, my Chen.” he smiled evilly and pushed one big rice into the omega’s mouth. “ _In your condition_ you have to eat better!” he winked and the color ran out of Chen’s face.

 

Changmin sighed and couldn’t take his eyes away from Yunho. His alpha was lying there and his calm face annoyed the omega. He hadn’t wakened up since two days and they had to put Minseok into another room. When Luhan was better he sneaked in and didn’t move from the omega.

Changmin coughed and he realized he has to take the control into his hands. He started to pull down his pants but first he locked their room. He was walking to Yunho and climbed onto the alpha. He tossed his T-shirt… leaned down and kissed him hard. He kissed his lips and even bit into the skin of the alpha’s neck.

“Wake up, you bastard or I won’t show any mercy!” Changmin whispered his command but Yunho didn’t move.

He kissed him again and his fingers were playing with the alpha’s nipples. He licked them, too and kissed the dark skin around the right nipple. Yunho’s chest was clear… he has no hair on him and Changmin adored it. He could lick his whole body and bit into the waist because the flesh there was very desirable. He sucked the skin there and moving down. He pulled quickly the pants of Yunho and licked his flank until he reached… yes… he reached the masculinity of Yunho.

Changmin grimaced and never thought he will be that perverse as he was now. He liked to be bad and swallowed his saliva. He licked his own lips but when he wanted to take that thing around his tongue… his alpha opened his eyes and jumped up. Changmin winced slightly and smiled up at Yunho who in turn didn’t seem surprised.  

“Are you playful, Changminnie?” he asked on deeper voice and turned the omega on his back.

He put Changmin’s legs between his owns and now Changmin was a prison of the alpha’s body.

“Oh my holy God… you’re okay?” Changmin sat up and embraced Yunho.

The alpha laughed shortly and touched Changmin’s back.

“I’ve never expected that your amazing… beautiful body will be the first for my eyes when I wake up.”

Changmin grimaced behind Yunho and kissed the alpha’s face. Yunho turned in that mood… really and Changmin was without any clothes! Even his fangs came out and bit slightly in Changmin. The omega moaned and looked surprised.

“Are you really okay? I mean… your healing is successful?”

Yunho didn’t pull his mouth away from the omega’s neck but mumbled a silent ‘yes’.

“I want my prize!” he added and Changmin closed his eyes when Yunho’s tongue started licking him down.

“Take what you want, my Yunho!” he moaned when the alpha licked around his penis.

It seemed that will be a good… very good night.


	132. Strong as a bomb

Yunho had finally awakened and he adored what he saw when he opened his eyes. Was it really Changmin who played with him?! Adorable… Changmin missed him, it was obvious and Yunho adored when his partner wanted him. It was the best for an alpha… the pride of every alpha when their omegas want them so much.

“Where is Minseok? I feel his scent in this room.”

“Luhan… wanted him in his own room. He… is… with him right now.” Changmin moaned the answer and Yunho pushed in harder.

The omega’s head bent back and squeezed his eyes. The alpha immediately attacked his neck and sucked it hard.

“ _Yunho_ …” Changmin whispered without the ‘hyung’ and it reached the alpha’s heart like a warm arrow.

“Say it thousands times more, my Changmin!” he wished and kissed his lips.

They were kissing and the omega embraced his neck. Yunho could feel again that sweet taste what Changmin’s tongue gave for his mouth. His omega had owned a taste what Yunho could only feel… he only knew Changmin’s taste and his eyes changed into white when they did the second round of their tongue battle. He thought of the other alphas who ever wanted this omega and he even growled…

“Yunho?” Changmin’s innocent voice pulled him back and looked down into those fucking beautiful brown eyes.

“You… I said it often but… Minnie… I… you are everything to me!” he moaned into the omega’s shoulder and licked the collarbone.

He gave small kisses on that bone until he found the neck again and he pushed in with his whole energy. Changmin hissed and closed his eyes. Yunho was holding him back from the falling and Changmin could enjoy their game perfectly. Yunho smiled when put the omega onto his back and kissed Changmin’s right then left nipple and licked his chest until the flat stomach. Changmin’s belly was the total perfection with that incredible abs and Yunho sometimes was envy. He had his own muscles but Changmin was way better. He trained harder and it is the result in front of his eyes… and everything is Yunho’s prize!

“Tell me that I’m yours!” Yunho’s second wolf broke out and that voice was the cause why Changmin burst out of laughing in the middle of their sex.

“Don’t tease your alpha!” Yunho’s second smile but the eyes remained white.

He gently shook Changmin’s body because of the answer what he waited for. The omega sighed and broke his embrace. His arms were on the bed and he relaxed… Yunho watched him and he saw how calm Changmin now. His evenly breathing and calm face made Yunho more curious and the alpha leaned down to the omega’s face.

Yunho touched Changmin’s sweated hair and pulled it out of his eyes. He studied his omega’s face and he was pulling his fingers up and down on the soft skin…

“ _You own me_ …” he heard suddenly a weak sentence what hit his ears.

“What?”

Changmin embraced him quickly and kissed him. Yunho held him tighter until they fell on the bed and Yunho was again on the top of him.

“Don’t dare to sleep… I want to share the whole night with you!” Yunho growled and finally Changmin’s second omega showed himself, too.

“Well… you found the perfect partner, hyung!”

 

Luhan and Sehun were standing above of his bed and Sehun didn’t understand why he can’t heal Minseok’s injuries. The hole what Luhan and Yunho created has almost healed and the inner organs gained back their positions but the omega still didn’t open his eyes.

Jaejoong opened the door in this moment and blinked at the lying Minseok.

“What’s with him? Is he better?”

He stepped in and crossed his arms. Luhan sighed.

“I don’t understand why my power is not enough?” Sehun thought loudly and didn’t take off his eyes of his friend.

“Why are you so confident? You’re just a student… you would be a resident doctor in the human world but still a student!”

“Luhan!” Jaejoong looked sharply at his son but Sehun knew why Luhan is so harsh with him.

The Exo was not with them in that chamber what gave more energy and neither Luhan did know about it. The omega gulped and it was awkward. Even Luhan got his attention and crossed his hands like his father.

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Tell you about… what?” Sehun made his innocent face and turned away.

“It’s better if we wait for Sungmin hyung, dad…” now Luhan turned to his father and anger was in his voice. “If he can do something for him then I want…”

“He can do nothing, Luhan.” Sehun raised his voice and turned back into the circle.

His face was red but he held himself and was ready with a proper answer.

“Why he can’t heal my omega?” Luhan asked. “You are not packdoctors, for the God’s sake?!”

He was so enraged that even Sehun was afraid of him.

“He is healing, too… Luhan. That dragon pull a scale out of him and his whole power was pumped inside of Henry-yah. What do you think with that small brain what you got that he is capable for this part???”

Sehun was ready for a fight now. He didn’t like fighting with his mates but Luhan was the edge of what Sehun tolerated. And Sungmin hyung was his master and he respected him so much… so Luhan won’t hurt the hyung or Sehun will give a punch if the alpha doesn’t stop with this behavior.

“Kids… cut it or should I send you into the corners as you would be still pups? Minseok is lying here and we have to save him. So, if Sungmin or Sehun is finished with him, we have to look for another person who can help.”

Sehun and Luhan agreed but still continued the narrow blinks at each other. In this beautiful moment Sungmin entered into the room. He looked so pale and exhausted. He really needed on some sleep but he wanted to talk with these wolves.

“Jaejoong hyung, I know why he is not well.”

“Oh… really?” the alpha looked he is curious and turned to look at the omega.

“Well… my theory that his body is okay but that gamma played with his inner cells and he could dominate over his body. So, his soul has to find the body and cells have to recover their normal shape. It’s a huge task for me or for Sehun… and I don’t know a person who can help in this case.” he looked sad.

He really was sad because it meant the end for Minseok. Luhan narrowed his eyes and he felt he has to punch something… after some seconds he found a poor chair and kicked a huge one what destroyed the object. Jaejoong slightly trembled because of the back sounds.

“Luhan-ah…” he started but his son couldn’t listen on his voice.

“Father… dad… I can’t lose him!” he mouthed. “He is… he means to me… it’s the same what Park Yoochun means to you, dad. Think of Mom, please!” he collapsed onto the floor as a little kid and Jaejoong waved for the omegas to leave the room.

When Sehun and Sungmin left, Jaejoong walked to his son and knelt behind of him. He put one of his hands on Luhan’s shoulder and squeezed it tight. He wanted to embrace his pup but in the last second he kept his arms back.

“I know what you feel, Lu. Don’t hold your tears it can help but you have to strong for him. You are my children and I care about him so much but… we can’t heal persons… it’s not our capability.”

“Why is it so hard, dad?” Luhan sobbed.

His tears reminded Jaejoong of the pup who Luhan was heretofore.

“Your mother… was almost the same. He was a beta… he was always sick and I… I couldn’t handle his problems so I avoided him. I ignored and he suffered a lot because of me. Our good future depended on a little luck…” he smiled when he thought of the future Luhan.

This pup saved them but he won’t say out loudly. Luhan had already known it…

“But I have no son who can travel through the times and help me out when I need on.” Luhan sniffled.

Jaejoong smiled and squeezed his shoulder better.

“Don’t be a baby… you know my special power is the unborn baby souls. Now I see one who is waiting to come down to us but he is not yours. Maybe… there is a soul somewhere who can be yours.”

“Dad… do you believe… even what happened with him that we have still a future together?”

Jaejoong looked back at Minseok whose calm beautiful face didn’t show any reaction and… he nodded.

“Yeah… I know he is strong. Changmin and me… we created the twins and even if my theory failed… I know my omega pup is strong and he never wants to leave his alpha in trouble.”

 

In their common room, Chen wanted to stand up and watch his belly in the mirror. He couldn’t hope that the baby will survive that fucking gamma’s kick but… he would be really a healthy and strong boy.

“Turn as a model, please!” Suho watched him from their bed and his stupid smile was on his face.

“What will be his name, alpha?” Chen blinked at him over his shoulder but didn’t let his T-shirt fall back.

“He would be mad later if I have to choose.”

“Imagine… you would pick up something terrible.”

“Nyah… my omega has a better taste than me.”

Chen blushed and turned back to his mirror.

“He is strong as a bomb… or as a soldier…”

“Oh… I have one!” Suho jumped on their bed and Chen looked at him. “His name is… badaaaamp: V!”

Chen wanted to react but he couldn’t laugh.

“V… really? It’s just a simple character, you baka.”

“I love you more when you use your Japanese.” Suho elbowed on the edge of the bed.

Chen turned back again to his belly and touched it softly.

“Would you like the name of… Taehyung?”

“Taehyung?” Suho sat up and tasted the name. “Hmm… it’s a very alpha name?”

“I feel he would like it… even if he will be an omega.”

Suho looked at his omega’s smile and it was enough for him.

“Then… our pup’s name is **Taehyung**.” he jumped out immediately and embraced Chen in front of the mirror.

He embraced his omega and touched his belly.

“ _Taehyunggie_ …” he whispered and kissed Chen’s happy face.


	133. SHINee's last happy minutes...

G-Dragon was angry as he was never before it. His pup and the other children left them without a message or a sentence and even Junsu didn’t know where they could be. They were looking for them with werewolf spies – the best ones from the YG clan – and nothing. They didn’t find anything until that telephone…

“GD-yah, it’s me… Jaejoong.” he heard the familiar alpha and stopped TOP who jumped in front of his nose and wanted to grab the phone out of the omega’s hand.

“Woah… at least call me ‘freak’ or ‘Big Bang bitch’… like you did in the past. It’s unusal fro you, hyung.” Jiyong yawned.

“I wanted to tell that you’re pups are here in the vampire nest but if you’re not interested in the story then…”

“Wai… wai… wait! What did you just say?” GD turned back immediately and waved to his mates.

Seungri, Junsu,  Taeyang, Daesung and even TOP were around of him and Junsu wanted to steal the phone.

GD didn’t let the other omega close to him.

“So… they decided alone and helped out Minho and… and Taemin?”

Taeyang’s and TOP’s jaws had fallen down and Seungri crossed his hands.

“That little bastard…” he murmured under his nose… referring to his son, quietly because Junsu was already upset.

“Are they okay?” Junsu was jumping near him and it annoyed the Big Bang leader. “Are they well?”

“Yeah, are they okay?” Daesung was the next one and GD had got sick of them.

“Shut up you too or I swear I lock your ass and you can’t come with us!” he hissed while Jaejoong told the story.

Junsu and Daesung froze and even they little offended. Junsu got a console hug from Seungri and Daesung’s face became red.

“Okay, hyungnim… thank you the details. We are coming to the F.T. Island’s nest. Bye!” GD hung up the phone and sighed when watched at Junsu and Daesung’s face.

“The kids are in the nest with the vampires. They are well and alive – thank God! – but they afraid of us.” his smile was evil and blinked at his brother who snorted.

“I hope so they afraid of us!” Seungri took on his jacket and stepped to the door. “Jinki will get something what he won’t forget for the rest of his life!”

“Seunghyun-ah!” Junsu looked at him with those eyes and…

“Junsu… he left us in trouble and we thought they died or worst. You haven’t sleep since days!”

“Seungri-yah!” he begged and looked at him with… of course: aegyo. “Please… he is our baby.”

The alpha rolled his eyes and TOP walked to him.

“Do you see it, Little? We can’t go against their words.”

“Okay, hyungnim but… I really worried.” Seungri whispered.

TOP had to embrace him and… he got a kiss onto his hair.

“You’re a good father, Little Seunghyun.” he smiled and left him with his omega.

“Youngbae… I want to come with you.” Daesung turned to the other alpha.

They weren’t mates because Daesung was himself and alpha, too but because of his really special power and thanks to a one night stand: Key arrived and the alphas got a little cute omega baby. From then Taeyang loved Daesung and was overprotective with the younger one.

“Look… I want you in safe… and…”

“Kibum is my child, too!”

“Okay, you can come!” he allowed and Daesung jumped happily to them.

 

Meanwhile in the vampire nest Jonghyun was with Jaejin and he never felt so good.

“Jaejin hyung…” he whispered while the vampire slightly bit into his neck and started to taste the alpha’s blood.

“Ssshhh…” Jaejin replied and licked the little scar. “Your blood is amazing like your body. Are you doing any training?”

Jaejin was shy at the beginning but they were in the room since hours – they didn’t count – and the trembling vampire became very confident. Jonghyun pushed him down and took the lead into his hands. He liked to be on the top. He was always on the top… when he tried the sex first with Key… the omega liked him to see up and Jonghyun thought maybe this vampire won’t change the rules.

“You were with your own cousin?” Jaejin moaned when the alpha pushed his two fingers inside of his hole.

Jonghyun had to close his eyes… this vampire was very tight… very…

“Yeah… we wanted to do it and now… he is with Onew… our leader. If you ask me during this scene… should I ask… how many people you were with?”

Jaejin surprised. The alpha felt his blood and heart drum’s changing.

“Only Minhwan… Seunghyun never used me.”

“Used you?! It sounds like a bad joke.”

“If you want proper answer just take your fingers out of me and let me talk.”

“Nah… it can really wait.” the alpha laughed and started to suck the right nipple of him.

He licked it with the top of his tongue and played. Jaejin loud moans told that he is doing well and pushed his third finger in.

“If I put the fourth in you… we can start the real game.”

“Are… are you bigger than four fingers?” Jaejin looked up and his desperate eyes were very adorable.

“I’m a full adult werewolf alpha. What did you wait, dear?” Jonghyun kissed him between the answer and Jaejin embraced his neck.

“Your vampire lover was maybe… under my weight?” Jonghyun had to ask

He couldn’t handle his inside humor and had to ask this awkward question. Jaejin broke their kiss and watched him seriously. Their nose was very close and Jaejin whispered:

“I’m going to tell you if you’ll do a great job. Impress me down, wolf!” he gave the order and even his vampire eyes changed into red.

Jonghyun gulped… this man was something fantastic and he will claim him. He swore at him!

 

Minhwan embraced him while the younger slept in his arms. He kissed his naked shoulder and neck and he thought he got the best prize in this world. That omega vampire was too cute to be a supernatural or human being… Seunghyun was a fairy for him. He didn’t look like a vampire: his small body, his thin bones, and his perfect face… were amazing and Minhwan didn’t believe that this man had chosen him.

“I’m so sorry that I had caused you sad moments, Seunghyun-shi.” he was whispering for the sleeping man and leaned closer.

He licked those pink lips, which were so soft and Minhwan turned the man onto his back. He pulled him above of his arm and covered the naked upper body with the warm blanket. Seunghyun moaned and shifted closer to the alpha vampire’s chest and Minhwan couldn’t wait more. He bit into his shoulder and drank the sweet blood out of the omega.

“Oh yeah… just do it, Minari!” he surprised when heard the other’s quiet and weak voice but stayed there and continued the drinking.

‘You’ll get from mine when I finished…’ he thought and felt Seunghyun’s heart started to become weaker.

 


	134. New enemy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay before this chapter... I have to come out of the closet: I'm also a BTS trash.  
> 

Seunghyun knew: he was sleeping. He had fallen into a sweet slow dream and only Minhwan’s gulping was the sound in his ears. The vampire claimed him forever. He will drink almost his whole blood and Seunghyun will let him do this. He wanted the vampire to be only his and this moment was precious. It was equal with a first night after the wedding ceremony. He felt his lover’s hand on his neck while Minhwan pulled him up gently.

“Seunghyun, drink from me!” he heard something like that but his head was heavy and Minhwan had to hold him better. “Seunghyun-ah… drink!” it was the command and finally Minhwan could see his mate’s fangs.

They grew longer and the man pushed his wrist onto the other’s mouth. Seunghyun found the taste of the skin and bit. It was not painful for Minhwan but caused hot pleasure in his body. Seunghyun was fucking perfect… even he accepted his sign. If the dominant vampire finishes the drink, his unconscious lover’s body has to react and his fangs have to grow out. It’s the clear sign for the dominant half that their wedding was successful.

“Dear… you’re beautiful!” Minhwan moaned and broke Seunghyun’s drinking.

The subordinate was falling down onto his back and Seunghyun slowly opened his tired eyes. He stretched his arm towards Minhwan and the dominant vampire grabbed and kissed it.

“My fiancé…” he whispered and gave little kisses on the fingers.

“My husband…” Seunghyun repeated and Minhwan kissed his lips again.

 

Taemin was sitting in the living room and waited for the Big Bang sunbaenims. He was nervous because the pack left their family home because of them. Minho was sleeping in his lap and he was lost in his Taeminnie’s caressing. The omega was playing with the resting alpha’s hair and Minho liked it always.

Kibum and Jinki were in the other corner and they seemed so desperate and they always blinked towards the door.

“Do you think they will separate us?” Taemin could hear his friend’s question.

“One or two months not the end of the world, dear…” Jinki gave the answer what came from his heart.

He knew his father won’t be nice after they left from their home without any message. They had got their own dorm but the YG and SM clan always looked after them and… now it was a big fault… and even Jinki acted as a fool with Seungri and Junsu.

He gulped when heard a quiet knock and saw G-Dragon’s falling hair in the doorway.

“Hello! Anybody is home?” the omega asked cautiously but his eyes stopped on Jinki and the pale faced Kibum…

“Guys, they are here!” he shouted and the alphas had pushed the door inside and rushed in.

“JINKI!” the SHINee alpha left his omega’s side immediately and ran in the opposite way until his omega ran in the other way.

“KIBUM!”

It could be a good comedy but Taemin’s muscles tensed and even Minho sat back quickly.

“What the fu…” he wanted to ask but in this moment Seungri’s catching was successful and Jinki was a floundering fish in his father’s strong arms.

“Did you want to run away?” Seungry flabbergasted and tightened his muscles around his son.

Taeyang was nicer with Kibum but he did the same and TOP was asked after his victim.

“NO… Seunghyun sunbaenim… NO!” Minho jumped up and ran after the alpha who wanted to kick Jaejin’s door.

And the worst was that Minho was slower and TOP could do it. He could kick and he saw the entire scene what was playing in front of his eyes. Minho froze and his face turned into red.

“I said no, sunbae…” he did squeaky sound and could see the older alpha’s scarlet red’s cheeks.

“Jonghyun-ah… what the hell are you doing?” he mouthed with surprised eyes and Minho really was curious what was those two faces in the room.

 

Jaejin got up his clothes and covered his naked body. The entire situation was so fucking awkward but his biggest problem was that Jonghyun was a real pro in the blow job and the sudden kick from his father… well, Jaejin was so frustrated now but jumped out of the bed and bowed in front of TOP? He didn’t know well the Big Bang members but maybe this person was the older Seunghyun… the rapper of the band.

Jonghyun’s face could tell everything and he didn’t bother to get dressed. He looked at his father as a furious monster who can kill right now.

“What ARE you DOING?” he shouted in his father’s face and rushed out without clothes. “Are you crazy just kick in another person’s room without knocking???” his rage was so huge and Minho wanted to vanish in the ground.

“Get dressed now!” Seunghyun stood his son’s anger and pushed his arms back from his face.

“Go to the fucking HELL!”

“Jonghyun-ah!” G-Dragon hurried there immediately and now his son found his place.

“Mom?” he looked at the omega and the color ran out of his face.

“What are you doing with your father? He is very worried about you along with me!” GD wanted to cry but kept the tears.

“Mom… I… I’m sorry.” Jonghyun turned away.

“Get dressed… now!” TOP whispered on sharp tone but Jonghyun cleared his throat.

“I’m so sorry, mom but… I found my real mate… and he is a vampire.”

GD had to catch into his husband before he wanted to faint.

“What? What did you find, Jonghyun?”

_It couldn’t be right… no. His son and a… a fucking blood-eater?! No!_

“I found him.” his son pointed at Jaejin who was still standing in the end of his room with blanket in his hands.

“His name is Jaejin and a very young vampire, mom. He is the nicest person who I know and…”

“TAEYANG!” GD screamed suddenly and his brother jumped there.

“It’s okay, Jiyong!” he didn’t talk to him formally but embraced him tight onto his chest.

TOP looked at his wife with fear in his eyes… _fear_ …. he knew why G-Dragon was afraid of the situation. He knew why he wanted now his brother… he knew that a vampire was the main problem that the brothers had grown up so fast… he knew that…

“Jiyong-shi… this one is not them” Taeyang whispered for his brother and Jonghyun looked at his father.

“Dad… I did not know about something important, right?” the alpha asked and his biggest fear came true when TOP nodded.

“It happened in the past… before we became Big Bang.”

Taeyang blinked at him shortly and Jonghyun looked at his uncle.

“Our parents… our old pack… our family… a vampire killed them.”

Jiyong cried silently… it was the first moment in his life when he saw his mother’s crying. G-Dragon was always strong and never feared from anybody. His mother was his hero and even Kibum wanted to be like Jiyong.

“Your mother was very young and I was one year younger than him.” Taeyang hyung continued. “Our mother died in front of my dear brother…” the alpha squeezed his eyes and GD caught into him tighter. “When the vampire finished what he started… he attacked your mother, Jonghyun-ah… and our luck was your father who saved our life.”

Jonghyun’s attention was on his father.

“He wanted to bite into my sweet Jiyong and I had to do something. It was my first second shifting and I chased her away.”

“Her?” Jaejin suddenly asked from the room.

He heard everything and maybe… he can help.

“Was it a female vampire who attacked mom and Uncle Taeyang?”

TOP nodded.

“I don’t remember well on her name but she was Chinese and called herself: the Queen of the Night.”

“Queen of the… Night?” Jaejin mumbled and started to look for in his thoughts.

“Yes.” TOP finally blinked at him and stepped closer to the room.

“Seunghyun, don’t go closer!” GD pulled out but TOP ignored his fingers.

“He won’t attack, don’t be afraid, my omega!”

“Jaejin-shi… do you know her, maybe?” Jonghyun was impressed and he ran back to his new mate.

The young vampire slowly nodded. He was thinking but nodded and at the end:

“I think her real name is Jolin Tsai and she’s the biggest vampire of the world… and the worst… she is the mother of one of my friends.” he gulped and Jonghyun touched his face.


	135. The nemesis of Jiyong

Hongki had immediately opened his eyes when he heard the noises. He was still weak and Jonghun had to help him to stand straight but they opened the door and looked out.

“Big Bang?” Hongki looked at his partner who shrugged.

They walked out of the room and approached them.

“Hello! I’m Lee Hongki!” he bowed when TOP noticed them.

“Lee Hongki… the oldest vampire in South Korea…” G-Dragon mouthed and tried to calm down. “I knew we are coming to a nest but I can’t handle this… sorry.” he freed himself out of his brother’s arms and ran to the exit.

Jonghyun didn’t want to see his mother’s running.

“Mom!” he wanted to go there where the omega was but his father grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“No. Let him go! You don’t know what was that scene what he survived.” he said on calm tone and Jonghyun nodded. “Father, I can’t leave my mate here… please, understand me.”

TOP sighed heavily and scratched his jaw.

“You… vampire boy… how old are you?”

He blinked at Jaejin.

“Dad!”

“No, Jonghyun-ah. It’s his right to ask these questions.”

TOP looked at the boy or man… he was afraid of this situation because the boy looked so young, younger than TOP was now but the body of the vampire was old.

“I’m a little bit older than Seunghyun-ah.”

TOP raised his eyebrows.

“He thinks of our Seunghyun, TOP-shi.” Hongki helped Jaejin out.

“Ah… okay. I get it. So, you are around…?”

“I’m approximately two hundred and one years old. Hongki-shi and Jonghun-shi had found me on the streets and they raised me up.”

“Really?” Jonghun was very surprised but Hongki nodded.

“You don’t know your creatures?”

“No, Seunghyun-shi…”

“He is a full-blooded vampire.” Hongki interrupted. “We knew in the first time when we looked at him. Vampires know who is the created from a human and who was born as a clear-blooded blood-eater.”

TOP trembled when the blood-eater world left Hongki’s tongue and the vampire saw the small fear in the wolf.

“I’m so sorry what that woman did with your family but we were not participating in her… actions. We are following the current King or Queen’s words. It’s a rule in the Korean vampire world.”

GD who was by the exit door, he sucked the air inside of his lungs and walked back to them.

“That vampire said one of your friends is that bitch’s son.” his voice was again strong and stopped in front of Hongki’s nose.

Even he crossed his hands and looked up at the singer.

“Jaejin?” Hongki flabbergasted and the poor boy nodded with blushed face.

“Sorry… they asked me and… I wanted to help.”

Hongki was angry. He bit into his lips.

“ _Dear_ …?” Jonghun touched his shoulder.

“I’m okay… could you… could you look for Minhwan and Seunghyun for me, please? I need on them right now.”

Jonghun nodded and went on his way. Hongki looked Jaejin with half eye and the younger one avoided his glance.

 

Minhwan’s fiancé was lying under his body and the vampire couldn’t stop with the kisses. Seunghyun stole his heart forever and he swore he will protect him from everything…

“Minhwan-shi… Seunghyun-shi… are you in this room?” he heard weak knocks but his face became red.

“What do you want, Jonghun hyung?” he was louder but Seunghyun didn’t stop.

He was kissing now his chest and licked his sensitive parts.

“Hongki are looking for you two. Please, come out.”

“Is it important? We are on the middle of… something.”

“Please, Minhwan-shi!”

Jonghun’s voice was so nice that the vampire couldn’t say no.

“Seunghyun… we have to go.” he inhaled into the other’s mouth whose tongue wanted to slip in and take a taste again of the dominant’s lips.

“I’m tired. I can’t still walk.” the younger was right.

Minhwan had almost forgotten that the subordinates are always resting a lot after the wedding to get back their powers.

“I’m going then. Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

Seunghyun hummed a weak ‘yes’ and instantly turned on his side.

“Sleep, my prince.” Minhwan smiled, got dressed and left the room.

He found Jonghun outside and nodded.

“What’s the problem? Me and Seunghyun are in the middle of our wedding so I hope I won’t waste my time.”

Jonghun gulped and blushed because of the wedding torture. He got back the vampire memories and he remembered what the meaning of the wedding is.

“The Big Bang pack came and takes the SHINee… a little incident happened between G-Dragon hyung and Jaejin-ah.”

Minhwan froze.

“Jaejin?” he looked at the wolf with angry eyes.

“O--- oh… you don’t know because you weren’t there but actually the SHINee member, Jonghyun claimed Jaejin and…”

“WHAT?!” Minhwan roared into Jonghyun’s face. “Why did you let him do that? You morons… if that wolf claims him…”

“Why is it so bad, Minhwan-shi? I mean, you have Seunghyun-ah, right? You don’t need on a third man and this Jonghyun guy just wants Jaejin to be happy like you are.”

Minhwan heavily sighed. Jonghyun doesn’t get anything… he doesn’t understand how important Jaejin for Minhwan… he doesn’t know it because he was dead.

He was running towards the room of his friend and found the strange men in front of his door. The TOP guy has almost stepped through the doorway but Minhwan won’t let him inside!

“HEY, keep your steps you damned wolf!” he shouted while pulled the man back by his shoulders.

This deed was rough but the vampire was ready for a fight!

“Minhwan hyung!” Jonghyun jumped in front of his father and got to his knees.

He bowed until the floor and talked formally.

“Minhwan hyung, I want Jaejin hyung to be only mine. I know you and Seunghyun hyung are showing deep emotions towards him but… I want him to be happy and I know he likes me. He is the best for me and I will protect him from everything just please! I beg you: give him to me without any fight!”

Minhwan was staring Jaejin. He listened on the wolf but his eyes were on his friend who came out of the room. Blanket covered his beautiful body and Minhwan realized he has to let him go. He belonged to only Seunghyun and this wonderful man just found his love.

“I let you…” he whispered and Jonghyun looked up.

Minhwan stepped over his back and took Jaejin’s hand. He kissed it and bowed.

“I thought the three of us can be happy but now I realized that I need on him.”

Jaejin weakly smiled.

“I see your changing. I feel his blood inside of your arteries. I think it’s beautiful and I’m happy because of your wedding.”

“He is my life, my friend. You found what’s yours and I wish you the best.” Minhwan kissed him again then turned and kicked gently into Jonghyun’s sole.

“Hey, you _Mowgli_ … get up on your feet and look into my eyes!” he ordered and Jonghyun quickly did what the vampire wanted.

The vampire was severe and crossed his hands in front of his huge chest.

“If I see you hurt him or don’t do your job perfectly, I will take him back!”

Jonghyun smiled and nodded.

“I understand your words, hyung and you won’t disappoint.” he bowed again and looked at his father.

TOP was just standing there and even Taeyang smiled at the young alpha. Jonghyun had grown up: it was clear… and TOP hated it. He liked that pup so much. This alpha kid was their treasure and GD will suffer because of it. Suddenly he felt big sorry for this Jaejin guy because TOP liked him from now on but GD won’t be an easy mother-in-law. He won’t be easy because they were so close with Jonghyun and the worst was that Jaejin was a vampire… **a vampire**.

“I think I’m still waiting for my answer, Hongki hyung!” G-Dragon interrupted and his eyes were piercing poor Jaejin.

Hongki stepped one back and turned to Minhwan.

“Sorry, he told them about that woman and Jiyong-shi wants to know who her son is.”

Minhwan watched at Jaejin.

“I’m so sorry… my tongue was faster than my mind.” Jaejin shut his eyes down and gulped.

Minhwan had to close his eyes and counting until ten… twenty… fifty…

“Minhwan?” Hongki’s voice became husky. “Minhwan…?”

“If G-Dragon wants to know the identity of the son… I want to know why it is so important for him?” Minhwan pushed Hongki away and looked face to face with the Big Bang leader.

“Minhwan-ah… it’s…!” Hongki wanted to pull him back but Minhwan was hard and stopped Hongki with his stretching arm. “My right to defend the son, Hongki hyung! Yours was Jonghun hyung, don’t forget it!”

Hongki stopped and stepped back.

“Yeah… do as you want.” he nodded and walked back to Jonghun.

 

GD was staring the annoying vampire who was in his way. He has to take out the answer because he swore by his mother’s grave that he will find and kill that demon bitch. No matter what happens: he will find and take revenge because of their family. Taeyang had also done this oath with him and Jiyong hoped his brother still remember on it clearly.

“I am the mate… from today the husband of the son.” the vampire smiled into his face.

“Name… I want a name!”

“Jiyong!” TOP ran there and tried to calm the omega down.

“Leave me! I’m still the leader of this pack!” he bit and Seunghyun surprised but obeyed.

“He shares the same name with your alpha, Jiyong-ah…” Minhwan pressed the ‘ah’ because he was thousand years old until this omega wolf was just around forty, even young in wolf age, too.

GD froze.

**“I wanna meet with him.”**

In the dark Chinese night a long silver-haired woman was drinking from her victim. The girl was so sweet and young; she couldn’t go near that human without her fresh blood. They were in a VIP section of a very luxury pub and Jolin put the girl onto the bed. She was so young and naive…

“How innocent…” the woman mumbled and went on the top of her.

She touched the girl’s artery on the neck and pulled her fingers down until she reached the girl’s dress. It was very short and black. Jolin liked this color and she cut away the clothes. The girl’s chest was free and the woman found her favorite place what she always used if her victim was another female. She bit above of the right breast and ate the girl’s blood.

She closed her eyes and the girl was almost dead… in the most beautiful moment one of her best men rushed into the room without knocking. She looked up and left the human on the bed.

“What do you want? I told you not disturbing me between my dinners.”

“My Lady, I’m sorry but my spies said that _He_ is in danger.”

“Oh… really? What happened with Hongki’s nest that he can’t defend my son anymore?”

“My Lady, do you know the Big Bang pack?” the man cautiously asked and Jolin Tsai tensed her muscles and her face darkened.

After some minutes she had laughed up.

“Jiyong and Youngbae-ah, of course… they grew up so fast, right?” she smiled at the nervous servant who nodded in his awkwardness.

Then Jolin became serious and looked into her mirror.

“Please… cancel my schedules! I have to visit my dear Seunghyun…”

“Mylady?”

“Don’t be surprise, I have to put those wolf brats onto their places.” she laughed and her eyes became red.


	136. The apparition

Jiyong watched the vampire and the vampire watched him. The omega wolf and the dominant vampire in a staring competition and Jonghyun thought it won’t stop.

“You’re not so easy, wolf.” the vampire grumbled.

“I want to watch her child. I wanna know her blood.”

“Do you want to hurt the child?”

“It’s not your business.”

“As I told you: from today I am the husband of the son. It is my business.”

GD gulped and TOP cleared his throat.

“Jiyong, we’re here because of the SHINee. We have to take them home. Junsu and Seungri along with Daesung… they want to go home.”

“I let them go.” his omega shrugged.

Jonghyun sighed. He looked at Jaejin who was standing close to Minhwan. Hongki looked helpless in this situation and poor Jonghun couldn’t go away. Hongki was his mate and he wanted to stay by his side. Jonghyun gave him a look: he became very handsome as a wolf-vampire hybrid. He was a clear omega but was strong as the vampire was in the past. It was annoying: a powerful omega! Jonghun got his blink and he blushed and turned away. Jonghyun thought he really is good-looking… Hongki’s love could be true.

 

“I’m going to go there without your permission, vampire.” GD’s words pulled Jonghyun back and tried to grab Jiyong.

“Mom… please!” he held the omega down and GD tried to escape.

Jonghyun held him strong and didn’t let his mother go.

“Jiyong hyung!” he dropped the ‘mom’.

GD stopped. His son had never called him on his own name!

“What?” he mouthed.

“Jiyong hyung, please… don’t go.” he whispered and even TOP flabbergasted.

“Why are you calling on my name?” GD asked desperately.

“It’s the time when I have to let my parents live their life and it’s the time when your son grew up. From now on I call you Jiyong…” he couldn’t finish.

“Jonghyun-ah…” TOP squeezed his shoulder.

“Anyway… I beg you as an adult werewolf and part of this pack, which is your family now that don’t go!”

Jonghyun wanted to cry.

“Jonghyun-ah… what do you try to say to me?” Jiyong turned to his son and Jonghyun let him.

The alpha bowed very deeply.

“I am your family, Jiyong hyung. Me, TOP hyung and the others… if you want to follow an old oath instead of your current pack… I don’t wanna see you in any trouble or in any dangerous fight…”  

“Do you say if I follow my… my promise you will deny me and you won’t call me ‘mother’ again?”

Jonghyun squeezed his eyes and nodded in his bowing.

“This vampire female could be very dangerous… if I listened on the story well, and I know you. You are strong as an omega wolf… perhaps the strongest between the omegas but you’re my mother. I didn’t know your previous pack… they don’t mean me too much… you mean me a lot, mother! I know only you and I hate that oath what you promised to your mother.”

“G-Dragon… should I say something?” Hongki felt it’s his turn and stepped forward.

The omega looked at him.

“I don’t want to interrupt but your son is right. She is powerful and the oldest… really the oldest between us. She met with Alexander the Great; she was on the Earth when the Moon joined to our planet… she is THE VAMPIRE. She doesn’t follow anybody but lots of supernatural beings follow her. It’s the best if you don’t disturb her world.”

G-Dragon nodded. He blinked at his son and touched his shoulder.

“You can get up, Jonghyun-ah. You reached your goal.”

“What?” the alpha looked up and GD crossed his hands.

“I hate the way how you grew up. I let you be with this… khm… vampire. What’s your name?” he looked at the man.

“My name is Jaejin, GD sunbae.”

The omega nodded.

“Then… Jaejin and you are a pair from now on.”

“Is it true? You accept us?”

“Yeah… be happy together, my son.” he sighed and Jonghyun couldn’t stand.

He embraced his mother and kissed him on his right cheek.

“You’re the best… G-Dragon.” he put him down and the omega smiled at TOP when Jonghyun ran to Jaejin.

The alpha was very proud of him.

“Minhwan hyung?” suddenly he turned back. “In spite of all these I want to see the son. I don’t want to hurt or threat him… just one look and I will be okay.”

Minhwan furrowed his eyes.

“Minhwan-ah… maybe they saw Seunghyun-ah on stage… it’s not a big think to say ‘hello’ to him personally?” Hongki raised his voice.

“I’ll bring him here.” the vampire sighed and vanished from the room.

Vampires can’t use the Teleport System but they could vanish and appear on another way. It’s in their blood.

 

Meanwhile Minhwan and Jonghun left the room, Seunghyun tried sleeping. He was very weak but a little bit fussed. He felt something strange and unfamiliar in the room. He got these senses from his mother who was the oldest vampire whom he knew. He didn’t know his father but his mother was the rock in his life. She allowed him to live in this pack and liked Minhwan, too but treated him as a bodyguard or something, not as his son’s lover. It didn’t disturb him that the others were afraid of her… he couldn’t afraid of her… she was his mother.

In this moment, when felt a big pain in his bones he wished his mother were here. He turned on his side and started sweating.

“ _Vampire_ …” he heard a sudden voice deep in his brain.

“Who are you?” he replied and tried to get up.

“ _I ask for your help… I don’t find my body_ …” the voice was not clear.

He couldn’t tell it’s a girl or a boy but was a voice.

“Leave me. It’s my life!” he tried to chase the annoying sound but the apparition was strong.

“ **Help me… I want my family…** ” the ghost suddenly appeared and screamed in front of his bed and the vampire jumped back in his fright.

“Shit!” he jumped out and ran to the door.

He didn’t turn and look at the thing in the whole time. The ghost’s clothes were full of with blood and a hole was in his stomach. It could be a boy but… the vampire was not sure. The ghost was real: pale and super frightening. Its body was moving: came a little forward and vanished… then appeared again and vanished again… the last time it appeared very close to Seunghyun and started to lift his arm… his finger touched Seunghyun’s heart and it was painful. The vampire screamed and… fainted on the floor.


	137. Vision from the future

Minwhan heard that scream and he kicked in the door. He knew there is another spirit because the room was very cold.

“Seunghyun!” he got to his heart when saw the vampire on the floor.

He ran to him and lifted the younger in his lap.

“Seunghyun!” he shook him twice but the man fainted and couldn’t answer.

Hongki, Jonghun and Jaejin were rushing into the room and Jonghun stopped in the doorway. Hongki stepped in with Jaejin and gulped.

“Why is he so blue?”

“What?”

“Look at his body, Minhwan!”

The vampire calmed down and did as his hyung tell him and he missed one breathe because Seunghyun’s whole upper body was blue. Not like the aliens in the Avatar movie but blue as he would be…

“No!” the drummer shook him. “NO!” he cried and Jaejin had to crouch.

He looked at his friend and put his palm on the man’s forehead. Minhwan stopped with the tears when saw Jaejin’s movements. Jaejin closed his eyes and concentrated. He concentrated and sighed.

“He is alive. His breathing is slow but still works. I think he possessed by a ghost.”

In this moment Seunghyun’s eyes opened and jumped out of his husband’s lap. His bones were moving as they would belong to the ghost and his eyes were red. He turned his neck to right and left… then he watched at Jonghun.

Minhwan could not do a step. He dropped his jaw and let Seunghyun go to the werewolf. Poor wolf was standing still in the doorway and he didn’t run when the ghost was approaching him. Actually, poor Jonghun stopped. His bones didn’t obey as he wanted and he had to watch only at Seunghyun.

“Jonghun…” Hongki tried to run forward but one wave from Seunghyun was enough to fly back onto the walls.

Hongki found himself in the corner and his skin of the neck was slightly bleeding. Jonghun didn’t go away… it seemed he was frozen.

 

Luhan was angry. Why his omega shows no reaction? Sehun and after some days Sungmin tried everything to heal his cells and the body itself looked well. The big whole what the zero created had already vanished and the omega’s minor injuries were healed, too. Luhan trembled when he walked and crossed his hands over his mate.

“Don’t play with me, omega! You are not Snow-white!”

Luhan hit in the wood of the bed and his tears appeared in his eye corners.

“ _Xiumin_ … please! I am nothing without you, my love. Open up your eyes for me… I wanna hold you… I wanna kiss you… but I don’t want to kiss a…” he froze and thought over what he said.

He leaned down and touched the omega’s red lips. Minseok’s face was pale… his hair was between the red and brown but… he was really Snow-white in this story.

“Please… open up your eyes.”

He said and he kissed the omega slowly… gently… cautiously. He cried when felt rigid answer and those wonderful lips remained cold. He closed his eyes and lied upon the omega’s chest and grabbed Xiumin’s clothes. He cried from his heart and embraced Xiumin.

 

Jaejoong and Yoochun heard everything. They were standing behind the closed the door and the ex-beta’s face darkened. He turned to his husband but Jaejoong shrugged.

“I know he is your son, too and it makes me double sadness, hyung.”

“Yoochun-ah, he is my… I don’t know.” he showed his back and wanted to teleport from this house.

“Do you want to need fresh air? Just go.”

“I’m coming back, Chunnie.” Jaejoong mumbled and vanished.

Yoochun sighed and continued watching his son’s door.

“Luhan-ah, you’re like your father. _Hopeless_ …”

 

Chen was sitting in their… from today on in their common room and listened on his belly. The pup was very little but werewolves could feel the emotions of the embryo. It was apprehensive and angry.

“What’s with you, Taehyung-ah? Do you feel something wrong?”

His baby was not okay and Chen didn’t want to feel this again. He gulped. Suddenly his eyes got stuck up and didn’t get air.

‘What happens with me?’ he thought because he couldn’t speak and ask for help.

In the next minutes he had gotten visions… visions about a group of young wolves and vampires. They were young, younger than them and they were dancing and singing happily in their practice room. Some of faces were looking like his friends but some of them were unfamiliar… and the best was there was a boy. This boy belonged to Chen and Suho! It was their son… Taehyung-ah! He seemed he is happy and he was walking towards a nice omega who danced non-stop. He said ‘hyung’ and embraced him… the omega is older than him??? And if this guy is an omega, his son would be an alpha!

Chen smiled. He wanted an alpha pup. Suho will be a little bit disappointed.

_“Hobi hyung…”_ his son whispered when he remained alone with that omega and he was leaning onto his back.

_“I’m not your hyung… it’s just my age in the Kpop industry. Don’t play with me, Taehyung hyung!”_ he said but let Taehyung kiss him.

_“I’m happy you were born for me, Hoseok.”_ his son whispered and Chen came back from the vision.

He was breathing hard and got to his heart. His pup was angry and apprehensive again and Chen jumped out of the bed.

“What do you want to tell me, my baby?”

His pup kicked.

“This vision… you showed me your future omega?”

No answer… it meant yes.

“Was his name Hoseok, right and… wait! Ho…seok… Min… seok…”

“No… do you want to tell me that you’re omega won’t born if we don’t help on Minseok?”

His pup calmed down. It could be a sign! Chen rushed out of the room and he ran to the door of Sehun.

 


	138. Save Minseok!

“Okay, I'm coming just stop with this sound!” Sehun roared and he rushed out of the room.

Chen was hitting his door with hard knocks and he couldn't sleep more.

“What?”

“I don't know but I got visions... visions... in this moment from my baby.” the omega panted and pointed towards his belly.

Sehun dropped his jaw and pulled his friend inside. He shut the door and Chen started the blablablah about some young guys who were dancing in a practice room and he said that his son was with them.

“Hold on for a second!” he lifted his hand and Chen stopped. “Tell the gist!”

“Wait, do you believe in me?”

“Chen... hello! We are werewolves... I believe in the supernatural stories!”

“Good. I thought I went crazy.”

“Maybe you did but if I don't get the gist from your tale we can't move forward.”

“Ah, okay... so! Taehyung baby showed me the... his future omega. He was so pretty... imagine he got the sickest dance moves and...”

“Chen... focus, please!”

“Sorry... so, he showed me I think his name was Hoseok and Taehyung wanted to tell that he is the son of Luhan and Xiumin. You know... Hoseok-Minseok...”

Sehun had to smile.

“You are trying to tell me about your son's future wife? It's pretty interesting.”

“No. The gist is: he is the son of those two and if we don't help on Xiumin, Hoseok won't born. I can't let my Tae-tae without a mate!”

“You are a cute mom, Chen-shi.”

“Thank you. So, what are we going to do?”

“Hm, let me think! We did the best to wake him up, Sungmin sunbae and me were healing his wounds and we need on his soul. The best what we can do if we will return to the Winner pack.”

Chen coughed as if he misunderstood something.

“Why?”

“Look, I thought why I can't heal him better but today when I slept... until you knocked on my door and almost broke in...”

“Sorry!”

“Nevermind. So, I got an idea. Until you were in Hong Kong and the guys were fighting for Chanyeol with the leader guy... their packdoctor showed me some interesting _thing_.”

He pulled closer Chen and the other listened on him carefully. At the end he screamed up.

“Woah! You are a cheater!” he smiled and pointed at Sehun's chest.

“It was not direct. I got it when he shoved me the inside of that chamber. It overdosed me slightly but I won't use it anymore. Taehyun-shi said I can go back.”

“Taehyun?”

“Yeah, it's a little bit funny that you had chosen almost the same name for your pup.”

“Just one character...” Chen shrugged.

“I have to take our Minseok into that chamber. Perhaps it will solve some problems.”

“I still don't understand: why will help this on him?”

“Listen! This chamber gives what you want. I got more power... maybe he will get back his soul.”

“I want some ice cream...”

“Don't be idiot! It's not from the Harry Potter movies! It helps our developing.”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

They ran out and found Yoochun who let them inside. Sehun caught the alpha's shoulder and shook him. Chen smiled and jumped when Luhan nodded at the end of the story.

“Teleport, now!” Sehun begged and Luhan lifted Xiumin up.

“I'm coming with you!” Chen was happy and touched the alpha's clothes.

“Your husband will kill me.” Luhan sighed but Chen didn't care about it.

“Minseok is my friend and if the vision is true then you two will be... hehe... you know how I mean.”

Luhan rolled his eyes and touched the belly of Chen. He felt a strong soul in that and sighed again.

“If your son is right: I want him to be the alpha of my son.”

Chen's face changed it's color: it became scarlet red.

 

Jonghun gulped when the ghost was in front of him and it stretched out his hand. He touched the young wolf who couldn't run away. He felt the skin of Seunghyun but it was cold and fearful. The ghost's eyes were red and suddenly it smiled???

“ _Help me!_ ” it said and Seunghyun fainted into his arms.

The ghost left the room because the cold went with him, too. Everybody gained back his vim and Minhwan hurried to the wolf.

The dominant vampire touched his subordinate's face and Jonghun handed the man to him.

“Thanks, man.” Minhwan nodded and Hongki could rush to his partner, too.

“Are you okay?” he asked when they embraced each other.

“I should ask this.” Jonghun touched Hongki's bleeding neck but the vampire shook his head.

“It's nothing but I thought he will kill you.” he jumped onto Jonghun again and the wolf embraced him tight.

In the other corner of the room Jaejin was in his thoughts. He crossed his hands and looked around the room.

“Jonghun!” he turned to the wolf and Hongki let his partner look at his friend.

“Yes, Jaejin hyung?” in the past he was way older than this man but now he was the son of Changmin and Yunho.

An eleven years old omega werewolf had mixed with a powerful adult's vampire body and mind... he wanted to show his respect towards these guys who were his family in that other life. Somewhere he retained his old self.

“The ghost approached you and touched you. Didn't you feel something familiar when his skin met with yours?”

Jonghun looked into his thoughts but he didn't get Jaejin's words.

“I think he wanted to touch you because he wanted connection. Ghosts never touching the humans except if they want attention.”

Minhwan put Seunghyun on the bed and caressed his partner's face. He breathed normally and his color returned.

“Why this ghost wanted to connect to Jonghun?” he asked while he still watched his... now his wife.

Jaejin shrugged.

“Maybe he knows him.”

 

 


	139. She ate again

They arrived and Seungyoon was already there and welcomed the little group.

“My sweetheart didn't come with you?” he referred to Kyungsoo.

Luhan didn't get it and shook his head.

“He is with the rest of the pack in Seoul. Thank you for your helping!” Sehun bowed and immediately looked for Taehyun.

His cheeks were red because the Winner healer didn't talk for his mates about the Secret Chamber.

“Khm... actually, you can speak clearly in front of them. They know about everything just it was fun playing with you.” Taehyun smiled and his face was penitent.

Jinwoo and the others were rolling their eyes and the other omega stepped closer to his best friend.

“Sorry, I told him to do that. We were afraid of you a little bit but Taehyun really wanted to show the chamber for you. He said you can become better in the healing if it gives you more power.”

Luhan and Chen looked at the packdoctor with suspicious eyes.

“What is he talking about, Sehun?” Chen turned to his friend who shrugged.

“It was an accident and I didn't want it but Taehyun-shi was faster and activated the Chamber before I could protest. The energy went into my body and now I can do lots of things what I couldn't do in the past.”

“That's the reason why my mate is still alive and his body recovered, isn't it?” Luhan hit his forehead with one hand and Sehun nodded.

“Without this power he would be dead.” the omega doctor explained and heavily sighed. “I'm so sorry but the overdose helped on him. His injuries were very bad and Sungmin sunbae's current power wouldn't have been enough to bring him back. So, I jumped to him and helped his work.”

“You... you... little... _genius_.” Luhan growled but in his best way and Sehun was proud of himself.

Chen flabbergasted.

“I've never expected you will able to fool your own master and play him out. He didn't realize your power increased!”

“Wait, hold on, Chen!” Sehun smiled and lifted his hands. “He is weak because of Henry-yah and his power is not the same either.”

“Guys, we can talk about this shit until the sun goes into bed but what about we take this Sleeping Beauty into the Chamber and gave him back what he needs, eh?” the leader pointed towards the tent where the Chamber was and Luhan agreed.

“You're right... well...” he didn't know this alpha's name.

“Sorry, my name is Seungyoon and this is my Winner pack. We met with the Exo-K after Exo-M left South Korea. Our Father ordered us to keep them back. We took them into our place and I found a beauty guy – actually, looking at this sweet in your arms maybe your pack owns lots of gorgeous guys and... - but okay, it's not the time to talk about the guy who you love but come on...!” he was very talkative and Luhan barely could follow his words.

“Leader hyung!” Taehyun put his hand on the guy's shoulder.

“You're right... so, when we met with your friends and kidnapped them I used the power of Telepathy and told to this guy – he showed towards their healer – my command. He had to create a little lie about us but after Father's death we let these things go and finally we can live our lives alone.”

“We want to become Hallyu stars as you do.” Jinwoo elbowed Chen into his ribs and laughed.

“Hallyu stars?!” Sehun looked like he doesn't believe what he hears.

“Aha... but before we join to the Yellow Gold Clan... we have to help on you.”

“Eh?! How do you know about the YG Family?! Just two days past away!” Sehun dropped his jaw.

This pack had lived in the forest since their birthday without normal house or electricity and thought Hojun is their God. Their language was awkward but how can they know about Kpop so fast??? It was very funny for Sehun.

“We told you: we are special.” Jinwoo explained.

“We were born in lab of Father... well, from now on Hojun. He created us from his cells without mothers. He used his gamma power and I don't know the other thing.” Taehyun shrugged.

“It's fairly enough, thanks.” Luhan nodded.

“Well, if you can help on him...” Chen pointed at his friend. “We will help you to get into the twenty-one century. We can introduce you to the YG persons if you still want to choice their pack.”

“It would be a big help.” Seungyoon thanked. “So, Taehyun-ah will show you the thing.” he poked towards the tent and the omega immediately jumped.

“Come with me, please!”

 

Luhan's muscles tensed around his omega when he entered into the Chamber. He trembled when put the wolf down and still hold his hand. The Winner's healer was nice and his voice was calm, too. This place was Luhan's last hope to get back his other half... because Minseok was his and he belonged to only him. If Chen is right, then he will be the mother of his children and Luhan really wanted to see that omega child. He had to lean and kiss Xiumin before he stepped far away from him. They had to keep the distance and only Taehyun could be close to his body.

 

Taehyun closed his eyes and he connected to the chamber. His pack was very different because as an omega he owned a special power. Jinwoo, too. In the real world the omegas didn't get powers just the chance to give life for pups. He owned this power because of Hojun. This man wanted them to be strong and Taehyun was strong. This chamber was created on his birthday and they knew each other well... they lived in symbiosis. Sehun didn't see it. He just saw the chamber gives him power but actually, Taehyun was the one who ordered it. He was happy he can become the best healer after their father's gone. Hojun was good to them and he still mourned him but they knew the gamma caused only pain for the world and these guys were very nice. They didn't want to become like Hojun. They wanted to live as normal people (wolves)and wanted a happy life together. Taehyun wanted to find his nice alpha in a female... he was not interested in boys and he wanted to help to find the mates of his brothers, too.

He closed his eyes and started to search the soul. The chamber's first showing the world. It was too big with every people.

' _Show me only Asia._ ' Taehyun thought and he saw this continent.

Then he wanted to see South Korea... the chamber showed it. He looked in every South Korean and at the end he found a vampire... a young one.

“I found his soul!” he shouted and Luhan listened intently.

He looked deeper and found himself in the F.T. Island home. He touched the body of the young vampire who now collapsed into his friend's arms. It was Xiumin's half brother.

' _I totally got you, Minseok-shi!_ ' he thought happily but in this moment when he wanted to connect to the soul a stronger power hit the wolf out of the young vampire.

“SHIT!” he screamed and opened his eyes.

He panted and Luhan ran to him.

“What happened? Did you say you found him?” the zero asked.

Taehyun looked into those hopeful eyes... he... he didn't want to give a shit answer but... the stronger power... it was...

“What's with you, bro?” Jinwoo asked his little brother who trembled but got up from his knees.

“I saw the oldest vampire of the world. She comes here and got Xiumin's soul.”

“WHAT?!” Chen and Luhan jumped up.

“The chamber shows me the real events: Xiumin found his brother and connected to him with a help of a vampire but in that moment when I could reach him... this woman hit him out of his son's body and...”

“And???” Luhan asked desperately.

“She ate his soul. I lost him.” he collapsed onto the floor and hit into it.

Luhan's face was pale. Chen didn't believe it: another enemy... they got another enemy and Xiumin is still dying... it couldn't be possible.

He felt his baby's strong restlessness. He touched his belly and sat close to Minseok. He put his other hand on his friend's cheek and Taehyung baby calmed down.

“I know... I know...” Chen whispered to his pup and looked at Luhan.

The zero was a wreck. He lost everything and he was standing as a ghost who can't understand what's happening here.

“ _She ate his soul._..” he repeated Taehyun's words and turned to the healer. “What can I do? WHAT?” he kicked in the hard floor and the chamber gave back the echo.

“Kill the female vampire and if she release his soul... I can find him again and give it back for the body.”

“You got power from the dragons, I know and you are strong. Stronger than anybody else in this world but... Taehyun-ah can give you...”

“No, Jinwoo-shi!” Luhan squeezed the other omega's shoulder. “I am very strong to break out Jolin's neck.”

“You know her?” Sehun flabbergasted.

“I know the world oldest vampire. I've already met with her in China when I was with Han Geng. She was frightening but I can deal with her.”

“It's good to know.” Chen mumbled but still watched Xiumin.

Luhan smiled weakly at the pregnant omega and knelt in front of him.

“Chen-ah, can you take care of him until I get back?” he asked softly and kissed Chen's hand when he nodded.

The omega's tears came out and he wiped them down.

“We can't take him out. Because they connected the chamber gives the life into his body from now on until his soul finds him again.” Taehyun moaned while he rose.

“I stay here with him and you can fight for him.” Chen looked at Luhan who nodded and turned away from them.

He gave short blink to Sehun and Taehyun knew he will do the teleport. He did and the zero vanished from the room.

 

Chen gulped and hoped the female vampire won't be stronger than Hojun was.

 

 


	140. A new era

Jolin was glad she could play out those bastards. She saw everything. She was able to see every moment of Luhan's life because she knew the zero good. They had met long ago and the zero was just a teenager. A teenager wolf who abandoned his pack, his family and he liked the alpha who promised him the world.

A younger one was with them,too but Kris was out of her zone. He was not in her thoughts. Luhan was interesting to her and she wanted to meet with the boy again: when he turns into adult. She barely believed she got the chance. When she got the news about Seunghyun she knew it's her time and she was flying so fast as she could. She hated vanishing but it was a quick system. It was not equal with the werewolf Teleport System but also worked... sometimes. She liked flying and she was faster than the fastest airplane in the world. She smiled when she landed the house of F.T. Island and she laughed. The cold see breeze got into her silver hair and lifted up. Her black clothes were moving together with her body and her footprints vanished from the sand. She barely used the sand when she was stepping forward. She used the air to go forward and Hongki lifted his head when felt her strong shape in front of their door.

He broke their romantic moment with Jonghun and rushed to the front door.

“What's with you?” the wolf couldn't follow his steps and the vampire opened the door and stopped.

He stopped when Jolin Tsai entered into his house... into his home and looked at Jonghun whowas standing in front of her.

“Hongki-yah, your boyfriend is still irritating.” she bit.

Calm but threatening voice was her trademark. She didn't like Jonghun. She had never liked him. Actually, she interested in the girls more than in boys and this vampire/wolf creature annoyed her. He annoyed her in the past, too but to Jonghun's credit, he didn't like Jolin either. He hated that Hongki was a potential enemy to her because he bore Jonghun's power.

“I see you lack your stamina. Where did you leave?” she asked without a look at Hongki.

She looked the house, not the person who she talked to.

“I gave back to its owner.” Hongki gulped and bowed.

Jonghun knew, he felt this bowing not comes from the respect but it comes from the fear.

“Oh my God, my best Cruella de Vil appeared in my home!” they heard Minhwan's awkward welcoming who talked to her as she would be his drinking friend.

Jolin smirked. She knew his son's mate well. The boy was sassy and impudent and never bowed... she liked it secretly. She liked his braveness and because of it she agreed him to be his son's fiancé.

“Minhwan-ah, good to see you. I know you're hating me, too.” she said on cold, rigid tone.

Minhwan stopped but he hid his trembling.

“You know you're my favorite mother-in-law.” he said and gave her two cheek kisses.

Jolin let him touch her skin. Face to face: it works so.

“I hear your humor is still the same, Minhwan-ah but... your job... are you doing your job still perfectly?”

Minhwan bowed playfully.

“You know, my queen: I'm perfect if he is the target.”

Jolin's short laughing froze the blood in his veins and let her go into the room where Seunghyun rested. He squeezed his eyes because he knew Jolin saw what happened.

“ _Actually_...” he preceded her. “Actually, something happened but he is healthy as you see, my queen.” he turned in the room immediately after her and jumped in front of her.

Jaejin grabbed his newbie boyfriend's arm and pushed the wolf behind of him. The BigBang and SHINee hid themselves in the other rooms when they felt the strong power and waited for the perfect moment when they can come out. The only except was Jonghyun who didn't want to leave his lover's side.

“Welcome you, Jaejin-ah!” Jolin gave him a short and negligible blink and the vampire boy nodded.

He was nervous, Jonghyun could feel it.

“Hm, I saw you mated with a clear blooded werewolf.” she asked but – as in Hongki's case – she watched his son not Jaejin.

“Yes, Mylady.”

“Do you love him?”

“He is...”

“I don't want a novel just a short answer.”

“I love him, Mylady.”

Jaejin's voice was quiet. Quiet and Jonghyun didn't like its tone. Jaejin was afraid and he was trembling as the aspic. Minhwan saw Jaejin's nervous and tried to distract her attention.

“Why is my son lying?” she asked finally and Minhwan jumped up.

“I claimed him.” he said.

He knew maybe he plays with his life but he had to try. He didn't ask Jolin's permission before he decided to do it but he had to do something. Jaejin was weak and a submissive vampire who was easy to break down. Jolin was a dominant one and she could pull the truth easily from Jaejin.

“Oh, so you finally left this little bug out of your relationship and you became a real man?” she looked at Jaejin... smiling... laughing and the youngest vampire wanted to vanish forever.

Jaejin knew Jolin figured out their private life and she disgusted from him. He let Minhwan but hated Jaejin because he was in the way of Seunghyun.

“So, my question is in the picture again, dear Jaejin-ah: do you love this... kind?”

“KIND?” Jonghyun jumped and pushed Jaejin onto the bed.

Minhwan shut his eyes and he feared what will happen now.

 

Hongki couldn't step in and he stayed outside with Jonghun. The wolf hugged him tight and Hongki could feel his tensed muscles. They heard the inner voices...

“Now I know who she is.” he whispered into his ears. “I hated her, right?”

“SSSHHH!” Hongki turned to him quickly. “You did but please, I just got you back... and she is the strongest... in the world and...”

“Don't say more, sweetheart!” Jonghun calmed him down and kissed his hair.

He remembered he wanted to fight with her but his power was not good. His power belonged to Hongki and Hongki was not trained for fights. He had to let her go without the battle and she always laughed on him when they met. It was awkward when they discovered that Seunghyun's mother is Jolin. The boy hadn't tell them when they met first. After some centuries he told them about his _mom_. Yeah, fuck...

 

Jonghyun wanted to hit this woman. He had never liked when a man hit a woman, he thought men who hits women they are not men anymore... but she deserved it. She looked at him with those eyes, which told the annoyance and hating towards him. She can be the biggest, strongest creature but she can't speak with him so! He hated it and he wanted to fight. Jolin felt it and she smiled. It meant she accepts the stupid idiot who challenged her to a duel. Minhwan knew it will be just a good fun for her and maybe she will play with him before she kills the wolf. Jaejin's face... oh... his dear friend knew this well, too!

“JONGHYUN-AH!” he wanted to run there but in that moment a new wolf appeared suddenly in the room and he jumped between the young man and Jolin.

Jonghyun stopped back and almost fell in his lover's arms. He knew this back... it belonged to...

“Luhan-ah!” Jolin smiled.

It was wide and crazy... Luhan shifted into his second zero.

“Oh... I thought I can see that amazing white wolf what you got from the gamma fight!” she sighed and she increased her muscles, too.

“You know why I'm here.” Luhan snapped.

“Yeah, it's just funny that these guys didn't get it... **they don't get why my son is lying**.” she looked at Minhwan sharply and the vampire sat back onto the bed.

“Give him back to me and I won't disturb you anymore... in the other case I have to kill you!”

“Hm, if I transport that soul into my son how will you be able to handle the situation?”

“It's my business.”

“I know you have friends. These guys are Hojun's rats.”

“I don't care who they are until they are good guys. I killed that gamma, and I can kill you, too if the situation wishes.”

The woman sighed as it would be a game.

“You... boys are so serious. Why can't you enjoy the moments as I do, eh?” she laughed up and she lifted her head towards the ceiling.

When she looked back her eyes were red and she was ready to fight. The wind was curling around her body and she lifted herself into the air.

“ **Nobody can hurt my boy, you idiot little wolf! Even if it's a ghost... nobody can come closer to him!** ” her tone changed.

It was deeper and she spoke as if her throat would be a loudspeaker. Minhwan waved to Jaejin and the young vampire rushed out from the room with his lover. Minhwan didn't think too much and pulled down Seunghyun from the bed and he also left them alone.

“Why are you so upset, Jolin?” Luhan asked quietly and smiled when he turned into that magnificent white animal wolf.

 

Jonghun and Hongki were waiting them in the hall with the BigBang and SHINee. They left their hideouts and GD's eyes stuck on the female.

“How is he?” the oldest Seunghyun looked at the youngest Seunghyun and Minhwan nodded.

“He will be okay if we'll get out of here. Exo's Luhan will save our ass, I think.”

“Luhan is right.” GD interrupted. “Why is she so upset? It was just a ghost who wanted something from us.”

“I...I know the answer.” Seunghyun almost opened his eyes and Minhwan put him down.

He could go on his own feet but had to catch in his mate's neck.

“Dear...” the dominant vampire hugged him but Seunghyun pushed him away.

“It's not the time to be romantic! We have to get out of here!” he turned to the others. “My mom will ruin this house.”

It was just a moment and they ran out of the door. Seunghyun was right: Jolin and Luhan's fight was big and they didn't want any object around... so, the house became equal with the Earth.

“Oh, no... not again!” Hongki put his hands on his hips and kicked into the sand. “I adored this house!”

Jonghun smiled and turned to his friend.

“So, when I fainted I could speak with the ghost. It was very nice and I don't know what happened outside but we talked very friendly.”

“Friendly? Really?” Minhwan dropped his jaw because the scene what they saw was very frigthening.

“Yeah... why?”

Jonghun laughed. He had to laugh.

“You bought the Hell out... and touched my face with very scary eyes and pale, cold face... uh... Minhwan almost pissed himself.” the wolf tried to be funny and even Hongki smiled.

The mentioned vampire crossed his hands and looked at him.

“You know I don't punch you right now because you were my brother, right?”

Jonghun just smiled and wanted to hug him and tell him that no matter what happened he is still his brother.

“The truth is that the ghost was your half brother: Minseok.” Seunghyun sighed and Jonghun stopped to be funny.

He became serious and gulped.

“What did you say?”

“He is dying and he asked our help to find his body. When I wanted to say we will do it, my mother soul appeared suddenly and hit him out of me. Now I don't know where is he. I hope my mom didn't eat him because in this case... we have to beg to her to release him.”

 

The blood ran out of Jonghun's face and he looked up at the battle. His dear brother... actually the last time they met when Xiumin had to lie down in their home because he was very sick. Then Hongki kidnapped Jonghun and he fell out of his family's story. Even his mother and father didn't tell him about them when they were here.

“What happened with... with my family?” he looked at his lover and Hongki couldn't answer.

 

 


	141. Happiness

They were looking each other... for several seconds and Hongki really wanted to hug his mate and kiss his face. Tell him that he didn't miss out important things from his family's life but it wasn't true.

“WATCH OUT!” they trembled when Jaejin roared and Hongki reacted fast.

He looked up and saw Jolin. The vampire woman pushed Luhan's wolf further and she turned around in the air. She turned and wide evil smile was on her face. She left the wolf and flew towards them: towards...

“JONGHUN!” Hongki screamed and jumped in her way.

He jumped and Jolin pushed her sharp nails into his chest...

 

Jonghun believed he watched a scene, which didn't happen. He believed Hongki didn't jump and his blood didn't run out of his mouth. His blood didn't run out of his chest... he quickly caught him when the man fainted into his arms. He sat down into the sand and held him with one arm. His other hand was on his chest and tried to hold the blood. Hongki weakly smiled at him and Jolin returned to Luhan. Jonghun knew it happened because of him. Jolin wanted to put him on his place and... and...

“Don't cry, please!” he heard Hongki's coughing.

He coughed because of the blood in his mouth. Jonghun touched his mate's cheek and lifted Hongki up. He lifted him into a kiss. He cried and his tears were falling down and he wanted to taste him... taste him and give him power. Not real power because a kiss was just a kiss and as an omega Jonghun didn't get special powers but maybe Hongki could feel him.

He could feel his love, which can keep him in the life... until the help arrives.

 

“Look at him, he's changing!” Minhwan elbowed Jaejin and the three gulped.

They knew _**this**_ Jonghun. The air boiled around him and his muscles became bigger. His vampire fangs looked like...

“I don't want to be his victim.” Minhwan gulped and stepped closer to him.

He saw Hongki closed his eyes and the old dominant vampire finally broke out of the omega wolf.

“I thought I won't see you again, bro.” Minhwan smiled and Jonghun looked at him with his red eyes. They were red as the darkest blood and the vampire rose.

“ _Brother_...” he said on his old deep tone and Hongki was still in his arms. “I will kill her.” the deep tone said and Minhwan nodded.

“I didn't expect anything else from you.”

“I remember now.”

“I know. Together with the wolf you can win in this battle.”

Jonghun looked down. His arms changed, his skin was harder and the love of his life wanted to save him. He wanted to save him because he didn't know this old vampire can return. He was wrong... and Jonghun finally returned. He returned because of this subordinate vampire... subordinate...

“What's with you? Why are you laughing?” Minhwan didn't get Jonghun and he smiled, too.

“We're calling them subordinates because of they are weaker in body and they are under us in bed but you know... because of him I'm living. He took my place and my power was in him since ages... he knew who I was after they'd killed me... he... he is my _fucking_ life and she almost ruined this.”

He kissed his love's forehead and handed the fainted vampire to Minhwan.

“I take care of him, brother.” the younger bowed and Jonghun nodded.

“I kill her and pull my wolf's brother out of her damned body. I hope Seunghyun-ah won't do anything against me.”

Minhwan looked back.

“I think he understand you and Luhan.”

“Good. After I killed her, we will be really the oldest vampires in the world.”

Minhwan nodded.

“Good fight, hyung!” he smiled and Jonghun vanished.

 

He vanished and Luhan stopped when he jumped between them. The wolf was surprised but he could do a quick cut. He cut up the woman's face by her nose and she almost lost her left eye. She roared and flew back. Jonghun laughed.

“My wolf's brother is your fiancé and if you want I can help. You don't have to fight alone.” he shouted and Luhan smiled.

He was glad. He was tired because of the gamma fight and accepted Jonghun's help.

“Xiumin likes you so much.” he talked to him when they hunt her down and she couldn't go away.

“He told me tales about you when I'd met with him secretly.” he moaned and grabbed the woman with his sharp teeth and bit out the flesh of her shoulder.

She screamed up.

“Secretly, eh?”

“Woah... look, she thinks she can attack with those nails against us.” Luhan laughed and he hit the woman's back.

She flew some meters forward and she could hear her broken ribs.

“Ouch...” she turned back and tensed her muscles.

“Jolin, it's the best you give up right now.” Jonghun smiled.

“He's right. Give back my mate and I leave your life.”

She laughed up.

“Do you think you already win this fight?”

“MOM!” Seunghyun shouted and his voice hit her ears. “Think it over! We are vampires, your body is the strongest but Luhan is a werewolf. A super werewolf or whatever his pack calls him...”

“A zero...” Luhan helped him out but Seunghyun continued.

“His powers can kill you...” his voice hit into her heart and looked at her son.

She snorted.

_'Okay, it's the end of the game...'_ she thought. “A young werewolf against the oldest vampire of the word and he wins the fight.” she crossed her arms and suddenly she smiled.

“Jonghun-ah, thanks but we will fight later... he won't die, I promise.” she looked down at Hongki and Jonghun didn't get it.

“Jiyong-ah, Youngbae-yah, I know you want the truth about your mother but I swear I didn't want to kill her. I had to kill her but I will tell the whole story if we finished and save Jonghun's brother.”

“Save???? I don't understand... anything.” Luhan shook his head. “You don't want to eat him?”

Jolin smiled.

“I came here to save my son from the ghost. You don't know Seunghyun-ah but speaking with a ghost can cause your death. I arrived in time and I could hit him out of you. I know he didn't want to kill you but you are the first for me... _always_. After I ate his soul, I spoke with him, too. I'm speaking with him right now, too in a different timeline what you can't understand.”

“Mom...” Seunghyun and the others flabbergasted.

“He is not in danger but he has to go back into his body before the death of gods are coming for him and take him to the Heaven.”

“Shinigamies?”

“Yes, Luhan-ah. They want him because he actually died when you hit that hole inside of his stomach. I keep those bastards away from him right now... because of it I had to eat him.”

Luhan couldn't answer. He... almost killed this woman...

“Don't sorry anything, boy!” she laughed. “I wanted this fight, too. I wanted to see that amazing zero wolf... you were just a little boy in the past when we'd met.”

“Jolin sunbae... don't misunderstand me but can we go to Xiumin and...”

“Oh, of course we can!” she hit her forehead and looked down.

“Seunghyun-ah, when your friend returns from the " _sleeping_ "... tell Hongki that I will give you a better house!” she smiled and touched Luhan's shoulder.

“Good bye, Jonghun-ah!” she said and they vanished from the air.

 

Jaejin and the others just blinked.

“What was that?!” Taeyang was still amazed and Jiyong shrugged.

“I don't know but I'm happy that we'll get an answer.”

The SHINee sighed together. Jinki embraced the hips of Key, Taemin was holding on Minho's hand and Jonghyun touched the back of Jaejin.

Seungri, Jinki's alpha father turned to Junsu and the omega knew what his alpha wanted to say.

“I have to go to them. You are with your pack and I have to go and ask them what happened. Actually, I miss them so much.”

“Mother...” Jinki rushed to him and embraced Junsu as a little pup. “I was so stupid but you have to know I love you... I love the both of you.” he looked at his father, too and Seungri embraced them.

They looked like a sandwich.

Key sighed and turned to his alpha fathers.

“We know it.” Taeyang embraced his omega son as tight as he could and Daesung smiled when he watched them.

“You know that I'm... pregnant?” Key gulped in Taeyang's arms and he could feel his father's tensed muscles when he said 'pregnant'.

“What... what did you say?” Taeyang asked and tightened his arms around his son.

Daesung's face became paler and he looked at Jinki.

“I told you it's not the best time, Key-ah...” the boy whispered and suddenly Seungri hit his back.

“Good job, we got a grandpup, guys!” he wanted to save the situation.

Jiyong shut his eyes down and... he didn't expect the next words.

“I hope you will take care of them, Jinki-ah!” Taeyang let his inner wolf go and embraced the kid.

Seungri flabbergasted, too.

“I've never expected that we will be so close with you, hyung!” he laughed and run to him and embraced his hyung.

“S...Seungri-ah... it hurts!” Taeyung protested but Seungri didn't care.

Daesung nodded at Junsu who saluted.

“Boys, I need on my alpha.”

Seungri jumped and they teleported. Some minutes later Seungri returned and hugged his son's shoulders. Jinki was holding on his father's fingers and blinking out of his embrace. He felt he is a little pup again and it was so good.

“I think we can celebrate, guys!” the oldest Seunghyun turned to everybody and looked at their faces.

“The F.T. Island lost their home so we invite them to the Big Bang manor, what do you think?”

Jiyong embraced his hips.

“It's the best idea, dear. Guys, do you want to come with us until Jolin Tsai makes you a new home?”

Jonghyun was very happy when Jaejin and the others accepted the invite. He was happy because it meant he can show his room to him, they can sleep together and maybe...

“Don't think too much into it, boy... I watch you with half of my eyes!” Minhwan elbowed him and the alpha hissed.

“Ah... I knew you will take care of him.” he moaned but smiled when Jaejin turned to him and kissed his cheek.

“It goes for you. You were so brave and... didn't let me go.”

“Your my treasure in this world, Jaejin hyung.” he pulled him closer and kissed him in front of everybody.

Jaejin embraced his neck and the wolf almost lifted him into the air.

“Minhwan, your mouth is opened.” Seunghyun laughed and his husband sighed.

“I will hate this wolf boy forever.”

“Me too.” Seunghyun nodded and Minhwan kissed his wife.

Hongki opened his eyes. Jonghun was sitting with him and smiled when his lover's beautiful eyes found him.

“What happened, hyung?” Hongki asked and tried to get up.

“Slowly, dear... slowly!”Jonghun held his back and Hongki looked at him. 'Thank you!” Jonghun bowed.

“What?”

“You saved my life and brought my dominant vampire out.”

“Oh... I wanted to see him, too.” Hongki smiled and crossed his arms playfully.

“He loves you... he loves you as I love you and he almost killed that woman.”

“Don't continue... when Jolin pushed me down she talked to me in my head and she told me everything...”

“Really?”

“I was just very weak to defend myself. She wanted to pull that dominant one out of you.”

“I will still want a fight against her because she has to know that my love is not a toy what she can use. You almost died!”

“But I'm here aaand... she told me something new what I didn't know. When she pushed her nails into me she said she will defend _him_ from the pain.”

“Him? Who is she talking about?”

Hongki's cheeks turned into red and he turned away.

“Hongki-yah! Who is she...?” Jonghun became excited.

“Our reunite night was awesome, Jonghun hyung.” he smiled and his lips thinned.

He bit into them and...

“Do you remember of _Jimin_?”

“Ji... Jimin?” Jonghun's face was pale.

He remembered suddenly... _the_ _baby_... Hongki's baby died... their first child died in the past because Hongki's body couldn't bear the power of Jonghun and a baby together.

Hongki went almost crazy because of it and Jonghun helped him out of this period.

“He wants to return to us!” his lover smiled and kissed Jonghun.

The vampire felt his dominant self broke once again out of him and he embraced the man.

“I love you!” the red eyed vampire whispered and Hongki was as happy as never before.

They were kissing near the salt cove and the rain started falling on them. The others were screaming and laughing... they just embraced each other, tight and they lost. The time lost and Jonghun touched Hongki's belly.

“So... Jimin.” he smiled and kissed him.

“Jimin...”Hongki whispered and they forget everything.

 

 

 


	142. Enjoy the moment

They have saved him successfully. They returned to the Winner's property and Taehyun waited for them in the chamber. Chen was with Xiumin and the omega tensed when saw Jolin's shape.

“Don't be afraid of her, Chen-ah!” Luhan signed to him and his friend got up.

Chen immediately had given his place to her and Jolin knelt in front of Minseok and put her hand on his forehead.

“He was suffering a lot.”she whispered to Luhan and she looked at him. “Your omega is a hero... come, be with him when I put his soul back. It will be painful for him.”

Luhan gulped and knelt like the vampire and took the omega's hand into his hands. He kissed it and squeezed it.

“He won't open his eyes today...” she murmured. “His brain has to forget this and he will wake up some days later. I want him to wake up some days later!” she pressed the last sentence and Luhan nodded.

“You have to take him home, Luhan-ah.”

“I'll do it, sunbae... just give him back to me and my life will be yours forever!” he prayed with closed eyes.

Jolin smiled. She was looking the alpha and she thought of the bearer of Seunghyun.

“You have luck, Luhan-ah. You found somebody who can save your mate... in my case: I hadn't got this luck.”

She put her hands above of Xiumin and closed her eyes. She started mumbling an old language and the air changed around her. Her hair lost the grey color and became dark. Her nails grew longer and every ten fingers were by the omega's chest.

“It will be bloody and scary, Luhan. Please, don't stop me!” she ordered and her nails went into the omega's body: from his neck to the navel... and Xiumin's torso lifted for a moment. It jumped and Luhan almost lost his color.

He didn't stop her but he was afraid of this operation. He has still hold onto the omega's hand and panted. Chen squeezed his shoulders and Luhan was grateful to him staying with them. Chen was standing so close to him that he could feel his little pup's emotions. The embryo had sent feelings towards him and for a good moment Luhan vanished from the chamber and found himself in a baby room. It was not blue but light green and he saw himself sitting in a comfortable chair, holding a little pack in his hands and he was singing a slow song. He wanted to go closer and look under the white blanket but he returned to the chamber and he lost this picture.

Chen looked down at him and nodded. Maybe he saw the scene along with him or Taehyung showed him another moment of the future.

Some minutes had to pass and Jolin finally got up. She pulled her nails out and Xiumin's color became normal. His skin was that nice light brown again and Luhan leaned above of him. He saw the red in his lips and he had to touch them. He had to feel him again and he had to steal a kiss. He kissed him gently and put Xiumin's jaw in his hand. He felt the warm again... Xiumin was alive!

“Thank you!” Luhan said.

He didn't look at her but he knew Jolin smiled.

“Take care of him from now on!” the woman whispered and she vanished.

She didn't stay and Chen could blink at her back.

“Luhan?” he asked and the alpha smiled back at him.

“Come and touch him!” he sighed.

Chen immediately obeyed and he smiled, too when touched him.

“He's back, hyung... our friend is healthy and back!”

“Healthy!” Luhan jumped up and pulled Chen into his arms.

He was dancing with him around in the room and laughed happily.

“He is healthy as he was never before!”

Chen laughed, too.

“Leave me hyung! I don't want to be sick!” he referred to the pup in his belly and Luhan quickly knelt in front of him.

“Can I...?” he asked and Chen nodded.

He put his hand on the belly and felt the pup's energy again.

“Taehyung-ah... calm down! Everything is all right!” he mumbled and the pup slowed down.

“He is happy, I can feel it.” Chen explained and they looked at the lying omega.

“Come... we have to go home! Suho will kill me!” Luhan gulped and they said good bye to the Winner pack and teleported.

 

The days had passed along with the seasons. Spring followed the winter and summer followed the spring. The werewolves were not happier. After the gamma died and the vampire queen had vanished they lived their normal or not very normal life. Kpop became the first in their life as in the good old times and the unmated alphas and omegas went out hunting by every full moon. It was the best that there had not much unmated alpha or omega. They enjoyed the last days of August. 

The Big Bang pack along with the SHINee lived in their manor and the pup's crying was the only annoying thing in the house. Jiyong was pregnant again and they waited their pup for the end of the autumn. They wanted to call him _Jin_. Jinki and Key's pup had arrived in the early summer and he had got very healthy lungs on him.

“This little **monster** will kill me one day, I swear it dear... don't let him hear Seunghyun hyung's rap anymore please!" Jinki was kneeling in front of his omega and Key was shaking his head.

“But he likes his rap. He sleeps away so fast if I let them be together!” the omega was cooking their dinner and his alpha sighed.

“Okay but don't say I didn't tell you about it.” he moaned and started to leave the kitchen.

“Tell you about what?” the omega stopped him at looked with suspicious eyes.

“Well, our dear son started talking.”

“Talking?! Really? He is just two months old! Don't joking with me, I'm tired.”

“I'm not joking. Okay, it's not talk but something alien language what I don't understand.”

“Maybe he just want to copy his Seunghyun sunbae.”

Jinki shrugged.

“I wish you are right.”

 

By the Super Juniors Eunhyuk was in very dancing mood and Donghae smiled at him from the bed. He was sitting with Dongwoo in his lap and they watched his new dance moves.

“I like it, darling, very good. But don't forget something!”

Donghae jumped out and pulled the omega onto his chest.

“Don't be fool, our son watches us.”

“He likes it, right, Dongwoo-yah?”

The alpha pup laughed and nodded and he teleported into their arms.

“Uh... you have to be a little more cautious, Dongie... this teleport thing can be dangerous.”

“Yeah-yeah mom... whatever I like you!” he kissed his mother and they continued the family dance.

 

The Exo moved into another big house, which was standing close to the Super Junior manor but still in the edge of the city. Chen was sitting in their garden and watched the alphas soccer match together with Minseok and Chanyeol. The two brother was very close and Chanyeol was very happy that his twin gained back his health. The belly of the omegas didn't show the sign of the pregnancy because in the ancient past their folk had to hide the babies from the humans and this gene stayed with the werewolves. Well, in the Kpop industry it was a big luck and the omegas were just slower... the humans didn't notice anything.

Chen yawned and stretched his hands towards the sky. Xiumin pulled his clothes together on his neck. He still didn't tell about his pup because it was too early (two weeks old) and the first person will be Luhan who will know it first. Maybe Chanyeol guessed something special because he became extreme nice with him.

“Are you cold, bro? Should I bring a cover?” the twin jumped but his brother pushed him back.

“I can serve myself, don't worry. Chen, do you want to drink another hot tea?”

His friend nodded but he was very busy with the match to looking back. Taehyung, his pup had arrived after Key's pup was born. Just some days different were between the babies. The little was sleeping in his room and baby watching was by his crib. The other part of the watching was always with Chen and he was holding onto the object. He got short breaks because of the pup but he enjoyed when he got them like now, too...

“ **COME ON SUHO! MOVE THAT TIRED ASS! YOU ALMOST KICKED IN THAT F...+++NG BALL!** ” he jumped and shouted towards his alpha.

Xiumin and Chanyeol burst out of laughing along with the rest of the alphas. Chen's head turned into beet red but shrugged and Suho showed him his finger... yeah: that finger.

“Lovebirds.” Jongin grinned and waved towards Chanyeol.

Baekyhun saw it and elbowed him.

“Actually you have chosen him, not he had chosen you.” he coughed.

“What?” Jongin's hands were on hips and he looked back at Baekhyun.

“Well, don't think I don't have eyes, Jongin-shi.”

“Eyes for what?”

“Eyes for...”

Jongin slapped his back and suddenly left him alone.

“Hey...!”

“You missed the ball, Baek, you idiot!” Suho was shouting and running towards the opposite side.

 

Kris was watching them from the sky. They could flying... the zero could flying and he gave a little power from him into his brother because he settled down in the USA. His brother stayed with the Exo and Kris was a waited guest in the property. He visited them often.

He visited Jaejoong and Yoochun, too and his mother was not too happy. He left them very early and Jaejoong embraced Yoochun.

“It's his choice, dear. We can't force him. He's living his life.” he said while he gave a light kiss on the omega's cheek.

“Of course we can't do that but... after the lots of problem what they've survived... he can't go back to us?!”

“It's his fate...”

“Fate!” Yoochun almost kicked into the wood and Jaejoong pulled him close, turned him to look into his eyes and pulled his jaw up.

They kissed. Slow, gently, romantic kiss at the end of their tale. The beta and the alpha... the alpha who wanted to change _his_ fate but he couldn't go against the waves. He lost and how happy he was now that he lost the battle. Kris will learn it, too. He was sure.

 

Junsu and Seungri were in Jeju. They wanted to be together before the Big Bang starts its world tour and Junsu will starring in a new Lévay musical. They ate their dinner and looked up. The full moon was smiling at them and Seungri pulled Junsu closer.

“Do you remember? It was full moon on that night, too.”

“The night of the unmated alphas... and you kidnapped me!” he elbowed into his ribs and Seungri moaned.

“Yeah---ah, I stole you from Jaejoong's arms and it was the best decision of my life. I got you.”

Junsu grinned and was lost in Seungri's arms.

“What do you think what are they doing?”

“They...?” Junsu blinked up at him.

“ _They_... the Tohoshinki duo.”

“Oh! They are happy.” the omega closed his eyes and pulled his alpha's arms around his body.

 

Junsu was certainly a seer because Changmin and Yunho were really really happy. They'd lived their second life. They'd vanished from the stage and they said they wanted a break. A long break, approximately two years, because they wanted to be only together. Yunho wanted Changmin just for himself and Changmin wanted Yunho just for himself. They were lost in each other and the beauty of the Seychelles Islands was their only companion. Victoria, the main town was their playground and if they were tired into the humans they could go down to the beach and... yeah... they had bought an own part and Yunho didn't like seeing Changmin in clothes there.

“Yunho?” Changmin was sitting in the warm water and wanted his mate with him.

The alpha knelt where the water met with the sand and his eyes were closed. He turned his face towards the sun and didn't look back at Changmin. The omega smiled and cautiously swam there. He was still in the water and he put his jaw on his arms. Then...

“I got you!” he laughed when Yunho found himself into the water.

The alpha shook his head and he caught Changmin under his armpit.

“Voldemin returned, ah?” he asked and pushed Changmin down.

The omega hated this water game what alphas very liked but now he was smart and could save himself. He returned the game but Yunho was stronger, of course and Changmin was again on the bottom. His body along with his head were lying in the ocean and Changmin could taste the salt on his lips. His curly hair was totally wet and Yunho was licking his nipples... his neck...

“Changmin-ah, this ocean is fitting to you.”

“I'm into the water... with you it's perfect.” he answered but immediately squeezed his eyes when Yunho started to lick his arc of the neck.

He licked and sucked the skin where he liked. He licked Changmin's Adam's apple and could feel the moving when the omega gulped.

“ _Hyung_...” he moaned when felt Yunho's fingers on his thighs.

Yunho went down but stole a salty gently kiss from Changmin's lips and he was already by his hips. He licked and kissed him everywhere, especially the nipples. When he licked the right, he played with the left with his other hand... when he kissed the left, he played with the right and Changmin almost came just because of his touching. Yunho's tongue was always perfect. Changmin adored playing tongue-battle but now... he wanted Yunho's tongue around his...

“Oh yeah, you found it!” he smiled in his pleasure.

“Do you like when I'm doing this, Changmin-ah?”

“A---aha... it's still better here in the water.”

Yunho licked it. He gave it into his mouth and moved. He liked the sounds what came out of Changmin. He squeezed his mouth then... Changmin came. It was fast but Yunho wanted the omega's orgasm.

“ _Sweetheart_...” he whispered and swallowed the cum.

It had got an interesting taste: it was a mix of the salt and the yesterday dinner's fruits... hm...

“You ate it?” Changmin smiled.

He nodded.

“Why is it so surprising? I eat it if I can.”

“I know just we are in the ocean and... water around my...”

Yunho shrugged.

“Water or not, I like it. Your body is mine, don't forget.”

“I can't forget, your body is mine, too.” he glared at the alpha and Yunho adored when Changmin was possessive.

“What about more play here?”

“I wanted to ask the same, hyung. I think it's full moon in South Korea!” he moaned and Yunho hummed a weak yes.

“If it's okay I want fucking you here. Right now!” the alpha looked into his eyes and the omega moaned again.

“Please, don't wait me more!”

 


	143. Sex on the beach

The gentle waves of the ocean was licking their skin and Yunho ran his fingers through Changmin’s hair, which was silky in normal way but today was wet. It was wet and fell into the omega’s eyes, which were closed. He closed them and his head fell back when Yunho moved harder. The alpha had to kiss his mate’s neck when it reached the sand. Changmin lost in the ocean and he embraced Yunho’s neck and shifted closer to his chest. When he reached the desired distance he licked the alpha’s nipples. He liked playing with these parts, too not just Yunho. He slightly bit them but not too much… he didn’t want to make pains for Yunho but it looked like the alpha adored it.

“Changmin-ah, it seems you will be pregnant again.” he moaned.

Changmin thought his heard wrong but after some minutes the alpha mumbled the same and the omega was sure his hearing was perfect.

“Absolutely not!” the omega laughed because he didn’t want to be pregnant.

It was the first time in his life when he wanted to say ‘no’ to Yunho’s sperms. They got so many children: the number firsts Chanyeol and Xiumin, the twins who were Jaejoong’s pups but Yunho liked them as his owns, then their own pups: Minho and Jonghun.

And now he wanted to concentrate on their children’s future. Minho and Taemin’s wedding will be in December twenty-fourth. The Christmas was always important for the omega and Minho would agree in everything just to call Taemin to his wife. Changmin thought on Jonghun and Hongki… these two were specials: an old vampire’s soul in his youngest son who threw away his werewolf life because of his love. It was very romantic and Changmin really missed his youngest son who always broke the morning door on them and jumped between them but… it was his life and fate. If Hongki was his life then Changmin won’t protest against the vampire, mostly because he liked this man and knowing what this man had done in the past for Jonghun… Changmin’s favorite was him. He adored Taemin, too but Hongki was… his life was the hardest and Changmin saw he really cares about Jonghun and can protect him if the situation wishes. He also waited for their baby, _Jimin_ how they called the pup. He will spoil him, it was sure.

He also will spoil his other grandpup, _Hoseok_ if they can believe in the tweeting of the birds. He smiled and Yunho could feel the heat in his body.

 _The alpha moaned and didn’t guess that Changmin was thinking of their life when he pushed the omega’s arms onto the sands and held them down._ _They laced their fingers…_

He was so proud of their pups and he will do everything for them in the future, too.

Yunho kissed him everywhere. Changmin sighed and bit in his lower lip hard. Yunho was at the edge of the collapse. He was exhausted but really wanted Changmin’s coming. He pushed harder and Changmin could delight in the alpha’s hips. Yunho was a dancer in the KPOP and he had got points where he was… he was fucking sexy. Changmin adored catching into those beautiful hips or bit into them. He had marked Yunho in their first night on that point where the arc was… now he touched them, grabbed them turning the alpha into the water where he was. They switched. Changmin switched and he wanted to be on the top from now on… for this moment.

He leant down and kissed his tired mate’s soft lips. Yunho’s skin was very smooth and got a sweet aroma what Changmin couldn’t explain in words but he was the only one who felt. This alpha amazed him and Yunho could let his alpha instincts if his Changmin wanted to rule. Changmin fucking missed it on those cursed nights when Yunho was not with him and everybody thought he lost in the Sooman fight. Changmin was happy it’s behind of his back. It was in the past and this wonderful alpha was lying with him in this beautiful ocean and he could kiss his closed eyes. Changmin kissed them, then the eyebrows and his nose. Yunho’s arc of nose was totally cute and the omega liked it. He kissed it twice and could hear Yunho’s suppressed giggles. The water has almost gone into his mouth and he didn’t burst out in laughing when Changmin kissed his neck. Yunho was ticklish and got extreme sensitive skin. The omega smiled and he decided he will play with him. He licked the neck and went down until the collarbone and licked the whole bone with the edge of his pink tongue.

Yunho laughed up. It was loud and he rolled on his side.

“Stop, Min… please!” he grinned and looked back from the sand. The half of his face sank into the wet sand because of the laughing and Changmin chuckled.

He grabbed Yunho’s pelvis again but now… he wanted to fuck the alpha. Yunho’s face became serious when he saw what Changmin wanted to do with him and he liked when the omega was bossy but…

“Chang… Changmin… what will you do now?”

The omega kissed him and it was enough to stay silent. He pushed him back and Yunho could feel how hard was the omega.

“Changmin-ah!” he moaned and his head fell back when Changmin pushed his two fingers in him.

“I’m going to play with you, my alpha.” his Voldemort smile was sinister and Yunho could swear he saw the red lights in the omega’s eyes.

“You’re so bossy today.” he whispered into the omega’s mouth because Changmin attacked him with his lips, too.

He kissed into the soft red lips what was Yunho’s special trademark.

“I fucking love you, U-Know Yunho!” he whispered and kissed him strong.

He was the ruler in this fucking and _Yunho_ … Yunho was so obedient. He even closed his eyes and let Changmin put a third finger into him. His hips moved up a little bit but the omega got some new strength and could hold him strongly.

“Yeah, my alpha. Let me do this… you will like it.”

“I… I like it, Changmin.” Yunho had forgotten the formal talking and called Changmin on his own name.

The omega adored it.

“Say again, my love!” he whispered and pushed his hard cock inside.

Yunho’s chest lifted and grabbed the sand with his hands.

“You’re so fucking tight, Saranghae!” Changmin’s eyes widened and put his left arm under Yunho’s neck and helped him to sit up.

They were sitting in each other lap and Changmin pushed in… Yunho answered on every movement what his omega had done. Changmin was holding onto his neck and they could kiss as the craziest people of the world.

“Get down, Yunho!” Changmin growled and the alpha let his neck go.

He fell onto his back and Changmin’s wolf came out of him. His omega’s inner wolf showed itself: sharp long nails, more abdominal muscles and tight gripping hands. Yunho didn’t breathe for a long minute and Changmin had to shake him hard.

“Don’t be silly, Yunho! It’s not funny.” a deeper tone commanded the rules for him and the alpha was surprised and looked up at the omega’s face.

Changmin changed. Something was changed in him and Yunho sat onto his elbows.

“What?” Changmin asked.

He was still innocent, still sweet and adorable but… but this one… Yunho touched the omega’s arm and pulled his finger down on his hard skin. Changmin’s eyes became white. Omegas eyes didn’t change but Changmin…

“Changmin, when you were an alpha for a short time…” he hesitated and Changmin’s expectant eyes looked at him.

“I was an alpha because of Hojun and I dropped it forever to save you. I stole your energy if I remember well on those things and…” he bit into his lips and stopped.

He was leaning above of Yunho and he had caught the alpha between his arms. He grabbed the sand and Yunho had to pull himself down if he didn’t want to give a head punch for each other.

“I wanted to ask: you dropped your whole alpha, right?”

Changmin shook his head and smiled.

“No… my alpha, no. Or actually yes, I dropped every alpha gene from me but some very very little, atomic energy stayed in my body. Look, I am an omega and it gives advantages… sometimes for example: in the bed.” he mouthed the last parts and winked. “I mean, my tone sometimes can hit the depth what I always wanted to use with the pups if they were bad or… it can be sexy if we are making love as now.” he sighed. “Secretly I learnt how to pull this very… very little part of me out of my brain. I learnt you are the only one who can call this… the alpha out of me.”

Yunho was nodding and he was glad his Changmin was the same old Changmin. He had to admit this deep tone and light white eyes were very sexy… really and…

“I like these things on you… and I like the way that I can only see these changes on you.”

“I show them only for you, nobody deserves to see my inner alpha.” he laughed and he leant closer.

Now Yunho really had to get down and he was lying. He was touching his omega and Changmin leant on his chest. Yunho could embrace him tight and they were kissing… just kissing… it was evening when they could leave the beach and ran back to their hotel.


	144. Sexy moments

The night was still not over. They ended in the bed and Changmin’s fingers were working on Yunho’s belt. They picked up their clothes because they didn’t want to cause heart attacks for the hotel people. Their room was the nicest one, opened to the beach and they could watch the ocean’s wave through their mirror-door. It was a huge door and they had let it open and fresh air came into the room. Yunho’s skin was so smooth when the omega touched his naked pelvis. He tossed the jeans onto the floor and kissed his mate. It was a kiss, which a hungry wolf did. Yunho was hungry and his dinner will be Changmin. Changmin shared this feeling because he slightly bit into the alpha’s pink lower lip when he broke their kiss.

“Hyung, I’m thinking right now.”

Yunho put his whole weight on him and Changmin had to lie down.

“Now Changminnie, forget your thoughts! They’re annoying us.” he whispered.

He closed his eyes but Changmin cleared his throat and pushed him a little bit further.

“What?” the alpha stopped.

“I said I’m thinking.”

“Can you do this a little bit later, honey… I’m horny and my alpha wolf wants breaking out.”

“I’m thinking on something different way.” Changmin changed his face color and he had to turn away.

He elbowed on the bed and looked at the huge red sun, which was ready to go to his bed. Yunho was sitting on his hips and lifted his weight up. He crossed his arms and waited for some explanation. Changmin could feel his hard cock between his thighs and touched the alphas belly. Actually Yunho had no belly, it was full with muscles but through the years he liked eating and he picked up few flesh on him. Changimn liked it. His alpha was still awesome but he was not thin. He was slim… perfect slim mostly by his hips. Dancers always got sex hips and Yunho liked dancing. He liked dancing as he liked Changmin and his family.

“Changmin?”

“Oh… sorry, hyung. Just one blink at you and you’re chasing my thought away.”

Yunho smiled and leant closer.

“Can we continue?” he whispered and wanted to kiss the omega again but Changmin was faster.

“I thought we could make it a little harder!” he shouted and covered his closed eyes.

His face turned into scarlet red and Yunho has almost laughed.

“Making it harder? How do you think it? I’m not good enough or…?”

“No… no… no, hyung! You’re perfect in every way but…”

“But?”

“Look! How many years had we spent together?”

“I know you since you were a pup.”

“Exactly, that’s it, hyung! You know me since my childhood and I know you vice versa it’s the same and we… we had never made it… actually… you were…”

“Spit it out already!”

“YOU’VE NEVER BEEN ROUGH WITH ME!” he shouted, his eyes still closed and Yunho could hardly believe in what he heard.

“Rough?” he sat up again and Changmin followed him.

The omega sighed.

“Look, hyung… my love… I love our sex life but… we spent so many years together and we had never crossed our borders.”

Yunho bit into his lips and sighed.

“I’ve never been _“rough”_ with you because you had never told me to do it. I dreamt of it but…”

“Continue!” Changmin caught into the alpha’s arms and Yunho touched the omega’s cheek.

“I’ve never wanted to change because I thought I could hurt you. Once I thought it over again but I… I…”

“You?”

“I was afraid of!”

He sighed and bent his head onto Changmin’s chest. The omega embraced his back and they were sitting like that.

“When you were an alpha, I have secretly liked that sex what we did in Hong Kong but I wanted to get back my sweet adorable omega Changmin… because **I was the alpha** and hated the reality that you had to change your caste because **YOU** wanted to protect **ME!** **_ME: a born alpha!_** ”

Changmin laughed and forced Yunho to look into his eyes.

“ _My stupid proud alpha_ … You won’t hit your chest as King Kong, right?”

Yunho shook his head.

“I know we talked about this topic on the beach but if you really want me to change in the bed so I willingly do it.”

“Yatta!” Changmin did winner movements with his hands and Yunho smiled.

“Your Japanese is cute, Min.”

“Thanks, Yunho-san!” he laughed and embraced his mate’s neck. “Well, if you want to do it rough for me, then I have some idea in my head.”

“ _Say_ …” he mouthed.

Yunho was lost in him and pulled him closer. He felt the heat started to form in the omega and his cock had almost reached Changmin’s hole while they were sitting in each other’s lap.

“I could be a cute, uke manga character and you could be a samurai who thinks I’m his slave.”

“Wow… it doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Right?” Changmin asked while Yunho gently pushed him back onto the mattress.

Changmin continued his blabla and Yunho felt he will explode if he can’t push his hard penis inside of his mate.

“Well _, Slave-kun_ … from now on you will obey me!” Yunho changed his nice tone into a deep, threatening one.

His eyes became snow-white. He lifted the omegas’s bottom and pushed pillows under Changmin.

“If Ore-sama wants, he can tie me up!” Changmin changed his normal tone into weak girlish as if he would be afraid of the big samurai.

“ _Tie_?” Yunho fell out from his role but faster returned in his character.

He went into bad demonic samurai and this cute boy wanted to tie him up… he gulped and squeezed Changmin’s hard cock with his right hand. He squeezed it and moved up and down… first slowly and licked the top… he licked the body of the penis and gave it into his mouth. He squeezed his mouth, too and Changmin felt he will faint under Yunho… ups… under this baaad Samurai.

The Samurai didn’t look up just pulled out and Changmin could see his belt into the other hand.

“You… will you do it? Really?”

Yunho, the Samurai did his final move and left his cock. The omega moaned because he almost came and this fucking Samurai left him in trouble.

“Yes… but you mustn’t talk, little boy.” he worked on his hands and the omega was tied onto the bed after some seconds.

Changmin was totally naked and Yunho couldn’t take away his eyes from his perfect torso. He leant to the omega and held a black ribbon in his hands. He put it on the omega and Changmin couldn’t see anything. He was sitting on the bed… naked body, tied up arms and blind. Yunho sighed in his heat and started to lick his mate’s neck. He had to lick him and bit into the flesh.

“Hy… hyung!” Changmin moaned and lifted slightly his head.

Yunho returned to his mouth and kissed him. It was not romantic but hard, rough and hungry.

“Yunho, I will come now if you don’t help on me!” he begged and the alpha has immediately returned to his cock. He took it again and moved faster… it was very fast, his lips were very tight and… he could hear his omega’s loud moaning.

“You liked it?” he asked still on Samurai tone.

His mate nodded but he was tired and could lie onto the bed but the belt didn’t let him do that.

“You said: rough.” Yunho looked at his blind face and Changmin nodded.

“Do it! I’m okay… I want it!” he whispered and sat up properly.

“The Samurai will fuck you as hard as he can do it, Slave-kun!” he mumbled while he played with Changmin’s nipples.

_And Changmin just waited for his fate…_

 

 


	145. Hug

They had been one and a half year in the island. They were only Yunho and Changmin and they couldn’t be happier. No more enemies, no threatening clouds above of the Seoul werewolves. When they started boring Yunho said maybe it’s the time to go home and Changmin nodded. Their manager had arrived with their airplane and Changmin sighed when they left Victoria.

“I liked to be here, we could come again after we visited them.”

“Nah, Changmin-ah, I think Minseok-ah, Chanyeol-ah, Minho-yah and Jonghun-ah will extreme happy we will be again home. I want to spend lots of time with them.”

“We have four pups; can you imagine this, hyung?” Changmin smiled with red face.

Yunho shook his head. The plane reached the clouds.

“What do you think about Sungmin and Kyuhyun are again together? Taemin was very nervous before he showed himself to his parents and I was glad Sungmin-shi didn’t faint when it happened.”

“Kyuhyun told me he was the one who fainted.” Yunho smiled.

“Really?”

The alpha nodded.

“Yes, he was. Yesung was the one whose arms were so close to catch him and he didn’t hit his head in the ground because of it.”

Changmin laughed.

“Wow…”

“Yeah. I’m happy we were not there but poor Minho-yah! He told me he was afraid of Kyuhyun and Sungmin will kill him first instead of they would give him the omega’s hand.”

“Lucky thing they accepted our first born.”

“I believe it happened mostly because you are Kyuhyun’s best friend.”

“Do you think so?”

“Ah…” he nodded and he pulled his mask onto his eyes.

Yunho liked sleeping on the plane. Changmin liked watching the clouds and everything, which were under them. He was sitting by the window.

“Are you okay, hyung?” he looked at for a moment at the alpha whose hands were on the stomach of him.

“I think I ate too much fruits for breakfast.” Yunho covered suddenly his mouth and jumped out of his chair.

Changmin looked after his shape. He vanished in the restroom and the flight attendant seemed she was very surprised because of the sudden toilet attack.

“Are you all right, sir?” she asked cautiously and Changmin could hear Yunho’s puke.

The omega grimaced and turned back to the clouds. He warned him the fruit mix won’t be good later.

 

Jaejoong waited them at the airport. He was alone just a big limo was his mate with dark windows.

“Hi, guys? Flight was good?” he welcomed then and the chauffer opened the doors.

“It’s a new Police sunglass, Jaejoongie?” Yunho asked him but his green face told everything and the other alpha nodded.

“Aha… my beta’s birthday present.”

“Fifty, right?” Yunho smiled and they did fist punch as good old friends.

“Why are you asking me, Yunho? You are also fifty, just some months different.”

“One.” Changmin and the alpha said together.

“Our fans are so old and they had still not gotten what they want.” Jaejoong sighed and crossed his hands.

Yunho coughed, Changmin looked away and Jaejoong was still smiling.

“Say or I will do it, hyung.” Changmin mumbled because they had already known what Jaejoong’s idea was.

Yoochun called them on Skype and they talked about it. They talked it with Junsu, too who also nodded at the idea.

“Well, they don’t know we are werewolves and we will overlive them. It would be a gift because they will die soon and they were our first fans. They are waiting so long and I want to fulfill their dreams.”

“I agree.” the omega nodded.

“So, Yoochun and me were so brave and reserved a big place in the heart of Seoul and the tickets almost sold. We didn’t talk about the reunion just it would be a simple JYJ concert.”

“But the fans were separated… what will happen if the TVXQ’s won’t be there?”

“It’s a big question, right?” Jaejoong said but Yunho was suspicious.

“Do you have already an idea?”

“I have, of course. You will tell them to go to our concert because it will be our final. You will say it in a show, Shindong hyung will be your MC along with Leeteuk hyung.”

“You are a devil, do you know it?”

“Yeah… I am a devil from the beginnings.”

 

“WHAT? A JYJ AND A TVXQ CONCERT IN THE SAME TIME?! IS IT SERIOUS?”  EXO, SHINee, Super Junior, Big Bang and F.T. Island flabbergasted and they looked at each other.

“Easy-easy, it will be a…”

“You won’t vanish forever after the concert, will you?” Luhan worried.

“Why do you think we want to do this, my son?” Yoochun crossed his hands and he seemed this idea is okay.

“Do you know since I want to be on one stage with them?” Junsu was pointing at his friends and looked at meaningly at his husband.

It seemed everybody was arguing with everybody and nobody understands them. Jaejoong was silent. He was standing in the middle of their fighting circle and closed his eyes. He had to leave this place and looking back into the past. He had to calm down… why they don’t understand?! He sighed heavily and felt the whole area is rolling around his body. He closed the noises out of his ears…

“ENOUGH!” he shouted and the all of them have immediately sat down.

His voice was deep but he right off smiled when he looked he scared them.

“We don’t want threatening you… just we want to be together again.” he said and Luhan sighed.

Exo seemed they were nodding and G-Dragon suddenly started to rise from his spot and clapping his hands. He looked at them with proud on his face and bowed.

“Hyungnims finally understood the whole word want to see them again… no… not just the world but me, too!” and the five flabbergasted now.

“Jiyong-ah?” Junsu stepped back and he had almost gone onto Yoochun.

“Come on! You… you are the Dong Bang Shin Ki! We can be the king of the KPOP but you were king before us… you are the first and KPOP is famous because of you. **I** **want to see** **that reunion** and if the others won’t agree I will kick their asses!” he looked back sinisterly at his friends and the pups.

“G-Dragon, you’re amazing.” Jaejoong walked to him and something unexpected happened.

The oldest of the old DBSK hugged the Big Bang leader. T.O.P, the husband of GD thought of back into the past. He remembered what happened in that garage between those two. He was there and it was the biggest surprise of his life that these two were hugging each other. No. Jaejoong hugged him and GD… GD accepted and hugged him back.

“Easy, my alpha… because I have to be jealous.” Yoochun mumbled with a little hint in his words and Junsu elbowed into his ribs.

“Don’t break the moment, Chunnie hyung.” he whispered and Yoochun smiled.

 

One month later the arena was full. Lights were up and the Friday night couldn’t be calmer. The VIP guests: like the Super Junior, the EXO and the SHINee were in their special sector and Xiumin couldn’t be there because he stayed home with the pups. Their son with Luhan got the name of Hoseok because of Yunho and Minseok. The mix of the persons who were so important… Luhan wanted to give his father’s name first for the pup but Jaejoong protested from his veins. He said:

“It would be a great honor, my son but I want him to get an own name. He has to be special on his own way… and what I’ve done in the past… it wouldn’t be so nice with Changmin and Yunho. If you want to surprise me just find a name with contains a piece of Yunho’s name.”

The second day he asked Chen about the name because the omega said something about their pup. His friend smiled and looked at him.

“Tae-tae mentioned him as Hoseok-ah when he led me into the future. I could read it from his brain.”

“ _Hoseok_ …” the zero whispered when entered into the baby room.

Xiumin was smiling above of his shoulder. He was sitting in his chair with the little omega pup in his hands. Luhan leant above of them and pulled away the blanket. He could smell his baby’s own scent and he looked at his wife.

“Hoseok?” he asked and the omega just nodded.

“Finally you found it.” he kissed his cheek and Luhan couldn’t be happier.

 

In the arena the crowd started to be impatient. Red lights were up in the air and the fans could hear a low music. They became silent and led their arms with the rhythm because they had already known the song. They were old, too. Old women and some men who liked these two groups in their childhood… they didn’t wait what will happen and they screamed when Yunho along with Changmins stepped out from the shadows. Then Yoochun… then Junsu and the last one who appeared was Jaejoong. They were standing there and the fans screamed and they were crying.

“Wow… it’s a historical moment!” Heechul whispered to Kyuhyun who was so proud when looked at Changmin.

His friend was the one who started the music. They changed the lyrics a little bit but it was clear the ‘Hug’ itself. But it was now a new ‘Hug’.

“Their first song!” Ryeowook caught into Yesung’s arms and his embrace was a little painful but his alpha let him do that because he was lost, too in the song.

“Kangin, did you bring the camera? I want to take a picture!” Leeteuk was whispering and hitting his alpha’s shoulder so loud and they got some angry blink from the crowd.

 When they finished the song Yunho got the microphone and welcomed the fans.

“ **Hi, Cassiopeia!** ”

The crowd screamed.

“Where is the Red Ocean?” Jaejoong shouted now and the lights were immediately shining better.

“It was a long time, right?” Junsu screamed on his high-pitch and the fans laughed.

Now it was Changmin’s turn and he closed his eyes.

“We wanted to give you a present!” he started and he cried in the same moment. “A present, which shows we like each other and we are a family!” he smiled and opened his eyes.

The crowd became louder and clapping filled the arena.

“So… it will be a reunion night!” Yunho continued because… he was their leader. “Do you like it?”

The crowd shouted something good. They liked it, of course and Yunho had to look around. He looked at Jaejoong and his friend nodded. It seemed he was all right, too.

“Now we continue with a very very old song… you know it.”

“Nah, **_Red Ocean_** …” Jaejoong shouted. “It's the  **MIROTIIIC!** ” he screamed and music was on.

 

 

 


	146. Seventh Book: Time of the Bangtan

_Twenty years later…_

Taehyung really wanted that flat. The Big Hit, the SM’s sub agency would buy it and he liked the area. He liked it, especially he liked that huge room where three beds were lying and he could sleep with Hoseok and Jimin. They were his best friends. Other rooms had got two and one beds. RapMon and Jin would live together, Suga likes to be alone and their little baby Jungkook is too young to live with anybody. Yes, they agreed that he has to be alone. Taehyung’s nickname was ‘V’ and Luhan, Hoseok’s father gave him this name and it came from the world of victory. He didn’t know why he got it from the main SM alpha. Hoseok’s grandparents, Yunho, Changmin, Jaejoong and Yoochun left the SM clan’s heritage in Luhan and the EXO’s hand and EXO had chosen him to be the main alpha. His blood was clear and really special, which made him into a zero. His wife, Xiumin or the real name: Minseok was the children of Changmin and Jaejoong, with this blood he was also the clearest omega of the clan, so they were perfect leaders. Well, this story was very difficult and belonged to the history. Hoseok told him at once but Taehyung was very lost in the omega’s eyes and he couldn’t listen on him properly.

When he entered into their home, it was the second floor of the EXO manor and the seven pups lived together above of their parents. RapMon, his real name was Namjoon but nobody called him on it, was sitting on their couch and reading a paper. It was their new song and he got a really long rap line. He had to practice it yet. He was their leader, or he would be if Luhan and the SHINee will accept their request. RapMon was a SHINee pup, his parents are Jinki, alias Onew and Kibum alias Key. RapMon’s blood was the one what the elders called _‘mixture gold blood’_ because his grandparents are BIG BANG’s alphas mixing with a little JYJ gene. His mate, Jin’s mother was G-Dragon and his father was T.O.P. and Taehyung believed because of it they loved each other so much.

Actually, their pack, the BTS was very specific. Until Taehyung, Hoseok, RapMon, and Jin were full werewolves; Jimin and Jungkook were werewolf-vampire beings, Suga was a full vampire. Suga’s family history was very old and frightening but he was a nice and loyal vampire. Loyal to his friends and the money, it was a joke but partly it was partially typical. His parents were Minwhan and Seunghyun and Seunghyun’s mother was Jolin Tsai, a very old vampire woman who was maybe the oldest vampire in the world. Jungkook’s mother was Jaejin, the rapper and vocal of the F.T. Island and his husband was Jonghyun, GD and T.O.P’s first son and the vocal of SHINee. Key’s father, Youngbae and Jonghyun’s mother GD were brothers, which meant these two were close cousins. Jin had to be his uncle because of his mother but he was just a little bit older than his nephew.

Jimin was the child of Jonghun and the F.T. Island leader, Hongki. Jonghun’s parents were Changmin and Yunho from the ‘TVXQ!’ and Hongki’s parents had died in the past. So, Jimin belonged to the ‘TVXQ!’ and to the F.T. Island. His werewolf father’s story was very special: born as a vampire than die on a battlefield, it followed a reborn as a full-blooded omega werewolf. His parents, Changmin and Yunho had owned the clearest blood of the SM clan and they were the leaders. When he had met again with Hongki, his mother turned him into vampire… at the end he decided to live as a werewolf but with a very old vampire blood in his veins and it meant Jonghun was not an omega anymore. Because of his multi-gene blood Jimin was werewolf-vampire boy. It caused him some trouble, his friends had to watch out of him often but he really liked this life and he was smiling always. His best friend was Hoseok but he and Taehyung were close, too. It was a real fact that little Jungkookie had a crush on him but Jimin didn’t deal with it, he knew their youngest brother was very little to feel the real ‘love’.  

Taehyung himself was just a normal EXO pup, with an omega mother, Chen and an alpha father, Suho. He had got more brothers from the EXO members but they were so young in this moment and he couldn’t be their friends.

“Did you see the house?” he smiled when the omega embraced his neck and surprised him.

He was lost in his thoughts and watched their family picture. This photo was very big because their parents and grandparents were on it. They were just pups and Hoseok was in his mother’s arms.

“Aha, it’s nice and the best: it’s a flat in Seoul but big. It has a room with three beds.” he winked. “Jimin can sleep with us.” he said and Hoseok looked he’s happy, too.

“It’s funny how Jimin needs on us, I mean: he won’t be mad only if he feels us close to him.”

Taehyung shrugged and pulled the hair out of the omega’s neck. He touched the skin and pulled him closer… they had almost opened their mouth and their lips had almost touched but…

“V hyung, you’re finally back!” little Jungkook jumped on him and pushed Hoseok accidentally away.

He was fifteen now and he started to be heavy… heavy and annoying sometimes? Hoseok laughed and left them alone. Taehyung hissed and almost fell because of the plus weight on him.

“Kookie, get off me!” he moaned but the younger’s hugging was very tight.

Jimin laughed from the corner and he ran there. He embraced their youngest hips and pulled him away.

“Nah!” he protested but V was very grateful.

“Thanks, Jiminnie!” he bowed and the vampire grinned.

He hugged Kookie now and the younger couldn’t free out.

“Let me, hyung… your arms are too heavy!” he moaned under the pressure and Jimin burst out of laughing when the younger’s action was successful and he could jump away.

“Next time, Kookie…” he grinned and turned to Hoseok immediately.

The omega was cooking something else, which’s smell was… was the Heaven itself.

“What are you doing?” he looked into the pan.

“European pancake, the name is _crepe_ , it’s a French name.”

“French, hm?” Jimin grinned and tore off a piece from the finished pancakes.

“Hm… hm…” he closed his eyes.

“Is it good?”

“Good? It's great! … hm…”

“Just wait until I put jam into them with cocoa.”

“Don’t give him jams!” RapMon said without a blink at them.

“What are you reading so carefully?” Jimin jumped to him with a full crepe in his mouth.

“Hey, don’t lay your dirty fingers on the paper, it’s a very good rap song.” the leader took the paper out of the vampire’s fingers and sighed.

“What? You don’t like?” his friend mumbled between the crepe pieces.

“I like just not my style. Anyway, Manager hyung gave it to me so I have to do.”

“Should I look at the song?” Jimin asked.

“Just eat it already, please… and don’t speak with full mouth!”

He showed it and Jimin’s eyes widened. His looking was meaningful and pointed towards the cooking Hoseok. RapMon looked at him with the ‘ _Are you serious?_ ’ eyes but stood up and cleared his throat.

“Do you want something, hyung?” Hoseok looked back.

He was still busy.

“Here… this song… read it and practice. It’s not my style but I think you will like it.”

“Eh, really?” the omega’s face became pale and immediately put down his blue apron. “Do you want me to do it?”

“Why? If you don’t like then…”

“No… nonono! I’ll do it and thank you so much!” he bowed and he headed towards his room.

“You gave him a monster, you know it, right?” Jimin smiled and his hyung shrugged.

“He always wanted rapping an own poem, it’s his chance you were right.” he sighed and turned to the finished cakes.

“Wow… he’s good in cooking!” he mumbled while he was eating and Jimin saw Taehyung who turned into the room of the omega.

He was standing there with hands on his hips and tried not to go after him. He knew… no… he felt something’s going on between these two and he didn’t want to admit that he was jealous. He was only their friend but he was… he needed on them…he needed on _Hos_ …

“Argh… it’s so stupid!” he waved and sat down playing with Jungkook.

 


	147. Jimin's anger

Xiumin was standing in front of the huge window of the bedroom and gazing the night of Seoul. He adored their flat what they had bought with Luhan after Hosoak-ah’s birth. They liked their big manor, too but they wanted to live their life, which meant a little separation from the others. Chen and Suho agreed with them and they were the first who bought their own house when Taeyhung arrived. They lived close to each other and their pups grew up together.

“Why aren’t you coming into the bed?” Luhan kissed into his neck and pulled him back from the town.

Minseok lied onto Luhan’s chest and closed his eyes. His head fell back and moaned when the zero bit into his soft skin. His husband was the SM’s main alpha and Xiumin was the main omega. They got the title after their parents and they were the most important people by the SM clan.

“Luhan…” he moaned and kissed his husband’s inviting lips.

He ran his fingers through the alpha’s light brown hair and Luhan embraced his hips and dropped him onto the bed.

“I wanted to get you tonight, omega!”

He sounded he was starving and Minseok has almost laughed when Luhan shifted into his second and ripped off his T-shirt. Luhan watched the omega’s body for short minutes as he was amazed and put his palm on the neck of Xiumin. He pulled slowly his fingers down and stopped by the belly.

“I want another baby in you.” he growled and he swore he heard his omega’s sigh.

“We have already tried it, Luhan.” he sat up and the alpha very hoped he didn’t ruin the moment.

His omega elbowed onto the bed and was looking into his eyes seriously.

“I want another one, too but he doesn’t want to arrive to us. I think _I’m ster_ …”

He began but Luhan covered his mouth.

“How can you be… you got me Hoseok-ah.”

He saw the light was shining in the corner of his eyes and he hated when the omega cried.

“Why didn’t you just believe in me, Luhan? We tried it how many times and the pup isn’t coming!” he pushed him away and wanted to get up.

Luhan was faster and he pulled out grabbing by his elbow and hugged him tight.

“Did I ruin it?” he moaned into the omega’s ear.

“No but… I was very happy for a short moment that you want to be with me without a thought of making a baby. I’m trying so hard you can’t understand…” he cried and Luhan hugged him more. “We are the clearest blood of our clan and I can’t give you more heirs…” he sobbed and Luhan thought he’s how a big idiot!

“I’m sorry, dear!” he whispered and kissed his cheek but it didn’t help.

The moment passed.   

 

Hoseok was sitting on his bed and reading the lyrics. He thought it could be great if he could change the whole song into a rap verse. V appeared in his door and smiled at him.

“What?” he smiled back and V closed the door behind of his back.

He plopped down on his bed and took out the paper of his hands.

“HEY!” Hoseok jumped after it and tried to get back the song.

V hid it behind of his back, he tried to not give it back to Hoseok and they laughed when fell off the bed. Hoseok was on his chest and he could feel his breathing. The omega stopped with the fight and looked into his eyes… V embraced his hips and Hoseok leant closer.

“I think do you want something from me!” he asked on low tone.

Nobody could hear them and it was perfect that V locked the door.

“You would be too good for me, Hoseok.” he whispered but didn’t wait his answer and turned the omega onto his back. “I want fighting with your father… for your hand… if you want me, too.”

Hoseok closed his eyes. It was very romantic and he liked Taehyung. He liked him more than any alpha who he knew. He liked him more than RapMon, he liked him more than Jimin…

“I think I love you, too. Taehyung…” he whispered and felt the alpha’s lips on his mouth.

 

Jimin was standing in front of their door and wanted to go in the room. The truth was that he wanted to break the stupid door and he wanted to break the moment what these two was sharing with each other. He knew they won’t tell anything about them for the team. V wanted this omega only for himself, it was sure. The alpha vampire felt his blood was boiling and he fisted his wrists. He felt that disgusting scent what an alpha gives if he wants to make the omega to his own. He squeezed his teeth until it hurt.

“ _Hyung_ … are you okay?” dear Jungkook was gazing him from the corner.

He played but he realized Jimin was not with him but the alpha’s eyes were weird again.

“Jimin hyung?” he stood up and put his hand on the older’s shoulder.

 

“ _Jimin hyung?_ ” he heard the voice from the distance and could return.

He felt his vampire-wolf wanted to go out of him and break some bones.

“I’m okay.” he shook his hand and smiled at his vampire brother.

This boy was the only one here who could understand him. He was also a vampire-werewolf but he was a better vampire thanks to his blood, which was not mixing. Jimin’s father, Jonghun’s blood was very special and thanks to him his son had to call back his inner vampire-werewolf thing if he was angry: once this creature had almost ruined a city because Jimin couldn’t hold his anger. They pushed him back, deep in his soul and he had to take the control over his angry self.

 “Do you want to watch the Avengers 2, hyung? I bought it today.” Jungkook wanted to help but Jimin looked the door again.

Short silent was between them and the younger one feared that he can’t help on the hyung and Jimin will turn into that odd himself. Jin and RapMon had vanished into their own room, Suga was not home tonight and he was totally alone. He gulped and if it was a lucky moment, Jimin returned to him and he nodded.

“Yeah, we can watch it. Hulk was in the movie, right?”

Jungkook’s face became red and quickly nodded.

“He was great in every movie, hyung.” he smiled and the DVD started to play the movie.


	148. Jungkook's plan

Hoseok has never thought of this night. He knew Taehyung has feelings towards him but he didn’t believe it will happen. It seems it’s going to be happening tonight and he will never be a virgin anymore, along with the alpha on the top of him. It was frightening. It was frightening because not just his virginity was on the schedule but also Taehyung’s. He will take Taehyung’s virginity, too and he will belong to the alpha if… if…

“Don’t close your eyes! I wanna see those beautiful irises.” he whispered and kissed him slowly, gently.

Their kiss was loud when their lips met and Hoseok could feel his inner fear.

“Are you afraid of the sex?” Taehyung stopped and the omega nodded.

The alpha smiled and kissed into his neck.

“I will be gentle, I promise and… I want you. I didn’t want anything else in this life more than you.”

“Do you really love me?”

“I think you’re my mate.”

“It’s not the answer.”

“I love you more than anybody in this world. I can’t describe what I feel for you.”

“In my case I want you to be my alpha.”

Taehyung smiled and couldn’t take away his eyes from the omega’s lips. He wanted kissing him non-stop and he felt that heat inside.

“Say again what you said!” he felt he was shifting his body.

The wolf reacted on the omega’s words and changed into second. He will take care of Hoseok from now on not his father and there will be no alpha who won’t know this omega is not alone. They were mated and he will claim Hoseok.

“I said: I want you to be my alpha forever. I don’t want anybody’s touching… just yours. I think I love you, Taehyung.” his eyes were serious and something moved in the alpha.

Taehyung stopped with the kisses and looked at him seriously.

“I love you, too… Hoseok!” he whispered and the omega’s head fell back on the pillow.

“So, I’m yours.” the omega accepted him!

He heard a loud meaningful growl from the alpha’s throat and the second’s wolf white eyes flashed. He leant down and started to take off the shirt of the omega. He was a little bit clumsy with the buttons but his fingers were quick and the omega’s chest was free after some seconds. It was awkward and Hoseok tried not to laugh.

“Huh… it was…” Taehyung wiped his face as if the buttons would have been the hardest thing now and Hoseok couldn’t keep it: he burst out of laughing and his tears came out, too.

“Stop with that, it’s rude.” Taehyung pretended he was offended and crossed his arms.

He was sitting on Hoseok’s hips and the omega suddenly stopped. He sat up and kissed the alpha until Taehyung’s arms moved and embraced Hoseok very tight. He held the omega’s neck and lied back together. This night will be the best.

 

Jimin and Jungkook were watching the movie but the younger vampire knew the older didn’t interest in the story. He has often blinked towards his room and Jungkook sighed. He crossed his arms and he blinked on the alpha again.

“Jimin hyung is nervous, I know.” he said and stopped the movie.

“Hey, it was a good scene!” he hit onto the younger’s knee but Jungkook was serious and put the remote controller onto the table.

“Don’t distract the topic, hyung! I know something’s bothering you.”

Jimin coughed and crossed his arms. His eyes changed: they were scarlet red again and looked at the walls in front of him. Jungkook believed he would destroy them if his eyes could do laser beams.

“Are you angry, maybe?”

Jimin didn’t answer but the truth was on his tongue.

“He claims him right now.” he moaned out finally.

Jungkook gulped. It was right. He could feel it, too. The mating scent was in the air and Taehyung was very serious.

“Are you jealous of Taehyung hyung?”

He asked and he hoped his answer will be…

“Don’t take it seriously but I wanted to do it first.”

“I didn’t k now you wanted to claim Hoseok hyung!” Jungkook sat up and turned to him.

“I wanna do it right now, too!” he growled and felt that wild vampire-wolf inside of him again.

The younger bit into his lower lip and his face became red.

“I want to help on you, Jimin hyung.”

“How do you mean this?”

“I am in your shoes, hyung. I love that alpha in the room.”

Jimin’s eyes widened and looked at him.

“What? Do you love Taehyung?”

“I want him to be mine, hyung.”

“That’s why you are molesting him sometimes!” Jimin hit on his knees and Jungkook nodded.

“I feel what you feel and if you accept my help we can break their mating…”

“Wait… a werewolf mating is not equal with a vampire mating… their souls are connecting and it’s hard to break.”

“We never know if we don’t try, hyung.” in this moment Jungkook’ eyes changed, too and Jimin felt the younger one takes his plan very seriously.

“You are a little monster, you know.” he hugged him shortly and his friend smiled.

This smile wanted to be nice but Jimin knew their plan was evil. He knew it and he didn’t care about it. He liked to be the bad guy in this piece.

 

Jungkook really loved Taehyung hyung. He loved him at first sight and it annoyed him that the alpha didn’t share this feeling with him. He hated what he did to Hoseok and he hated Hoseok hyung in this moment. He was his friend but the hyung got everything in his life. He got what he wanted because his parents had always spoiled him and now he makes Taeyhung to his. It was not fair. Not as if Jungkook’s parents were not spoiling their son but not on that way what Xiumin and Luhan hyung were doing. They adored Hoseok hyung and always watched him with their four eyes. They called him often and asked stupid questions. Hoseok hyung himself was nice but he was afraid of everything and they couldn’t make a good program together because they had to think of the hyung’s well-being. He was afraid of everything… and the vampire didn’t understand why? He hated that the omega forgot the fear if Taehyung stepped close to him and always protected his back… he thought their romance was disgusting and… he wanted to end this relationship.


	149. Chapter 149

Everybody, first of all: I am very sorry but an accident happened with me and I've broken my right elbow. It's without dislocation so I don't need on an operation but they covered my upper and lower arm with half gips and I can't use my dominant hand now. They said I get rid off the gips after 10 days but I have to wear it. I'm writing this short message with left hand and it's very tiring, I couldn't write a whole chapter only with this hand. Second thing: I quit of my current job because I'm moving back to my University town and I got a new job in the clinic of the city. This is hard because I liked my colleuges and the area but I had to change, I've always wanted living in this city. So the next week will be chaotic... 

 

If the doctors says on the next week that I can live without this stupid gips (I hate it from my heart!) I'll write, I promise! If not then... i don't want that possibility!

 

Until then: stay healthy, my dear Readers! :)


	150. The contract

Yoongi yawned. He came home late and did not expect he finds the youngest and Jimin in the living room. They were whispering quietly and they didn't look up when he entered.

“Still up?” he asked and the two suddenly trembled.

The thoroughbred vampire almost laughed when he saw their faces.

“Hyung, we thought you'll sleep by your parents!” Jungkookie stood up and bowed.

Jimin just waved. He didn't waste his energy with the bowing gestures.

“Did I interrupt something?”

“No, of course not, hyung. I'm glad you’re arrived safely.” the maknae smiled and his face told he said the truth.

“Jimin, are you okay, too?”

“How are my parents?” question was his answer.

Today he was slightly disrespectful. Yoongi hated when he acted so.

“They said go home if you want. They are missing you, especially your Mother, Hongki sunbae.” he murmured. 

“What about my Dad?”

“Ask him yourself, moron!”

“Okay, thanks for the movie, Kookie, I'm sleepy.”

“You're sleepy because I'm here. Don't worry! I'm going to go to my room.”

Jungkook sighed. These two currently were not the best friends and Jimin hated that the full-blooded vampire was watching him all days.

“Hyungnims, please it's late and you're acting weird because you are tired... go to sleep and tomorrow you won't be angry.”

“We are not angry, Kookie... but you're right. Go to sleep! _Jimin_...?” he looked at him again when he lay on the couch.

Jungkook has already been at his door but stopped. Suga couldn't see his hidden smile.

“As you see, _dear strongest in the team_ : I'm sleeping here.”

“Don't be fool...”

“I'm not fool, okay! They locked the door and I can't go to my bed!” he whispered on angry tone and his finger pointed towards their room.

Suga rolled his eyes and walked closer to the door. He stopped and didn't knock. He could feel now... that scent... _mating_? He asked himself. It was new for him. Once his father told him about the werewolf mating ceremonies but until this night he didn't feel this really awkward scent in this house. He could feel Taehyung's energy what was surprisingly strong. The other one was Hoseok and... Suga turned away.

“They are there on the whole night, hyung.”

“ _Okay_... Jimin will sleep in your bed, Kookie.”

“Heh?” the youngest made an expression what Suga ignored.

 

Some moments later the two half-breeds were in the same bed. Jungkook was close to the walls and Jimin got the edge of the bed.

“Move your body, hyung... I have no more spaces here!” the younger started pushing him and accidentally he pushed a little harder and Jimin has fallen onto the floor.

The older's eyes changed into red when he looked at him. The younger gulped and mouthed 'sorry' until Jimin sat back. The red haired crossed his hands and he was sitting with serious face.

“I'm sorry, hyung. I hoped Suga hyung will call them out and... _you_...”

Jimin watched him again. Suddenly his habit changed and he touched the younger's hair and softly nodded. His eyes were serious and Jungkook believed for a moment that the older was staring him. Jimin pulled his fingers down and touched... the youngest's red lips.

“ _Fresh blood..._ ” he murmured.

“Hyung...?” Kookie trembled when the older boy shifted closer and he pulled his head to those lips.

“What do you think: make some noise, eh?” Jimin whispered and put his hand to Jungkook's lower...

“Hey... what do think of, hyung?” the maknae shouted but didn't turn or went away.

He studied the hyung's face: the cheeks, those red fearful eyes and...

“ _Hyung_... are you trying to hypnotize me?” he barely heard his own voice and his eyes played with him.

Jimin nodded... he didn't deny his deed because his dongsaeng was also a vampire, he knew about this… _power_.

“You told me tonight you want helping because your love is Taehyung, right?”

The younger gulped.

“So, do you also know we... vampires can hypnotize the normal humans, right?”

“Yes. I know... but Mom told me we can hypnotize our kind if we want one of them... but...”

“But the other one will know what you want... so, I'm doing this with you, Kookie. You know why?”

He said 'no'.

“Now I want to teach you well!”

“Why? Hyung... I don't really know... but I like it, I think.” he whispered meanwhile the older pulled his T-shirt down.

“ _Kookie_... we have to sign a contract.” he said meanwhile Jungkook lay down.

“What?” the boy moaned when Jimin slightly bit his skin.

“Do you know the hypnotize-technique is not simple, my brother…” he explained while he licked his neck. “I want something else, what is not mine and you can take him, too if you learn it from me.”

“ _Jimin hyung_ …” his voice trembled and closed his eyes.

Somewhere in his deep brain he knew what Jimin was doing with him and he was happy he could learn this hard technique. It was a dangerous technique.

“Hyung, Dad told me that this power is not right. You can hypnotize them but if he wakes up he won’t remember… and he won’t love you.”

“My dear Jungkook, just help him to look deep into his heart and seduce him into your bed… I will take care about Hoseok and I promise he will see Taehyung in your bed.”

“It’s dirty and cheating…” he mouthed.

But suddenly Jimin kissed him and the hyung really was an awesome lover… Hoseok will thank to Jungkook on one day.

“It’s love and the love is a cruel game. We have to be bad… look, we are vampires they are werewolves… it will work because we are werewolves _partly_ and we know their weaknesses well.”

Jungkook believed he sighed. _Jimin’s lips_ … he had to kiss back and he had to bit into the older’s neck. He knew he signed the contract right now. He didn’t care about the consequences.

Vampires loved the blood when they were making love and Kookie was one of them, of course. Jimin let him do everything and the hypnotize-technique was flying easily into the younger’s brain. Jimin shared his every knowledge and thoughts with him and Kookie moaned when he was ready. Jimin was lying on the younger’s pale chest and kissed him slowly.

“Thank you, brother… Taehyung is yours and we are allies from now on.” he whispered and Jungkook smiled when he slept away.

He knew maybe he was doing a big mistake but the hyung told him the truth so... and Jungkook felt huge sadness because Taehyung was not with him. He thought he and Jimin are in the same situation, which allowed them to do this thing.

 

Taehyung didn't think of Jimin. He heard when Suga wanted to come in but he didn't stop. He finally claimed his real ‘only-one mate in the life’ and he won't care about the werewolf-vampire's well-being in this moment. He knew Hoseok was lost in him and his kisses didn't allow for the omega to take care about the outside things.

Taehyung's body was awesome in second werewolf and Hoseok kissed him again and again until the alpha came. Yes, they were making love now and the omega hoped his father will forgive him because he let Taehyung do this without the mating fight.

Luhan liked Taehyung from the very beginning and he said he wanted to challenge him if the time comes. He let them playing together very often when they were young. His father liked the alpha pup who always protected his dear omega baby.

“ _V_...?” the omega opened his eyes and called the alpha on his nickname.

“Yeah... my omega?” he asked and he stopped.

He really called this wolf “my omega” and it was a meaningful and powerful moment in his life. When he was a baby pup he had already known Hoseok. He had known the omega when he was in his mother's belly and Xiumin let him touch the unborn baby. He felt when the baby was upset and Xiumin called him if Hoseok couldn't sleep away.

Taehyung knew Hoseok... maybe better than his own parents... and now this sudden question didn't surprise the alpha.

“I will fight against your father, dear... I want that fight, too. I'm honored he challenged me.” he kissed into Hoseok's neck.

The omega's moaning hit his heart: he was so proud in this moment and he knew he won the best prize in this world. This omega was his prize and he will kill everybody if they threat their happiness.

He finished the last movements and fell on his side. He embraced the younger one and shifted back into his normal size. Hoseok smiled when he looked at Taehyung's real face and kissed his cheek.

“You were awesome, my alpha.” he chuckled and the wolf pulled him closer.

“Say this again, please!”

“ _My alpha_...” he chuckled again and kissed his lips.

“You're my drug, Hoseok-ah... I hated we had to change your real age in the K-POP world... it was not fair with the fans and with you, too.”

“I don't care if you call me 'hyung', hyung...” he laughed up until Taehyung started to play with him and hugged him better.

“No... this is so painful... let me go and kiss me more, hyung!”

“Don’t have to say twice, my omega!”

The alpha did what his omega wanted and he knew the pink clouds were around them.

“ _Taehyung_... I can't call you 'my alpha' in front of the cameras but you have to know even during the dance lessons, practices and performs... there will be no one who is in my heart... just you.”

It hit the alpha again. He looked at him seriously and kissed Hoseok's hand. Suddenly he sat up and bowed twice in front of Hoseok. By the last bowing his head stayed on the bed:

“I promise one thing for you: Jung Hoseok! I will be worthy to be your husband, your alpha and I will be worthy to be Luhan, son of Jaejoong and Yoonchun's son in low. I will be worthy to be your grandparents, Changmin and Yunho's newest grandpup and if you allow me... I will be your only alpha from now on.”

Hoseok gulped.

“ _V_... is it a... it's a...?”

“Be my omega!” he stood up and Hoseok embraced him.

Taehyung pulled him closer and his muscles relaxed when Hoseok gave a soft kiss onto his lips.

“Is it a yes?” he whispered with closed eyes.

Hoseok didn't answer. He hasn't had to do it because they were like twins and the alpha has already known the answer. He read the answer from the omega's touching and kisses. He got him... he won him and nobody will separate them.

 

Xiumin left Luhan alone and he locked the bathroom. He sat down and cried. He found himself on the floor and cried as a baby. His alpha couldn’t hear him because after the sex he slept away. Luhan was tired and he couldn’t deal with his omega’s problem. The Silver Moon clan was a big burden and as his father, Jaejoong did in the past, he was a good leader… and a good leader deserved another child… an alpha pup, maybe but not from Minseok. The omega hit into the walls and his blood ran out. He wanted to hurt this weak body, which couldn’t make another pregnancy. Suddenly his phone rang. It was his twin brother, Chanyeol, of course… on the middle of the night he could feel Minseok’s sadness. It rang again… his twin was not the one who gives up so easy.

“Yes?” Minseok finally answered.

“What happened?” his brother asked with low voice.

His alpha, Jongin was sleeping, too.

“What… nothing.”

“Don’t lie to your brother, it’s not working, you should know.”

“ _I have to… I have to let him go…_ ” his voice was filmy because of the crying.

Chanyeol couldn’t well understand him.

“You want let him… who?”

His brother didn’t answer.

“Minseok-shi, who do you want to leave?”

He asked on normal tone and Kai quickly opened his eyes. He looked at Chanyeol and his omega’s face told him everything.

“I call Luhan!” he jumped to his phone.

 


	151. Weird day

Hoseok and Taehyung has slept on each other. Taehyung pulled the younger closer and his fingers were on the omega's body. The alpha was happy that the omega liked dancing… he liked those hip moves. He leaned closer slowly and gave a light weightless kiss on Hoseok’s face. The omega slept away earlier than him and Taehyung adored he can feel his scent close to him. They turned off their mobile phone because didn’t want annoying noises in these moments but nobody disturbed them. The alpha closed his eyes and in his dream he saw those old visions. He had never told to the omega about this dream, he knew it was not very important… His last motion was shifting closer to the omega and holding him in his arm. 

 

Jungkook woke up early in that morning and his head was dizzy. He got a little headache and climbed out of the bed. The hyung didn’t move when the younger left him and turned in the bathroom. He caught the sink and looked in the mirror. His eyes were red…  _the vampire contract_ … he knew he changed on this night and he was grateful to his hyung. He washed his face, his nose and washed his brown hair, too. He was wet when Jimin looked up and yawned. 

“ _Kookie_ …” he smiled at him and walked to the younger. 

He stopped by the bathroom door and looked like… he looked at the maknae with smiling eyes… or were they just hungry eyes?

“You were awesome and I’m very thankful you did this with me, Jungkook.” he said.

His tone was nice and suddenly he pushed the maknae onto the white walls.

“Thank you!” he whispered and wanted embracing him.

He was almost by the younger’s lips again but Jungkook put his hands on his chest.

“It was just a one-night thing, hyung… we have to concentrate on our mission.” he gulped.

Jimin didn’t answer but seriously nodded.

“That’s why I love you… you knew that I needed on you and you helped me out. I won’t forget it.”

He felt this man is his best friend and they shared a fantastic night together but they have other people in their minds and Jimin really needed on him yesterday’s night. He had to give out his… own little things and this boy was awesome. Jungkook still didn’t know but his vampire shape what Jimin saw last night was something beautiful.

“Do you remember on the whole night, dear?” he asked and smiled when the younger nodded confidently.

“You drank my blood and your bite was… oh my Holy God! You are just… amazing, Kookie.”

The maknae turned in red and got his T-shirt from the floor.

“I have to be grateful because you shared the seducing technique, hyung. Thank you!” he bowed but Jimin just patted his back.

“You’ll be great, don’t worry. Taehyung is not a vampire, he won’t… he can do nothing against you.”

“I hope he will understand me and… Hoseok hyung won’t hate me.”

Jimin burst out of laughing.

“Why do you care about Hoseok? I told you I’m going to deal with him.”

Jungkook sighed and plopped at the bed.

 

By the breakfast table they ate what Jin tried to serve them. The warm sandwiches and hot tea showed the hyung’s skill in the cooking. He liked to be in the kitchen along with Hoseok who shared his tea with Taehyung. Their smell was still strong but not that much as yesterday. Suga tried not to be so obvious when he looked at them.

“Morning, Kookie!” they welcomed the maknae who ran to his plate.

“Good morning, hyungnims! What is for breakfast?”

“Sandwiches with hot Earl Grey tea but I made rice just for you. You’re still in growing.”

“Thanks, hyung!” he smiled and ate every piece of the well-cooked rice.

“Hey, I wanted a little rice, too? Why he was the only one who got the rice balls?” Rapmon fought with Jin but the hyung hit the alpha’s head.

“He is a pup, he has to eat well, baka!” he sighed and left the kitchen.

Rapmon looked towards him and he sent angry eyes towards the youngest.

“It’s your luck you’re his favorite, kid.” he sighed and bit from his ham sandwich.

“Why are you sooo an…kriii, hyung?” Jungkook tried to ask between two bites but Rapmon just furrowed his eyes.

Hoseok laughed and elbowed in the maknae’s ribs and told him the hyung loves their Jin.

“But… Jin hyung is actually your cousin because G-Dragon and Taeyang sunbaes are brothers… and Key sunbae is Taeyang’s son till Jin hyung is GD’s second son. “

“And you are our evil little brother because Jonghyun, your alpha father is GD’s first born son. So, relatively Jin is your _real_ uncle, little brat. Eat that rice with lots of respect or I will kill you if you leave one piece in your plate!” Rapmon bit back.

Jungkook gulped and nodded quickly.

“Now I got strong headache because of your cut in tongue… ah!” Suga massaged his temporals.

“Somewhere is cool that our parents are the biiig BIG BANG, the TVXQ!, SHINee, and the F.T. Island sunbaes, right Suga hyung?” Jimin stepped behind of his back and embraced the hyung by his throat and squeezed it playfully.

Suga let him do it but he almost spat out his breakfast.

“Aaand don’t forget my grandparents: Xia and Seungri, who is also from the Big Bang, kid and…” Rapmon couldn’t finish but…

“JUST SHUT UP AND EAT!” Suga hit the table and Rapmon sat back as fast as he could do it.

“Sorry…” he mumbled and the breakfast table finally became quiet.

Jimin had to chuckle but stopped when looked at Hoseok. He gulped… the omega looked like a happy wolf, who got his bite. He walked to him and…

“Hey, why want you disturbing the lovebirds, dongsaeng…?” Rapmon got his elbow and pulled him back. “Don’t see they have totally pink clouds!”

“Aish, hyung… let me go to Hoseok-ah, I wanna say him something.”

He pulled out his arms from the non-wishing embrace and jumped to the omega. Hoseok was surprised but smiled as always. Taehyung didn’t show any emotion but Jimin felt the hyung looked him with half of his eyes.

 

Later in their practice room Jungkook looked at those two who were now dancing a Big Bang song. Jimin always made him laugh and he could catch the omega hyung’s arm and pulled him onto his chest. Hoseok fell on the floor but laughed. Taehyung was sitting with the maknae and gazed Jimin. He was really nervous.

“Hyung, what's with you?” the maknae suddenly turned to him and Taehyung trembled.

He was really into the gazing and forgot about his friend.

“Hm… why do you ask this from me?” he looked at Jungkook and the maknae’s cute face told the younger was just worried for him.

Jungkook stood up and stretched his hand towards the alpha.

“Hyung, dance with me… I like this music and wanna dancing with somebody!”

Taehyung scratched his face and looked behind of the younger.  _Hoseok was still with Jimin_ …

“Okay…” he moaned and gave him some whirl.

“Hyung… you’re great in this!” the younger laughed and now he did whirl Taehyung.

Rapmon and Jin were in their own awkward dance steps: at least they were the same in this fact that they couldn’t dance. They accepted it happily.

“Guys, we have to practice, at least one number if I can ask!” Hoseok jumped suddenly and he turned on the music.

“The SBS is over and I failed. I think I'm not good in the high jumping if the public is in front of me.” Jimin sighed and kicking the floor.

Hoseok made a grimace and pulled him closer.

“You can do it next time...” he touched the vampire's shoulder and Jimin turned in red.

“Yeah... sure. Nah, whose with me?” he raised his voice and started the dance.

“Wow... you're very good in this, Hobi.” Rapmon winked at him.

Taehyung mumbled something under his nose.

“What?” the omega turned to him quickly but Taehyung shrugged and left him alone.

 

They all danced together. They did some faults but the practice's end was close and they had to go into a show.

“Hey, I heard the MC will be Leeteuk hyung!” Jin shouted.

He was very happy. He liked the Super Junior sunbaes and Rapmon rolled his eyes. He pulled him out of the room and embraced the blond boy.

“Yo... beauty one...” he whispered and kissed those cherry lips.

Jin let him do it. He liked when Namjoon was so possessive.

“Why are you doing this? We are in public...”

“I don't care... I need to kiss you, omega.”

Jin laughed and pushed him back.

“Later... we have to go!” his wicked smile reached the alpha's heart and Rapmon moaned desperately.

“Omega... I think the mating scent of the lovebirds totally hit me and my inner wolf started panicking.”

“Oh, that's it!” Jin pulled him closer by his T-shirt and kissed him softly.

“I know I can't push you on the bed right now but tonight... _tonight_ I'll give you some... happy hours.”

“I know... I know.” Jin was nodding and Namjoon let him return to their group.

 

Taehyung grabbed Hoseok and pulled him away from Jimin.

“Don't go closer to him again!” he pointed at the omega's chest and Hoseok crossed his hands.

He looked like he offended a little bit and Taehyung had to explain.

“I think he feels your mating scent... it drives every alpha crazy... and he has a werewolf part, which is an alpha.”

“What are you talking about, hyung? He is just nice and my friend... you didn't tell me I can't go to other alphas if you...”

Taehyung sighed heavily. He knew what will following and put his fingers onto the omega's lips.

“I am the alpha here. I know you can defend yourself but if I say: ' _don't go closer to him_ ' I mean he can become dangerous. If he will be Namjoon or Suga, I would say it's okay but Jimin is a different case. Look, I know you are close friends especially because of the dance but... please listen on me: he is dangerous, I feel it and I can't protect you if you stay alone with him.”

“I won't stay alone with him! Everybody is here!”

“Hoseok-ah... please...” he said and put his weight on the omega's shoulder.

He looked seriously into his eyes.

“I wanna protect you and my brain knows your friend has ulterior motives and you can't see this because you like to be with him.”

Hoseok's anger boiled and shook his head.

“I know what you want to say me, hyung. I hoped you trust me more but I think we have to talk this problem later...” he said and left the alpha in the corner.

Taehyung was just looking his back and had to kick into the floor.

“ _Shit_...” he cursed and followed his mate who was very playful today. 

He hated when this funny side of Hoseok broke out and he barely got a blink in these short periods.. and the omega was offended, it was quite sure.

 

Jungkook saw what happened and he bit his lower lip. He licked them and he felt it's his first chance. Hoseok hyung played with Jimin and Jin in the waiting room and the maknae stole the camera and focused on the hyung's thinking face. Taehyung noticed him and wide funny smile was his answer.

“You're great, hyung!” he laughed and they went out of the room.

Taehyung made some model gestures and Jungkook burst out of laughing. He felt he was losing his balance and he fell onto Taehyung. The hyung was smarter and caught him. Jungkook was between his arms and blinking up at him.

“You're okay?” the hyung whispered and gently pulled out a hair from the maknae's eyes.

Jungkook gulped and stood up straight.

“Yes, _hyungnim_... thank you.” he replied but his eyes were still on the alpha.

Taehyung stepped back but... he felt Jungkook's eyes on him.

“Hey... give back that camera!” he commanded.

The maknae bowed and did what he said.

“Why am I feeling that something is not okay today?” he muttered.

 


	152. Tonight

V’s day was shit and he was glad when they opened the house door and he surprised he watched his mom in the doorway. Chen hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. The BTS members were running inside but Chen just pulled his son out of their circle. His father, Suho was ready: he wore training shoes and clothes and waited for his omega.

“I let your favorite food in your fridge, upstairs.” Chen showed up and the alpha pup kissed him.

“Thanks, Mom! This day was very tiring… I am starving for your treats.”

Suho just smiled when Chen hugged their son again and waited patiently.

“Are you ready to go out?” V looked at their outfits and his mother nodded.

“ Ah, we will run, Tae-Tae-yah!” Chen replied but Suho burst out of laughing when saw his son’s face.

“ _Dear_ …” he addressed his wife. “I think he grew up well and we should not use this nickname anymore.”

“No way… you will be always my Tae-Tae!”

“It’s your choice, Mom!” the pup shrugged and let his father hug him.

They waved and left the Exo mansion. V was just walking through the hallway but he could hear the family life of the other Exo members: his little brothers were very energetic and some of them used their strengths a lot inside of the house and the omegas didn’t like this, of course. Suddenly the youngest pup, an omega named Ren ran out and hid his body behind of Taehyung legs. The alpha smiled when he watched at him and caressed his hair.

“What’s up, Ren-yah? Junior is bad again?”

“He and Baekho are chasing me on the whole day, hyungnim!” he whispered and looked around.

Taehyung laughed and in the next moment the mentioned children have appeared in front of them.

“It’s not fair, Ren-yah!” they walked slowly to them but nothing bad was in their gestures.

They were just playing but sometimes alpha children forgot about they have to be gentle with the omegas. JR and Baekho will be rivals it was clear for Taehyung but in these days they just want playing with this omega.

“Ren, show them something!” V knelt down and hugged the little omega who didn’t understand well but nodded.

V smiled and looked at the two alphas… the kids were gulping and started stepping back.

“Well…how dare you threatening my favorite omega?!” V changed into his second wolf and the kids face became pale.

He hoped he won’t play it very dramatically but he liked this role. One serious blink at JR was enough and the alphas were screaming and running back into their room. The screams were not full of with fears, they know this game… Ren thought it’s serious, though.

“Wow… hyungmin… they fled away!” the little omega smiled and V pushed him gently back to the living room. “If you find them, just say them my message: don’t dare to chase my dear Ren on the whole day!” V said still in second and Ren nodded with big smile.

He ran back and Tae shifted into his normal size.

“Wow…” he heard a familiar voice and his heart warmed up.

He saw J-Hope was standing on the top of the staircase and perhaps he has seen the whole scene.

“Now you are able to be with me?” he asked.

He knew it sounded cold but he didn’t care about the tone right now. He was very mad and walked away near Hoseok without a kiss or a hug. J-Hope wasn’t surprised but he sighed and followed the alpha. They closed their dorm door and headed towards their own kitchen. The others were not interested in the dinner tonight and they’ve already watched a new horror movie. Hoseok didn’t like these kinds of films and he gulped when he heard the screams from the television. He stopped at the end of the table and didn’t walk closer to Taehyung. He saw the alphas anger and…

“I’m sorry the today… V hyung.” he whispered. “Maybe I won’t play with Jimin often anymore.” he gulped when a mad clown started chasing the people and a girl screamed when she heard his laughing.

V stayed direct in the kitchen and smelled his mother’s food. It was something awesome and he wanted to enjoy the food and punish Hoseok together. _Punishing Hoseok-ah_ … he sighed.  He knew it’s not right and he turned back immediately. Hoseok was trembling but stayed on his place and didn’t walk away when he heard the voices of the movie.

“Go to your room, J-Hope! I will follow you later.” he said and the omega nodded slowly.

He hugged his right arm and Taehyung knew he was also a jerk with him. He looked after Hoseok’s shape and his heart wanted to follow the other wolf but he stayed and eating his Mom’s food. He jumped because of a sudden girl scream and almost dropped his meal onto the floor.

“Shit… GUYS… JUST A LITTLE QUIETER IF I CAN ASK, PLEASE!” he roared in second and his friends have immediately turned off the sound.

 

Jimin pushed into his ribs and nodded towards the eating alpha. They were watching the movie but the werewolf-vampire was vigilant and indicated it’s a good situation for Jungkook. His young fellow nodded and went to the alpha.

“Good appetite, Taehyung hyung!” he smiled and seated near him.

The alpha barely looked up and growled at him.

“You won’t get from it!” he growled between two meats.

Jungkook laughed.

“I don’t want your food, hyung.”

“So, why did you leave the movie?”

“I just missed your company, hyung.”

“My company?”

“Aha…” he nodded and started drawing with his nail on the table.

“Why am I so important right now?”

“I wanted to thank you the today’s dance, hyung. You are a good dancer.”

“Ah… it’s nothing, Kookie.”

“No, I mean… I am often in the middle in our dance videos but I feel sorry because of it.”

“Don’t feel sorry, you’re also a good dancer.”

“No! I think sometimes the director forgets about you, hyung and puts me, Jimin or Hoseok hyung in the middle. I know you’re good and you have to be in the middle, hyung.”

“I’m good but I’m not a dancer. A pro could tell this if he watches our dance performances. That’s why I am on your side. Hoseok or Jimin hyungs are the main dancers and its okay for me.”

“You’re so good, hyung… but I think sometimes you could be…”

“What could I?”

“ _Selfish_ … please don’t think that Hoseok hyung is better just because he is more charismatic than you.”

Taehyung put his chopsticks on the table and looked seriously at his half vampire friend.

“I feel your blood is trembling, Jungkook-yah. Why?”

“What?”

“Your werewolf part… I feel he is anxious.”

“I am okay, hyung.”

“Hm… come here!” he waved and the younger obeyed.

The alpha put his hand onto his forehead and he felt the younger is warm. He stood up and pulled him closer… for Jungkook this was very tough and he had to control his fangs, which wanted to come and he wished a bite… just one bite into Taehyung’s neck. Suddenly, he fainted… and Taehyung had to be fast to catch him.

 

“Hey…” the alpha scooped him up into his arms in bride style and took the half vampire into his room.

Jimin saw everything of course but he didn’t go to help.

‘ _That’s perfect, Jungkook-yah! Your seducing starts right now…_ ’ he smiled and his own plan was ready in his mind.


	153. The monster inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't be surprise: I don't use the idols real age in my fic... they can be younger or older than they are in the reality. :)

Jimin left them early and Rapmon shrugged when saw his getaway without telling them ‘good night’. The three: Jimin, Hoseok and Taehyung were sharing one big room and the leader was not surprised that Jimin went after Hoseok. He closed the door and that’s it!

The leader searched Jin with his eyes and he started to feel the heating again… Jin’s new blond hair drove him crazy and wanted claiming him right now. He touched his arm and finally his friend noticed him. The omega didn’t smile just nodded and got up.

“Hey… Jin hyung…” Suga looked up.

He was almost the oldest but Jin was born before him. Rapmon was the oldest in the group, that's because they decided he had to be the leader.

“We’re going to go to sleep, Suga-yah.” Jin yawned and stretched his arms.

The vampire made a face and sighed.

“So it means I have to finish the Conjuring alone, right?” he stopped the movie and crossed his hands.

Rapmon jumped up from his spot and embraced the omega… this sudden reaction really surprised Yoongi whose face became red and turned away.

“Anyway… I like watching horror movies alone.” he mumbled and he wiped his face when the two vanished in their room. “Yeah… part to be a seven member’s boy group… sometimes I feel loneliness.” he snorted and ate from the popcorn.

He pushed the start button but the movie was not so good anymore… watching horror means you are with your friends but Suga sighed: he is alone… between his friends he is alone and it annoyed him.

 

Rapmon pushed him onto the bed and shifted into his second alpha wolf, which was Jin’s favorite part.

“Tell me that you’re Rapmon biased!” Namjoon growled while he leant down and cut up the omega’s T-shirt with his sharp nails.

Jin laughed shortly but he kissed into the alpha’s neck seriously.

“I love your second, alpha…” he moaned and Rapmon kissed his lips.

His kisses were strong and soft together: Jin knew deep in his heart this alpha is very romantic.

“Don’t judge me but this blond color is driving me crazy… _Jin_.” he whispered and he ran gently his fingers through the omega’s hair.

“You like my hair better than me?” the omega teased him and Rapmon became… hard.

Jin could feel it between his legs and he knew he won this fight.

“I like your _every part_ , Omega… show me what the real love is!” he moaned and Jin stopped for a long moment.

He gulped and those beautiful eyes of him looked at the alpha. He elbowed onto the bed and Rapmon was just sitting on his lap.

“Namjoon… I think I am in love with you.”

The alpha’s heart skipped out a beat. His inner alpha wolf wanted to howl.

“ _Seokjin_ …” he mouthed and cautiously pushed the omega back to the bed.

He pulled out those blond hair out of Jin’s eyes… the alpha liked his eyes… this omega was so beautiful and he told he loves Namjoon… he loves him! The alpha kissed him slowly… and touched his neck during the kisses. If he was a vampire, he would have kissed into that amazing pale skin.

“Should I claim you, Seokjin?” he asked suddenly.

Jin nodded with closed eyes. This omega had already been ready… he was ready to be Namjoon’s.

“Alpha…” he was moaning with closed eyes and felt Rapmon’s warm fingers on his neck.

“Call me on that name what our parents are using!”

“ _My alpha_ …”

“Yes, that’s right!”

 

Jimin closed their door and saw an upset Hoseok who was very busy with his earphones.

“Ah…” he gave up and tossed them at the edge of his bed.

They earphone was in tangled and it looked bad. Jimin sighed and he decided to help on the omega’s big problem.

“Let that thing on its place, hyung. I don’t care I can’t use them now.” he snorted and wiped his eyes.

“Are you fighting?”

He sat on the bed, which was in the middle and seriously looked at his friend who nodded.

“He said I should not have to be with you, hyung… because he feels it’s wrong.”

“He’s your alpha, I understand his feelings.”

He said that but he smiled inside. ‘ _Yeah, that’s right, Taehyung… you will be the only one who gives him to me._ ’ he thought and changed his place.

Hoseok slid up and he was sitting on now his big pillow. Jimin coughed and crossed his hand.

“What’s with you?” the omega pushed him playfully away but he was not so strong and couldn’t hurt Jimin.

“This thing with Taehyung…” Jimin started. He had to ask… “… this thing is serious?”

 He heard Hoseok’s gulping. The omega’s heart was beating faster when he mentioned the alpha’s name. Jimin has already known the answer… and turned away.

“It’s not about…” Hoseok mumbled something.

The vampire couldn’t hold it anymore and stood up.

“Let clear this: are you in love with that alpha?”

Now Hoseok was very surprised and followed Jimin’s shape.

“How did you say: ‘with that alpha?!’ He is your friend, not just an alpha!”

“Sorry… sorry…” Jimin turned away and made a face.

Hoseok followed him and put his hand on the vampire’s back. His touching was full of with emotions and Jimin had to breathe to calm his inner monster down.

“I mean Taehyung, of course.” he whispered but felt those sharp vampire fangs and werewolf teeth were coming out and he felt his body’s changing.

It was not a normal werewolf shift. He was a half breed and two beings were in one human body: a vampire and a werewolf and their mix were: it was a real monster.

“Jimin…” Hoseok was stepping back and he saw the monster eyes on him. “What’s happening, Jimin hyung?” he asked and fell onto the floor.

Accidentally he went onto the bed and lost his balance. He almost hit his head into the hard edge but his lucky was he fell well. The monster licked his lips and started to unbutton his clothes.

“What are you doing? Jimin!” Hoseok wanted shouting but the monster covered the omega’s mouth and he looked into J-Hope’s eyes.

The dancer felt an unfamiliar thought in his head: he was dizzy and his eyesight was not normal.

“What… are you doing with me?” he could still do a question but he knew he’s at the edge of the faint.

“I’m making you to be mine.” he heard the monster’s deep growl and his head fell back.

Everything became black around him but he felt Jimin’s strong arms around his body.

Jimin or the Monster, because this being was not the real Jimin, it was watching this wonderful omega and put him cautiously on the bed. Hoseok was breathing slowly but he totally fainted and lost the way between the vision and the reality.

“ _Omega_ …” the Monster moaned and leant very close to him.

He could kiss J-Hope but he just didn’t do it. He looked the wolf for long minutes and only touched those brown cheeks.

“Be my omega… please!” the Monster growled but wanted to cry because inside, Jimin knew he won’t rape his adored friend… without his permission… be Jimin or be a Monster… he won’t… he never won’t rape J-Hope.

“Forget Taehyung…” he cried and the teardrops were falling on the sleeping omega’s lips.

 

Down, in the Exo mansion Chanyeol was very upset. Kai was with him but he couldn’t calm him down and the omega looked at the ceiling.

“I want to tell him what happened with his mother!” he decided and Kai couldn’t keep him back.

“ _Omma_ …” their little son looked after his mother but Kai lifted him and it took his attention away.

“Calm down, Changmin… Omma will return.” he kissed his son’s hair and shouted after his wife:

“Be gentle with him!” he said and Chanyeol nodded.

He was running upon the stairs and sighed before he knocked on the Bangtan door. Nobody answered… he knocked again… and knocked and knocked and…

“Oih… Suga-yah!” he jumped back when he saw the vampire boy’s narrow eyes.

“Hyungnim… what are you doing here in the night?”

“I wanna talk with Hoseok-ah… can I come in?”

Suga smiled and opened the door.

“He’s already in his room, hyungnim.” Suga yawned and Chanyeol couldn’t hold it but looked around in the dorm.

Yeah… it was right that it’s a male dorm: smell and dirty plates in the kitchen, leftovers on the white couch and a sleepy vampire boy who didn’t sleep because of a…

“Are you watching a horror movie alone? Your mother, Seunghyun-shi told me you are afraid of these films.”

 For Suga it was awkward, of course. His swag was his cool image he had to protect it somehow.

“Well… hyungnim… I…” he said but suddenly Chanyeol was heading towards Hoseok’s room.

It was Suga’s luck and he watched the older omega. He started to lift his hand. He was ready to step in the room without knocking.


	154. Stop the time

Jimin heard the outside noises but Chanyeol’s acting surprised him. He didn’t expect Hoseok’s uncle will disturb them on this night. He saw when the door is opened and the Exo omega has almost looked in but… in the last moment the vampire-werewolf stopped the time. It was his alpha wolf’s special power. He touched J-Hope’s temple and whispered some words like ‘forget’ and ‘wake up’ and maybe ‘slow’. As if a miracle had happened, Hoseok opened his eyes and Jimin started the time again. Everything became faster and now Hoseok was sitting on his bed and Jimin was in his normal shape by the window. Hoseok was playing with his Iphone and talked about something for the alpha. Jimin gulped when Chanyeol finally opened the door without knocking and the young vampire hoped the older wolf didn’t realize anything.

It seemed Chanyeol didn’t know what happened and he smiled when he saw his little nephew. Hoseok’s eyes lit up with excitement when his uncle stepped into the room.

“Uncle!” he jumped and Chanyeol hugged him tight.

“Ah… I’m happy to see you, Hoseok-ah!” he mumbled but scratched his neck in his embarrassment. “I have news for you.” he became serious and looked at Jimin for a short moment.

The boy nodded and he was ready to leave this room.

“Say it in front of him, he is my hyung and I trust in him.” Hoseok explained and Chanyeol sighed.

“All right but it’s a family business.”

“He is in my family. Uncle Chanyeol… please let him stay here!”

“Okay but it’s about your Mother.”

Hoseok’s face became pale and sat down.

“What happened?”

“Look, my child…” the older started and pulled the young omega’s hands into his owns.

He also sat on the bed and sighed heavily.

“Chanyeol sunbae… “

“He wanted to kill himself but your father has arrived in time and stopped him. Sorry, dear… Luhan didn’t want to tell you because he knew it will upset you and you will worry but I thought it’s not fair. I think you have to go home to help on your Mother.”

Hoseok couldn’t answer and even Jimin stopped, too. His mother was always smiling and their mating with Luhan was wonderful… Jimin always wanted a mate like Xiumin. That’s because he believed Hoseok is the ideal omega for him and… and J-Hope right off jumped up.

His face was like a desperate bird, which didn’t find the right way and started panicking.

“I… I want to go now… my Mommy… why did he do a thing like this?!” he cried.

He couldn’t hold it and his tears left those eyes… Jimin liked those chocolate brown eyes.

“J-Hope…” he went there and he had to embrace the omega.

He had to calm him down but it was not really successful. Chanyeol kissed his nephew’s hair and nodded.

“I tell our manager to take you morning home… now it’s late and don’t worry. I’m already watched my brother. Luhan was with him and it seemed he was fine.”

“But why has he done it?” the young omega wiped his eyes but some minutes later he sobbed again.

Chanyeol caressed his face and sighed.

“As Luhan told me: they have problems in their mating and he said something to your mother and Xiumin…”

“It’s ‘ _the new pup_ ’ thing, Uncle?”

Chanyeol surprised. How does his nephew know about it?

“Yes. It is the new baby project.”

 

It was the point where Jimin wanted to sink deep in the floor. He stayed but he didn’t want to hear about Hoseok’s family’s problems. It was awkward and he cautiously left the room. He let the two talking. He wondered how’s going Jungkook’s plan but didn’t go closer to the maknae’s door. He leaned on the walls and closed his eyes… it’s so lucky his stupid werewolf owned a power, which can freeze the time… he can play with the time but it’s dangerous and his power is discharged totally for today and tomorrow. He won’t fight well if an unfamiliar pack attacks the BTS. He won’t disturb Rapmon with this nonsense. Not now when he feels the leader’s mating with their second oldest.

He has never expected that Namjoon will be Seokjin’s lover. These two didn’t like each other at the very beginning because they were close cousins but as the time passed they started to like each other’s company and they worked well in team. Jin, as his parents Jiyong and Seunghyun sunbae, couldn’t dance… and he shared this capability with his cousin. It looked like they didn’t care about their blood… they are in love in spite of they are brothers.

“Hm… werewolves and their mating habits…” Jimin snorted and he liked the fact he can choose.

As his father told him, Jimin and Jungkook has to choose on one day when they’ll be over twenty-five and they have to decide what they want: be a vampire or living as a werewolf. They can’t live with a vampire and a werewolf soul… for Jimin it was very shit, thanks to his father because if Jonghun didn’t die and reborn as a werewolf… Jimin would be a full-blooded vampire as Suga. Suga had got big luck… the grandson of the oldest vampire woman of the world: it’s somewhere swag. Jimin and Jungkook… they were just monsters between these guys.

 

“V… wait!” Jungkook shouted suddenly but Taehyung left his room and didn’t look back.

He felt he will vomit and covered his mouth. He had to catch into the walls but he looked up and saw the surprised Jimin… why he was standing there?

“What’s up, Taehyung?” he saw his friend’s lips moving but it was in slow motion.

He gulped and wanted to wipe his eyes… everything wanted to become dark but he could walk some meters forward until…

“Jimin hyung… catch him!” he heard the vampire’s shouting and he knew he fainted.

Jimin jumped there and caught him in time before the werewolf would have fallen onto the floor. He held the alpha in bride style because it was quicker and vanished in the maknae’s room.

Jungkook followed him and bowed when his hyung dropped Taehyung onto his bed.

“What happened?” Jimin asked and looked at the youngest.

“The seducing… I think he realized what I’m doing. He let me kiss him but in the next time he left my room and you know what happened.”

Jimin snorted. If the victim faints it’s not bad but… it happened in a short time. Suddenly he pushed Jungkook away and touched the alpha’s temple as he has done with Hoseok. Jungkook just watched him carefully and gulped when the older is finished.

“I made new memories for him, Kookie. He will think he was with you, so you have to be here when he wakes up tomorrow.”

“But it’s not right, hyung. Those memories…”

“Do you want him or not?”

“Hyung…”

“Look, Kookie… I like you but now you are like a little bitch who doesn’t know what he wants. If you want him just fight for your love, ok? It’s not bad…”

“It’s bad because he doesn’t like me… it’s just some hanky-panky!”

 “Then I’m going… I’m not listen this more.” he walked to the door.

Jungkook started crying… great, he thought.

“You, omegas… are crybabies!”

“I’m not an omega, hyung. I’m a vampire and a dominant vampire!”

“You like an alpha wolf, dongsaeng…”

“And what’s up? I like him, not his alpha thing… I like the man in front of me… I want to bite him!”

**“Then choose to be a vampire and toss your werewolf part into the bin! Your vampire can't dominate if your werewolf is a weak omega!”**

“I would do it willingly if I will be enough old. I wait that moment!”

“Me too… Kookie. I wanna be full vampire... _you have to choose if you want the seducing be successful_. **Let your vampire be free!** ” Jimin whispered but didn’t turn and look into the other’s eyes.

 

Jimin left his room and Jungkook finally nodded at their plan.

“It’s good but why am I so envy of him?” he looked back at the door and he felt he could break out Taehyung’s throat so easily. “Everybody loves him… even Jungkook… my little brother… go to the Hell, Taehyung!”

 


	155. New danger

Chanyeol didn’t stay so long and left the dorm after Hoseok has slept away. Jimin was nice and he said he will watch out of the omega kid. The Exo member hoped his son’s presence will make Minseok happy.

“Nah, did you tell him?” his husband asked when the omega tiredly fell on their big bed.

Chanyeol just moaned in the sheets and Kai smiled. Their first alpha baby pup, Changmin was sleeping peacefully in his crib and the noises didn’t bother him. He was a healthy baby boy and Kai adored him. He got his grandmother’s name and Changmin and Yunho accepted their grandson will be the next Changmin in the SM clan. It was another case that they didn’t accept well Minho and Taemin’s choice: they named their newborn omega after Yunho. Minho loves his father so much, and his brother’s acting wasn’t big surprise for Chanyeol. It was just an unlucky connection between the brothers.

“What was his reaction, Yeol-ah?”

Kai played with his leg and he was poking the omega’s hair.

“Take your smelly fingers out of my face, hyung!” Chanyeol growled and he grabbed Jongin’s blue jeans.

“Hey, let me go, omega… hey!” he laughed until Chanyeol pulled him down and now they perfectly could look into each other’s eyes.

“He wants to go home.”

“Manager-shi will manage this.” his husband yawned and moved closer to the wife.

He played with his omega’s hair and Chanyeol closed his eyes, turned on his back and Kai easily could climb upon his lap. He tossed quickly his T-shirt and leaned down. They were kissing and their baby was so good that didn’t wake up.

 

On the morning Taehyung opened his eyes and touched his head. It was in pain and he thought he drank before he has fallen asleep. He turned on his side and wanted to see his omega but… but something was strange and…

“ **AAAAHHHH!** ” he roared and fell out of the bed.

On the other side Jungkook moved slowly and smiled at the alpha.

“Morning, hyung… you were awesome.” he whispered and embraced the hyung’s pillow.

Taehyung got to his head and he wanted… he wanted to get out of here. But in the next moment he stopped and shut his eyes down. The evening’s visions returned and he saw how he kissed their youngest and what has he done with him yet.

The others will kill him! What he has done was… **Hoseok**!

“SHIT!” he kicked into one pillow and wanted to run out but a voice disturbed his legs.

Jimin was in the doorway and he crossed his hands with a looking as Taehyung would be a worm.

“He has already seen you, hyung.” he said without watching the alpha.

“How…? Here…?”

“He woke up early because he had to go home. His mother wanted to kill himself and J-Hope thought you were out of the dorm. Actually, he felt your smell in this room and now he knows the truth: you are playing with him.”

“What?! It’s not true… I didn’t remember exactly how or what I’ve done with that vampire!”

“ _’with that vampire_ ’? What means this tone, hyung?” Jimin was stepping closer to him and he fisted his wrist.

Taehyung thought the whole world was against him and he fell accidentally on the floor. He looked up and Jungkook was above of him. He went onto the maknae’s legs. The youngest touched his shoulders and squeezed them tight.

“Jimin hyung, don’t hurt him!” he stepped between them and standing straight.

Jimin smirked but the next scene surprised him, too. Jungkook bent down and he has taken the alpha’s jaw into his hand. The maknae pulled the alpha onto his mouth and kissed his chosen love. Taehyung could do nothing. He froze… he was sitting with wild open eyes and waited until the youngest finishes what he’s doing.

Jimin gulped… he admitted Jungkookie plays well, finally and this scene was very hot. Even he could feel his own heat when he saw that sudden kiss. Another change was surprising, too: his body’s was really shifting! Jimin stepped back when has seen Jungkook’s little spine becomes bigger and his bones turns into stronger. Even his height changed and he was way taller, stronger than he was before the kiss. He embraced his hyung during the kiss and Taehyung seemed he will close to the fainting. It was too much, Jimin knew and suddenly touched the maknae’s back.

Jungkook realized where he was and he dropped the alpha back to the floor. V barely could breathe again. Jungkook’s claiming was very deep and obvious. It was too obvious for a werewolf but V’s chosen love was Hoseok… not this vampire! The alpha was close to the crying and at least Jimin let him run out of the room. Jungkook wanted following but Jimin grabbed his hand and the younger pushed him away.

“Oih, I’m still the master in our contract, don’t you remember, new vampire?!” the older looked into those shifted new scarlet red eyes.

He wasn’t afraid of the newborn dominant vampire. He was also a dominant one but this new soul thought the alpha werewolf was already his.

“You have to do your claiming slower. It’s a werewolf and he has chosen another omega. You have to break their mating, my dominant brother!”

“I claimed him, does not he feel it?” the vampire asked.

Jungkook’s voice was totally changed, too: the tone was deeper and manlier. Jimin smirked.

“Aish…”

 

Taehyung burst into their room and found Hoseok’s bed. It was empty and tidy.

“Shit… shit… shit!” he looked around desperately and grabbed his phone.

He dialed the omega’s number but after some seconds he dropped it on the floor. The poor Iphone broke and he kicked into his own bed, which moved away some meters. He wanted to throw his lamp, too but… he ran out of his energy.

 

Jin heard the noises and he cautiously rose from their bed. Namjoon was snoring like a baby and Jin headed towards the three’s room. He knocked and flabbergasted when he saw what happened inside.

“V… your bed and your new phone… what have you done?” he asked on his nice voice but V was impatient and ignored him.

He pushed Jin on the walls and left the room. The omega followed him but he couldn’t reach him. Taehyung slammed the Bangtan door and Jin didn’t understand what the Hell happened.

 

Out of the Exo mansion, the world was rolling around V’s head and he had to stop. He breathed heavily until he could open his eyes again. He didn’t notice he wasn’t alone.

“Well… well Bangtan guy. All alone without your company, it’s dangerous, isn’t it?” he heard behind of his back and his eyes widened when he saw some unexpected guest in front of his nose.

“Wait, Mark! He’s not just yours. Right, Jackson? We will get from his blood?”

“Calm down guys… first of all, he’s mine!”

 


	156. Final bite

”Leave this werewolf to me, guys!” Jackson growled and his vampire fangs came out.

Taehyung thought it’s his end. The Exo was not home and he was little bit far away from the house. He knew well this pack. It was Got7 and all of the members were vampires. They belonged to a very different clan, called JYP and they were rookies in the KPOP industry.

“Well, wolfie-yah…” he indicated with his fingers that he is ready to attack him and Taehyung wanted to run away.

He pushed the vampire out of his way and ran but Jackson was faster and pulling him back by the alpha’s hair. Taehyung screamed up because of the sudden pain, the vampire’s hand was extreme strong and he fell on the ground. Jackson was above of him and he bent down. He pulled Taehyung’s T-shirt away.

“You’re mine, finally!” he smiled and he bit in the werewolf skin.

 

Jimin, Jungkook along with Suga got their heads up and they ran out of the dorm with speed of light. Jin and Namjoom followed them with normal wolf speed what was a little slower than a vampire motion. They were extreme quick, though.

“What happened between you, guys?” Rapmon asked Jimin while they have found the place where Jackson ate their friend’s blood.

Jimin growled and indicated to his leader that he will tell everything later. He took a short look at their maknae whose dominant vampire was already out and his eyes were rolling in blood when he realized what happens on the ground.

“ **LEAVE HIM!** ” Jungkook roared and kicked into Jackson’s shoulder when he landed.

The older vampire flew away but his eyes were still on the lying Taehyung.

“Oh my gosh!” Mark flabbergasted when saw the BTS’s maknae’s arriving. “Your vampire is complete!” he pointed at the enemy and Jungkook spat onto the ground.

“You are dead vampires!” he hissed and at the Got7’s biggest surprise, he knelt down and pulled the almost fainted alpha into his strong arms.

He smelled his neck where Jackson pulled down the T-shirt and he licked the two tiny scars.

“Oih… I---I didn’t know he is yours, Dominant maknae!” Jackson gulped and slipped away from them.

“Technically, he belongs to a wolf and a vampire.” Jimin yawned.

They also landed and the blood eater group welcomed them awkwardly.

“ **BTS** … what a pleasant surprise! Aaand Suga... the grandson of every vampire's oldest!” JB stepped aside from his friends and wanted to shake hands with him.

The rapper didn't accept it.

“If Taehyung will get problems because of your friend's bit, you’ll be dead!” Namjoon, suddenly shifted into second wolf and growled.

JB gulped but… he pulled out his real evil side and smirked.

“Come on!” he showed he washes his hands and stepped back.

“He was alone, don’t forget…” Mark, the oldest, was the next who spoke but he looked at Jin.

Namjoon saw his gaze and he growled at him.

“If you are alone, _vampire_ … should I attack you? It means this, isn't it?”

Jungkook’s attention was now on the Mark guy and he was walking slowly and threateningly towards the boy. Now Jackson’s face changed and jumped between them.

“I ate his blood, fight with me, my  _friend_!” he hinted.

“Jungkookie…” suddenly the newborn dominant heard weak gasping and fingers on his jeans.

He looked down and Taehyung cautiously held him back. His face was terrible pale and his eyes were blank because of the blood loss.

“…It-- it’s my fault, I was reckless I ran out alone… don’t fight, please!” he coughed up blood and Jackson had to lick his lips.

‘ _Damn his blood was awesome... I need more!_ ’ the vampire thought and tried to hold his body back.

His trembling was bad sign for Jungkook but he obeyed. He lifted off Taehyung and was ready to go home. Jackson annoyed him the most and this short meeting with the new rookie group introduced a new enemy to the BTS.

“Don’t forget, we’re sorry!” JB shouted after the enemy.

 

“ ’ _We’re sorry_ ’ of course what bullshit!” Namjoon slammed the door behind his back and looked for Jimin.

After he took a look at Taehyung – Jin was with him – he pushed the vampire-werewolf into their working room and closed the door.

“Tell me about everything or I have to punish you hard! What did you do with him? Why he had to leave our dorm alone?! Answer properly!”

Jimin was smart. His brain worked hard. If he tells the truth their plan will be destroyed. He had to pull out something was close to the truth. He bit into his inside cheek and licked his low lip.

“Namjoon, I just found out he’s sleeping with Jungkook. Hoseok saw them on the morning but he was not in that condition. I had to do something when he woke up.”

Namjoon wiped his face and sat down.

“What are you saying? Taehyung’s mate is J-Hope why he would play this dirty game with that poor omega?”

Jimin shrugged.

“Have no clue, hyung.”

“You said him something and he ran out?”

The half vampire nodded.

“Jungkook shifted into his dominant vampire at the first time, hyung… he didn’t let me punish the alpha.”

“I understand him. Give punishes is not your job within this family, dongsaeng!” he growled.

Jimin knelt faster on the floor and he was holding his head until it touched the carpet. He bowed formally and he stayed in this pose till Rapmon didn’t say other.

“Leader-shi, I’m deeply sorry!” he whispered but it was clear.

Namjoon rose from his spot and crossed his hands. He bent down and pulled the younger up by his collar and held him strong. He was in second wolf.

“Remember: our family is the most important! If you want justice you should have to tell me about this.” he hissed into Jimin’s ear. “I’m still our leader, it’s my job so don’t think that you can replace my place, Jimin-ah!”

“It was not in my head, hyung!” the vampire protested but Rapmon dropped him onto the floor.

“If he had died there in their hands…“ he hinted at Taehyung. “…I would kick you out of this flat!”

 

Jimin stayed alone and massaged his neck. Rapmon’s squeeze was very energetic. He sighed when the wolf left the room and gulped.

“Aish… what a leader he is!” he moaned and he began to respect the older hyung more.

“Jimin hyung!” Jungkook went onto his chest when he stepped out of the working room.

“What? Is Taehyung all right?”

Jimin asked when see the tears in his little brother’s eyes.

‘What happened?”

“He--- Taehyung doesn’t shifting and he fainted!”

“What?” Jimin’s blood ran out of his face.

“He tried once and twice but his wolf doesn’t answer. He can’t shift into his second werewolf! What have I done with him???” Jungkook shook Jimin hard and fell on the floor.

He cried so hard what touched deeply his friend’s heart.

“Why he can’t do shifting?” Jimin hummed and stepped over Jungkook.

‘ _Something is very wrong here… the seducing… I hope not this technique is playing with me_ …’ he was thinking and stopped in the middle of the living room.

“Hyung, tell me what I’ve done wrong!” Jungkook shouted and his second vampire started to come out again.

Jimin looked back at him and now… he really doesn’t know what happened.

 

Hoseok arrived home safely and dropped his luggage in the doorway. He put off his shoes and smiled when Luhan pulled him into his strong arms.

“Hello, baby!” he whispered and kissed Hoseok gently.

“Dad, what’s with Mom?”

 


	157. "You know nothing!"

_Taehyung knew it was worse than a nightmare_ _. It was the worst vision what he had seen in his life. First he was alone and blind darkness was his companion. He turned on his feet and precious Hoseok-ah was in front of him. He didn’t see him just knew the omega was there. Taehyung felt his presence. He smiled at him and leaned closer. Taehyung has almost embraced him but in the next moment he could hear only the omega’s screaming voice. He was being pulled away. He screamed in the darkness and Taehyung couldn’t help because he couldn’t move forward._

_When the omega wasn’t there anymore, he felt another presence… the place became ice cold and couldn’t breathe. Weird laugh has slipped into his ears and he knew he was being grabbed by an unknown guy. The strong man touched his shoulders from back and the alpha wanted gulping. It was not sure what he can do in this place._

_“Taehyung…” the weird laugh changed into an annoying whispering voice and V didn’t identify the person._

_Or--- he knew him well. The scent had already moved into his nose and..._

 

He heard voices what hurt his ears. He knelt on the bed and let his forehead touch the cold pillow. His body was hurting everywhere. He begged for mercy.

“Taehyung, calm down!”

_‘Is he hearing Jin?’_ Yeah, maybe it’s him.

Cold rag was on his face and he has fallen on his back. He lost the room, their dorm and he lost Jin. His eyes were up but blinked slowly and tiredly. Now he felt Rapmon around him who leaned down and touched his cheek. His hand was very cold and Taehyung liked his leader in this moment. His body was burning and didn’t know why he can’t shift into his wolf. He tried it but lost. He just wanted sleeping.

“Close your eyes, Tae-yah!” Namjoon ordered and--- he obeyed.

 

“ **LET ME GO TO HIM!** ” Kookie shouted and Jin tried keeping him back.

He embraced the maknae’s shoulders but Jungkook really wanted to run to the unconscious alpha.

“We don’t know what’s happening with him, my dongsaeng!” Jin tried to explain but as if Jungkook would have been deaf he ran to the singer.

Jimin was standing outside and couldn’t go closer. He still didn’t know what’s with Taehyung. He--- it couldn’t be the symptoms of the Seducing technique, right? _Right?!_ He gulped and took a glance at Suga who was watching him from his doorway. He narrowed his eyes and it was sure for Jimin that his vampire friend knew what he happened.

Jungkook’s dominant self was crazy. The maknae wanted to burst out and lift Taehyung into his arms. Namjoon pulled him back and the younger fell onto his bottom. It was the point where Jungkook lost the control over his body and his hidden vampire returned. Eyes were scarlet red, his hair grew longer and eyes narrowed when Rapmon touched again Taehyung.

Jin couldn’t arrive in time and his alpha found himself upon the walls.

“He --- is ---- mine--- hyung!” he moaned and lifted Taehyung up from the bed.

 

Namjoon didn’t believe in his eyes and indicated for Jin to stop in the doorway. Taehyung wanted to vomit but it wasn’t successful.

“Calm down, my love!” Jungkook’s vampire ordered and pushed his very cold hand on the singer’s cheek.  

Taehyung looked at him tiredly and lost the world. He fainted and fell onto Jungkook’s chest. The vampire pulled the alpha's sweated hair out of Taehyung’s face and for some seconds Rapmon believed the vampire would kill him if he will go closer to them.

“I don’t know what’s with him, Dominant one.” he stated.

“Leader-shi, sorry because I threw you onto the walls but nobody can touch him without my permission!” Kookie was very serious.

“I understand you but still hard to accept you as an alpha vampire. Your wolf is an omega and I thought you will be belonging into that caste.”

Jungkook nodded and he accepted Namjoon’s standpoint but--- !

“I am a dominant vampire, Leader hyungnim! I don’t want to be an omega and I will throw away my inner wolf if I turn into twenty-five. Father told me it’s possible.”

“Yes. It’s possible if you want to do that.” Rapmon replied but his inner wolf whined.

Half-breeds could do this magic but it was drastic and painful.

“You have to train well if you want to turn into full vampire, dongsaeng.” he whispered and Jungkook nodded with a sharp smile.

“As an omega I would be useless. I wanna protecting him.” he watched Taehyung and Rapmon finally really understood what’s going on.

“An omega isn’t useful, my little brother. I’m sorry if you think this awful thing. We love omegas and as you know--- Hoseok and Jin-yah are very important to us.”

“They are important because you love them, hyung.”

“No, it’s not right. They are good fighters, for example think of your grandmother who is Jin’s mother: G-Dragon. He is a powerful omega who was so brave to fight against Jaejoong. Even your grandfather, Top sunbae couldn’t hold him back. Or in the SM clan they have Eunhyuk who is reputed to be an excellent warrior.”

“Tell me, hyung: Hoseok hyung why is so important to you? He is not a fighter, he just… good in the Kpop.”

Rapmon sighed. It was very clear this dominant vampire is jealous of the omega.

“He is our friend and we like him because he is in our family. He’s kind and warms our hearts if we look at him--- if Taehyung looks at him it means he’s at home and omegas means home, dongsaeng. It’s a precious and a strong power. Only omegas can warm an alpha’s heart.”

“I am not that person, hyung.” the younger shook his head and the rapper squeezed his shoulder.

“Please before your decision, don’t play more and tell everything to Hoseok. He would respect you because you are not lying to him. I know it’s a hard situation and I know he – _hinted at Taehyung_ – belongs to Hoseok-ah. But when I was a pup I’ve heard a story about a wolf, which had got two mates. It was just a fairy tale but happened. Maybe it’s happening right now, too in front of our eyes.”

“He got two mates?” Jungkook repeated.

“Yeah. Two mates because you can’t break a werewolf mating if their wedding night has happened.”

The vampire got his head up. **Jimin told him it’s possible--- breaking a mating!**

“I--- I--- thought I can get his love.” he moaned and his face turned red.

Rapmon smiled.

“Dongsaeng, you know nothing!”

   

Hoseok stepped into his mother’s room and the older omega was smiling at him.

“Omma!” Hoseok ran into Minseok’s arms and he hugged his son very tight.

“Why are you here, Hoseok-ah?” he touched his son’s hair and was really glad to see his only pup.

“Omoni, Uncle told me everything. Why did you do that? Did you want to leave me here alone?” he cried now and it broke his mother’s heart.

“ _My baby_ …” he embraced him again and Hoseok was lost between his mother’s warm arms.

“I think I’m ill.” he said and Hoseok stopped the crying.

He looked up at his mother and Xiumin wiped his eyes.

“I’m so sorry I am not that mother who you deserve!”

Luhan was not with them. He gave them some moments alone and was standing near the room. He heard everything and when his wife, his lifelong mate said ‘ _He is ill_ ’… the strong zero, the head of the Silver Moon clan couldn’t hold back and the tears were falling down from his eyes.


	158. Contract breaking

Hoseok turned on his other side in his puppy bed and opened his eyes. It was morning and he was gone since one week from his pack. Except of Jin nobody called him up to ask what had happened. He thought of Taehyung often and didn't remember why did they fight. Yes, the alpha told him to not play whit Jimin but Hoseok knew he was right. Taehyung was just jealous, his father told him when he complained for him yesterday. It was a normal alpha habit and Hoseok understood the older wolf's feelings.

“I will kiss him and apologize because of my habit if I went home.” he smiled up and stretched his limbs.

 

He didn't know what's going on the pack and... of course he didn't see Taehyung in Jungkook's bed. It was Jimin's lie in this dirty game and now Taehyung was shaking in his dreams and believed he totally lost Hoseok... forever. Jungkook was standing above of him with closed eyes and trembling body. He clenched his fists and hurried out. Jimin was alone in their big room. He wasn't surprised when their youngest knocked on the door... then he kicked in and grabbed Jimin by his neck.

“Get out of this house... up to the roof, Jimin hyung!” he hissed and the older nodded.

The red haired vampire-wolf didn't protest and Jungkook vanished with him. The 'vampire vanishing' was different from the 'werewolf teleporting' but they could use both of them.

“Ouch!” Jimin moaned when the younger pushed him down.

“You lied to me, hyung!” the maknae roared.

He was very angry, Jimin saw in his red eyes that Jungkook wants a fight. They will fight because of Jimin's nonsense.

Jimin massaged his neck during his answer.

“Yes, I lied. So what?”

“So what? I just ruined Taehyung hyung's life and kissed him, and Hoseokie hyung had seen everything!”

“He didn't... he didn't see you in the bed.”

“What?”

“I lied. He went out without noticing his mate was sleeping by your side and left the house.”

“I don't believe it, hyung... you are a big asshole!” he shouted and shifted into his dominant vampire.

“It's my game, maknae. I want him and you wanted Taehyung... and the best: we made a contract together. You can't break that just with blood.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you made it with me because of your love interest. If you break it your vampire power will be mine and I will be stronger. You lose your vampire forever and has to live as an omega werewolf, dear Jungkook.”

“The blood you said what does it mean?”

“Ah. Give me Taehyung's blood because of him you made that contract and my inner wolf will be more powerful. It's okay for me but... you have to kill him and I think you don't want to be so dramatic, right?” he smiled and Jungkook wanted to rip out his spine in this moment.

Kill Taehyung?! No... what does he think?

“I'm going to kill you instead of him!” he mumbled and jumped onto Jimin.

The older laughed with all his heart and ran into a corner. Jungkook was faster and grabbed him by his neck and squeezed it. Jimin started choking and accidentally touched Jungkook's hand. The sudden motion surprised the maknae who didn't understand what happened but he felt he had to move closer and smelled the older one. Jimin has almost lost his consciousness and let the younger to be the winner. His hands have fallen down and heard the younger's heart drums.

 

For Jungkook it was like a sudden flash: Jimin's touching and the dominant self reacted.

“Hyung...” he whispered but Jimin couldn't answer.

He was half-fainted.

“Do you want to beat me over?” the younger hissed but he couldn't throw away that feeling.

He had to smell Jimin better. When the older totally fainted in his arms Jungkook put him down and knelt above of him. Jimin still breathed but barely and slowly. His skin was rather pale, Jungkook noticed it right now and he was disgusted at the thought of he liked that color. Jimin's hair was red as the fire and the younger had to touch it. He touched one thread... one beautiful thread and the maknae gulped. He jumped up and went back some meters. He was afraid of the sudden emotion.

“What's this?” he was shaking his head and stepping slowly back.

Jimin's body was awesome, he had to accept and the black jeans drove the maknae into a crazy vampire.

'Taehyung...' he thought of the wolf, his first love but now he didn't know who was in his heart.

 

He really believed it was Taehyung but Jimin hyung's skin... when the older accidentally touched him... his dominant vampire shook his head and gulped. He lifted up Jimin and caressed his cheeks. He caressed his neck where a strong artery showed off itself just inviting the maknae for a bite. Jungkook knew he has to do it.

“Sorry, Taehyung.” he whispered and leaned down.

Jimin didn't feel the sharp teeth in his neck. Actually he lost the world, everything became black and didn't see anything. He slept while Jungkook's tongue touched his skin and the younger was drinking from his blood for long minutes.

The younger felt Jimin's huge power in his weaker body and the dominant self suddenly became stronger. He was a thief in this moment. A thief who stole his hyung's power. His inner wolf and the vampire welcomed the older's blood and Jimin's body seemed to be the weaker one at the end. He was holding the hyung as if he would be a doll and licked the tiny scar what he made on his neck.

Jungkook licked his own lips, too and his whole body changed. His inner wolf started vanishing and and he hoped he could break their contract. Maybe not Taehyung's blood was the only one, which could help... Jimin's own blood was enough but... oh no! It meant he feels something. Taehyung was his love interest but he could break their contract with Jimin's blood. Oh holy shit!

Jungkook covered his mouth. He was trembling and looked at the fainted hyung. He shook the hyung twice but Jimin didn't open his eyes.

“What did you do?! Hyung!” he shouted and tears filled in his eyes.

He had to go to somewhere. If Rapmon will see what he did... and he can't help. They were not vampires. Suga... maybe Suga but Jungkook scared of him. He was so cold and maybe he... no. Where?

“Hoseokie hyung and his parents... the zero alpha can help! I'm going to tell what happened with Taehyung and everybody... Hobie hyung will understand... he's so smart... please God let him be so smart!” he was moaning during he lifted Jimin into his arms and vanished from the Exo mansion.

 

He knew Jimin's love was J-Hope but he really hoped they help on them. He didn't want to involve his own parents... Jaejin would be sad and Jonghyun, his father was a wolf who couldn't help. Jimin's parents... no... really no!

Hobie hyung's parents were wolves, too but... their story was different and maybe the TVXQ! bloodline will solve perfectly this madness what's going on in the dorm.

 

 


	159. Jackson's help

One week was long so V managed himself out of the bed. He noticed that Jungkook and Jimin left their dorm and found Jin alone in the kitchen.

Jin was cooking chicken by the stove but shortly welcomed him.

 “Where are they? Jungkook had been standing by my bed tomorrow.”

“Yep… they left the dorm.” Jin smiled bitterly and put down the well-cooked chicken with rice onto the table. “Eat! I made it only for ya.”

V tried to eat but he couldn’t grab his chopsticks. His head was still dizzy and…

“Jin, we are in the same age… and I… I…”

The younger werewolf sat down near him.

“Tell me about it, V-hyung.” V was older wolf but they changed their ages when they became Kpop stars and Jin was the oldest member for the public.

Sometimes V really treated Jin as his hyung because the omega was very considerate… calm and he cared about the whole pack. As werewolves, they were born in the same year but V was older with two weeks. Werewolf pregnancy is just three months and they didn't deal with this gap what was between them.

“I can’t sense my inner wolf…” his voice trembled and couldn’t eat from the food.

“Still can’t shifting?”

“No.” he cried and wiped the tears from his eyes. “I think something wrong happened with me and I don’t know what. I don’t remember on anything… and I’m sure I didn’t spend the night with Jungkook!”

“Calm down, we’re all know it was not your fault.”

“D’you know?”

“Well, those two didn’t see but Rapmon has secretly followed them up and he heard everything what they talked about. Don’t worry, Jimin played a dirty game with you, V-shi and even Hoseok-ah didn’t see you in our maknae’s bed.

“GOD!” V jumped up and bowed twice. “Really?”

“Ah, it’s right.”

“I’m going to go to him!”

“We can’t go to there!” Jin stopped him in the door.

“Why?”

“Let the maknae to confess to J-Hope. He and Jimin were the bad guys here and Rapmon wants to teach them on a lesson.”

V sighed but really didn’t want to stay here. He missed his Hope and he still had to apologize because of his habit.

“V, do you know that Jungkook loves you?”

“Hm?”

“Suga told us until you slept that maybe there is a tiny chance that he hypnotized and seduced you into his bed that’s because you don’t remember. Yoongi told it’s a powerful technique…”

“… and it’s the main problem for you.” the mentioned vampire stepped out of the shadows and got the words from Jin. “If you don’t mind, Jin hyung.”

“No, speak.” Jin let him talk and Suga sat down close to them.

“Well… what Jimin have done with Jungkook is terrible and disgusted. My grandmother, Jolin Tsai is the only one in this world who can do it properly and I’m not that strong. Jimin is a half-breed vampire and… the seducing is just one thing. They made a contract in the same time and it is the most worrying. My Jolin grandma can do it only perfectly because she owns the Old-Bloodline Power… and, it’s dark magic, of course. It works only with blood.” he stopped but continued. “One of them had to bite the other one to fulfill this contract and I hope it was not Jungkook-ah! If he bit Jimin, then he got your second werewolf when Jungkook bit your neck and marked you. I think it’s the answer… you can’t shift because Jimin owns your second stronger wolf. He just can’t use it that’s because he let Jungkook beat him out on the roof. And the worst: if Jungkook was the one who bit… he can die into this game!”

“Suga, what do you think? Jimin wanted to kill Taehyung?” Jin asked.

The rapper nodded. His pale face was serious and it pulled the life out of V’s body. He had to sit down. The person with whom he was sleeping in one room… the person who was his friend! _Jimin_ … wanted his blood.

“Why?” he stood up and the air froze. “Why does he hate me so much? What have I done?”

“You love the omega who he loves: it’s J-Hope. I think he can’t handle his mating period well because of his mixture blood. He is dangerous.” Suga whispered.

V laughed up but nothing funny was in this.

“What? He loves my Hope?!” he asked but it was not a real question.

He narrowed his eyes and his face darkened. He fisted his hands and he was glad he couldn’t shift. He could kill him in this moment but… Jimin was still a friend and… V was a good guy. He didn’t want to get rid of him. He just wanted a… fight.

“I can’t stay here! Jin-shi, I’m teleporting to Luhan sunbaenim’s house and I want to look into Jimin’s eyes. I can’t fight without my second wolf but I want an answer. I want to make sure: J-Hope is mine and no one in this world can take him away from me!” he said and Jin couldn’t stop him: he teleported.

“Oh man...” he sighed and elbowed onto the table.

He looked at Suga. His friend’s mouth turned almost into a happy smile…

“What’s with you?”

“How sweet and romantic this guy is…” he sighed and Jin just gazed at him.

Well, Suga was just out of his character for one minute and Jin had to smile because of this sudden behavior.

 

Earlier Rapmon left the dorm because he wanted to find the vampire guys. This brand new band annoyed him and he wanted to look after the Got7. He kissed his Jin and stopped his lover who wanted to go with him.

_“Nobody will hurt me, Jin.” he whispered and they were in his own room._

_He embraced the omega when he bent his head onto Namjoon’s chest. The alpha embraced him tight in this moment and he breathed a kiss on Jin’s soft hair._

_“Namjoon, I know your strong but visit a vampire nest… it’s not a good idea. These guys aren’t our friends. We’ve met just in the TV shows.” Jin has whispered while he slowly looked up._

_His eyes told to the alpha that the omega is worrying. Poor Jin was really a mother of their group and every hardship was on his shoulders, too._

_“Baby, come here!” he pointed at the spot close to him and Jin sat down._

_Namjoon embraced the younger’s hip and pulled him into a sweet kiss._

_“Your worrying means me a lot, omega. Believe in your alpha! If I tell you nothing wrong will happen with me, I mean it!”_

_Jin gulped and turned away._

_“Please, come back and don’t lose your life!”_

_“My love, stop those kitten eyes… or I have to punish you.” he whispered and really wanted to do something with the omega._

_But it was not that moment and he had to go._

_“Just use your phone and call me if something is wrong, okay?” the omega crossed his hands._

One more kiss from his omega… the last kiss before Namjoon turned out of the Exo mansion and Jin closed the door. Jin was the best what Namjoon could get in his life. He teleported from their property with this good thought.  

 

V couldn’t do the teleport properly, of course. Alpha werewolves could teleport mostly because of their second wolf. He fell onto the ground.

“Ouch…” he whined and touched his side.

He didn’t know where he was but he hoped he was still close to their home.

“Taehyung?” a familiar voice appeared behind his back and V turned towards his leader.

“Namjoon hyung?!” he didn’t believe in his eyes but his friend was standing in front of him.

Rapmon’s surprised-face was great and Taehyung had to smile while he jumped up.

“Why are you here?” the leader asked but didn’t take it very serious.

He went to V and grabbed his hands.

“It seems without my second alpha I can’t teleport. I wanted to go to Hobie.”

“Aha… but I told Jin to stop you.”

 “Sorry, I played him out and came without his permission. Suga told us about the technique what Jimin is doing right now and I can’t stand it.”

“I understand you but please, before your fight… come with me! I want to find the vampire nest. The one who bite you was very strong and their existence is annoying me. If we have luck they can help and if we have no luck, they won’t like us. I get to know what their motivation was to come on our property. Then, I will go with you to Luhan’s home and  help you in the fight.”

“So, it was a lonely mission for you?” V crossed his hands.

“Something likes that just you disturbed me… I got right now the permission from my Dad and Manager hyung. It’s my job to protect my family. Accidentally, you fell down before the SHINee’s home if you want to know where you are…” he pointed back and V could see Jinki’s serious face.

He watched them until Rapmon started to walk away with V.

“I hope those vampires didn’t want to hurt us!”

“V, the Jackson guy bit you. I want to know why!” he suddenly grabbed Taehyung’s hand and pulled the alpha closer to his body.

He teleported with V and the younger one found himself in Seoul.

“Look, there!” his friend pointed forward where a lonely house was standing. “It’s Got7’s home!” the leader whispered.

V freed himself out and Namjoon went forward. They were in Gangnam. Got7 got a block flat, still in the green area.

 “ _You have to be better in spying, guys_!” they froze and Rapmon gulped when he turned back.

The leader jumped to V when Jackson walked closer.

“Don’t worry, alpha leader! I won’t hurt your friend.” he licked his lips and looked at only V.

“We… we have a little problem because of your visit.” Rapmon was standing straight and tried to be calm.

His inner wolf was shaking in a corner and hated the vampire’s presence. Jackson felt the wolf’s misery and he was stepping closer until he was in front of Rapmon’s nose.

“We have an alarm in the house, it sensed you, wolves. I know you don’t want fighting but I don’t like, neither if somebody threats my family. Anyway… it’s not me because your friend can’t shift into his second.” he hissed in the alpha’s face and V went behind of his leader.

Now Jackson’s eyes found him again and grabbed Taehyung. Suddenly he pulled the wolf out and touched V’s face.

“Hey!” Rapmon shouted and shifted.

“Calm down, I help you!” Jackson hissed through his tooth and V couldn’t go away.

The vampire’s fingers were so strong and V has almost lost his whole energy.

“Sorry, I have to do this again.” Jackson licked the alpha’s skin and bit.

V collapsed in the vampire’s arms. Rapmon wanted to attack but Jackson played with the air and the wolf leader flew back.

‘ _I give him back what your friends took away from him… stop your nonsense, alpha leader!_ ’ Rapmon heard the guy’s voice in his head and didn’t attack. He has almost forgotten that the vampires could talk on this way.

“How can you give back what another person has stolen?” 

‘ _Good question, alpha! We… **vampires** … are different from the wolves, this answer be enough for you! I can’t give back his whole power, of course I was not the one who owns it right now but with my help Taehyung can take back his own second wolf from that crazy being who was standing close to you when we met.’_

“Jimin!” Rapmon mumbled and Jackson nodded.

He was still holding V and he had to lift him into bride style. V totally fainted and Rapmon didn’t like it.

 _‘Accidentally,…’_ Jackson continued. ‘… _your maknae was the one who hurt this alpha. When he marked Taehyung, he stole his second wolf and sent it into that Jimin’s body. I believe it was an accident. Newborn dominants have to learn a lot and this Jimin played out his naivety. It looked like to the Got7 they made a contract?! It’s horrifying!’_

“I think you’re right…” Rapmon mumbled and froze while he was staring Jackson.

Finally, the vampire finished and he was holding the fainted V in his strong arms during the answer.

“I didn’t drink now.” he licked his bloody lips when pulled out his fangs. “I gave my own blood into his veins and he can shift with my power. He will lose it after some days but it’s enough to take back his own wolf.”

“You mean: you lent your blood?”

“Yeah… I kinda like this guy…” he smiled and put V onto his feet.

The alpha wolf slowly opened his eyes and the first thing what he has seen was Jackson’s body by his side. He looked up and found the vampire’s smiling eyes.

“Hi, sweetheart…” Jackson welcomed the wolf and gently pushed him onto Rapmon who got into V’s shoulders. “You will be dizzy but it goes away.” he added.

“What did you do with me?” V whispered the question but felt something familiar in his body.

He found his wolf again! It was there and welcomed the alpha boy.

“My god! I don’t know how but thank you!” he wanted to bow but almost fell.

Jackson caught him and pulled out some hair from V’s eyes.

“Easy dear, easy! And… with pleasure!” he breathed and for Rapmon’s biggest surprise the vampire stole a kiss from Taehyung!

The leader’s chin fell down… V didn’t protest: he let the guy kiss him. He felt it was the most comforting kiss what he has ever got. They were not lovers or friends but… he liked this Jackson guy whose tongue was different and he was really not a subordinate vampire. They kissed for long minutes until Jackson touched V’s cheek and stepped away.  

“Take back your wolf or you will lose it again, Taehyung!” the vampire whispered into his ears and V finally could shift into his second wolf.

It was the best shifting in his life and Jackson flabbergasted when V’s second wolf showed up. Rapmon also turned into second and welcomed his friend’s return.

“Thank you so much, vampire!” V’s deep voice surprised Jackson who nodded.

“Don’t forget: my power won’t stay in your body forever! Just bit your maknae hard on his neck… but you have to be very punctual: you have to find the same spot on his neck where he marked you! Because of the contract what he’d done for you he dies if your bite won’t be punctual… _he dies if he was the one who bit that Jimin guy_.”

“Yes. I noted.”

“I know werewolves are not vampires but you have to do that bite. The blood will find you, which means it’s your blood and it will return to your body. The vampire, the other part of the contract - that’s your Jimin, right? - will lose the power what he got with this magic. He won’t die but I don’t know… he will live short vampire life or lose his vampire forever.”

The wolves were nodding.

“Well, he will get his punishment, I’m sure. I know he has problems because of his mixture blood but maybe there is a chance he can live as an alpha werewolf after he loses his vampire.”

V watched Jackson and listened on his voice. They wanted to go and bowed once again.

“Got7 has always liked the Bangtan Boys…” Jackson stepped forward and Rapmon turned back one more time. “We don’t want to ruin your family but to be friends with you.”

“You bit him in the forest.” Rapmon pointed at V and Jackson chuckled.

“I wanted to know him… it was rude, I see it. The vampires know their new friends through their blood. It could be weird… watching that scene from outside and my friends were very funny on that day. Sorry, they’d drunk from drunken humans on that day… aaand they knew about your protective behavior and wanted testing you, alpha. I’m so sorry because of them.” he bowed and Rapmon flabbergasted. “Go and fight, BTS hyungs! Then come back with your family… we want your friendship.”

 

When Rapmon and Taehyung have arrived to Hoseok’s home… the alpha leader had to think it over again. So, Jackson helped and it was cool. He didn’t expect it from the vampires but it seemed they got new friends. He completed his mission and he will tell about the news later for his father. Near him, V’s trembling body pulled him out of the new memories and Rapmon touched his friend.

“Take it easy, V! Jimin is still in our family and…”

“I won’t kill a person who was my brother... I’m just super angry at him. He wants my omega and I will fight for Hobie! And the second thing: he played with Jungkook!” he hissed and didn’t notice but Jimin was stepping back from the window and gulped.

 

They were in Hoseok’s home and Jimin woke up earlier. The zero helped him up but didn’t smile at him.

“Jimin-ah, I called your parents.” he started and the young one looked away. “What have you done with Taehyung it’s terrible and you can’t use the seducing technique properly. Jungkook-ah told everything to me and he is really sorry what you’ve done in these days.”

“Luhan sunbae, I… I’ve done everything because of…”

He couldn’t finish but Luhan put his hand onto his shoulder and nodded.

“I feel your heat towards my son, boy… **but** **I’m his father**. My zero wolf is shaking in anger. You played that game with my son and Taehyung-ah. Why didn’t you tell him about your feelings?! I thought you like your brothers and this stupid technique can kill Taehyung! What did you think?!” he raised his voice but calmed himself down and tried breathing slowly.

Jimin turned away. He felt big shame and almost cried… Jungkook clutched the doorway and wanted to run to Jimin. He couldn’t do it because Hoseok hyung was standing behind of him and watched his steps. They were talking a lot and the maknae didn’t lie.

“I feel you don’t know yourself, Maknae-yah.” he whispered and touched him.

Jungkook trembled and turned back to him.

“Hyung, I’m just jealous of you. I can’t look into your eyes and say: everything is okay between us because it’s not okay!”

Hoseok nodded. 

“Thank you because you told me about everything. Perhaps it’s not the end for us and I hope my father can help.”

“ ** _End?_** ” Jungkook looked up desperately.

Hoseok pulled his always cheerful face into an unusual grimace and sighed up. In this moment they felt Namjoon and Taehyung’s wolves in the garden and Jimin trembled. He ran to the window and looked out. He saw the most fearful thing what he had ever seen in his short life.

“How… how can he shift?” he mouthed and was stepping back from the window.

Luhan smiled and rose from his spot.

“He came here because of you, Jimin-ah and I won’t stop him. That’s because I called your parents… if they want to help you in this fight, they will come here. But if not… you are alone.” he left him in this room and grabbed the maknae and his son’s arms.

He pulled them out of here and Jimin really stayed alone.


	160. Jimin's fight

Jonghun looked at his wife when he put down the phone. Hongki was standing in the corner and gazed out of their window. The FT Island’s new home was close to the sea. Hongki liked this area and the scent of the salt water. The sun had almost left the sky and Jonghun embraced him tightly. He kissed into his wife’s neck and they were standing there together until the sun really disappeared.

“I want to help on my child.” Hongki whispered and his husband nodded.

“Even if I want to jump and help him, it’s their fight. He made bad decisions and he has to fix them alone.”

“His blood… every stupid thing happened because of his blood what we gave him. We are to blame!”

“Hongki-yah, my love…” the alpha vampire turned his wife to look into his eyes and Hongki sighed.

“Your vampire is okay with your wolf because this vampire was way older when you were reborn but our Jimin! Jiminnie got everything in the same time! He can’t do… I can’t let him alone! I’m his mother!” he cried and Jonghun hated when Hongki cried.

 

Luhan was holding the pup strongly. He didn’t want to risk his son’s life. He knew Hoseok’s nature well and he was sure that his son would run out if he let him go. Xiumin was standing with them and looked out of the window. His face was pale but still beautiful. Luhan has always fallen in love with him again and again… one blink at his omega was enough to pull out the old emotions. Xiumin gave him this child and he won’t let their son do stupid things.

“Appa, it hurts.”

“Sorry.” he loosened his grip.

Jungkook, on the other side was not his pup. Jonghyun and Jaejin were out of the country and they couldn’t go home…they begged for Luhan to watch out of their son. Look out, he thought of Namjoon and Taehyung. He was worried for the alpha wolves, especially his Taehyung. He liked this kid since he was born and his parents were his family… Chen and Suho were Exo members, as Luhan was once. Taehyung was his chosen alpha… he wanted him to be Hoseok’s husband and nobody else. This boy was the only wolf who was worthy to Hoseok… and vica versa. They were his children… his pups… and…

“DAD!” Hoseok shouted when saw Luhan’s teleporting.

Xiumin reacted fast and he was grabbing his pup’s arm.

“What is appa doing?” Hoseok wanted to look out but he failed in his jumping.

Xiumin, his mother was stronger, of course.

Jimin felt his vampire inside. When Taehyung appeared he felt more power in his body and Taehyung’s wolf - what he got when Jungkook bit him - the alpha wolf attacked his vampire. The bloodeater won and Jimin became stronger… stronger than anybody else in this place. Maybe Luhan, the zero was on his level but he doubted. Jimin’s dark side pushed the good one behind and the vampire showed his long fangs… his more muscular body shape and vanished from the house.

Taehyung and Namjoon looked at each other when Jimin appeared in front of us. The younger one has no clothes on his upper body just the usual black ripped jeans… which started to lose its color and changed into white. Along with the pants the vampire’s body changed, too and became darker… his hair became fire red.

Taehyung gulped and his second wolf was nowhere to Jimin’s vampire. He pressed his long lips when Jimin laughed evilly.

“ _Hyung_ … come on! Are you afraid of my new shape?” he asked and looked at Namjoon.

The leader wasn’t fast and fell back when Jimin jumped between them. The vampire lifted Taehyung up and threw him onto the hard brick house.

“I feel your false second wolf, Tae-Tae hyung.” he mocked and his eyes flashed. “… and I feel that idiot vampire’s scent on you. He kissed you to become stronger… what bullshit!” he laughed and kicked into Taehyung.

“You’re weak even with this borrowed soul?!” he kicked again and it was harder than the first.

Taehyung wanted to attack him but it seemed Jimin was always faster. His whole body changed and Taehyung felt his real second wolf in his friend. It was in the cage of the vampire and Jimin used him to be stronger.

“It’s mine… the wolf…” Taehyung moaned and Jimin grabbed him by his neck and pushed his friend onto the house.

“What?” he bent closer and whispered something for the wolf.

Namjoon jumped there when Jimin let his fangs out and he was close to bite Taehyung. The BTS leader attacked but Luhan stopped him, the zero jumped in his way and pushed Jimin towards the walls. The vampire’s falling was huge and broke the bricks in Luhan’s house. Taehyung’s neck was already red, Jimin has almost bit him but just the skin hurt. The alpha wolf fell onto Luhan and the zero was holding him tight.

“Are you all right? Taehyung?!” he shook him twice until the wolf kid nodded. “I know your misery but hold on, pains ends!”

“Hoseok-ah…” the young wolf mouthed and fell on Luhan’s chest.

“Shit…” Luhan lifted the pup up and teleported into the house.

Namjoon just looked after them and he thought they left him alone with Jimin…

“Uh oh…” he was looking towards his friend when Jimin gained back his power and got up.

 

Luhan put Taehyung onto the bed and shouted after his son. Jungkook-ah was the first who burst into the room and ran to his lying friend. Luhan wanted to growl because he knew their story and wanted his son by his bed but… Taehyung grabbed Jungkook and pulled him closer.

‘ ** _Let him do a bite from the vampire kid, Luhan sunbae… I told him to do this..._** ’ he heard this unfamiliar voice inside of his head and when he looked up… he didn’t see anybody in the room.

Hoseok stopped by their door and just gazed Taehyung who pulling the maknae to his mouth. He stopped and couldn’t step in the room. His face became pale and almost fainted. He trembled because of the anger and his father finally noticed him.

“Hoseok-ah…!” he jumped to him but the dancer didn’t let his father touch him.

 

Namjoon and Jimin were looking into each other’s eyes and Jimin laughed up.

“Leader-shi… I really have no business with you.”

“As you said I am your leader. So I’m here to stop you.”

“Stop me??? Why? Did I hurt you or your… omega?”

Namjoon’s wolf reacted when the other said ‘omega’…

“Let Jin out of this whole shit, vampire. I don’t want fighting with you.”

“Good… then… let me go to Taehyung. I have business with him… and **_his_** omega.”

“If not…?”

“If not… you will be the first who dies in this battlefield!”

  


	161. Pink pain

”Yoongi-yah, I’m just speculating: why are we sitting here until our friends are fighting against each other?”

“Hm?”

“Look, I know my pasta is super tasty but leave it on the table and go!”

“Hey… I wanna eat the rest of your…”

“We have no time! Come on! Rapmon is on the battlefield against evil Jiminnie and I get to help!”

He pulled up his vampire dongsaeng and Suga had no other choice just vanished with him from the dorm.

 

Rap Monster was in big trouble. It meant he was in very big trouble and gulped. He had never afraid of Jimin but this kind of being was weird and he didn’t see his cute dongsaeng anymore.

“Step out of my way, hyung!” he hissed and tilted his head.

The red eyed monster licked his pink lips and Namjoon froze. His second werewolf was still strong in him but he felt it was the point where he had to… get out of here!

And Jimin attacked… his vampire fangs were sharp as the best steel… along with his long nails. He was quick as the sound and Namjoon haven’t even blinked and got a hard punch on his back of neck. The werewolf jumped away but he was clumsy and lost his balance. He fell on his two palms and almost broke one of his hands.

“Shit…” he mumbled and thought of Jin.

They kissed and this memory got him more strength. He attacked back and kicked Jimin down. The vampire was better in reaction and got the leader’s right leg. He twisted it and Rapmon found himself under Jimin. He growled… this man… his friend was so… strong and he was nothing to compare to him.

“ ** _Let him!_** ” suddenly the alpha and the vampire heard this sweet familiar voice and Rapmon’s heart started drumming faster.

He knew… even if he didn’t see that Jimin’s eyes widened. The vampire licked his lips again and gulped. He was hungry… he didn’t eat today…

“JIN!” Rapmon roared when their dongsaeng left him there and got Jin’s neck.

“ **JIN!** ” roared Namjoon again… but the moment was quick.

The moment where Jin and Suga appeared and Jimin bit the leader’s omega… it happened so fast. And Rap Monster… he couldn’t move forward. He just looked at the omega… his beautiful omega who was in the monster’s arms… started to lose his own little power. He tried to hit Jimin… with his last powers he tried to do something, which was… nothing. The vampire raised his energy and Jin fell. He was falling on his back and with the rest of his power he found Namjoon. He smiled… and his honey eyes… were…

“JIN… **JIN**!!!” Rapmon ran there and he didn’t care about Jimin anymore.

He knelt and looked for a tiny sign, which could mean his omega is alive. He touched the omega’s neck, where was the main artery and… and…

“No… baby… no! Don't do this with me... I love you!” tears were falling on Jin’s beautiful face and Rapmon shook the weak body twice…

“Why Seokjin?!” he cried and it was so heart-breaking that even Suga froze. “Why did you do this with my Seokjin… he was nothing just so good to you!” he cried and bent his head on the omega’s chest.

 

Jimin’s vampire liked this feeling. He liked to be strong and merciless. _This weak omega_ … he was so pathetic even his exist was a fault. He couldn’t live without this pack… Jin’s death meant nothing to him and he sighed. He felt the two werewolves were trembling in the cage. First werewolf: Jimin, second werewolf: Taehyung. He won above of them and their power now belonged to him! He smiled at the bastards. In the dark space the wolves whined.

“You’re mine and Jimin’s wolf is mine, too. His parents's blood created me and nobody can kill me or pull me out of this boy’s body just Jonghun, son of Yunho and Changmin… or my grandparent, Yunho himself... or...” 

Suddenly he heard a roar from the outside world and turned his eyes back to the kneeling alpha who was not kneeling anymore. His eyes were full of with tears and he felt his other friend, Suga’s breathing from behind:

“R-U-N!”


	162. The monster

“Run” and Jimin wanted to run but _the vampire_ … the monster inside of him stayed and outside Suga shrugged... then attacked.

Meanwhile Namjoon has lifted his omega’s body and jumped away from the place. He didn’t want to let his precious Jin on the battlefield and he put him down on a bench, which belonged to Xiumin’s garden.

Roses and other nice things were there and the alpha thought this place would be good to Jin… _resting_ … or just…

“No!” he wiped his tears and put his hands on the omega’s chest. “No… you’re just sleeping.”

He touched the beautiful face and kissed him slowly. He wanted to feel the rest of warmness what still was inside of his omega. _His only omega_ … and Namjoon wanted to fight with Big Bang’s Top for Seokjin’s hand…

“I will do that fight!” he cried. “Even if you won’t be there to watch me… even if you won’t embrace me and kiss me after I won… _even if you’re sleeping here_ I want that fight...” he sobbed and even the rain couldn’t stop his tears.

This was a heavy rain… their heavy rain.

 

Suga didn’t think just kicked and grabbed the dominant vampire: he pushed him hard onto the ground, his own sharp fangs started to come out while Jimin fought back. It was the hardest fight what Suga had to do in his short life: the hardest and the only fight because he was so lucky that he hasn’t fought yet… his parents and his grandmother had always covered him because he was the most precious gift in their life… and Yoongi was very grateful. He liked his tiny family and he hoped his parents and grandma Jolin will be proud of him if he can save Jimin.

“ _Hyung… I can hear your thoughts_.” the monster mocked. “It’s your weakness, Min Yoongi.”

“Don’t laugh at me, you’re still a dongsaeng!” he moaned and kicked into the younger’s stomach.

The vampire lost his balance for a short second but Suga could use this moment and grabbed his back and held his friend’s neck. He saw the most perfect artery and bit. Jimin shouted and froze but… he could move away. Suga fell on his knees.

“Your blood, vampire… it’s not the same what Jimin uses.” he laughed and his eyes flashed into red.

“Yeah, your tongue can feel it, hyung… we have different blood in the same body… this boy is precious to me that’s because I haven’t kill him… yet.”

“He is crazy because of your presence. If you could live together with his werewolf in peace…”

“Living with that dog?! No… what do you think, Suga, Prince of all Vampires! I hate that dog!”

“I see. So, you have to leave these two alone!”

“This boy hates that wolf, too… he wants me.”

“I want to hear it from his mouth.”

“I am Jimin.”

“No. You’re wrong again: you are a different wrong spirit. Jungkook’s vampire can live with that wolf… you are very different who kills his own master.”

The vampire laughed but changed in the same time… and Jimin fell down. He suffocated and couldn’t breathe. Yoongi jumped to him and embraced his friend.

“I… I killed Jin.” he cried and hit into the hard ground.

His hand left its sign.

“Dongsaeng, we didn’t get too much time because of it I will be fast: is it true do you want this monster more than your alpha werewolf?”

“I lost when I made that stupid contract with Kookie-yah. I was so stupid and he became stronger.”

“Yes. Rap Monster asked you but you lied to him, I was there in the shadows and knew about everything.”

“Do you?”

“Yes. Just I didn’t want to interfere. I thought you will give up because Taehyung is your friend but I was wrong…”

“Sorry!” the younger cried and bent his head down. “Sorry… I hurt my brothers… Jin hyung… even I laughed on Tae!”

Suga nodded in silent.

“Do you know… Jungkook’s life… you will hurt him, too.”

“What???” Jimin stopped and looked up. “What have I done?”

“Did you know that contract if… Taehyung wants back his wolf… he gets to bite our maknae. But if his bite will be inaccurate...” he stopped and sighed deep.

“What…?”

“If Taehyung can’t him bite on those spots where he marked him… Jungkook will be dead immediately.”

Jimin stopped and his pale face became paler.

“I got Taehyung’s wolf because of that bite…”

“Exactly, Jimin-ah.”

“Taehyung will bite him!”

“Yes, maybe he does it right now.”

Jimin lost and the monster returned. He grabbed Suga’s T-shirt and pulled him closer until their lips could meet.

“Hm, who cares about that evil maknae-yah, Min Yoongi? Your scent is better for my taste… _my dear lovely prince_!” the vampire whispered and pulled Suga into a kiss.

Yoongi wanted to go away. This monster couldn’t play with him!

“So, do you like me, eh?” he whispered and pushed the monster away.

“You’re so strong and a clear vampire! You’re totally my type, hyung.”

“You’re unlucky. I don’t like monsters. I like nobody, just my family… and my brothers can give me love.”

“Ah… your pure heart is really attractive!” he got to his own heart and… disappeared from the battlefield.

Suga looked around. He was in confused and didn’t feel the monster.

“Whatta Hell!”

  

Taehyung felt Jungkook. He was on the bed and Luhan watched them from the doorway. His son couldn’t stay in the room and ran out. Luhan could feel his pain and he hated seeing his son’s misery. He hoped Taehyung is smart and it’s just a play but Jungkook… was different. He saw the maknae’s eyes and those showed: love. When the youngest bent above of the fainted alpha and touched his face… Luhan’s heart stopped for one minute.

Jungkook bent down and Taehyung suddenly opened his eyes. He grabbed the maknae and… Jungkook didn’t run away. He stopped and let Taehyung bite him. If the situation would not be embarrassing and Taehyung wouldn’t be his son’s alpha: Luhan would like the scene! It was the most romantic scene what he had ever seen! Jungkook’s eyes told everything and he let the alpha bite him. Even he embraced the weak wolf and his fingers were playing with Taehyung’s new red hair. It changed the color when the alpha got back his werewolf from the maknae… his bite was punctual as the Hell and Luhan gulped. It meant they knew each other and… and they smiled when the wolf was again in his master’s body. Jungkook caressed the alpha’s face and what was the best in this situation that the maknae’s dominant vampire was stronger. He got more strength from that kiss… and he didn’t die!

He was holding Taehyung in his arms and the dominant vampire was bigger and it reached the most powerful side of him.

“ _Hyung_ …” the vampire whispered and Taehyung cautiously sat up.

Jungkook helped him up and didn’t let the alpha lose his balance. The strong vampire arms were holding the hyung’s slender hips.

“Jungkook-ah… you are now a…”

“I am a vampire, hyung. I am a dominant strong vampire and I can’t thank you! You helped me up from the mud where I was… my wolf was weak. My vampire didn’t like it and their souls became one! With your bite what you’ve done: those two souls found each other and I am a dominant vampire! Thank you… my… my hyung!” he bowed and Taehyung gulped.

“The contract what you did with Jimin-ah is… is still in you?”

“No. You broke it… two of you.” Luhan stepped into their tiny circle and Jungkook bowed again.

“Welcome you, Maknae vampire! Your dad, Jaejin will be proud of you, along with your father, Jonghyun!””

“Luhan sunbae… I know you don’t like me now but… I respect my love’s feelings. I accept them as a couple and don’t want to hurt Hobie hyung.”

“Hobie!” Taehyung jumped and grabbed Jungkook’s arms. “Where is he?”

“He is out of the…”

“ **LUHAAAN!** ” they heard a scream and Luhan’s eyes became snow white. **“HE TAKES HOSEOKIE!”**

“Xiumin!” he growled and teleported.

 

The vampire smiled when pushed the weak omega – who was that Minseok thing – onto the walls and pulled his son into his embrace. If he can’t get Yoongi… if he can’t get Taehyung’s wolf… they will pay for everything!


	163. Endgame

Suga didn't wait more than two seconds and vanished from that place. He wanted to go into the house but he thought he had to find Namjoon first begging for his forgiveness. Luhan and Taehyung will be the best in their fight and this Monster was so crazy that he didn't know what he wanted anymore. Suga, Jungkook, Taehyung or Jimin's wolf: this creature was dangerous and they have to find the best way to eliminate him. He found the Leader in the garden and looked at the sad friend who mourned above of Seokjin.

If Suga hadn't been so stupid to bring the omega here, Seokjin would be still alive. Namjoon looked back: he noticed Suga's presence and didn't welcome the vampire with smile. He kissed again his mate and turned to the younger.

“I think you owe me with an explanation.” he growled and Suga saw the white eyed wolf started to come out.

“Namjoon hyung, you know him the best between us. He wanted to go to here. I could not stop him or leave him there. It wasn't the solution.”

“You could leave him there!” the alpha growled and Suga saw Rapmon's fist started to fly towards his face.

He deserved the punch. It was not so big and painful but he knew he got it because of Seokjin. He was onto the ground and looked up in Rapmon's eyes. His best friend was trembling and tears were on his cheeks... Suga jumped up, embraced him and Namjoon started sobbing as a little kid. They were standing there, comforting each other until Rapmon pulled himself together and looked at Luhan's house.

“Go or I am going crazy.”

“As you want, my friend.” Suga turned, too towards the building and vanished together from the garden.

 

G-Dragon sighed. He didn't know why he felt sickness in his stomach but he hated it. He was standing on the backstage, watching the others. Seungri, Daesung with Taeyang were doing their last rehearsal and the stage was first class, too so he didn't know why he was...

“ _Sweetheart_ ” he slightly jumped when his alpha's arms has embraced him suddenly and Top kissed into his neck. “Even Manager hyung feels you tensed.” his mate whispered and GD grabbed into those strong but gentle arms.

“Our pups are in my mind.”

“Jonghyun-ah is on his tour and his pup, our grandchild is with the BTS along with my beloved Seokjin. They are doing well, don't worry. I hate when you are over stressing yourself.”

GD turned to look face-to face with him and hid his smaller body under the big alpha's. Top kissed his mate's head and tried to give him more comfort.

“Do you want to talk with them before our last concert? Will it make easier for you, darling?”

The omega nodded.

“Please, call them up!”

Top took out his phone from his pocket and dialed his second son's number.

“Hallo, Jin-yah?”

“ _ **Hi, Father! Is everything all right with You and Daddy?** ”_

 

In the house V looked at Jimin. The scarlet red eyed Monster was smiling at him and holding Hoseok. The omega wanted to be free and kicked the vampire sometimes. Jimin just pulled him closer onto his chest and licked his own lips.

“This omega makes my inner wolf stronger... if I use my wolf, he would howl, I'm sure.” he laughed and the vampire kicked into that mental cage in his mind.

The wolf roared and tried to cut the Monster with his claws.

“ _Taehyung_...” the dancer cried.

It was too much for the omega and Hoseok had never thought his best friend, Jimin will treat him like this. He was a prisoner in the vampire's hands and the bastard's scent was so strong and bad. He barely could feel Jimin's alpha wolf and Hoseok's tears pulled the vampire's attention back to him. His sharp nails came out and pulled them down on the omega's cheek.

“Stop or I will kill you!” the vampire heard Taehyung's growling.

That voice was threatening as the Hell and the singer shifted into his huge second. Jungkook was behind of Tae and watched the whole scene. He hoped he can jump there in good time saving his Hoseokie hyung but it was not an easy mission. Jimin's vampire was slightly crazy and the maknae was not expert in fighting.

Luhan has suddenly pushed Xiumin out of this place and the omega stayed alone on their corridor. His husband has also shifted into his special big white animal wolf. As the years passed this shape became way stronger than his second zero was. He was always using this animal side when he had to fight and the white wolf was growling at the vampire. Hoseok knew this shape of his father well and didn't afraid of the animal. When he was a young pup they'd often played together and the white wolf tried to teach him of some manners. Luhan looked at his pup's bloody face and it drove his wolf crazy. This omega was his son and the vampire is going to pay for the pain what he's causing now.

“Dad” he got up his head and looked into his son's eyes.

Hoseok trembled, looked at his father and his lover again and did something... unexpected.

“NO!” Jungkook roared up when Hoseok turned to Jimin and the vampire bit into his flesh.

The maknae vampire jumped there but Hoseok created a line what he couldn't step over. Taehyung couldn't go there, too and Luhan watched his only son's misery until the... very end.

“It's his blood.” Luhan whispered. “My blood, he can do some magic if he dies. He's an omega but my blood... _**my different blood**_ what I got from Yoochun. _It is different and my son is just like me_... he... he...” Luhan felt his warm tears coming down on his red cheeks. “He will die in front of my eyes!” he roared and Taehyung thought he will collapse onto his knees.

Luhan knew what his son will do because he was the same in the past. He had also died because of his family.

“ **HOSEOKIE**!” Taehyung roared.

Different blood, magic... line what he can't step and... it's too much! Taehyung felt when Hoseok looked at him with those beautiful eyes that the omega wanted to tell him something... with those beautiful eyes.

“My blood is your blood, Dad. You came to this world to save your Mother... now I save you... all of you. When you had fought with Yunho sunbae on that beach... long long ago and died... then born again... it's your story. I came to You and Mom because my Soul had chosen You. Somewhere you'd created my soul... now at the end I want to give back everything what I've gotten from you. I remember of how I was born. I'm not just an omega, Dad... I'm the omega who has the same blood as you, my beloved Father and could save the World if I want... and save my Family not just the World. I want to do it, Father and if it means I have to leave my only love alone... who also saved my in the past... saved my chosen Mother... it means it's my fate.” he said with tears in his eyes and Luhan... stopped.

The white animal stopped and didn't whine or something.

Luhan remembered of Xiumin when they killed that fucking Gamma: the omega killed his own body and killed the only hope what could give them a child. Luhan was very happy when Hoseok had arrived and he felt it was not just an accident... and Yoochun, his Mother has always liked Minseok. He said this omega looks like him and... his Mother was right. This child had chosen them how Luhan had chosen Yoochun and Jaejoong. _Luhan_ , a zero alpha wolf from a beta's womb... in that time it was impossible... and this dear omega, his little son from a destroyed omega's womb, which was also impossible. It's their story.

Story of the Seoul Nights: _Night of Souls_. Their souls...

“I love you, Hoseok.” he said.

He shifted back and his human hand touched the omega's shoulder.

“Let me help to you.” he asked and Hoseok nodded.

“What?! Wait, no! Not in vain I saved you in the past! ” they heard Taehyung's desperate voice but it didn't bother them anymore.

The world stopped around them and they were in a dark place. Jimin's body separated into three pieces: a Human, a Wolf and a Vampire. The Human was between the other two and the Vampire jumped onto Hoseok. The Wolf jumped onto Luhan and the Human... he didn't understand what happens here, he was just standing in the shadow.

 

_Luhan felt it won't be easy and perhaps he had to ask someone's help. An old friend could only help on them and this friend was..._

_' **Luhan, I hear your wolf's whining.** '_

_Yunho sounded as if he would be really an old friend._

“ _Yunho-shi, your grandchild is in danger, his vampire... will kill my son if you won't help.” Luhan begged._

_He fought with the Wolf and begged in the same time. This empty space was out of the normal time and their bodies changed. Luhan knew he was weaker here but his son seemed he is stronger. It was funny and great._

_**'You are not weaker just the place cheats your senses, Luhan-yah.'** _

“ _Sunbae, I don't want to kill Jimin.”_

_**'So, don't kill him. It depends on you, my Luhan. Your Father's blood is in you and you are his Heir.'** _

“ _It's not easy, his Wolf is stronger than mine and I'm tired.”_

_**'No. Call the Human's help in front of you. Only he can command to his wolf. Ask this Human!'** _

“ _Ask?”_

_**'Do you want to know why your son is so strong now? As if he would be stronger than you?'** _

“ _Yes, please tell me the answer!”_

_' **He is strong because I am in him. I am the Head of the Silver Moon Clan, everybody believed I am a weak alpha and can't fight better than an omega. Actually, I can't die, my blood regenerating always until my beloved omega lives in this World and now... I'm in your son's veins and my blood helps him to be stronger. We are fighting together. When Jaejoong, my friend... he was my ex-friend in that old time, he raped Changmin: Xiumin and Chanyeol were born together with Minho,my son. But I had also connected with the two omegas and loved them as my own pups. This connection helps me to find Hoseok-ah and this connection helps me in this fight.'**_

_Luhan's jaw dropped when he heard the story. Tonight was lots of story in the air and it seemed their journey will end here, in this dark and empty space._

“ _Yunho-shi, is Changmin with you right now?”_

_**'He's always with me. He helps me, he gives me his energy just because of Jimin. I won't lie to you: we will die into this battle. My omega and me will vanish from this World after our energy saved our grandchild and the Monster was killed. Me and Hoseok-ah will save Jimin's life and he will live as an omega werewolf. It will be Jimin's punishment. '** _

“ _Yunho!” Luhan cried._

_He was an adult alpha and started crying!_

“ _Don't do this!”_

_**'It's not your choice. Me and my Omega have already said 'good bye' to Jaejoong, Yoochun and Xia. You don't have to explain my death for your parents. Just do a favor to me: protect this World and my Heritage! Protect Changmin's Heritage, too!'** _

“ _Xiumin...”_

_**'Yes. Dear Minseok and Hoseok-ah are Changmin's babies. Protect them and my Family!'** _

“ _Yunho!”_

**_'Now... I just want to say: I also loved you as my son. Luhan. You are the best alpha in the Silver Moon Clan and I want you to be the Head if I die. Minho will help yo_ u _if you need on him.'_**

“ _Second-in-command?”_

_' **As you want, Zero Alpha and don't dare to forget: We love All of You!'** then the voice stopped and vanished from his mind._

_Luhan stopped for a second and pushed the Wolf back._

 

“Why do you fight with me, Wolf?” Luhan asked him.

Suddenly he got an idea from Yunho. He narrowed his eyes and looked seriously at the creature.

“I... don't know, Zero. My body is not mine.”

“Close your eyes and say: stop! You are the Body, stop this Creature in your mind, **JIMIN**!” he roared.

The Human wake up and nodded. He closed his eyes and some short minutes later the Wolf stopped.

“ _ **Master**_...” the Wolf whined desperately.

It turned back, left Luhan's side and hurried back into Jimin's body. The Human and the Wolf reunited.

“Good, very good.” Luhan sighed and turned to Hoseok.

He was very proud in this moment when watched his son. The vampire couldn't cut or bite him. Of course he couldn't do anything against his son: Yunho was in his son and it was something wonderful. His son's omega body was full of with Yunho's power! Luhan was totally proud of them.

Jimin's eyes widened when he got back his memory. He wanted to run to Hoseok but Luhan didn't allow him to join into that fight.

“It's okay, Jimin-ah. My son and your Grandfather are kicking his ass together, accept it!”

“My Grandfather?”

“He is in my son's body. They are sharing their power.” he smiled and Jimin shut down his eyes.

He also concentrated on something and Luhan touched his shoulder. He gave him some energy and... it seemed the Vampire, the Monster of Jimin... disappeared. He disappeared and Hoseok fainted into his father's arms. Luhan jumped behind of him and scooped gently his son into his hands. The omega weakly looked at him and his eyes found Jimin. Hoseok lifted his hand and touched Jimin's face.

“You will be a great dancer and wolf... my Jimin. Mine and Changmin's blood is in your body. Tell your Father, our second son: we loved him too much! We love you... Jimin.” Hoseok said and fainted.

“What?” Jimin stepped back but in the same time he felt his friend was right.

“Your Grandfather, Yunho talked to you. He and Changmin died because of You. He, Changmin and my son, this omega in my arms saved your life and he wished you the best life without that Monster. You will live as an omega werewolf and your life will long and beautiful... it was the last wish of your Grandfathers!”

 

In the outside world Jungkook lifted Jimin's collapsed body into his arms and put his friend onto the bed. Xiumin touched Taehyung's shoulder and the alpha silently nodded. He was sad and collapsed onto the floor and... started sobbing. Hoseok and Luhan were vanished from this World in front of his eyes...

When Namjoon and Suga has arrived into the house Xiumin welcomed them with a strange wide smile. The omega pointed towards his three friends and Namjoon walked into the little room where Jungkook was sleeping in Taehyung's lap and the wolf slept, too. He growled a little bit when saw Jimin on the other bed but the omega pulled him out of the room. Suga decided to stay with the their friends because he knew Xiumin wanted to talk alone with the Leader. Actually, the vampire kid and the omega werewolf got an idea what they talked in mind behind of Rapmon's back and Suga believed this will save their little pack. He closed also his eyes and sat on the edge of Jimin's bed.

 

“I tell you everything if you allow me, Leader-shi.” Luhan's wife smiled and Namjoon couldn't protest.

He was too tired. He had to leave his omega's body out of this house and still couldn't believe his Seokjin was dead.

“I know how you feel. Me and Luhan's story is long as yours. My Big Family's story is long but let me tell you about it. Soon you will understand what has happened here today.”

 

And Minseok started from the Yellow's... from Changmin and Yunho and the Big Bang. He started with Jaejoong who raped Changmin and Xiumin's bloodline was born in that moment when Changmin looked down into that bathroom and felt: he is pregnant. Namjoon listen to him carefully. Xiumin was a good story teller and the alpha liked every minute.

“You, Bangtan Guys are our heirs. Dear Seokjin is the Big Bang's, _You_ , Namjoon-ah are Xia's, Taehyung is the Exo's, Yoongi is the F.T. Island's, Jungkook-ah is the SHINee's, Jimin is the TVXQ's and my son, Hoseok is the Heir of the JYJ and TVXQ together. You are our Heritage and you have to learn how to live because we won't be in this World forever.”

“Minseok sunbae, thank you for this long story but... I failed as a Leader. You can see what happened and everything is a Chaos not a peaceful place anymore. As Xia and Seungri's grandson, I am wrong and I'm not worth to wear their names or share their bloodline.”

“Dear Leader-shi, you are mourning, right? You feel you are a wreck without that omega but if you don't lose your faith you can see everything is possible.”

“No.”

“I am older than you, trust me.” Xiumin got up and left him in the kitchen.

“Just see around, close your eyes and look around.” he heard Xiumin's voice in his head and it was funny but he started to be dizzy and sleepy:

“ _You will hear them again if you look deeper: just look around! Seokjin is in the kitchen, right? I know you nodded. Jimin and Jungkook are dancing in front of the Xbox and Jungkook kisses him when he lost the game and Jimin-ah jumped into the air. Don't be surprise: it's obvious they are lovers. Yoongi is writing his own mixtape, it won't be your album but only his and you, Namjoon-ah helps him in the writing... you're smiling... right? And you ask me about Hoseok and Taehyung? Well... you are their Leader and you know: they are on your new house's roof, alone and dating. The sun leaves the sky, it plays in orange color and Taehyung kisses my omega son. Not just his lips but he touches his belly because... one day he will wait my grandchild. Namjoon-ah... just open your eyes!”_

 

“ _ **OPEN YOUR EYES! HEY...** ”_

“What?” Namjoon jumped out of the chair and saw Seokjin's angry face in front of him.

The omega sighed and murmured something about Namjoon's sleeping habit and went back into the kitchen.

“Wait... Seokjin!” Namjoon jumped up and grabbed the omega's hand.

It was very real! Warm and nice...

“You know I don't like when you and Yoongi are working on the whole day then you're sleeping on this uncomfortable couch.”

“I know, baby. I'm sorry.” Namjoon embraced him tightly and didn't understand.

“Let me now, please, my Mom is on the end of the phone. Tonight is their last concert and he is rather nervous.” he sighed and Namjoon let the omega return to his place.

He still heard Xiumin in his head but it was far away from that place.

“ **JIMIN!** You're stepping on my legs!”

He turned quickly towards the maknae line and smiled when Kookie hit into the older.

“Ouch.. don't do this, it hurts!”

“My legs... they are in pain because of you!”

“Your precious legs can bear it but right now you hit an omega! You're bullying me, Kookie-yah!”

The vampire's eyes turned into red and started chasing the omega in the living you.

“Suck it back.. suck it back!”

“Okay... okay... but it really hurt!”

“Then sorry!” Kookie grabbed him, embraced him tightly and kissed Jimin passionately.

 

“Namjoon?” Seokjin looked at him. “Are you all right, my alpha? I shook off my Mother!”

His beautiful but curious face was so familiar and heart warming that the alpha just smiled back.

“Please, cook something good for me!” he begged and made those puppy eyes.

Seokjin sighed.

“Okay, okay... you'll get what you want.”

He left him and it was all right. Namjoon walked out of the living room. It was a new place, not their old dorm and suddenly he gazed a paper. Writing was on this paper:

“ _ **Hoseok and Yunho sunbae changed the world together. The Vampire died when my son killed him and the others lost their memories about this journey. Jimin is a normal omega wolf, Jungkook is a normal dominant vampire and your Seokjin got back his life because of my brother, Minho. I told you in the story that he was a Shinigami when he left this world for Taemin. They have still friends up there and they helped to send back Seokjin's Soul into his body. Don't afraid of the life, Leader-shi... you have family who helps if the trouble finds you again. Love you, Luhan & Xiumin!”**_

The paper burnt in his hand when he read everything.

 

Namjoon smiled. He has never expected that he will be the one who finishes this long story. He closed the door behind of him and watched the two lovers. Taehyung and Hoseok were standing in the light of the orange Sun, embraced each other and somewhere Namjoon was ready to go there. They turned back and smiled at him.

“Jimin was so good when the vampire died. He reunited with his wolf. Luhan told me today when I woke up.” Taehyung winked still embracing the omega. “We didn't lose our memories as our friends.” he smiled at the Leader alpha. “It's the best for Jimin and Jungkook, they love each other, good to see. Suga will gain back his memories, too just some days has to pass.”

Hoseok just leaned into his arms and let the Sun caressing his face.

“You are so calm, Hoseok-ah.” Namjoon said and Taehyung nodded.

“We have the best parents in this world.” Hoseok said but didn't turn his face away the sun and the leader had to agree.

“We got them, we have chosen them but we can be grateful to have them. We finished this story here. They can rest from now on.”

“Somebody here is very an alpha.” Hoseok laughed and Taehyung nodded.

Namjoon turned his head up towards the sky.

“So, the last words are mine: boy meets... _with_ _the_ _life_.”

 

**END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue will still arrive!


	164. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Dear Readers!
> 
> Thank you that you followed my work until the End. If not I understand and thank you that you read some chapters.  
> It was the longest work of my life, some bad (& good things) happened with me in the real life- while I've written this story - and I adored to vanish into this Fic.  
> I'm the one who feels honored that You read this fanfiction. Please, write comments: like it or hate it and why? It would help me a lot.  
> /It's not impossible that I will write some sequels to this story (not now, though)./
> 
> Bowing in front of You!

**EPILOGUE**

 

"Guys, thanks for your helping hand. Without Bambam-yah we couldn't play with the Time and the Bangtan's would be dead."

In the new flat of BTS, the Got7 members were standing straight and every member smiled at the happy Exo omega. Minseok and Luhan-shi called Jackson and the Got7 and they helped to bring the whole BTS into their new home.

"I will write a letter for Rapmon." Xiumin looked at Luhan who tiredly nodded.

"I wanted to come not just becasue you called us, sunbae. If I get a chance to be closer to this alpha wolf, I take this opportunity." Jackson stepped forward and looked down at the fainted Taehyung.

Mark hissed.

"I know he loves this omega, _baby_ but he is... still a beauty one. He's totally my type."

"Who is not your type, Jackie?" Mark rolled his eyes and looked seriously at Minseok. 

Well, every member of the BTS has slept away because of Minseok and the Got7: Jimin, Jungkook, Hoseok, Rapmon, Taehyung and even the vampire Suga were fainted. Seokjin was the only one who was slightly a different case. Actually, he was really dead. 

"I'm here." suddenly Minho, Xiumin's brother teleported into the flat and touched his omega sibling.

Minseok looked at him.

"Here, Minnie... the soul is here with me just I need on a warlock to send it back. You told me you have one."

"He told about me, Minho sunbae." Mark stepped out. "I'm a warlock wolf."

"Greet, nice to meet you!" Minho gave his hand and Mark accepted the greeting. 

"How old are you if I can ask this sensitive question. I know warlocks are hating the years."

Mark smiled and almost burst out of laughing.

"I'm not a normal warlock. I'm not afraid of the years. I get experience with the years. I am hundred years old."

"Hundred and one, punctually!" Jackson pointed out.

"Sorry, _dear_... I've forgotten about it."

"Wow, you're old enough to be my helper."

"Yes. Seokjin-ah will be the tenth person whom I revive."

"Then, lets begin the work or they will wake up before we can do something for them!" JB clapped and the others nodded. 

 

**_Some days later_ _Rapmon woke up and we know what happened with them:_**

They lived long and happy years as rookie singers before they became the No.1 in the Kpop World. They reached the top and the group had never separated. Their secret was: the family. They were a real family and their parents had always helped them. Their pups, because they got pups lots of years later... their children grew up well. Hoseok and Taehyung got two pups: an alpha and an omega wolf. Jungkook mated with Jimin but their first child died early. After some years, Jimin was again pregnant and they got twin sons. Jungkook was the proudest father of the world. 

Rapmon and Seokjin's pup arrived in the last line and became the maknae. His name was Seunghyun, after Rapmon's grandfather and Seokjin's father. The grandfathers were extreme proud of the newest Seunghyun. 

Suga was also happy and found his mate... who was this mate? It's... secret!

The BTS got what they deserverd... and even one plus: they were best friends with the Got7 pack. Jackson sometimes _friendly_ molested Taehyung but Hoseok knew they are just very... uhm... very very good and close friends. Jackson sometimes hang out with Rapmon and Suga along with the other Got7 alphas.

Rapmon fought with Seunghyun for Seokjin's hand as he promised. It was a long fight and it happened on a beautiful autumn day. Actually, it was on Rapmon's birthday and Top was happy when he couldn't win. He lifted the young alpha's hand up and Seokjin and Namjoon even married that day.

Jimin accepted his omega wolf becasue of Jungkook who was very patient with him. Jimin still loved Hoseok but because of the vampire, he has forgotten the omega easily without more wounds. Their relationship became deep and romantic... later Jungkook could kill for Jimin and Jimin missed desperately his husband if the maknae was not home.

The life couldn't be happier!

 

**_But several years later..._ **

 

Changmin went ahead focusing only on his task. He didn't wait for Yunho who was walking slowly behind of him. The eigtheen years old alpha, Changmin's last mission was this forest expedition before he will be officially adult in his pack and this omega, Yunho joined to him in the last moment! Changmin hasn't yet felt this ' _alpha-omega thing'_ and the other wolf was just a pain in his... khm... he thought this day could not be any worse! Even this omega follows him always...

"I told you it won't be easy." the alpha growled and painfully looked back.

Yunho could follow him but it was not very quick and Changmin hated waiting. Mostly because it was _his_ mission. He wanted to do it alone! 

"Sorry, my alpha." the younger one coughed and Changmin left him on this place.

He saw their target, which was a little red flag.

"I didn't think it will hang on a tree." the omega was proud of Changmin who barely noticed his words.

The alpha opened the transparent envelope and a letter fell onto the wet grasses. They were wearing raincoats because of the non-stop rain. This mission was very hard but not impossible for a healthy alpha... without this omega, Changmin would be way better!

"Yunho-yah, thanks your presence but from now on I'm on my way." Changmin closed the letter back and put it into his pocket.

He said it on his general cold voice what he used when Yunho was nearby. The omega looked confused at his friend and stepped one back as if he would have gotten a punch into his stomach. 

"You promised me you won't leave me alone in the forest."

Changmin pretended he didn't hear him.

"Changmin hyung..."

"No, Yunho! I told you to wait here! You have to obey, I'm the alpha and you're just an omega!"

"Sorry again but I thought this adventure will help on our relationship." Yunho whispered the last words and Changmin sighed.

His shoulders went up and down, the omega could see it through his wet raincoat.  

"There's no problem with our relationship, Yunho-yah. You can go home **_now_**." he hissed and walked ahead.

"Changmin!" Yunho stomped and the alpha lost his temper. 

He turned back and hit Yunho on his face. It was so sudden and surprise that Yunho couldn't blink or gulp. He was just looking up... watched this angry but still beautiful alpha in front of him and he felt the whole world collapsing around him. Yunho didn't answer and as fast as he could...  he turned around and didn't look back. He started to walk down on the hill and Changmin gazed the omega's receding figure. 

" _Finally_..." he growled and started to use the path what was under his legs. 

 

The BTS with some Exo members watched this scene on the computer. His father sighed when Changmin hit the omega and turned off the screen. 

"Yunho-yah can't stay in the forest for the night. We sent out our back-up monsters to fight with Changminnie." Taehyung, the Leader of this Mission group complained and kicked into the poor table.

"Why not?" Kai hated the following words but he had to do something. 

He was Changmin's father and Minho, Yunho's father will return to watch their children's common mission. Of course, Changmin thought it just belongs only to him but it was not right. His true mission was: **to understand sometimes wolves have to share the kudos and work together**. 

"My son loves this omega. I'm sure."

"They are close relatives, Kai. Maybe it's hard to accept for Changmin that they are mated. Give him some time!" Chanyeol, the mother sighed and left his chair. 

He went out of the room and looked up at the sky. He hoped his son will gain back his common sense and will go back for Yunho. 

"They need each other." he heard his alpha and Kai hugged him.

"I hope my mother and stepfather had chosen well. The behavior of our pups are really different and they are not like their predecessors."

"You're right but they are Changmin and Yunho! They died for us and they live again in these pups. They had chosen them and I'm sure Changmin will feel again that Yunho is his true mate!"

The omega nodded and closed his eyes. It was late autumn and the cold wind played around them. 

"I hope my mother's soul will help and opens Changmin's eyes as soon as possible, 'cause Yunho-yah will be a frozen fractal." he shivered and Kai tightened his embrace around his beloved omega.

In the same time Jongin burst out of laughing and kissed into his omega's neck.

"Well, he would be a beautiful frozen fractal and your brother could put him onto their window."

Chanyeol smiled and laughed along with the alpha but deep in his heart he felt something wrong will happen tonight...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
